Ranma Restart: Bid for Freedom
by MM007
Summary: When Ranma finds his consciousness back in his six-year-old self, he leaps from the Neko-ken training pit a changed boy and elects to free himself from the life his father intends for him. What happens when the Wild Horse bolts the stable and goes off-plan? (Uses the Ranma Restart Premise, may eventually be RanmaXHarem but more organic/slow burn)
1. Out of the Pit, Out of the Pool

_Please note that the beginning of this story uses the Ranma 1/2 Restart Premise, which provides multiple stories a similar start but a quick divergence within the first chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 01: Out of the Pit, Out of the Pool_

"Nyat sure why I'm trustin' a rival fur Shampoo with this. Nya sure it's gonna work?" The two-person-tall ghost cat asked, crouching in wait behind a tall concrete fence. He didn't like being the 'muscle' in such plans as much as the brains, but possibly getting Ranma out of the way of his ambitions won him over. His main concern was the unlikely partner in crime that had enlisted him for this. A certain glasses-wearing guy who had proposed this little scheme.

"Look. We can decide between us who gets Shampoo later. Our biggest obstacle is Ranma." The young man addressed a nearby light pole. "I can get rid of him, but we need to distract him so that he is ensnared. If he is off-balance due to his fear of cats, all the better. If he's stuck in the Neko-ken for this, he may not even remember what we've done to him."

After a pregnant pause composed of the bakeneko staring at the back of Mouse's head, Maomolin lightly smacked it from behind with a paw and caused the glasses to fall back down over the boy's face. After an initial look of surprise, the Hidden Weapons Prodigy of the Amazon Village looked back to the massive white feline with a look of irritation. Retribution and bickering had to wait, in spite of his first impulse to retaliate. They needed to be united and on the same page...for now. "He can disappear quietly. No body, no witnesses, no killing. Just...gone elsewhere. Still, it's better than he deserves for leading Shampoo along." This last part was growled out, and was a sentiment that Maomolin could actually support. The Amazon male soon regained his composure though.

"The challenge letter had no name attached, so he shouldn't be expecting you. If he leaves the vacant lot's grounds before a victory is achieved, he loses any claim on Shampoo. Those are the terms I wrote." Mousse gave a smirk and his eyes shone with devious pleasure. "Such an absurd thing, to accept all challenges. His school's stolen arts may be powerful, but its ideology is easy to abuse." Mousse' smile became wider and almost predatory as he saw Ranma approach from his vantage point. "Get ready. When he's entered the lot, go ahead and step out. Take what hits you have to, but get him into the Neko-ken!"

Soon, Ranma entered the lot and stood there in a relaxed stance. He had little concern. After all, he'd beaten Mousse before. "Hey, Duck-boy! Next time you disguise yourself, use some contacts! You handed the challenge letter to Akane! It was a pain gettin' it, since the tomboy thought she'd gotten a challenge of her own!"

It was then that Ranma saw a pair of ears rise behind a tall nearby fence. He nearly felt his lunch come up as the massive set of ears then moved to the right along the fence. Maomolin, cowardly and lonely bakeneko and bane of one Ranma Saotome's existence, emerged from behind the fence. "...Nyahaha! You didn't expect me, that's fur sure!"

"Glk! T-the heck are...you doin' here?" Ranma spat out, in spite of the fear. His legs anchored themselves to that spot, the cat electing to slowly approach, stomping like a sumo wrestler a few times to add an intimidation factor. It was more comical than intimidating, except to one Ranma Saotome.

"Nyai'm here for my bride! An' nyif you run away again, nyou looooose!" As the taunting bakeneko got closer, Ranma stepped back with his relaxed stance long since replaced with shaking and jerky motions. His pride was the one thing keeping him from fleeing. Ranma Saotome never backed down from a challenge. So he defaulted to the one thing he could think to do that didn't require his martial skill. Bluff.

"H...ha...HAHAHA...HAHA...HAHAHA...Y-you think you're scary? You're just...a-an annoying crybaby! I don' even want Shampoo! She's chasing me! Get outta here, scaredy c-cat! You're wasting my time!" Unconvincing, but enough to get Maomolin mad. He responded by approaching Ranma and starting to fight. Or rather, throwing aimless punches and generally flailing angrily.

"Nyou'll regret that, you jerk! How dare you insult my briiiiiide!" Mousse heard the sounds of punches and clumsy blocks from the other side of the wall as he prepared himself. The Amazon waited, monitoring for either the departure of Ranma from the battlegrounds or a certain sound to emerge from Ranma's throat.

"Nyyyoooowwww..." Of course, the latter would win out. Ranma was stubborn like that, even with his fear of cats in play. This time, it wouldn't save him. Leaping out around the wall and planting his feet, ensuring that he would give Ranma nothing to grab onto, Mousse braced himself and outstretched one arm.

Mousse' hidden weapons and ki-space were based on what the Amazons liked to call 'dark magic', but it was based on ki like much else. Specifically a shadowy ki which could be called upon to distort space-time to create his own space. He normally flung things out of this personal space or simply tucked them away for storage like other less skilled practitioners, but today, he would do something different. Using a forbidden art, he would reverse the flow and attempt to suck things into his space through his sleeve.

Of course, it wasn't possible to store someone in his own ki-space. They had their own ki that would interfere. Instead, the victim would hypothetically find themselves dumped out somewhere across time and space, wherever they'd first tapped into such dark energies themselves. If they hadn't encountered such power yet...well, no one really knew what happened in that case. None who were dispatched in this manner had ever returned either way. Ranma was the intended target, but if Mousse could 'accidentally' suck Maomolin in along with him, all the better for his chances with Shampoo. Not that he told the bakeneko of that part of the plan.

Ranma was in the Neko-ken, dominating the much taller ghost cat with his skills. His cat-like perception allowed him to see Mousse move and see his sleeve inflate with air being sucked into it as the martial artist replicated an ages old forbidden technique...

"Wind Tunnel!"

A dark vortex opened inside Mousse' sleeve, and started to suck powerfully. Dead leaves, grass, rocks, whatever wasn't tied down was vanishing into the space as Mousse poured his power into the move of desperation. It was dishonorable because he was interfering in another fight. It was forbidden because of its power and the dangers of its abuse...but it was his best chance to finally win!

Maomolin and Ranma were both pulled toward the vortex with surprised feline cries. Maomolin managed to grab the ground firmly, but Ranma had no such chance. Sucked into the vortex, Ranma's cry faded into nothing over the sound of the vortex, which continued for several tense moments. Eventually, seeing that Maomolin wasn't going to succumb, Mousse finally tired out and stopped the technique. Falling to a single knee, he panted heavily before he gave a chuckle.

"At last...victory..." Mousse managed, as Maomolin finally rose.

"Hey...nyou weren't trying to suck me in too, were nya?" The suspicious ghost cat inquired regarding the added duration of the technique. Mousse, however, quickly elected to refute the suggestion.

"O-of course not! We had an alliance! It's just hard to stop once it's started. Besides, there will be plenty of time to resolve our own issues. Today was about defeating Ranma...and agreeing to our silence on the matter." Mousse said, crossing his arms and trying to look serious.

"...Nyoookay...just makin' sure." Maomolin was still suspicious and on guard against Mousse, but that was okay. Their mission had been accomplished, and the day had been won.

* * *

Ranma shuddered with an abrupt start. He instantly dropped out of the Neko-ken to a jarring degree which he'd never experienced before. At first, he saw nothing but black as he looked around for his opponents. "Damn it, Mousse! Intrudin' on a figh-!" Ranma was stunned by his own changed voice to where his hand reflexively covered his own lips. Had he been knocked unconscious and turned female? He didn't know. What he did know was pain. Something inside his being was threatening to tear loose...no...it was already loose. He felt like it was attacking, trying to cling to him. To find a way in. It felt familiar, yet alien. Was Maomolin trying to possess him? The thought made him shudder.

"What was that, Ranma? Quit stalling and get to training!" A familiar voice from above him bellowed out. Looking up, Ranma saw that he was in a pit. Above him was the sky and his father's face. Stunned, the boy trembled even harder. He knew what this was. Daring to look around himself and hoping that he would find nothing, his adjusting eyes were instead greeted by green glowing orbs reflecting back at him. He looked down, and saw that he was wrapped in fish sausages.

He was back in the Neko-ken training. His own personal hell.

No more reprieve was given. While Ranma dealt with the feeling in the core of his being tearing him apart from within, the cats lunged out to replicate the feat physically. Not out of malice as much as starvation, but the effect was the same. Assaulted from two fronts, the boy struggled, but endured. He wasn't six years old anymore though. He was a young man who had seen worse than this.

He leapt to try and clear the edge of the pit, but what should have been an easy jump for the boy was clumsy and short. Ranma was quite surprised when he smacked into the side of the pit, and Genma grumbled. "This isn't roof hopping training, this is for the Neko-ken! Don't you want to get stronger, Boy?"

Ranma slid back down the wall due to gravity rather than any feeling of obedience toward his father. That had been lost long ago. He could feel it. The cats' claws stinging his flesh. The ravenous tugs on the fish cakes. The Neko-ken trying to manifest, and whatever the heck was trying to tear his soul apart. This time, however, when faced with fight or flight, he didn't flee into his own mind. He fought, and fought hard.

GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YA MONGRELS! roared from his lips, not not in a language that Genma or any non-feline could truly comprehend. Language wasn't needed, however, to understand the ki claws that emerged from his hands and slashed at solid rock. Genma looked on in awe and pride as Ranma asserted his authority and made the other cats fall back, though they were clearly still probing for weakness.

The martial artist was surprised though. The Neko-ken state usually caused him to black out. For some reason, he hadn't fully succumbed. Was it the pain he was in? Who knew. For now though, he was in control. Getting on all fours and this time focusing more of his ki into his arms and legs, he leapt out of the pit with an ease that made Genma take a step back in surprise.

Ranma was clearly displeased, but Genma simply smiled and crossed his arms. "Hmph. Don't know why it took you this long, but it looks like you've figured it out. You're usually quicker at picking up these techniques. I won't have you slacking off just because you figured out the Neko-ken, Ranma." There was pride there, but Genma couldn't bring himself to give one crumb of positive re-enforcement. Starving Ranma for praise. That was something which was one of his tactics of control.

Were Ranma less angry, he'd have realized that his father looked even taller than Maomolin right now. He'd realize that he was still in horrible pain. But right now, Ranma saw red. He lunged at the elder Saotome, who only had a brief time to dodge before a nearby rock gave way to the slash.

"R-Ranma! You dare to attack your father...Ranma? Hey, snap out of it, boy!" Genma was starting to get concerned. Ranma had never been anything but happy, ignorant, and obedient. Now, though, he was enraged. Ranma shuddered, distracted from his anger toward his father by the pain, and turned away from Genma.

"Boy! Don't turn away from me-!"

"Get out..." Ranma growled, as he started to glow with yellow ki.

"R-ranma?" Genma said in stunned surprise.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN CAT! THIS IS MY BODY!" He focused the ki in his hands, the ki which was trying to snap at and claim him, and shuddered as it became a yellow ball encased in his confidence. Genma was absolutely stunned as his child did something he had no business trying at his level, much less succeeding at. Manipulating ki.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" A blast of energy flew out of Ranma's hands in a focused sphere and off into the blue. The yellow ball punched a hole in a low-hanging cloud as it raced away and curved to the west. Genma could only stare in awe as Ranma stood for a brief time, panting heavily before falling unconscious to the ground in a heap.

Genma stood there for several moments processing what had happened before going to check Ranma's pulse. Relieved to find one, he picked the now six-year-boy up. "For you to fire off a ki attack like that..." Genma considered that perhaps he had actually underestimated the strain of the Neko-ken. Fortunately, it seemed that he'd also underestimated his son. Truly, his child would be the best, if he was about to accomplish a ki attack at such an age. He acknowledged that Ranma could not be left outside in such a state though. If he turned ill from sleeping where he lay, it could undo what had been accomplished today. Thus it was more with pragmatism than true reward that Ranma was brought into the tent Genma had set up and treated with a few ki restoration herbs that Genma kept for emergencies.

The foolish man couldn't help but afford a small smile of pride as he applied the herbs, though. "'Pride of the Fierce Tiger', was it? Fitting of my heir. I wonder how you settled on that name." He pondered reading through the tome on the Neko-ken training for more information on it, but elected against it. The best training was accomplished by doing and learning along the way. That was the way that the Master had beaten his techniques into his very flesh.

As impressive as it was, it wouldn't do for Ranma to have such advantage. Genma would have to increase his own strength as well. Coming to a decision, the man allowed his son to sleep and started to set up a plan of his own.

* * *

The mass of energy Ranma fired had lost its link with its host, the mass of female yin energy no longer tied to his physical form. However, this did not mean that it had no recourse. Many watched in alarm as the energy lanced from Japan's previous capital and rushed west. Across the Sea of Japan, over South Korea, across the Yellow Sea, and then over China proper. It flew along the general direction of the Yellow River, toward its destination. Jusenkyo.

Even before it arrived, the ball of ki was sensed by the powers in the area. The Jusenkyo guide and his family were, however, not equipped to perceive such a thing. They were stunned by a flash of light, the crashing of rock, a sudden splash, and a hissing sound. Rushing outside, they saw the aftermath.

Part of Jusendo Mountain was damaged, from which a new vein of Jusendo water poured. In stark contrast, however, was the Spring of Drowned Girl. The Nyannichuan was bone dry and steaming with mist. The Jusenkyo Guide was quite distraught, hands going to his face.

_'Oh no! This is no good at all! It is the worst tragedy since the Spring of Drowned Salmon! The Spring of Drowned Girl is gone!'_ Of course, as the guide spoke in his native tongue and the mist faded, he'd become aware of something else present. Clumsily, a young woman stood. The redhead appeared to be on the cusp of adulthood, and was quite without clothing. With a blank look on her face, almost a daze, the girl climbed out of the pit that was once the spring. She walked over to the guide and his family, not mindful in the least of her state of undress.

_'W-who are you, honored guest?'_ The frightened man asked, keeping his wife and daughter behind him. He'd seen much of the supernatural in his life, but this was a new one. Rather than respond, the woman turned and looked to the sky where a young woman with wings was in the process of descending.

_'...Kiema.'_ The redhead said in Chinese. The young Phoenix woman's eyes widened briefly before narrowing once more.

_'That's right, Landling. Who are you to know my name and to deface Jusendo?'_ The woman inquired, even as a wrinkled old woman using her staff as a Pogo stick caught up to the group. The redhead regarded the familiar face.

_'...Elder Cologne.'_ The redhead said, addressing the elder and ignoring Kiema. The Joketsuzoku Elder was surprised, but gave a nod. It was tense for a moment, as the redhead who neither had seen before knew them by name. Finally, after another moment, she introduced herself.

_'...I'm...Nyannichuan. Sorry about this.'_


	2. Divergence

_Chapter 02: Divergence_

Before a further question could be asked, and it was likely going to be a heated one given Kiema's expression, the Jusenkyo Guide's wife approached and wrapped a towel around the nude redhead. _'Can't our honored guests see that the poor girl needs care? It is not wise to harass the Spirit of a Drowned Spring.'_ The woman glanced back, not wanting to tolerate any impoliteness or conflict between the two powerhouses and their nations. _'Honored guests, please wash up inside. I am almost done making our meal. You are all invited, __**if**__ you can be civil.'_

A loud rumble was heard which gave everyone pause and made them look to the redhead. Plum, the toddler that she was, was surprised by the sound and patted the redhead's belly. Kiema blinked, and Cologne couldn't help but give a small chuckle of her own. _'It seems that creating a new body is very taxing on one's energy. Perhaps we should delay this for a time.' _The Joketsuzoku Elder seemed to take this in stride, now that the apparent source of danger seemed to have no ill intent. Kiema gave a brief sigh in response.

_'Very well. I can wait for a brief time for her to recover. She does not seem to be an imminent danger, but I still need an explanation sooner rather than later. My people are on edge.'_ Kiema explained, crossing her arms and adjusting her wings back behind her to fit through the door frame. The unlikely group went inside, and prepared to have a meal together.

All but Cologne and the young Plum watched in abstract horror as the girl ate without manners nor care. Plum was just as transfixed, but it was more in awe than anything else. It was as if the redhead been starved for the whole of her existence as slovenly sounds escaped her mouth and throat. She gulped down the food, much of it without chewing. Cologne had seen such behavior before as well, but there was more to it. Kiema and Cologne could both see that she was on guard. There were almost no openings when it came to what was on her plate, the chopsticks she employed ready as a weapon to block or parry. She struck her targets with a speed and precision which was impressive. Cologne could see echoes of some of the more abstract culinary martial arts in her movements, and even something else that was quite familiar.

_'Where did you learn the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken?'_ Cologne finally came out and asked, surprised that the girl knew the Chestnut Fist. The redhead mumbled unintelligibly around her food in response for a time before the Elder gave her look of irritation. _'Swallow, Child.'_

With an audible gulp, the girl chugged down some water and then began to speak. _'Ranma knows. Some previous selves know too.'_

_'What do you mean 'selves'?'_ Kiema asked, not quite understanding what the embodiment of the cursed spring meant. The girl took a moment to think, and how best to parse it.

_'Cursed people and animals. They selves. From original drowned girl to Ranma now. Remember most from Ranma, but remember others some.' _ Cologne processed this information. It was indeed true that her tribe had used the Jusenkyo Springs as a punishment and that if they regained their honor, the punished were able to use the Spring of Drowned Girl as a cure. Some of those Amazons were quite accomplished fighters. Kiema and the other females of the Phoenix People, meanwhile, used the springs to blend in and infiltrate the world in human form. The implications were noteworthy.

_'So you are, at least in part, of the Joketsuzoku? You are fortunate. It means I need not consider you an outsider, Child. Provided you're not hostile toward us.'_ The redhead glanced to the amused Cologne and was somewhat irritated with her implication.

_'Not appreciate threat. Know you. Ranma know you. Play with rules and others' futures for getting way. Also, am far-far older than you, 'Elder'. Use title and respect because sisters respect. Ranma grudgingly respect but call 'old ghoul' instead. You teach, but also trick and control. Kiema and Saffron also try hurt, but Ranma make peace after learn misunderstanding. Ranma make peace with Musk too, but now...am remembering how they treat 'wives'..._ The girl spoke sternly and gave a light shudder of rage at that last part. The Elder took note of this information. How could this girl have known her? The Spring of Drowned Girl wasn't used by the tribe in her lifetime, was it? It was at this point that the girl saw the vacant faces of Cologne and Kiema...and drew a conclusion.

_'...You...not know? How you not know? Am in female form of Ranma! You and Shampoo know too-too well! You too Kiema! Not too long since seen! Not know well as Elder, but still...'_ The girl was blinking...then looked enraged. _'Stupid Mousse! What he do this time?'_

At the naming of her descendant and her rather insistent young suitor, Cologne's eyes narrowed. _'I see...so this is quite heavily a Joketsuzoku matter. The names she just listed are children in our tribe, Kiema. Someone may have been playing with magic they shouldn't have been.'_

Kiema grumbled, finishing her meal. _'Even so, the Phoenix People need the Spring of Drowned Girl. We can't just leave things as they are.' _ The Jusenkyo guide nodded furiously in agreement, but dared not interrupt the powerful and surely destructive forces in his home.

Cologne couldn't help but agree. The Spring of Drowned Girl was the only cure her people knew for breaking free of a Jusenkyo curse. _ 'I have heard that you can make new springs without killing the person in question. Is this true?'_

Kiema nodded in confirmation. _'Yes, we can. However, none of the Phoenix People would make a proper template. We have to expose the template to strenuous conditions, akin to drowning to where there's solid ingestion of water, but it is quite survivable.'_

_'Then when I return to the village, I will petition the Council to ask for volunteers or have it be a punishment for someone. It shouldn't be hard to get my peers to agree. At that time, provided your method is as advertised and the Council agrees, we can cooperate in this regard. We may need to open up lines of communication, though.' _ Cologne said to Kiema before looking to the redhead again. There were questions she wanted to ask, but perhaps that had best wait until she could get the girl back to the village. Still, this could open up a dialogue with the Phoenix People. A true accomplishment if she could pull it off.

_'I agree, but I am concerned about the damage she did to Jusendo. There seems to be water exposed as a result. She also mentioned a misunderstanding of some sort?'_ Kiema seemed intent on receiving an explanation as she regarded the redhead, only for that confused look to return.

_'You no remember that either?'_ The girl inquired, before giving a sigh. _'Saffron want be reborn. Want turn off cold Jusendo water for Jusenkyo Springs with Gekkajan and turn on hot Jusendo water for Spring of Rebirth with Kinjakan. Kiema attack Jusenkyo guide for map.'_ The guide stiffened and gave a shudder, while Kiema briefly met his glance. _'Plum escape with map to Ranma. All allies misunderstand, think Jusenkyo springs lost forever if Saffron do. Other self and cursed allies fight or lose cure. Fight keep map. Kiema kidnap...Akane.'_ The girl's tone shifted a bit when mentioning that name. The context, however, was complex and didn't fully convey what the girl was feeling. _'Kiema make Spring of Drowned Akane. Use form to spy and steal map. Also use imprinting eggs on allies. Akane...turn to doll when touch Kinjakan. Lose all water in her. Cold water turn on or Akane die quick. Saffron hatch early and no allow...so Ranma kill Saffron and save Akane.'_

Kiema's eyes widened, and she stood, in a rage. _'What. Did. You. Just. SAY?'_

The redhead, however, simply continued rather than allow herself to be intimidated. _'Two things happen. One, Saffron reborn. Chance be kinder raised. No cruel or out of control anymore. Two. Fight hit mountain, expose new hot Jusendo spring. No need dry up Jusenkyo when use Spring of Rebirth. No problem with heat or light anymore. Ranma leave Phoenix People on good terms.'_

Kiema simmered, but managed to calm herself down. Cologne looked to the woman and continued the questioning. _'So...this spring you exposed is the spring that this Ranma found?'_ The girl gave a nod of confirmation.

_'Ranma body free from curse somehow. Confused Ranma purge unanchored cursed female 'yin' ki from male body in ki blast. Ki had no body now. Ki had flown all way from Japan. Needed energy. Needed reborn. Ki anchored to Spring of Drowned Girl, Spring of Rebirth, and new Jusendo Spring. Hit last one on way to Spring of Drowned Girl to get energy. Make new body. Draw all of Spring of Drowned Girl into self for memories. Now here. Now AM Nyannichuan. Confused though. Ranma...see thing from long time ago before purge. Mountain not expose spring already like remember. You two not know. Something wrong.'_ The young woman was concerned, her worry palpable as she moved her hand to her chest.

_'Remember many, but am Ranma's ki. Am Ranma's memories...Ranma is other half. Need find.'_ Cologne was quite surprised, wondering who this Ranma was. Apparently a Japanese teenage male, if this girl's female form was based on his. However, this train of thought was interrupted by Kiema.

_'I think we have an issue here. What year do you think it is?' _ Kiema asked, having calmed herself in favor of inquiring to the redhead.

The girl blinked in confusion. _'Heisei 1.'_

Kiema returned her confusion. _'Hei...sei? What is that?'_

This time, the redhead have a small sigh before smiling. _'Sorry, Japanese system. When there new Emperor, there new era. Don't know Chinese year, but is 1989 in West.'_ The surprised looks on the faces of the two women and the family of the guide were notable, but Ranma didn't notice immediately. _'Where Plum? She not come eat like little sister. Is good girl. Want thank again for help before.'_

Plum was thoroughly confused, but Cologne elected to prod a tad further. '_Child, what is the last thing you remember before this...strangeness you said Ranma was experiencing?' _The girl crossed her arms and got an irritated look on her face at the memory. She took the time to parse it carefully, not wanting to reveal that Shampoo was engaged to Ranma...

_'Ranma get challenge letter. Show up find stupid ghost cat Maomolin. Fight. Stupid Mousse jump out of hiding place and scream 'wind tunnel'! He interfere! Dishonorable! Lots of suction and falling. Then back in cat-pit from Neko-ken training! Ranma no like. Fight free this time. Then shoot out female ki thinking it ghost cat possession, then here.'_ The girl concluded her tale and Cologne pondered the matter. Why had this Ranma been challenged by Mousse? Still, the results were clear.

_'I see where you are going, Kiema. Child...the Wind Tunnel technique is a forbidden technique of my people. Without going into details, it sucks in a person and sends them back to when they first experienced the same sort of ki as the Hidden Weapons Style employs. In this case, that...foolish Neko-ken training. It is currently Showa 52, or 1977. Shampoo, Mouse, and likely your Ranma, are all roughly 6 years of age. Am I to presume that this 'Saffron' is similarly distant from this prescribed maturity ritual in years?'_ Kiema gave a shallow nod of confirmation, while the redhead's eyes widened. Her expression was initially shock, then a mix of severe alarm and disgust.

_'...Must go now! Need find and help Ranma. Ranma's father is horrible man!'_ Standing up, the girl moved to rush out, but Cologne moved her cane and tripped the rushing girl. She fell on her face but recovered quickly enough to turn and glare at Cologne. The Elder simply looked at the girl seated on the floor.

_'With nothing but a blanket? Not even a plan? That is not wise. Given that one of our own has created you and inconvenienced this Ranma in such a way, it is only proper that we get involved. We need to ensure that your new body is stable at the village, while I speak with the Council on the matter. I'll extend to you the protections as an honored guest of the tribe, provisionally, while I relay this information. You'll have a chance to stock up on supplies and practice with weapons and skills that this Ranma does not know if the Council approves of your place in the tribe. There is much knowledge of our tribe's skills and ways in your head, Child, which you've yet to employ. It would be a disservice to yourself if you did not train. That and, to be quite honest, you sound rather silly. Your Mandarin needs work.'_ The girl did not refute the Elder's point. There was at least enough Amazon in her for that, but her obedience was tenuous. Cologne was serious on the outside, but on the inside she was quite interested. It seemed that Mousse' future self had sent back a formidable warrior and stacked twelve years of future experience onto him to boot. She'd have to tread carefully though. This while matter sounded rather...complicated.

* * *

"-ple across Kyoto and points east today are in a panic about a yellow light seen shooting across the sky today, reported across three countries." Ranma shot up in his sleeping bag to the sound of the portable radio and immediately regretted it. The radio that was handing by the strap from the top of the tent's poles promptly smacked him in the head, and his small hands went up to nurse the bump on his head. "While no nation has given any official report, Kyoto seems to have been its source and the object was radar invisible. It is also estimated to have sped through the air at an excess of Mach-" The radio continued, ignored by the boy.

"Aaah! Damn it, old ma-!" Ranma blinked. His voice still sounded off. Taking a moment to look at his hands for the first time since his arrival, he noted how small they were. His immediate thought was that he'd had one of those age regressing mushrooms. When he thought back, though, he recalled being in the pit. That miserable place reignited his anger. The cuts all over his skin were already healing well, but they were positively numerous. Feeling a need to go verify the madness his memories conveyed, he got up and left the tent.

Carefully going outside to avoid banging his head again, he heard the sound of fighting cats. However, it didn't fill him with the sound of dread which it had before. He remembered the fear, and the essence of the Neko-ken itself, but the Ailurophobia was gone. Only anger for having been forced through the training remained. His trauma had been beaten. Or...prevented? He knew what this park looked like. What Kyoto looked like. Even through his formerly damaged memories, now cleared, he knew where he was. Walking over to a nearby pond, he looked into his reflection and confirmed what he'd suspected.

A six-year-old Ranma Saotome looked back at him.

"What'dya do this time, duck-boy..." He started to get angry as he grumbled, but a glimmer of hope broke through that budding resentment. The Neko-ken was gone. If it was gone because it never took hold in the first place...dare he hope that wasn't all that was wiped away?

Kneeling down and taking some water in his hands, he vigorously washed his face. It was more than enough cold water to trigger his curse, but the awaited transformation never came. He stared at his reflection, unchanged. In excitement, he even looked down the pants of his worn gi to verify that he was, in fact, still male.

He was cured. A burst of happiness rushed through him as he gave the biggest grin that mouth could muster, and Ranma started to laugh. It wasn't merely the laugh of a child, but the doubled over manic laughter of one dying of thirst who had finally found an oasis against all odds and had their thirst eased. For the first time in a long time, he was truly himself again. Even if a bit pint-sized.

"B-BOY! You awake?!" Ranma heard, over the scowling and screeching in the pit. The boy perked up and looked over, walking to the edge of the pit. What met his eyes made him stare for a good number of seconds. His father, covered in scratches and a large amount of meat tied to him with ropes, was battling against not only the starving cats but also iron chains attaching him to boulders and stakes in the pit. The old fool had secured himself down there to where he couldn't simply leap out, with assorted other outfits made of meat dangling out of the tree over the pit for his later use once his current garb had been consumed.

"G-good! About time you got up! _Nnngh_...listen, Ranma! Train on your own for now, and feed yourself from the yattai. I've got my own-_yeyeYEEE!_...training to do! Got that? Don't slack off! I'll be firing that Moko Takabisha too before you know it! T-then we'll be going for some _real_ training! Until then, ignore me, even if I plead for aid! J-just as I did out of respect for your training!" Ranma blinked at the sheer idiocy as he processed the scene before him.

"...uh...yeah. Sure, Pops." Ranma should have been enraged. He should have beaten the ever-loving snot out of the man. But he didn't think that this body could do that yet and his father was letting the cats do a fine job of it himself. Electing to accept the absurdity for what it was, he moved along and did as Genma recommended so as to test his body.

The results were about as Ranma expected. His speed and strength were, in comparison to his normal self, a joke. Still, he knew how to improve them significantly. In addition, he knew that he still had his ki and could notably bolster his own strength and speed by reinforcing his body with it...to a point. Finally, he decided to try what he'd managed to do the previous day in anger. With some focus, he recalled what it was like to be in the Neko-ken. How the ki flowed through his body, how the form responded and flowed, and even whispers of the instincts of the form that threatened to claim him this time around. It took a bit of time, but with his ability to assimilate techniques, Ranma was soon romping around on all fours at a notably higher pace, slashing through nearby bounders dug out of the pit with ki-claws. It was a significant compensation for his degraded abilities, that was for sure.

Ranma breathed heavily from the exertion as he recalled what his father said about the yattai. Exploring the site, he found what his old man was referring to and froze in his tracks. The Kuonji family's Okonomiyaki Cart. His fist clenched as he recalled that the Neko-ken training started immediately after he'd been taken from Ukyo's company. Seeing the meat section of the cart mostly looted put it in a fresh context. The marriage hadn't been for the cart to feed them. It had been so the old man could train him without paying for the cats' bait!

This ticked him off anew, though he also kicked himself mentally for having never realized it before. His mind went back to those he left behind. Ucchan. Akane. Shampoo. Even his mother. He supposed that getting him out of the way was the point of whatever Mousse' attack was. Looking back, he and Maomolin were likely together on the whole thing. It was pretty clever, but it also gave Ranma a chance at a fresh start. After all, those people weren't dead, just...younger. And with the Chinese elements out of his hair, things could be so much easier in his life. Cologne and Shampoo were interesting, but not worth seeking out for the trouble and demands they'd bring.

At the thought of a 'fresh start', Ranma made his decision. The boy packed up their belongings. He left his father the items needed for survival but took the tent, his own belongings, the radio, the money, a bunch of papers which included assorted contracts for his hand in marriage, and assorted tomes including the Neko-ken manual. He paused for a moment when he found the Yamasenken and Umisenken scrolls. Should he? The boy pondered briefly before recalling what the Yamasenken did to the Kumon Dojo and the resultant death and suffering. Taking them and getting it all in a backpack, he then took some spare rope and tied himself to the cart to ensure that it wouldn't get away from him.

Before leaving though, he first got out some paper and a pencil. Searching those files as well as his memories for reference, the boy found an appropriate one for his idea. The location was in an alternate direction and he vaguely remembered the man being particularly dishonorable and insufferable, worth sicking his father on. He carefully wrote out a note as politely and with as much kanji as he could to make it seem like a child could not possibly have written it. It was difficult, given how atrocious his penmanship was even before losing 12 years of muscle memory, but it would likely be enough to fool his father.

_Saotome Genma,_

_I found your son while on business here in Kyoto. Taking back to my daughter in Kagoshima as per the marriage agreement. Taking your camping gear and martial arts tomes as an interest payment for the extra years you've had him. Ranma will have a far better life as the heir to the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Volcano Climbing than you could ever hope to provide._

_Hideki Yamamura_

After putting down the note, with a rock on each of its four corners to keep it from blowing away, he elected to quietly make his getaway with the cart while using the Umisenken to conceal his ki from his distracted father as well as passerby. He was to a certain degree thankful to his father, but he couldn't allow things to continue as they were. There were things the boy had to make right, and he needed to start with Ukyo.


	3. Bound by Honor

_Chapter 03: Bound by Honor_

Ranma strained as he moved, each step feeling like he wore weighted clothing. Since using the Umisenken to conceal himself while pulling a cart too large for him awkwardly through Kyoto simply made people stare and run away from the 'haunted yattai', he'd elected to try something else. His father's ki-space, Mousse' Hidden Weapons Style, and the Umisenken's Goshin Dai Ryūsei Fu (Mega Cloth of Falling Stars) techniques seemed to operate by the same basic mechanism with different applications. Because of that, he was now straining to contain the Okonomiyaki cart and all his claimed items in ki-space, alongside that which he'd already had before. Mousse could carry massive numbers of weapons and chains that were heavy and made of metal! Ranma knew he could manage this. He just had to get used to it! Every step of this was training. It also helped that he could use the Umisenken from those he sought to hide himself from, like the police. He didn't want to drag them into this.

He didn't know where to find Ukyo initially, but a telephone booth with a phone book provided him an address for her father. Ranma hadn't remembered his name, but it was on the marriage agreement. A map of Kyoto taken from his father filled in the blanks, and Ranma was soon standing in front of a slightly run down-looking building that was crammed between two larger ones. It appeared to have been an older building around which the newer structures had been built. It seemed to have a small kitchen and a sliding panel for customers to walk up to, but it was by no means as nice as Okonomiyaki Uuchan's in Nerima had been...or would be. Ranma was still coming to terms with the apparent time travel and the warped tenses it employed.

Approaching, he groaned slightly and let the yattai out behind him with a distinct thud. With a sigh of relief, and glad that he managed to keep hold of everything else when letting the cart go, he then approached the door and knocked.

A man started to open the door. "Sorry, We ain't open-Ranma!?" Ukyo's father said in surprise. There was the sound of scurrying behind the man as Ukyo also appeared at her father's side. Ranma took note as her features shifted through surprise, happiness, and anger.

"Ranma! Why'dya leave me behind and steal our yattai, jackass!" Ukyo shouted out in irritation. The boy responded in a way which was difficult for him and his pride, but he'd steeled himself to do. He bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Ucchan! Pops was up to his ol' tricks again! I didn't know what was goin' on until later! I brought the cart back..." Ranma said, gesturing behind him. "Pops likes to engage me to marry girls, and take their stuff. I didn't get what happened this time cuz' I thought you were a boy-" -_**SMACK-**_

Ranma had thought being honest right from the start might fix things, but the smack across his face proved otherwise. Ukyo scowled at Ranma.

"...Guess...this is a bad time to tell you I ruined that sauce, ain't it?" -_**SMACK-**_ Ukyo hit his other cheek with a growl of added fury. Ranma, not sure what else to do, just stood there and took the abuse like he did with Akane. He felt hands around his neck before Ukyo's father stepped in and pulled them apart.

"Break it up, Ukyo. You don't attack people who aren't fighting back just because you're ticked off." Ukyo pulled away and crossed her arms with a grumble. "Come on in, Ranma. We should probably talk about this some more." Ranma was permitted entry and ushered to a seat at the table. After this was accomplished, the bearded man fired up the griddle. With an expertise which reminded him of Ukyo's older self, the man got to work cooking while Ukyo stared at Ranma in anger from across the table. It was a tense silence only held at bay only by the fact her father was in the room. Thankfully, the man elected to speak as he cooked the meal.

"So, you say your father does this a lot? Tricks people into marrying you off and giving up dowries?" Ranma was almost relieved when Ukyo's father asked the question.

"Yeah. When he was starvin' once when I was a baby, he traded me for rice and two pickles. And that ain't even the first time. I was engaged to his friend's kid before I was even born. The fat old man plans for me to get their dojo as dowry, then retire in his 40s and mooch off me and my wife the rest of his life." Ranma looked to Ukyo's father's back, as he cooked. "That's the only engagement he's gonna honor."

The man paused for a moment at this statement, before he resumed cooking. "I see. Well, it shows the meaning of my friendship with your father that he wasn't the one to recommend this engagement, and even tried to tell me you were spoken for. Until I mentioned the cart as dowry, of course. I'm not happy about it, but I did push him to cast aside his family's honor. Perhaps this was the price for that."

Ranma was stunned. His father hadn't been the one to propose the engagement this time? He hadn't expected that. He glanced to Ukyo, whose anger had been replaced with surprise and confusion. "Well...appealin' to Pops' greed can work, but it can backfire pretty bad, too. But to try and push this even knowin' I was spoken for? It don't reflect well on you, either." Ranma said, somewhat bluntly.

The man gave a laugh at the comment as he finished cooking the Okonomiyaki and set some down in front of the kids. The man would then seat himself. Ranma practically inhaled his double-helping, the man knowing full-well of Ranma's appetite. "Well, you were strong and I decided you'd make a good husband for Ukyo. The fact you came back here just shows you're honest and will take care of her properly."

Ranma started to choke on his meal in surprise, pounding his fist on his chest before he was forced to grab some water and chug it down. Only after this was accomplished, and a few moments of heavy breathing, could he respond. "You're still tryin' to go through with it? Pops is a master, but he's also a no-good thief! How can you trust Ucchan with him?"

"He seems to have done well enough to raise you. Even if you'll be a good man in spite of him, you'll still be a good man." The father said, eating his own meal and seemingly resolute in his logic.

"Daddy...I don't like this..." She said, fearful. The man put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder and began to comfort his daughter.

"Ukyo, listen. You're going with him tonight. It's for the best of the family and our Martial Arts Okonomiyaki style." Ranma didn't like where this was going. He expected Ukyo's father to be enraged and to curse the name of Genma Saotome like so many others.

"But why, Daddy? What's the family style got to do with this? I don't get it! I don't wanna go if it's with a bad man! We should keep Ranma here with us!" Ranma wasn't sure what was happening, but it certainly wasn't good. Ukyo's earlier anger was forgotten and replaced with worry.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Ukyo. It's for the best." As the man spoke, Ranma felt a well-honed sense kicking in. The subtle but distinct sensation of a father trying to pull a fast one. But what did this man have to gain by trusting his own child to a thief like Genma? Even after his nature was exposed?

"What about the good of your kid? You really trust Pops? After all this stuff? He steals! He cheats! He just trapped me in a pit of starvin' cats with meat from the yattai on it as trainin' to try and make me go PSYCHOTIC to learn a new trick! An' then did it to HIMSELF! You want that for Ucchan?" There was hesitation, but the man was firm.

"Ukyo is going with you." Mr. Kuonji said, resolutely. Ranma didn't know what else to say. This wasn't what he expected, but there was a ray of hope. He had the contract. If Mr. Kuonji didn't have a copy himself...maybe that's how his own father planned to get out of it?

"Do you have the contract?" Ranma asked. This distracted Mr. Kuonji, and Ranma spoke further. "If you don't have the contract, then it won't hold up. Pops won't honor this if you don't, right? He's got no reason to. You don't got proof, you got nothin'."

The man pondered the matter for a moment, and rose. "Follow me. I'll show it to you. You can't touch it though. I don't want you tearing it up in misunderstanding..." They walked to the man's bedroom, Ukyo seemingly unused to being in her father's room. "I appreciate you looking out for Ukyo, I really do. Even at your age, it shows you'll be a fine choice for her. There are just things you don't comprehend yet."

He opened his closet exposed an old style iron floor safe, and blocked the view with his body as he put the combination into the dial and unlocked it. Ukyo looked on, amazed and unaware that the safe was even there until now. There were scrolls related to the Kuonji family style of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki and other ancient things inside...and the agreement. Ranma's heart sank as Mr. Kuonji pulled it out and displayed it. Ukyo's father had gone and written it up to be iron-clad, which made sense in hindsight given that he knew there to be at least one competing claim at the time.

Ranma's posture showed the man that his point had been made, and he put the agreement back into the safe. "Don't worry, Ranma. Ukyo will make a fine wife and you'll eventually look back on this fondly. Treat her well."

"...Part of that's lettin' her choose what makes her happy, ain't it?" Ranma grumbled, but the man closed the heavy safe and ignored the comment as he ushered the kids out of the room.

"Come on, Ukyo. Let's pack up your things. Maybe restock the meat while we're at it, if Genma's used it up already. Ranma, wait downstairs and finish the extra Okonomiyaki before they get cold, alright?"

Ukyo looked sad and confused as she was led into her own room for the last time. Ranma stood there as the door shut behind them, pondering what to do. He couldn't hear the words through the door, muffled as they were, but he did hear the crying. Ukyo was crying because she was going to lose everything. Again. Just in a different way. That document had ruined her life this time around too. The eighteen-year-old mind in a six-year-old's body struggled to find a solution.

A few minutes later, Ukyo and her father came downstairs to find Ranma where he was supposed to be, an empty plate in front of him. He was pensive, but didn't argue any further. He was silent as the man bid his red-eyed daughter goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he ushered them out of the house and closed the door in her face. She sniffled the whole time as Ranma went to the Okonomiyaki cart. Ukyo stared at her home, but Ranma called out to her.

"Ucchan...I'm sorry about everythin'. We ain't got much time though..." The girl looked back to Ranma, a very different Ranma than the one she remembered. With a tearful nod, she walked beside him as he pulled the cart. However, once they were out of view, Ukyo was shocked as the cart vanished and Ranma looked pained and ready to topple over.

"R-Ran-chan? The cart-...w-what happened? Are you alright?" Ukyo inquired as her hand went to his shoulder, the child confused. However, Ranma simply turned and gave her a cocky grin in spite of his struggles.

"Just bit off a bit more than I can chew...I'll deal though. We need to move fast to the nearest train. Don't know how much time we've got..." Thinking he meant that they needed to go to the hospital or a doctor, Ukyo complied without question, unaware of the young boy's true intentions. Her confusion was hindered by her worry as she led him to the nearest station.

"Two adu-...err...child tickets to Kyoto Station." Ranma said to a ticket operator as he offered the money in exchange. The operator complied, noting that these were likely kids rushing to beat curfew. After Ranma bought some some stamps and postcards from a vending machine first, the two were soon on a train to the center of Kyoto. This was the easy part. The hard part was coming up later.

Ranma worked to write on the post cards as they traveled, Ukyo blinking as she saw Ranma use kanji she had no idea how to read or employ. She then saw him sign them with names she knew weren't his.

"Ran-chan, what are those for?" Ukyo inquired. Ranma responded with a smirk.

"Part of the plan to get free from all this stuff our fathers dumped on us, Ucchan. We're makin' a break for it. Since you're comin' along though...I need you to listen to me, okay? I've gotta make room for you in the plan."

!LINE!

The rookie police officer looked on in shock as he watched the blatant case of animal abuse and self-harm happening in that pit. Parents and children had reported the man mistreating cats, but he hadn't expected this. His older partner put a hand on the shoulder of the younger officer as a heavier-than-air sleeping gas was employed to incapacitate the lot in the pit.

"Martial artists. Don't try to reason it out too hard." The veteran officer looked at the note they'd found on the ground. "Some of 'em get kind of crazy, past a certain point. This one's got a record of petty crimes a kilometer long, using his young son for almost half of 'em. Looks like it's finally caught up with him. Check those chains he's wrapped up in and use them in addition to our own restraints if they're sound and don't have any tricks to 'em. We need everything we've got to keep this one from escaping."

Genma Saotome, in his haste to achieve what his son had, found himself distracted and in a position of easy pickings for the police. Only as the man began to pass out, chained and unable to muster the strength to escape, did he realize his error and curse his own hubris.

!LINE!

Cologne pondered things as she and the redhead worked their way back toward the Joketsuzoku village. Though she seemed strained and even occasionally unsteady at first, the girl needed no direction nor guidance in her movements toward the village. She knew exactly where it was. What worried her was the information what had been conveyed...and in Shampoo's case, the lack thereof. Whenever Shampoo or the reason for Mousse or her own involvement in matters came up, the girl would evade the question or simply not speak beyond the phrase _'it not matter, not happen this time'_. There was something there what the girl simply did not want to convey. Of course, what she did reveal was concerning enough.

Happosai was involved, and was the grandmaster of Ranma's school of martial arts. Thankfully, the boy seemed unwilling to accept Happosai's rather perverse worldview. In addition, this girl knew where Happosai kept some of his stashes in the future and also roughly where and when the man would be sealed and by who. One of the people in question also happened to be unknowingly in the possession of at least some of the treasure that had been stolen from the Joketsuzoku village in Cologne's youth.

It was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. Surely the council would agree. If they rescued a skilled child with such potential from the taint of Happosai's influence in the process, even better.

_'Child, how did Ranma defeat Saffron, anyway?'_ Cologne asked, curious. That fact wasn't exactly something to ignore either.

The girl responded without hesitation, since Kiema wasn't around. _'Hiryu Hyo Toppa. Special version of Hiryu Shoten Ha. Used Saffron's fire magic with Gekkajan's ice magic. Froze Saffron's lower half and kill. Too too powerful.'_

Cologne couldn't help but chuckle at that one. _'That makes sense, child. For a human to defeat a kami would require cunning by default. I would be more suspicious if he hadn't employed such means. Ranma must care for this Akane.'_

It was a leading question, she knew, but the girl still responded. _'He care, she might not. Never figure out. She confusing and violent maniac. Mother die when young. Father spineless after wive died and not teach Art to Akane even while call her heir. Akane not improve. Then forced into engagement with Ranma as stranger. Ranma and others come and surpass. Make Akane frustrated and angry.' _Cologne could imagine. Such an arrangement wouldn't have been tolerated in her village. It was such a backwards world that the outsiders had built. Before she could comment further though, they'd arrived at the gates of the Joketsuzoku village.

'_Honorable Elder! Welcome back home!'_ One of the guards at the gate greeted. The green-haired and blue-eyed girl noted the redhead and clenched her jian (double-edged sword) firmly just in case, but did not make threatening moves. _'What happened with the light in the sky, and who is this?'_

Cologne glanced to her traveling partner, unsure of how much to convey at this point. _'It is alright, Bura Shu. This young one is involved with the light, but brings knowledge rather than calamity. I need to call a meeting of the Council. She has volunteered information which they will need to hear. In the meantime, she is my guest. No Kisses of Death or lethal strikes are permitted. She may appreciate a good spar at some point, though.'_ The Elder wasn't obligated to explain her reason for calling her peers together, but did so to ease the redheaded guest that this wasn't about Ranma's future. At least, that's what Cologne wanted to convey. The girl claiming to be the drowned spring's embodiment showed no signs of disapproval, as she had hoped. Her opinion of Happosai wasn't a positive one and she even seemed to relax slightly at the comment that there would be no Kiss of Death. The success of Cologne's subtle placation was barely achieved before a crash was heard from inside the gates.

'_Mu Tsu! I don't want you! Go home!'_ A young but familiar voice called out from within, getting the redhead's attention.

'_Never, Xian Pu! I'll beat you one day and marry you!'_ The guard couldn't help but smirk while the redhead sighed at the confirmation of her suspicions.

'_At least your descendant is getting a regular workout. If she keeps having to do this every day, she'll be stronger than the rest of her generation before we know it.'_ The guard was amused, but Cologne seemed a bit tired of the situation.

'_How many of those useless pairs of glasses has Xian Pu broken so far? How many walls have they damaged? His tenacity is admirable, perhaps even amusing and heartwarming in small doses, but Xian Pu is not pleased.' _Cologne liked the child well enough, and was fairly close to his family, but he was likely to grow up to be one of the pushy men that the Joketsuzoku women tended to have disdain for.

'_It no get better over years. Shampoo no want more than friend, but he no see. Mousse chase too too much. Drag others in fight, blame when fail. Skilled in Hidden Weapons Style, but throw away honor when Shampoo is goal.'_ The redhead interjected in a cool anger, making the guard wonder what was meant by this strange commentary. Cologne contemplated the input more seriously. If this girl's interpretation of things was true, the Elder might have to change Mousse' path significantly and quickly. The pair were allowed to pass the Bura Shu and entered the village, where they were greeted with the sight of a mussed up Mousse with broken glasses trying to tackle and fight a bag of flour and proclaiming his love for Shampoo. The true object of his affections looked on while holding a small staff and appearing irritated. This mood improved quickly when she saw Cologne.

'_Grandmother!'_ The precocious six-year-old purplette beamed, rushing to the Amazon Elder and chattering in Mandarin at a pace that the redheaded newcomer found hard to follow. She seemed to be asking if anything interesting was happening, and her being bored disciplining Mousse.

'_Yes, Mu Tsu's greatest skill is his stamina.'_ This wasn't praise as much as a bit of cleverly parsed lament. _'Ah, this traveler is my guest. She will be staying with us for a time while I try to plan something with the Council. I expect you to behave for her while I tend to that, Xian Pu.'_

Shampoo looked to the redhead for a moment, finding her odd. She was an outsider, but also with subtle differences to her face. The child had never seen a Japanese person before. _'I don't understand why I have to behave for an outsider, but if she is your guest...okay, Grandmother.'_ The girl smiled and earned a smile from her ancestor in exchange. Shampoo then looked to the redhead, walking around her and studying her for one complete revolution before finally speaking. _'I am Xian Pu. Who are you, Outsider?'_

The newcomer blinked, unsure what to respond with, but shrugged and gave the truth. _'Nyannichuan. Am spirit of Nyannichuan made human. Have memories of Joketsuzoku warriors but jumbled. Born from magic. Body look like last person with curse.'_ Shampoo didn't understand a lot of that, but she did understand 'born from magic' and that she had memories of her sister Joketsuzoku

_'You are Joketsuzoku, but have an Outsider's body? Strange... Well, you're Grandmother's guest! I'll give you a tour while Grandmother meets the Council! Quickly, before Mu Tsu notices!' _Shampoo grabbed the far taller redhead's hand before any protest could be made and rushed off, waving to her Grandmother before going out of sight. Of course, this was before Mousse could realize what was going on. The half-blind boy kept struggling with the sack of flour, which fell over and pinned him temporarily as Cologne looked on.

'_...This will not do.'_ The Elder sighed as she left the awkward scene to call a council meeting, resolving to make a better future than that which was presented to her.


	4. Making Plans

_Chapter 04: Making Plans_

Ranma moved quickly once they arrived at Kyoto Station, in spite of feeling the strain from his overuse of ki-space. Putting the letters he had written in a postbox to be processed and mailed, the boy smirked at how things were going. The timing was going well in spite of things. With luck, he'd be able to leave Kyoto with Ukyo before either of their fathers suspected a thing. The girl in question moved along with him, hand-in-hand, in her confusion and concern.

"Ran-chan, are you alright? Where are we headed? What plan?" She inquired, alarmed that he wasn't going to get medical aid but instead fleeing from his father outright. Still, she felt safer with him somehow than she would have with his father. Maybe it was because he acknowledged their fathers' mistakes. Maybe because she felt like they were on the same side in this. Maybe because he seemed to know what he was doing while she was a scared six-year-old. This lattermost part likely compelled her the most to follow Ranma and not try to dissuade him from this course of action.

"We can't discuss that where people can listen. Pops might track us that way. Just follow my lead, okay?" With a nervous nod from Ukyo and a tightening of her grip on his hand, the boy gave a cocky smile that Ukyo was learning to appreciate in a new way. Ranma started looking up information on bulletin boards and planning things. He'd intended to sneak onto a plane at the Kyoto Air Terminal, but there was nothing flying sooner than the trains were moving. That and Ukyo reduced a lot of his stealth for hitching a ride. That left the trains. The Tokaido Shinkansen's bullet trains could probably make the trip to Tokyo in roughly three hours, but they were too streamlined to ride on top of. That left one option. The Tokaido Main Line.

"Come on, Ucchan. We need to be sneaky, okay? They won't let us on trains that go very far without a grownup, so we need to do somethin' Pops taught me." Ukyo was a bit confused at first, until Ranma started leading her around and sneaking from place to place to get close to a freight train. He then looked around for a moment before suddenly charging up his limbs with ki and scooping her up in a bridal carry. Ukyo let out a startled squeak, but Ranma immediately darted out and leapt from the ground onto the top of one of the train cars. A few people turned and investigated the source of the sound, but found nothing where they once stood.

Ranma held the girl close and concealed them as best he could, panting a bit from the exertion combined with the strain of his expanded ki-space. Once everything was back to normal, he got to work. Taking some rope and a white blanket, he started to quickly construct a cover of sorts which was a close enough color match to the freight train's roof that it would not draw much suspicion at a glance. This tied down blanket served not only to hide their presence, but also helped serve as a windbreak.

"Alright." Ranma whispered to Ukyo as he rapidly constructed his camouflage. "We're goin' to hide under this blanket and ride on the top of this cargo train to Maibara Station in Maihara, then switch trains to get to Atami, and switch again to get to Tokyo. My mom's house is there. Pops thinks I don't know about her though. It's the last place he wants to go anyway. Then I'll tell her how screwed up our Dads are. Make sure not to raise your head or anythin', by the way. There are tunnels and stuff above us sometimes. The sound'll get real loud in them, too."

Ukyo shuddered slightly as the train started moving, even as Ranma tied them together and anchored them to the train with the rope. She wasn't used to this. Was this her life now? Sneaking around on top of trains and running from his father? "H-how do you know how to do this stuff, Ran-chan? And why do you think your mom would help us?"

Ranma assumed a practiced position as the train's speed increased, the sheet on top of them billowing only so much before its restraints kept the inflated structure in place and gave it the appearance of a rigid structure that was part of the train. "I know how to do this because Pops made me do it all the time. And Mom'll change stuff because she won't _like_ that hemade me do it all the time. Or that he got me engaged to a bunch of girls. Or that he steals and lies. Or that he hurt you. He's supposed to be teachin' me to be a 'man among men', and he ain't." Ranma's focused expression concealed his worry. What about the seppuku pledge? Would she try calling it in this soon? Ranma hoped she wouldn't, but he couldn't be sure. It was a risk, but one he had to take.

When the wind sped up and its roar increased, Ukyo was distracted from the conversation as she whimpered and held herself close to Ranma. He looked over to her and noted the six-year-old shuddering both in cold and in fear as she clung to him in desperation. It was only then that Ranma realized that he had made a mistake. This wasn't the eighteen-year-old Ucchan he knew who had gone out to take on the world and made her own restaurant. This was a six-year-old Ucchan who was entering that world for the first time. And he'd plopped her on top of a train to brave the wind, cold, and noise at 130 km/h. At least he hadn't picked the bullet train.

Words could scarcely clear even the small distance between the pair now, due to the sounds of the train and the wind. Making a decision, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close before he called forth a faint glow of warm yellow ki and wrapped it around them both. Ukyo stopped shaking after a few moments as she felt Ranma's life force surround and protect her. She looked at him in surprise when she felt warmer and received a reassuring smile from the rogue martial artist.

"T-this light! H-how are you doing this, Ran-chan?" She inquired in awe, even as the sound of the wind whipping around them was dulled by the ki's resistance to its assault.

"Ki manipulation, Ucchan. It's all about breathin', focus, and tappin' into your energy. Wanna practice? We've got the time." Ranma offered to try and teach her something that usually took years to master, hoping it would take her mind off the fear.

"Practicing? On top of a moving train?" Ukyo asked, incredulously. The girl was not exactly thinking of this as a proper venue for training.

"Sure, Ucchan. Anythin' and everythin' can be trainin' if you can see the opportunity. That's kinda how I do things." Ranma's explanation was simple enough for a child to understand, even if it had layers of nuance behind it. For all the struggles and strife in his life, this thinking had made him strong. Now it was time to show Ukyo that whatever life threw at her could make her strong too.

It was unlikely that she'd be able to manage her ki or handle this stress all in one go, or that his ki would hold out all the way to Tokyo to keep them warm, but they could at least have some breathing room if they could just endure and get to Maibara Station.

* * *

Lu Fa was not particularly pleased at being rushed into an emergency meeting by her rival. Still, the wrinkled old woman did not complain or protest as she took her place among her peers in the dimly lit room. Ku Long and a redheaded outsider she did not recognize stood in the center of the meeting chamber, a single pillar of natural sunlight reflected down onto them via a mirror as a spotlight. The seating wrapped around this pillar and clung to the the walls of the room, with the seat of the Head Matriarch in the middle of this horseshoe seating opposite the room's sole entrance and the pillar of light.

Many present knew Ku Long had been the quickest to sense the bolt of ki rushing in and to go to investigate, and she likely had something notable to report if she went to the trouble of calling this meeting with such urgency.

This turned out to be a profound understatement.

First, the ki turned out to be a remnant of a person sent back by one of their tribe's own children through the dishonorable abuse of the Wind Tunnel technique. Secondly, the ki had crashed into Jusendo and used a previously unknown source of magic to regenerate a new body based on the previous form it held, complete with memories of its previous incarnations. This also resulted in the loss of the Spring of Drowned Girl. It was hard to believe, but when the youngster with Ku Long started to inform the court of events that had happened centuries ago in broken Mandarin, events from when only the oldest of the council were yet alive, such suspicions were squashed. Lu Fa actually found that her own great-grandmother was also represented in the girl's memories, which was quite disturbing.

Third, this new entity's dominant incarnation mostly knew Ku Long and Shampoo and seemed to have an at least limited trust in them. Given that the girl was a gestalt of Joketsuzoku warriors through the ages and a young man who had apparently killed the kami of the Phoenix People, this was a sobering realization to just how powerful this girl was and how strong the previously unknown male could become.

Finally, as if none of that were bad enough, Ku Long had managed to make inroads with the Phoenix People who had arrived on site and had a chance to take advantage of the situation to go further in this regard. If she actually managed to cultivate a working line of communication with the powerful and secluded race...well, Ku Long had positioned herself dangerously well. So well that Lu Fa couldn't ignore it.

Of course, the news of Mu Tsu's crime and the information on Happosai sobered the more positive aspects of the development and made Lu Fa think. Perhaps she could turn this to her advantage in her ambitions to become the next Head Matriarch over Ku Long? The legendary pervert was from Ku Long's history a tad more than any other, and Mu Tsu's family was affiliated with Ku Long's quite closely.

_'Ku Long...our rules on the use of the Wind Tunnel are quite clear. They demand nothing less than death. Why have you not already enacted the required punishment?'_ As cold as it was, this was just a little jab to get the Council primed for what was to come and put Ku Long on the defensive. Not that Lu Fa expected her rival not to have some sort of answer.

Indeed, Ku Long had such a response to parry the jab as she looked to Lu Fa. _'Those laws are intended for when the act has been done and the person caught after banishing their victim elsewhere. To apply them when we have received the banished, while our Mu Tsu has still committed no crime, is not proper. Changing the child's path before he reaches that point should be our goal, not punishment for something he has not even done.'_ Murmurs of agreement with Ku Long's logic filled the chamber.

The Head Matriarch, Lo Shon, listened intently to everything discussed. She was profoundly old, even in terms of the Joketsuzoku's Council of Elders. Many had been waiting for her body or mind to fail so as to claim her station, but that day had not yet come. She elected to speak on the matter, after listening to the murmurs of the Council.

_'It seems that the Council is largely in agreement in this regard. Young Mu Tsu will not be punished for his later self's transgressions, but these circumstances will be noted when formulating his training and judging his growth. His chasing Xian Pu and damaging the village will no longer be tolerated, if this is the kind of man it allows him to become.'_ With a focused gaze, the woman resumed her silence. She knew of Lu Fa's ambitions, and wanted to see how Ku Long would respond to her pushing. After all, what better test for them than to let them have each other? Within reason, of course.

Lu Fa, undeterred, pressed on. _'Also, you have taken to making concessions to the Phoenix People without our permission? Assisting them in making a new Spring of Drowned Girl and allowing them access to the new spring at Jusendo is not something you were qualified to decide.'_

Ku Long knew that this was going to be more of a fight it had to be, but maintained her calm as she responded to her opportunistic rival. _'What I said to the Phoenix People was that I would recommend cooperation to the Council in regards to making a new Spring of Drowned Girl. It was this child who opened the new spring at Jusendo and stated that it was necessary to avoid an open conflict with the Phoenix People in the future. I have conceded nothing, and recognize the weight of the council's decisions in this matter.'_

_'But you implied that our assistance was possible when you had no right to do so-'_ Lu Fa protested, before she was interrupted.

_'Semantics.' _ Ku Long interjected, much to Lu Fa's irritation. _'We require the Spring of Drowned Girl, as do the Phoenix People. Each of us has half of that which is required to make a new one, and no current quarrel exists between us. Raising issue with the new Spring prematurely would have threatened their cooperation in the making of the Spring of Drowned Girl, which we need. Rather than trying to assign blame for a non-existent trespass,'_ Lu Fa's eyes glared at Ku Long as she met the challenge, _'you should decide on whether or not to accept my recommendation.'_

_'Agreed. Ku Long has acted appropriately in this matter so as not to sabotage our options in haste. The new Spring is not going anywhere in the interim. The council will deliberate over her recommendation.' _ Lo Shon said in support of the argument and Ku Long's reasoning.

_'But agreeing would require someone to risk drowning in a Spring. Should she not be held responsible for that?'_ Lu Fa said, trying to eke out at least some form of concession or punishment for her rival.

Ku Long stared down her opportunistic rival. _'Not if we make it voluntary for the purposes of honor and state the risks openly. Or do you propose to blame me for the choices of others who risk themselves for the village?' _ Even under this pressure, Ku Long managed a small smirk. It made Lu Fa's blood boil, and there was more murmuring. Everyone present was skilled and had sensitive enough hearing to pick out the others' opinions, and no formal voting process was needed. Everyone knew the tally.

_'Ku Long, the Council entrusts to you the voluntary recruitment of the a Spring of Drowned Girl or Woman template. Coordinate with the Phoenix People to restore the Spring.'_ Lo Shon placed the responsibility on Ku Long's shoulders as Lu Fa bristled at her loss.

_'Young one,' _ Lo Shon said as she turned her attentions to the redhead in their midst. _'you mention an opportunity to assail Happosai, but Happosai is a grand master of this Ranma, correct? Would you feel conflicted should we strike against him?'_

Without hesitation, the girl responded. _'No conflict. Hate Old Letch. Ranma hate too and want change Happosai's Martial Art into honorable one if inherit. Also know what he do to Cologne and village. Joketsuzoku fight Happosai is just.'_ There was a smile from the girl that the lot of them would easily recognize as the anticipation for something too long denied.

_'Look forward to look on his face.'_

Lu Fa's confidence returned as she saw an opportunity. _'In that case, we should entrust this responsibility to Ku Long as well. She did once hold him in high regard in her heart before he attacked the village, and to cleanse the mistake of her youth is not an opportunity that should be withheld. In fact...I would insist upon it. Ku Long should go to Japan quickly to observe and strike when the time comes.'_

There was yet another round of deep murmuring in the room. Blaming Ku Long for Happosai's attack was a low blow, though not exactly one that was completely unwarranted in the eyes of some. Might he have stuck around as long as he had to steal what he did had she not been interested? A number of old 'what-ifs' circulated in the minds of those present. The redhead glared at Lu Fa, though she retained the presence of mind not to lash out against the Elder.

_'You would blame me for his crimes? You must be desperate, Lu Fa.'_ Ku Long said, maintaining her composure in spite of her displeasure. _'Prodding for every opportunity to foist blame or frame this whole matter in a negative light. You reveal your ambition and malice too openly.'_

Lu Fa growled. _'I care not for your interpretation. The fact is that you and Happosai have more history than anyone else in the village. Hunting him down is your duty, and we know not exactly when the chance will come. I can handle the Phoenix People. This takes precedence. Besides, this young one wants to go to Japan and find that boy and get him away from his father as soon as possible, correct? She will need you watching her anyway.'_ The implication wasn't lost on Ku Long. Bring the boy back, even if there was no reason under their law to demand it. Removing Ku Long from her council seat and taking the Phoenix People negotiations from her in this manner was the best move she could come up with.

Ku Long, rather than being angry, gave a calculating smile after a noteworthy pause. _'...If the Council will allow me permission to employ creative measures of my choosing, I believe I can resolve the Phoenix People matter in the prerequisite three day preparation period before I depart. I will need to take Xian Pu with me though, since I am responsible for her training and since Mu Tsu clearly needs a change in his lifestyle. Lu Fa's insistence on my involving this child also implies an interest in making me responsible for her. If so, I request to adopt her into my clan, with the approval of the Council, as Ku Lan.'_

This caused a lot more murmuring, and Lu Fa blinked. What was she planning? Did Cologne plan to find a volunteer for the Phoenix People's process before she was ordered to leave? Why was she interested in going along with being removed, even temporarily, from the Council? Adopting the outsider made more sense since she held ancient memories of the Joketsuzoku, but it was a massive risk that she wouldn't have tried. Lu Fa looked around to the confused members, but her face settled upon Lo Shon, whose face simply shifted slowly into a smile of understanding and approval. Lu Fa then realized one possible action that Ku Long had left to her.

_'If you intend to use this young woman as the template, I must insist that the template be of the Joketsuzoku as a matter of honor.'_ Lu Fa said, trying to cut off an avenue of action for Cologne under the guise of pride.

_'Ah, that is my intention, Lu Fa. Trying to coax the poor girl into that role won't be necessary.'_ Ku Long's confidence did not waver, and Lu Fa was feeling concerned. Just what was the old crone planning? Before she could press further, however, the Head Matriarch spoke.

_'This girl exists because of the cumulative actions of the Joketsuzoku. Regardless of the blood in her veins, she is strong and has the memories and knowledge of our ancestors. This knowledge will surely grow as she acclimates. Ku Long will have her three days, has permission to be...creative as long as it suits the needs of the Joketsuzoku without breaking its laws or honor, and has her new daughter. The Council welcomes Ku Lan into the Joketsuzoku. She will spend some of the next three days trying to stimulate her memory with our scholars, as they also learn everything she has to convey to us.'_ The newly named Lan, or Ran in Japanese, was stunned. She'd been adopted into the Amazons without any muss or fuss? The part of her that was Ranma found this hard to believe. She looked to Ku Long and the older woman simply smiled knowingly.

_'Do try to fix your Mandarin in that time, Daughter. It won't do to have you representing us poorly.'_


	5. Preparations

_Chapter 05: Preparations_

Genma Saotome awoke at the prompting of an offensive odor. His cuts from the hungry felines stung from the familiar sensation of antiseptic, and he could feel unfamiliar clothes on his skin. Part of him didn't want to stir, but the scent and the sensation of restraints compelled the man to realize that something was wrong. Opening his eyes, he noted that he was firmly held to a chair with shackles and that his hands were in metal mitts that kept his fingers locked in position. The exterior of these mitts were heavily padded, ostensibly to mitigate any punching advantage.

"Like your mittens, Saotome? They were recommended by Detective Nogura in Sapporo. He sends his regards. The prisoner jumpsuit suits you better than that gi did, too." One of the two uniformed men in the room with him, the elder one who had a defined chin and glasses, pulled the smelling salts away from Genma's nose and continued to speak. "You remember Detective Nogura, right? You gave him a concussion two years ago when he arrested you for robbing that collection box. He's still not sure how you managed to use your fingernail as a screwdriver without hurting yourself, but you won't be using that trick to escape custody again."

Genma gave a nervous smirk, trying to appear confident. On one hand, he was clearly in police custody. On the other, they didn't realize he had all sorts of tools and the like hidden in his ki-space. Not that such contraband mattered when he couldn't use his hands. He elected to bide his time for the moment and play along. "Hmm...Nogura...I remember now. He never understood that some of us are desperate to feed our children. So, who are you and why am I here? I'm sure this isn't for reminiscing about one of the times my son almost starved."

The police officer's eyes narrowed as Genma used his son to justify his crimes, just like his file said. "I'm Detective Ito of the Kyoto Prefectural Police, and this is my partner Detective Katsuragi of the same. We've caught you red-handed in the largest animal abuse crime Kyoto's seen in over twenty years. You're also going to face charges for digging a giant pit in the middle of a public space without a permit. If you're a masochist, that's your business...but dragging animals into it is something you'll pay for. You're lucky none of them died from starvation or dehydration. Of course...you've already paid a pretty high price for your crime."

Genma's eyes had narrowed as he listened, but the last part gave him pause. "What do you mean by that?"

Detective Katsuragi, who had thus far remained silent, slid a piece of paper in front of Genma. "This was found at the scene. Apparently while you were doing...whatever you were doing in that pit, someone abducted your son. The note's apparently from one of the people you've defrauded with a false engagement."

Genma's eyes widened as he read the letter which his son had written, the man soon shaking in rage...

_Saotome Genma,_

_I found your son while on business here in Kyoto. Taking back to my daughter in Kagoshima as per the marriage agreement. Taking your camping gear as interest for the extra years you've had him. He will have a far better life as the heir to the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Volcano Climbing than you could ever hope to provide._

_Hideki Yamamura_

"Of course, we've called down to Kagoshima. The Yamamura family all seem to have alibis and your son hasn't been found. The handwriting on this note is also a bit unnatural, so we're not sure who actually took your son. We need you to tell us if you remember anything strange. Anything at all." Detective Katsuragi's words fell on deaf hears. Genma wasn't listening. He glared at the note, unresponsive, before he gave an abrupt cry of rage.

"TORIYAAAAA!"

With the loud battle cry, the metal folding chair groaned and creaked from the strain with Genma's exertion. The man attempted to get free and even managed to stand, warping the chair he was bound to accordingly. Detective Katsuragi gaped for a moment before he slammed an alarm buzzer and police officers rushed into the room to subdue the prisoner. Detective Ito was not as impressed, using a leg sweep to knock the unruly man and his warped burden onto the ground for the officers to restrain.

"RELEASE ME! MY SON! _MY SON! RANMAAA!_"

Genma was rushed off down the hall and into a padded room, the two Detectives left with very little to work with. Removing his glasses, Detective Ito rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. It was a common habit for him when he saw the ridiculous. "Tch. Martial Artists. We need to keep digging. Maybe we can get a hold of someone sane who can help us clear up this mess."

* * *

The train finally slowed and the wind became bearable enough for Ranma to lower his ki barrier a bit. Ukyo gave a shudder at the removal of the protective warmth. She hadn't managed to manifest her own ki yet, but Ranma had been reassuring and also used it as a means to pass the time for her. Still, she was at her limit.

"Ran-chan...I...can't take any more of this..." She said apologetically, upset at her own weakness. Here Ranma was able to do such amazing things, but she couldn't keep up. Thankfully, the boy didn't seem angry.

"I know, Ucchan. I need a break too. We're at Maibara Station in Maihara. We'll get off here and rest, okay? Hold on just a bit longer." The boy took careful stock of their situation. By using the cargo train, they'd avoided as many people being around to see them leave as possible. Quickly removing the ropes once the train had come to a stop and stowing away the sheet covering them, Ranma grabbed Ukyo in a bridal carry once more. The station had no roof over the train, and thus Ranma was able to roof-hop directly off of it and start moving across the rooftops of Maihara.

Ukyo would have cried out, were she not tired and numb from their trip and her own ki practice. After a few leaps, however, she grew to realize that Ranma knew what he was doing. The afternoon sun was out and it was a beautiful spring day, so she admired the scene stretched out before her while she held her arms around Ranma.

"It's so pretty up here, Ran-chan! C-can...I learn to jump around up here like this?" Ukyo inquired in spite of her fatigue. Ranma's response was to give a small laugh before reassuring her.

"Sure you can, Ucchan! It's all about conditionin', balance, and using ki to strengthen your body. Just keep practicin', learnin', and tryin'!" The truth was that he was using more ki than conditioning at this stage. His immense ki reserves had come back in time with him, but he was hemorrhaging power between the use of his ki space, warming and protecting Ukyo on the train, and using it to compensate for his smaller body when moving. Thankfully, there was a small forest-covered mountain a few blocks east of the station. Moving across the rooftops, they soon transitioned to jumping across tree branches. It was a bit longer before they found a nice area to set up camp, when Ranma landed with a small groan and set down Ukyo.

"R-Ran-chan! You're still hurt? We need to find a doctor!" Ukyo said in worry as Ranma doubled over.

"C-can't hold it! It's gonna come out!" Ranma groaned as Ranma pulled out the sheet from before and spun it around to cast shadows in a hurry. Ukyo went white. What did he mean? Was he throwing up or was he going to-

In a flash, a bunch of items appeared all around and behind Ranma as he purged his overloaded ki-space through the shadow of the sheet. The Okonomiyaki cart, his and Genma's camping equipment, some clothing, some thermoses of hot water, and assorted other odds and ends. The most surprising thing, however, was when a loud **thud** resounded immediately behind Ranma and a familiar object was brought to Ukyo's attention.

"Ran-chan, how...why..._did you just poop out DADDY'S SAFE_?!"

* * *

After tending to the lunch rush, Mr. Kuonji had intended to take a moment to place the half-day's take into his safe until he could deposit it in the bank later. Unfortunately, when he opened his bedroom closet door to access the cast-iron cube, he couldn't help but gawk. It was gone. Just...gone. Even the bolts which had kept it attached to the floor were missing.

He spent several silent moments of stunned contemplation trying to decide whether he was angry or impressed. Eventually, however, the former emotion won out.

"_GEEENMAAAAA_!"

The cry of rage toward the likely culprit pierced through the establishment and beyond, rapidly warding off any would-be patrons who were waiting for a meal.

* * *

"KYAAA!" Ukyo charged with a childish cry of anger at Ranma, who impulsively dodged in time to avoid a spatula that subsequently went *CLANG* against the safe. The girl started to chase him around, attacking and flailing in anger as he played keep-away and sometimes used the heavy structure as a shield.

"Ucchan, what's wrong? What'd I do _this_ time?" The boy asked as his tired body protested from the action. The two young martial artists moved quickly, albeit without much finesse in Ukyo's case, before Ranma leapt up into a tree where Ukyo couldn't follow.

With an enraged pout, Ukyo glared up at Ranma. "You stole from Daddy! All that talk about how bad your Dad is and you did the SAME THING! He needs that safe's money! Go give it back! NOW!"

Ranma blinked, before his expression got angry. "Hey! I didn't want your Pops' stupid money! I took it because I _had_ to! That stupid marriage contract's in here! You know, the one that he kicked you out over?" Ukyo's face stayed angry, but she started to shed tears and sniffle at the reminder. Ranma quickly changed gears before she could start to cry again. "But if we have the contract, he can't make you marry me! I have Pops' copy and the safe has your Dad's copy. You're free! We just gotta go get my Mom's help to find out how to fix this and keep him from doin' it to you again! He can get back his other stuff in there later, promise!"

Ukyo was still sniffling, but her posture relaxed a bit. Still sad and wary, but not really angry anymore, she gave a "Hmph! He better!" and turned away, walking to the various items which Ranma had spit out.

"...So, uh...do you need toilet paper?" She asked, hesitant to actually touch anything.

"What? N-no! I didn't...it wasn't _in_ me or anything! It was in my ki-space!" Ranma protested, jumping down from the tree. He approached the camping equipment, and began to assemble a tent.

"Ki-space? What's that? Another technique?" She was eventually satisfied as to the items' general cleanliness as she looked over various items. Ranma sure had a lot of stuff tucked away. No wonder it hurt. There were even a couple of weapons.

"Ki-space...well, it's hard to explain. It's like...usin' your life force to make your own little space to store stuff. Like a pocket that's part of you and not just your clothes. You know how girls pull hammers or weapons out of thin air when guys tick 'em off?" Ukyo stared at Ranma for a few moments after he finished speaking. Sure, her father could do things like that after lots of training, but did he really think that all girls could, just like that? _Could_ they, when they got older? There were a lot of things that were already making Ukyo doubt her view of the world.

"I think so." The girl settled on saying, not really able to articulate her racing mind.

"Well, it's that. I just carried way too much." He finished pitching the tent and got a large and a small sleeping bag ready inside. Ranma was surprised to find that the items he had in ki-space before being dragged back in time were still with him. He gave a solid yawn, his six-year-old body having been through a lot over the last day. Ukyo responded with a yawn of her own, stretching a bit before putting a tarp over the yattai and the safe to protect them a bit extra from animals. She then put a couple wooden blocks on either side of the wheels to keep it from rolling about. Ranma grabbed up the weapons and a few choice things before putting them back in his ki-space, not willing to simply leave them out for anyone to take.

The kids were soon ready for an afternoon nap, Ranma climbing into the larger sleeping bag he used in the future out of habit and leaving the smaller one for Ukyo. "Rest up, Ucchan. We've got a lot ahead of us, but it ain't anythin' you can't handle." He closed his eyes, hearing Ukyo zip up the tent's entrance behind them. He expected her to take the other sleeping bag, but was surprised to feel movement next to him. Then warmth.

Opening his eyes halfway, he saw that Ukyo had chosen to join him in his roomier sleeping bag instead of sleeping alone. The girl had nodded off almost immediately, exhausted from the journey.

Ranma's confusion was dulled by his own exhaustion as he slipped into slumber...

* * *

***THWACK*** Ran's opponent flew off of the log easily, and the girl was internally thankful that the Kiss of Death was a non-issue. That was one good thing about being railroaded into the Joketsuzoku without her consent, though part of her memories felt comfort that she was in the tribe once more. Another Amazon her age jumped up and engaged in combat with a jian, Ran's staff spinning to deflect her strike before striking her in the chin.

This was the ebb and flow. A bit of time teaching what knowledge she had to the scholars of the group, a bit of time restoring her atrophied Mandarin, and a bit of time practicing combat before they started the cycle over again. For the moment, they were working on rebuilding muscle memory with weapons and Chinese Wushu. The fact that Ranma Saotome was typically a hand-to-hand fighter meant that the body Ran currently found herself in needed conditioning to handle weapons with more than above-average proficiency, even if her mind retained the memories of their more nuanced use. The Chestnut Fist wasn't necessary for her to re-learn, but the Breaking Point training would come later.

_'Lan!'_ Cologne called out the Chinese form of her new name, bidding Ran to quickly finish with her opponent. Avoiding a strike from the jian, Ran managed to sweep her enemy off her feet mid-lunge with her staff. This had the predictable effect of knocking the warrior off the log. Even if her real name was Ku Long, Ran couldn't help but think of her as Cologne even with her gestalt memories bidding her to show more respect. The redhead leapt down from the log in the middle of the Joketsuzoku village as Cologne and Shampoo approached.

_'It would seem that the warriors in your own age group aren't pressing you hard enough to fully refine your technique. We will have to find an alternative. Thankfully, if all goes well, you will soon have a partner to spar with that has similar needs to your own. Come with me to Jusenkyo. I need witnesses to this, and you are the one who has made what I plan possible.'_ There was a smug smile indicating that the woman had been handed something she approved of very much.

_'Alright. I will come.'_ Ran said as she restored the staff to the area's training weapon rack, causing Cologne to raise an eyebrow.

_'You realize that you are permitted to take a weapon with you, don't you? You are Joketsuzoku, after all.'_ Cologne reminded her in case she was unaware.

_'I have weapons in ki-space. Is why am practicing with staff and pole arm.'_ When Ran stated this, Cologne gave an approving nod before squabbling was heard nearby.

_'Go away, Mu Tsu! Grandmother and I are busy!'_ Shampoo said, glaring at an approaching Mousse.

_'I will come too! I heard the rumors! You're going to another land for training! I can help!'_ Mousse said, in desperation.

_'I'm going so I can be away from you, stupid Mu Tsu! I don't want you there!'_ Shampoo blurted out in anger before getting into another fight with the boy. This time, however, Cologne wouldn't have it.

_'Mu Tsu! You will respect the decision of the Council! Remember that if you continue as you are, you will cast aside your honor and use a forbidden technique in a dishonorable manner. Lan was born from your error, and there is yet one more in the world we must find and make amends to for your future self's arrogance.'_ Cologne looked to the boy, sternly laying down the law. _'While we do not intend to punish you for something you have yet to do, we must change things to make sure you do not grow up to do so again. That means no more chasing Shampoo outside of sanctioned challenges, which you have burned through for the year anyway. We are going in three days and you will not follow.' _Without waiting for his reply, Cologne, Shampoo, and Ran all departed. Ran was the only one who looked back at him before leaving. It was harsh, and Ran felt a little bad for the boy, but it couldn't be helped. A stern shift was needed to keep him from going down the wrong path. With a flash of recollection of Mousse' Wind Tunnel attack, Ran turned away and followed the others.

It did not take long to arrive at Jusenkyo, though a number of others had followed. This included curious members of the council such as Lu Fa and Lo Shon, a few guards like Bura Shu in case the Phoenix People caused trouble, and some others. Naturally, the warriors helped make sure no one got too close to the Springs themselves. A spring had been covered with boards and otherwise prepared for the group, but rather than going straight to it, Cologne went to the group of Phoenix People nearby. Kiema was among the group, having been waiting on a response.

_'Well, what did your council say, Elder?'_ Kiema queried, addressing Cologne.

_'They agree, though my time and ability to seek out a volunteer has been hindered notably. Fortunately, I have a proposition for you in that regard. One which will suit your needs and fire back a jab at the political enemy trying to sabotage our efforts.'_ Cologne gave a smile, and Kiema raised an eyebrow. Leaning in when prompted, Cologne whispered in her ear...and Kiema showed a look of surprise, and wariness.

_'Well, it may work, untested as it is.'_ The Phoenix Person said, interested. _'And it would probably give us a very good profile for the spring, if my presumptions are correct-'_

_'Hey, you!'_ Ran blinked, turning to see a young child. An even younger Saffron glared at her, wielding the Kinjakan. _'You're supposed to be the one who eventually kills me, right? I don't believe your story! Prepare yourself!'_

Moving more clumsily than even his older pre-Rebirth self, the child moved at a speed which still dwarfed that of about 80% of the Joketsuzoku, though not Ran. The girl managed to dive out of the way when he flung the tip of the Kinjakan at her like a fiery discus, but Saffron merely grinned darkly. The tip of the Kinjakan arched back to try to strike Ran from behind, but it was not to be.

Pulled from her sleeve, the girl drew her weapon and a blizzard of ice cold wind struck the offending razor-sharp disk. Steam filled the area until the wind carried it away, revealing the top of the Kinjakan on the ground sizzling...and an unharmed Ran holding a familiar staff with a crescent moon theme.

_'T-The Gekkajan! When did you get it?'_ Saffron asked, his blood running cold.

Ran looked to the child, gripping the staff firmly, before speaking bluntly and calmly. _'Shortly before I killed you.'_

One could hear a pin drop, the child shuddering as he found himself now believing the tale. That was no boast. There was no pride or bluster in it. It was a simple response borne of cold, hard fact. The two groups' warriors prepared for a fight...

_'But had no choice. You threatened life of someone dear to me. Made it her or you. You no care for innocent blood on your hands.'_ Saffron took a stance, preparing to defend...but the attack never came. _'Strangely, have no quarrel or hatred for you. Pity him for warped by people's suffering. Take away suffering with Spring of Ranma. Hope you become better man than he was.'_ Saffron hesitated, staring at the woman...as she reached forward and patted his head.

_'Not afraid of battle, but would be meaningless battle. Not your sin to bear.'_ The child blushed and stammered at the treatment.

_'H-hey, I am a Prince! Know your place, Landling!'_ Saffron barked in clear embarrassment as he backed away.

_'Place where I want to be. Can do as wish. Just wish that child grow well.'_ Ran wouldn't be bossed around, but she wasn't malicious. Saffron grumbled as he went and reclaimed the tip of the Kinjakan. He was still irritated, but no more attempts to strike at Ran were made. Lu Fa had honestly hoped for the battle, so that her rival's daughter and mission would be lost, but no...it had been defused.

It was then that the procession moved again. Past the Springs themselves and to the new cavern in the mountain with the Jusendo spring inside which Ran had dubbed the Spring of Ranma. Cologne decided to speak.

_'Everyone. As you know, I am responsible for recruiting a template for the new Spring of Drowned Girl. Lan is excluded from consideration because she was born from the Springs already and they may respond unexpectedly to such an effort. Since I have to use volunteers, and have little time, I will only be able to ask once. Are there any who wish to assist in restoring the cure for those women cursed by the Springs?'_ Cologne was influential, but the idea of drowning in a spring wasn't an easy sell for those who believed the curse...and the rest thought the curse to just be legend. Add that to Lu Fa's earlier footwork in dissuading volunteers in hopes of sabotaging the elder's efforts and Shampoo's mother being out on a mission to a neighboring province, and no one was forthcoming. Well, almost no one.

_'I want to help, Grandmother!'_ Shampoo's voice called out, to the surprise and even the amusement of some of those assembled. Cologne simply smiled, feeling pride.

_'That's the proper attitude for a descendant of mine, Granddaughter. Unfortunately, we need someone in their prime. The day may come when we have need of your aid, but it is not this day.'_ Shampoo was a bit less enthusiastic about being passed over, but seemed to understand. _'If none of you are willing to take the risk, then I'll just have to try the backup plan. It is a good thing the Council gave me permission to try creative solutions.'_ Lu Fa wondered what her old rival was planning, but was stunned when Cologne leapt backward, and sent her clothes away into her ki-space before a resounding splash was heard.

The group watched in stunned disbelief as the woman who broke the surface of the Spring of Ranma after a few moments wasn't the wrinkled Elder from before. Instead they saw a youthful, blue-haired woman rise into view. Ran realized that the Spring brought humans to their prime as well, not just Saffron. Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse simply wouldn't have noticed since they were already near their prime when submerged in the Spring of Rebirth before!

Wiping the water from her face, Cologne's green eyes opened and regarded those present. She then inspected herself, even grasping her own assets and bouncing them a couple of times in her hands. _'Even better than I'd hoped. Now I can undergo the process myself. I trust that a Joketsuzoku Elder restored to her prime would be a suitable template. With this many witnesses, there can also be no doubt as to my identity or the nature of the Spring later.'_

Shampoo was stunned, her grandmother gone and replaced with this woman. But something about her speech and her voice still resonated in the child. _'G-grandmother? Is that you?'_

_'INEXCUSIBLE!'_ Lu Fa cried out in rage. _'Reducing your age with magic! How could you stoop to such vanity, Ku Long?!'_

Cologne gave a cold, calculating smile. Without the wrinkles on it, Ran was reminded of Nabiki enough to feel a shiver run down her spine. _'Vanity? Who was it that ensured that I would have as brief a time as possible to make a new Spring, attempted to sabotage any volunteers for the task, and also manipulated the Council to have me chase Happosai immediately thereafter? Between making the spring as quickly as possible and having a form that best appealed to Happosai's weaknesses...this was the best possible option to abide by the Council's decision. A decision you personally proposed.'_

Lu Fa growled darkly. _'You imply that this was for the sake of the village and not for your own benefit?'_

Cologne's smirk stayed unhindered by her rival's simmering resentment. _'The best solutions are sometimes those that enrich all. Besides, you did strip me of my other options. Blame yourself, if you dislike the consequences.' _ Seeing no need to justify herself further, the woman stepped out of the spring and was provided with a towel by the Jusenkyo Guide's amazed wife.

She promptly dried off to avoid Spring cross-contamination and went to the site of the blank Spring. Once the Phoenix people pulled the protective boards away from the top of the small body of water and tied some roles to the elder's waist and wrists, she exhaled and jumped in of her own accord. After some bubbling and tense waiting, during which Shampoo started to sniffle, the young Elder went still. She was pulled back out by the ropes in an unconscious state, as desired, and her lungs emptied of any water. There were tense murmurs as her vitals were checked before the words _'She's still alive!'_ rang out to the relief of those assembled.

Her lungs cleared and her pulse and breathing strong, the woman was carefully dried off again and placed on a stretcher made of woven wood strips and padding. A blanket was placed on top of her, and she was carried back toward the Joketsuzoku village. When Lo Shon gave Cologne a respectful nod as the latter was carried past, Lu Fa knew that her efforts had backfired drastically. Cologne had attained a distinct advantage over everyone else in the Council of Elders and parsed it successfully as a sacrifice made for the village.

She would likely outlive them all, and they'd love her for it.


	6. Waking Up

**Author's Note: I've read all of the review comments, and I thank you for the praise. A lot of the lore in the past of Ranma 1/2 happened either with Ranma and Akane were about 6 years old or at a very vague but similar point of time in the past. Because of that, this story format has a lot of possibilities. Most of the questions regard things that have or will be explained in the story, leaving just a few that need explicit focus. Also, I am requesting input on if I should change the "Mr." and "Mrs." to Japanese honorifics or leave them be. I am trying to keep the story easy to follow for those unfamiliar with such, but have a hard time writing Ranma without lapsing into the Japanese format.**

**I made a small correction to Chapter 4. The train Ukyo and Ranma rode on was a cargo train on the Tokaido Main Line, not a bullet train on the Tokaido Shikansen, and as such was going at about 130 km/h (~80 mph). The Bullet Train can go over double that speed, but lacks places to conceal two people as easily on its roof.**

**To clarify something else, the city of Maihara was renamed Maibara after Maibara Station and merged with the towns of Ibuki and Santo in 2005, but we're in late March of 1977. So for those wondering, references to Maibara and Maihara weren't due to typos but intentional.**

**Screaming Dean****: The idea for making Cologne younger came from my musings in an initial idea that the Spring of Drowned Child or perhaps even the Spring of Drowned Girl could be used by their very nature to fight or even reverse aging due to the fact that they explicitly focus on early stages of life. Female Ranma might never age beyond just shy of her prime, for example. I also pondered if the Spring of Rebirth/Hot Jusendo Water transformed humans into their prime of life as it did Saffron, and we just never noticed it with Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse in canon due to how they already started out near their prime before being dunked in it. When I was thinking of ways to make Cologne go through unexpected changes for the story and how she might go about seeking an advantage over Happosai, the idea of her casting aside her old age for a more capable and distracting body stood out as an option.**

**Dorumakk****: I acknowledge that I'm not that good at naming things, but the "Wind Tunnel" is actually a deliberate nod to a very similar-looking technique used by the priest Miroku in the series Inuyasha. It was written by the same author as Ranma 1/2.**

**TGnat****: Congratulations for spotting said Inuyasha reference!**

**Mr. Haziq****: Finding a pun for Ran's Chinese name was very difficult and turned out almost impossible for me. It had to start with "Ku" which is Cologne's family name or "Xian" which is Shampoo's. The latter was a stretch. Ran (Japanese) and Lan (Chinese) are the same name, so going with a Ku Lan in an effort to come close to Ku Long was the best I could come up with...both to keep Ran's identity of being similar to Ranma while also trying to indicate that Ku Long wanted to train the girl to be like herself. The pronunciation is somewhat similar between Ku Long and Ku Lan at least – possibly close enough to have Ran be marked as 'a second Cologne'. Whether Cologne is successful in this remains to be seen.**

* * *

_Chapter 06: Waking Up_

A beautiful young woman in a traditional kimono and carrying a parcel walked through the doors of the Kyoto Prefectural Police Headquarters. She appeared to be in her twenties, and her hair was done up rather than loose. The lack of a 'kansai-ben', or kansai dialect, when she spoke revealed that she was not from the Osaka area. Indeed, she had just spent the last three hours on the Tokaido Shikansen coming here from Tokyo. Her appearance, while well maintained in spite of the abruptness and haste of her journey, showed signs of immense stress and worry. This was noted by the receptionist when the woman drew close.

"Hello. My name is Saotome Nodoka. I was called here by Detective Ito regarding my husband and my son." Regardless of her apprehension and stress, the married woman wore this strain with an air of formality.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Saotome. I will call the Detective to let him know that you have arrived. Please feel free to have a seat while you wait. If you require some tea or coffee, I can provide you some after calling for him." The receptionist smiled warmly as she picked up the internal phone. "Yes, Detective Ito? This is the front desk. Nodoka Saotome has arrived. Alright. Very well. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked up to the woman. "He will out in roughly ten minutes. He's finishing the organization of the files on your husband to discuss with you. Our new fax machine has been working pretty consistently for hours getting documents from all over Japan. Just two years ago, this would have taken days." Standing, the woman gave a smile. "You can have a seat over there, Mrs. Saotome. Do you have a preferred blend of tea? What we have isn't the best, but instant is better than nothing."

Nodoka gave a worried smile as she processed this. 'All over Japan'? Just what had Genma been up to? The Detective implied that he had a number of warrants, but the scope seemed to be more notable than she'd feared. The offer of tea also carried with it a notable implication - that the receptionist believed that this would take a good bit of time. "Yes,. Green tea, please. I suspect that I may soon need it."

The receptionist gave a respectful bow and quickly went to boil some water in a small anteroom. It was a slow period in the day, thankfully. Nodoka gave a sigh as she seated herself and clutched her bundle to her chest, fearful that she might be forced to employ its contents. Part of her desperately wanted to see her child. The other wondered if he'd be better off not seeing her if Genma had failed in his task. However, the woman shook such thoughts from her mind. A pledge of honor was a pledge of honor. Such would not be cast aside simply because of what she wanted. The receptionist would arrive with the tea after a while, and Nodoka would thank her before testing it with a sip. It was hardly tea ceremony quality, as the woman had warned, but it would suffice. Not long after, a bespectacled man with a defined chin approached.

"Hello, Mrs. Saotome. I'm Detective Ito, one of the detectives who arrested your husband and is working his case. If you'll come with me, there are a few things I'd like to discuss." He said, gesturing to a nearby hallway. Before she would comply, Nodoka looked to him with concern.

"Genma and Ranma. Are they well, at least?"

The face of the man shifted in a way that made Nodoka uneasy. "Your husband sustained a large number of small scratches which were received as a direct result of his crime rather than police apprehension. They've been disinfected, but will surely sting for a while. He has been restrained due to previous encounters with the police showing the requirement for such.. The fact that he bent a metal chair he was bound to has since shown such measures to be valid. As for your son, that is one of the topics we need to discuss. There is no sign of harm as of yet, though."

This response made Nodoka worry more, but she held that worry down. Rising, she went where the detective requested. He led her down a hallway and into a meeting room where she saw three boxes labeled 'Saotome Genma', all three packed full of folders and papers.

"How much do you know about your husband's activities?" Detective Ito inquired as he pulled out a seat for the woman.

"I know hardly anything. He insisted on taking our son on a training journey when he was two. I agreed, after much fighting and the his yielding of a concession. I have not seen or heard from them since." She carried that bundle along with her tea into the room, setting the tea down on the table in the room but keeping the parcel close. The detective was a bit curious about its contents. A gift for the son? It was hard to tell given how it was bundled.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that he has been on a spree of petty crimes all over Japan. This 'training' has been supplemented by robberies, theft, fraud, illegal gambling, and the like. He even gave a police detective in Sapporo a concussion and escaped custody two years ago after being arrested for robbing a shrine's collection box, hence the level of restraint on him how. Your son was used in many of these crimes, including numerous arranged marriages with which Mr. Saotome defrauded people out of the dowries." Nodoka's eyes widened and her expression turned blank. She gave a shudder, not wanting to accept that it was true.

"I see...do you have evidence of this?" She wanted to believe her husband over this man, but those boxes of documents didn't bode well. Still, she maintained her facade while Detective Ito started going through a folder from the box.

"While your husband was busy committing the largest animal abuse plot in the post-war history of Kyoto, which we caught him in red-handed by the way, someone happened upon your son...and left this note." He showed her a copy of the note, revealing that someone named Yamamura had claimed Ranma and taken him to honor a marriage agreement. Nodoka grabbed the copy and read it herself, trembling.

"We've verified that such an arrangement was made, and there's a document with your husband's signature here alongside that of the Yamamura family head's. It was faxed over in the past half-hour. Sadly...there's no sign that Ranma was actually abducted by this group." Nodoka's eyes darted to the Detective, bidding the man silently to explain further. "The handwriting is not a match, the man who allegedly signed the note has an iron-clad alibi of being in another part of Japan, and no one actually saw the abduction. In fact, the calligraphy of the note is labored and has been given extra care. It's clearly not the writer's natural hand."

"S-so you are saying that my husband is a petty criminal, and that my son is currently missing and possibly the victim of abduction." Nodoka trembled, unsure of how to proceed. Detective Ito gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Saotome. We're working to try and find him, but have yet to make any headway. We have no leads thus far and your husband has been most uncooperative. He flew into a rage when informed of your son's abduction, ignoring everything we tried to say once he read the note. Afterward he simply waited in his cell, meditating. We were hoping you could give us a clue or tell us anything."

* * *

Genma's eyes were closed as he focused his efforts and his ki sense while restrained in his cell. Taking stock of things as he worked, he felt through her ki that Nodoka had arrived and was growing more upset by the moment. Ranma, however, still evaded his senses. Since the boy hadn't yet learned to suppress his ki, he was either outside the range, weakened, or...well, his mind didn't want to go there. As horrible a father as he was, he was still a father and was concerned a bit beyond the scope of mere self-preservation. Still, he dare not ever confess such a thing to his son. Such softness wasn't acceptable.

He worked to try and turn the situation to his advantage. Those padded metal mitts concealed his hands and weren't enough to keep his fingers in position once he gradually pried them apart with his ki-reinforced digits. He spread apart and popped the individual finger restraints from within, careful to minimize the speed at which he did so so as not to attract attention via excess sound. Fortunately, the padding on those mitts kept the distortion of the metal underneath from being clearly visible to the guards. Rope may have been a better choice than metal, had they known what they were doing.

Only when he was ready did he force the whole Yamasenken stance, tearing apart the remainder of his restraints with loud groans of metal and a powerful kiai. Genma expected the guards to rush in to restrain him, but instead they put a hose through the feeding slot in the door and started to pump in a gas. Suspecting it to be the same sedative as before, Genma elected not to stick around.

A local Yakuza member in for processing was quite surprised when a Genma literally barreled through the wall of his cell using the Yamasenken, before moving across the small space to do the same to his cell door. Of course, Genma knew that brute force would only go so far in trying to escape the police to find his son and avoid his wife. He used the Umisenken once freed and vanished from sight, leaving the only briefly stunned Yakuza man to take advantage of the opportunity and attempt an escape.

* * *

Sounds of destruction preceded an urgent call to Detective Ito, who picked up the phone. "Ito here, what's happening? What? Right through the wall? Where are they?" His voice grew more animated as Nodoka grew more concerned. Had Genma dared?

"Lost? _In our own headquarters?_ I want the checkpoints sealed, even the rooftop! I don't care if we have to flood the whole block with sedatives, put on your gas masks and get this under control!" He urged the person on the other end to comply, but an explosion nearby rocked the pair.

"That came from the Evidence Room!" The detective got up and rushed out to the scene with his revolver drawn. Upon arriving at the scene, he found a massive hole in the wall where Genma had barged in and taken back his stuff and some extra for good measure. That wasn't the most pressing problem though.

The most concerning thing was the Yakuza punk with an illegal handgun that was also taken from the Evidence Room. He'd already begun to level the gun at the Detective as he rounded the corner of the hallway, due to the Yakuza thug hearing his heavy and rushed footfalls Time seemed to slow as he took aim at Detective Ito. The detective moved to try and aim his own revolver when he perceived the emboldened prisoner's movement, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to act in time.

But his guest could, and did.

Seemingly instantaneously after the shot rang out, a loud clang also resounded through the halls of the Kyoto Prefectural Police Headquarters. With an angled blade suddenly present between the Detective and his likely demise, the bullet caused a brief spark as it was guided over and past the Detective's shoulder with the ancient weapon. The tile under Nodoka's geta-clad foot shattered under the exertion of holding the katana in position against the bullet and redirecting its force, but her stance did not waver.

The two men were surprised, but a second shot rang out...this time from Detective Ito's revolver. The Yakuza thug cried out as a bullet cut his flesh along his forearm. It failed to disarm him, but it did give Nodoka the distraction she needed. The kendoist took this opportunity to close the distance and, with a ki-boosted slash, cleaved the gun the man had been holding in two. The rails collapsed and its internal mechanisms failed to where it couldn't even chamber a round or retain the one it was now holding. Continuing her momentum from the slash, Nodoka kneed the man hard in the chest with a jump, knocking him back and making him slide across the floor.

The would-be gunman rubbed his head and opened his eyes to look at the woman standing over him...or rather, at the rip of the Saotome Family's Honor Blade which she was pointing down at his neck. It warned him not to do anything other than to stay as still as humanly possible.

"That will be quite enough." The mother sternly stated to the man.

As backup arrived, and Nodoka carefully stepped back once their guns were trained on the man, Detective Ito allowed himself a chuckle of relief. "Crazy Martial Artists..."

Of course, this moment was short-lived as a rookie officer approached with a report. "Sir, I'm sorry to report that the other missing prisoner seems to have escaped the site. Furthermore...well..." The officer hesitated, but a stern glance from Ito bade him to continue. "We think he stole the gold we seized from that Yakuza safe house last week."

"WHAT?" Came a roar from the Yakuza thug who had been seized in the same operation and was now having his handcuffed arm bandaged. "I'll kill that balding pig!" Of course, he wouldn't be permitted the opportunity. The man was dragged off, Nodoka looking on impassively after the man as she sheathed her katana.

"...You know, after this, I doubt that you'll have any trouble divorcing your husband and getting absolutely everything, including full custody." Detective Ito said, holstering his weapon. The woman gave a sigh as one of the officers picked up and looked over the katana's documentation, discarded with the bundle. Noting that the torokusho was valid, and that the sword was thus licensed, it was returned to Nodoka with the wrappings. She then rebound the blade and documentation into the parcel as it was before. None of the police wanted to give her a hard time for carrying it around or using it, since it was licensed and used to defend the life of one of their own.

The Detective was about to bow to the woman and thank her for preserving his life, but was surprised when the woman got on her knees and bowed deeply to the assembled officers. It was a bow of profound shame, one they were not expecting. "I am deeply sorry for my husband's conduct. It is a stain on my honor as his wife and on the honor of the Saotome family name. I am only fortunate that my son was not able to see him act in this manner. If this is normal behavior, as I suspect though...I may have little choice but to follow him to his likely destination, Kagoshima, and resolve the matter as honor demands."

The officers looked at each other, confused, and Detective Ito felt his instincts kick in. Something about the finality of the woman's words didn't sound right. "I'm just grateful to you for keeping me alive, and glad you weren't injured in doing so. You're hardly accountable for this. But what do you mean by resolving the matter?"

Before she could speak, another officer stepped forward. "Ito! We've got a lead on the Saotome kidnapping, but...it's contradicting the current timeline of the boy's abduction. Can you come meet the witness?"

Wild horses couldn't have stopped Nodoka from being part of that meeting. The Kyoto Police weren't about to try.

* * *

Ukyo gave a gentle groan as she woke, noting that she was clinging to something. A dark fuzz obscured her vision, and her eyes widened as she groggily started to remember the events of the day. Finally letting go of her sleeping partner and sitting up, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Almost looking over to the shared occupant of the sleeping bag, she was abruptly roused from her peaceful rising by a loud crash and a cry. Getting up in a hurry, the girl rushed out to see what was the matter.

A fire had been started and freshly caught fish were cooking, but this didn't even enter her perception. Instead she saw a battered Ranma swinging from a tree by a rope, against a similarly battered and elevated boulder. Ranma had a hand bound to where it only exposed one finger. Other rocks were broken in halves and sometimes thirds or quarters, and a few small rocks were even mixed in with the coals of the fire. There was a good bit of destruction.

"Ran-chan? But...you were..." Her mind snapping back to awareness, she looked back to the sleeping bag to see a dark blanket bundled up lengthwise and placed in the larger sleeping bag next to where she'd been laying. How had Ranma gotten out of their sleeping bag without her noticing? Feelings of irritation that the young girl had no real comprehension or understanding of came to the fore.

"Nnngh...y-yeah, you cling when you sleep. You've got an iron grip, Ucchan. You'll be a strong martial artist when you grow up." Ranma was wearing that beat up gi, but it appeared even more beat up than before. Ranma grasped at a couple ropes loosely tied to him and started to pull. Ukyo would then note that the ropes were attached to crude pulleys that soon pulled him and the rock apart.

Ukyo blinked, processing this, before her cheeks turned red and her expression briefly soured. Half in anger over his escape from her for those same incommunicable reasons, and half in the praise he gave her. She settled for a 'hmph!' before noting his actions. "What are you doing, anyway? You're all banged up again." She asked, irritated but curious.

"T-trainin' my durability and tryin' to learn the Breakin' Point Technique. You'll want to stand back..." With that, Ranma let go of the ropes and the boy and the rock started to move toward each other. The girl cringed as Ranma smacked into that rock full-force with loud crash and a groan. Now Ukyo knew what the sound from before was. She recovered after a moment, stunned.

"Your training is beating yourself up with rocks? That's...that's _stupid_!" Ukyo exclaimed, still having a measure of sensibility that many high-level martial artists had either long discarded or never possessed in the first place.

Ranma groaned as he pried himself from the gradually deeper indent he'd making into the rock with his body. "M-maybe it is, but it still works. Makes your body really durable. The Joketsuzoku are some of the best warriors in China, and they've done this for hundreds of years. Not only does gettin' hit with the rock gradually make you tougher, but it forces you to instinctively learn to see these fault lines in the rock. At least that's how it was told to me. Heard about it second-hand." Ranma recalled what Akane and Cologne said about it, but he'd never bothered to learn the move.

The young boy let himself down from the rope, landing with a bit of pain from the training. He still moved as rigidly as he had the previous day, but that was understandable given what he'd just been doing. After removing his glove, the boy tended to the fish impaled on skewers. He rotated a couple of them so that they cooked evenly. Then, the boy suddenly started to punch into the flames themselves and winced at what Ukyo considered an obvious outcome. He pulled his hands back out and blew on them to cool them down, before blinking in realization and simply calling forth his Soul if Ice to mitigate the heat. This didn't stop Ukyo from grabbing his hands in worry immediately after.

"_Baka!_ Why did you _do_ that?" Ukyo quickly recoiled from the cold sensation of Ranma's hands, which was confusing to her, after which Ranma simply smiled and waved it off.

"Ah, it'll be fine, Ucchan. It's more Joketsuzoku trainin'. This time for speed. What you do is grab chestnuts, or in this case rocks, out of a fire so fast you don't get burned. It boosts your punchin' speed. You also learn to re-enforce your arms with ki so they can handle it. I've got that last part more or less down." Ukyo froze, looking at Ranma dumbfounded. At first she thought it was stupid, but remembering when he used that yellow glow to protect her from the wind and the cold before...she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I-if someone told you jumping off a cliff would make you stronger, would you?" She asked in anger and concern in an attempt to convince herself as well as Ranma that this was crazy, before Ranma's expression changed to a pensive one that looked more at home on an adult than a child.

"Roof-hoppin' aside, I didn't have a choice. Neko-ken, remember?" Ukyo shuddered as she remembered what Ranma had gone through. As crazy as Ranma's methods seemed, the child felt that Genma's training regime was truly insane if it included that. It had to be, for Ranma to get this strong. The boy stretched, and dumped a boulder out of his ki-space behind him. It was the same size as the one he kept smacking into, and he gave a relaxed sigh and moved more fluidly after letting it out. Ukyo stared as Ranma wordlessly picked up a skewer holding a now cooked fish.

"More training, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked bluntly as the boy took a bite of his earlier catch.

"Ucchan, everythin's trainin'. The sooner you learn that, the quicker you get stronger." The child answered bluntly, having discarded the 'training weight' he was using to help build up his body's strength and speed faster. He didn't know how Mousse mitigated the impact of the weight on his body when carrying all that metal junk, but right now he could use the incomplete technique to help him train by uniformly stressing his body.

The young girl took a fish of her own and watched Ranma eat. She was a chef-in-training, and thus in no way squeamish when it came to the food in various forms, but eating fish like this was...new. Eventually, though, she took it as the training he presented all things as and took a bite from the fish, mindful of its bones. It was a good supplement to the okonomiyaki ingredients they had in the cart, she realized. The girl pondered for a moment before asking what was on her mind.

"Can I get as strong as you, Ran-chan? If I do that?" Ukyo asked, quietly. Ranma pondered the matter, blinking a bit. He had a decided advantage over her, especially with his experience and ki reserves, so it'd be hard, but the look on her face made him stop and hold off on the cocky, prideful response that might have gotten him throttled in the past—err, future. He knew that a 'no' was a stupid thing to say, and not even necessarily true, but a blind yes...that was also bad. He didn't need another self-assured Akane on his hands. After some careful thought, something Ranma wasn't usually too good at, he settled for the truth.

"That ain't up to me, Ucchan. It's up to you. You've gotta want it enough to dedicate your life to it. I'm how I am because live and breathe it. Could you do that for the Art?" Ukyo stared at Ranma for a good few moments. The boy who kept beating her in duels for free okonomiyaki wasn't the same as the one who was talking to her here. She didn't quite understand what he was saying, but it did sound like arguments her mother had with her father when she was still alive. Saying he didn't 'live' the Art. Was this living the art? Taking everything as training? Trying hard with everything they did? She was supposed to do that for her own family's art, but could she do it for this too?

"I...I don't know. But I want to find out, Ran-chan..." She said, before finishing her fish. She didn't catch Ranma's smile. It was the best answer she could have given.

"Then that's that. Our trip to Tokyo will be your first trainin' journey!"

* * *

With a groan, Cologne opened her eyes. After a bit of time for things to come into focus, she recognized the ceiling of her home. Laying in her own bedding on the floor in simple clothing, she moved her hand before her face and inspected the youthful appendage. She still bore the conditioning of a warrior, her hands those of a world-class Martial Artist. The Spring of Ranma had not taken that away from her. Feeling warmth at her side, she looked over and became aware of Shampoo's presence. The young girl was curled up with her, clearly having fallen asleep in worry over her multi-great grandmother.

_'She's been at your side ever since they pulled you out of the Spring. As soon as you were dried off and put on the stretcher. She was still close to you in the future, so I'm not surprised.'_ Ran said quietly from the doorway. Her hair was loose and she was dressed in various colors of Orchid like her new namesake. Red orchid dominated her attire, and the young woman looked...amused? Her Mandarin had also improved, indicating returning memories.

Cologne smiled gently, watching her descendant sleep and even gently caressing her head. _'She takes to me and my mindset well. Even among her other family members, she seems to be born for greatness. It is good to know we are still close as she nears maturity. Odd how you won't tell us what role we play in Ranma's life though. Clearly, we teach him things of import for him to know the Hiryu Shoten Ha.'_ The woman fishes for information, but Ran shakes her head.

_'They were not enemies. You taught him the Hiryu Shoten Ha after Happosai dishonorably weakened him once. At times he and Shampoo stood side-by-side in combat. Mousse felt his monopoly threatened.'_ Ran parsed her words carefully, but this still piqued the woman's interest.

_'Did he have cause to feel threatened?'_ Cologne inquired, a possibility entering her mind.

_'No. Ranma would have liked a friend in her, but romance...his father ensured that his life was too ruined in that regard as it was. She grows to be very beautiful, but he wasn't interested.'_ Ran pondered for a moment, before pulling something out of her ki-space. A small book of randomness and paperclips which had Ranma's chicken scratches for school and a few other things. When Ran walked over and showed it to Cologne, the once-old woman's eyes widened.

_'Images...photographs from the future?'_ Indeed there were few of a handsome young man, a number of young women, and even Happosai. And in a couple, she saw her older form along with a young man that was much like Mousse and a beautiful young woman that was clearly her Shampoo. _'So much like her mother...'_ Cologne muttered, wistfully. She smiled, looking down to the child happily.

Ran noted the nice scene with a smile. It was a shame that it would have to be brief. _'Get dressed, Cologne. The Council wants you once you wake.'_ With a sigh, the now youthful woman gently rose and moved her grandchild onto the bed. Shampoo needed rest after the stress of the day.

* * *

The Council of the Joketsuzoku was in a controlled uproar. Never before in the history of their people had such a thing occurred. Oh sure, they were used to life extending treatments, but age-reversing? What could it mean for them? Lu Fa, meanwhile, had resorted to smoking a bit of her herbs simply to relax and keep her stress down. She had never truly been compatible with the Soul of Ice, and had to resort to such things in extremes like this. Not that she was the only one who had done so among the Elders on this day. Even the herbs did not dull the sense of defeat in her old bones, though.

She'd cornered Ku Long, and got masterfully countered for her trouble.

_'Imagine it. The ability to stay young forever. Forget dying with each generation! Our warriors could remain young and flourish across the globe!'_ One proclaimed with glee.

_'-and leave the tribe behind. Such separation breeds division and malcontent. We need to avoid moving too carelessly and remain in control. The temptations of the modern worlds are not to be taken lightly.'_ Their critic responded.

_'They would have to return now and then to stay youthful, and stay within the good graces of the tribe to use the Spring at all. That blessing is also an anchor to our ways in the face of such division.' _ Yet another observed.

_'It would allow our people to gain a mastery otherwise impossible given our mortality. Aside from the Phoenix People, of course. Perhaps we should consider seizing full control of the site.'_ The first speaker considered, smiling at the possibility.

_'Trying to simply seize in greed what Ku Long has already managed to secure for us through diplomacy seems needless. The Phoenix People are not to be trifled with. Let us not lose what we have gained in our excitement.'_ Another, one of Ku Long's allies in the council, warned.

_'You simply want the rest of us to needlessly die while waiting for a solution! I know your daughter is on the way to joining our chambers should one of us perish!' _ One of Lu Fa's allies managed to lash out.

_'At what point did I say not to use it? Are you so paranoid of your own station that you'd plunge us into a war to claim what is already in our hands?'_ The rebuttal from the original Lu Kong supporter let the Joketsuzoku Elders re-enter their managed chaos as Lu Fa pondered matters. If she waited for Ku Long to leave, then things would die down...but the chaos would abate. Was it better to wait or to strike now? Her anger won out over her trepidation.

_'There is another matter. Should Ku Long retain her standing as Elder?'_ Lu Fa's words shocked the others into silence for a brief time. Even Lo Shon looked upon Lu Fan, curious.

_'Just what do you mean by this, Lu Fa?'_ The aged Matriarch inquired.

_'Ku Long has masterfully gained an undue advantage over the rest of us. A spirit of a Drowned Spring with many generations of experience as a daughter, a youthful body which will likely outlive the rest of us by far, and a goodwill that will one day propel her to become your successor regardless of the wishes of this Council. It is too much power, too quickly. With the means at her disposal, she may yet attempt to become Matriarch Eternal! Can you all not see the danger? With her imminent departure, we have an opportunity. She leaves us to resolve one of the wrongs of her past. It may be the only opportunity we have to put her in check!'_ Lu Fa appealed to the council desperately, attempting a final measure. There were murmurs, most of them confusion Lu Fa sought to take advantage of, but a youthful voice rang out.

_'Had you been quicker to respond to what could have been a threat to our people, you could have stood before Lan as easily as I. Had you not manipulated and sabotaged my duties at every turn, I would not have had to risk myself by transforming my own flesh. Had you not crafted a challenge for me to overcome...' _ Ku Long walked into the spotlight, indeed standing as her fellow Amazons in the room remembered her being long ago. _'...I would not stand reborn, listening to a ploy that reeks of desperation and dishonor being proposed behind my back.' _ Ku Long looked at Lu Fa with a glare that the woman recalled from their youth...one of extreme displeasure.

_'Dishonor? You dare accuse me of such?!'_ Lu Fa roared hoarsely in a building rage that even the calming effects of her trusty pipe could not dull.

_'Let us call it what it is, Lu Fa. For an Elder to rise to purge another is not something done so lightly. Not without the promise of much bloodshed.' _ Ku Long's eyes narrowed. _'Is it your intention to make war with my family while I am away over your failure to harm me directly? To drive our village to civil war? How is that anything less than dishonorable?'_

_'Enough.'_ Both women looked to Lo Shon at her stern but measured response, and the chambers grew silent. She regarded Ku Long and Lu Fa with care. After a moment of appraisal, the Head Matriarch's eyes bore into Lu Fa with malcontent. _'No such warfare or ejection shall happen. I will not entertain such notions before Ku Long's return. I will not tolerate any attacks of proxy for such...pettiness, especially ones which will tear apart our council and people. Ku Long has met all of your challenges but one, and she will be permitted the chance to meet that final one without worry for what descendants or allies she leaves behind. I will not tolerate attacks on the Phoenix People at the moment either. Such would be foolish when we already have what we need. Should they try to deny us access in the future, that is another matter entirely.'_

Lo Shon then looked upon Ku Long, and sized her up one final time. _'Train your restored body and prepare for your mission undisturbed by the trifles of such politics, Ku Long. When the time comes, take Xian Pu and Cu Lan with you. Your goal is either proof of Happosai's death or the treasures he has taken from our village. Accomplish either and you may return with your head held high. It will be a good experience for the young ones...yourself included.'_ The Matriarch gave a bit of a laugh, and Lu Fa trembled in rage. To be dismissed and condemned so readily, for her standing to fall so quickly...she was not one to forgive this.

_'I understand, Honorable Matriarch. I have much to prepare for. Thank you.' _ Cologne gave a bow to the woman, her position maintained for the moment. Lu Fa had lost her composure and tipped her hand. Were she thinking clearly, she'd have waited until Ku Long was gone to act. But now, the whole of her family and allies had the protection of the Head Matriarch while she was away...

Ku Long's instincts, however, hinted that she should remain vigilant. This was not over.


	7. Introspection

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. In addition to writer's block, my family has been hit hard by real-life junk. I thank everyone for the continued support, and though I don't respond to absolutely everyone here, I read every single comment. I also respond to questions either here or in PMs, the latter in cases where spoilers might result.**

**To the guest who disliked the premise of the story: I can understand your not liking this story, especially since the curse's removal was a key part of the original storyline. If it's not for you, it's not for you. As for why the girl curse was knocked out of Ranma, the idea was that Ranma's body at this point in history was not yet cursed and there was nothing for the spiritual component of the curse/the female energy to hold on to. It struggled to cling to him, but Ranma kicked it out like an angry landlord. He mistook it for part of the Neko-ken simply due to where and when he ended up. Also, he escaped the pit before the psychological damage of the Neko-ken could be inflicted on this body's brain...but his memories of the state are now clear enough to draw from for our technique-absorbing genius to replicate the technique.**

_Chapter 07: Introspection_

When Nodoka and Detective Ito entered the room, Detective Katsuragi raised an eyebrow at the tag-along. This was unorthodox, but something told him not to cross the woman. Her expression was that of a woman on the warpath with enough self-control and focus to turn her anger and panic into decisive action. Little did he know that she had already brought a sword to a gunfight and won a scant few minutes prior.

"Detective Ito, this is Tetsuya Kuonji. Mr. Kuonji, this is Detective Ito. He's working the Saotome case. And this young woman is...?" Detective Ito's younger partner lead with while Mr. Kuonji gave a bow, allowing Ito or the woman the chance to introduce.

"Ah, this woman is Nodoka Saotome. Wife of the accused. Mrs. Saotome, this is my partner Detective Katsuragi. He helped bring in your husband, as well as the Yakuza punk you took down a few minutes back." Detective Ito said, with a little bit of surprise on the face of his partner. Nodoka gave a demure bow, continuing to hold her parcel.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Saotome." Detective Katsuragi said before Mr. Kuonji interjected.

"Wait, what is this about some Yakuza? I just came to report the theft of my safe!" Mr. Kuonji had no inkling what was happening, it seemed. Still, he had important information, and the people present needed to hear it. Detective Ito was handed his partner's notes, and the man allowed Nodoka to take a seat at the table as she stared at the man.

"...According to this, you are a friend of Genma Saotome?" Detective Ito said.

"That's right. His son and my daughter were engaged to be married yesterday. Of course, the damn thief ran off with the dowry-ah...sorry for the language, Mrs. Saotome. I've got nothing against you, but your husband did wrong by us. At least Ranma did his best to set things right after he understood what Genma did." Just her appearance made the slightly crude man want to correct his behavior, the traditional woman before him making the rough man uncomfortable. Her expression softened ever so slightly, however, at the mention of her son conducting himself more properly than her husband had. Perhaps there was still hope.

"So this safe was the dowry?" Detective Ito inquired, trying to make sense of the notes. However, Mr. Kuonji corrected him.

"Ah, no. That was stolen later. You see, Genma and I agreed that our kids would be married and that he'd take Ukyo with Ranma on his training journey. My Okonomiyaki cart was to be the dowry, so they could restock it and she could cook them better meals. Yesterday, he set Ranma down on the cart and stole it though, leaving Ukyo behind. Ranma just innocently waved, not knowing squat about what was going on, but he found out later. You see, Ranma brought the cart back to our place today. By himself." Detective Ito found this quite interesting. The kid was moving on his own?

"Around what time was this?" The detective inquired.

"Ah, about an hour before I opened my place. I have a home with a kitchen and walk-up serving window for okonomiyaki, you see. I'd say a bit before 7 AM." The man said, while Ito looked back to his partner. The two shared a knowing glance. This wasn't long before they'd found Genma. After a moment, the man continued his story. "He showed up, covered in scratches and in an even more torn up gi than usual. The cart was emptied of most of its meat, but intact. Turns out Genma stole the cart to use its meat for a training method involving a pit of starving cats."

Nodoka's eyes widened. "Wait, my husband was found and arrested in a pit of starving cats! Are you saying he put my _son_ through that as well?"

"Oh, you got Genma, huh? Yeah, Ranma said it was training to induce some sort of psychosis or something. He was pretty ticked off about his father doing that to him." Nodoka's expression shifted to one of shock, worrying for her son's well-being all over again, but the man continued his tale. "He went on to say that his father engaged him to young girls all the time, promising to marry him off only to steal both him and the dowry. Since I dress my daughter in more traditional clothes though, he thought Ukyo was a boy until after it was all said and done. He even called his father a no-good thief and tried to get me to take back the dowry and the engagement. He said something about the only engagement his father intending to honor being made before he was even born. Apparently, Genma plans to take a whole Dojo as dowry and retire in his forties, leaving Ranma to work from then on. At least that's Ranma's version. Knowing Genma though...well, I've got to say I can see it happening." The man sipped some tea, letting all of this sink in.

"..._tried_ to make you take it back? You didn't agree once told what sort of man Genma was?" Detective Katsuragi managed to softly inquire.

"...Listen. Ranma's strong enough at six to give fully grown men a hard time in a fight. When it comes to being strong enough to protect his wife, there'll be no problems. So I wanted him for Ukyo. When he came back, I was surprised about Genma, but the kid just impressed me more. Showed a solid head on his shoulders, cared about Ukyo's choices and future, tried to do what he thought was the right thing. Genma pretty much taught the kid what _not_ to be." As the man finished, Nodoka let loose a breath she hadn't been holding. This 'psychosis' didn't seem to take hold if her son was like that. Genma was on the way to honoring his end of the contract, albeit not in the way she had intended. He was not a good role model, and it was simply fortunate than Ranma had somehow come to realize that at a very young age.

"What happened next?" Detective Ito inquired, taking far more comprehensive and detailed notes.

"Ah, Ranma asked to see the contract. He said that unless I've got something in writing, that there's no way his father will honor it. Kind of surprising for a kid to think up, but it's probably because he's had to deal with this a lot already." Nodoka's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as the man spoke. "I took him to my room, revealed where the safe was, hid the dial as I put in the combination, and showed him the agreement. After he knew that it was iron-clad, I put it back in the safe and locked it up. I had Ranma go back downstairs to finish the meal I'd made, and helped Ukyo pack some of her things. After that, I loaded the cart down with some more preserved meats and sent them off."

"...Sent them...off?" Nodoka asked. The woman was more than a bit puzzled. That sounded familiar.

"Yes. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, keeping the front door shut as Ukyo cried, but eventually, she left with Ranma, the latter pulling the cart. I figure that was at about 7:50 AM. I opened at 8." The man said, crossing his arms.

"...and how old is your daughter?" Detective Katsuragi inquired.

"Oh, she's six." Mr. Kuonji said, much to the shock of the others present in the room, with the exception of Nodoka. "But she is very good at cooking and has a solid grasp of our family's martial art. She'll be fine with them."

One could hear a pin drop in the room. It took several tense seconds for the words to fully sink in.

"You...that's child abandonment! You threw your daughter out into the street!" Detective Katsuragi exclaimed, while the mantra of 'crazy martial artists' resounded in Detective Ito's head once more.

"What? No! I had a contract with Genma Saotome that he was to care for her! So I sent her with Ranma back to Genma for him to do just that as agreed! But then my safe with the contract inside turned up missing after the lunch rush!" The two detectives blinked and looked at each other. The time frame was wonky, they'd both realized.

"Are you accusing my son of stealing the safe?" Nodoka asked, coolly. She didn't know the current Ranma, as much as it pained her to admit, but she didn't like the idea of the accusation.

"What? No! Even as strong as Ranma is for his age, hauling off a meter-tall cast iron safe that was bolted to the floor? That quickly? Without my noticing as he left? No, it had to be someone else. I think Genma let Ranma go, watched the whole exchange, saw where I keep my copy if the agreement and decided to steal it so as not to honor it!"

"...I'm afraid that doesn't work." Detective Ito shook his head. "Genma Saotome was arrested at 7:51 AM in Umekoji Park, being attacked by cats in a pit. We were responding to noise complaints which indicated that he'd done so uninterrupted. The strange thing is that at the same time, we found a note claiming Ranma was taken before that time, but it was clearly forged. But if Ranma was out and about by himself at that time...could he have been followed before his abduction?"

Detective Katsuragi crossed his arms. "Strange though. The only reports we have of an okonomiyaki cart being out of place were a bit before 7 AM. One was rolling around Umekoji Park and points past it. That was probably Ranma pushing it from beside, outside of the witness' view...but we haven't heard or seen anything indicating that it's still out there. There's no sign of Ranma or this girl, either."

Mr. Kuonji blinked and was immediately alarmed. "W-what? It wasn't Genma, but someone else? And Ranma's missing?"

The two detectives look to the man, and the elder gave a sigh. They wanted to say 'this is what happens when you toss your six-year-old onto the street, you fool', but rubbing it in further wouldn't work. He was getting the point. Detective Ito spoke next, to the alarmed-yet-neglectful father. "Exactly. While we could consider that Ranma fled alone from the abuse, your report about the safe and the kanji written on the note essentially eliminate a six-year-old from consideration. At this point, I suspect that Ranma was stalked by someone else Genma Saotome knows. At this point, our only clue is to start investigating the various families who have an interest in the boy. We'll need to comb through the list of defrauded victims, but those are only the ones who have reported him. We also need to employ Mrs. Saotome's memory of any others there might be."

Nodoka shook her head gently. "I only knew of one engagement. The one to the Tendo family which was made before his birth. They are the ones to whom Ranma referred. My husband and Soun are martial artists under the same master and seek to merge the two families and schools they developed. Ranma is to marry one of their daughters and receive the Tendo Dojo as dowry. Ranma's interpretation is crude...but perhaps not wholly inaccurate given recent evidence. The Dojo is in Furinkan, Nerima District, Tokyo." Nodoka's opinion of her husband had taken a hit, and she started to question his motives in spite of her desire to believe the man. Was Ranma simply a means to an end for him? His conduct was neglectful and criminal...

"Tokyo...the opposite direction of Kagoshima on the train lines. It would make sense to lead us in the wrong direction. Do you think they are likely to be responsible?" Detective Katsuragi asked, looking through some paperwork.

Nodoka appeared contemplative for a time. "I know them as good people, but the master, Happosai, has trained my husband to resort to...questionable means to survive. While Genma reassured me that this was simply to toughen him, it has clearly loosened his code of honor as well. If that has happened to Soun as well over the years..." The woman shook her head once more. "I do not know one way or the other. I do, however, know his wife to be quite ill. It is unlikely that Soun would leave her or his daughters' side unless prompted by Happosai or Genma, if he is still the man I remember him to be. I don't believe them to be responsible with what little I admittedly know."

Detective Katsuragi gave Mr. Kuonji a displeased look as he planned what to do next. "Well, I'll add Ukyo Kuonji to the list of missing children, and to the file. Then I'll start working with other prefectures to get police to investigate. Genma Saotome's probably Kagoshima-bound, so I'll also put out a call on that case. This is just getting more complicated..." Mr. Kuonji simply sat there in stunned silence, staring blankly at the table.

All Nodoka could do was stand and pat the man's shoulder in comfort. He made a mistake, but it was too similar to an action she'd taken all those years ago. Any critique from her would be hypocritical.

* * *

**CLANG!**

A sound rang out through the mountains just east of Maihara as spatula met rock. A flock of birds flew out of the nearby trees from the disturbance with squawks of protest. However, their irritated cries went unheeded. Ukyo watched Ranma roll away from her strike and gave chase, attempting to intercept him. Her mounting fury added to the ferocity of her attacks, but Ranma took clear advantage of her accompanying loss in precision.

"Why-can't-I-hit-YOU?" Ukyo asked with building anger, every word accentuated by an attack as Ranma dodged and evaded her repeated assaults. The fight had started normally enough, simply being a way to get a feel for Ukyo's skills and limits. Ranma had advised her not to hold back, which Ukyo was finding wasn't a mere taunt. The boy wore that cocky grin, and Ukyo was learning that it wasn't worn without merit. Ranma's speed and evasion had increased significantly in the span of a single day, and his skill even more so. Ukyo couldn't fathom why, except perhaps that he'd been holding back all along. The idea of this infuriated her even more.

"It's because I'm faster and more experienced, Ucchan~" came Ranma's reply, the taunting of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts getting under her skin further and egging the girl on harder. She managed to move faster, increasing the pace of her strikes. Kicks and punches that had helped knock down the Gambling King a few days prior lashed out, but they were largely ineffectual. Ranma even got behind her and grasped her arms, shifting her position.

"Nah, Ucchan. Like this. You'll get more power behind your punches if you do it this way!" The boy had easily grabbed her and adjusted her posture in the middle of a fight, which made her even more angry...

Leaping back, the girl wanted to use the ninjutsu-based techniques of her school but she couldn't waste okonomiyaki ingredients. It was better to gauge her fighting skill without them anyway. Ranma had said that much. She panted hard, her stamina largely gone, but she rushed forward in a final charge. Arms flailing in an attempt to strike Ranma, she neglected her footwork and found herself tripped by the tricky fighter. "KYAAAAA!"

Ukyo groaned after hitting the grassy ground, and tried to recover some of her stamina instead of getting up right away. She couldn't even hit him unless he allowed it so as to measure her strength. It was like fighting someone else entirely from their fights even one day prior. However, he didn't actually hit her back. Ranma was instead adjusting her posture or poking her in areas which were vulnerable. The closest he came before was tripping her, and that came with an apologetic look which was all too easy to mistake for pity. It was meant to be constructive, but it was infuriating to the girl.

"Ran-chan, that was supposed to be a fight! You're just...poking instead of hitting! Why're ya holding back, jackass?!" Ranma flinched at Ukyo's outburst, having worried about this. He'd agreed to train her, but had forgotten about something in the process.

"You know how I thought you were a boy before, right?" Ranma reminded the girl, who nodded at the boy with a clenched jaw...angered at the fact. "Well, I don't hit girls."

"...What!?" Ukyo inquired in an incredulous tone.

"I said I don't hit girls. It ain't right. I...kinda forgot about it when I agreed to train you." When Ukyo stood up, Ranma could tell from her expression that this wasn't going to end well. Ukyo glared at Ranma, approaching him slowly and with a determined focus, and smacked him across the face with her hand. It didn't do any real damage, but he could see that Ukyo had tears at the corner of her eyes. Before he could react, she began to openly bawl.

"U-Ucchan?" Ranma recoiled in response. He never knew when to expect the crying, but he was never able to cope properly once it started. Any ideas he had of how to proceed always flew out the window when this happened.

"First Daddy and now you! No one wants me 'cuz I'm a girl! Daddy wanted a boy an' always makes me act like one, but...he...it wasn't enough so he threw me away! An' now you hate me because I'm a girl too! Why? Why ain't I good enough, Ran-chan?" The girl openly sobbed as she lamented her gender, and Ranma realized that the seeds of Ukyo's insecurities were rooted deeper than he thought. He recalled his father's insults to his own female side, and how they stung. He didn't know how to respond to this. Rubbing the back of his head, he desperately tried to think of what to say.

"L-listen, Ucchan, I don't hate you! You're the best friend I've got! It's just...look, most girls are a lot weaker than guys, right? So I'm not supposed to hit them in case I hurt them!" Ranma tried to explain, Ukyo's sobbing softening as she heard this.

"R-really? You don't hate me for being a girl?" Ukyo asked, trembling.

"No, Ucchan! Bein' a girl's fine! You be as girly as you want! If your Pops didn't want a girl, that's his problem! I just don't want to _hurt_ you!" Ranma was profoundly tense as he clarified his position, and only relaxed slightly when Ukyo stopped crying and pondered his words.

"Well...then hit me when we fight...just not super hard! I know you can do that, like you did when you thought I was a boy!" Ukyo pushed into Ranma's personal space, insistent. "Hitting is part of learning the Art, right? I wanna get stronger, even if it hurts sometimes! Then someday, when I'm strong enough, you won't have to worry about anybody hurting me anymore!"

The martial artist found himself struggling. Akane hated when he held back against her, and this was similar, but Ukyo's reason was different. Akane wanted Ranma to immediately treat her like an equal and recklessly give her his all, regardless of the consequences. Anything less was seen as disrespect. What Ukyo was asking for was different though. She knew she wasn't on his level. She wanted trained gradually. He struggled to find a reason to decline because it seemed to be a reasonable request. Even a necessary one.

He crossed his arms and thought harder, his face looking constipated as he conducted the act to which he was not accustomed. He'd always acted instinctively, but sometimes it burned him. His father had taught him that he couldn't hit women because they were weak. But were they really? Most of the people he met were weak, male or female, and he'd seen as many strong women as he had men. Maybe more if the total population of the Joketsuzoku were added in. He also knew that his female form was anything but weak and made up for any loss in strength with a boost in speed. So what was the difference? Was his father wrong about this too?

The boy looked to his friend with a calculating expression. He knew what she could become. He knew that her father trained her to be such. Without her father in her life, it was up to him to make her at least that strong. Besides, he had promised. Giving a sigh, he rubbed his cheek where she'd slapped him. "Maybe you're right, Ucchan. Pops taught me that hittin' girls was always wrong, but he taught me a lot of stuff that was messed up. I don't know if this is right, but we can try it your way for now. But we'd start with conditionin', kata, and theory before doin' that anyway, okay? That fight just now was just so I know where I should start with you. Besides, your style seems based on misdirection as much as strength. It ain't a bad thing, but you need to back up bein' tricky with more speed and power."

Ukyo's tears had yet to dry, but she was feeling a lot better at the concession. Rather than replying right away though, the girl stayed silent for a minute as she contemplated something. "Well...I wanna hear more about ki-space! It seems like something Daddy was trying to teach me before to store my weapons and combat ingredients! I...lost a spatula trying to learn it." Ranma blinked at Ukyo's somewhat embarrassed confession and pondered the matter. It was actually true that many of Ukyo's attacks in the future employed okonomiyaki ingredients. Rubber noodles, tempura with gunpowder, exploding okonomiyaki...she typically wore a bandolier with throwing spatulas, but routinely carried more than was obvious. Perhaps her ninjutsu-like school employed something analogous to the Hidden Weapons Style that Mousse employed? Well, there was one way to find out.

"Right, well, remember how he described it and see if it lines up with what I have to say. Ki-space is called lots of things. Hidden Weapons, Hammer Space, Ki-space, and Dark Magic. But it's definitely ki. It's a pocket of space we make with our life force, and it can exist indefinitely if somethin's in it. Time won't even pass inside it, and food won't spoil or anything. Nobody can grab inside somebody else's ki-space except maybe twins with very similar ki. Takin' stuff in and out is ki manipulation that's easiest to pull off when used in shadows, like from inside sleeves, but the real limitation is that it's gotta be unobserved. If nobody's lookin' at the spot you put it in or pull it out of, you can even pull big things like the yattai seemin'ly out of nowhere." Ranma explained, Ukyo following along and nodding. Seeing Ranma drop the Okonomiyaki cart behind him was a real shock. To think he had that much control when she had none... Of course, she had another question in mind.

"Hammer Space...like those shows with the dirty old men getting hit by girls they're mean to? That's real?" Ukyo asked, calling forth Ranma's memories of Akane pulling her hammer out of nowhere.

"Yeah, or even just believin' they've been wronged or wantin' to hit somebody. It ain't always used right. It's a tool just like anythin' else. Anyway, when someone sees you try to do it, their observation injects their ki into the process a tiny bit, makin' your access to your own ki-space fail. So use your senses and make sure no one's watchin' the spot you use to access your ki-space. Shield it with your body or somethin' if you have to. If you've put somethin' in the ki-space before, you should remember how usin' it feels and be able to pull it back out. Maybe you just did it where people were lookin'?"

That particular part hadn't been explained well by her father, and she'd kept trying to replicate the move in front of him to get praise. Smiling widely, she ran over to her backpack and started trying to pull that spatula out of ki space from within the bag's confines. While she did so, Ranma decided that watching would just reduce her chances of success. He decided to get some Chestnut Fist training in, gradually improving his speed. Pulling out the Kinjakan, Ranma used the magical implement of fire and destruction to re-energize their fire pit. Ukyo froze in her endeavors and stared intently until Ranma noticed her frozen in place.

"Oh...it's a magic fire staff and unicycle. Long story. Don't let it distract you too much." He tried to explain, electing to say nothing more on the matter before putting the royal regalia of the Phoenix People away and commencing his own training. Ukyo was underwhelmed with the explanation to say the least, but was still excited about her own practice.

"Of course you'd have a magic weapon. Life just ain't fair..." With a pout, she got to work trying to rekindle the feeling she'd held when that spatula vanished. She did so in the shadows of her bag away from Ranma's eyes, and the next fifteen minutes were spent with the two practicing their own respective abilities. Ranma reclaiming the Chestnut Fist while using an incomplete Hidden Weapons Style for weight training and Ukyo working on her own ki-space. Ranma's speed gradually improved as his muscles re-learned what his mind and spirit already knew, but Ukyo had no barometer for her closeness to success...until her eyes widened. Grasping a familiar handle and pulling the steel implement from the shadows, she gave a squee of delight which abruptly distracted Ranma from his own task.

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan! I did it, see? It's here! I got it back out!" She was elated at her success, and Ranma grinned back. It was impressive, considering that Ranma hadn't been taught the skill until years later. He wondered how long until Ukyo's father would have figured out the problem with her training method.

"Great-job, Ucchan! Hold on to that feeling in your ki! We're going to practice using your ki-space until you drop tonight, to hammer the sensation into your body until it's instinctive!" Ranma responded, already gathering up pebbles and the like to get started. It was the best way to learn a new martial art, after all. By doing.

Ukyo beamed, knowing she was one step closer to bridging the gap between her and Ranma already. Maybe this training journey would be exactly what she needed!

* * *

_'My daughter, leaving home so soon! I...waagghhh!'_ The father embraced his young daughter, making a scene at the dinner table. Shampoo patted her father's back. Though she liked the attention, she was already becoming aware of how prone to overreaction he was. Ran, meanwhile, looked on with memories of Soun Tendo flashing through her mind. The part of her that was Ranma felt a strangeness from the paternal display of affection. One more reason the whole of her felt an urge to remove Ranma from his father as soon as possible.

_'Daddy, I'll be fine! After I help Great-grandmother fight the imp man and meet Ranma, I'll come home to see you again!'_ The girl was happy at the idea of seeing the world, though she was a bit nervous about leaving home. She had to be brave though. She _would_ be brave.

Shampoo's mother had returned from her own mission, victorious, only to learn after the fact of what had transpired. The treatment of her ancestor at the hands of the council had her irate. Manipulating the elderly woman into a position where she felt she had to risk her life, merely for politics? It was a cowardly attempt that, thankfully, her ancestor was able to turn on its head into a victory. Still, seeing her now-youthful ancestor at the dinner table with her adopted daughter from the future was shocking enough to keep her from yielding to her impulses. She needed to be kind to her child and send her off well. That's why Shampoo would have her favorite meals until she left, within the scope of reason.

_'For the the council to allow you to be attacked so harshly politically...should I tend to Lu Fa in your absence, Great-grandmother?'_ The implication, of course, being that Shampoo's mother desired to kill the manipulative elder. This question got a smirk from her rejuvenated ancestor. One could count on family to stick together in such instances.

_'No, child. At least not without cause. The Head Matriarch seems to have permitted these trials only as a test for me and Lu Fa. A test that Lu Fa has failed miserably at thus far. The Matriarch has amended the terms to ensure that my family is protected while I tend to my mission, which has changed to either bringing proof of killing Happy or bringing back that which he stole.'_ Cologne's expression hardened a bit, which Ran took notice of. _'You will, however, help protect the Head Matriarch from attack or the weakening of her position by Lu Fa and her allies. Be careful not to violate any rules which she can take advantage of. I do not feel that this is over. I have entrusted my vote on the council to your grandmother, and she will monitor things in my absence. Treat her as the head of the family while I am away.'_

Ran could see the family's worry, and also felt concern about the possibility that Cologne might attempt to force Ranma to battle and wed Shampoo. Hopefully she could resolve this matter promptly enough to avoid such a development. _'Happosai is due to be sealed away this year. He may be weakened and an easy target. He also doesn't hurt children like Shampoo. I know a place where he hides his stolen wealth. I hope to help resolve this as quickly as possible. Try not to worry.'_ Shampoo's mother looked to her new aunt and gave a smile along with an added helping of food. It wasn't easy accepting this woman into their fold, but it wasn't without precedent or cause. Her own husband was from outside the tribe, after all. Ran seemed to care for the well-being of Shampoo, which went far in the mother's book.

They had only two days and nights left before leaving for Japan. Hopefully Ran could help Cologne reclaim her position and get the pair back to China where they belonged. Then she could seek out her own objectives.


	8. Battles of Honor

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. In addition to real-life things, I've been having a bit of writer's block. Not in where the story should go since I pretty much know where I'm heading but rather a few minor things. Some ideas needed reworking and reorganized in their ordering. Figuring out Japan's transit structure as of late March 1977 has also been an interesting challenge that I never expected to take on, but I hope that it has added to the realism of things.**

**Guest: Regarding when Happosai was sealed, there is some confusion on that. On one hand, flashbacks show a notably younger Genma and Soun sealing Happosai. On the other, the OVA with Kurumi and Natsume (who Rumiko Takahashi designed personally) explicitly state that Happosai was out and about ten years before the start of the series. It's a nebulously defined timeframe, much like everything else in this general period of Ranma's past, which gives me a lot of material to play with for this fic. Arguably, a series set in this period of Ranma's life would have as much material available for it as the original show did.**

**Guest: It's true that muscle memory is in the brain, but Ranma didn't know that. He thinks it's in the nerves in the muscles because Genma sucks at explaining things. It's actually going to be at the beginning of this chapter where he starts to realize that he's not as bad off as he thought, and I'm going to write it a bit more clearly based on your feedback. His main issue will be his younger body's physical limitations, and he already has ways to fix that in time. Cologne is in the same boat, except she's getting used to a stronger body rather than a weaker one. Three days of acclimation will be more than enough for her.**

**TheUnitedWritersVXN: I don't discuss my plans regarding future plot points here, but it's a nice idea!**

**Major Simi: Murphy's Law is an even greater staple of Ranma ½ than the transformations. It'd be a shame if I didn't let it rear its ugly head once in a while~**

**Wordlurker: Regarding the idea that Ranma doesn't fight girls is just fanon, please see Episode 2, about 20 minutes in when Ranma and Akane are standing in the hallway with buckets after being late for class. Akane taunts Ranma to fight her some time. In the sub's translation, Ranma says he'd have to hold back because she's a girl. In the dub, he outright says "I don't fight girls". I'm not sure which is more correct, though I remembered the dub when writing this. It also lines up with his conduct. He'll fight girls as a girl like with Kodachi, but he typically doesn't do so as a male unless he has no choice or is ignorant of his opponent's gender.**

* * *

_Chapter 08: Battles of Honor_

"Tchtchtchtchtch...will you stop pokin' it?" Ranma asked of his friend as the young girl applied fresh dressings to injuries on his hands and arms. The fire with the pebbles in it roared nearby, and torn apart rocks lay scattered across the area next to their campsite. It looked like an explosion test site from all the training, a large number of shadows reaching from the debris due to the early morning sun's rays.

Ukyo looked up from her work to Ranma's face with irritation. "How can I do this without touching it? Why did you hurt yourself so much, anyway?" The girl's question wasn't without merit, but he didn't give an immediate answer. After Ukyo had practiced with ki manipulation and ki-space to the point of needing to rest, Ranma had taken to training with the Breaking Point and Chestnut Fist again.

When he did so, he'd realized something. While he'd thought his skills to have atrophied due to his muscle memory not coming back with him, that wasn't what had actually happened. He'd retained his technique, but it was geared toward an older body's structure and power. This resulted in mistakes which he'd initially misdiagnosed but could be readily fixed through training. His far larger ki reserves had also carried over and helped him retain his accelerated healing factor.

Ranma never knew that muscle memory was really stored in the brain and had thus been brought along for the ride, if only because Genma was such a sucky teacher. He was just thankful that his fear of cats was lost in translation.

"I just pushed myself a bit too far. I'll be fine! Really!" Ranma finally responded, when he became aware of Ukyo's impatient glare. He'd bolstered his hand and arm muscles with ki to get as far as he could, and had to spend the night resting. It was a lost day on their journey, but Ranma's father was hopefully in a distant part of Japan right now. "At least you managed to get the ki-space technique down." Ranma praised, trying to distract her from her worry.

"Just pebbles or paper. I can't get big stuff in and out without messing up half the time..." Ukyo was a bit disappointed and tied off his final dressing with a bit too much force. Rather than showing empathy for the wince on his face, she crossed her arms in displeasure. She was still upset at him for hurting himself in spite of the change in topic.

"Hey, at least it means you can carry things like money and bus passes without a wallet. You can't get robbed that way! Speaking of robbin'...It's time I taught you a big part of livin' on the road! After breakfast's over, it's time for us to rob some bad guys!" Ranma said this with excitement, trying to get Ukyo on board, but the young girl just stared at Ranma blankly for a few moments with wide eyes. After a few moments to process this information, she let out the response of a person with at least a bit of common sense left in her worldview.

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

Nodoka Saotome wiped her lips with the napkin as she finished her meal. Letting others see her eat in public transit was a departure from convention but a necessary one due to urgency. In spite of the dire situation, she couldn't help but be fascinated by watching Japan speed by outside the window of the train. She'd changed over from the Tokaido Shikansen to the Sanyo Shikansen as she went West, and she finally boarded the Kagoshima Main Line for the final leg of the journey. She had not traveled in a number of years, and this adventure did appeal to her on some level. That part of her started to understand the appeal of a training journey or a vacation breaking up the typical monotony of life. The breakfast okonomiyaki made by Mr. Kuonji for her trip simply made it better, being superior to the offerings on the trains themselves or at the stations it had passed through by a notable margin.

As Nodoka cleaned up after breakfast, her mind went back to her discussions with the man after they finished speaking with the police. With how tight his margins already were and the need for someone to stay in Kyoto should the kids be found and returned there, Mr. Kuonji was quite happy when Nodoka volunteered to inquire about both Ukyo and Ranma in Kagoshima. The police there hadn't found any sign of foul play or abduction, but the letter that was found in the park during Genma's arrest was the only lead Nodoka had. It was also the most likely place for Genma to go after escaping from his jail cell for that very reason.

As Mount Sakurajima slowly grew in size outside her window, Nodoka picked up the bundle holding the Saotome Honor Blade and clutched it tightly. Though she'd been praised highly for protecting Detective Ito's life with the sword, the truth was that Genma's actions had created that situation in the first place. She was simply fortunate to have been able to prevent it from becoming worse than it already was.

It was one more thing to add to the growing list of dishonorable actions to hold Genma accountable for.

Before long, the train slowed to a stop and entered the station. Operating on less sleep than she would have liked, the young wife rose and straightened out her kimono before she left the train. Taking note of a map at the station and the ferry times to Mount Sakurajima, she was pleased to see that there were ferries across the water to the mountain roughly every fifteen minutes during the day, and she could easily get there from the station by bus plus a one minute walk.

She wondered exactly what she'd find when she arrived.

* * *

In spite of her initial hesitation, Ukyo was very happy. She was beaming, in fact, as an older woman in a kimono patted her head while a beaten up thief lay tied up in the street nearby. The purse snatcher had attempted to rob a wealthy lady who had gotten off the Shikansen, and he had gotten a spatula to the back of the knee and a kick to the face for his trouble. "Thank you very much, little ones! It's nice to see some people using their strength for good instead of for themselves! And so young, too! How old are you? Aren't you a bit young to be fighting crime?"

"We're six and we're on a Martial Arts training journey! We're gonna go see his mommy!" Ukyo said, surprising Ranma. He didn't like how much Ukyo had volunteered, but there wasn't much that could be done about it after the fact. Thankfully, the 'training journey' was interpreted by the woman as 'playing while on the way to her friend's house'.

"Six years old and being that strong. Well, justice deserves a reward! Here you go, you two! With this, you should each be able to buy a nice outfit for the coming school year! Don't let your 'training journey' take too long! I'm sure that his mother would be worried if it did." Ukyo and Ranma were each given a 10,000 yen note, which made the former's eyes sparkle. Ranma noted the eye with which the woman regarded his battered and torn gi, and he knew that her statement that it should go to clothing was in part because of his own weathered appearance.

"W-wow! I've never seen this much money before! Ran-chan, look!" Ukyo showed Ranma, even though he had the same amount of money.

"Yeah, it's a lot! Thanks!" Ranma smiled in kind, giving a bow before the woman walked away. Ukyo bowed as well at the reminder and gave another happy smile to her, before turning to Ranma.

"See? Returning the money we take from these thieves is a lot better than keeping it all! We might not get as much, but it's the right thing to do! Right, Ran-chan?" Ukyo was quite pleased with herself, and Ranma couldn't help but find himself agreeing in spite of the fact it limited how much food or water they'd be able to buy. Her smile was infectious.

"I suppose you're right, Ucchan. Pops justified stealin' from thieves by sayin' that the thieves didn't own what we took...but neither do we. Survivin' don't always let you make the best choices, but we ain't that hard-up yet. I'm hopin' we won't be if I can teach you how to hunt and fish along the way." When Ranma finished those words, Ukyo's smile faltered, and he wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

"Sorry, Ran-chan. If Daddy hadn't dumped me on you...I'm slowing you down!" Ukyo looked away, but Ranma put his money in ki-space and touched Ukyo's shoulder to make her look at him again.

"H-hey, Ucchan! I want you along! Leavin' you with your Pops wasn't a good idea if he's gonna marry you off that easy. You need a fresh start as much as I do. Besides, you've got lots of potential and I wanna see it! The only way to do that is to train you." Ukyo only had a brief time to think about this before she and Ranma heard a familiar voice.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! You lose!" The pair blinked for a brief moment before they urgently started to track the sound of the voice and the wailing child that immediately followed. What they saw at the source made Ukyo see red. In a park full of children, sitting on one of the swings, was the Gambling King. He was surrounded by toys, loose change, dolls, and juice boxes while several of the children cried about their lost money and possessions. "Nice try. Next!" He said, over the sound of a crying child in front of him.

"That guy again? Why does he have to be here?" Ukyo asked as she clenched her fist in anger. Ranma needed a moment, but he soon remembered. It had been mere days since Ranma and Ukyo were defeated by this cheater who used extra jokers in Old Maid, only for them to wrap him in a mat and dump him into a river. Ranma had ignorantly gambled away the Tendo Dojo in a promissory note during those games while Ukyo gambled away her family's cart. He never got the note back, and ten years later the creep had come to the Tendo Dojo to claim his ill-gotten gains.

"Hey, Gambling King!" Ranma was stunned out of his recollections when Ukyo barged out and stepped forward. The King looked over, and his eyes widened in surprise and a small bit of fear. Other children looked over in confusion to this newcomer.

"Gah! It's you two! You still owe me that cart, Ukyo! Treating me like that after a friendly game! Where's your sportsmanship?" The Gambling King's words made Ukyo even angrier.

"Sportsmanship? You used a bunch of extra jokers to cheat us! You got what you deserved!" Ukyo's outburst got the children murmuring, only for the Gambling King to smirk.

"I never said multiple jokers were against the rules. You made a bet and you lost. Don't go making slanderous accusations now." He retaliated by pointing at Ukyo insistently, getting over his initial shock. "How about you hand over that cart, and I'll let bygones be bygones!" The Gambling King was still trying to claim what he had wrongly won, a trait which reminded Ranma far too much of his own father.

Ukyo smirked. "Sorry, but the cart was a dowry. It's Ran-chan's now. You're out of luck!"

Of course, the Gambling King didn't find favor with this news and looked to Ranma. "Really? Well, maybe you'll be willing to play another game, Ranma Saotome...what was it you said to me back then? 'Ranma Saotome doesn't lose'?" The taunt got under his skin, and Ranma glared as the Gambling King pulled out the promissory note for the Tendo Dojo. "Old Maid. Joker is the card. The cart for this note of yours, winner takes both. No dumping me in a river this time. What do you say?"

"Kick his butt, Ran-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed, riling up the kids to cheer as well. They'd been ripped off, and they were quite angry now that they'd realized it. The young-again Martial Artist saw the note in his own scrawl and handprint, recognizing the suffering it would bring in the future, and he knew it was time to make up for his mistake. Recalling his own tactics from before, in addition to the intelligence that Nabiki had collected about the Gambling King's tells, Ranma gave a smirk.

"You're darn right I don't! Ucchan, I need your hair ribbon!" Ranma's urgent request surprised Ukyo out of her mood, and she blinked at her training partner for a moment. Untying the bow on her forehead and pulling it from her now free hair, she handed it over to Ranma. The Gambling King looked on, equally confused, only to watch as Ranma tied the ribbon around his face to conceal his eyebrows and mouth.

"I see. You seek to conceal your tells from me. It looks like you've finally gotten serious." The Gambling King was getting nervous. He was used to defeating and taking money from ignorant elementary school children, but this boy seemed to have grown from his defeat into something more. Something told him that this would be the Childrens' Card Game of the Ages.

Of course, the Gambling King's definitions of skill and strategy were fundamentally skewed, so it was likely to devolve into tells and cheating.

Ranma focused, even as he stood in front of the King. The Gambling King shuffled the deck, Ranma watching carefully. _It's just like back then, Ranma. Just avoid the card he raises up, and keep him from loadin' your hand with his jokers. Without those tricks, he's a pushover!_ He was surprised out of this line of thinking when Ukyo slammed her 10,000 yen bill in between the two players.

"10,000 yen on Ranma-chan winning, against everything you've got! We're winning back everything you've taken!" Ukyo glared at the King in a rage while the kids gasped at the money that had just been thrown down. Ranma shrunk away from the furious girl slightly, seeing the briefest flicker of a green aura from her, but the Gambling King smiled in spite of the sweat on his brow. "Oh-ho-ho! I like that fire in your eyes! All in!"

The pressure was on, and Ranma got to work. It started out normally enough. As they drew cards and put down pair after pair, the deck started to thin until it finally happened. He drew the joker into his hand. Keeping his face as still as possible behind the bandages, he moved the card up a bit so the top of the card stuck up further than the others...and the King took the bait.

_Got ya! I just need to keep my wits about me! _Of course, Ranma didn't always succeed. He sometimes drew the joker from the King in spite of his knowledge, but he was always able to pass it back right away. This Gambling King was ten years less experienced than the one he'd previously defeated, so he had a decided advantage in this battle between the worst Old Maid players in Japan!

Though the Gambling King started trying to slide the joker into Ranma's hand more overtly, the latter was on guard against this. He'd move his cards away from the offending limb whenever the King attempted to insert the joker into his hand.

"Hey, what's that thing!" The Gambling King said at one point, managing to insert the joker when Ranma glanced to look where the cheater pointed. Ranma found the card in his hand and a smug-looking Gambling King looking at him from across the picnic table. Ranma's response? To stare the Gambling King in the eye and move quicker than he could track.

To the Gambling King's horror, when he looked back down at his hand, there it was. The joker.

_What...what madness is this? Just who is this boy? What kind of training has he gone through? He must be...junior high school-level!_ The King thought with alarm. He wasn't sure what to do. His own skills were limited to defeating Elementary School students. He was ill-equipped for this battle and would lose at this rate. With this in mind, the Gambling King did something desperate.

For a brief moment, while Ranma was looking at his own cards, Ukyo thought he saw the Gambling King's cards and hand blur. Every single turn from then on, Ranma pulled the joker. He'd always manage to give it back to the Gambling King, but it would be back in his hand on every single turn! It didn't matter which card he pulled. It was always the joker! Ranma was getting worried. _What is this? I was doin' so well! _ It was all he could do to keep pace! Where was he going wrong?

Ukyo was standing to the side and had a very different perspective on the matter from Ranma. Her keen eye allowed her to notice that the Gambling King had changed tactics. He had his row of normal cards in his hand, then a finger holding those steady, then a hand of cards that were all jokers. Ranma drew exclusively from the line of jokers every turn while the Gambling King's own cards were protected!

Ukyo was enraged and about to call him out until she took note of the shadow between the two rows of playing cards.

_"Ucchan, everythin's trainin'. The sooner you learn that, the quicker you get stronger."_ Ranma's own words came back into her mind, and she started to smile as an idea formed in her mind. Standing to the side still, she took note of where the audience and the two players were looking at any given time. She took a breath to center herself and got to work. If the Gambling King was going to cheat to win, she'd match him blow for blow!

Ranma was glaring at the Gambling King, trying to figure out what to do, when he felt something shift in his hand. No force but rather an absence. Glancing down, he was stunned to see that the joker in his hand was gone and replaced with a card he didn't have before! _...What?_ Blinking and pausing in his play of the game, he wondered what was going on only to hear Ukyo giggle. The Gambling King laughed before he could respond.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! What's wrong, Ranma? Struggling? Even your friend is laughing at you!" The man was pleased that the boy had failed to see through his 'Junior High Joker' technique, intended for matches that he couldn't win any other way. Strangely, Ranma simply responded with confidence. The Gambling King couldn't see under his face coverings, but Ranma was grinning widely.

"Nah, I think I've got this in the bag. Make your move already!" This earned a growl from the Gambling King as he pulled a card from Ranma's hand. The two of diamonds. Presuming the joker to still be in Ranma's hand, the Gambling King grinned. That was, at least, until he looked to his innermost hand to slide the new card in place and saw the joker staring at him.

The Gambling King looked furious, even if he dare not make a sound. He put the joker in the outer hand so that Ranma would draw it, and Ranma drew a joker as expected...but every single time Ranma would draw a joker from the outermost hand that the Gambling King had set up, the joker would appear either in the inner hand or in the shadow between the two! The Gambling King knew that Ranma wasn't using his own hands to put it back. He kept them in view constantly ever since the first time Ranma had countered him, and he was at a loss in terms of comprehending the situation. Ranma, by contrast, soon realized what Ukyo was up to and made sure not to stare too intently at his hand so she could work. Efforts to attack his hand while Ranma wasn't looking were dealt with by Ukyo in a similar manner. The jokers just kept going straight back to the Gambling King.

Ranma soon sat there with a completely empty hand, and the Gambling King was sweating bullets.

"No more cards to draw!" Ranma said, amused under his makeshift mask and having no cards left.

_Should I set down three pairs of jokers? No, that would just end the game with my still holding a joker. The kids finding out I have multiple jokers in play isn't a problem. I never said that more than one joker wasn't allowed. With my holding all of them and his holding none, though, I'd still lose! What can I do here? _ The Gambling King grumbled as he attempted to find a solution.

"Put down your pairs and show the joker, Gambling King! You've already lost!" Ukyo's voice had ample confidence, even as the kids in the audience started to try and get a closer look at the Gambling King's hand. Ukyo had been having some significant trouble getting the ki-space technique to work regularly with such a large audience watching the action and without touching her targets directly. Regardless, she'd pulled it off. Were it an enemy's weapon in their hand in battle, she doubted she'd be able to manage.

The Gambling King smirked even while sweating bullets. "...H-how about we double-down? The ribbon you're wearing on your face! Bet it in addition to everything else, and I'll bet my...my ring! It's 100% imitation gold! If you draw a joker, you lose the ribbon along with the previous bet. Anything else though, you win big!"

Ukyo was worried Ranma would go for it, but her fears were alleviated when Ranma scoffed. "Tryin' to weasel out of it? You're already gamblin' all you've got! Knowin' you, every card you've got's a joker!" Of course, Ranma wasn't saying this due to some miraculous flash of insight. The man had tried and failed to pull the same trick in Ranma's previous 'loop' through life. Still, the accusation was enough for the man to wince.

Dropping his hand on the table, the whole group saw the row of seven jokers. His bluff had been called and his alternatives exhausted. It was time to pay up.

Yeah, like he'd ever do that.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the reading of the cards, he leaped up and tried to run. He moved no more than five steps before the two young Martial Artists closed the distance and blocked him off. Even if the man were able to escape the audience of children, it was clear that Ranma and Ukyo were no easier to evade than last time. "N-now, now...it's not nice to hit your elders, children." The Gambling King said, trying to avoid the imminent beating. He acutely recalled being bound and tossed into the water last time...

When Ranma started to crack his knuckles, it was then that he truly realized that he had lost.

* * *

A man with tanned skin and ashen hair roared out in rage, swinging from a rappelling rope and extending a kick. Genma wanted to block, but the spikes on the crampons the man wore on his boots forced the wily martial artist to leap and evade. Armed with inferior tools, Genma had to rely on a shovel to deflect the next blow, an ice axe which the man swung on a nylon loop to make into a more suitable ranged weapon.

"Return my son, Yamamura! Kidnapping him was inexcusable!" The disadvantaged martial artist roared out as he used the shovel to scoop up some ash and fling the fine powder to make a smokescreen.

"You _dare_ accuse me of stealing your son! Even after _you_ tried to steal from _us_?" The man bellowed, able to get through the ashen diversion by swinging his weapon like a propeller using the nylon loop and using the air movement to blow the ash away. He put away the axe and instead dual-wielded grappling hooks before he continued to pursue Genma. Using ki to guide the ropes and the hooks on the ends to optimal positions, he was able to pursue Genma with frightening competency across the face and peaks of Mount Sakurajima.

Such was the ferocity of the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Volcano Climbing.

Lower down the volcano and closer to the shores of the nearby bay, a mother and her daughter observed the conflict from the steps of the Yamamura Dojo using binoculars. Footsteps in the yard called their attention to the newcomer who had just passed the debris that was formerly the front gate before Genma had barged through it. The newcomer spoke with a mild inflection of surprise. "M-my apologies for the intrusion, but it seems my husband has already made his presence known. I'm Nodoka Saotome. May I please speak with Mr. Hideki Yamamura?" The newcomer, revealed to be Genma's wife, made the other woman's eyes narrow with the revelation of her identity.

"Your husband is still 'speaking' with mine at the moment. My husband is in his element while your own is...well, his efforts are admirable for someone outside of his niche." Mrs. Yamamura pondered for a moment, during which she gave Nodoka a wary glance, before allowing Nodoka to take a look at the action through a spare set of binoculars. Nodoka accepted them, and she looked on at the battle in progress. She took on a shocked expression at the display of prowess before steeling herself.

"I see my husband is hardly subtle regarding this matter. My apologies, Mrs. Yamamura." Nodoka said, surprising the lady of the house as she turned and removed the binoculars from her face to give a fairly deep bow. "Genma stopped listening the moment he realized our son was missing and that the note bearing your husband's name was found at the scene. Had he been more attentive, he would know of your husband's alibi as well as the other aspects that the police believe make your involvement unlikely."

"Well, at least you seek to be civil. I must ask though, why you are here if you know the accusation to be false?" The woman stood next to her young daughter, who was watching the new development with caution. "Are you here to talk some sense into your husband?"

Nodoka gave a nearly imperceptible sigh before regarding Mrs. Yamamura with a focused expression. "While it is true you are not likely to be the one responsible for the disappearance of my son, you are also the _only_ lead. With my son gone and my only choices being to either stay idle or chase a probable lie across Japan...well, my staying idle and trusting my son's welfare to my husband is what has led us to this point. I am also here on behalf of Mr. Tetsuya Kuonji, the father of a six-year-old girl named Ukyo Kuonji. She disappeared with Ranma, and I seek clues to find both of them."

Mrs. Yamamura's expression softened in understanding. It was a horror that no mother should go through, and at least this woman was carrying herself with grace. Nodoka continued speaking even as the woman made this observation. "I have also learned through this nightmare that my husband has become a petty criminal rather than training my son properly. The descriptions the police have given me are so different from the man that I married..." An expression of sadness replaced Nodoka's stoicism. "I need to hear it first-hand from those my husband has wronged. Just what sort of man has he become?"

After a brief time of contemplation, Mrs. Yamamura smiled. "Please come inside for some tea, and I'll tell you everything I remember while we wait on our husbands. It will take some time for the men to finish thrashing each other."

With Nodoka nodding in acceptance of the offer, the trio then entered the Yamamura home.

* * *

"I'm Queen of the Castle~" Ukyo gleefully sang from the top of the jungle gym, the arms of the the coat of the Gambling King tied around her neck to form a cape. Said Gambling King, having been demoted by the children to the 'Gambling Joker' at Ranma's suggestion, groaned as he was rolled about by the children on the ground after being stuffed through no less than four tires. On his face in permanent marker were drawn assorted images as well as the words 'Joker', 'Cheater', and 'Thief'. His beard was in tatters and stuffed full of his extra jokers. He was stripped down to his boxers, socks, and undershirt and as such was stripped of his winnings as well. Redistributing them all had taken some time, but it was a surprisingly peaceful affair. None of the kids really felt like cheating each other after being cheated themselves. They were just grateful that Ukyo and Ranma were returning all their stuff without being mean about it.

"How can you treat me like this again! Have you no honor? We had a gentlemens' agreement!" The Gambling King cried out to Ranma as he was rolled around like a toy. Some of the kids even used sticks to do so, resulting in the man feeling pokes and prods which would surely become more bruises.

"Hey, all I agreed to was not to toss you back into the river. Rollin' you up like a sausage again was still on the table!" Ranma looked to the prize in his hands, the note awarding the Tendo Dojo. Seeing it again and knowing it was only a few days old cemented once more that he was stuck in the past. Still, he didn't feel any source of panic or urge to go back. He felt no real worries. His only real regret was leaving the future Akane behind, and he didn't even know if she loved him back.

When he set the agreement on the ground and drew the Kinjakan from ki-space, everyone froze and stared. The offending document went up in flames in an instant after a pulse of flame from the magic weapon as the children stared in awe.

"Hey! Who is that boy, anyway?" One of the girls in the playground asked Ukyo, who smiled and looked back down. She started to ponder as Ranma ensured that the document was nothing more than ash.

"...Well...he's the King, I guess. Or maybe a Knight? I'm still figuring it out...but he's very important either way!" Ukyo said, face slightly red as she looked to the contemplative boy. She then jumped down from the jungle gym and went to see Ranma.

On seeing her, Ranma pulled off the hair ribbon which he had used to obscure his expressions and tells from the now-fallen Gambling King and handed it back to Ukyo. "Here you go, Ucchan. Thanks, by the way. You...really helped me out back there." Ukyo hesitated for a moment before accepting the ribbon. She stared at it for a little while and then back at Ranma. The boy wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking. Expressing gratitude to someone was not a common thing for Ranma, and he wondered if he misspoke himself. "...Ucchan, what's wrong? Did I mess up or somethin'?" Ranma asked the girl in concern.

In a moment of decision, Ukyo didn't put the bow back on as it had been before. Instead, she carefully and deliberately tied it in the more feminine bow and ponytail which Ranma knew from her older years. Nervously, with her head down and her eyes looking shyly to the ground, she explained herself. "Mommy always tied my hair like this when I was really little. Daddy made me stop once she was gone because it was girly, but if I'm allowed to be girly again like you said before...does it look okay, Ran-chan?"

Ranma relaxed a little bit. If she was going this route, it was probably a good thing. For once, he actually knew the answer to the question the girl was asking, too. "Yeah, I think I like it even better this way, Ucchan! It's cute!" Ukyo was frozen like a deer in headlights for a moment, and Ranma started to worry that he'd stuck his foot in his mouth again after all. "Eh, Ucchan, are you alright? Did I say something wro-"

Ukyo pulled Ranma into a big hug, and he couldn't help but hear light sobbing next to his hear. Ranma tensed up in surprise and uncertainty. There was an insistence to the embrace which Ranma eventually complied with by returning the hug in confused concern. When she pulled back, she was beaming happily through drying tears. "Come on, Ran-chan! The other kids have something to give us for helping them! You'll love it!"

With Ukyo pulling him by the hand to a worn down maintenance shed on the property, Ranma had little choice but to follow. His confusion was piqued as the kids opened the door to what was essentially their clubhouse and wheeled out the surprise..

Ranma looked at the gift they'd been presented with. Ukyo was ecstatic, and the other kids were waiting for his approval. Could he really approve of this? The bike was a heavy single-speed that, while structurally sound for the most part in spite of the surface rust, had a badly bent front wheel and missing handlebars. Perhaps its only saving grace were a set of large shocks and a powerful brake on the rear wheel that were clearly from another bike. It also had a rather long seat and passenger pegs on the rear wheel due to the kids trying to make it a two-seater.

"It's...really nice, thanks!" What could he do with this? He had no idea. Ukyo seemed rather excited though. She snatched the Kinjakan out of Ranma's hand before he even realized it and started to disassemble the front of the bike. "U-Ucchan, what're you doin'?"

The girl didn't know about gearing or complex mechanics, but she didn't need to. What she was doing was simple by comparison. When she stepped back and admired her handiwork, Ranma gawked. Parked before them was a makeshift two-seater bike where the front wheel, fork, and handlebars had been replaced by the whole of the Kinjakan. The children were quite impressed with the 'repairs' Ukyo had made.

"Now we can go anywhere we want a lot faster! Whatcha think, Ran-chan?" The girl asked, proudly and expectantly.

Any nuanced thoughts Ranma may have had regarding the desecration of the Phoenix Peoples' royal regalia couldn't even be articulated. Not with the deep and uncontrollable laughter welling up from his core and erupting violently from between his lips. It took a solid thirty seconds for him to stop and finally convey his approval.

The children waved goodbye as the pair hopped on the bike, which Ranma made sure to reinforce with his ki to at least some degree. Ukyo wrapped her arms around him and clung to his back, her feet on the passenger pegs on the back wheel.

"Hang on, Ucchan! I'm not sure how fast this'll wind up bein'." Ranma, holding the Kinjakan by its guard-turned-handlebars, started the bike off. He cried out in surprise briefly as the bike charged forward with a trail of smoke in its wake. The children cheered as Ranma's cries of surprise turned to excitement. "Alright! Now we're talkin'! Time to head east!"

"Here's hoping that's the last time I see those two..." The Gambling King lamented his loss as he watched the bike charge eastward. It cared not for road nor grass as the two Martial Artists sped off on the next phase of their journey.

* * *

Genma Saotome had been forced to tie his headband around his face and evade the lava flows and ash from their battlefield. Pogoing around the mountain face on his shovel to avoid the burning rocks falling from the sky, the man could hear Hideki Yamamura's laughter even over Mount Sakurajima's rumbles.

"See, Saotome? Mount Sakurajima has judged you and finds you unfit for its slopes! Atone for your sins, or suffer our combined wrath!" Yamamura skillfully evaded lava flows, bursts of superheated gas, falling red-hot rocks, and even lightning strikes all borne of the eruption. Where Genma saw Hell on Earth, Hideki claimed to see divine judgment.

Perhaps the two weren't mutually exclusive in this situation.

Nodoka watched from the living room window of the Yamamura home as the volcano billowed black smoke and lava flowed down the mountainside, accented by the occasional blue lightning strike in the growing cloud of ash. Genma seemed to be doing well enough for now, but she found it a strange dichotomy to find the Yamamura mother and daughter unconcerned with the state of affairs.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Saotome!" The daughter said with a smile while pouring the visitor some tea and placing the cup on the table in front of her. "Sakurajima isn't really angry right now. It's just sneezing. It does that sometimes. If Sakurajima were really angry, it'd be a loooooooot louder!"

The girl's mother had a seat opposite Nodoka at the table and was smiling at her child's assessment. "Naomi's right. It is not at all unusual for Sakurajima to erupt like this once or twice in a given day. It has been erupting almost constantly since 1955. We've learned to recognize when there is actual danger and when it is behaving normally." The wife, Minami, began to laugh a bit when a thought occurred. "Of course, my husband is likely proclaiming it as being angry at your husband's sins right now. 'Look upon Sakurajima's fury and repent before it consumes you'. That sort of thing."

Nodoka smiled a bit at the imitation and took a sip of tea, while the daughter laughed more openly. "Speaking of my husband's sins, might you be willing to tell me how Genma and your family came to be acquainted? I am sorry if it is uncomfortable, but I need to know what sort of man he is." Nodoka wanted to tread carefully, but she truly needed to know the truth.

Minami Yamamura nodded and started to tell the story. "Alright. It all happened a little over two years ago, during the radish growing season. Since being a martial artist doesn't always pay the bills, we also work as farmers. The Sakurajima Radish is the largest breed in the world. Unfortunately for the farmers, the safe lands for farming have been shrinking with the continuous eruptions. We're the only ones that can harvest in certain abandoned areas due to our art. We also integrate this act into our training..."

* * *

"_Alright, that's a fine grip, Naomi. Now pull as hard as you can!" Hideki said to his child. The mother, father, and daughter were all standing on the rich volcanic soil. The child pulled on the leafy plant as hard as she could with a cute groan of exertion before the ground gave way. A white Sakurajima radish popped out of the ground and the girl fell back onto her haunches in surprise._

"_Good job, Naomi! I'd bet that one to be ten kilograms! We'll have that one for dinner tonight, okay?" The proud mother beamed at the child. Sakurajima was behaving itself for now, and it was in these winter months that the family made most of their income for the year. Abandoned farmlands were, sadly, growing more numerous each year. While the family was able to find a niche in working this unsafe farmland, no one else dared to travel up this far._

_When Hideki took note of fresh footprints in the ashen soil, he paused and tracked them with his eyes. They were of a person who was barefoot and by no means fully grown. "...Minami, keep an eye on Naomi. I've got to tend to some wayward child on the mountainside."_

_When the wife nodded in recognition of the serious nature of the situation, the husband departed and tracked said footprints. As the tracks went further up the mountain and the terrain became more unstable, Hideki became worried. Finally, in an area well beyond what was safe for farming, he found what he was looking for._

_A child no older than four, in a worn and ash-stained gi, was pulling up radishes from the ground. Some he would put in a sack but others he would rub clean and ravenously consume. Clearly hungered, the boy didn't seem able to distinguish between good and bad radishes, sometimes having to spit out ones which weren't suitable. The farmland he pulled them from had been left alone for a long time and was quite treacherous. Hideki was more than a little surprised to watch as the child leapt and bounded across the debris like it was natural to him. Such a child was further along in his training in the Art than his daughter, even at this younger age._

_Hideki decided to be non-confrontational and address the child. "Hey, boy? Are you alright up here? You're not eating any bad radishes, are you?" The child looked alarmed and jumped up into a position which would allow fight or flight. When he regarded the posture of the older man and realized that this wasn't an attack, the child returned to digging up radishes as he spoke._

"_I bite into some but always spit out the bad stuff." Ranma spoke in a simplistic manner, not really explaining his presence._

"_It's very dangerous pulling radishes up here. Only martial artists who can handle the volcano are supposed to be up here. Are you lost?" Hideki asked, approaching the boy before squatting down to eye level with the child. The boy then pulled out a 12 kilogram radish with a wide grin._

"_Nuh-uh. Pops says this is trainin' an' free food! We're s'pposed to be up here!" The kid gave a grin and put the radish in his sack. The child was supposed to be up here? Hideki hadn't heard of anyone else getting approval to harvest in this area._

"_I see. Well, I'm Hideki Yamamura, Master of the Yamamura School of Volcano Climbing. Who are you?" Hideki inquired of the boy._

_The boy looked to Hideki with wide eyes when he said he was a master martial artist and gave a smirk. "Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Are you issuing a challenge, Mister?" Hideki was surprised at this and found the attitude amusing and refreshing. If the child was here for training, would it hurt to see what he was made of?_

_"Ranma, don't talk to strangers!" A gruff voice called out, and Hideki looked to the approaching man. He had a stout frame and glasses. Moreover, he approached with a similar stance and type of movement as the boy did. He also had a similar sack of radishes and stopped near Hideki and Ranma. "Hmm. I thought this area was abandoned by the farmers." Genma said, warily._

"_All but those who obtain permission from the city beforehand. Only practitioners of the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Volcano Climbing have bothered to obtain permission to farm and harvest these areas this year. Who might you be, sir? This boy's father? He shows an interesting amount of skill." Hideki asked, noting a similar smirk appearing on the other man's face._

"_Of course he does. He's my son. I'm Genma Saotome, Master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. As for permission...when a man is hungry, he does what he must." Genma said, sagely. Hideki looked to Ranma, watching him show skill in navigating the slope and strength and balance in pulling the radishes. Genma noted his glance and smirked. "Say...why don't we make a deal? You're Hideki Yamamura, right? And you have a daughter?"_

_Hideki gave a curt nod, listening to the man and wondering what he was going to say._

"_Why don't we agree to a marriage between our kids? She's not that much older, and my son could always learn the skills to improve. You let us pull radishes every year and train him during that time. When he's older, we merge the schools through marriage!" Hideki couldn't believe what he was hearing at first, but it was a fine deal in his eyes. The boy was clearly a prodigy and would be a fine heir. His daughter, as proud of her as Hideki was, would need a husband as the school's master for the school to be taken seriously in the future._

"_...Prove to me the boy's skills, and you'll have a deal, Saotome." Hideki said, convinced of the potential._

* * *

"...After Ranma displayed his prowess, my husband started to train him in our ways and let him pull radishes. I was furious over the whole thing. What father engages his six-year-old daughter to be wed without talking with his wife or even really knowing the boy?" Minami was about to say something else, but stopped so her daughter couldn't hear the otherwise imminent rant.

"Genma and Ranma would stay with us from December to February to help with the harvest and train Ranma, and they did so for a total of three times. Last month, a number of petty crimes were attributed to Genma. He even tried to steal the scrolls with our family techniques before he finally fled with Ranma in tow." Minami sighed, and Nodoka's arm held her ever-present cloth-wrapped bundle more tightly.

"That wasn't Ranma's fault, Mommy. I don't know about marrying him, but he was always fun to play with! Like a little brother or something..." Naomi seemed upset to hear that Ranma was missing, and the mother put an arm around her child.

"I know, dear. Ranma wasn't at fault for any of that. He didn't even understand what was happening. All he knew was that training was fun, and that he ate well for a few months out of the year. Now we understand that his father never _wanted_ him to understand any more than that. It made him easier to train and easier to take away." The woman looked back to Nodoka, who now had her sympathies.

"Genma uses Ranma to get whatever he can from people. He never actually intended to honor that agreement. We know that now from a letter that arrived early this morning." Minami placed a letter on the table for Nodoka to read. Her eyes widened as she read the letter, finding the hand in which it was written familiar.

_Hideki Yamamura, Master of the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Volcano Climbing_

_I'm sorry for any problems this causes, but I freed Ranma Saotome from his father Genma. The man has a long list of crimes, and regularly engages his son to any girl he can trick the parents of if he can get anything out of it. He's done this dozens of times over the years to many people, ourselves included. Ranma's only now starting to understand what's happening and thankfully considers it to be in error._

_I left a note at the scene claiming to be you, taking Ranma from Kyoto to Kagoshima. When Genma comes looking for you, go ahead and take out any anger on him. I'm sure you can handle yourself against him admirably._

_Seto Tachibana, Master of the Tachibana School of Alcoholic Martial Arts_

Nodoka's eyes narrowed, and she took the letter which was found at the scene with Genma. Placing them side-by-side, it was clear that they were written by the same hand. The letter that the Yamamuras received had been express-mailed so it arrived as early as possible, and the postmarks indicated that it was mailed directly from Kyoto Station.

"We've contacted the police about this already, and they've made copies for analysis. Apparently, the Tachibana have a rock-slid alibi like we do. They also have a marriage claim on Ranma. Of course, we can't exactly let Genma off that easily by telling him about the contents of the letter without a fight. It also gives the police a chance to organize and trap him on Sakurajima." Minami crossed her arms, while Naomi giggled.

"Genma naturally needed disciplined for his actions against you. Of course, given that he broke out of jail, the police would likely want him softened up before trying to take him on again." Nodoka explained the matter, the wife of the house not at all surprised about the jailbreak comment. Her commentary and line of thinking was interrupted by a loud crash outside. The two women and the child quickly looked up to find a battered Genma running through the house.

"Now where's that letter_-N-N-N-No-chan_?" Genma had intended to find the letter but instead found his wife. The daughter of the house stepped back and the mother was ready to fight, but both other sources of anger paled in anger compared to Nodoka.

"Genma...can you imagine how...disappointed I was to learn about your trespasses?" The woman stood and took a position in the room, allowing the bundle around the blade to fall before she drew it on her husband.

"N-No-chan, listen. If I'm in a jail cell or dead from your blade, I'd be useless finding our son! Calm down and let's talk about this..." Genma was more than a little panicked at seeing his wife, knowing that she had cause to end his life there and then.

"Our son...yes. The son you used to bargain and cheat your way through life. The son who you allowed to go missing. The son who, if he learned any honor, did so in _spite_ of you. The son you promised, under pain of seppuku, to raise and train properly when you took him from my arms..." Genma could sense his wife's mood through her ki. It was a cold, wrathful energy that could lash out at any insnant. The mention of seppuku and the sight of the sword made the mother of the house realize just how serious things had become, and Naomi was quickly ushered out of the room. The letter lay forgotten as Nodoka continued to speak. "Oh, did you know? When you broke out of jail in Kyoto and let that other man escape, he nearly shot and killed a police detective with a gun stolen from the evidence room that you broke into. I had to deflect the bullet with my blade. But you didn't consider that you may have ended lives, did you?"

"What? How did that-...listen, No-chan. I never meant for that. I was focused on getting out of there and getting our son back!" Genma said, raising his hands to placate the woman.

"You stole Yakuza gold while you were in that evidence room!" Nodoka screamed, her rage building.

"To buy out the agreement and get him back, No-chan!" Genma clarified. It was a half-truth, of course. If he could steal Ranma back and keep the gold, he most certainly would. "My sole purpose right now is to get the boy back! On that, we should be united!" Nodoka glared at her husband, debating his words, when the father of the house rushed inside with rage and attempted a flying kick with his crampon-clad foot. With a crash, the man hung himself from the nearby wall by the spikes in the piece of mountaineering equipment.

"Saotome, you coward! Running from a battle between men! _I'll tear you to pieces, dishonorable cur!_" Nodoka's surprise and Hideki's self-imposed handicap were the opportunities Genma needed to leap, slide across the table to grab the note to the Yamamuras, and flee out the window. Nodoka rushed to the window, too late to act, and cried out in a blend of grief and rage.

"GENMAAAAA!"

Her cry fell on deaf ears, however, the man having achieved his objective and resolving to flee. The wife of the slippery martial artist suspected that the police wouldn't have any luck catching him today.


	9. A Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note: Some of you were wondering what he should call the bicycle, and I hadn't thought of a proper name at the time of last chapter, but I think I've done well enough. I normally have trouble with such things. The defeat of the Gambling King and Ukyo having some time to shine was also well-received, and I thank you for the feedback.**

**This chapter is one which I've struggled with, writing three versions before finally posting this one. That was part of the reason for the delay.**

* * *

_Chapter 09: A Brief Reprieve_

"HYA! KYA!" The sound of a child practicing martial arts echoed through the Tendo Dojo. The blue-haired girl in a yellow gi looked quite at home in the training hall, practicing her family art. Assisting her by wearing blue padded mitts on his hands to intercept her punches and kicks was a man in a brown gi with long, straight hair and a mustache. The eyes of the father regarded the girl's moves approvingly as she made them.

"Very good, Akane! Tuck in your elbow a bit more and you'll get more force behind that punch." The man praised his six-year-old daughter, though the sound of the front gate opening made them pause. Soun pondered on who could be coming as he glanced to the door. He had no meetings scheduled for the moment. "Akane, practice the newest kata for a bit. I need to tend to this."

"Okay, Daddy..." Akane responded in a somewhat saddened voice. Practicing katas were a bit boring to her, but she knew it was a necessary part of developing her skills further. She often needed her father to rein her in and keep her from overextending or neglecting portions of a move in her over-eagerness. This lead to katas being the only thing she was allowed to practice unless he was there to correct her form. It was frustrating, and she was disappointed at the end of the practical lesson.

The visitors didn't even make it to the house before Soun stepped out from the Dojo into the yard and took note of who it was. A female uniformed police officer and a man in a suit who he knew to be a police detective. Soun had a good relationship with the police in the city and tended to help with various aspects of the criminal element...with the exception of the old master Happosai, of course. That was a conflict of interest he was silently praying wouldn't bite him one day. There were people wanting him to run for the City Council, and the old master's mere existence was one of the worst skeletons he had in his closet. He approached the guests and smiled while banishing that thought.

"Detective Nakamura. Officer Nohara. Nice to see you again. Is there more trouble?" Soun inquired, not sure why they were here.

Detective Seiji Nakamura was a JSDF soldier-turned-cop after his tour of duty, the thirty-something man having also become a veteran of Furinkan's craziness. Officer Hayumi Nohara was fresh out of the Academy, however, and she was still acclimating to the oddness that was the city. "Not the usual fare, sorry. I was hoping we could speak with you regarding Genma and Ranma Saotome," the Detective clarified.

Soun's face showed surprise at hearing those names. "Genma and Ranma? Yes, Genma trained alongside me in martial arts, and his son Ranma has been engaged to marry one of my daughters since before his birth. Has something happened on their training journey?" Soun intentionally avoided any mention of Happosai, who was thankfully out training in the mountains.

Akane stopped what she was doing in confusion on hearing about marriage and started to peek from inside the dojo at the assembled group. The two police officers looked to each other before the Detective spoke, realizing that word hadn't reached Soun yet of recent events. "I'd prefer to only say this once rather than repeatedly. I'm sorry, but we need to inform Kimiko as well." Soun pondered the matter for a moment but gave a nod. He was about to go inside when Akane stepped out of the Dojo, curious.

"Daddy? What's engaged mean?" Akane asked. She was confused by the words and names being used and heard just enough to realize that this had to do with her or her sisters. Soun recoiled slightly at the question, having hoped to tell Akane when she was older and more able to understand it. In reality, he was procrastinating as long as he could.

"Well...I'll explain later, Akane. These police officers shouldn't be kept waiting." With that, Soun led the whole group inside the house and to the living room. They would find the Tendo matriarch seated in a chair and her eldest setting down a drink for her on the table. Nabiki was seated on the floor at the table and listening to some music on a small transistor radio clipped to her hip. Her drink had already been served. Nine-year-old Kasumi looked over with surprise as the police came in, and the mother and middle child soon followed Kasumi's gaze.

"Oh! Detective Nakamura. Is there a problem?" Kimiko Tendo inquired with worry on seeing the police, the woman trying to rise for their guests with effort. The officers could tell that the woman wasn't well, her loss of weight being notable. The police force worked with the Tendos to rein in Nerima's chaos fairly regularly and had known Kimiko Tendo when she was healthy. Her decline was quite apparent. Indeed, the chair did not match the rest of the room well and was clearly an addition of necessity due to her illness.

"I'ts okay, Kimiko, don't get up. You need your rest...the police are here regarding the Saotomes. I am under the impression that they're about to explain themselves," Soun said, hoping that the police would get to the point now that the family was assembled. Thankfully, Detective Nakamura gave a curt nod.

"The facts of the case are these. Early yesterday morning, Genma Saotome was arrested in Kyoto for the largest case of animal abuse which the city had seen since the war. He was trying to learn a technique called the Neko-ken, which seemed to have involved self-induced psychological trauma by being wrapped up in meat or fish and letting one's self be attacked by starving cats he had trapped in a pit. It was the most recent in his long rap sheet of petty crimes and offenses." This clearly surprised Soun. To think that Genma had done such things on the training journey with Ranma. It sounded like the master's training regimen. "We also learned that not only had he subjected his son to that madness, but his son was apparently kidnapped by the father of one of his many fiancées according to a note found at the scene. Yet another fiancée named Ukyo Kuonji, who Genma Saotome had ditched the night before, is also missing. She was seemingly abducted with Ranma when he left his father and tried to return the stolen dowry to Ukyo's father."

Soun's face twitched and Kimiko's eyes widened at the news of such an affair. "Kidnapped? That's horrible! We need to...wait...what do you mean...many fiancées? Ukyo?" Soun was more than a bit confused by this information.

Officer Nohara spoke up at this point, holding a clipboard. "We by no means know of all the people affected, but Genma Saotome has been entering into fraudulent marriage arrangements with families all over Japan for the past four years. The Kuonji family are just the latest victims. Someone seems to have finally gotten tired of Mr. Saotome's antics and simply took the child, and left a note incriminating a different victim to the fraudulent engagements."

Detective Nakamura continued before Soun's rage could consume him. "Genma Saotome broke out of Kyoto Prefectural Police Headquarters, stole gold from an evidence vault along with his own belongings, allowed a yakuza gunman to escape, and said gunman would have shot a detective at the scene were it not for one Nodoka Saotome who...deflected the bullet with a sword and assisted with the take down of the perpetrator according to reports. The woman was previously unaware of her husband's activities and is also trying to find her child. We're communicating with her, but intentionally not communicating with the fugitive Genma Saotome. The more he follows these letters, the more chances we have of catching him. Last we knew of him, he evaded a police blockade around Mt. Sakurajima down at Kagoshima. We think he's bound for Sapporo next."

"Am I...to hunt him down?" Soun asked. He was conflicted, but knew that this situation couldn't stand.

"No, Soun. We're not going to ask you to leave Kimiko's side to handle this," Detective Nakamura said with empathy and only picking up on one reason for Soun's hesitance. "We do, however, need to ask if we can search for Ranma around the property. Such a request is being made of all of the victims just in case. Genma Saotome's crimes have made a lot of families sensitive and they consider it an intrusion or accusation against them, but the fact is that we have very few leads on the kidnapping." Soun was worried. The old master had sometimes liked to place caches of his 'collections' around his commonly frequented places. Were there such stashes here? Could such places survive a police search? Of course, the decision was out of his hands before he could even reply.

"Of course you can search," Kimiko consented on behalf of the family. "We can't decline and then appear to be above suspicion due to favoritism. It might cause others to decline the search as well. Leave no stone unturned, Detective. Even if they are our stones." Soun's heart sank. If Kimiko or the police learned of the master's collection, his carefully crafted facade would crumble. For once, he prayed that his master's skills of deception and concealment would carry the day.

* * *

Learning to handle the strange vehicle had been an exercise in ki control, braking, restraint, and protecting Ukyo from a number of spills into the ground. Ranma had found that suddenly stopping the Kinjakan while it was affixed to the bike risked the rear of the bike flipping over its front wheel if he didn't do it in just the right away in conjunction with the rear brake of the bike. It was hardly optimal and he'd face-vaulted a couple times, but now he was cruising along with Ukyo behind him. He'd finally achieved a good balance between strength, speed, control, and stamina that didn't burn down the areas through which they traversed.

Ukyo had been quick to name the vehicle. The word for bicycle in Japanese, jitensha, could be broken into syllables which meant "self", "cycle", and "car". By replacing the syllable for the person-powered nature of the vehicle, "ji", with the syllable for fire, "hi", Ukyo renamed the vehicle Hitensha. This was both a nice pun on the original word and an apt description of the firecycle.

The kids had left the Kansai region behind and entered Gifu Prefecture in the Chubu region of Japan. Chubu was known as the "roof of Japan" for its high mountains, and Ranma had been through here before in his travels. As they moved around to the north of the town of Sekigahara, Ukyo tightened her grip around Ranma.

"R-Ran-chan, what is this place? It's a little angry and sad. I don't like being here..." Ukyo shuddered a bit before Ranma realized what the girl was saying. He hadn't realized that waking up Ukyo's ki would result in development so readily.

"Your ki practice is workin', Ucchan. We're near Sekigahara, where there was a huge battle that changed Japan hundreds of years back. Battlefields can have residual ki from the warriors there. You even get ghosts hauntin' a place sometimes. What you're feelin' are your ki senses actin' up." Ranma recalled his history classes well enough when they had interesting things in them like combat, and he was glad to be able to tell Ukyo something useful. He felt Ukyo shudder solidly against his back, his historical lesson taking a back seat to another of his statements.

"G-ghosts? You means ghosts are real, Ran-chan?" Ukyo was stunned. Her father didn't put faith in such things, but the Saotomes seemed to know a lot more about the world.

"Yeah, but they ain't as common as ki pollution. We're in an area that ain't traveled as much, so nobody's been around to...well...balance it out by livin' or bein' here. There's been bloodshed just about any place people have ever been, Ucchan. Most people just ain't in tune with it. If a ghost does show up, it's usually up to higher level martial artists and spiritualists to deal with stuff like that." Ranma wasn't too concerned until he felt a faint ki spike. Forced to slow down the bike, Ranma glared into a forming mist nearby.

Ukyo clung close as the visibility and temperature dropped. Suddenly, a figure in the mist rushed toward them, giving out a battle cry. "_Western Army, I strike!_" Ukyo flinched and screamed while Ranma couldn't help but feel something familiar from this entity.

The figure clad in blue and gray samurai armor rushed forward, holding a blade. Ranma noted the footwork of the figure, the voice, and the nature of the sword grip. Tripping on a rock that Ranma called from his ki-space and tossed at his feet, the samurai fell and tumbled before he crashed to the ground violently. Ukyo cautiously opened a single eye and then looked to the far less scary entity, and the helmet which was wedged onto his head.

Forgetting what year he was in for a moment, Ranma blurted out instinctively. "...Kuno, what the heck are you doin' out here?"

The figure rose, with some difficulty, and looked closely at Ranma for several tense moments after popping the helmet back into its proper position.. After a moment, he raised an eyebrow. "The traitorous daimyo of the West hath recruited babes for their horrible deeds? Scandalous! Unforgivable! I hath been ordered by Lord Tokugawa to smite all who dare oppose his righteous will, but might I not be condemned for slaying mere children?"

Ukyo was confused by this turn of events. Still frightened by the things he was saying, she spoke in a timid voice. "R-Ran-chan, who is this? You seem to know him..."

Before Ranma could respond, the figure spoke. "Ah, is it not proper to introduce one's self before they ask questions? Fine, I shall! I am the patriarch of the Kuno family and humble servant to Daimyo Ieyasu Tokugawa. Kentaro Kuno, age twenty-seven. And you are?"

Ukyo shuddered for a moment in fear that this person was possibly a ghost, but they were somewhat polite at least. Ranma was more than a little confused, but Ukyo spoke first. "I-I'm Ukyo Kuonji, heiress to the Kuonji School of Okonomiyaki Martial Arts, age six...and this is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, age six. We're just on a training journey to Tokyo, Kuno-san! We're not soldiers for any Army!"

"To-kyo?" The man was a bit confused as he tilted his head. "...where, pray tell, is this To-kyo? Perhaps I should escort you there. T'is not a safe place, this battlefield."

Ranma gave a sigh. "Yeah, you're just like your descendant alright. Listen, Kuno...san," Ranma added the clumsy-feeling honorific to the man's name. "The Battle of Sekigahara? It ended over 375 years ago. Tokugawa's forces won, went back to Edo, and lived out their lives a long time ago."

"Hah! You seek to deceive me into lowering my guard! Well, I shan't condemn mere children who cannot understand why men of standing wage war. Surely you've been told to act in this manner by those who would consign Japan's unity to the flames! I shall escort you to this 'To-kyo' and show you the leniency I know the Daimyo would expect, but shall then return to my post post-haste!" Ranma struggled not to groan. While this guy actually felt more or less harmless at the moment, he constantly felt a strange and familiar urge to protect his neck. Perhaps he should take care to watch the samurai's sword.

As they followed the armor-clad samurai out of the forest, they soon entered a section of Sekigahara with a few buildings and people in modern dress. Pointing out some buildings of modern design to the samurai earned a response of, "I see not buildings, but a row of humble shacks. With the coming onslaught, I doubt them to see the morn." Pointing out people in modern dress only resulted in, "Such garish fashion they have in the western lands. Once under the influence of Edo, civility will quickly be restored." Gesturing to a car which drove by only earned, "It seems that a wagon has rolled away without its horse."

It was the sort of willful ignorance Ranma would expect from a member of the Kuno family.

They eventually arrived at the Sekigahara Battlefield and the six-year-olds' eyes widened. Across the fields, people dressed as samurai, ashigaru, and simple farmers of the era were all standing in formation as if ready to battle. Banners were present representing the assorted feudal lords and daimyo. It appeared as if the Battle of Sekigahara had come straight out of the year 1600 to the modern day. There was an audience of normal people and tourists observing the group, and it was here where the samurai led the two children. Professional cameras were also carefully placed in assorted locations where they would see the action without capturing any modern people or buildings that didn't fit the subject matter.

"My children, come." Kuno called out, surprising Ranma and Ukyo. What surprised them more was when two kids emerged to respond, a boy in a blue kendogi with a shaved head and a black-haired girl in a purple kimono that was nearly black. Ranma's eyes lit up with recognition as the samurai spoke. "These two were in the wilds to the North. I worry that they were sent as spies from the enemy. I would rather such children not get involved in the battle. Watch them."

"Understood, father." The boy said with a nod.

"Yes, Daddy." The girl said, smiling to the samurai.

With that, the man gave a nod and went back toward his original position. The girl looked to Ranma and Ukyo, wrinkling her nose a bit at the state of Ranma's gi. "You are certainly dressed for the part, but our dear father does not believe you to be part of the historical re-enactment. I am Kodachi Kuno, and this is my elder brother, Tatewaki. You've already met our dear father Kocho Kuno, who is playing the role of our esteemed ancestor, the samurai Kenshiro Kuno." Ranma was stunned. That 'samurai' was the haircut-loving Principal of Furinkan High? No wonder he had an urge to protect his neck. That guy was always trying to cut off his pigtail in the past—err, future.

"Ah, I'm Ukyo Kuonji. This is Ranma Saotome. We're actually on a training journey from to Tokyo. Ran-chan's improving my Martial Arts skills!" Ranma gave a nod on being introduced. Kodachi blinked in surprise, suddenly understanding the reason for the sorry state of the boy's gi.

"A training journey? You aren't by yourselves, are you?" Kodachi asked, more than a bit curious. Tatewaki, meanwhile, was more than a bit envious. His father never took him on a training journey. However, he wouldn't know if he could stand his father long enough to do so. Their father was on his best behavior as it was, medicated explicitly for this day. Ranma noted the look of envy and smirked.

"That's right! Pops had me on a trainin' journey from the time I was two until a little while ago. We went all over Japan. Now it's time to give Ucchan here one. It's not as long of one, but Pops was always a little crazy about how tough trainin' should be." Ranma couldn't actually help but be proud of being ahead of Tatewaki, even if it was actually an eighteen-year-old boasting to a seven-year-old. It was effective at least, the boy crossing his arms. The child's bald and waxed head shining in the morning sun detracted from the seriousness of the gesture.

"I am certain you think your skills noteworthy, but the training of a noble is more refined than that of the common ilk. If you truly wish to compare your strength...Saotome, Kuonji, then let us have a battle between men!" Tatewaki was reaching for his wooden training sword, when Ukyo stepped over and smacked him in the face before he even knew what was happening.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a boy! I'm a girl, ya jackass!" Ukyo was livid and yelled. Tatewaki was forced to recoil, his cheek red and his eyes wide in surprise. Kodachi took note and sighed.

"You deserved that one, brother. Though the ferocity of her reaction gives me pause..." Apparently such haughty speech patterns were something they were raised to use from their earliest words.

"Ah...s-sorry. Daddy makes me dress like a boy. He wanted one more than me, so I'm angry about it. Daddy's the most stupid Daddy in the world. Ran-chan's the only one who said it was okay for me to be a girl. I don't mind a match to test my skills, just...yeah. Sorry about that, Tatewaki..." Ukyo bashfully bowed and apologized to Tatewaki, who blinked before straightening himself out.

Ranma smirked. "Hey now, your Pops ain't the best in the world, but remember what mine did to train me? I think all his crimes and tossin' me into a pit of starvin' cats for trainin' makes yours look like a saint."

Tatewaki and Kodachi blanched. While Kodachi looked sympathetic to Ukyo's plight, her brother looked around himself with urgency before leaning in for a conspiratorial whisper. "U-understood, Kuonji. So long as your friend speaks of such madness nevermore." The young kendoist was worried that his father would overhear and attempt such training on him. It seemed that all of their fathers were mad.

Ranma stretched and put his arms behind his head. The strange bike they'd been pulling alongside them had vanished without explanation as far as the two siblings were concerned. "So, why'd your Pops act like he was from ancient times instead of talk to us normally? It ain't like he's gotta go that far for a historical re-enactment, right?"

Tatewaki crossed his arms again in preparation of explaining. "Well, that is one of the tenants of Martial Arts Acting. To accept the character's role and parse experiences through their eyes rather than your own."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow, finding this quite strange. "Martial Arts Acting? That's a thing?"

Kodachi spoke up this time. "To act like you're living what you're acting out, and make the fight look as real as possible without actually hurting the opponent. Often while using real weapons. That's Martial Arts Acting."

Tatewaki nodded sagely. "Various drama clubs across the country practice these arts. They use historical re-enactments to practice them in the absence of large productions. This battle is re-enacted once in October, matching the time of the actual battle and after the crops are harvested in the fields, and once in late March before the fields are plowed and planted. Father brought the Furinkan High School Drama Club here to participate as a prelude project to their coming school year."

Indeed, Ranma could see students here and there who looked a little too scared to be doing this sort of thing willingly. The carnage of the fight certainly looked real to the audience, only Ranma's keen eye and knowledge of the body's movement allowing him to see the lack of or redirection of force in the blows. The idea of a martial art where you were meant not to damage your opponent at all was a strange one to him, but he'd seen stranger. It might be good for movie stars or feints at least. He started to analyze how the art worked, noting it to be an evolution built upon various existing arts.

Pamphlets describing the Battle of Sekigahara were passed down the rows of observers, including a map of the battlefield. Ranma and Ukyo had unwittingly wandered earlier into a wooded area which would have been part of the reenactment and had thus been ushered to a more appropriate location by the patriarch of the Kuno family without his breaking character. Soon, the surprise faded and the children simply watched the re-enactment with the rest of the audience.

It was quite honestly a good time. It was very different from Ranma's usual luck when encountering a new Martial Art.

* * *

Detective Nakamura and Officer Nohara finished the search efficiently enough. Luckily for Soun, it was not thorough enough to find any of Happoasi's possible hiding places. It was not that they were lacking as police officers. It merely meant that their police training and experience paled in comparison to the skills of the Pervert Master.

"My apologies for the intrusion," Officer Nohara stated as she bowed, "but we have to be thorough. Even if we didn't expect to find anything here." Detective Nakamura also gave a bow, mirroring the sentiment.

Soun raised his hands before him in a placating gesture. "Now, now. It's not a problem. We understand the situation. It's a shame to hear about Genma's...decline and the missing children." With that, the doorbell chimed once more. This got the attention of the family and the police. Detective Nakamura looked to Soun, wondering what was going on.

"Expecting company, Soun?" The detective asked, and Soun shook his head to the negative. With some thought, Nakamura prepared himself for an altercation. "It could be Genma if you two were that close. If you don't mind, could you answer the door? If it's him, lure him to talk privately in the Dojo while we get in position. There's no reason for your wife and kids to be involved in the take down."

"A-ah, of course. Good call, Nakamura." Soun went to the door, silently praying that it wasn't Genma or Happosai. He opened the door and was surprised to find a Nodoka Saotome. She had an overnight bag, a bundle in her arms, and a nice looking kimono. Soun wasn't sure if he should be relieved or alarmed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I just flew in from Kagoshima and decided that I should check here before heading off to Sapporo. Have you heard what happened with Genma and Ranma?" Nodoka attempted to be polite, but the poor woman was strained. This was something Soun could certainly understand. The police in the living room calmed down a bit from their tense stance.

"Oh, yes. The police came here and informed us. They also searched the site just to make doubly sure. Not that it was in any way offensive. We understand the need not to leave any lead unexplored." Soun gave a bow to Nodoka to express his regret over circumstances. "You have my condolences in this matter. Not only for Saotome-kun, but for Ranma as well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know."

Nodoka gave a slight sigh of relief. "Thank you, Soun. I regret that we must meet again under such circumstances. I wasn't quite sure how to parse it to you had the police not informed you yet, but you needed to be told. Please inform the police if you hear anything. Genma may try to get in contact with you."

Soun understood this. It seemed like the police suspected the same, given their response when hearing Nodoka at the door. It might well have been true. Only time would tell, though. "Can I invite you in for some tea?" Soun asked, and the woman complied. She supposed a moment's rest would be helpful.

"I would be thankful. I still have a bit of time before my flight to Sapporo. I stopped off here only to inform you of the matter and pack up some essentials. A clue at Kagoshima makes it likely that Genma will be headed there next." Nodoka spoke as she entered the home and switched from her sandals to house slippers. Once inside, she took note of a police officer and detective.

"These are Detective Seiji Nakamura and Officer Hayumi Nohara. They're the ones who actually informed us of the situation." Soun said, the two people present giving a bow as they were introduced to the young wife.

"Ah, thank you for your promptness. Kyoto, Kagoshima, and Tokyo Police all seem to be doing their best in this matter. I hope to find the same in Sapporo." The woman bowed back before Kasumi poured Nodoka some tea. Nodoka, meanwhile, gave the Tendos one of the sakurajima radishes which the Yamamuras had given her in Kagoshima. "Ah, thank you, Kasumi-chan. My, you've grown since I last saw you! You're nine now, aren't you? And your sisters have certainly grown as well!"

Kasumi smiled and gave a nod. "Yes, we're all growing, Auntie Nodoka! Thank you for giving Nabiki her new kimono last year!" Kasumi engaged the visitor in small talk much like the woman of the house, which Nodoka noticed. She could tell that Kimiko was in ill health and seemed to be tired from the activity thus far with the police. It was certainly regrettable for a woman so full of life to be dealt such a hand.

"You're welcome. A seven-year-old girl must have a kimono for _shichi go san_. I'm already considering the design of one for Akane-chan. I think a light dull yellow or a dark blue might suit her, but I've not fully decided yet. We have until November to have it ready for her, though." Nodoka pondered something for a moment, and gave a smile. "Of course, we don't have to wait until we decide that to meet again. Once this matter is settled, I wouldn't mind babysitting you girls sometimes. It's been lonely at my house, and it could stand to be more lively!" Making it sound like she was asking a favor was intentional, but it was really an offer of assistance to the Tendos. She truly meant to offer the Tendos an option should they need a break from their trio of children or have to find a babysitter in a hurry due to a medical emergency. She could tell from subtle expressions on the faces of the parents that this was understood.

"We'll certainly keep that in mind, Nodoka. It's criminal when you've had to endure. You're welcome to visit any time, as well." Kimiko said this in spite of how ill she was, unwilling to let Nodoka go through that loneliness again. If her husband was arrested and her son not found, the Tendos would certainly have to be extra good friends to the woman. After all, she was a good influence on the girls, far better than Genma would have been.

"Auntie Nodoka, is it true that you saved a policeman from getting shot with just a sword?" Nodoka blushed slightly as she looked to Nabiki and Akane. Akane was the one who inquired with a tone of fascinated admiration while the former watched with a solid interest in the topic. Akane had always been a girl who loved martial arts and her father's use of it in defense of the weak.

"Ah, well...that did happen, but my husband was responsible for causing that situation in the first place. It's not truly praise-worthy. I just did what was necessary." Nodoka was bashful about the matter and quite surprised that the police had included that detail when talking to the Tendos. Truth be told, Nodoka had obtained a rather solid reputation by the police for her actions and demeanor in Kyoto. That and the fact that the hitherto patient woman was chasing clues relentlessly across Japan for so much as a clue to her child's location were incentive for the police to take the case even more seriously.

Kimiko watched her daughters interact with Nodoka and smiled gently. In spite of her husband's refusal to accept the truth, she knew she wasn't long for this world. Naturally, she wondered what would happen to her family. Seeing everyone like this made her think that perhaps things would be alright.

"Daddy, I still don't know what engaged means..." Akane said, making Soun sit ramrod straight. This was a sensitive topic right now and he knew it, especially with Nodoka sitting right there and Genma being a criminal. Soun knew he couldn't evade the topic after seeing all the eyes upon him in the room.

"W-well, Akane. It means that there's a promise to be married to someone. Genma and I agreed before you were born that our respective schools of Anything Goes should be joined through marriage. One of my daughters would marry his son Ranma. It was the first and oldest engagement to Ranma." This last comment was, in part, to remind Nodoka that this engagement existed before Genma started his rampage of dishonor and shouldn't be readily discarded.

"Were you and Mommy engaged?" Nabiki asked, tilting her head. It seemed strange.

"Of course we were! Your father and I were engaged to be married two years before we did so," Kimiko answered for Soun with a smile. Soun didn't want to give too many details, lest the kids ask why the parents were marrying them off. Nodoka gave a nearly imperceptible sigh and Soun noted her displeasure with the topic.

He couldn't let Nodoka be displeased with his family and school. If Genma lost custody of Ranma and the decisions of his future were left to a displeased Nodoka... "You're a killed kendoist, as I recall. Perhaps we should have a match at some point or trade techniques. We too include the basics of the katana in our skill set, though I suspect a specialist may have recommendations to contribute to the school."

"Perhaps we can schedule something along those lines in the future, Soun. I do not know what the immediate future will hold. I must dedicate all of my energies toward finding Ranma. I do appreciate the opportunity to rest among familiar faces though. I do not expect to have that opportunity again for some time." Nodoka responded politely and tactfully to Soun's query. Kimiko gave Soun a slightly irritated look, and he flinched at the realization that he was seen through. Soun would press no further on the matter and simply allowed the children to heal Nodoka's heart, even if only a little.

* * *

Ukyo was raking in the money. The okonomiyaki cart was out and in full use, tending to the students which had been brought in for the re-enactment as well as the viewers and families. The reenactment had resulted in an outdoor festival being held which, while not at famous as its October equivalent, was quite well-attended. Even though the cherry blossom viewing season wasn't quite here yet, the business-minded Ukyo had taken full advantage.

"A little more heat, Ran-chan," Ukyo said to Ranma, who was holding the Kinjakan in the area normally dedicated to the propane-powered flame. Ever industrious, she'd quickly enlisted Ranma's aid in using the legendary magical weapon fist as a bike wheel and now as a heat source for cooking. It would certainly save them money but required Ranma's constant, albeit partial, attention. "There we go! Remember that and try not to drift too much."

The boy didn't particularly enjoy being used as a fuel regulator, but tried to see it as training his control with the weapon. The alternative was to use Martial Arts Waitressing to help out. Once he had the 'feeling' of the temperature Ukyo wanted, it was easy enough to maintain one-handed. His other hand, however, was used to accept money and give change while Ukyo used both hands to cook and serve. "You seem excited, Ucchan," Ranma noticed, seeing shades of her older self's self-employed competence.

"Yeah, Daddy always had me manage the gas flow and the money while he cooked for customers. Now, it's my turn to be head cook! I'm excited!" It helped that her cooking skills were already quite good, given how successful she was. Ukyo was in her element, tending to crowds of hungry patrons and improving her skills.

The Kunos in particular were hovering around the venue, finding Ucchan's offerings to be better than others. They sat at a picnic table nearby, which had a high class tablecloth placed upon it along with proper plates which they had brought with them. Ranma felt that the candlesticks were a bit much. The armor-clad father and the bald son ate with chopsticks at least, but Kodachi went full-European and seemed to favor employing a knife and fork. "I've not had such a food often. Its simplicity allows for any ingredients we want to try, and it seems to be healthy as well. It is much like a crepe, but has its own nuances." Kodachi pointed out with some pleasant surprise. Of course, she was concealing her excitement through her refinement, and might otherwise be wolfing it down. The young noblewoman pondered if she should hire the cook if she was staying in Tokyo.

Ukyo beamed. "That's right! Okonomiyaki is an anytime food! Not just for festivals, but variants exist for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Of course, Ran-chan here would eat it for every meal if he could." This was said as a critique of the boy, but the tone of voice implied that there was pride there.

Ranma gave a grin. "I've had all kinds of food from all over Japan. When you find something this good, you stick with it!" This praise made Ukyo blush, and she stammered slightly. The girl paused for a moment before she eventually settled for making an Okonomiyaki and setting it down in front of Ranma wordlessly. She wasn't sure she trusted herself with a verbal response. Praise wasn't something the girl was accustomed to, and hearing it come from Ranma meant even more to her than hearing it from others for some reason.

Kocho Kuno simply gave a laugh, though the Kuno siblings were surprised with how efficiently Ranma consumed his meal. "Okonomiyaki can be considered part of the soul of Japan. Of course it would be fine when done properly." He then looked around the table and grill. "Speaking of arts that speak to the soul of Japan, what did thou think of the reenactment?" Ranma was surprised at this more formal Principal Kuno. Perhaps it was because he'd not entered his fully detached 'Hawaiian' phase yet.

Kodachi gave her dear father a kind smile that had none of the lunacy Ranma was accustomed to seeing in her expressions. "It was wonderful, Father. A display of skill and accuracy immortalized in our memories and on camera. I'll be sure to watch it again in our private theater!" Kodachi had dropped subtle hints about how wealthy the Kunos were, impressing Ukyo. Ranma knew, however, that impressing them was the explicit intent and he didn't really bite. Well, he bit his okonomiyaki, at least.

"Gotta say, never knew there was an art dedicated to not hurtin' your opponents while lookin' flashy. But it seems pretty useful now that I've seen it. If these guys go to Hollywood, they can prob'ly get a lot of money. Hard to call it a true Martial Art of its own though." Ranma didn't usually praise other people, but it seemed to be okay to acknowledge these things sometimes. Ukyo's responses thus far had proven that. He suspected that he should consider doing it more often when credit was due.

"Oh, it is certainly a Martial Art. It was originally intended for covert assassination." Tatewaki looked surprised, and the children all listened in closely as the elder Kuno explained. "In the feudal era of Japan, there were many situations where it would be better for a high-standing enemy or rival to die of a natural cause like a heart attack instead of a wound. One of the ways to accomplish such without the employment of poison was simply to ambush and attack them without striking. The intent was to make it appear viscous and startle one's foe to the point where they felt incredible panic. All to either to make them flee toward a deadly situation to cause an accidental death or to cause a heart attack. The latter was even more effective if they were old, if they had eaten something very cold in very hot weather, or if they had exerted themselves tremendously. It was commonly employed within a few hours of an unrelated battle or during periods of travel in the summer."

The attention of the kids assured, though Ukyo kept grilling, the man kept going."One of the ways martial artists trained for trained for such missions was by performing their skills against each other in reenactments of battle in plays for their lords and eventually posing as wandering performers that went to the target's domain. They needed to perform as actors and pretend to be such instead of assassins, and all that evolved into the acting part of the art. Even as the need for traditional means of assassination faded, the need to preserve and reenact history grew and allowed the art to survive. Cinema has also given it a new niche to fill. Many combat and dance choreographers partake from the art."

"Huh...that makes sense, I guess." Ranma absentmindedly looked around the outdoor festival, noting some fights on raised platforms which he recognized as Lei Tai. No ropes or barriers prevented the participants from falling off, which counted in conventional combat as a loss, and in most cases the Lei Tai was meant as the site of martial arts combat that welcomed all challengers. He noticed, however, that the combatants weren't intentionally trying to harm each other. Just the opposite in fact. It was puzzling to Ranma to see displays of what was clearly real-time choreography designed to be as riveting as possible without actually inflicting damage. "How do you decide who wins in a fight though?"

Kocho Kuno responded to explain how that aspect worked. "In a battle of Martial Arts Acting, the rules are vastly different from those typically employed. It is quite possible for one to portray a loss, such as if it is ordained in script or historical tome, and still win the actual battle. One needs to show the best balance of realism or style demanded for the subject material without hurting one's opponent. Sometimes the need is for realism with a bit of style, such as in the reenactment. Sometimes style is more important, such as in some parts of movies. Sometimes one is allowed to damage clothes or leave superficial marks on the opponent. Sometimes there is a time limit or a rough script involved while other times it is defined by the combatants and their hold on the audience. The nuances vary by application and agreement, but the general goal is the same. To provide a better show than one's opponent and avoid losing the attention of the audience."

Ranma and Tatewaki understood enough to know that they wanted to give it a try. Even as the latter scrambled toward one of the Lei Tai, Ranma looked to Ukyo with big, pleading eyes. The girl was wondering what he wanted for only a brief moment before she gave a sigh. "Alright, Ran-chan, alright. You've worked hard. Just let me turn on the propane and you can go play." Ranma beamed as Ukyo turned on the propane heat, freeing him from Kinjakan control duty.

"Thanks, Ucchan! Try to join us if you get some time! We're on a trainin' journey, you know!" He smirked as he headed to another platform, independent of that which Tatewaki had climbed onto. Ukyo gave a wave as Kodachi approached and stood next to Ukyo.

"People do not usually expect it of me," Kodachi led with, "but I do like to cook. I was wondering if you might teach me how to make okonomiyaki. I understand if you have special family secrets, but might I be able to learn at least how to begin? I could even exchange some western recipes with you, if you like." Ukyo was surprised at the request from the wealthy girl, but gave an earnest smile.

"Sure thing, Kodachi! I need to make some more batter, so it's a good time to teach you. Maybe you can point out differences between eastern and western cooking as you see them, too!" As the children tended to their interests, Kocho smiled. Even his own increasingly troubled mind couldn't help but be pleased with his children's progress in broadening their horizons today. He elected to watch his son and their new acquaintance in their first showing in Martial Arts Acting.

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Tempest of Furinkan Primary! Prepare yourself, for _I strike!_" Tatewaki called out his self-appointed title before lunging forward at an actor cast and clad as an ashigaru, the young kendoka finding his inner ham. Wooden blade met steel without cutting due to the lack of force behind the blows. Rather than simply look down on the kid or overpower him in strength, the ashigaru rolled with it and worked to give as good a show as possible. He'd play off blows and strikes as if they were stronger than the kid should have been able to call forth.

As self-important as Kuno was, he acknowledged the rules of the bout and responded to his opponent's blows in kind. Instead of playing as some invincible juggernaut, he drew from the knowledge of movies he enjoyed where martial artists overcame adversity and improved to win. Resolving to play a 'come back from behind' victory angle, Kuno gave an admirable first attempt.

"What's wrong? Scared you'll lose to a kid?" Ranma taunted his samurai armor-clad opponent. The heavily armored foe gave a roar in response, playing the role of a merciless enemy as he charged Ranma. The boy, however, had no issues evading the heavy and slowed-down form of his enemy. He dodged the blows of the sword with skill and even leapt up onto the Samurai's helmet, pushing the heladgear down firmly on the man's head. The audience laughed at his antics and the man stumbling and trying to get his head free of the pressure. "Too slow, man! All that bulky armor just hurts you against me!" Ranma taunted, easily avoiding blows...including one where the man's sword struck his own armor helmet in an effort to strike him. A nice style point for the samurai actor.

His bout went on for a good while in part because of the sheer versatility of his art and the flashiness of the moves he could chain together. Karate, Capoeira, Judo, Muay Thai, Wushu, and many other arts flowed together seamlessly from the young boy. The aerial combat style of the Saotome School lent itself well to flash and unusual angles, and Ranma's years of experience in combat showed.

He was confident that he'd win this easily.

* * *

"I thank you for your hospitality. I'll take note of the requests for Akane's kimono as well." Nodoka smiled, bowing on the front step of the Tendo home. Soun laughed at the memory of Akane's request.

"Oh, I don't think a dedicated place to put a training sword is necessary if it is more work for you. It's more that your Saotome Honor Blade and what you used it for have left Akane impressed. As for the hospitality, you're most welcome." Soun noticed that Nodoka was silent for a moment, and started to read the situation. After a moment, he spoke further. "...Saotome-san. In spite of Genma's actions, you and that blade have acted honorably. There is no reason for Akane or the rest of us to feel any other way." This made the woman breathe a sigh of relief. She'd not just come here to inform the Tendos. She'd come expecting to face judgment for her husband's sins. She'd not been blamed for them as of yet, but the odds of someone doing so grew the further she went. But she couldn't stop. Not until Ranma was safely in her arms.

"Thank you, Soun. I'm grateful. I'll keep you informed of the situation. For now, though, I have a flight to Sapporo to catch and a drunken master to speak with. Good afternoon." Nodoka gave a bow and departed. The police officers had agreed to drive her to the airport themselves rather than leave her to take the bus. Soun looked on while desperately wanting to reaffirm the engagement to Ranma, but it wasn't the proper time.

He'd wait until Ranma was safe and the situation less dire. Anything else would do more harm than good.

Nodoka, meanwhile, departed in the police car. Detective Nakamura and Officer Nohara were kind enough, but were not used to having conversations with people in the back of the police car, it seemed. A couple minutes passed before the detective elected to speak to break the ice. "Mrs. Saotome, I don't think I'd be able to convince you to go home to rest, could I? I'm not so arrogant to say that the police could handle your husband, but the search for your son...you're not alone in that. Exhausting yourself isn't a good idea."

"I appreciate your concern, Detective Nakamura," Nodoka responded, "but I can't sit idly by and wait. My waiting for four years is what lead us to this point. I couldn't forgive myself if I sat at home and did nothing, and I know I would not be able to distract myself from the worry. That empty house would be anything but restful. I thank you for driving me to the airport. It allowed me much more time to rest and visit with the Tendos."

Detective Nakamura knew martial artists enough not to push the matter further. A warning of courtesy was all he gave. Her determination and polite refusal were enough for him to know she would not be dissuaded. "You're welcome, Mrs. Saotome. The Tendos have assisted us a great deal in the past, maintaining order in Nerima when more...unconventional threats need to be resolved. Your assistance in Kyoto is also something we're grateful for. Aside from our investigation, we can do at least this much."

Nodoka recalled the gunman's attack on Detective Ito again, and how it would not have been possible without Genma breaking the gunman out of jail. "I corrected one of my husband's many errors. I'm just fortunate I did so before it cost someone their life."

"You're not responsible for his actions, Mrs. Saotome. Neither is your son. You chose to intercede and for that, we're grateful. Even if we can't always condone civilians stepping in officially." Nodoka hesitated to believe that, and contemplated matters in silence. Of course Ranma was innocent of his father's conduct. If anything, the boy seemed determined to resolve it when he realized just what Genma was doing. She, however, was the matriarch of the clan. She bore responsibility in that light.

Within the hour, Nodoka was on a plane from Haneda Airport to Sapporo. The woman hoped to find more answers there, amongst the snows of Hokkaido.

* * *

Ukyo and Kodachi looked to the boys with differing expressions. Ukyo's face wore an impatient look of irritation, while Kodachi's was one of puzzlement. Both boys were ignoring the food served to them, faceplanted into the tablecloth-clad picnic table at which they were seated.

"Fifteenth place...I can't believe it. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose at anythin'!" Ranma half-growled out from his position while the prize for sixteenth to ninth places, a fake dagger that retracted its blade and broke a disposable pack of fake blood when used to 'stab' someone, lay next to him on the table.

"Thy shame cannot not exceed mine." Kuno said while mirroring his sentiment. "A year older, yet I stand at thirty-fourth with but a replica bullet from a tanegashima for my troubles. The Blue Tempest hath washed out splendidly." Kuno said, sighing.

Kocho tried to interject. "So concerned were you both with technique that acting escaped you. Ranma addled his quarry with taunts and nothing more, while Tatewaki's range hath begun and ended as a come-from-behind victor in all his permutations. Experience and diversity. That is what you both require to improve your standing."

Ranma and Tatewaki both grumbled as they raised their heads and stared at Ukyo's crepes and Kodachi's okonomiyaki. After a moment of no response or further change, Ukyo gently smacked both boys upside their heads. "Quit your moping already! You both did great for first-timers! Ko-chan and I need you to tell us how our food is, and we don't need you grumps making us think we messed up! We're training too, you know!"

Ranma and Tatewaki snapped out of their funk and straightened up with the strike and the critique. "Ah! S-sorry about that, Ucchan!" Ranma apologized, both boys embarrassed regarding their conduct now rather than merely their loss. The boys started to sample the food, and Ranma blinked in surprise. "Wow, not bad at all! Ucchan's okonomiyaki is the best, but this is better than most I've had. Is it really your first try?" Kodachi smiled and gave a demure nod.

"Indeed. My sister favors French cuisine and hath experience with such, but this is an admirable accomplishment. 'Tis better than I can manage in the kitchen, I must confess." Kuno added, sampling Ukyo's effort and finding it pleasing. Both girls were happy that they did well, though they noted that there was room to improve.

Ukyo smiled, considering the prospect of making more things regularly. "Okonomiyaki is my specialty, but branching out isn't bad. Especially if Ranma winds up liking my other stuff too! I can't have him cooking everything but the okonomiyaki!" Ukyo knew her father would look down on diversifying beyond okonomiyaki, but it was hard to care about what he wanted at this point. She was still hurting, but the newfound freedom to explore what _she_ wanted was liberating. Besides, Ranma's martial art was about learning everything one could and making it into one's own style. By comparison, she felt quite limited...both in menu and in skill. Thankfully, that was what she was training to change. Another question filled Ukyo's mind as well. Would Ranma like _her_ cooking, or did he just like her okonomiyaki because it was okonomiyaki? Something deep in her soul hoped that it was the former and compelled her to find out. This early result was promising though. She looked to Kodachi and gave a smile. "I'll get to where I can cook far more than okonomiyaki."

Kodachi gave a smirk, her own competitive flames fanned. "And I'll learn more than French cuisine. Perhaps one day we will see whose repertoire and skills have further developed~"

Tatewaki noted the two girls' friendly rivalry and looked to his pathetic prize...and Ranma's as well. "Saotome." Ranma glanced over to the boy who was thinking deeply. "I will be trying again in October. Return to this place then and prove to me that 'Ranma Saotome doesn't lose', if you can."

The pony-tailed martial artist couldn't help but grin at the challenge. "I'll prove it to you, alright! You'd best be a challenge for me though!" Tatewaki smiled smugly, liking the response he had received, while Ranma felt this to be a welcome change from the first meetings he had with the Kunos before. They were crazy, but maybe that craziness wouldn't be aimed at him so hard this time around?

One could hope.


	10. The Arts of Food and Drink

**Author's Note: I've changed the Seto school of Alcoholic Martial Arts to the Tachibana school due to a typo in Chapter Eight. I'm also changing Ukyo's nickname for Kodachi from last chapter. Ko-chan seems much better. Both changes have already been made to the previous chapters. As for the Kunos...writing them as being both high class and children is something I'm finding difficult. Perhaps forcing them to act more mature than they are is part of why they had a problem later in life...**

**Also, sorry for not responding to everyone's comments in Chapter 9, though many were very short or a reply would have spoiled something in the next chapter. Also, I was in a hurry when posting it. I regret that.**

**Bigou: You're welcome! I did this largely because I just felt like writing it, but the feedback is a great bonus, and has also helped me refine the story a bit in several places!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you!**

**Firelordeg: I'm glad you like the story, and am also thankful for your consideration of the demands on my time. It seems obvious, and people have been very good about it in these reviews, but it's not something I take for granted.**

**Golden Light 001: Thanks a lot! I like fics where if you change something in the past, or even send the person's consciousness back in time, the ripples can cause all sorts of things. Ranma 1/2 happens to have a whole under-explored lore with a bunch of things that happen around the same time and are vaguely placed in the timeline. That's a fine recipe for a story like this, and we've only just **_**started**_** tapping into what the setting has for us to play with!**

**Guest: Thank you very much! Martial Arts Acting is something I struggled with for a while to consider the nature and history of. It had to fit in the style of Ranma's world, and I'm pleased that you feel I succeeded in that regard. It started out in the rough draft as Martial Arts Historical Re-enactment, but I thought 'why stop there'?"**

**Shukkets: Yeah, the Kunos have some redeeming qualities hidden behind the craziness. Get them young, and who knows what might happen...**

**Major Simi: Thanks, and we'll see just how crazy (or sane) the Kunos turn out to be!**

**Turkeyboyeli: Ukyo is not the only girl who will be involved in the fic, but she will definitely be a strong contender. I like the idea of exploring how she might change if she stuck with Ranma and didn't have to grow up sad and angry. She deserves a second shot as much as Ranma does, and he wants her to have it.**

**Mr. Haziq: Thank you very much. I think part of the reason the younger Kunos went mad was not just genetics, but also because they have no one to ground them, see as their equal, or be held accountable by. The other reason hasn't been explored just yet. I'm also glad you find it informative. Expanding on the lore is important, and there's a lot to work with that hasn't been touched very much. It's also a nice excuse to look outside of Nerima at what else might be out there.**

**Ann: Ukyo's no slouch, and this was her fight too! Besides, she needs a chance to grow as much as Ranma does!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Arts of Food and Drink_

Nodoka Saotome sat demurely in her seat, sometimes distracting herself by looking out the window of the Boeing 727 that was carrying her over the northernmost major Japanese island of Hokkaido. It was a fairly short flight from Haneda Airport to Chitose Airport, but she felt very apprehensive. One of the reasons for this was that the Saotome Honor Blade was not currently in her hands.

Since Ranma had been taken from her, the woman had coped by wrapping the blade in a blanket which she'd once wrapped her young child in. She had initially even cradled and rocked the bundle, pretending it was her absent child, but thankfully her mother had interceded to end that behavior before it took root. Her carrying the blade took on another meaning as a physical representation of the honor pledge and what had been taken from her. Regardless, Nodoka still had an attachment to the blade and had resolved to carry it until the day her son was judged under the terms of the contract. Sadly, the rules for even domestic air travel were slightly less lax than those of the trains. They required that the weapon be stored in the cargo hold rather than being a carry-on. Nodoka had to admit that she felt almost naked without the blade and found herself reflecting on the past in seeking its meaning. Had she truly become reliant on the equivalent of a security blanket over the years?

This flight couldn't end soon enough.

Her other source of apprehension was the coming meeting. She was heading to the Tachibana School of Alcoholic Martial Arts in the latest leg of her quest. She hoped that she would be able to beat Genma to the scene by using the aircraft and speak with the Tachibana before his arrival. She was not looking forward to asking of their quarrel with her husband, but it was her duty to know. Trusting her husband blindly had wronged many people, her own son included, and thus Genma's crimes were in part her burden to bear.

Suddenly, she found herself not really wanting the flight to end so quickly. After all, she might just have to strike down her own husband.

* * *

"a-ahh-AHH-_**SNRK**_!" Genma sneezed into a handkerchief, cursing the crisp Hokkaido air. This and the pressure differential due to the altitude threatened to give him a cold. Hiding in the retracted landing gear of an aircraft could be death for lesser men, but Genma had trained to manage this for cases of emergency. This certainly qualified.

Not only was Ranma missing, but he was an even greater fugitive than before and Nodoka had found out about at least some of his...dealings. Word had reached him about what happened in Kyoto, his wife being praised for standing up to the gunman. While Genma regretted that Nodoka was put in danger, the fact of the matter was that she was motivated to take it out of his hide along with her protests regarding Ranma's care.

The man reflected on the matter, realizing he'd erred in attempting to master the Neko-ken for himself at that time. Seeing Ranma manage to employ that art so well and even learn a ki attack well beyond his years had appealed to Genma's greed and allowed him to let his guard down. He should have waited and went to somewhere more secluded to do the Neko-ken, but he was too lazy to dig another pit and too eager to glean the results of the training. Someone had taken advantage of his distraction to seize his son and the police had taken advantage of it to incapacitate him. In breaking out to avoid Nodoka's blade and to save his son, he'd been forced to elevate himself from one who was too much trouble to pursue in the eyes of the police into a threat to be hunted down. The master would not be pleased with his mistake.

Once he had Ranma back, maybe they should train abroad for a while or something.

Genma felt the air pressure gradually begin to rise and roused himself from such thoughts. Noting the descent of the plane and the opening of its landing gear, he observed the joint airport that was Chitose unfolding below him. The man felt tense on seeing the military aircraft present along with the typical civilian craft. F-4EJ Phantom II fighter jets and other assorted aircraft were present on the tarmac below, not that Genma recognized them as anything beyond being potential trouble. Genma gave a nervous gulp at the prospect of being caught by the Japanese Self Defense Force...

"Umisenken, don't fail me now!"

* * *

"Ran-chan. You have the money and the list, right? And know what you're looking for?" Ukyo inquired of the martial artist in a manner like that her father did to her in the past. Ranma stood to the side of Ukyo as she worked on making more okonomiyaki. Kodachi was sharing the griddle, having set up her own menu of savory crepes and other applicable French cuisine for sale. Seeing other people aside from her family and servants critiquing her work had gotten Kodachi in the mood to improve by bringing her skills to the masses, and Ukyo was happy to oblige. The two even had a competition going, seeing who earned more money between now and the end of the day. It was the sort of friendly rivalry he wished he could have with Ryoga, and one that Ranma would not have expected of the two girls.

"Yeah, Ucchan. I've got the list right here and I know what I'm doin'. I just have to pick up the order for 'Kuno' from the market a few blocks over and visually confirm it." Ranma said, pondering the matter. He then regarded the purple-eyed girl who was finishing a crepe. "...Thanks for arrangin' ingredients, Kodachi. I didn't you to expect that." It was true that Ukyo and now Kodachi were faring quite well, but this had the predictable effect of burning through their stock of supplies. They'd need replenishment.

"You are quite welcome. Only the finest ingredients will do for such an endeavor, and I know to trust that particular market. Furthermore...there is no need for such formality, Ran-chan. Please, call me Ko-chan like Ucchan does!" This was another thing which had been a surprise. Kodachi was starved for friends to the point where she latched onto the pair eagerly. People who she enjoyed the presence of and didn't need to stand so fully on formality with was a refreshing change. Their skills also brought a form of challenge and growth which the younger Kuno had never even realized she craved.

After seeing the strife between the two girls in his...previous life, Ranma couldn't yet wrap his mind around the concept of their being fast friends.

"Sure, Ko-chan. Both of you do your best, and I'll be back soon!" With the patriarch of the Kuno family supervising the Furinkan High School Drama Club and Tatewaki electing to watch over the girls in his role as the eldest of the group, that left Ranma to head to the market to pick up the order Kodachi had placed.

Leaping onto the rooftops, Ranma wasn't even registering the strain of carrying the safe anymore. He wasn't carrying the cart at the moment, but it was still definite progress. He suspected that carrying the order back would be good additional training as well. Descending in front of his destination, he promptly entered the old-style market which had likely been here for generations.

Approaching the counter where a woman in her sixties sat, he stood for a time in silence. The woman did not take notice of his presence. His head not even coming up to the counter was one of the downsides of being young again. "Oi, down here!" The woman almost jumped out of her skin and looked around in surprise before finally taking notice of her customer. "I'd like to pick up an order for 'Kuno'!"

The woman looked puzzled, but when the word 'Kuno' was spoken, her expression immediately cycled through surprise, worry, and then the best forced smile she could manage. "Well, young boy...we do have the order, though it's costly. We've had to delay a few other orders to achieve it. Still, it's here for you to inspect. It comes out to 26,400 yen." It was indeed a steep grocery bill, but dwarfed by the profits the cart was making.

"Ko-chan strong armed you, huh? Sorry 'bout this. It's Ucchan's livelihood though." Ranma was guided back to look at the produce and ingredients which had been selected, the older woman considering the move more a formality to a child who likely didn't know what he was inspecting.

Her suspicions were wrong. Though not a professional chef, Ranma was adept at analyzing the condition of assorted plants and foods. It was a necessity when hunting and gathering in the wild or otherwise having to worry about eating something that would make him sick. This translated well into verifying that the ingredients were up to snuff. "Glad to see you don't use wax and junk on the veggies to make 'em look better. I hate seeing that fake shine...this is actually good stuff! I'll take it!" The woman seemed to be appeased with this praise, forgiving the child's crude method of getting her attention. Ranma paid the full amount and accepted his change.

At about this time, a girl his age dressed in an old style delivery uniform with a metal food delivery box entered the establishment and approached the counter. She temporarily got the attention of the senior citizen. "Ah, you're here for your order? It'll just be a moment. I need to finish with this child first." The older woman said to the newcomer.

"Well, I came to tell you that our truck broke down, so I'm not exactly sure how we're going...to...move..." The girl said, before staring in silence past the proprietor as her eyes gradually widened. Following her gaze and turning around, the elderly woman did a double-take.

Distracted from asking how Ranma wanted the goods moved, and thus not cluing the child into how that was typically done, the boy just started to pick up the crates of items and make them vanish. He concealed the items from view with a natural skill before they simply ceased to be, the woman closing her eyes and opening them again in disbelief. "Thanks! I've gotta hurry back to the festival! See ya!" Ranma called out as he went outside, thinking himself done here.

The elderly proprietor of the establishment noted that the child could have taken whatever he wanted and she might be none the wiser. "I'm glad that boy chose to pay rather than use that power to be a shoplifter." The brown-haired, blue-eyed delivery girl was momentarily stunned at the display before snapping back into awareness.

"W-what? Hey! Wait up!" The delivery girl ran out of the establishment and onto the streets while carrying her empty delivery box, hoping that she'd manage to grab his attention. Thankfully, Ranma had not yet jumped onto the rooftops of Sekigahara. He'd been close enough to hear her, and turned to see her approach as she sputtered out a question. "That technique! W-was that ki-space?"

Ranma regarded the girl and shrugged. "Eh? You know about it? It's real handy, right?"

The girl was stunned by this nonchalant response. That power was one of the legendary skills of Martial Arts Delivery, among other disciplines. Perhaps this boy could help her. He was stunned when the girl set down her delivery box and went to her knees, prostrating herself before the boy. "P-please, help me! My family's overloaded with orders at the restaurant and the truck carrying ingredients broke down! We need help moving supplies to our stall at the festival! I-if you can use that power to carry them there, Daddy and I can do the rest! Please! It's our big chance to expand!"

Ranma recoiled back a step, seeing the girl in front of him on the ground. The position the girl was in was a bit familiar for some reason which made him alarmed, but he couldn't really understand the reason for the sensation. He decided, however, that it couldn't be helped. He was going to the festival anyway, and martial artists helped people. The girl also seemed ready to cry, and that was something Ranma just couldn't deal with.

"O-okay, okay! I can carry some stuff. I don't know about a whole truck, but we'll see, okay?" The girl was thankful for Ranma's aid. Grabbing the hand of the boy she'd stumbled across, the young girl eagerly ran back inside to purchase the ingredients her father so urgently needed. It didn't take long for her to obtain what she needed and for Ranma to store it, though there was a complication which Ranma would just have to deal with.

"Are you alright?" The delivery girl asked Ranma, who was straining a bit as they left the market. He wasn't carrying the yattai right now, but being loaded down with all this stuff along with his standard equipment made him feel like an overloaded pack mule. Of course, he met this question with a smile.

"It's a little more than usual, but nothin' I can't handle! Let's get going-oh..." He looked to the girl, and dared to ask a question. "Hey, can you roof-hop yet?" The girl blinked and shook her head to the negative. Ranma sighed, knowing that it couldn't be helped. At least he had a solution. Lessening the strain on himself by calling it from ki-space, he pulled out the Hitensha and had a seat. "Hop on. We'll get there faster on this. You've gotta hang on tight though."

Surprised at how the boy she was with pulled a literal vehicle from his ki-space, she was hesitant. After a bit of persuasion, though, the girl got on and put an arm around Ranma. The other held her ever-present delivery box. Once she'd assumed Ukyo's position, the pair sped off. Due to the lack of a license and a desire to get to the site faster, Ranma routinely used his own feet as well as his control over the Kinjakan to make the bike jump onto and across rooftops. The boy finally understood why Shampoo used that blasted bicycle.

The delivery girl simply screamed in fear, though this gradually turned into excitement and glee.

* * *

After the plane landed, Genma and Nodoka moved toward their mutual destination in very different ways. One claimed her lethal parcel of honor and departed via taxi. The other took to roof-hopping after sneaking out of the plane's landing gear, braving the Sapporo air that still carried echoes of winter's chill. The man elected to employ stealth and search the site in question for Ranma first rather than just attacking in anger as he had before. With his lead, he allowed himself to ponder the situation before him.

Seto was a man who had some Russian ancestry in his line and had included some more western drinks with the traditional. Potatoes, grains, fruits...if it could be fermented and was fit for consumption, the man experimented with such both for enjoyment and combat purposes.

Genma couldn't even recall most of his time here before or the exact circumstances of the engagement agreement. His copy of the agreement had gotten soaked by red wine, save for the address and just enough surviving text for him to know that he'd pawned Ranma off again. He was so plastered at the time that he had a massive hole in his memory...one more reason to do some recon instead of just barge in. Thankfully, sneaking into places one wasn't supposed to be in was exactly what the Umisenken was made for. Upon arrival, he infiltrated the building via the roof access and got to looking around.

The Tachibana Brewery was a large, family owned operation which was known for both its domestic alcohol and its related Tachibana School of Alcoholic Martial Arts. There were assorted temperature-controlled areas with casks, vats, ingredients, bottles and labels, crates, and other relevant equipment and items. It was generally a large multi-level warehouse built over a war-era bunker that had been converted into a brewery. Some of the spirits were ones he could identify, but others were extremely exotic. There was a dojo as well, though the materials it was constructed of included concrete and metal rather than being purely traditional wood.

The concealed man made sure to steal some of the more palatable ingredients to eat later, as well as some of the alcohol.

After spending roughly half an hour searching for his son's ki and not finding any sign of it, Genma felt Nodoka's ki approaching. He'd sensed her presence on the aircraft and kicked himself mentally. There was no way she was about to let this go. Perhaps he could take advantage and listen in on their meeting though...

* * *

The Hitensha rolled up to the okonomiyaki cart with an added passenger, much to the surprise of a stunned Ukyo. Ranma quickly got off the bike and started to unload and put away the items that had been purchased as if in a hurry, albeit efficiently and with impressive speed in cases where the ingredient was durable enough to endure. This was slightly less surprising to Ukyo than it was to the others present, as she had been watching him train at times. "Ran-chan, welcome back, but...who's this?"

Ranma stopped cold, blinked, and shrugged. "Huh...didn't ask her name. She just needed help movin' ingredients since her family's truck broke. And...there! All stocked up. How's the battle goin'?" The delivery girl noted the question with confusion while Ukyo and Kodachi simply smiled.

"We are matched blow-for-blow, it seems. It may yet be anyone's victory. Of course, this shipment gives me more diverse ingredients with which to expand my menu!" Kodachi gave the beginnings of her future haughty laugh as Ukyo shuddered, having not thought of that particular advantage.

"H-hey! If that's how it is, you're paying 100% for the ingredients I wouldn't use!" Ukyo said in anger at being blindsided.

"Or you can take the opportunity to expand your own repertoire...unless you seek to yield." Kodachi smiled, prodding her rival to rise and meet her rather than to simply handicap herself. It seemed that Kodachi hadn't placed winning above all else just yet at this point in her life.

"Kaori? Did you cancel the order at the market?" A man called out, and the girl on the Hitensha hopped down and ran to hug the man's pant leg. Ranma flinched in recognition. While he could be forgiven for not knowing the girl, he could clearly identify her father. Mr. Daikoku had a very well-defined appearance, after all.

"I didn't have to! That boy knows ki-space, Daddy! I asked for help, and he carried it all here for us!" We can keep going!" Kaori beamed, excited at having been able to fix the problem, and the man gave a wide smile.

"Oh, really? You have my gratitude! If you don't mind, can you come over to our stall and unload it? It's that Seven Lucky Gods Ramen Stand over there." The man was cautiously optimistic. Ki-space was not a common ability, even among the most skilled martial artists. He didn't know what to expect from the child, in spite of his daughter's account of events.

"I'll be right back Ucchan, Ko-chan. I need to unload over there." Ranma smiled, hoping he could get out of this quickly.

"Alright. No more holding back! It's time for round two, Ko-chan!" Ukyo and Kodachi smiled at their continued competition, while Ranma was led by the nearby ramen stand. It was not immediately adjacent, but it was still in view of the okonomiyaki cart. Mr. Daikoku was pleasantly surprised when Ranma started pulling out and dropping off the entire order behind the stand, while Kaori and her father helped put the items in their proper places.

"I had some of your friends' food earlier. Quite fine examples of their craft. Of course, you seem to have some surprises as well. How did you learn one of the pinnacle techniques of Martial Arts Delivery?"

Ranma hesitated for a moment, before electing to give a vague answer that still held some truth. That's how Nabiki worked, anyway. Twist the truth as far as it could go, but never break it. It was harder to be called out on junk. He thought of it as 'Martial Arts Truth Bending'. "Ah, my Pops picked it up a while back. I don't know where he got it. I've been makin' myself carry more and more to get better at it."

The man smiled at the simple answer. The fact Ranma was six probably helped him accept it. "Well, thank you for helping my daughter. I'm Kozuchi Daikoku, Master of the Seven Lucky Gods School of Martial Arts Delivery. This is my daughter and heir, Kaori. Kaori...this is Ranma Saotome, your fiancé. His father and I arranged it when you were but toddlers." Ranma tensed up immediately and wondered for a moment how the man knew, but the answer would be immediately forthcoming.

"Imagine my surprise to see you announce himself so plainly during the Martial Arts Acting Tournament, after all these years." Ranma inwardly kicked himself. He was supposed to be laying low, but he'd let his competitiveness take over. "Your father and I have an honor pledge, where I'd raise you and have you inherit my school after marrying Kaori." Mr. Daikoku was pleased to have found 'his son', and fully intended to collect. The police were looking all over the place for Ranma and with Genma having been proven an unfit parent, he was fairly confident he could get custody if he cooperated with their efforts. The smile the man wore was an uncomfortable one.

"Yeah, I know about it even with Pops keepin' quiet," Ranma recognized with a low grumble to the surprise of Mr. Daikoku. "Pops was starvin' to death after not eatin' for a week. It was die or give up his son to some random guy for one small meal. I don't like what Pops does, but after thinkin' about it...you were the shady one that time!" Ranma had been forced to reconsider that not all of Genma's victims were fully innocent, after realizing how knowingly dishonorable Mr. Kuonji had been. Mr. Daikoku fell into the dishonorable category, resorting to such extortion.

"Daddy? D-did you really do something like that?" Mr. Daikoku's eyes widened as he was forced to regard his child. The disappointment and surprise in her voice. He had to salvage the situation.

"Kaori. Ranma. There's something you have to understand. A man who can't support himself can't support a child. I felt that if I didn't try to take Ranma from his father, then Ranma would have starved to death sooner or later. Would I benefit from having you as my son, Ranma? Yes. But in exchange, I would have saved you from your father's failings in a way that preserved his honor. I'd have given you a life. Does that really seem so bad now?" Kaori exhaled in relief, buying it hook, line, and sinker. He couldn't blame the girl, though. What child doesn't want to believe in their father? Ranma, however, had long since learned better.

"You talk a real good game, but you've got hunger in your eyes." Mr. Daikoku recoiled a bit, surprised that a six-year-old could see through him so readily. Little did he know that Ranma had seen that look on too many faces as they tried to manipulate and control him. Even his own trusting nature had limits. "...This is a problem I can fix myself, though." Mr. Daikoku and Kaori watched as Ranma got out some money and looked at some menus of assorted stalls nearby. He provided exact change for a fish, a bowl of rice, and two pickles, plus that amount again for interest. He then gave Mr. Daikoku a glare.

"If you can try to buy me for that little, I can buy myself back. One engagement down, umpteen and some change to go." He seethed a bit at Mr. Daikoku's effort to manipulate him, but turned and gave a bow to Kaori. "Sorry about this. Fathers are stupid sometimes. I've got no problem with you though." Kaori wasn't sure what to think. What her father did sounded bad, but he had a good reason, right? Why was her fiancé so angry with him? That line of thinking was interrupted when Ranma's instincts flared and compelled him to leap over the counter and out of the noodle stand.

The crack was heard as the Daikoku School's Noodle Noose narrowly evaded Ranma and instead struck the ground inside the stand. Mr. Daikoku leapt after Ranma with a stern expression. His normally calm demeanor was broken by the disrespect and urgency of losing his heir, a rope of ramen ready to strike at Ranma like a snake. A few people started to flee from the action while Ukyo and the others watched Ranma bound onto one of the lei tai platforms. Ranma hoped this would contain the fight to a degree.

"Sorry, my boy. I can't simply let you buy out the engagement. Your knowledge of ki-space is a boon for Martial Arts Delivery that can't be ignored! I will raise you into my heir as your father and I agreed years ago. If I have to test your skills before that can happen by subduing you first, fine! It will give me an idea of where to start your training." Ranma thought back to his last lifetime, when he saw Kaori use techniques of the school against Akane and others during the Martial Arts Take Out Race. He prepared himself for similar movements as best he could, while an audience started to assemble.

"Isn't the Martial Arts Acting Tournament over?" One woman inquired.

"Who cares, let's see what they can do!" A man said, opening a beer in preparation for the show. It seemed that the people did not realize that this was an actual fight. No help seemed to be forthcoming, not that Ranma intended to avoid this fight any longer. Mr. Daikoku decided to probe Ranma's general defenses with the Fish Cake Blizzard technique, shooting fish cakes at blinding speeds toward the boy with his hand at blistering speed and force. Ranma, however, didn't disappoint. The boy deflected them, grunting a bit as he tried to keep up with the speed and volume of the attack. Unfortunately, Ranma felt one of his feet buckle when a fishcake got past his reach and hit his ankle with a fair amount of force. The boy fell to one of his knees for a moment, surprised.

Mr. Daikoku gave a laugh of approval. "Not bad, Ranma. Still, you're a bit too slow to protect all of your pressure points at once..." Ranma took note. Kaori had only used the attack to distract and blind before, but it seemed that the move had a higher form of mastery. With a grunt of exertion, Ranma managed to rise and narrowly jump out of the way of another Noodle Noose attack. With his leg acting up, however, his speed advantage was notably reduced. "You won't be able to run for long, Ranma..."

Ranma dodged as best he could, avoiding the whip as it tried to grab and wrap around him. He tried to reason out the technique. It reminded him of Kodachi's and Natsume's ribbons. He must have been feeding ki through it like a conduit to control it freely. Unfortunately, he found himself moving too slowly one on one dodge, and Ranma's arm was ensnared. Pulling back, he attempted to keep the noodle noose taut to avoid giving Mr. Daikoku any advantage. Unfortunately, the gleam in the man's eye revealed that he had another technique in mind.

"Seven Lucky Gods Technique: Noodle Wrap!" Pulling Ranma easily into the air with exertion, he then willed the noodles to wrap around Ranma like a yoyo, pulling him closer to Mr. Daikoku while at the same time binding him. Noodles infused with ki wrapped around his arms, legs, and even his mouth. Angered muffles could be heard while the noodles were used to restrain him. He was in a younger body which was less able to resist being lifted and he had a disadvantage in ranged combat if he didn't want to reveal his more advanced techniques. "Not bad, but I see a number of areas we can improve in. We will have plenty of time, though-"

"Get away from Ran-chan, ya creep!" Ranma suddenly saw a flash of metal and felt a tug in the line. A spatula struck the noodles with its cutting surface, but the ki-reinforcement made them simply resist being cut and instead absorb the force like a rubber band. The spatula bounced off and clattered across the lei tai platform uselessly. Several more were thrown by Ukyo as she descended from her leap onto the stone tile battlefield, the spatulas making the older man jump back. The talk of fiances and marriage had clued her into the fact that this wasn't Martial Arts Acting, but the real deal.

"Hn. Not bad, child. You must be that Kuonji girl." Mr. Daikoku had been told about both missing children when the police had come to investigate those with a marriage agreement brokered by Genma Saotome. The kids were surprised that this man knew who they both were. Ranma wondered if he and Ukyo had been followed. "I'm sorry for what you've been put through, but I'm afraid my daughter's claim to Ranma predates your own by years."

"I ain't here to force Ran-chan to do anything! I'm protecting him from a creep!" Ukyo said, her face tinged with pink. Of course the two were distracted from their banter when they heard a nice, heavy series of chomps. The sound of someone eating ravenously drew the attention of the pair to Ranma chewing through the binding in front of his mouth with ki-strengthened teeth. With the now ki-free noodles slackened further from being chewed through in places, the ramen noodles fell off of Ranma with a sloppy and squishy thud. He could have used the ki-claws of the Neko-ken, but he didn't want to reveal that ability openly just yet...

"Alright...Ucchan! Open your ki senses and pay close attention to what I do next. You might learn somethin' from this one..." Ranma smirked as he reached down and took some noodles in his hand, feeding his own ki through them. The noodles, still close together in a slack heap, were banded together as Ranma constructed his own noodle noose and controlled it with his noodle-wrapped hand. "Infusin' ki into weapons is somethin' your school does, right? This is how ya do it. I'll help ya practice it later, so remember what you see here."

The near-instant replication of one of his school's hallmark techniques wasn't something Mr. Daikoku had expected to see, and it was re-affirming his suspicions about Ranma's true potential. He might just have to take this more seriously to subdue the boy. Ranma's leg already seemed to be supporting his weight more solidly, indicating a recovery from his initial strike. While he could still do so, Mr. Daikoku fired forth more fish cakes in an effort to incapacitate the boy with pressure points and keep him from regaining full fighting strength. Ranma, however, simply used the noodle noose to efficiently tank the blows and absorb the fish cakes which had been fired.

"That one won't work again! Your range advantage just went to nothin'!" Ranma called out with a smirk. His own noodle noose lashed out like a whip and attempted to smack Mr. Daikoku, but it was met with the man firing another noodle noose from his ramen bowl. The two edible weapons snaked and struck at each other, seeming to only consider gravity or physics as rough guidelines rather than law as they probed each other's defenses. While Ukyo's nascent ki-senses were beginning to see structure and nuance as she observed the combat of the consumables, Kodachi was similarly enthralled with the flexibility she saw. While playing with her food was beneath her standing, it didn't stop her from being impressed. Perhaps if she used a different weapon to accomplish the same?

Ranma finally committed to an attack, but Mr. Daikoku's own noodle noose entangled with Ranma's and the two fought like snakes biting each other. Each combatant attempted to force out their opponent's ki from the now joined and warring noodles, but Mr. Daikoku was wary. Something was wrong. There was also something strange about the ki distribution of Ranma's noodle noose. Like there were points of focused ki inside of it...

This and Ranma's cocky grin were all the warning Mr. Daikoku had before the fish cakes which Ranma's noodle noose had intercepted earlier were launched back at Mr. Daikoku like ki-propelled bullets. The bowl which Mr. Daikoku held was smashed to pieces by the fishcakes, and pressure points were struck as Ranma gave back several fold what he'd been forced to endure.

Mr. Daikoku fell to the ground with a groan, struggling to rise. He looked to Ranma's smirk and gave a chuckle in defeat. "To think that you'd beat the Seven Lucky Gods School of Martial Arts Delivery...by evolving the school's own techniques. I'll have to practice that one myself..." Ranma withdrew the noodle noose, signaling the end of the fight.

"Facin' you again would be fun if it weren't for the stakes, Mr. Daikoku. I have to name that move, though. Maybe 'Fishcake Fury Noodle' or somethin'" Ranma said, having to admit that he'd enjoyed himself on some level.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Kaori asked, scrambling onto the lei tai platform and rushing over to him with concern. Mr. Daikoku smiled at his daughter.

"I'm not hurt, Kaori. They're just pressure points. I'll be just fine in a few minutes. After we're done tending to the stand for the day, we'll step up our training. Ranma's given our school a new technique to master, after all..." Kaori looked quite relieved, though a bit irritated that her father would go so far. She was more than a little confused about the whole thing. She'd never seen her father lose, much less to someone her age...

The man looked to the boy, contemplating the matter. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose Ranma outright and be counted as an enemy. If he couldn't win, maybe a different approach was needed. Calling up all his skill as a businessman and negotiator, he tried a different tactic. "Ranma. I owe you an apology, it seems." This surprised the child and made him listen carefully. Ranma couldn't remember the last time an adult apologized for their mistake and that threw him for a loop...just as Mr. Daikoku had hoped.

"Word has gotten out recently about all the marriage engagements your father has put you through. Many people who thought they had planned for their daughters' futures are finding out that it's not a sure thing anymore. I saw you, I saw the skill you possessed, and I saw the disrespect and even hate that you showed for your situation. I acted quickly and rashly for fear of my daughter's future. I apologize for that." With some effort, he managed a seating position and crossed his arms. "I understand that you can't honor all of those engagements. I also understand that choosing one isn't easy for you. Since you've more than made up for any dishonor your father may have caused my school by paying back the debt and providing our school a new technique, it seems I should deal directly with you instead of your father..."

Add in a bit of recognition for the child's maturity over his father? Check.

"So let's try this. Instead of harassing you to honor your father's agreement...we just agree for you to give Kaori a fair chance. It won't be today or tomorrow. It could be ten years from now. I just ask that you consider her by her own merits at the appropriate time rather than resenting her for my actions. I'd still like you to have a positive relationship with the Seven Lucky Gods School, even if things don't work out." Of course, Mr. Daikoku truly hoped they would. The vehemence with which Ranma resented the other engagements might just make Mr. Daikoku look like the best possible option...simply by treating him with a little respect.

Ranma opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried to think of a way to handle this. It sounded like the kind of thing Nabiki might do, but he couldn't grasp the nuances. Ukyo looked very worried for some reason, but said nothing. After some time to think, Ranma sighed. "Look, I don't want to sign or promise anythin' specific. Pops and his friends are good at trickin' you into agreein' to stuff without knowin' what you're really in for. The old man even tricked me into fingerpaintin' on a seppuku contract when I was two." This information made Mr. Daikoku visibly flinch in surprise. "But I've said it before and I'll say it again. I've got no problem with your daughter. Don't know her from a hole in the wall one way or the other except for what I saw today. My anger over the engagements won't reflect badly on her. If I meet her when I grow up, what happens happens on its own. Is that what you wanted?"

Mr. Daikoku gave a nod, realizing that to be the best that he was going to get. "That's all I ask of you, Ranma." The man soon struggled to his feet and stretched a bit. "It's been a number of years since I had a fight like that. I look forward to seeing what kind of man you become. You're already more honorable than what I remember of your father."

Throw on a bit of praise to sweeten his parting impression of the school? Check.

Ranma gave another smirk in response. "I should hope so. Pops sets a really low bar."

* * *

The sound of another explosion rang through the brewery as Nodoka sipped from a cup of fine sake. She was seated in front of Seto's wife in the Tachibana Brewery's built-in Dojo. The bursts of collateral damage were initially disorienting, but they were less of a concern after the first ten minutes. The site was intentionally built to be durable.

Almost as soon as Genma tried to eavesdrop upon the meeting, the house head had somehow seen through Genma's Umisenken and attacked the intruder. His wife called it the 'Sight of Spirits' when Nodoka inquired, elaborating that it was a technique that allowed mild hallucinogenic effects to show hidden truths when one was buzzed or drunk. It seemed that the house head had developed the technique in response to Genma's last visit to Sapporo, and was often in a state of slight intoxication which allowed the move to be employed.

The brown-haired man with a thick beard kept chasing Genma around, chucking ki-infused bottles of alcohol that served as Molotov cocktails or even remotely guided grenades. If Genma got too close, Seto would click the fillings in his teeth to make a spark and exhale a massive flame of alcohol and fire at Genma.

It seemed that stealing from the local shrine his sister and niece tended, combined with Seto's own quarrels with Genma and the injury of a police detective, had left the school eager to elevate its art and vent its frustrations upon his hide. Nodoka quietly approved.

"I cannot believe that he offered you my son and even intended to have him take the Tachibana name. While I will not downplay the likely value of the recipe you traded to him in exchange, I can say that the loss of the Saotome name would be unacceptable. I apologize for my husband's conduct. I do not understand how the agreement came to have these terms though." Nodoka was surprised. To give away Ranma in this situation...

"Well, your husband has some alcohol tolerance, but even greater thirst. He was getting more and more drunk as the agreement was hashed out, as I recall. Because our son likes to dress...nicely...and lacks the alcohol tolerance to be a master in the art, I believe your husband fell under a misconception when Seto said he lacked an heir that could inherit and was getting desperate. My husband never bothered to fix the misconception. Instead he insisted that I produce a daughter as soon as possible. The one good thing we got out of this was my daughter Shuko. She's a darling, but I think she'd be too young for your son." The rest, as they say, was history. Ranma got engaged to a young boy who dressed as a girl because a couple of drunken fathers were out for number one. In exchange, Genma got the recipe to Flexible Sake No. 4, which was a ki-brewed alcohol that could be made from almost anything one found while in their travels and had a uniform taste. When Genma realized that No. 4 tasted like cheap rotgut and was a failed product, he'd sold the recipe to a pawn shop and moved on.

It was far later when it was realized that Genma had stolen the recipe for the family's Tachibana Wine, a family secret which was made from fermenting oranges. This and the fact that he'd stolen Ranma back on departing had resulted in the beatdown that Genma was doing his best to avoid.

The wife then presented Nodoka with a letter, which she proceeded to read. It was in the same hand as the previous ones.

_Seto Tachibana, Master of the Tachibana School of Alcoholic Martial Arts_

_Long story short, I freed Ranma from his father Genma. Genma is a criminal and uses engagements to steal dowries. Ranma knows better now and hates it. I left a note in your name claiming responsibility. When he comes looking for you, go ahead and beat him to your heart's content._

_Naoto Tozawa, Grandmaster of the Tozawa School of Martial Arts Cavalry _

Noting that this one was a more terse letter, Nodoka wondered just how many such letters were being written. Were these intended to fool the police? No...the kidnapper might not have expected Genma to get arrested. These were likely meant to fool him and him alone.

"The police say that places all over Japan are getting these letters, but not to tell Genma. They're really helping paint a picture of how much fraud that Genma has committed. It's adding fuel to the fire for the police to nab him, and giving them opportunities to do so." The wife of the Tachibana School laughed ever so slightly before she caught herself.

"But none of them have found Ranma..." Nodoka said, with worry. It was unlikely that the person who sent these letters would give out their own information. Still, the wild goose chase was all she had. Sitting at home waiting for news was unlikely to yield any results. She pondered the matter as the sounds of martial arts battle spilled outside. Detective Nogura's cry was heard signaling the police to act, and the battle escalated in earnest.

Nodoka believed that even this wouldn't be enough to stop her wayward husband.

* * *

"Welp, time for us to get goin'!" Ranma said, having pulled out the Hitensha. He'd been given contact information for the Daikoku family, who far were too busy with their noodle stand at the moment to say goodbye. Ranma wondered if he'd misjudged the man's desperation for malice, but had decided to forgive him for trying to get an heir for a pittance. The subsequent betrayal and the humbling in front of the festival had been enough. Strangely, the battle had been amazing publicity for their stand. That just left the Kunos to say goodbye to.

"A shame you must depart, but I understand the need. Breaking free of such dishonorable entanglements cannot be easy. Please endeavor to find us when you are in Tokyo. I desire to try our challenge once more after some practice, Ucchan." Kodachi provided Ukyo the phone number and address to the Kuno estate.

"Sounds fun! I look forward to it, Ko-chan!" Ukyo said, accepting the written information handed to her. While Kodachi narrowly lost the competition with Ukyo, she handled it with a grace that her elder self would not have. He didn't know what had caused such a change, but he hoped that things would be better for her this time around.

What he did know was that Kodachi was fascinated with the concept of using ki to achieve fine control of a flexible weapon. She'd asked a number of questions to Ranma on how to develop the skill, though she acknowledged that Ranma had to leave before he could provide any meaningful training. He had mentioned that one could achieve similar control with a ribbon, guiding her thought process a bit. Silently, he wanted to make sure she'd turn out reasonably sane rather than pure crazy before he risked teaching her the finer points of such things. Ranma suspected that she'd be joining a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Club even sooner this time around. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen.

"Indeed, Saotome. The sight of Kuonji's metal implement failing to cut the rope of noodles coaxes me to dream...might my wooden sword one day be able to stand against a metal blade, should my mastery ascend to such?" Ranma pondered for a moment after Tatewaki asked him this question. He saw a stone lei tai tile discarded nearby which, while not usable for its purpose due to damage to the corner, was dense and heavy enough for what he had in mind.

"Well, I can demonstrate it before we go if I can borrow your sword." Ranma's statement was met with surprise by the kendoist, and Tatewaki handed the weapon over after a moment of thought. Surrendering his blade to another was not something he would typically entertain the notion of, but he dared to believe. With a grin, Ranma held the blade and channeled energy into it. Ukyo saw a faint yellow glow with her ki-sense, and Ranma stepped forward. With a single slash, he cut the damaged tile cleanly in two. The top part of the tile above the cut slid and fell away to reveal a clean and polished surface where the blade had struck. Even a metal blade wouldn't have been able to do such so readily. Tatewaki gawked for a moment, as did his sister and father.

"If you get good enough, your wooden sword wouldn't just match a metal blade. It could cut clean through it if the other guy doesn't have comparable skill. You could even control the strength and sharpness to make sure you only cut when you wanted to. Important for parryin' and blockin' somebody else's strikes until you're ready to dish out your own." Ranma returned the blade to Tatewaki, who inspected it for damage. The wooden sword was none the worse for wear.

"I see...the man truly _does_ make the blade..." Tatewaki was convinced that his desire was wholly achievable, and smiled widely as he placed the wooden sword back in its rightful place. Kocho Kuno, meanwhile, watched in surprise and silent contemplation. Had he truly just seen that?

"See you later, Ko-chan! Tatewaki!" Ukyo waved as she got on the magical bike behind Ranma, who also waved. The two waved back as Ukyo wrapped her arms around Ranma's torso. Once both riders were secure, the bike sped off in defiance of conventional logic. The magical implement of transport was still an odd topic that none of them broached, but it seemed far less strange given the revelations that they'd had today.

As they sped along, Ukyo started to quietly wonder why had she been so scared that Ranma would accept Kaori...


	11. The Legend of Nekoyama Castle

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter was a surprise for me. I initially just wanted to find a Ranma-esque filler thing for the kids to do right after Sekigahara, but I never expected the largest chapter thus far (three to four times normal length) to flow like this. It and its characters have taken several different directions over the course of writing, much of the thing has been re-written a few times, and the chapter will have its own long-term impact. I'm hoping it all flows together well rather than having any clunkiness since it kept being re-written. You'll find some Japanese names mixed or interchangeable with the English ones here and there, which some may consider bad form, but it's a bit late to retcon 'Neko-ken' into 'Cat-fist'. I also like the Neko-ken and Bakusai Tengetsu names better, so they want to flow out of my fingers on the keyboard.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yep, Ranma couldn't hope to contain everything forever. In fact, he couldn't contain his plan for even an hour or so before it started to unravel on him!**

**LoveLifeForever: Thank you very much! Ranma has a lot of messed up things to deal with, but also an exceptional number of opportunities. Also, we see little of the world outside of Nerima except for China and the occasional story set in some random place in the wilderness. Expanding Ranma's world past the blinders his father set on him is important, and how better to do that than to explore a little more of Japan along the way? Some research on Google Maps on what they'd encounter en-route and some effort on seeing what stuff was around in March 1977 (I can't promise 100% accuracy, but I try) gives me lots of options to start with, not that everything they run into **_**has**_** to have a real-life counterpart. The shrine and mountain it is on in this chapter, for example, do not. A big hill simply exists there in real life.**

**Mr. Haziq: Having the Daikoku Family appear was too good to pass up, especially in a story where Genma's engagement tricks are made known sooner. Regarding the parkour with a bike, it helps that Ranma needn't use his feet to power the bike itself and can use them for controlled jumps. Bike parkour is a canon, if implied, Ranma 1/2 Martial Art thanks to Shampoo's demonstrated proficiency with it on rooftops and fences.**

**I'm not sure about the context of the last part of your statement, but if you mean 'change' as in between Kaori's skills in 1987 and Mr. Daikoku's own in 1977, Ranma meant more along the lines of the master possibly showing greater proficiency and more skill than his daughter's future self.**

**Tribun: You're picking up on a lot of the subtleties involved! Yes, this particular period of time is formative for just about everyone in the story. "Ten years ago" is a dumping ground for many past events in the story, whether they are interconnected or not, making it an opportunity-heavy area for exploring in fanfiction. Everyone having a shot at growing up in different circumstances will definitely impact them as characters, including Ranma. Nodoka is also less 'far gone' here than in canon if only because of the passage of time being less. As for if the ki space between Ran and Ranma is shared or copied, that is a good question that I intend to lampshade next chapter. I won't spoil it quite yet.**

**I should clarify that Genma mentioned that the Neko-ken training happened in "the spring of Ranma's sixth year" in canon. Also stated is that the Gambling King showed up in Nerima 3653 days (10 years and 3 days) after Ranma and Ukyo beat him during their brief time together as children before Ukyo's dowry was stolen. Since we know Ranma is 16 at the start of the manga and Ukyo is in the same grade/age group, this confirms that Ranma **_**must**_** be six years old when he and Ukyo defeated the Gambling King shortly before the Neko-ken training, and they **_**both**_** must be school age at the same time since Ukyo and Ranma are in the same grade later. That means it's the spring of Ukyo's sixth year as well. Good of you to notice the start of the Japanese school year looming though. That's another thing I had to look up and it will be relevant.**

**The problem I ran into when reasoning this all out is that every school-age character in Ranma 1/2 is one year older than their position in school should allow. 10th grade should normally start at 15, 11th grade at 16, and 12th grade at 17. While some of this could be explained by people having birthdays before Ranma transferred in partway through the school year, it can't be the case for absolutely everyone (and definitely not for Ukyo for reasons stated above), nor does the concept of kazoedoshi (an obsolete and alternative method of calculating age where a person might be a year older than they truly are and increase in age on New Year's) fully resolve the contradiction either. I debated if the school age calculation might be different in 1987 from how it is now, but nope. Kimagure Orange Road, a manga which started in 1984, has the ages/school grade relationship as correct. Either Principal Kuno screwed up the school system particularly royally and put everyone a year behind, or this is ultimately an oversight on the part of the writer of Ranma 1/2. It's likely the latter, but the former would be amusing and an in character incident.**

**Firelordeg: Thanks again for the praise and for continuing to read!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Legend of Nekoyama Castle_

"Sekigahara? Are you certain, Nakamura?" Soun requested confirmation on the phone in an urgent tone. Kimiko watched her husband as he gave animated and excited responses. Quickly writing down some information on a pad of paper by the phone, the man was nodding to himself as if the other party could see him. "I'll call Nodoka - oh? Another detective has conveyed the news? Okay, then. I don't understand why they'd run away again, but at least you have a general area. Thank you for telling me, Nakamura. Keep in touch."

When Soun hung up the phone, Kimiko saw the urgency on his face. He was warring with himself over something. The wife, understanding her husband's motives, spoke. "Soun, what did the detective want? Was it about Ranma?"

Soun glanced to his wife and nodded to the affirmative. "He was just seen fighting off a fiancee's father in Sekigahara by hundreds of people. Apparently Ranma defeated a school's master by learning and improving their own techniques to use against them. Then he took Ukyo Kuonji and left before the police realized what was happening. They're starting a search now, and Nodoka is on her way there from Sapporo. The strange thing is that no one seemed to be with the children when they left. If there was a kidnapper, it's suspected that Ranma and Ukyo might have escaped their grasp." Soun was pleased with this information at least. It seemed that Genma had been sufficient in teaching Ranma evasion and survival. The downside was that it was proving as difficult for the police to find the children as it was for everyone else. The woman studied the expression on Soun's face before electing to break the tension.

"Or maybe the two eloped." Kimiko said sweetly, making Soun stammer and stare.

"D-don't say such things, Kimiko! You'll tear out this man's hopes and dreams!" The man responded weakly. His wife started to laugh gently, a rare sound in this house since the start of her illness. Soon enough, Soun's expression of stunned horror softened into affection for his wife.

"You want to go." The blue-haired woman observed after finishing her laughter. It was a statement of fact, not a question.

Soun hesitated to answer for a brief moment, as if to ponder if he could deny it, but he knew better upon studying the expression of his wife. "I am worried, I will admit. But I am not one to abandon my family. I am not Saotome."

Kimiko knew this well. Even though her husband had faults and sometimes needed guidance to get back on track, he was fundamentally a family man seeking to restore his honor and secure his daughters' futures. They had been planning a family trip that was coming up very shortly. The children had been looking forward to it, and Soun leaving might upset them if it meant he wouldn't be there or had to delay the trip. 1977 was to be 'the year of family trips', where Kimiko willed herself to make as many memories as she could with her family before the end of her life. She and the kids couldn't go alone, given her condition, and she pondered who would be available from the extended family to assist. Upon considering her family, the woman got an idea.

"Soun...Kasumi is overdue to go see my brothers, is she not? Her cold prevented her from going on her winter break this year." Soun grumbled almost imperceptibly at the reminder. Having Kasumi work at a shrine with men who disliked him to varying degrees was hardly something he wanted. It was a concession to Kimiko's late father, however. His wife continued speaking. "If you could take her there to visit for a day or two before we all meet at the festival, I would be grateful. Perhaps you could even stay in the general area during that time and tend to other matters on behalf of the family? The Ono family is also going to the festival and has offered to assist us in the past, so we wouldn't be by ourselves."

Realization dawning, Soun looked to his serenely smiling wife. He recalled that Sekigahara and the shrine run by Kimiko's family in Yaotsu were both near the Chukyo Metropolitan Area. He was hesitant and worried, but this was her way of giving him an honorable way to support Nodoka and help find Ranma without disappointing his family. His hands went to his wife's, and he gave a nod. "Kimiko...I don't deserve a wife like you."

Kimiko stared into her husband's eyes, glad that she had granted him this concession. "I believe that I decided otherwise at the altar, Soun. Now, I believe our most diligent daughter has already packed for the vacation and can leave promptly. Ready yourself and go with haste. I don't know when the next flight to Nagoya leaves, and the train will not do."

After sharing a kiss, Kimiko watched Soun depart upstairs. She watched him go with a smile on her face, but inwardly wondered if she could talk Nodoka into divorcing Genma and marrying Soun after she was gone. A pang of sorrow filled her heart at thinking of such a morbid thing, but it was clear. Soun would need a strong wife, Nodoka was a fine young woman and friend who needed a family, and the children all needed a complete set of parents. She was convinced that, in time, Nodoka and Soun could even grow to love one another in this situation. But could she get the two to agree to her final wishes?

While the sickly wife mused over the shape of a future of which she did not expect to be a part, Soun knocked gently on Kasumi's door upstairs. "Kasumi, can we speak for a moment? Your mother wishes something important of us."

The door opened promptly, the gentle face of his eldest making itself known. "Of course, Daddy! Come in!"

The father entered and noted the cleanliness of the room. Several pictures adorned the walls of Kasumi's limited martial arts and spiritualist training. The latter was something he was not pleased with, but a necessity to placate his in-laws. Clearing his throat, he looked to Kasumi. "We are still all going on the vacation as planned, Kasumi, but your mother wishes me to take you to see your uncles at the shrine for a day or two before that. I will also be going to Sekigahara to help Nodoka. Her son was seen there but is still missing, so I'll be helping her there at your mother's behest."

Kasumi listened quietly until he was done speaking, even though her expression didn't hold the natural serenity it usually employed. "Daddy, are you sure I can't go with you and Auntie Nodoka to Sekigahara? I was hoping to meet this Ranma boy, and...well..." Soun already knew that Kasumi didn't really want to be left alone with her Uncle Jiro. He wasn't a truly bad man in her opinion, few people were, but he was a bit petty and insistent upon imposing his will on her life. Soun inwardly shared her sentiment wholeheartedly, but also understood Kimiko's motives.

"I know, Kasumi. They're desperate for an heir and Jiro is the worst of the group. But your mother still loves her brothers and wants to maintain a relationship. She also wants her daughters to know where they come from, and you're the only one who is old enough to go for now. So please, for your mother's sake, try to be kind to them. Just don't let them manipulate you, okay?" Soun conveyed that he understood and agreed with her reasons, but that Kimiko's feelings were important too. Kasumi pondered on her mother's perspective, thinking for a moment and weighing the various variables, before smiling.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be good for them." Kasumi obediently complied with a smile, letting Soun breathe a slight sigh of relief. He smiled and patted his child's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it, Kasumi. I'll gather up the luggage while you say goodbye to your mother and sisters. We have to go to the airport as soon as possible." The man stated, and Kasumi blinked a bit.

"As soon as possible...does that mean I can have a piggyback ride?" She smiled hopefully while looking up to her father and gave a small cheer when he gave a nod of acquiescence. Within twenty minutes, Kasumi Tendo was laughing and enjoying a piggyback ride as her father carried her and their luggage across the rooftops of Nerima toward Haneda Airport.

* * *

Already in the air after having just left Chitose Airport, Nodoka Saotome felt a compulsion to groan at the colossal disaster that had been the attempt to arrest Genma at Sapporo. The fight against Seto Tachibana had continued out of the brewery and Genma had encountered the police outside. The resultant fight revealed that rubber bullets were useless against Genma, and he'd even managed to move and weave enough to where a few rookie police officers caused instances of friendly fire. Several police cars were damaged beyond repair, a brewery tank was broken, and sake had poured out into the streets before the man had finally taken to the rooftops.

A Japan Air Self Defense Force helicopter had been sortied upon the request of the local government, attempting to use cameras and thermal imaging to pinpoint Genma's escape route. While the forces involved learned that his stealth did not defeat any form of camera, it came at a heavy price. Genma had managed to throw a rock at the craft so hard that he disabled the tail rotor and caused the craft to enter a spin.

It had been a hard landing which totaled the helicopter's frame, but everyone was thankfully alright. Genma had made an enemy of the JASDF that day though. It was also realized that several previous break-ins at various Japan Self Defense Force bases across Japan in the Ground, Maritime, and Air sectors were explained by this little trick of Genma's.

The police weren't happy, the politicians weren't happy, and the military wasn't happy. This displeasure was such that when Ranma was reported as being seen in Sekigahara, the man seated to Nodoka's right was granted the authority to pursue the Genma Saotome and Ranma Saotome cases in all of Japan's prefectures and sent with her in case Genma learned of his son's general location. Those were Detective Hideki Nogura's sole two cases for the moment, and the man had accepted eagerly. Nodoka could tell from his movements and build that Detective Nogura was a man who had clearly practiced some relatively advanced martial arts for the purposes of police use, though he was by no means Master level. He had dark brown eyes that looked nearly black, black hair that was cut short, a square jaw, and tanned skin.

"...I apologize again for my husband, Detective." Nodoka said, as she'd said to many who were present in the aftermath of the mess. While lamenting what sort of man he'd become, she'd made no excuses for her husband and wished them good hunting. If she got to him first, she'd spare him the dishonor of a prison sentence with the Saotome Honor Blade. Otherwise, he had best hope to stay in prison or out of Japan for a good while.

"Don't worry about it. Though if you don't mind some advice from a guy who's seen at least a pale approximation of this sort of thing, I'd recommend a divorce or even an outright purging of the man from the family if possible. The lawsuits are going to start coming in hard and fast now, and you have ample cause to avoid being caught up in them. You should also pursue getting complete custody of your son. I've tangled with Genma in the past before this, I've seen him interact with his son, and I'd be more than willing to take the stand for you." The man looked to Nodoka with a firm expression, though there was a component of kindness to it. "Your husband may have broken my arm back then, but the kid was nice. Though he seemed pretty ignorant thanks to his father. He honestly didn't know back then that his father was going anything wrong until he heard the crack. Seems he's wising up now, though."

Nodoka looked mortified. It was one thing to know that Genma used violence against the police to get away when confronted, and she'd even heard that he'd done something like that to an officer in Sapporo before, but it was another to meet a man who he had willfully injured. "W-what? That was you? I am so sorry for that, Detective!" The man raised his hand in a gesture to ease her.

"Again, don't worry about it. It's not your place to apologize. He's responsible for it, and he'll be held accountable. If we blamed everyone for the sins of their family members, there wouldn't be an innocent person breathing. You don't see me holding it against your son, after all." The man didn't subscribe to Nodoka's concept of family honor to the absolutes that the woman did. His last comment made her flinch imperceptibly, but she gave a nod of acquiescence.

They made small talk on the way to Nagoya Airport, though the woman's distraction was notable. She _really_ wished she could calm herself by holding the Saotome Honor Blade right now, regardless of the airline's rules on the matter.

* * *

"Hello, Kasumi! Soun!" Ichiro greeted as he stepped forward. The bespectacled man with graying hair wore his shrine keeper's white kosode top and light blue hakama trousers as he approached the father and daughter. The father-daughter pair were walking onto the shrine's lands under the _tori_ arch when he greeted them. The eldest of Kimiko's three brothers was pleasant enough, and the one who was most tolerant of Kimiko and Soun's union. Of course, this had come over the span of some years and there were a few sticking points remaining between them. Soun was confident that full acceptance would happen in time, though.

"Ichiro, how are you? I see you've put in the telephone line! I'll have to get your number so Kimiko can talk with you all regularly." Soun observed this in hopes of making polite conversation. Ichiro nodded to the younger man as they regarded the newly made poles.

"Yes, they were just completed a few weeks ago after a wandering martial artist helped us dig the holes in exchange for some meals. Once Kimiko got sick, we decided it would be best to receive service out here. We've also strung up electrical lines on the poles, but we rarely use it. Jiro is thinking of having a water wheel put in to help us make power to feed into the grid though. Maybe we can earn some extra money to offset the telephone bill." Ichiro explained, even as he approached Kasumi and gave her a hug which she returned in kind. Soun noticed new wards on the tori arch while the uncle and niece greeted each other.

"New wards? Did something happen?" Soun inquired, which made Ichiro's mood shift slightly.

"Well, that same wandering martial artist turned out to be a vagrant thief, but has already moved on to another part of the country. We've increased the strength of the kekkai to compensate, just in case." Ichiro was a bit brief about the matter, which concerned Soun a bit.

"I see...well, if you want me to file a report with the police, I'll be headed to a police station regarding a friend's missing child. Do you want me to deliver them a written statement or anything?" Soun attempted to be helpful, at least.

"That won't be necessary, Soun. The man involved is long gone, and isn't the type the police could hope to catch anyway. Besides, it was a direct result of Jiro's greed. What happened was richly deserved. Publicizing the matter would merely do more harm." Ichiro didn't want to speak further on the matter and Soun obliged him. As long as the thief wasn't a threat to Kasumi, they could punish Jiro internally all they wished.

"Very well. I have to go greet that family friend at the airport, so I can't take up any more of your time. Kasumi, hug your daddy goodbye~" With a smile, Kasumi complied with her father's wishes. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Kasumi. Be good for your uncles, and call your mother. She'll be pleased to hear from you." The doting father embraced his dutiful child. The fact that Kasumi could call home and talk to her mother and sisters was a small blessing. Once the embrace was broken, Kasumi waved and stood beside Ichiro as her father departed.

"Hmm, it seems that you've grown a bit, Kasumi. We may have to get another of your mother's old outfits ready for you before too much longer. Remember that your mother wore them when she was your age, and your sisters may yet one day do the same, so treat them well." Ichiro smiled to the girl as he guided her to the shrine's living area. Thankfully, she was staying in a room in the main residence rather than Uncle Jiro's small house. The girl hoped not to have to deal with him more than necessary.

Smile and be kind. That was how best to live.

* * *

After Nodoka left the aircraft and recovered her luggage, she embraced her cloth-covered bundle with a small sigh of relief. Detective Nogura knew what was inside that bundle, but wasn't sure why she'd been so antsy without it. Was she fearful of meeting her husband or proceeding in this case without the weapon? He idly pondered seeing if the woman would speak with a counselor about what happened in Kyoto. Just because she managed to help handle a gunman with that sword didn't mean she'd escaped without some frayed nerves. As he pondered the matter, the woman's eyes honed in on someone she recognized.

"Soun? I'm surprised to see you here!" Detective Nogura took note both of Nodoka's words and of an approaching man in a brown gi with straight, black hair and a tan much like his own. He was confused by this development. Mrs. Saotome had no time to call anyone between the time she'd heard her son was seen at Sekigahara and when she boarded the plane. "Ah, Detective? This is Soun Tendo. A family friend as well as another of Genma's victims. It puts him in a strange situation, admittedly. Soun, this is Detective Hideki Nogura from Sapporo. He's been assigned to Genma and Ranma's cases." The two men bowed to each other as the Detective realized what was happening. This man had connections with his local Police and City Council, and likely had been informed by those connections of this matter once he was deemed not to be suspect.

"Mr. Tendo. I've read your file. Thank you for assisting in keeping Nerima less crazy than it otherwise might be. Not many police officers or soldiers are equipped to deal with high level martial artists." Rather than being closed-minded or disrespectful of Soun's participation in consulting with the police, he seemed accepting. That and his observation told Soun that this man had likely run into martial artists violating the law before.

"And thank you for assisting in the case. As much as it pains me to say it, my old friend Saotome has exceeded himself by levels I'd not dared consider. My dear wife, in spite of her illness, has insisted that I make the time to assist over the next day or two. That is, if you'll have me." Nodoka gave a nod of gratitude, and the men rose from their bows.

"Of course, Soun. We were on our way to the police station to see a video recording and some photographs of Ranma that were taken today. I also hear that we will meet someone related to those events." Nodoka was in a hopeful mood as they went to Soun's rental car and departed for Sekigahara. Unlike the plane ride over, Nodoka felt more hopeful after seeing a familiar face.

About fifty minutes later, they arrived at Tarui Police Station, Sekigahara Police Box. The parking lot was half filled with vehicles, a few of which were military in nature. Upon entry and having their identities confirmed, the confused pair were led by the Detective into a small meeting room where some sort of planning session was due to be conducted. The room was clearly not meant to hold even a third of this many people. Detective Nogura stepped forward to the front of the room and wheeled a television from the corner of the room into position. The nineteen inch television had added buttons and a strange door on the top that neither Soun nor Nodoka would recognize.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Detective Hideki Nogura of the Sapporo Police Department. I've been assigned in a nationwide capacity to the two Saotome cases. I'm sure a lot of you have heard about the humbling we just received today in Sapporo and the one before that in Kagoshima, though not for lack of trying. Some of you may have heard that the man used supernatural abilities." There was some muted laughter in the room from a few of the uninitiated, though Soun and Nodoka weren't among those laughing. "Well, that much isn't accurate. It's not magic, but a little secret the martial arts community kept remembering well after the rest of the world forgot. Those stories of martial artists with what we'd normally consider superhuman abilities are very true. Proof of it was recorded here in Sekigahara today, even as Sapporo's finest were fighting tonight."

The man pulled out a case that was about the size of a small, thickly bound book. Opening it revealed a strange plastic slab with a large viewing port exposing a spool on the left side and a label on the right. "This is known as a Betamax Cassette. It's a little something that the guys over at Sony cooked up a couple of years ago. Think of it as a pair of self-contained movie reels that can be easily played on some television sets with the right equipment. Some of your departments might use an incompatible version called a Video Home System Cassette that came out last year, but we have to just deal with it until the industry picks one and sticks with it. Military installations and police departments across the country will be getting sent a copy of each type for reference along with a traditional film copy of better quality."

He pressed a button that opened the upward-flipping door on the strange television and then put the cassette inside. "While you watch, I want you to keep in mind that this child is Ranma Saotome. Pay close attention to his face and voice in case you see him while on duty." With that, the man closed the door and pressed another button. The cassette started to play.

Nodoka and Soun paid extremely close attention, though perhaps not for the same reasons as the police and military personnel did. The video showed Ranma and another man fighting in a ring outdoors that was surrounded by many people. The boy was initially at a disadvantage, and Nodoka felt that he looked so small and defenseless out there. People were stunned when Ranma's opponent used fish cakes as a projectile weapon, and jaws went open as he used the noodles in his ramen bowl to capture and ensnare the child. The ability of such foodstuffs to take damage was revealed when one of Ranma's friends threw metal spatulas to interfere.

It looked like Ranma had lost at first, but the boy was made of sterner stuff. He freed himself, commandeered some of the noodles, intercepted another fishcake attack, and battled noodle versus noodle until he used the noodles to deploy his own multi-vector fishcake attack with the intercepted munitions from before. Victory achieved, he parted from his assailant on reasonable terms. The tape soon ended. Nodoka was stunned at what she saw her young son accomplish, and also the manner by which he conducted himself on victory. Soun took note of the amount of ki control and adaptation the boy had. Soun's daughters were all skilled to varying degrees, but Genma's son was clearly a prodigy.

Upon stopping the recording, Detective Nogura continued to speak. "The force used to guide those noodles and fishcakes was a form of life energy called 'ki'. There are also reports that the child demonstrated his ability to use ki by using a wooden sword borrowed from a curious observer to cut cleanly through a solid stone tile four centimeters thick. A similar technique was used with a metal sword by his mother yesterday inside Kyoto Police Headquarters to deflect a bullet fired by a Yakuza gunman meant for one of their detectives. It was directly witnessed by experienced personnel, is openly acknowledged, and is real. The woman is standing right there." A few heads turned toward the embarrassed woman. The news that Genma's wife had prevented a death that her husband had almost unwittingly caused was not something unknown, but the way it was done hadn't been described in such detail to those assembled.

"Any time you think that Genma Saotome's abilities are overrated or lies, remember this video. Remember the things you've seen in it. Remember that we know the man the boy is fighting and he can reproduce everything seen here upon demand save the finishing move Ranma employed, and he will be training to learn that one too. And then remember that this boy is not Genma Saotome, but his _six-year-old child_." That caused a few men to visibly snap back into focus and stand a bit straighter. "Anything the kid can do, you should assume that Genma Saotome can exceed."

Inwardly, Soun wondered if this was true.

Afterward, those present were permitted to analyze a few things. These included one half of a stone slab with a polish-worthy cut which had come from a wooden sword and the metal spatula which had failed to cut those noodles. Assorted photographs taken of the action were displayed, not only passed out by hand but also presented on slides via overhead projector. Images of Genma from his various escapades were also shown, including of the damage he'd caused.

"Mrs. Saotome, I realize it is a bit of an imposition, but could you possibly demonstrate your skill with the blade so the men can see what your son did with their own eyes? Input from Mr. Tendo, who is the Master of the sister style to Genma Saotome's own and knows his skills, would also be greatly appreciated." When the Detective asked this, the pair were surprised and looked to each other. After sharing a nod, they looked back to the Detective.

Soun would speak for them both. "Very well. These things are hardly something you can achieve right away unless you have prerequisite training and a lot of potential already, but we can certainly prove to you the truth of the Art." The two unlikely travel partners began to systematically tear apart any lingering doubts those assembled had left regarding the higher levels of martial arts.

* * *

"Ran-chan," Ukyo spoke as she followed Ranma through the forest at night, "y-you seem scared by something to keep going through the night like this." The girl was scared of their night time travel, even though Ranma had consistently reminded her that they were strong enough to deal with any wild animals they might run into in this area. His earlier statement that "it's not like this is Mount Hourai" implied that there were animals out there somewhere that _were_ a threat even at Ranma's level, and hadn't helped her confidence. Unfortunately for Ukyo, Ranma was of the opinion that the best way to deal with one's less reasonable fears was to face them.

"It ain't about fear, Ucchan. Pops can sense my ki from a good ways off. We needed to get as far from Sekigahara or the main train lines as possible in case he or any of the other girls' fathers found about our bein' there. Goin' north to head east was also meant to throw him off." Of course, they often had to stop riding the Hitensha when they got close enough to civilization for those with magic or ki-senses to pick up on it. This slowed down their travel to where going about seventy kilometers had consumed the rest of the afternoon, the whole evening, and into the night.

"'Sides, there's a place we've gotta visit. They might hate my guts or they might be happy to see me. I've got no idea just yet since I never met 'em myself. We're almost there, though. Besides, this has been great for trainin' your ki-sense! You've made lots of progress tonight!"

Ukyo was initially scared at how swiftly they'd moved through the forest, even at this reduced pace, but Ranma was getting used to the movement of the Hitensha and had turned it into training. Ki wasn't solely in people and animals, but in all forms of life including plants. Without large concentrations of humans nearby, Ranma started to hone the detail of his ki-senses to the fine levels needed to navigate with precision that pure sight alone might not allow. To 'see' around trees and feel where rocks broke the surface of the soil or grass was a great boon for planning his movements of the vehicle. He wasn't confident enough to move around without supplementing his sensations with general eyesight, but he was confident he could get there and the growing dark was forcing him to gradually rely on this sense more. He'd bidden Ukyo to try the same in an effort to expand her awareness, not being one to let a good training opportunity go to waste. She was now able to perceive various animals in the night.

This was what a training journey was supposed to be. Finding opportunities to advance one's knowledge of the Art and sharing them with those who joined in that journey.

The downside to Hitensha travel when trying to be stealthy was that it wasn't always possible to do without attracting the attention of those who could sense magic. As such, the kids often had to get off of the Hitensha and travel on foot whenever they approached or crossed pockets of civilization. Because of this, night had long since fallen by the time they arrived at a distant Shinto shrine that was not easily accessible by road. Even so, the shrine was visible from a distance in the thankfully bright moonlight. The top of its tori arch and the shrine's rooftop broke the forest canopy and a telephone line seemed to have recently been installed, complete with new poles that also rose above the trees. From a certain angle, one could tell that the complex sat atop a cliff at least seven meters high. Those who actively sought it out could find it, though the number of people who did so had likely plummeted in the post-war era. It was a shame for such places to fade from interest, in Ranma's opinion. Regardless of religious denomination, they often held ancient secrets of some type. Secrets which his father often regrettably plundered.

"Hop off and follow me, Ucchan. Pops wronged these people, so don't expect them to start out friendly. If they tell us to get out, we get out. No fuss from us." Ranma's expression was serious, much like one worn by her father when warning her about something dangerous. Ukyo gave a nod of obedience to her de facto Master of the Art, dismounting from the Hitensha before Ranma sent it away into his ki-space.

The moment they crossed under the wooden arch, Ukyo felt as if she was stepping through a wall of static electricity. Her ki senses flickered in a subtle way, not unlike when she rode the Hitensha but different. She appeared confused and paused momentarily. "R-Ran-chan, what did I just feel? It was tingly. Not bad, just...weird."

Ranma was about to answer when a man stepped forward from further inside the grounds, wearing a traditional shrine keeper's white kosode top and blue hakama trousers. He had gray hair and a kind face with glasses which seemed to carry a serene smile as its natural state. In this regard, Ranma was reminded of Kasumi. "You've just walked through a magic barrier meant to ward off evil. The kekkai may be attributed by some to Buddhism, but it is useful and found in some form in various religions. For you to perceive it is impressive, child. Many train for years and find themselves unable to notice." The man praised Ukyo, who blushed a bit in response.

"Maybe havin' magic around you while learnin' ki sensin' lead to you pickin' up on magic sensin' too!" Ranma excitedly concluded. During his and Ukyo's ki sense training, both had become aware of the feel of the Kinjakan even though they were at different stages of development. The power of the artifact was obvious even if they weren't initially trying to see magic, much like how a person with shut eyes could still perceive the sun if they faced it directly. It wasn't surprising that the two were each aware of magic's presence in some form. Indeed, it was the approach of the Hitensha which had attracted this man's curiosity.

The man gave a bow after this comment. "I am Ichiro Nekoyama, the head priest of the Nekoyama Cat Shrine. Who might you two be?"

"Ah, I'm Ukyo Kuonji, one of Genma's victims...and this is his son Ranma, who got away from him." Ukyo stated. The priest's face shifted into a bit of a frown on remembering Genma and realizing the identity of the boy before him. The words 'got away' rang in his mind though, giving him pause from any overreaction he might have made.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that...guess the kekkai wasn't strong enough if Pops got through the first time." Even though Ranma was trying to do better, he was still prone to some foot-in-mouth disease from time to time. This was particularly so when the boy was nervous or otherwise not thinking things through.

"We've since strengthened the field in response to your father's actions. While we have little that is worth taking now that the manual is gone, that does not forgive our laxity. So, Ranma, why have you graced us with your presence?" Of course, Ranma could read between the lines. The man was being civil, but was not pleased.

"Well, I stole the manual from Pops and came to give it back. The name and address of the shrine was on a sticker on the back of the manual. That and I found the engagement contract Jiro and Pops wrote up to marry me to his niece. Figured I'd come and let you guys out of that contract too, since Pops did it in bad faith." Ranma pulled out the Neko-ken manual and handed the tome over. After a moment of inspecting the condition of the ancient reference, the man's expression returned to a more pleased and relieved version of his normal smile. "Thank you, Ranma. It could not have been an easy to act against your father, even to do that which is just. Please come inside, children. I'm most curious about your tale, and the cold of the night will only get more unforgiving."

After leading the children up a series of steps into the complex of small buildings that served as the shrine and its lodgings, he'd notice Ukyo's eyes widen and hear a gasp of happiness from the girl. Her reaction was expected, given the large number of cats which were seen across the shrine. They were atop railings and roof tiles, in nearby trees and on rocks, under the buildings themselves, and simply roaming the area in general. She couldn't help but exclaim, "So many kitties!" A yellow tabby approached Ukyo curiously, and the girl responded by squatting down a bit and petting the kitty. The feline seemed to enjoy it.

Another approached Ranma, this one a solid brownish-red. It too enjoyed being petted, the felines seeming to perceive no danger from the children. Ranma was amazed that he wasn't feeling any discomfort or disdain toward the cats. It was truly as if his phobia had never existed. In a sense, of course, he supposed that this was true. Mr. Nekoyama smiled slightly wider. "I and the cats welcome you to the Nekoyama Cat Shrine. Ranma, I apologize for any earlier hesitation. It is clear to the cats that you are innocent of your father's sin."

"Ah, that's fine. Pops has a way of makin' people _have_ to look at us funny." Ukyo giggled in response as the man guided them to the shrine. After seeing Mr. Nekoyama place the book back in its rightful place in the shrine under lock and key, and paying their respects properly, the pair were led inside one of the other buildings by the priest.

The children were led to a table where those of the shrine ate their meals. It was occupied by two men dressed like Mr. Nekoyama and a young girl of nine who nodded her head and smiled to the newcomers. The girl, who had long, loose brown hair and the same serene face as most of her family, wore the red hakama pants of a shrine maiden along with her white kosode top. One of the men, who had short brown hair in the process of going gray and greedy looking eyes, looked to Ranma and tilted his head. "We have guests at this late an hour?"

With this, Ichiro gave a smile. "Oh, not just any guests, Jiro. This boy is the child you tried to bind to Kasumi in marriage. He realized his father's sin and returned the manual to the shrine. It's also his intention to let us out of the marriage arrangement in recognition of his father's bad faith. The girl with him is another who his father has wronged."

Kasumi looked stunned at the mention of such an engagement and lacked understanding, Jiro seemed to swear under his breath, and Ukyo looked curious. "Ran-chan, I don't understand...what's the story with this manual?"

Ranma looked to the nine-year-old again once her name was mentioned, now recognizing the face of the eldest Tendo sister in spite of the hair style change and shrine maiden robes. What was _she_ doing here? He was distracted from this confusion when Ukyo inquired. "Oh. W-well, Ucchan, I've never met any of these people so I'm guessin' who's who. That guy with the sneer has to be Mr. Nekoyama's little brother Jiro. The girl, Kasumi, has to be the niece Pops is tryin' to trick into marryin' me. The third guy with the brown hair and glasses might be the youngest brother...Saburo? Anyway, Jiro did to Kasumi what your Pops did to you, 'cept for the throwin' out part. Best I can figure from the contract I found later, the plan was for Pops to steal the Neko-ken manual for this Jiro guy. I'd marry his niece to inherit this shrine in exchange. Saburo was supposed to get disinherited somehow. I'm not sure of any details not in the contract, but I'm guessin' that Pops double-crossed him somehow if he had the book at the end of it all." Jiro gave a grumble, while the girl sitting next to him looked ashamed.

Ukyo gave a sigh and started introductions. "Well, you've been introduced, and I guess you all know Ran-chan, so...hi, I'm Ukyo Kuonji!" Kasumi took immediate note of the name of Ranma's travel companion from the conversation her parents and Auntie Nodoka had about Ranma. "Ran-chan's father conned mine into engaging me to Ran-chan in exchange for his Okonomiyaki cart, even knowing Ran-chan was already spoken for. Just like with you, Ran-chan came back to set things right, but my father threw me out and refused to take the cart back. I've got nowhere to go, so Ran-chan's been taking me on a training journey. I'm just one of a lot of girls..." Ukyo didn't like admitting this, but it was true.

"...You mean _**other**_ engagements?" Jiro growled in rage. This made the people present take immediate notice. They didn't know Ranma had more than the one fiancee, with the exception of Kasumi.

Ranma shrugged. "It's Pops' favorite way of getting a free...anythin'. Trade me for it and make it a dowry. He's a thief and a fraud."

The eldest brother, Ichiro, cleared his throat and elected to speak. "To clarify the scheme, the complete idea was for Jiro to cause me to lose face by failing in my duty to protect the Neko-ken's secrets from abuse. He could then seek to seize the shrine and the family lands from me on those grounds rather than waiting for me to pass it to an heir of my choosing. Only then would Jiro 'find' the book once more. Thankfully, since you have chosen to return the tome to us and clarify the story, the damage has been contained."

"Contained? That sleazeball taught Ran-chan the Neko-ken! It almost made him go nuts!" Ukyo blurted out, angry that they acted like everything was just fine. The trio of men and the child all turned their heads to her at once, all assuming a look of horror. Kasumi didn't fully make the connection that Ranma was abused that badly until now.

Ichiro quickly knelt down and turned Ranma gently by the shoulders to face him. "Child, is this true? Did your father subject you to the training?" This was an urgent question, the smile the man was known for gone once more. This time, he wore a frown of concern.

Ranma looked a bit downcast, but nodded. "He didn't even read the last page until after he'd finished my trainin' completely. He just did it step-by-step. It almost broke me. I felt myself beginnin' to snap. To lose myself, you know? But I made it through somehow. I've got complete control of it, even if it was almost the other way around. I've still lost somethin'...it's hard to explain."

After a moment, Ranma continued to speak. "When Pops got a look at what I could do afterward, he got greedy again. The last time I saw him, he'd anchored himself into the pit and was orderin' me to leave him alone to train. He never got just how much the trainin' changed my head. I wasn't blindly listenin' anymore. I lost somethin', but that somethin' bein' gone finally let me leave."

"You lost your innocence, and gained comprehension and independence in the process." Saburo clarified in understanding and regret.

Jiro shook his head. "No, it can't be true! If it were, the cats outside would have terrified him into the state! He has to be lying!" Ranma gave the man a glare sufficient to briefly silence Jiro, likely because of the yellow ki glow to his eyes. The boy went to all fours and bounded around the room like a cat with unrestrained agility. He left the building after the display of feline acrobatic skill, quickly returning with uncut firewood. Two perpendicular slashes of ki claws rectified this problem, and the fire was refueled. Ranma then rose to his feet and unflinchingly petted a cat on a windowsill nearby, who clearly felt neither threat nor malice in the power that was conveyed. The purring was deafening when compared to the silence that otherwise filled the room.

Ichiro was quiet for several tense seconds upon noting this, before he dared speak his thoughts. "...Could it be...the _Shin_ Neko-ken?" He regarded the child carefully, while Jiro and Saburo's eyes widened further. Kasumi was just as surprised, though more at the existence of this concept.

"Um...what's this _'True'_ Neko-ken you're talking about?" Ukyo inquired, curiously.

Ichiro regarded the question and elected to tell the story. They needed to know. "Four hundred years ago, during the Japanese Warring States era known as the Sengoku period, our ancestor was a Samurai in these lands. The shrine in which we sit was once a castle upon this mountain which controlled the shores of the Kiso River. Nekoyama Castle. Massive stores of wealth were said to be stored in and under it. We may still own the land it was once on, but we are a faint echo of that which we once were. All because of the Neko-ken."

All three children paid rapt attention as story time continued. "One day, an enemy sent a ship to our shores in the Kiso River and released trained Bengal Tigers from India with small ninja on their backs as riders and handlers. You could think of them as jockeys riding the tigers as cavalry." Ranma's expression turned a bit deadpan. He found himself questioning if this was historically accurate, but he'd heard less likely truths. "They sought to terrify us by using felines, as if to insult the meaning of the _Nekoyama_ name of _'Cat Mountain'_. Of course, anyone who has owned a cat knows that they cannot be completely trained. The ninja were the first victims of their feline mounts. Many in the countryside came next. Eventually, our ancestor became the sole survivor of a hunting party that went out to deal with the tigers. Surrounded and with no options, but with a strength of will not found in lesser men, he awakened the Shin Neko-ken. He defeated the beasts with ease and marveled at his own power."

Ichiro's smile faded, knowing that this is where it took a turn. "However, he also knew that this power was fleeting if he could not convey it to future generations. He devised the training program in the manual and sought to pass it on to his heirs. Each in turn fell into a pit of cats to induce the state, but none achieved true mastery. The failures simply created a fear of cats in the new generation, an insult to their own name! While our ancestor tried to conceal this fact, it reached the enemy. Furthermore, said enemy managed to deploy ninja with a number of house cats inside the castle walls."

"The heirs, trained to the utmost in strength and speed, became madmen who tore apart their own home in fear of the cats and each other! The castle and its walls were mere rubble in but three hours!" Ukyo shuddered at the tale.

"With generations of family wealth buried under tons of rock and our castle and main forces gone, the Nekoyama were finished as Samurai. We could scarcely defend our own lands, much less wage war. In regret for the loss of life and the infliction of suffering on his children, our ancestor built this shrine upon the remains and began the family tradition of tending to it as its priest. Its purpose was to keep the Neko-ken from spreading to the hands of others who would repeat our ancestor's sins, as well as to care for the descendants of the cats who were wrongly used as weapons against us as a result of our self-imposed weakness." Ichiro concluded his tale before regarding Ranma carefully.

"The Neko-ken is defined by fleeing into the form to escape a cat out of fear. The Shin Neko-ken is defined by mastering the form to fight them. 'Fight or flight' is the current terminology. Your father is a coward who lacks the fortitude required for the Shin Neko-ken. Furthermore the weakness the flawed form imposes would be a fitting punishment for his crimes. You, however, are one to whom we owe an apology. It is only by your own strength of will that you were able to achieve the Shin Neko-ken and stay whole after we failed in our duties. A failure that was, in Jiro's case, intentional." Ichiro's words made Jiro flinch. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive us?"

Ranma blinked. Someone was asking him for forgiveness? That was rather novel. "Hey...look. You didn't fail as much as have to deal with betrayal, right? I mean, Pops and Jiro are the only ones to blame and I figure Jiro's already gettin' punished by you guys. You two and Kasumi are fine. So...yeah. As long as her uncle shapes up for her sake, I can forgive him. The rest of you haven't done anythin' for me to forgive."

"You...don't hate me for my family's sins?" A meek voice asked for the first time. Kasumi's brown eyes regarded Ranma in fear and confusion...and perhaps a small bit of hope.

Ranma knew he could never hate Kasumi. The woman had ensured so much last time around and only responded with kindness. She was innocent, and he knew it. "Nah, I don't hate you. Do I look like the kind of guy to judge somebody by the sins of their family? After everything Pops did? Heck, he was the one helpin' your uncle mess things up to start with. If you were guilty for that, I'd be even worse with all the other junk mine's done, right?" Ranma's words eased the girl's mind.

"Thank you...though I apologize for my uncle's conduct just the same." Kasumi said with her serene smile back in full force. She rose from her seat and gave Ranma a bow.

Ranma nodded and gave a smile. "Kasumi, if there's anythin' Ucchan and I understand, it's what it's like to have greedy family. 'Sides, this helped me wake up to just what Pops is like. That's why I ditched him and am takin' Ucchan, whose Pop is the same way, on a trainin' journey." Hearing all of this made Kasumi wonder if revealing herself to Ranma was a very good idea. If he knew about the Tendo engagement like he knew about this one, he might run away before his mother could arrive. Against her initial impulses, the girl decided to bide her time and test the waters...

"A Martial Arts training journey of your own? Well, you seem strong enough. Why not stay the night though? There's no reason for you to avoid sleeping indoors once in a while." Ichiro didn't want these two out at night when they could rest here, no matter how capable they were. Besides, he still felt like he owed Ranma something for his suffering. Ranma desperately wanted to decline, but Ukyo answered for him before he could.

"Thanks! I'll help cook, though! Ran-chan, there's no reason they should have to burn extra wood for us. Get out the Kinjakan, alright?" When Ranma used ki-space to pull out an ornate staff and start to control the cooking flame, he blinked and looked to the stunned priests and miko-in-training. He'd done that at Ukyo's behest without even thinking.

"That is quite ornate. Magic?" Ichiro finally inquired. Jiro seemed to be silently eyeing up what it could be sold for. Ranma gave a nod.

"Y-yeah. Pops doesn't know about it. I don't want him stealin' it. I got it as a gift from a former enemy, so it's okay for me to use." Ranma explained, trying to avoid too many details.

"He seems quite nice for an enemy, Ran-chan." Kasumi asked in reasonable confusion, while testing the name and honorific on her tongue to see if he would correct her. Ranma chose not to do so, instead being thankful for the apparent lack of recognition. It wasn't like he thought she knew about the Tendo-Saotome engagement at this stage, anyway.

"He was an enemy for doin' somethin' stupid. I stopped him from takin' a life over somethin' even more stupid. We found another way in the end. We aren't enemies anymore." Ranma gave an overly simplistic account of his conflict with Saffron.

"If only more conflicts resolved in such a manner." Saburo mused, while Ichiro noted that the boy was rather young to have dealt with matters of life or death in battle. Just what nightmare had this child lived through to even have a _chance_ at attaining the Shin Neko-ken? As the smell of food filled the room and Jiro calculated the risk-reward analysis of trying to enforce the engagement he brokered with Genma, the minds of the more honorable present were geared toward what this poor child had to endure.

"So, what do you think of the boy, Kasumi? Hmm? Kasumi?" Jiro was confused when he realized that Kasumi wasn't at the table, only to hear the ringing of the Shrine's bell outside. The trio of priests all saw Kasumi through the window as she bowed twice, clapped her hands twice, and held them together in silent prayer in front of the shrine.

The kind girl didn't know if Ranma was of the Shinto faith, but she knew that he would need all the help he could get.

* * *

The next morning, Nodoka found herself once more at the police station. And once more, she sat across from a man who had been a victim of Genma's dishonorable conduct. This time, however, she felt less sympathy for the man before her than she had for Mr. Kuonji.

"Mr. Kozuchi Daikoku," she started, her tone having just enough ice to convey her feelings without disposing of proper decorum, "would you please clarify to me why you felt it a good idea to assault my son yesterday?" Said man was by no means immune to the cool anger of the mother before him, a woman who he had no idea existed before last night. A woman who, if rumor was to be believed, could deflect bullets with a ki-infused sword and likely tear through any defense he could hope to muster.

He looked to the man on Nodoka's left, a Detective Hideki Nogura who was on loan from Sapporo and had come with Nodoka to Sekigahara the previous evening. He'd faced Genma, gotten a broken arm for his trouble, gotten stronger from his failure, and come back for more. To Nodoka's right was one Soun Tendo, who had contacts in his home area's police and city council _and_ was seemingly Genma's equal in martial arts. None of the trio before him were ones to be trifled with.

"Well...you see..." Mr. Daikoku pondered a response, debating briefly on whether or not to sugar-coat things, but he knew better. Not only was his battle with Ranma captured on camera, but it was even recorded on film with audio due to the nature of the venue. A copy had already been provided and played back for them all by the local police. Mr. Daikoku's words and crime had been immortalized, and now he had to own up to them.

"...It was as I said. I was frightened for my daughter's future, and felt in the heat of the moment that I had the authority to discipline and compel the boy who I considered my son. He managed to beat that out of me, but I acknowledge that he shouldn't have _had_ to. I gave him my apology, Mrs. Saotome, and I give it to you as well. I am sorry for my conduct against your son." He inclined his head toward the woman in the equivalent of a seated bow, unsure of what would happen. He wasn't quite as sorry as he claimed to be, but he was getting there after dealing seeing the woman in front of him. After a lengthy silence, she gave a sigh.

"At the very least you acknowledge your error, and only ask that he not hold it against your child in the future. That is more honor than others have shown, but as my son stated...the bar is regrettably low. It is no small blessing that my son even has the wherewithal to realize that what is happening around him is wrong." The woman looked to the businessman slightly coldly, but the severity of her anger had dropped significantly with his words. "I will have you know, however, that my husband is not head of the Saotome clan. Any engagements Genma has made are invalid without approval from my side of the family." The man visibly flinched at the knowledge that the agreement he had with Genma was never valid to begin with, though he maintained the respectful position of his head. Soun also looked over to Nodoka and gawked, not being aware of this fact. Genma had neglected to inform him that only Nodoka's hesitance hitherto in choosing a position kept the Tendo-Saotome engagement alive. It was likely due to her personal interpretation of her arrangement with Genma rather than any true obligation. Soun also knew that arrangement to be long overdue for re-evaluation.

Not waiting for a response, Nodoka continued. "You attempted to lay claim to my son for a pittance from my husband, exploiting their need to survive in a dishonorable manner. Your bargain was void from its inception and violated with dishonor in response. My son repaid you that initial pittance even though it was his father's crime. At that point, the Saotome clan owed you nothing. Your assault on my son was, thus, a fresh trespass. Were you not so eager to repent, and if you did not have your own child that would suffer if I pressed the issue, this would be far more painful for you." Nodoka continued to stare at the confused man who was trying to understand what was happening.

"T-thank you, Mrs. Saotome." He said, raising his head. "What happens now, then? I do not expect to be completely forgiven so readily..." While he was hopeful, he was not a fool.

It was Detective Nogura who spoke next. "You'd be right. You have an alibi that keeps you from being anywhere near Kyoto for the kidnapping, but the court of public opinion isn't anywhere near so forgiving. You assaulted a child on camera in a video that is likely to be seen all over Japan one day. Even if we didn't arrest you, the eventual backlash would ruin you unless you cooperated."

Mr Daikoku shuddered. "All...over Japan? What?"

"Genma did a lot of damage during each recent attempt to catch him. Various police forces have seen bizarre things, and the video with Ranma in it is already being sent around as a training aid for the Japan-wide Genma Saotome case." The Detective gave a grumble of irritation as he reclined in his chair. "Unfortunately, politicians pounced on it as proof of Genma's abilities and that what happened on their watch wasn't their fault. This means that it is likely to make the news cycle and be broadcast on television very soon, even with attempts to classify it. There are lots of witnesses to interview and verify that the footage is real, too. Martial arts instructors are already trying to get their hands on 'the first verified recording of ki use in martial arts history'."

The detective continued to speak. "It's about to be so serious and public that Mrs. Saotome couldn't _keep_ us from pressing charges if we pushed for it. Luckily for you, Mrs. Saotome and the police have come to an agreement. If you help us, that and the public shaming that boy just put you through should be enough to make up for what you've done. It could even be spun as a misunderstanding. We need consultants familiar with ki who can help us make plans to bring down and contain Mr. Saotome. Help us do that, and we won't prosecute you for this one. It sounds like you've got a bone to pick with Genma anyway. Just about everyone does, myself included."

"I'll certainly cooperate," Mr. Daikoku responded promptly when there was a chance to speak, "and I strongly suspect that you'll find allies all over the place. Genma's activities are a pretty lively topic in martial arts circles as of late. I've heard something about letters, though not many specifics...just that it's causing a rekindling of anger at Genma."

Detective Nogura gave a nod. "There's a good reason for that. Letters were sent all over Japan to various dojos, each claiming to be from the one who seized Ranma Saotome and revealing the fraud that Genma committed. From what we can piece together, their intent is to lead Genma Saotome on a wild goose chase all over Japan and let every martial artist in the chain take out their aggression on him. It's a perfect loop, with the last one directing Genma back to the first. Thirty-seven sites across the length and breadth of Japan, and martial artists who aren't represented are making pilgrimages to the sites that did make the list in hopes of getting their pound of flesh. He's only just visited number two in the chain, and he's bull-headed enough to visit each and every one."

Nodoka's eyes shifted to the Detective. "I would also have visited every one, had I not been told the truth of the matter by the police. Am I 'bull-headed'?"

The detective chuckled and shook his head with a light smile. "No, you're worried for the well-being of your son and your actions are completely understandable. Genma Saotome is worried for his meal ticket, from what we can determine. There's little comparison, Mrs. Saotome." Nodoka wanted to refute this statement, but recent evidence gave her pause long enough for the Detective to continue. "We haven't shared this knowledge with Genma Saotome for various reasons, including that it presents opportunities for the police to confront him at known locations and in a known order. We actually think that this was intended for Genma alone. Had he not been coincidentally arrested at just the right time, none of us would even have known about this until and _if_ people started reporting the letters being mailed to them. Even stranger is that Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji seem to have complete freedom of movement, indicating that they escaped their kidnapper. If there was ever a kidnapper at all."

Nodoka was confused. "What do you mean? I know the notes are somewhat labored in penmanship, but the kanji in those letters can't have been written by such young children."

"The notes, the kids' ages, and the vanishing safe are the only reasons we suspected a kidnapper to definitively exist. Given that some martial artists can make temporary clones of themselves and store things in ki-space, even Genma's alibi of being arrested at the time is potentially moot. Those clones can vanish when the deed is done and Genma's personal storage pocket made by warping space with life force energy isn't exactly something the police can search, even when he's unconscious. Because of that, the safe being stolen no longer rules out anything. It's one more reason we need consultants assisting the police in these matters." Detective Nogura's words were met by a sage nod of agreement from Soun.

"I'm afraid it's not normally possible to enter another person's ki-space, as far as I'm aware," Mr. Daikoku began. "The only exceptions I know of are cases where identical twins or clones borne of a technique happen to share access. Otherwise, you have to nearly kill the person or use very specific pressure points to disrupt the natural ki flow that sustains the pocket. Then the contents spill out into normal space."

"Making good on your duties already, I see. This is the kind of information we need to know. Those pressure points are going to be very important in keeping hold of Mr. Saotome if they can disrupt his powers." Nodoka looked away from the discussion as the Detective spoke, her eyes scanning over the photographs of her son that lay on the table. Police helicopters had been searching Sekigahara and the wilderness to the north of it for two kids and a 'potentially magical bicycle', but had yet to find anything except the occasional localized burn.

She barely managed to hold back the tears.

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes as daybreak filtered through the trees and into the window of the room. The boy noted that he'd been forced to go to sleep at the same time as the other kids. His young body did demand a bit more sleep than his previous one, but his ki reserves made the difference less extreme than it might otherwise be. The end result? The boy seemed to always wake up earlier than Ukyo.

His thoughts turned to last night. That had been _embarrassing_. Since running water wasn't available, they'd had to settle for bathing in an outdoor water drum over some firewood. Jiro had insisted on some skinship with Kasumi in hopes of fiancee bonding and also wanted to direct the powers of the Kinjakan to save fuel. Ukyo had misinterpreted this reference to fiancee skinship as being meant for her as well. The other two priests weren't obviously interested in Jiro's machinations for the engagement nor did they let him touch the Kinjakan, but the pair simply laughed and said 'you're all children, so it's fine' and 'don't dwell on it too much, this is just how it is when you have to hand-deliver water'. It didn't help that Ukyo had brought her camera.

Ranma would be embarrassed about it for years.

Broken out of his musings by the feeling of warmth on his sides, Ranma glanced over to the left and found Ukyo in his futon and clinging to him. Sliding his eyes to his right, he verified Kasumi in a similar embrace mirrored on the other side. Kasumi was someone he never expected to run into at this point. He knew the Tendos had to have some sort of extended family, but he had never met any of them. To think that Mrs. Tendo's family had invented the Neko-ken...he pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the good.

It was nice, waking up with signs of being cared for like this. In Nerima, this sort of thing would surely have caused misunderstandings and violence. There was no Pops to throw him into the koi pond, no Akane to misunderstand things and attack him, no Shampoo to elevate hugs from simple affection to an inescapable and uncomfortable Art...even if he missed the Nerima Wrecking Crew to a degree, there were positive aspects to their absence.

Still, a moment of laxity training in the Art would cost him.

Using a mix of Umisenken and gentle guidance, he was able to gradually escape and make the girls cling to each other instead. He admired his work with the eye of a prankster rather than anything else. Gently looking through Ukyo's rucksack, he found her camera. Looking in the items with the camera, he saw the developed photographs which had been made for them last night. Photography seemed to be a hobby of Saburo's as well as Ukyo's, and the former had a dark room here both for his own use and for developing guests' pictures for a fee. Perhaps Nabiki's love of using photography as a source of income came from Saburo's endeavors. Admiring the photos for a time, and knowing that Kasumi had wanted a few copies as well, Ranma recalled his initial intentions. The boy used the camera to take a picture of the amusing position the two girls were in, adding it to the second roll which Saburo planned to develop later in the day. He then put the camera back where he found it and went off to cook a bit of breakfast before he started training.

"Good morning, Ranma." Ichiro said with a smile while preparing the kitchen's utensils for the coming breakfast. "Rising early is a virtue in and of itself." Saburo was already feeding the cats. Jiro was still asleep if the snores coming from his own small house were any indication. Ranma suspected this to be the typical ebb and flow of mornings around here.

"Mornin'. Pops is a lot of things, but he _is_ a Master of the Art. He'd have to teach me a few good things here and there. Usually by ambushin' me in my sleep and attackin', but I can't complain too hard about the results. Even if I'd train somebody differently." Ranma got to work assisting with the cooking. Its steps were like various kata, layered together in a fluid manner of timing and intent to accomplish a more advanced technique. Since he started traveling with Ukyo, he'd recognized cooking as part of the Art rather than merely as a disguise for ninjutsu. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened. Maybe when he realized it was just as important to her as his Art was to him? Was that when he started respecting it as more than just being tasty? A flash of regret at how much he'd taken her for granted entered his being, and was followed by more resolve to help Ukyo be the best martial artist he could without replicating his father's methods. He also realized that he'd taken Kasumi for granted in a similar manner.

A startled _'EEP!'_, followed immediately by another, alerted Ranma that his morning reprieve had ended. An embarrassed Kasumi and an irritated Ukyo left the guest room a brief time later, just in time for breakfast. Ranma placed the cooked rice, fish, and pickles down at the appropriate places on the table. Ukyo glared at him a bit in irritation, though he just flashed her a grin. The girl gave him a puzzled look, searched herself for a moment, and gave an amused giggle before starting to laugh more openly.

"Ran-chan, seriously. How did you do that? We had you cornered!" Ukyo inquired, revealing to Ranma that the girl was well aware of what she was doing in her 'sleep'.

"The Chinese Amazons of Joketsuzoku." Ranma bluntly responded. Kasumi simply appeared confused by the response.

"That seems to be your answer for half of what I ever ask you about the Art!" Ukyo said, while the regulars of the house simply seemed more confused. Even Saburo had back come in long enough to listen.

"Well, they _are_ some of the best martial artists on the planet. They've also got a really low population. So the women train in how to hang all over a guy as a form of seduction. You can't try to push 'em away without touchin' somewhere you shouldn't, and they _mean_ it that way. After havin' to deal with that, escapin' you girls without wakin' you is just another kind of trainin'." On seeing Ukyo's red face, Ranma's brain started to piece together that he shouldn't have used quite that much detail.

"W-what? Some Chinese f-fl-floozy was grabbing all over you? All those techniques, the Kinjakan, and now s-se-seduction? Just what happened in China, anyway?" Ukyo stammered, assuming that Genma had taken the boy that far, while Ranma scratched the back of his head. Yeah, he'd said too much. His expression was painful as he recalled Saffron...

"...Somethin' I've been tryin' to put behind me, Ucchan. There's no reason left for me to go back, though, so don't worry about that. If I can help it, I never wanna set foot in that part of China again." Ranma sighed, knowing all the trouble that had been borne of it. He loved going places and learning techniques, but the price for them was unreasonably high with the Amazons as far as he was concerned. He also hoped to side-step Jusenkyo and the Musk Kingdom entirely. He really should send a letter to the Phoenix People and tell them about the second hot line for the Jusendo Spring, though. Maybe he'd go ahead and send the Amazons the Pot of Liberation at some point. That didn't need to be done during a specific time frame though, and the monkeys guarding Hourai Mountain were tough. He didn't want to face them in a child's body.

Putting together that something really bad must have happened, Ukyo gave Ranma an unexpected hug. She'd narrowly beaten Kasumi to it, who had intended to do the same. "Sorry, Ran-chan. I was just worried. I suppose you needed to get away even worse than I thought." Ranma's tense body relaxed. This exposure therapy to hugs was doing him good, but it was also a source of comfort. Comfort he'd been too 'manly' to accept until now.

"Thanks, Ucchan. I need to clean up in the kitchen after I eat. You can go out and-"

"Nope!" Ukyo said, poking Ranma's nose playfully.

"Huh? Nope?" Ranma said in a confused state.

"We're both going to clean so it's over twice as fast! Then we'll both go out and play with some kitties!" Ukyo was excited enough to replace the training regimen outright, but still with it enough to do her fair share of the work.

"Then I'll pull up water from the well to replace what you'll clean with!" Kasumi volunteered, establishing a plan for the beginning of the day. After a humble but filling meal, Ranma and Ukyo got started while Kasumi departed for the well. The trio of shrine keepers mused over how rare it was for children to work without complaint, noting that they would have been forced to handle this themselves normally. Luckily for them, Ranma had honor and Kasumi's father had an emergency to tend to. The two cleaners finished and did exactly as Ukyo desired while they waited for Kasumi.

"Meow, meow, meow~" Ukyo said playfully as she waved a stick with two paper streamers on it around for the cats to chase. The _gohei_ with the two _shide_ attached to it was retired from shrine duty due to to wear and damage, but it made a wonderful cat toy. The hemp fabric the paper was made of endured the biting and clawing of the cats chasing it, and sometimes one would manage to grab it. Then they'd often lie atop it or roll on their side and kick it with their hind legs. Ukyo found this behavior adorable.

Ranma was also playing with the cats with another retired gohei. However, he seemed to have a better idea of which cats were interested. In truth, he was finding himself to be able to read the general emotions of the felines present. Just as people had moods that influenced their ki, so did felines. Did the Shin Neko-ken add a component of feline familiarity, or had his own natural ki-sense evolved again? Or was it due to both?

A shudder ran up Ranma's spine, and he joined a third of the cats in looking to a gray tabby which had just returned to the area. He could see the fear and confusion in its eyes and motions. Ukyo's words, however, made Ranma share that sensation.

"Hey, didn't that cat follow Kasumi when she went to the well?"

Ukyo's innocent question spurred Ranma to leap, easily reaching the path to the well and bounding along the branches as fast as he could. "Ran-chan? What's wrong? Ran-chan!"

Ukyo's cry and the alarmed priests' responses faded behind him as he surged forward toward an unknown danger.

Arriving at the well, Ranma noticed right away that something was wrong. The handle that managed the pulley was broken off and one side of the well's rim had freshly given way. He looked down into the well, concerned.

_**"Kasumi! Are ya down there? Can ya hear me?"**_ The boy extended his ki senses as he called out, and he could feel a flicker of violet life energy down there. It was weak as if unconscious. It was below him, but seemed to have moved away from the bottom of the well itself. He had to act quickly. The others caught up to Ranma at the well only long enough to see him jump inside.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo called out, but a moment too late. They heard a splash, and movement. Ranma called out to Kasumi, his voice fading as he moved. Saburo had to hold Ukyo back from going in after him.

"Jiro, fix that pulley! I'll get a larger bucket and fresh rope! We have to haul them up!" Ichiro called out, before rushing back to get what they needed to make the well functional again and mount a rescue. Ukyo kept crying, calling out for Ranma in fear as she reached for the well...

"_**RAN-CHAN!"**_

* * *

With a splash, Ranma was in the water. He swam upward and broke the surface, unable to take stock of where he was with the darkness and current fighting against him. While he could survive this, there was concern regarding if Kasumi could. He could feel Kasumi's ki fading up ahead. He started to swim downstream with urgency, increasing his pace until he felt her no longer being moved by the current. Perceiving her in the darkness ahead of him, the boy swam up to her and pulled her close. There was no conscious movement from the face-down miko-in-training. Ranma was in crisis mode and knew that he needed to get her out of the water, _fast_.

Extending his improved ki-senses through the life in the water, which thankfully felt stronger than usual for reasons he didn't think to consider, he became aware of the shape of the area around him. He was surprised to find a man-made incline existing under the water which sloped up to create shallows nearby. Hoping to find a place to work in the darkness, he swam over to these shallows and even found that the incline continued past the water's surface. Pulling Kasumi out of the water, the water running from her mouth and nose showed that she had lost consciousness and begun drowning.

Flipping her upside down and clearing out as much water as he could, he put a single hand below her rib cage and sent ki into her diaphragm in a move he'd seen Dr. Tofu do once to promote breathing. Rather than the typical easy and deep breath he recalled it creating, it was a violent lurch as he forced her to inhale and then purge the water from her lungs in exhale. He winced at how painful that must have been, but he at least managed to get the water out effectively. His lack of skill in this area meant that the rest would have to be old fashioned CPR.

Putting her on her back and tilting her head, Ranma would surrender the first kiss of this new life to Kasumi's lips. He fed her lungs air, and then pushed on her chest ten times to simulate heart beats before repeating. After four rounds of this, the girl gasped, coughed, and sputtered to awareness. Forced to use his ki-senses in an attempt to check her lungs, Ranma was satisfied when he saw her now cleared lungs were working properly. "Take it easy, Kasumi. Cough as much as you want..." He patted her back firmly, trying to help the girl get back to normal.

The girl complied, haggard coughs soon giving way to smooth, heavy breathing. She could barely see at all, only aware of Ranma's voice and the feeling of water on her skin and clothes. Then, however, she saw a sphere of golden light manifest. Ranma's hand and face became visible, and then gradually the rest of him. She was aware of what he held, even as rare as it was. It was ki. Pure life force energy made manifest in his hand as a light source.

"Kasumi, do you remember? You fell into the well and drowned. I had to do CPR..." Ranma spoke softly, though his voice echoed through the silence of the chamber they were in.

"Shi...Pi...Aru?" Kasumi confusedly attempted to replicate in her native Japanese as her brain started to work again.

"It's English for a First Aid technique. It means you stopped breathin' and your heart stopped. I had to restart it by pushin' on your chest and blowin' air into your lungs." Kasumi took note of this and recalled that she'd heard of it before.

"Oh...that's right...Mother taught me the 'kiss of life' in case my sisters needed help. You saved my life, Ran-chan? T-thank you..." Ranma didn't immediately take credit, but shyly answered in another manner.

"W-well...let's not celebrate 'til we're outta here." His speech deteriorated slightly with his embarrassment as he tried to focus on not getting another fiance once the urgency died down. She thought that yellow light flickered for a brief moment as he recollected his confidence, the mechanisms of what she saw and felt from it starting to take shape in her mind. "I think we need to keep goin' forward instead of fightin' the current by goin' back. Are you able to move?"

After gathering herself, the girl managed to stand. Her chest still ached, but it was manageable. "I-I can move, Ran. Thank you...but where do we go from here? W-what is this place?"

Ranma pondered, extending his hand and experimenting. "Let's see...uh...Pride of the...Brightest Firefly?" The ki sphere in his hand started to shift, changing its power into luminescence. Soon, the boy held an even brighter miniature sun in his hand in a variant of the _Moko Takabisha_, or 'Pride of the Fierce Tiger'. The rays of his inner light dispelled the darkness around them. "Heh, there we go. Might not be a powerful attack, but good for the dark. Maybe blindin' enemies too. Let's take stock of what we've got here."

Kasumi never knew such control of one's inner power outside of specific examples of her own family, and even then it didn't come easily. Kasumi sensed the ki, felt its structure, and committed it to memory as best she could in recognition of how rare such a thing was. Yellow light revealed that the room was a massive pool which was constructed of stone. Water flowed past the well they'd fallen into before feeding this room's pool. Other stone structures at the edges of the pool were smaller types of troughs, likely responsible for sending water to other places. "Maybe the melting snow caused the spring to overflow? The bucket was yanked by the current and the pulley handle smacked me into the well when I tried to fill it." Kasumi's explanation made as much sense as anything else, as far as Ranma thought.

When they turned around, they were greeted with stone stairs leading upwards. Ranma blinked. "Hey, think we're in the basement of that castle your uncle talked about?"

Kasumi's eyes widened in realization. "Y-yes! That has to be it! This cistern is fed by the spring the castle used to use! You're a clever boy, Ran-chan!"

The yellow light caught Ranma's smirk well, his confidence returning. "Right! So we just need to find another way out or dig! I can use the Pride of the Fierce Tiger to get out if we need to! Let me know if you find anything you wanna keep along the way, I'll put it in my ki space." With that, the pair moved along.

"Ki-space, Ran-chan? Like where someone puts weapons, tools, and hammers? Is that where you had hidden the Kinjakan?" Kasumi was aware of the skill and found it fascinating. Akane had begun using it, albeit subconsciously.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm also carryin' spare clothes, campin' equipment, a safe for Ucchan, an okonomiyaki cart, food, water, trainin' equipment, important papers..." Ranma said, counting things off mentally.

"Oh my! They didn't get wet or spoiled because of me, did they?" She asked in concern. Ranma smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. Water doesn't leak in if I don't want it to, and time doesn't seem to pass in ki-space anyway. Food's the same age and temperature when it comes out as when you first put it in. Beats needin' a fridge or havin' to reheat leftovers." This fact seemed to impress the girl more than anything else as they walked along.

After a time moving up the stairs, they came to a door that was jammed shut with rust and grime. "Hey, Kasumi, mind gettin' behind that pillar for a minute? You'll want the cover if I do this right...and you still might if I don't." With the confused girl standing to the side as requested, Ranma used the opportunity for training. He'd been slammed with boulders plenty and he could scan things with ki. So in theory he should be able to see it...there!

After smiling in confirmation, the boy plunged his finger into the door. Kasumi shuddered at the sound of a sudden explosion audible even to the group's would-be rescuers up above.

* * *

A boom shook the ground, and everyone dove for cover, worried that the well was about to collapse in on itself. Jiro trembled, worried for his niece. "T-that...that was...the kids! What about the kids-"

"Calm down! They're both alive." Ichiro said with focus, while Ukyo barely kept from panicking.

"Y-you know they are? Or..." Ukyo plead for something to reassure her.

"You have ki-sense. Look over there, a bit further up the mountain. Search for Ranma and Kasumi inside that cliff face under where the shrine sits...Ranma's ki is yellow and shines like a beacon. Kasumi's is the smaller violet energy nearby." Ichiro said to the girl, who shuddered while holding back tears.

Turning in the direction prompted, Ukyo focused herself. She did some of the breathing exercises Ranma taught her were related to ki and calmed down. After a moment, she could feel it. She could feel Kasumi, but Ranma was like a bonfire in the dark.

"...You're right. Ran-chan's almost smothering her in power, but I sense her too...they're fine..." The relief in Ukyo's voice was palpable. Jiro, who seemed to actually care for Kasumi at the very least, sighed in relief.

"But they might not be for long if we don't get to work." Ichiro reminded, re-mobilizing the rescue team in but an instant.

* * *

"_**Ranma!**_"

A surprised and terrified Kasumi ran out from her cover and looked through the dust. Dust and stale air met her face, revealing a dusty interior left much as it was four centuries ago during the Sengoku period with the exception of the current trespass. Within the entryway to this new space was a dusty but otherwise unharmed Ranma brushing pebbles off of the shoulders of his gi. The girl gave a cute sneeze from the dust, before regarding Ranma with a mix sniffles and relief.

"Maybe you could warn me next time? Please?" Kasumi asked in a tone of concern and disappointment he'd not seen often before. Ranma felt guilty and rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nod. The Breaking Point was now his to command, but any jubilation he felt from the accomplishment died upon a certain realization.

"Kasumi...what did you just...call me?" Ranma inquired, very worried. The girl paused for a moment, before adopting a more timid expression.

"...I'm sorry," Kasumi said, upon realizing what she'd cried out in concern. "I've been waiting for you to tell me yourself, but...I guess...you _do_ hate my family. Nekoyama _and_ Tendo." Kasumi seemed to be close to crying.

Ranma immediately spoke up. A normal girl crying was bad enough. Making Kasumi cry was like hurting a puppy. "N-no, Kasumi! I just...look, I don't know how you even know me, but Pops' engagements hurt everybody they touch! Just getting' too close to me and Pops ruins lives, so I figured if ya didn't know about me...well...you might not get hurt by this engagement mess."

Kasumi didn't seem to be crying at least, but she did seem confused. "But marriage is supposed to be a good thing, isn't it? Mommy and Daddy are married and love each other...why are you afraid of it?"

Ranma remembered that this Kasumi was a nine-year-old girl. Her notions of marriage came out of storybooks and from seeing her parents. Ranma tried to think of a way to explain things to her in a way she could understand.

"Uh...well, Kasumi. I guess it's a good thing _because_ they love each other. That's s'posed to come first, _then_ you get married 'cause of it. But Pops didn't make those engagements for love. I don't even know most of those girls. Pops just offered me up so the girls' fathers would give him things he could run off with. Jiro was offering a place as the heir to the Nekoyama family. Mr. Tendo was offering the Tendo Dojo." He looked to Kasumi, half hoping she could understand and half hoping she never would. He got angrier as he spoke, but not at the girl. "He _sold_ me, Kasumi! Ucchan's father _abandoned_ her over what Pops did! What I or what those other girls wanted for our lives didn't _matter_ to him, and he ruined our futures for whatever he could take! All while preachin' about the family honor I'm s'posed to uphold while he's draggin' it through the mud!"

Ranma felt arms around him, a comforting embrace that worked to help diffuse his lament. The taller girl started doing what she did when her sisters got upset, though it seemed that Ranma favored shaking over crying. Boys were different, after all. When he'd calmed down, she simply smiled at him for a moment.

"It's okay, Ranma. I won't tell your daddy you're here. I know he's a bad man now. Your mommy's very worried about you though. She's in Sekigahara right now. We should call her and my Daddy!" Ranma was hesitant and tried to think of something to say. His mother was looking for him? Had he made that much of a scene?

"What's wrong, Ranma? Are you scared of your mommy, too?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

Ranma shook his head. "No...but Mr. Tendo...well, he doesn't care about our bein' happy either. Prob'ly better if I never meet him."

Kasumi desperately wanted to say no, but she really wasn't sure. Her father certainly wanted the schools joined.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that right now. We need to leave before any of that, Kasumi." Ranma wanted to thank her, but felt awkward about saying so. He was supposed to be the older one this time around, and here she'd been comforting him. A younger Kasumi will still be Kasumi, he supposed.

With that, the pair entered the Nekoyama Castle Basement proper. Torches in holders lined the walls in places, but Ranma decided against employing them. The air was stale enough as it was in here without fire consuming oxygen as well. The pair explored the long main hallway and the rooms off of it, finding assorted treasures and the like from the Sengoku period. These included sets of authentic Samurai armor, some swords and assorted weapons, ancient books, and other such things. Kasumi avoided having Ranma put anything in ki-space out of worry of overburdening him. She _did_ claim a bow which seemed to have been magically altered so it and its string would not break due to age or over-strain, and wore it herself along with two quivers of ofuda-sealed arrows.

"Ranma, look at this!" The girl called out happily. When Ranma entered a dry and undisturbed room that Kasumi had noticed the contents of first, his mood sank. The room was full of enough clothing to fill a small store. Much of it was expensive and had somehow been preserved. The boy wondered if this was just so it could make a guy wait while his female companion browsed it 400 years later. And browse Kasumi did.

She looked over and browsed for attire for Ukyo and himself. Why, the kind girl even provided some extra outfits 'just in case'. Some outfits were good for training, while other outfits were clearly high class kimono and hakama. They'd even found small sacks of coins left with some of the outfits. After looking inside, Kasumi handed a couple to Ranma that were full of gold and silver coins, as well as some lesser metals. "Here, Ranma...for your journey and care."

The boy was stunned and tried to decline. "H-hey, Kasumi! I'm grateful, but this stuff's yours! Givin' me outfits and gold? I mean, I'd feel bad takin' it. I'd feel like Pops!"

The girl was insistent, pushing it gently into Ranma's hands. "Ranma, there's a big difference between being given something honestly and doing what your daddy does. I know you won't come back with Daddy, and I want you and Ukyo to be okay. You're going to have to pay for school soon, aren't you? Please, take it. I have more in these other wallet things. Just don't let anyone trick you into giving up that gold and silver for too little money." The boy was hesitant, and clearly uncertain, but eventually accepted in spite of his pride.

"I don't feel easy about it...but thanks, Kasumi. Payin' for Ucchan's schoolin'? I hadn't even thought about that one." Ranma accepted bashfully when informed by Kasumi that he needed it to care for Ukyo's future.

"I know it's not easy. Daddy has his pride too, but sometimes he looks past it for our sakes. He's a good man." Kasumi reassured the boy again and only moved once he put the items into ki-space. They then left the room and proceeded to the next one down the hall.

It was an iron door with a series of multiple locks.

"...Looks important, don't it?" Ranma asked with a smirk that betrayed his intent. Kasumi responded with only a silent and slightly critical gaze which made Ranma want to immediately backtrack. "...which is...why...I'll stick the locks in ki-space when you look away and...remove them without damaging anything at all?"

With her smile returning to her face, Kasumi turned her head to allow the move to work. Her cue to look back was hearing the creaking of the door as Ranma pulled firmly. The door groaned, shuddering as flakes of rust fell free due to the movement. Upon seeing what was inside, both children gasped. It was hard to tell what was what in the yellow glow of the light they were guided by, but Ranma suspected that the vast majority of the shininess in this massive storage room was gold. Barrels and sacks of ancient gold coins, Ryo, were present. Jewels were present as well, though the kind they were couldn't be determined in the light they had available. Assorted other items were present, wrapped in coverings. There were also fine silks and fabrics which had yet to become clothing. In this space, sealed away from light and elements for centuries, time had been kind. It made the contents of the wallet pouches they'd found before look like a pittance.

"T-this is...the wealth of my ancestors...the treasure of Nekoyama Castle!" Kasumi said in awe.

As if to contest her claim upon this bounty, a large gust of spiritual power hit them from within the room and kept them from entering. A dark mist of energy that was a contradictory form of luminescent black flowed through the hall and into the door of another sealed room. Assorted ofuda seals on the door weakened upon contact with the miasma and burned away instantly. The door promptly exploded open from the inside. A series of supernatural growls and roars were heard before the mummified remains of four Bengal Tigers with empty saddles emerged from the once-sealed room. An ominous blue pinprick of light shone in each of the partial skeletons' empty eye sockets.

They looked upon the children and charged.

* * *

Ichiro, Saburo, and even Ukyo flinched and looked to the cliff face in horror. "W-what IS that?" Ukyo inquired of the darkness she was feeling near Ranma. Jiro was confused, unable to sense what his brothers could.

The youngest of the brothers whispered, "The malicious dead. They've run into a dangerous situation. To think that sort of power rested under our shrine...they must have found a way into the Castle's basement! Who knows what remains there!"

The eldest sibling pulled out a _gohei_ and started to chant, the stick with the paper streamers being used to attempt to battle the forces they sensed. Unfortunately he doubted he could accomplish much from here in time.

* * *

Ranma wanted to use the Kinjakan to set the undead creatures on fire, but the low levels of oxygen made that a bad idea. Magic fire was still fire, and would simply burn through the oxygen and keep going. He'd learned that first time he'd made a fire pit inside a tent as a little kid. The boy entered the Shin Neko-ken to buy himself the agility and speed needed to deal with these foes, but it wasn't easy. The creatures had shed much of their mortal weight while gaining power, and it was all he could do to keep up without being slashed in half. Keeping his light source up was making him a tempting target and also slowly burning energy. The Umisenken couldn't be used without extinguishing the light he needed to fight by. His gi was already in even worse shape than it was when he started. All he had managed to do thus far was keep Kasumi safe.

The Breaking Point managed to shatter the ulna bone of the front-left leg of one of the beasts. Unfortunately, the miasma simply collected the shattered bits and sculpted the limb back together. It was weaker and he suspected he could pulverize the whole skeleton eventually, but he doubted he had the time. Blasting apart their skulls bought a few seconds, at least. Simply cutting them with the Shin Neko-ken's ki claws seemed to similarly disrupt them.

Kasumi had managed to get to a nearby door and peek inside. Not finding a corpse to attack her, she entered and used the mostly shut door as a slit through which to fire arrows. The problem was that the girl wasn't particularly skilled.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Ranma!" An apologetic cry rang out as an arrow came closer to the boy than the undead tigers trying to cut him into pieces.

"No harm done!" He called out through the strain. "What're the arrows supposed to do against bone, anyway?"

"They're supposed to dispel the spirits possessing the tigers. I'm aiming for the blue _hitodama_ in their eyes, but I'm bad when my targets are moving!" Kasumi admitted, irritated at her lack of capability. However, Ranma did not condemn her for being useless.

"Got it!" Ranma called out, pulling free a couple of arrows she'd fired into the nearby wall and surrendering the light source for the moment. The blue eyes would provide just enough luminescence for his task. Flipping between and over the claws of the creature, Ranma savagely drove a blessed arrow point into the blue light in each eye socket, making the creature cry out in pain as it was stabbed literally in the souls powering it. The monster fell to the ground while leaking the black miasma, defeated. Ranma was ready to charge forward with the arrows for the next one, but Kasumi called out to stop him.

"W-wait! Ranma, each arrow is single-use!" Kasumi was horrified, thinking that the boy had committed to a deadly mistake, but Ranma was nothing if not adaptable. Discarding the useless arrows, he rolled under a strike and called forth the Gekkaja. In a flash of white-blue light, the offending creature was frozen in place to the floor in solid ice. Even its head was held stationary.

"Can ya a frozen one?" He called out to the girl, only to be forced to leap away as Not-so-Cuddly Kitty Number Three tried to slash him in half. Ranma's answer came a split second later as an arrow rushed out and struck the frozen creature first in the left eye, and then the right. The creature roared as the black Miasma evaporated from its form.

To their credit, the third and fourth undead cats attempted to circle around and avoid showing their eye sockets to Kasumi's vantage point. She'd fired so many arrows recklessly, however, the boy had plenty of ammunition. He just had to freeze the two first and he could tend to them at his leisure.

With a slash of the Gekkaja, the pair of wary felines were frozen to the wall. The magic power of the staff and arrows felt to Ranma like cheating, but there was a life at stake. Defending Kasumi took precedence over a fun fight. Grabbing two arrows, he stabbed out the 'eyes' of the third monster, but before he could get ammunition off the ground or walls to tend to the fourth...

**CRACK**

The miasma which had escaped all rushed into the remaining creature, and four hitodama appeared in each of its eyes. The hitodama then merged into a single massive point of light in each eye socket as the former feline gave a massive roar. The tremble shook the area and knocked Kasumi onto her rear, while Ranma struggled to keep his balance. The feline broke free of the ice and started to change shape. Cracks were heard as bones were forced into new positions. The cries of power from the cat were as much pain as anything else. The grotesque result was a combination of the bone and dead flesh of all four creatures joined as one monstrous approximation of the feline form. Then the miasma entirely covered its figure like so much black fur.

Sunlight shone through cracks in a nearby stone wall due to the outburst of power, letting sporadic rays of the morning sun shine through. This signaled nearby salvation to the children, but also more readily showed the horrifying visage of the predator seeking their deaths.

"A bigger enemy is just easier to hit, you know!" Ranma couldn't afford to let the yellow light that was his confidence waver. His and Kasumi's lives counted on it.

The beast, powered by the lament of those killed, wounded, or corrupted by the Neko-ken, attacked Ranma savagely. The boy dodged the claws, but was still swatted and knocked through a stone wall. Kasumi flinched as the room she was in lost much of its protective value due to the sudden renovation. Her eye opened tentatively, the girl expecting to see Ranma's corpse, but she instead saw the rubble slide away as a child stood unharmed...and glared at the cat beast.

"Ya think that's gonna do any good?" He spat angrily in defiance. "I do worse to myself trainin' every day! Get it together!"

Kasumi questioned the sanity of getting the deadly monster angry, but Ranma seemed to be past caring. He launched himself at the creature with the intention of slowing it with the ice of the Gekkaja, but he soon found the staff to be a liability in this particular fight. Moving with the staff was awkward with his smaller body in a fight that demanded speed, and the Shin Neko-ken and ki boosting could only push his six-year-old body so far. Already the supernatural enemy was pushing him to speeds beyond those which Taro or Saffron had the skill to demand. He had to store the Gekkaja back in ki-space just to keep up.

The enhanced instincts and speed of the Shin Neko-ken allowed Ranma to dodge attacks and use the Bakusai Tengetsu and ki claws alternately in attempts to damage his foe initially, but the miasma fur now dulled the strikes and even helped the thing regenerate what damage he dealt. This was also preventing the fine strikes needed for the Bakusai Tengetsu to work or for the ki claws to cut deeply. He even finally managed to boost his body to the levels needed to use the _Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken_, or the _Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire Fist_, but the larger number of weaker strikes did even less good. He hadn't time to charge up the Pride of the Fierce Tiger, nor could he summon enough confidence to take out this supernatural monster four times his height.

Eventually, the inevitable happened. Ranma was swatted aside again by a paw, but this time the youkai's tail was promptly wrapped around his neck before he could recover. Black miasma at the base of the tail was redirected to thicken that at the end where Ranma was held. This protected the tail from his attacks even more effectively as it slammed him into the wall and started to squeeze. Kasumi could do nothing but watch in horror and helplessness as the boy who saved her suffered at the hands of the tiger youkai.

Ranma struggled, clawing at the tail as it sought to choke the life from him. Sound faded away in time, replaced by a steady and distant tone, and his vision began to dim. Ranma realized that he was helpless. His body weakening and and no plan coming to him, his confidence winked out like a candle in the wind.

Even so, Ranma hadn't truly surrendered. Knowing that he and Kasumi were about to be killed here wouldn't allow him to yield and filled him with a familiar sensation, that which he'd felt when fighting for Akane's life. He might not be in love with this girl like he had been for Akane, but his wish to keep her alive was still strong. In the state of consciousness before eternal sleep where one cannot so easily lie to themselves, he felt the faint echos of another ki within his grasp...

The boy would have attributed the violet slash of energy that came next as a trick of the eye, had he not fallen to the ground and felt the grip on his neck slacken. The miasma from the severed tail rushed back to the creature as it turned away from Ranma to look upon the one who dared to wound it. Looking between the monster's legs from his seated position as he recomposed himself, Ranma stared in shock at what he saw.

Bearing glowing violet ki in her eyes and matching ki claws which had cut the youkai's tail at its base, Kasumi Tendo gave a focused yowl that chilled Ranma to his core.

* * *

"What...was that?" Ukyo asked, feeling something very strange. Ranma's ki had taken a nosedive, while Kasumi's had grown sharply.

The priests had no time to respond before a loud rumbling was heard. Looking around themselves, they soon became aware of a dust cloud of small creatures descending from the area of the shrine and down the cliff face.

Ukyo's eyes widened. "T-those are..."

* * *

The monster roared at Kasumi, who merely stood before the youkai in defiance. Though awakened to the Shin Neko-ken, Kasumi had nowhere near the resilience or skill Ranma did. She wouldn't stand a chance. The boy struggled to stand, to get into a position to defend her, before he felt a rumble. It was like a steady earthquake that grew in intensity, and the movement even made him fall to the ground.

This left the youkai to take the full brunt of the force when the damaged wall connected to the cliff face exploded inward sand a literal sea of angry cats poured inside.

The cats from the shrine, sensing the plight and transformation of their mistress, flowed into the area and across the battlefield like a wave. The wave parted for Kasumi, leaving her undisturbed, while the surprised youkai was swept down the hallway past her like a leaf in the current. Ranma watched incredulously as his confused foe's roars grew further away in spite of its best efforts to get off of its back and free itself from the current.

Ukyo and the priests leapt into the hole the cats had just made, though an irritated Jiro had to be carried by Saburo. The girl rushed to Ranma, clinging to him, while the uncles checked on Kasumi.

"H-Hey, Ucchan. I see ya managed to jump up here on your own..." He said, glancing out the hole in the rock and seeing at least a three meter drop. "Guess we'll have ya roof-hoppin' in no time." The tired boy was a mess with his gi torn almost to shreds, his body covered in water and rock dust, and even paw prints on his head and back from the arrival of their unlikely salvation.

The praise was not what Ukyo needed to hear at the moment. "J-Jackass! D-don't brush off something like this as training! I felt you almost die!" Ukyo cried out, clinging to Ranma's ruined gi and openly crying. Ranma wasn't sure how to handle this, but hugging Ukyo when she was crying tended to be the right way to go. He did so while the priests checked on Kasumi.

"Kasumi! Your eyes! I-is this the Shin Neko-ken?" The eldest brother asked, noting the violet ki glow in her eyes which matched Ranma's own yellow shine from the demonstration the night before. The girl gave a demure nod of confirmation. Ichiro nodded back in understanding, noting the seriousness of the situation. Leaping into action, Ichiro and Saburo pursued the evil they perceived being carried away down the hall. Kasumi looked to Ranma and Ukyo, the latter of whom was no longer crying and had let go of Ranma.

"Right! Time to beat up the guy bullying Ran-chan!" She cracked her knuckles and bounded off after the priests.

"Bullyin'? H-hey, wait just a minute! I wasn't bein' bullied! I had him right where I wanted him! Get back here!" Ranma followed, his pride tarnished at the very idea, while a Shin Neko-ken empowered Kasumi giggled and followed suit. Jiro was left by himself to catch up. The man passed the store room full of gold and froze, seeing the treasure in the dim-but-now-manageable light.

"...Later, Jiro. Later."

* * *

The group nearly managed to catch up to the tail end of the colossal clouder of cats as they rushed down the hall, nearly to the end of the basement. They had trouble, however, as thousands of tiny paws kicked up over 400 years of dust. The gap this necessitated to avoid running into the dust cloud, however, gave the surprised humans enough time to stop when, as one, the feline horde stopped their movement at the door which Ranma had initially destroyed. Flinging the creature off of themselves, it landed hard and bounced twice on the descending stairway beyond with angered grunts before falling into the water which Kasumi had nearly drowned in.

Ranma winced as the the undead entity released a screech of pain and began to fall apart into bone and flesh. These mortal remnants, much of them pulverized by time or combat, fell apart when no longer held together by the black miasma which was being destroyed by the water.

"Oh my! That's right! The water from the spring is blessed!" Kasumi said, recalling a detail which would probably have helped them much sooner. The skull started to sink into the water, the blue pinpricks of light serving as its eyes escaping from the doomed avatar. Merging again into a single bright hitodama, the ethereal orb moved to try to possess its greatest threat in Kasumi. The girl drew an arrow and took aim in response, refusing to yield. She released one more ofuda arrow with her Shin Neko-ken enhanced eyesight and dexterity only for the blue orb to narrowly corkscrew around the projectile in evasion. The arrow buried itself in the rock wall behind, leaving Kasumi defenseless.

Ranma Saotome moved more quickly than his body would normally allow, even faster than the priests. His confidence still shaken and his body battered, he briefly wondered why and how he was rushing in front of Kasumi so readily. Recalling the feeling he'd tapped into before an imminent death, Ranma grasped an epiphany.

Confidence was just one fleeting component of Ranma Saotome's greater nature. Pride. Stubbornness. Honor. All represented something more fundamental in his personality.

"_Determination...of the __**WILD HORSE!**_" The large ki sphere which escaped Ranma's hands when he gave his raspy cry glowed more brilliantly than the Pride of the Fierce Tiger ever had. The hitodama struck it head on and a loud cry of ethereal pain echoed through the cavern above the water. The blue light of rage and malice held for a few scant seconds of resistance before it was overpowered and banished by the glow of emotions superior. Ranma's attack then continued onward, blasting into the rock wall above the blessed body of water at a roughly forty-five degree angle before daylight began to shine down from the hole onto the assembled group. The boy panted heavily, staring at where his enemy had been, as the priests stared dumbfounded.

"Ranma...Saotome...doesn't lose." The exhausted boy then fell backward into Kasumi's arms as his consciousness finally left him.

Ukyo rushed to assist in supporting the unconscious child. "Ran-chan! Wake up! It's not time for a nap! Kasumi? W-what just happened here? What _was_ that?"

"I'm sorry, Ukyo," Kasumi said gently to the girl. "I was knocked into the well by the pulley handle spinning when it grabbed the bucket, and I drowned. If Ranma hadn't gotten the water out of my chest and given me the kiss of life, I'd...I'd be dead. It's all my fault!" Kasumi spoke with sad remorse, though the priests had another opinion.

"Kasumi." The stern voice of her eldest uncle made the normally serene girl look to his face. "This was not your fault. It was ours for allowing the well to become unsafe. We have a duty to provide you a safe environment to train and grow, and we have failed in that regard on this day."

He gave Kasumi a deep and honest bow. "I apologize to you, and I will also apologize to your mother and father. For the moment though, I need you to stay calm. Tell me exactly what happened here." The child looked ready to refute her uncle's claim of guilt, but more pressing matters made her prioritize.

"I-I was carried into the castle's water source and drowned...Ranma...he used the 'kiss of life' and revived me. My chest feels better now. The current was too strong for us to swim back, so we went forward. We went into the basement and found a bunch of stuff. Ranma has some in ki-space, and I carried the bow and arrows...then we found a room full of gold, jewels, and silks!" Jiro had seen the treasury. Finally, the family's wealth was restored.

"A gust of wind forced us away from that room. Black Miasma." The trio of men flinched, knowing that that form of black mist was akin to concentrated spiritual poison. It was fortunate that the children had been blessed in the spring water before all of this started. "It entered another room with seals all over it, but the seals burned up. Then the four tigers from the story came out. Undead tigers. We managed to beat them. Ranma slowed them down and we used the ofuda arrows to finish them off...but then the last one absorbed all the miasma and became a feline youkai that almost killed Ranma. But then I awoke the Shin Neko-ken, the kitties felt my distress, and you saw the rest."

With this description, Ichiro nodded sagely. "Kasumi. While I'm sorry you had to go through this, I'm glad that you were able to fight when the time came. Not everyone can stand against such a thing and act. That is what separates the baser Neko-ken from its true form." Kasumi got a gentle pat on the head before Ichiro started to plan things out. He then looked to the unconscious Ranma. "And even fewer still can channel an emotion-based ki attack, much less one of such magnitude. I'll have a few questions for him when he finally wakes, but I suspect that will be some hours away."

"...Jiro. Note any injuries and take the children to the shrine. Take all appropriate measures to ensure that they are not cursed or poisoned, particularly by the black miasma. I sense no corruption, but we need to take all possible precautions. Supplement with the dry healing incense for Kasumi, just in case there is any water left in her lungs. I don't want a dry drowning nor infection. Saburo and I will work on sanctifying this place." Jiro gave a nod as the brothers walked off to tend to business. He picked up Ranma and carried him.

"Come on, kids. We have a lot to do. Ukyo, you weren't exposed to much, so your purification won't take as long. You can simply play outside once that's done, but I have to ask you not to interrupt the more complex rituals. I'll need complete isolation to work on the hard jobs once we've made sure to cleanse you." Jiro coaxed the kids to return to the shrine after giving Ukyo this instruction and got to work.

Once Ukyo was outside and out of the way, and Ranma was resting comfortably, Jiro made an herbal tea for Kasumi to drink. "You're going to feel tired after drinking this, Kasumi. If you nod off, it's completely understandable. Go right ahead. You've earned a rest..." Jiro said in his most gentle possible tone. Kasumi obeyed, and soon slipped into a state of rest.

* * *

Soun and Nodoka were rushing to Nekoyama Cat Shrine in a rental car after the former had received a call to his hotel room from Ichiro. The call forty-five minutes prior had informed him that Kasumi and another child had fallen into a well at the shrine. Rescue equipment likely couldn't make it up the mountain and Ichiro was gathering supplies to lower someone into the well for a rescue of their own, but took the time to call and to ask Soun to come assist as soon as possible. Detective Nogura was busy at the police station setting up Mr. Daikoku as an informant and specialist, and wasn't allowed to work a case outside of Sapporo that wasn't related to the Saotomes, but the local police would soon be on their way as best they were able. Nodoka had naturally volunteered to come.

The fear and nervousness both felt was amplified notably when they saw a ball of ki launch into the sky from the general direction of the shrine and explode spectacularly in the air above. Soun would be tempted to attribute such raw power to the Master, were he not able to sense the type of ki as being quite different from Happosai's lust-powered aura.

Getting to the shrine as fast as they could once leaving the taxi, Soun Tendo honed in on the sound of a crackling fire. Zoning in on it like a lifeline, Soun Tendo barged onto the grounds and saw a child with brown hair and a white bow from behind. Reason escaped him as he stooped down and embraced the surprised child from behind. "_**Kasumiiiii!**_ You're alright! Your father was so worr-!" The child screamed and shifted her stance. Elbowing him in the stomach and going for a leg sweep, she used the pivot to slam his face and upper body down straight into the fire and the roasting chestnuts inside that she'd been using for training.

"_**Leggo of me, creep!"**_ Ukyo screamed out, even over the panicked cries of the man. He promptly complied, albeit more from the fact that he was suddenly on fire than conscious compliance. Scrambling away with the top of his gi on fire, he started to roll on the ground to put himself out. Nodoka rushed over, grabbed a barrel of run off water collected from the roof of the nearest building, and dumped it on the man to finally end the danger. Only after Nodoka achieved this end and Soun calmed down did the latter manage to inspect the girl glaring at him.

"You...are not Kasumi." Soun bluntly observed.

"_**Obviously!"**_ She yelled out in anger. One Nodoka Saotome, who observed the whole scene, was more than a bit surprised. Soun immediately recovered, and started to prostrate himself before the child in low bows from his knees.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were my daughter! My brother in law called while getting rescue equipment together and said that my daughter had fallen down a well. You have the same hair from behind, and in my desperation..." Soun trailed off before bolting to his feet upon the realization that Kasumi might still be in danger after all.

"_**Kasumi! Daddy's coming!"**_ Soun yelled out as he hopped onto the nearest rooftop and started scanning for this evil well to pull his child from the maw of.

"Uh...Kasumi's inside the house with Ran-chan and Jiro. She fell in the well and drowned, but Ran-chan saved her with this CPR thing." Soun blinked for a moment before he scrambled back down for the door like a mad man. Ukyo called out after him. "W-wait! They were exposed to a youkai! They're doing a purification ritual!"

On barging in, the unlikely trio would see something unexpected.

Two very young figures clad in expensive and overly large kimono were in the room, seated in chairs in front of an altar. The alter had on it a number of gifts including a pair of wedding rings. Soun approached the girl and saw that dressed in the vintage white shiromuku kimono with all the appropriate wedding accessories was his daughter. She even had lipstick applied.

"K-Kasumi! Kasumi, wake up!" He cried out when he saw she was not responsive. With a shudder, the girl woke and looked to her father. "...D-daddy?...Daddy!" The girl in the Japanese wedding dress embraced her father, while Ukyo went to Ranma.

"Ran-chan! Wake up, already! C'mon, this ain't funny!" She shook him unsuccessfully, drawing Nodoka's attention to the sleeping child.

"..R...Ranma?" The woman's chest tensed up as she saw the boy who had certainly grown since leaving her arms four years prior, but was unmistakably her child. He was the same as in the videos and pictures from the previous day, though the fresh bruises and cuts covered in bandages spoke of a struggle. The woman embraced him and wept, even as someone entered from another room.

"Ah, got it. Here's the marriage sake-HEY! What do you people think you're-...Soun?" Jiro's anger suddenly became fear as the man whose daughter had almost been taken from him stood.

"Jiro...as nice as it is to see Kasumi in her wedding kimono instead of her funeral attire...isn't this a bit _**beyond the pale**_?" The Demon Head Technique was made manifest, regarding Jiro angrily. The middle brother of the Nekoyama clan steeled himself.

"Hmph. You think you can make that decision after betraying your honor pledge? You promised my father one of your children as an heir for the Nekoyama family in exchange for Kimiko's hand in marriage!" Soun winced. "When Father died before you had your firstborn, and my brother tried to forgive that agreement, enforcing it fell to me! Today, I will adopt her into the Nekoyama as should have been done on her birth, and wed her to the boy who saved her!"

Jiro presented a marriage agreement signed by Genma, promising one Ranma Saotome to inherit the Nekoyama Shrine on marriage to 'Jiro Nekoyama's niece'...and Soun's eyes widened as Jiro kept speaking. "Hmph. Genma may have been a louse, but Ranma has proven himself worthy in spades. To deny him the hand of the girl whose life he saved would be even more dishonorable of you, Soun. Add to that the ki attack he used before to forcibly dispel that youkai and it is an obvious decision. That much spiritual power at such a young age, with Kasumi's control...their heirs will _revive_ this family."

Nodoka's eyes widened. "You mean that light we saw shoot into the sky was Ranma's doing?" The mother didn't know what to think of that, and Soun took a good, long look at the sleeping six-year-old.

"Kasumi." Jiro said, getting the girl's attention. "You were always meant for greater things than the Tendos could allow for. You and Ranma have reclaimed the Nekoyama treasure and defeated the youkai that plagued it. The cats have rallied to your cause and forgiven your blood for our ancestor's sins. We three brothers have no heirs of our own, but through you and your husband, our noble family will be reborn!"

Jiro expected Soun to be angry, and Kasumi expected her father to defend her, but instead the man was...chuckling? "I see. So that's what happened. Well, Ranma was engaged before birth to one of my daughters. It is the single oldest claim there is on his hand in marriage. He'd have to take over the Tendo Dojo and merge his style into my own, but otherwise we can discuss the matter..." The surprised Jiro had been planning to need to fight Soun on this, but instead...it seemed that they both wanted something similar here?

"...Is that why you had me drink that weird thing, Uncle Jiro? To make me fall asleep so I couldn't tell you 'no'?" The too-young bride looked to Jiro with disappointment. "You knew he would resist, so you'd do it while he slept and made me fall asleep for it too. You hoped I would just accept the marriage because I was grateful to him for saving my life. But I can feel it in your ki. Deception. Greed. I don't know if it's my ki sense or the instincts of the Shin Neko-ken...but I see it now."

The girl looked to her father as well as Nodoka, and gave a shudder, feeling betrayed. Tears fell. "When I asked him to come home with us...Ranma told me he wouldn't go back with you, Daddy. He said you wouldn't care how we'd feel about the marriage, and that it would be better for him if he never met you! W-was he right, Daddy? Are you going to go from telling me to resist Uncle Jiro to obeying him just because it's something _you_ want? He _**drugged**_ me, Daddy!" Silence filled the room. Soun felt indecision and Nodoka felt horror.

That was when the occupants of the small house heard a loud crack. Everyone looked over to the windows to see the shrine's cats glaring at them from outside. All the way to the top of the window frame.

Ichiro and Saburo looked on from a hilltop outside as cats broke through the windows and doors of Jiro's small home to flood the domicile, screams ringing out as an angry feline tidal wave rushed to the aid of its mistress and her friend once more. Ukyo hurriedly carried a sleeping and well-dressed bride-groom outside and ran away while the adults were predisposed with their current predicament.

"...Jiro?" Saburo inquired, a bit stunned at the display.

"Jiro." Ichiro seethed in uncharacteristic anger.

* * *

The five adults and one child sat in the ruins of Jiro's home. Kasumi was dressed in a fresh set of her shrine keeper attire and several cats were resting comfortably with their mistress. She and Nodoka were being apologized to profusely by Ichiro and Saburo. One treated a mother seeking her missing child kindly, especially if that woman had a sword and a reason to use it. Jiro's actions counted on multiple levels, even necessitating their continued separation. It was one more sin toward the boy that the family had to atone for.

"It is alright, you two. Kasumi has already confirmed your innocence in this matter, and you did show Ranma kindness. I do have one important question though. If your job was to keep the knowledge of the Neko-ken from spreading, why didn't you simply destroy the training manual? It was the only existing reference of the method, right?" Nodoka's question was initially met by blank stares. Then, with all the grace the youngest man of faith could muster...Saburo's palm went to his face in frustrated realization.

Ichiro's response was slightly more tactful, having had the opportunity to think on his response while sipping his tea. "...We will burn the manual within the hour, now that we have formally concluded the purification of the site. With the spirits of the dead having gone to the other side and our ancestor's sins forgiven by the last surviving victims of the Neko-ken and by the cats of the shrine, we seem to be free to move on. As for if Genma taught himself the skill, I regret to say that the price he would likely pay would merely be his due."

Nodoka agreed, giving a nod of assent as Kasumi turned the page of the photo album and bade Nodoka to look. "Here, Auntie Nodoka! These are the pictures with Ranma!" The mother's interest was immediately shifted. She saw images of Ranma and Ukyo's travels. A man bound in tires being rolled around like a toy while Ranma and Ukyo happily looked on. Ukyo practicing martial arts with Ranma. Ranma training in the Chestnut Fist so fast his hands blurred. A battered and smiling Ranma surrounded by broken boulders. Ranma and Ukyo at a campfire. Pictures from Sekigahara, including with a couple of children in traditional dress and a man in a samurai outfit. Ukyo cooking on a yattai alongside the little girl from Sekigahara. Ranma in various spars. A picture of Ranma and Ukyo with the unknown Sekigahara children and Kaori Daikoku. A picture taken from behind Ranma's shoulder while riding on a strange bike through the woods. A picture of Ranma, Kasumi, and Ukyo sitting at the shrine's dinner table. A picture of the three of them in the bath, with a very shy Ranma looking away. And...a picture of Ukyo and Kasumi snuggling together?

"Oh my! Ranma must have taken that one! He escaped from between us in the middle of the night. He thought it was funny, and even Ukyo had to laugh." Kasumi smiled fondly, having enjoyed the time they spent here, brief as it was.

Sadly, the mood wasn't all positive. Soun and Jiro were covered with cat scratches and bites, and had assorted dressings to help with them. The burns which Soun had endured when mistaking the missing Ukyo for his own child had also been treated. He looked the worse for wear now, with his only consolation being that he would likely be healed well before Jiro was. The moment for marrying Kasumi to Ranma having passed and his own guilt at Kasumi's suffering having tempered him, Soun was no longer excited in the least. He and Jiro were glaring at each other in fury, though Soun's rage seemed to be deeper and longer lasting at the moment. His Demon Head technique had formed, regarding the man with a sustained and unrelenting clarity which was unnerving to those who saw the technique in its normal state. "First, you engage my daughter to be wed without my consent, regardless of if I approve of the boy or not. Then you let her fall in a well and drown. _Then_ you allow her to be attacked by a youkai. And _then_ you teach her that technique? Were it not for the burden it would place on my daughter and wife's souls, and my vows as a martial artist, _**I would beat you to an inch of your life and beyond.**_"

Jiro was about to complain, but Ichiro put his hand on Jiro's shoulder. One look silenced him.

The man looked to Soun's demon head...and gave a deep bow of apology. "As head of the Nekoyama family, the sins of my brother are my sins. I apologize for all that Kasumi and Ranma have been forced to endure. I also clarify my existing position as family head that the Tendo clan has been formally released from its obligations to the Nekoyama clan since the time of my father's passing. Jiro's conduct is not the stance of the Nekoyama family, and was borne of his own personal greed."

This made Jiro gawk. "What? But it's the only way we will have our heir! And that heir _has_ to be Kasumi! She and that boy represent everything the Nekoyama clan possesses! They're our _future_! This is why you need to step aside brother! You're unfit, casting aside the family's future on a whim like this!"

The girl finally decided she'd seen enough. Gently focusing and recalling her training thus far, she then applied what she'd learned from talking to and observing Ranma today on top of it. Nodoka watched in curiosity as Kasumi held her hands in a cupped position. The girl then focused a small amount of her ki and gave it shape with some effort.

"_Serenity of the Gentle Butterfly..."_ Kasumi half-whispered as the baseball-sized ki sphere Kasumi created shone a bright velvet, like a jewel, and drifted above her hand like a soap bubble on the wind. Everyone present stopped talking and stared as the sphere gently landed on the Demon Head and popped, making the construct vanish.

Soun blinked, clear-headed once more, before he looked down to his eldest child in shock.

"Daddy? Uncle Jiro? You two are why Auntie Nodoka didn't get to keep Ranma today! Instead of comforting her, you started to fight again and scared Ukyo into escaping with him! Uncle Jiro never even apologized! Tendo? Nekoyama? I'm ashamed of both names today!" Soun promptly felt remorse for his conduct, stunned at his child's words, but he soon learned that things would get worse.

"Didn't Mommy ask you to come here to help Auntie Nodoka find Ranma instead of driving him away? What do you think she'll say about this?" Soun flinched at the question and knew then that he was in a great deal of trouble. Kimiko would not be happy about this at all. Oh, she might forgive him in time, but the subtle ways she could choose to make her displeasure known...they attacked a family man to his core. If that wasn't enough, his wife just might find the strength to call forth her hammers in spite of her sickness.

"Auntie Nodoka, I'm sorry. I...I wanted Ranma to come back with us, but he...seemed to know Daddy better than I did. Can you forgive us for this?" The consideration surprised Nodoka, who briefly hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to forgive the two men. But she also knew that Soun was riding the high of learning that his daughter was alright after nearly dying and also the prospect of securing the future of his child. She also knew Kasumi wasn't at fault. Her fear called her kitty friends, and they helped save her and Ranma from who they saw as bad people. After a moment, she sighed and smiled.

"I can, dear. It's not your fault anyway, Kasumi-chan. I'm just glad you're alright. This whole thing must have been horribly difficult for you." Nodoka's response, and Soun turning to bow to Nodoka and confirming the apology, certainly helped things. Kasumi was relieved to find that the anger in the room had dropped notably. She was more aware of it than before, able to see the jumbled colors that made up a person's emotions at any given time. Emotions that were scattered and unclear to varying degrees.

"It was difficult, but I came out more clear. I mean, I understand myself a little better now. I think that's why Ranma and I can make these ki bubbles. That's the key to this sort of ki control, right? Finding a defining emotion? I think he switched to another emotion in the end to save me...it was a lot stronger. Like a wall of will." As he listened to his daughter correctly describe the nature of ki, Soun started the waterworks from stoic eyes. Already she was touching on things in the Art that he never expected his children to approach.

"My little girl is growing before my eyes. To have an emotion-focused ki technique at her age is astounding. To have one that can disrupt negative emotion-empowered ki with her serenity is even more rare. It is a shame she isn't interested in more of the Art." Kasumi hesitated for a moment, upon hearing his words. She pondered what had happened earlier in the day and the girl's hand tensed slightly, remembering the boy who had nearly died for her because she wasn't strong enough. The boy who had saved her several times over. Nodoka perceived this and watched the girl closely.

"...Daddy? I think I might have been more help today if I was better with a bow. I have one now, so are you willing to train me in archery? Right now, I have to cheat and use the Shin Neko-ken if I want to hit anything very far away." Soun looked down at his child in surprise, almost as if she'd gown a second head. For a moment, Kasumi wondered if she'd overstepped some boundary to ask that of her father. Then the waterworks doubled in intensity as he abruptly knelt down and hugged his seated child.

"_**Kasumiii!**_ You're making your father very proud! Of course we can train you in Kyudo! We can start you in the Art as soon as things have calmed down! I know exactly where to begin, too! Don't you worry, our school has a number of techniques suited for that sort of Art!" The girl's serene smile returned as she returned her father's hug, grateful to have the chance to even do so after the close calls of today. She wasn't really sure if he'd stop at teaching her Kyudo though. He seemed rather excited.

* * *

The JSDF had arrived in the area in response to the reports of a ball of yellow light shooting into the sky and exploding. Dust clouds and some fresh holes in the mountain reported by their helicopters clued them into the exact location. The local police being present before they arrived, responding to a call of two children falling into a well placed before the beam of light had even been fired, had caused a bit of surprise. It was a strange sight and a few conflicts over jurisdiction happened, but a truce was called when it was revealed that the person in both cases a certain missing six-year-old boy. If Genma Saotome showed up and had any capabilities resembling those his son apparently held, they'd need to coordinate their forces. Both groups had learned from Sapporo. Detective Nogura and his new adviser, Mr. Daikoku, were slower to arrive since they only departed once it was realized that Ranma was at the center of this newest development as well.

The story that came together was a very strange one that invited skepticism. Ranma Saotome, Kasumi Tendo, and a horde of cats fighting a 400 year old youkai required a certain faith to believe. However, there were many strange things didn't otherwise add up. There was clear and recent damage to the basement, including huge claw marks all over the place cutting into solid stone. One of the walls, thankfully not a load-bearing one, was freshly destroyed. The cliff face was torn open and had smaller claw marks all over it. All these things were strange enough. The fact that a perfect five-meter-wide circle with vitrified and still-cooling walls was found in an area and angle consistent with a blast seen by tens of thousands of people proved to be impossible to otherwise explain.

It was at that point Kasumi was led to the group by Detective Nogura. Her father went to collect some debris while Nodoka stayed with the child. There was no way Nodoka would let the girl be left alone with strangers after the things that had happened to her today, and the dozen or so cats flanking her seemed to feel the same. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" Police and JSDF alike took note and looked to the man. "I understand that some of you may still have doubts about ki or the cause of this incident. Well, we've got a ki-adept right here. This is Kasumi Tendo, the girl who fell into the well, and her shrine maiden and martial arts training mixed with exposure to Ranma's skills and a regrettable amount of trauma conspired to wake up such abilities in her today as well. They're not not to Ranma's known or Genma's suspected degree of power, but are more than enough to demonstrate."

Kasumi wore her typical serene expression on her face as she bowed to the police and the military personnel. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all, and welcome to Nekoyama Shrine. I appreciate that you came to help us!"

Her father picked up a boulder roughly a meter in diameter and set it down in beside his child. This alone would have been impressive enough. He moved back a fair distance before speaking the words "Please show us, Kasumi." The man didn't speak with excitement, which was understandable. The price for a chance to develop this power could have been far too high.

Those assembled watched the pleasant girl generate a violet glow in her eyes. Moving her hand at a speed beyond that which would easily be seen even by a camera, the boulder collapsed into several circular slabs with just a single slice. Her arm, still extended, showed violet energy claws extending from her fingers. She was a bit nervous at the looks she was getting. "T-these are my ki claws. They're part of the Shin Neko-ken, which also increases my speed and flexibility. Ranma and I got lucky and developed it properly, but most of the people who try just become afraid of cats and can't control it. That's just the basic Neko-ken and is too dangerous to spread knowledge of. I wonder if the people who look for it get cursed. Neither Ranma or I wanted the power..."

Ichiro spoke up, having followed behind the cats. "This shrine exists to keep the knowledge of how to learn it from ever being known because it's so dangerous. The sole known written record of teaching it has been destroyed. It is not something to attempt. It is literal torture, pure and simple. The fact Genma Saotome did so to his child is unforgivable. Kasumi learned it when the conditions were accidentally met, including her life and that of another being placed in imminent peril. Genma was foolish enough to seek the power himself. Thankfully, he likely lacks the resolve needed to accomplish anything but its lesser state, if any."

While Ichiro spoke, Kasumi showcased the power by running like a cat, bounding up trees into branches, and generally revealing feline agility and speed. Several cats playfully followed. Soun nervously watched as he set down another boulder, noting that Kasumi had leapfrogged over Akane in ability. His youngest wouldn't be pleased. The military personnel observed a nine-year-old child performing feats that a well-trained soldier couldn't do, and gawked.

"Okay, Kasumi. Use the other technique. This time, however, tap into its destructive power." From her perch in a tree, Kasumi regarded her father's instruction. She wasn't too happy about it.

"But my power is from serenity. How can serenity destroy?" Kasumi asked her father.

The man nodded. "While it's true that a serene state of mind is hard to achieve in battle, it is something attainable internally regardless of external conditions. It only matters that you are serene inside. Besides...to blast something to pieces is to eventually confer unto it a final state of serenity, if that thought helps." Kasumi didn't know if she liked the lattermost point, but the formermost was sound enough.

Focusing herself, she uttered the words _"Serenity of the Gentle Butterfly"_ and gently deployed her ki-bubble toward the boulder. It drifted down like a soap bubble, touched the boulder gently...and promptly blew it into pieces in a violet blast of explosive power. Small chunks of rock rained down in the aftermath, and a half-meter crater in was left in the ground beneath where the boulder once stood. "Oh my! That was...fun!"

Every human who had not previously been introduced to ki, and many who had, went pale at the display of force. The cats didn't seem to care either way.

* * *

Ranma shuddered a bit as he was shaken awake, finding himself in the dark. The boy sat up and looked around, stretching as he felt the familiar sensation of a vehicle's movement. It was dark, but he could see windows to the outside and felt warmth next to him. When he moved, there was an immediate response.

"Ran-chan, are you awake?" Ukyo's voice could be identified, even if quiet.

"Y-yeah. What happened, Ucchan? I saved Kasumi, and then...where are we?" He would worry that he was still in the buried castle basement, but the smell and movement were all wrong.

"W-well...Mister Jiro tried to marry you to Kasumi while you were both asleep, but her Mommy and Daddy showed up. Her Daddy wanted to go ahead with the marriage, since he had his own agreement with your father too, but Kasumi got sad that they didn't care how you two felt about it. The kitties didn't like that she was sad. They broke the windows and flooded the house, Ran-chan! It was scary, but the kitties let me pick you up and run away while the grown ups were all panicked and stuff." Ukyo conveyed the situation to the best of her understanding.

Ranma was more than a little surprised. He'd been out long enough for that to happen? It was almost like he was back in Nerima. They'd gotten away by the skin of their teeth. "Thanks for gettin' us out of there, Ucchan. Mr. Tendo is really pushy about the engagement. I don't know about his wife, but I wouldn't want to meet her at a time like that. Where are we, though?"

"Well, I was able to carry you south until we got to a truck stop. When we got there, I did something Daddy used to do when traveling around. He'd find a partially loaded truck that could hold our cart and take us close to where we needed to go, then either pay the driver or make a big meal before and after the trip. You're holding the cart, so it was even easier to find someone to take us east. We're in a big truck on its way to some place called Takato." Ukyo bashfully brought her fingers together, hoping that she hadn't messed up any of Ranma's plans. She didn't have much choice.

Ranma pondered for a moment and recalled where Takato was. The place was in the valley between the Kiso and Akaishi Mountains. It was on the way to Tokyo, and he could think of a few other good things to do there this time of year. Things they could turn into training. He smiled at Ukyo.

"Good work, Ucchan! You couldn't have picked a better place!" Ukyo smiled in the dark at the praise from her de facto Master, relieved that she'd made the right choice. Ranma continued, pondering how best to proceed. "Now. I know we can't do much sparin' or standin' right now, so it's time for some ki control exercises. I said back in Sekigahara that I'd teach you how to guide ki into your weapons, right?" Ukyo nodded excitedly at the recollection. Seeing Ranma control ramen noodles and fishcakes seemed to be something the girl could easily translate into her own food-based Art. "Well, the first step is to channel ki into your own limbs and control it. You did that without even thinkin' when ya jumped up and into the hole in the cliff face today. We'll spend the ride over to Takato havin' you master it in your arms. There's enough space in here for ya to punch the air from a seated position. They don't have to be full power moves, just learnin' how the ki flows and how to guide it. I can watch your ki flow and help guide things. Ready?"

"Yes, Ran-chan!" Ukyo responded excitedly. She'd just seen him save the life of a girl by tearing a youkai's very soul apart with his own. While it was a blow to her hopes to catch up to him any time soon, he was about to teach her the first steps that might one day lead her toward such a power herself.

She paid _very_ close attention to his guidance.


	12. Children of Takato

**Author's Note: In case anyone was wondering, Kasumi would not have gone to her uncles' shrine and used the well had Ranma not changed the past, so she never would have uncovered her family legacy or known about the youkai. I've also been tempted to include events and characters from other anime to widen the scope of the world, especially during through the ten year gap between 1977 and 1987, but am not sure if that's something the readers want. I explicitly request feedback in that regard. Which do you want to see?**

**Dumbledork: Thank you very much!**

**Rogue15: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And yes, Ranma's an honest guy with power, skill, and a reason to teach. There will definitely be consequences long-term for the revelation of his skills in his travels.**

**shukkets: Thank you!**

**zeynel: Thanks! Kasumi was actually a bit of a challenge to figure out a direction for. She has a great deal of potential in her life. Homemaker, doctor, martial artist, she could branch out in so many ways. Her patience and willingness to forgive is an extreme, and I thought about how she might have obtained that. It couldn't just be an effect of raising her sisters. There had to be something earlier, in her most formative years, than even that. The only thing I could think of was making her a miko, which is also a subtle nod to Inuyasha. Archery suits the miko while being a bit unique in the world of Ranma. The other techniques just felt natural for Kasumi.**

**Bigou: Thanks! I worried that it was too long, but it worked out well. And yes, Kasumi will see her father's conduct regarding the engagement differently than in canon. She now knows how it feels to have it done to her.**

**firelordeg: Thanks again for reading! Yes, I decided to try to respond to all of the comments a while ago. I've read every single one of them, and the feedback actually does help me refine and clarify the story.**

**Major Simi: Thank you!**

**Tribun: I tend to be impressed when other people write long chapters so regularly. I've been reading your Ranma x Sailor Mercury fic for a while, even before I started writing this one, and felt daunted when I saw the length of some of them in terms of measuring up. I'm glad to see that you're enjoying mine as I enjoy yours.**

**And yes, Kasumi needed some exploration and love. I wasn't initially sure how to approach her, hence the repeated rewrites of the last chapter, but I'm actually pleased with the end result. It also gives me a springboard to where I see her eventually going.**

**I was initially wondering how to explain Ukyo running away completely when she knew Ranma wanted to see his mother, but this misunderstanding turned out to be the simplest and most plausible reason I could think of. It also fits from a Ranma 1/2 stylistic perspective. You are right about the timing as well. I have a very specific idea of when and how Nodoka should meet Ranma again, and I also feel that this mirrors how Ranma only caught glimpses of Nodoka for a while in the original story.**

**It is interesting how you refer to magic working that way. Many writers seem to hypothesize that Jusenkyo and other forms of magic manifest in ways that match up with the victim in a form of punishment or test. Regarding the photo album, it is quite important as you suspect. Not just because it paints their route of travel, though. You'll see early in this chapter what impact it has.**

**As for Genma, you'll see. Few people who write him actually have him do well when his debts finally come due.**

**THEtoken1: Thank you very much!**

**Mr. Haziq: Mr. Daikoku wasn't referring to a specific type of clone. There are assorted methods to copy one's self in Ranma 1/2, such as the techniques Cologne and Konatsu use as well as clones created through magical means like those you mention. He was only thinking of those examples borne of ki technique, but it may also hold true for magic copies in some cases. And yes, it holds true for Ranma and Ran. Good catch.**

**I wanted Kasumi to have a chance to shine and explore her character before life got a hold of her. I'm glad to see that people like this version of the girl. Her heading down the path of a martial artist is something that is explored sometimes, though she usually has to cast aside her family or responsibilities to do so in such stories. I wondered how far she might go if it happened under different terms...**

**Yeah, Ranma needed a new technique born not from just one shallow facet of his personality, but his deeper and more fundamental drive. Ranma is confident, but it's not all that defines him. Risking it all to beat Saffron wasn't borne of confidence, but it was one of his finest moments. His stubbornness, his confidence, his tenacity, all pointed toward his being a fundamentally determined person. When I was trying to think of the descriptor-animal format for the new attack, it wasn't until I remembered his name that I felt like I had the perfect fit.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Children of Ina_

The Kamo Police Station was a small building in Yaotsu that was almost 7 kilometers from the shrine by bay of winding road and foot. Were it a normal situation, this would be a difficult trip to make quickly. Fortunately, the police box was close to assorted government parking lots that had been partially commandeered as landing pads. The Police and the JSDF were able to cut the distance to their rallying point to 4.4 kilometers by flight and also make the trip much faster. The elementary school across the street was also willing to lend personnel some office space that was unused because it was spring break. There was a child missing, after all.

Soun, Nodoka, and Kasumi would see two pegboards with maps of Japan on them upon entry into the room. Detective Nogura would approach one and start going through a binder of reports while JSDF and local police coordinated on the matter. There were a few uniform patches indicating that some police from Sekigahara were involved as well. Phones were ringing and people were talking.

"We've got multiple sightings in Maihara on the afternoon of Day One."

"There's someone who thinks they saw them sneaking eastbound around Mino last night.

"Confirmed sighting in Yamagata, consistent with the Mino sighting in the timeline."

"Sighting near Kyoto Station, 8:30 AM on Day One!"

Every sighting of Ranma or Ukyo got a white peg. Multiple sightings in one place were yellow. Confirmed ones were green. A second board used black, orange, and red respectively for Genma's observed movements. Blue also existed on Genma's board to indicate where the letters would likely direct him to appear. Nodoka was roused from her observations when Detective Nogura guided the trio to sit down on a couch and looked to Soun. He glared at the man for several tense moments. "Mr. Soun Tendo. I've been told something that concerns me," he started while eyeing the martial artist warily, "specifically that you were initially supportive of that forced wedding until your daughter started crying."

Soun flinched a bit before the detective continued. "Thankfully, you haven't shown signs of retaining that brief inclination. I would like to remind you, however, that the age of maturity in Japan is 20. That is the earliest people can get married without the permission of their parents. For a boy with such permission, the age is eighteen. For a girl with such permission, the age is sixteen. Kasumi is seven years too young for legal marriage and Ranma is _twelve_ years too young. This would be if all parties agreed. Given that the bride was drugged and crying and the groom was unconscious, it's safe to say such consent was not obtained."

Detective Nogura's voice went very deep and quiet, but it was still audible over everything else in the room to the man. "If your daughter hadn't stopped that wedding from happening, it would have gone badly. The people who supported it would be facing a few years in prison, could lose custody of any children they had, and would have any aspirations for public service ruined. Jiro's in enough trouble for drugging Kasumi as it is. I'll be watching for such problems from now on as we proceed. Am I clear?"

Soun agreed, noting Kasumi's face still holding a tinge of worry. "You are, Detective. I had intended to discuss waiting until the appropriate age as a necessary prerequisite. Jiro would have calmed down once the impracticality of his plan was pointed out to him, and the marriage would not have proceeded today. It's...clear now that even those discussions would have been premature." He didn't want to throw away the prospect of joining the schools, especially as powerful and skilled as Ranma clearly was, but the boy had somehow perceived his hunger without even meeting him. Like the wild horse he was named for, he and his friend resisted when approached too strongly.

"You're right about that, Soun." Nodoka said, looking to him suspiciously. "As Ranma cannot possibly honor all of the engagements, and since none were fully valid, I will have to take care to review them each in turn. Any rush to seize my child's hand through such dishonorable means would be met with firm resistance on my part. I am...quite displeased with what happened out here, and with Ranma being removed from my arms once more."

"...I'm sorry for my failure, Nodoka. Kasumi. It was like being offered all of your dreams at once. Kasumi had her life saved by her fiancee, she'd become wealthy, said fiancee was there, and she was presented in her bridal outfit. Kasumi's and the schools' futures, for that moment, seemed happy and secure. I would have waited until they were mature, true...but I confess that I needed Kasumi's tears to bring me back to reality. The cats were unnecessary though. She'd gotten through to me before they appeared."

Nodoka gave a nod of understanding. "That is why my anger at you faded quickly, Soun. It was a momentary lapse in judgment that I can understand and one that you accept responsibility for. Jiro, however, will have to deal more deeply with the consequences of this. Not only for keeping me from my son, but also for Kasumi's own honor." At the mention of that, Soun's expression hardened as he gave a nod. In this, they were in full agreement. Kasumi, meanwhile, felt the last of her immediate concerns vanish as her father proved his return to clarity.

"Fine. Now that that's resolved," Detective Nogura started, "I would like to look over that book of pictures which Kasumi has. I will return them, we just need to verify the locations in them. Saburo Nekoyama is already making copies for us, but that will take time that we needn't spend." Kasumi, hesitantly, opened her school bag and pulled out the binder. Soun pondered teaching her about ki-space later. It seemed that Ranma had that ability to an impressive degree if reports were to be believed, and it would let Kasumi carry as many arrows as she needed.

"Here, Mr. Detective." Kasumi handed the photo album over, and the man started to look through it. There were hand-written descriptions of the time and place on the backs of some of the pictures, which was immensely helpful. Noting each image carefully, though skipping over the picture of the trio in the drum bath, he then stood up and walked to the board. He replaced the pin in Maihara with a green one, and then added a few others after consulting the other detectives native to the area for confirmation. Once this was done, a string was tied to the peg representing the park in Kyoto and threaded around the various green and yellow pins. It was tied off at the shrine.

"There's the kids' likely route of travel. They initially headed northeast through the Kyoto and Shiga Prefectures, entered Gifu Prefecture by heading east to Sekigahara, went north after that, then went east again to the shrine. There are also no signs of a kidnapper controlling their movements." Detective Nogura pondered over what they were seeing, more than a bit curious over the implications.

"Perhaps the kidnapper was taking them northeast, but they escaped at Maihara? That's when they seemed to leave the train system behind." Soun observed, hoping to contribute in a helpful manner. However, Detective Nogura had noticed something and wasn't paying attention to the man. Taking the copy of the kidnapping letter which was included in Ranma's file and comparing it to the writing on the back of the photographs, his attention immediately shifted.

"Kasumi. Who wrote on the back of these pictures?" The detective asked, his gaze focused and determined.

"Huh? Ranma did. Ukyo and I weren't good enough at kanji, so he had to write the names of the places they went to. It's a little embarrassing not to be the better reader. He's Akane's age, and she asks me to read things for her most of the time. Maybe he traveled so much that he learned kanji from road signs or something?" Kasumi pondered while the detective stared blankly for roughly two seconds.

Before Nodoka or Soun could ask about the importance of this, however, Detective Nogura recovered and called to one of his colleagues. "Officer Fujiwara! I need a forensic document examiner over here!"

* * *

The truck slowed to a stop and the two children inside waited patiently. Ranma had exchanged his oversized wedding attire for one of his sets of backup clothing, thankfully being able to change inside the huge outfit where Ukyo couldn't see. He suspected that he could actually use ki-space to change his clothes quickly, with a little practice. At least now he was in something a bit closer to his future self's normal red top and black pants rather than that cut apart gi. The driver soon opened the door and smiled to the kids. "Here we are, Ukyo. Welcome to Ina. Give my regards to your father the next time you see him, alright?" The trucker said with a smile after letting the kids out. They were in a city which seemed to have a fair mix of farm land and hills. It was a fertile valley with rivers flowing in all four cardinal directions. It was beautiful land which was remote due to the mountains surrounding it. They were in the very heart of Japan. Even so, Ranma knew there were still places of interest.

"Thanks, Mr. Goro! Good luck on your deliveries!" Ukyo said to her father's acquaintance. Hopping out of the truck with Ranma, the girl gave an excited smile. "Alright! Now I need to fix up some food! Ranma, let's get my cart ready!"

"Oh, while you're here, look into the Takato Sakura Matsuri that starts tomorrow!" Mr. Goro offered. The man handed Ukyo a map, not demanding any payment for it. They seemed to be handing them out for festival-goers. "It's a Cherry Blossom festival on the grounds of what used to be the old Takato Castle. One of the best places in Japan for such things. People come from all over for it!"

Ukyo smiled and looked to Ranma, sparkles in her eyes. "Ran-chan! Can we go? Can we? Please?"

The boy smiled. "Sure, Ucchan! That's one of the things I was thinkin' of when you said we were headed here. I'll need to see the map and find some other stuff too, but we can do that." He said, smiling at the girl.

"Alright! Let's get looking, Ran-chan! I want to have fun!" The girl had been scared and frightened ever since Kasumi fell down that well, and needed a chance to unwind. Ranma could tell. Fleeing from Sekigahara through the night wasn't easy on her, either.

While the two started moving, Ukyo delaying the use of the cart for now, Ranma considered going to a bank or museum to exchange the ancient coinage for modern money. Pawn shops to him were pits that tried to get a profit on people who needed a quick turnover, and he needed better. They'd earned a fair bit of modern money as it was, but that was Ukyo's money from her own work. He otherwise had what he'd taken from his father, what he had been given for clothes by that one lady in Maibara, and what came back with him from 1989. The dates on most of that future money made it worthless, though.

"You two get back here, you little thieves!" Ranma blinked as he became aware of a policeman charging toward him and Ukyo. The large and burly man seemed irate. Ranma would have preferred to just stay out of range, but Ukyo had other ideas as the man reached for her. She initiated a judo throw and flipped the officer, the man finding himself hitting the pavement hard with a loud groan.

"Watch who you're grabbing cre-_eeeep!_ A Policeman!" Ukyo said, immediately realizing she'd goofed up. The man struggled to stand up and look at the kids, more than a bit surprised.

"Well...nice move. Assaulting a Policeman, though? That's arrest-worthy, kid." The man grunted toward Ukyo. The girl responded by cowering a bit, but Ranma stood in front of her.

"Not when the cop's just chargin' in and attackin' random kids! You're the one who should spend time in a cell! Why don'cha get outta here and chase some real criminals?" Ranma said, now sufficiently angry. He didn't like beating up on police officers, but this one had attacked unprovoked. The man was stunned enough by the threat to stop and take stock of the situation, before blinking.

"Hey, you're not a girl..." The officer said in a gruff and quiet voice. Before Ranma could respond, there was a yell from down the street.

"Kyosuke! Those aren't the kids at all! Now the thieves have gotten away!" An old woman in a traditional outfit approached as she spoke angrily to the officer, smacking him on the back of the head with a fan. "What's wrong with you, assaulting innocent children? I told you clearly, 'girls in blue and pink'! Not 'girl in blue and boy in red'! Put your glasses on!"

The officer had barely recovered from the judo throw before he had to deal with being smacking in the back of the head. Strangely, he didn't try to threaten assault for this one. "Y-Yes, Grandmother! I'm sorry!" Profusely apologizing to a nearby tree trunk, he put his glasses on and took stock of the situation. Those thick coke-bottle glasses reminded him of a certain duck-boy who put him in the past in the first place.

"Suppose there's gotta be more than the one someplace in the world..." Ranma muttered to himself.

The older lady walked up to Ukyo and smiled. "I'm sorry for my grandson's conduct, little one. That was an impressive Judo throw! Not many girls can throw a fully grown man. Are you a martial artist?"

Ukyo recovered from the scare fairly quickly and smiled up at the lady. "Yep! Me and Ran-chan are martial artists on a training journey! He's teaching me all kinds of things! We went to a battlefield, a shrine that used to be a castle, and we're going to see the the _cherry blossoms_ tomorrow!" Ranma smiled while Ukyo chatted, observing that the woman and officer both seemed a bit surprised at the idea that the boy was even stronger still.

The officer crossed his arms. "Well, try to be careful. It's pretty safe, but there are a few thieves around. Two of them are your age and keep stealing food. The brats. We get food thieves, underwear thieves, alcohol thieves, it's a lively time of year." The officer said grumpily. Ranma showed displeasure as he looked to the officer.

"Thanks, but tell me somethin'. You ever gone hungry? And I mean _starvin'_ hungry?" Ranma asked, surprising the police officer. Ranma interpreted his indecision as a no. "If you ain't sure, then you haven't. Well, Pops and I have. Plenty of times. Stealin' ain't right, but you have to survive. If these kids don't have parents or survival skills, what else do they have but stealin'? Maybe if you didn't charge in like you were about to beat them into bloody pulps, they'd ask for _help_!"

"Ran-chan..." Ukyo uttered, remembering that this dug up bad memories. The officer looked remorseful. He was used to intercepting dangerous criminals, not people who'd been forgotten by the system.

"Where are these thieves?" Ranma asked, curious.

"W-well, they seem to keep going to that mountain over there behind the high school." He pointed to a forested hill at the edge of town after dusting himself off. He no longer seemed threatening, and Ukyo's throw was pretty much what the situation demanded anyway. "No one's able to catch them though. They're too fast. Be careful not to be stolen from...though you two might be alright."

Ukyo could already tell what Ranma was thinking of doing as the officer and his grandmother said their goodbyes and walked away. Oh well. The fun didn't start until tomorrow night anyway.

* * *

"I don't understand..." Nodoka said, not sure what this meant. Before them was an analysis of the handwriting samples. Though the person tried to conceal their handwriting style on the letters, they lapsed into their normal handwriting fairly often since they wrote the letters in one large batch. The comparison of the handwriting on the letters and the notations on the back of the pictures gave a high degree of certainty that it the same person wrote them. Detective Nogura gave Nodoka a moment before clarifying.

"This analysis says with high confidence that the same person who wrote on the backs of Kasumi's pictures also wrote the kidnapping note and the letters sent all over Japan. Kasumi watched Ranma write the note. That means that there was no kidnapper. Ranma did this himself." Detective Nogura leaned back in his chair, finding it hard to believe as well, but the evidence fit. "The only real sticking point is where Mr. Kuonji's safe went, otherwise there'd be no evidence of a third party at all."

Kasumi blinked, listening to those words. "Safe? You mean Ukyo's safe? Ranma said he's carrying it around."

Nodoka's head quickly turned to the girl. "He said _what_?"

Kasumi briefly recoiled, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing, but everyone seemed to be waiting for her to keep talking. Their expressions were worry more than anger, so she eventually continued. "...Yeah...it's in his ki-space with her cart, his staves, spare clothes, a bunch of training equipment and supplies, and some outfits and old money I gave him for his journey. A wallet of coins...here, like this one!" The girl pulled a sack of coins from her backpack and opened it. The adults were stunned to see copper, bronze, silver, and gold coins from the Sengoku period. "H-he refused to take it until I told him he'd have to pay for Ukyo to go to school, though..."

"May I look at this?" Detective Nogura asked, before the child nodded. Taking the sack, he looked inside, carefully. "...These slabs are koshukin, a precursor to the Edo period's koban. Each one is about 15 grams of gold, or a little over half an ounce. The street value of the gold alone in each of these at the end of 1976 was probably upwards of 20,000 yen each. The historical value makes it worth a lot more than that, if I remember that one Yakuza case correctly." He looked back to the girl and the two adults. "There's easily over a million yen here in gold by weight alone."

The adults were stunned, but Kasumi didn't have a working knowledge of numbers that high just yet. All she knew was that it was a heavy sack of money. "Oh my. Should I have given him more? There's a huge room full of shiny stuff like this down there, but we were attacked before I could do much with it." Kasumi said, worried that she'd given the boy too little.

Somewhere in the room a pencil snapped, and another person coughed. Aside from that, silence.

"...Right. We're calling a security company for the shrine once the JSDF clear the site, and will make sure this Jiro guy doesn't try to spirit the money away." The detective stated bluntly. "We'll also have people look out for these coins appearing on the market. It might be another way to track Ranma and Ukyo. It's a lot of money, but the kids might not understand how much. It seems like Ranma might though. We've been underestimating the kid all this time."

"...But why did he steal the safe? I thought he knew better..." Nodoka said, her mind going back to the earlier point. She worried that her child was bad after all.

The detective nods. "I have my suspicions, but lack evidence to back them up. Stating them might do more harm than good at this point. The best thing you could do is ask him when the time comes. If it helps, they've been stopping thieves here and there and returning stolen goods since they left Kyoto, according to reports. Your kid was even seen buying groceries, and only taking what he paid for into his ki-space. Theft doesn't seem to be his modus operandi. And even if it turns out that he stole the safe for less than ideal reasons, we have to remember that he's a young child raised by a thief in an unusual situation. The boy hardly seems irredeemable."

Nodoka was still concerned to the point where she held her bundle more tightly, but decided she had to cross that bridge when they came to it. Things had been fairly positive in regards to Ranma's conduct so far, but this new possibility made her worry. The more she thought about actually forcing her son to abide by the literal suicide clause of the agreement, the more nervous she became.

* * *

"Okay! Give it a try, Ucchan!" Ranma said as he and Ukyo looked up at the ledge above. They'd passed the high school and entered the forested hills beyond the city, Ranma finding a practice ledge for Ukyo along the way to where he sensed the supposed thieves' ki ahead. "This is a bit less than the jump you made back at the Nekoyama Shrine. Go ahead and try to jump up as high as you can, and this time push some ki into your legs instead of into ki-space. Remember how it felt to you back then and what I told you about ki control."

A bit unsure of this, the girl pondered for a moment before donning as serious an expression a six-year-old girl could manage. She stepped back and, after squatting for more power and channeling her ki into her legs, leapt as ordered. It was awkward since she put a little more ki into her left leg than the right, making her ascent drift off to the right at a fifteen degree angle, but she easily cleared four meters instead of the one meter she was accustomed to. With a panicked and adorable squeak of surprise, the girl flailed in the air as she fell back down a meter onto the top of the ledge. She blinked and turned around, before she stared at the boy below her while trying to process what had just happened.

"See? That was great, Ucchan! Once we get you to handle both legs evenly and teach you how to land, you'll be jumpin' on branches and rooftops in no time! You can also use that to make your kicks and punches a lot stronger like we practiced with your punches in the truck before. You've been gettin' a lot stronger on this trip...you just ain't had a chance to notice." Ukyo made no immediate response as Ranma jumped up lazily to meet her. When Ranma was just starting to wonder if the girl had gotten hurt or something, she grabbed him into a crushing hug. It was hard enough to where he had to use a little ki to re-enforce his rib cage and muscles to breathe. Indeed, her upper body strength had benefited as well.

"_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"_ Ukyo yelled out happily, excited at the sudden increase in strength. "Wow...just..._wow_, Ran-chan! I didn't think I could _ever _do that!"

Ranma tensed a bit in the hug. "Y-you're welcome! You've already cleared a jump a meter higher than that, Ucchan. You just need to practice. That and the Bakusai Tengetsu trainin' will be helpful to you. If you ever take a fall badly, you'd be durable enough just to dust yourself off again." Ranma was still not 100% comfortable with the hugs Ukyo was so quick to give, though he was doing better. He always felt like something bad would happen, as if the other shoe was due to drop. After she was satisfied expressing her glee, she let go.

Ukyo's happiness was short-lived due to a cry of terror ringing out from relatively close by. It sounded like a young girl. This was followed up by the shouting of a second girl. Ranma's eyes widened and he immediately took to the trees. Looking around and scanning for danger, he saw the issue, and it shook him to his core. "Gah! Ucchan! Keep up, but stay back a ways once I attack it!" The boy bounded off, forcing Ukyo to give chase from the ground.

"H-hey, you jerk! What're you doing?" The girl gave chase in anger and worry, running and finding herself being left behind. Ukyo yelled out and pumped ki into her legs, lengthening her stride and increasing her speed. A crevasse about two meters deep and four meters across was cleared before she even fully perceived the meaning of the accomplishment. She kept hearing the cries and had managed to keep Ranma in sight.

Breaking through the underbrush, Ukyo's eyes widened at the scene before her. A bear over two and a half meters tall was reared up on its hind legs and roaring over two young girls. One dressed in blue had her arms out and was bravely staring up at the bear, while the younger girl in pink behind her was crying in a terrified heap. "G-go away and leave us alone!" The brave girl yelled out, only for the bear to raise its paw to attack.

It never even saw Ranma coming as he delivered a flying kick to the side of the bear's head. The creature gave a pained roar as it stumbled to the side, but Ranma wasn't done. Bounding off its head to the ground only to re-engage, he unleashed his newly restored technique on the ursine threat. "Chestnuts Roastin' over an Open Fire!" The young martial artist yelled out, delivering a series of lightning fast punches across the bear's body at a speed which Ukyo had never seen before. Her eyes couldn't even track them all! The Chestnut Fist achieved, Ranma leapt back to a defensive position between the bear and its intended victims. The creature gave quiet groans while stumbling for a moment, as if dizzy, with its tongue flopping out of its mouth. Finally, the bear fell onto its back hard enough for the ground to shudder before quickly losing consciousness.

All three girls regarded the boy in shock, looking between him and the unconscious bear which he'd managed to take down in seconds. He nodded to Ukyo for a moment, glad she'd kept up, before turning to the two girls. The brave one stayed in front of her sister, regarding the boy in shock. "...Uh...t-thank you! How did you do that? Weren't you scared?"

Ranma responded by giving a confident smile. "Scared? Nah. Once you train in martial arts enough, stuff like that's pretty easy. It's not like that thing could hold a candle to a Hourai Mountain Monkey. I was more worried about you two."

Ukyo walked over nervously, keeping watch over that bear as she looked the girls over. "Hey, are you two alright? Did you get hurt? I have a first aid kit if you need help..."

"No, my sister and I are fine. It didn't get a chance to touch us." The brave girl then blinked and looked behind her, the pink-clad girl gone. Ukyo hadn't even seen her move, but the elder sister somehow just _knew_. "Kn-knock that off, Kurumi!" She called out, Ranma's attention also turning back toward the bear.

The younger girl was poking the bear with a stick, her mouth open and openly drooling. She flinched when her sister called her, and looked back with tears in her eyes. "B-but Natsume! I'm so...huuuungryyyy...can't we eat it?"

Ukyo just stared, dumbfounded, while it dawned on Ranma who these two were. They were the girls who thought they were Mr. Tendo's long lost daughters thanks to Happosai's 'helpful guidance'. He'd frozen at the realization for a moment, but finally snapped out of it. "H-hey, eating that bear wouldn't be right! Look over there, in the tall grass!" The trio of girls complied, and their eyes widened as they saw a bear cub nervously hiding as best it could. Ranma crossed his arms. "Bears don't usually confront humans without a reason. I think you got too close to its cub, and the mother wanted to protect it. I just knocked the bear out for a while, so we should probably move away-"

The girls couldn't get away fast enough, quickly getting clear of the huge pile of fur and claws. Ranma shrugged and walked away from it a bit more casually. After a bit of time for everyone to calm down, during which Ukyo took a picture of the bear, the boy spoke to the sisters. "So you're Natsume, and you're her little sister Kurumi, right?"

The two girls nodded, regarding the boy with awe. Natsume spoke up for the pair. "Yeah...who are you two?"

Ukyo smiled at the two and gave a light bow. "I'm Ukyo Kuonji, of the Kuonji School of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki! It's nice to meet you! I can fix you some food in a minute, so you don't need to eat the bear anyway..."

Ranma smirked in a friendly manner and gave his introduction next. "And I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anythin' Goes Martial Arts. Come on! Let's get out of here and get some food."

"Yay! Food! Hurry hurry hurry!" The youngest of the group was eagerly pushing her sister from behind in a random direction, before she was gently corrected by Ukyo. As they walked away, Ranma couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important. He blinked and turned to look behind him, as if wary of something. He stood there for a tense moment, surveying the brief conflict's battlefield.

"Hey Ran-chan, come on! Are you waiting for the bear to wake up again?" At Ukyo's prompting, he finally turned and walked away with the girls. He failed to notice the rustle of a bush nearby, a pair of large and thoughtful eyes peering out at the group of children.

Emerging from the forest at a roadside near the local high school, Ranma pulled out Ukyo's okonomiyaki cart from his ki-space. This stunned the two sisters into a brief silence once they noticed the cart which had, somehow, simply appeared behind Ranma when they weren't looking. "...R-ran-chan, would you mind helping cook? I want to teach you something for a change, and I think I'll need the help." Ukyo's words confused Ranma until he saw the look Kurumi was giving them. Now recovering from the initial surprise of seeing the cart, her response was a look of drooling expectation. That was the hungry look of a bottomless pit with legs.

"O-oh, okay! I'll start taking orders, then. What'll it be?" Ranma asked, immediately being inundated with a massive order from the young girl. Natsume silently bowed deeply in apology as her younger sister rattled off her wish list.

Once her rather lengthy order was placed, Ukyo and Ranma worked together to fill it. The boy found himself remembering how often he'd mooched off of Ukyo in Nerima, and actually helping to make the food was driving home just how much he'd taken her friendship and forgiveness for granted before. He made minor mistakes sometimes, but Ukyo was there to inform and guide. She enjoyed teaching _him_ in _her_ Art for a change, and he showed proper respect by learning well. The fact Ranma was a decent cook already and applied his amazing adaptability to what he'd come to respect as an Art helped things go very smoothly. The two girls also paid attention to the lesson, Natsume hoping to learn how to feed Kurumi while Kurumi simply saw it as a form of entertainment before the meal.

Their presence had also attracted some truckers who were hauling in supplies from outside of town before the festival. The ramen restaurant down the street lost a number of sales that day and had no idea why.

"So, what's your story? How did you wind up stealin' food and running into a bear?" Ranma asked, calling the girls' attention away from the food if even partially.

"Well...we're orphans." Natsume answered with, while Kurumi looked a little downcast. The elder sister continued. "We don't remember Daddy's name, or Mommy at all. We just know they were martial artists and remember some things Daddy taught us. We were in an orphanage, but somebody wanted to adopt me without taking Kurumi too. We didn't want split up. We snuck on a truck and wound up here. The bear showed up while we were trying to get away from an angry ramen shop owner by running into the forest." Natsume gave a shudder at the memory, and decided to change the subject.

"You said Anything Goes Martial Arts. Can you tell us more about that?" Natsume asked Ranma while Kurumi stuffed her face with okonomiyaki. Ranma obliged, understanding that the bear was a sensitive topic.

"Sure! Anythin' Goes Martial Arts means that you practice anythin' and everythin' you can learn and use it to improve your own style. There are no real limits. It's all about flexibility. Martial Arts that usually don't get used together are fair game if you can make them flow together well. The Saotome School has an aerial combat specialty, but it's weird to limit something like Anythin' Goes to that sort of thing. I'm not really sure what Pops was thinkin'. There's a ground-based school at Nerima's Tendo Dojo that's a sister school. That's the Tendo School of Anythin' Goes." Ranma explained this to the girls as they had their fill, even Natsume being forced to admit that she was quite hungry.

"Hey, Ucchan! Why don't we bring them with us?" Ranma asked, smiling. Ukyo was surprised, and the two girls blinked.

"E-eh? Why, Ran-chan? They might not want to..." Ukyo half muttered in surprise.

"Well...I'm sure Mom's been lonely since Pops stole me away from her. I can't promise anythin', but maybe she'd want to adopt them? And if not, they could still try the Tendo Dojo if they want to learn the ground moves. If they're willin' to brave the wilderness to stay together, and with the look in Natsume's eye when she looked at the bear...yeah, I could see them being pretty good in time if they kept it up. Besides...can we really leave them here like this?" Ranma was really operating on knowledge from the future, though. All these girls really needed was a goal and they'd do the rest themselves if they had to.

"Kurumi wants to go! C'mon, Natsume! We can learn to fight off bears! Uh...but only the ones that aren't trying to protect their babies!" The younger sister happily exclaimed, having finished the last of her okonomiyaki. After regarding her sister and the situation for a bit, a few moments of which were spent looking at Ranma, Natsume made a decision as well.

"Okay, we'll come along! I want to get strong too! I need to be able to protect Kurumi!" Natsume showed determination, smiling at Ranma. Ukyo could tell that both girls were impressed with Ranma. Something made her worry that things were going to get more complicated. They seemed like nice girls though, and they had absolutely no one. At least she had Ranma and her own father in the world. Her doubts faded away, and she allowed herself to feel the girls' excitement.

"...Okay, Ran-chan! Let's have some fun here over the next couple days, then train all the way to Tokyo! We can keep going after I finish some sales!" After a collective cheer, they ate their fill. Ukyo then sold some Okonomiyaki to workers and truckers parked nearby. It seemed that it had become a rest stop of sorts, and her offerings were quite the welcome surprise.

One trucker returned to his truck and looked away from his order for just a moment to open the door, before feeling movement. Looking back to his food, he saw that it had been stolen. He regarded a nearby trucker, who met the glance with his own glare. "...Hiyashi, that's not funny! Give back my food!"

"Har-har, Kouta. You give _mine_ back, thief!" The two men squared up, neither wanting to back down from the slight the other had allegedly caused.

The resulting fist fight was amateur by martial artist standards, especially to the impish man who sat atop the first man's truck and quickly consumed the two stolen meals. On the back of his worn gi was printed 'Anything Goes Martial Arts', and the Grandmaster's large eyes turned to the children who had arranged to travel and train together. Though he'd come here to enjoy cherry blossoms and steal panties from maidens visiting from all over Japan, Happosai's most redeeming quality was that he cared for children. Naturally, he had been about to intercede and stop the bear attacking the little girls. For his student's son to appear with a girl in tow and handle the situation so well was a very pleasant surprise. And now he was even recruiting the other two girls into Anything Goes. Were it an adult trying to teach his art without earning his Mastery, Happosai would be upset. In this case, though, he couldn't help but be delighted.

"Already spreading the art and surrounding yourself with young ladies...a fine first impression, my boy." The Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts gave a sage nod and decided that he should keep an eye on the kids' safety and growth, at least until they got to Tokyo.

* * *

"Detective Nogura! We've got new information!" An officer stepped forward and gave Detective Nogura a piece of paper. After reading it, he looked up to Nodoka and Soun. Kasumi had been assisting by delivering drinks, eager to have something to do. Taking care of her mother and little sisters had left her with a solid work ethic, and she was also worried about Ranma to the point of needing distraction.

The detective stood and went to the pegboard, placing a green pin on the board and moving the string to that point. "Ukyo, carrying an unconscious Ranma on foot, was sighted in Mitake. According to reports, Ukyo bought passage on a truck that then headed southeast. From what we could determine, she and her father were known to use this tactic for transport when moving their cart around Japan. The girl was heard to refer to the man familiarly as Mr. Goro. We've confirmed with Mr. Kuonji via telephone that Mr. Goro is someone they sometimes ride with, and that Mr. Goro is likely unaware of the current situation. Foul play is not suspected."

Nodoka looked down at her feet in disappointment. "So we've lost the trail?"

Detective Nogura shook his head. "No, not entirely. We believe that the kids seem to be headed in a northeasterly direction. We're also trying to find where Mr. Goro was going. Police are looking for his truck at this moment. For now, however, I think there's not much you all can do from here. The kids aren't in the area anymore. My best guess is that they caught Route 21 to Route 19, and on to Shiojiri, or are at least going in that direction."

Soun, seeing how upset Nodoka was, put a hand on her shoulder. "Nodoka. Why not distract yourself a little? I know it's hard, but you can come with my family on the vacation we have planned. Just for the rest of today and tomorrow. Then we can come back at this fresh."

The woman thought for a time, before she finally shook her lowered head. "Thank you Soun, but I think I will stay where the investigation is headquartered. I have neglected my duty as a mother for too long to seek rest when I am needed now. Please take Kasumi to her sisters so she can forget about what happened today. I thank you for coming. Feel free to call the hotel or this station with your number so I can keep you up to date."

"B-but I-" Soun started to hesitate before Nodoka interrupted.

"Your first duty is to your own wife and children. Right now, they need to be a complete family while Kimiko is still able. Take it from someone with experience in the matter. I will not let you waste this opportunity." Nodoka would accept no argument, and Soun was forced to acquiesce. When Kasumi returned, goodbyes were said between the child and her honorary aunt as the police looked on.

Before leaving, Soun looked to the despondent mother one more time. "At least try to get some rest, Nodoka."

"I will, Soun. Thank you." She responded quietly, before the man collected his daughter and departed. Afterward, Nodoka went to the only private place she could find in the building, the ladies' restroom, and finally allowed herself to weep.

* * *

After the group finished a meal, and Ranma finished making extra okonomiyaki due to his knowledge of Kurumi's hunger, Ranma looked through the local map to find a museum or something. He needed a lead on how to sell at least some of the coins. Selling gold or silver would attract too much attention, but maybe some of the lesser denominations? However, he was distracted when he saw something interesting scheduled to happen that day.

"Japan vs. Soviet Union Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition, at the Takata-cho Bunka Gymnastics Hall...huh." Thinking back, Ranma recalled that the fifteen-year-old Kurumi liked using a ribbon to battle. Perhaps having her watch this would stoke that natural interest early? Ranma smiled. The decision made, he looked to the new girls.

"Hey, do you two have spare clothes? You're too easy to recognize in town by the police in those, and there's an event I want us to check out. It should be a good display of agility and skill. My Art is based on agility and speed, so it should be a good thing for you to watch." Ranma didn't want them to get caught by the police, but he did want them to see this.

Natsume understood what he meant and gave a nod. "Yeah, we can change clothes. C'mon, Kurumi!" Taking her little sister's hand, they headed into the woods again for a little while. It didn't take long before the pair of girls returned in new outfits. Kurumi had switched out her pink outfit for a lilac and violet one, while Natsume's was now red. "Well, how does it look? Will this work?" Natsume asked Ranma in hopes that it met with his approval.

Ranma regarded the sisters for a moment. "Looks nice, but you might want to change up the hair ribbons for now. They make you easier to identify." Kurumi blinked at the comment and looked to Natsume. The elder sister sighed a little and used the ribbons to alter the hairstyle of the younger. Apparently Kurumi hadn't figured out how to tie or untie her own ribbons yet. Then Natsume let her own hair down and altered it, using Ukyo's own as a basic template.

"Alright! Now, no stealin' food. Talk to us if you're hungry. Okay?" Ranma said, convinced now that the police wouldn't recognize them. They were greeted with the sound of Kurumi's stomach growling.

"...Really, Kurumi? We just ate!" Ukyo was stunned and the younger girl looked embarrassed, only to have Ranma hand over a fresh okonomiyaki. The girl promptly scarfed it down.

"Good thing ki-space doesn't let stuff spoil or get cold. I made some extras to buy us time, just in case." Ranma was glad he'd thought to do so, having suspected that the girl would need a steady supply of such food. At least she ate less than her fifteen-year-old version. Ukyo, meanwhile, realized why Kaori and Mr. Daikoku considered ki-space one of the pinnacle moves of Martial Arts Delivery. The food they'd deliver would never spill and would always arrive fresh if they carried it in ki-space!

The possibilities ran through Ukyo's mind as she moved with Ranma and their new traveling partners, inspiring her to train her ki-space yet further. She took some ingredients from her cart into her own ki-space, knowing she couldn't handle the whole load yet, while Ranma took on the rest of the cart. She had been working to gradually increase her carrying capacity by taking more of the pots and pans at Ranma's instruction, but wanted to redouble her efforts. The weight training this caused would also help her training greatly.

A little over a kilometer later, the group walked onto the grounds of the Takata-cho Bunka Gymnastics Hall. There was an exhibition soccer match getting started that used the soccer field in front of the building and seemed to attract more attention due to being a more widely accepted sport. The group entered the gymnastics hall and Ranma paid the rather cheap price for admission for the four of them. Ranma remembered Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics from helping to train Akane, but this wasn't the martial arts version.

It was then that he heard a voice that made him do a double-take. "Rah-rah! Rah-rah! Let's BEGIN! Start the game and let us WIN!" Ranma was surprised to see the girl who chanted that out. Excited and eager to watch the exhibition was a young Mariko Konjo.

"Why's that girl talking so funny?" Kurumi asked Ranma.

"Oh, she's just actin' like a cheerleader. Don't mind her. We need to get to our seats." He quietly responded. That was one particular encounter that Ranma hoped he could avoid completely. He supposed it made sense though. Her other self's Martial Arts Cheerleading seemed to have a lot in common with Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics in practice.

"Ran-chan! Ucchan!" Someone called out, causing the pair to look over to a certain area of seating. The boy blinked when he saw none other than the Kuno siblings. Tatewaki regarded Ranma with a nod, while Kodachi was happily waving them over.

"Do you know them?" Natsume asked, only for Ukyo to smile.

"Yeah! We met them in Sekigahara! Come on! I'll introduce you!" Ukyo took one of the sisters' hands in each of her own and guided them toward the location of the Kuno siblings. Ranma followed, of course. "These are Tatewaki Kuno and Kodachi Kuno. They're siblings. Tatewaki? Ko-chan? These are Natsume and Kurumi. They're also siblings. They're joining us on our journey!"

"It's nice to meet you both!" Kodachi said, smiling. "What brings you to this event, if I may inquire?"

Ukyo beamed as she sat next to Kodachi. "Oh, Ran-chan wants us to watch because his Art is based on agility and speed. He thinks we'll be able to learn some things. You know him, everything's a form of training!"

Kodachi smiled in agreement. "I hope to learn as well. I understand that they use tools such as ribbons in this sport. To learn how the ribbon moves so I may one day master it...that is why I am in attendance. My dear father favors the soccer match outside, though. I do hope he does not make a scene." Ranma also hoped not. He didn't truly know just how sane this era's Kocho Kuno was yet.

"I wonder why there are so many foreigners here..." Natsume wondered, noting the assorted people present.

"It is because the Soviet Union is the nation that turned this European discipline into a competitive sport in the 1960s." Kodachi observed, reading from a pamphlet. "Given how often land has been traded back and forth between Russia and Japan through war in the past century, it is little surprise that the two would be competitive in other areas as well. There is talk of having the sport be part of the Olympics within the next decade. This contest between Japan and the Soviet Union is intended to try and show the viability of the sport in hopes of accomplishing this. It is regrettable for them that they could not secure the Nippon Budokan for this venue, but fortune smiles upon us for being at the right place and time."

Ranma could tell that the exhibition wasn't exactly a low profile event though. There were cameras, indicating that it was being televised. It seemed that there'd be a little time before they started. Hopefully the Kunos wouldn't get too bored waiting. It was then that Ranma remembered how rich they were.

"Oh, hey. You know about history. I was wonderin' if you could tell me the value of somethin' from the Sengoku period." He said to Tatewaki and Kodachi. When Ranma pulled out his sack of coins and started rooting through it, their jaws dropped a bit in spite of their class.

"W-where did thoust obtain such a find?" Tatewaki asked. Sure, they were wealthy, but their father had never let them see the older denominations of wealth. The two kids saw some gold and silver in that bag.

"A-ah, well, I helped open up the Nekoyama Castle basement earlier today. Kasumi, a descendant of the family, gave me these for helpin' her. She said they were to help take care of Ucchan and to make sure we were alright. Includin' payin' for school later." He said, omitting some details. Ukyo wondered why Ranma hadn't told her about this sooner! She'd been earning money for both their sakes during the trip. Did he think she couldn't pull her own weight? Her expression soured at the thought.

"Hmm...Nekoyama...now I recall. They were gifted with profound wealth, but lost it in a mishap involving their family art. A cautionary tale. So their former fortunes hath been restored..." Tatewaki said, finding the information fascinating.

"No, Ran-chan." Ukyo said firmly, grabbing everyone's attention. "I won't let you sell something of your own for me."

"Huh? I'm responsible for things, Ucchan. Pops is the one who ruined stuff, and I'm the one who wanted to go on a trainin' journey. Kasumi even reminded me that I'll be payin' for your schoolin' and stuff, so she gave me some things to sell so I could-"

"NO!" Ukyo said even more firmly, getting the attention of a few others seated around them as she glared at the boy. "I've always worked my share, Ran-chan! I've got plenty of money from working along the way just for stuff like this. I wanted this rest and I'm paying for it, hotel and all! Save your money." This discussion was interrupted when the lights dimmed and spotlights converged on the arena in the middle of the room. The group turned to face the stage, where a woman in a dressy business suit with a short skirt and heels stood with a microphone.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Sachiko Hinata from NHK, and I'd like to welcome you to the Takato Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition!" The woman, an anchorperson for the _Nippon Hoso Kyokai_ (Japan Broadcasting Corporation), did her best not to let her disappointment at being ordered to announce for this event. At least it meant she'd be able to enjoy the cherry blossoms tomorrow. The cheers helped to alleviate her irritation slightly.

"This is the first year for this international event, in which Rhythmic Gymnasts will compete to determine who will emerge the victor! Today, we have the Japanese team, which carried us to a silver medal victory in the last World Championships in 1975!" Sachiko paused to allow the crowd to cheer, which some of them did. Ranma noted that the crowd was fairly decent in size given that this wasn't even martial arts.

"And here we have the Soviet Union's Team! Having been favorites before their country boycotted the last tournament, they lost their chance at the gold! Will we get to see what would have happened if they were able to compete back then?" There was a degree of cheering which was sufficiently large, but was still lesser than the support for the Japanese team. A few people on the Soviet team were clearly displeased at the reminder. 1975 was the first time they'd failed to place in the top three since the inception of the World Tournament in 1963. To do so because of events beyond their control had stung hard.

Ranma suspected that these teams weren't actually the exact same rosters as those two years prior, but they were likely the successor teams in the same leagues. This was confirmed when Kodachi started reading names from the pamphlet and describing backgrounds. "Newcomers to the Japanese team are Ai Himura and Ayako Konjo, both aged sixteen. The latter is a particularly skilled member of the team with a bright future. Newcomers for the Soviet team are Olga Vasiliev and Tanya Zolotov, both aged seventeen. Miss Zolotov is an alternate who became a main player after a training accident disabled one of the main team. She's known for being somewhat ruthless...hmm. I wonder what they mean by that. This is decided by points, not by direct competition." After Kodachi's description, Ranma looked to the Japanese Team's lineup and found a girl who was a near body double for the Mariko he remembered. She was preparing to act as the double for her teammates, where she would be tossing them tools and equipment as the match progressed. Her hair was styled in a short pony tail, but she was otherwise nearly identical. That explained why Mariko was here, at least. She was cheering on family.

Ranma and the group watched the exhibition match once it began, during which Ranma explained various details and moves. The Japanese team was doing quite well against the Soviet Team. He essentially became an announcer for the small group, focusing on how various techniques worked and how they could be applied to martial arts. While his commentary might be considered rude to some, Ranma was able to stay quiet enough for it to be more or less restricted to the six of them. Or seven, as the man keeping a close eye on them managed to tune in their speech from far away.

"Hmm...I guess you are a bit too young to appreciate the true charms of a woman, Ranma. At least you're able to appreciate the technique, even if the presentation is beyond the perception of a child." Happosai said, approving of the child's choice of entertainment. Even if Ranma couldn't enjoy it, he would. This was one of the reasons he'd come to Ina after all. That and the yukata-clad ladies at the festival tomorrow.

* * *

Tanya Zolotov was not happy. She'd worked hard to get to where she was, even ensuring that her teammate was too injured to compete so she could take her place. The others on the team suspected her and essentially shunned her for it, but there was little she could do about it now. She was committed. For the Japanese Team to be doing so well against them was not something she expected or desired. The dirty blonde's blue eyes glared at the new favorite, Ayako Konjo, and knew that a good performance from her might ruin them...and also lead to her removal from the team by the Soviet Union. The government ran everything, including the sports teams, and a bad performance at even an exhibition match would result in changes to the lineup.

Fortunately, she came prepared. Carefully, when she thought no one was looking her way and while Ayako was tossing a hoop to her teammate, she used an eye dropper to squirt something down into the water bottle of her competitor via the straw. It wasn't like the lighting or the focus on the stage made it easy for her to be seen.

But seen she was. A pair of purple eyes regarded the activity with a critical eye, as did a pair of blue ones. Kodachi saw this and pondered carefully. "What did that competitor just do, Ranchan?" Ranma's expression, however, was dark.

"Might be some kind of poison. She's pro'bly tryin' to cheat by hinderin' her opponent." Ranma said with a bit of venom in his tone, pondering what to do. He was surprised when Kodachi smiled, beaming at the news.

"Oh, quite clever! So that is how one battles internationally? Perhaps this is what they mean by 'thinking out of the box'!" Ranma looked to Kodachi in surprise. Shaking his head, he decided to strike that thought down immediately.

"No, Kodachi. I've been poisoned before. It ain't an honorable way to fight." Ranma's serious tone attracted Kodachi's attention this time. The boy was already moving, however. Ukyo felt her hair ribbon disappear from her head as her hair went free in the darkened stands. Before she could react, Ranma was already gone.

When the current set ended and Ayako picked up her water bottle for a quick drink before going out onto the stage for her own set, Ranma jumped up into the air over the last few sets of spectators. Twirling Ukyo's hair ribbon, he lashed out and wrapped it around Ayako's wrist and pulled her arm partly away before she could take a sip. This led to murmurs as the crowd's focus immediately shifted. The boy was careful not to harm the woman's arm, but the grip was firm.

"A-ah! It seems that a fan wanted to show his technique. That's not nice, little boy. Please go back to your seat, okay? Maybe she can talk to you afterward!" The announcer urged, trying to play off the event as minor and heartwarming. The look in Ranma's eyes and the strength of the bind left Ayako in doubt of this. Security began to approach.

"Hey! Let go of my big sister!" Mariko Konjo yelled, irritated and starting to approach Ranma from her ringside seat.

"You want her to be poisoned, then?" That question made everyone freeze. "My friends and I saw it. That blonde lady, Tanya, just poured somethin' into her bottle! If she drinks, there's gonna be trouble!"

"_What?_ You accuse the Soviet Union of cheating?" The team captain of the Soviet team was by no means pleased and was honestly unaware of her teammate's wrongdoing. Enraged and wanting to bend the child over her knee, she breathed heavily and managed to gain control over herself. Politics were important. She couldn't let herself be goaded by a child.

"No, he accuses this specific woman." Ranma turned to look at Kodachi, who descended the stairs along with the rest of the group in support. He was surprised. Wasn't she in favor of this sort of thing? Her future self certainly was. "We saw this woman use an eyedropper to put something into this bottle. She then placed the dropper into that wastebasket."

This made Tanya sweat things a bit, as one of the security people went to the wastebasket and indeed found an eyedropper with residual liquid inside.

_'Tanya. You didn't...did you?'_ The Soviet Team's captain inquired in her native Russian, only for the accused woman to clench her jaw. Picking up a pair of clubs, she then struck a security guard in the face to knock him away from her and chucked a club at Ayako before attempting to flee. The target flinched, only to feel the grip on her arm gone...and to feel no pain. Opening her eyes, she saw the club, wrapped in Ranma's ribbon, being flung back at Tanya.

It hit the meaty part of the back of her leg and made her stumble, the fleeing woman falling into a pile of the Soviets' tools with a nice bruise forming. The rubber ball broke her fall, and she quickly squared up against the six-year-old child who twirled the ribbon expertly. Mindful of the fact his enemy wasn't likely up to his or other martial artists' levels of skill, Ranma was forced to hold back his force...but the tools and skills of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics were fine for less harmful takedowns.

She clumsily attacked with clubs, he blocked them and then whipped them out of her hand with the ribbon. She chucked the ball, he used a discarded club to swat it back into her face. The woman attempted to use her own ribbon as a whip, he outclassed her. By the time all was said and done, the assailant had been restrained in her own ribbon. He'd even used a club in her mouth as a bridle-like gag for good measure.

"...So that's how you use these tools in martial arts..." Kodachi said, impressed. Kurumi seemed similarly fascinated, picking up a discarded ribbon and trying to mimic the movements.

"Yeah, Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics is pretty effective at takedowns and restraining moves, and has options at various ranges." Ranma said, making sure the woman was properly secured. Her teammates, strangely, did not protest. Upon inspection of her bag for the drug in question and the tainted water bottle, there was no more doubt of Tanya Zolotov's guilt. Her performance for the team already complete, the exhibition match was able to continue while she was hauled off.

Dragged into an office to be dealt with later, with Soviet security standing outside the door, the still-restrained Tanya was left to watch the match on nearby televisions. Soon, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her. The perverse gaze made the restrained woman shudder and look around herself in concern. It was then that a shadow emerged from the duct work and looked over the bound gymnast like a piece of meat. "SWEETO!"

As Happosai leapt into and clung to Tanya's bosom, her cries were muffled by her makeshift bridle to where she couldn't hope to be heard...

* * *

Without poison to contend with, Ayako Konjo gave a stellar performance. The children watched happily in ringside seats with Mariko and some others close to the team, impressed with the display of skill which was presented. Once Ayako's performance was done, Kodachi decided to ask the question which had bothered her for a while. "Ranma...I understand now that poisoning to win is wrong, but..._why_ is it wrong?" The boy was surprised by the question from Kodachi, a question which her older self would never have thought to consider. He pondered carefully for the best answer he could give to summarize why he felt that future Kodachi's methods were so messed up.

Finally, he managed to compose something which sounded sufficient to him. "Well...some fights over somethin' very important, like protectin' somebody's health or life, are about usin' whatever force you need to pull through. But most fights are about testin' your skill against your opponent when you're both at your best, especially sports. If you do somethin' that interferes with that, it makes the whole thing pointless. A win won't prove anythin'."

Kodachi was a bit confused. She understood some of it, but not everything. "But...you just interfered, didn't you? Wasn't that wrong?" Mariko paid special attention to this as well, more than a little curious as to the answer.

"No, Ranma did things properly." Before Ranma could respond, a smiling Ayako came over and had a seat. "What Ranma did wasn't to interfere, but keep someone else _from_ interfering. Because of him, I was kept healthy and the match was able to continue as it would have normally. I wouldn't have been able to compete if I drank from that water bottle. Win or lose, the integrity and honor of this exhibition was protected because of him."

Ranma smiled and nodded. "At times like this, it's important to ask which is the most honorable way to act. Is lettin' the fight continue normally better, or is there somethin' more important to protect? It ain't always easy to make that call."

"I agree that poison is not acceptable in sport, Saotome, but then what place do tactics and strategy then hold?" Tatewaki asked, a bit confused as well. This particular example was clearly dishonorable to him, but he was like his sister in that he wasn't sure where the line was. This question actually made Ranma stop and think.

"Huh. That question's a good one. Trickin' your opponent durin' a fight with your own smarts and technique usually ain't dishonorable if it's part and parcel with the Art, but stuff that don't even give 'em a chance to fight usually is. Guess it depends sometimes. It's more clear-cut in sports. No actin' in a way that hurts your opponent before the match or gives an unfair advantage outside the normal stuff bein' tested. Poison's never okay in sports because it defeats the purpose." After thinking on the matter, Tatewaki seemed to be satisfied with Ranma's answer. Kodachi pondered it for a bit longer. Winning was attractive, but 'cheating' made the victory pointless? She had a lot to consider. It was clear from how Ukyo was sagely nodding, however, that she agreed with Ranma's assessment.

"As Ranma said, sports are about testing your skills. Everyone tries to be at their best and unfair aspects are kept away. The deciding factors should be those only related to the sport itself. Not the people on the sidelines or those not actively participating in that moment." Ayako smiled warmly to the children while her little sister Mariko gave the matter some thought as well. It was at that point when the group was approached. Looking over, Ranma saw a girl roughly his current age with blonde hair and blue eyes regarding them nervously.

"...Am Nadia. Sister tried to hurt Ayako. Am a...apa...apologizing for her. Here! Take!" The young girl, speaking broken Japanese in a heavy Russian accent, offered Ayako some flowers. "Meant to give Tanya when win. No deserve. Give you for sorry. Poison is not way."

Ayako was surprised and wondered briefly if this was another trick, but the child looked nervous and remorseful. The gymnast accepted the flowers with a smile. "Thank you, Nadia. I accept the apology. I'm glad to see that you're a good girl!"

This seemed to make the blonde child happier and she smiled widely. She looked to the group before giving a somewhat unpracticed bow. "Will come back someday! Win properly! Be seeing you!" The girl then ran off to rejoin the Soviet Team, having already apologized to them for her sister's actions. Ranma couldn't help but smile.

It was at that point that the change in music and lighting signaled the announcer's return to the ring. This event demanded the attention of audience, staff, and competitors alike as she prepared to announce the winner. "Ladies and Gentlemen! In regards to the incident that happened earlier, no penalties or handicaps have been given. The wish of the Japanese team has been to let the score reflect the skill of all competitors without influence positive or negative from the incident. Any punishments inflicted for the events today will not be by this Exhibition's administration or staff. In light of this, Tanya Zolotov's scores stand and will be reflected in the total for the Soviet Team."

There was some displeasure in some voices and relief in others, even as the woman prepared to announce the winner.

"The winner in singles competition, with the highest overall score, is Ayako Konjo!" A cheer came out, applauding the team's rookie, though the cheering petered out after a time to allow the next announcement to be made. "And the winning team of the Takato Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition, after combining all competitors' scores, is the 1977 Japan Rhythmic Gymnastics Team!"

As the de facto Japanese National Anthem played, the two teams both took to the court and shook hands. Tanya Zolotov was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Drained of her ki, Tanya lay there in her bindings. She felt dirty, though her attire had not been removed nor intruded upon. Happosai did not need to go that far to recharge his energies with her own, and there was a proper time and place for such matters anyway. Doing stretches and firing off a few punches into the air, he found himself thoroughly invigorated. "Well, I suppose you've atoned for attacking that boy with what you've given me. It's not good to attack children, Tanya-chan." The woman had enough just strength to glare, but Happosai smirked.

"Of course, I'd have done worse had you succeeded in interrupting the show with your little trick. A Russian team winning on Japanese soil in such a distasteful manner?" He took a puff of his pipe as he glared at the woman. "It's a good thing Ranma was here. I'd sooner drain everyone on your team in full view of the cameras and end this exhibition in scandal than let you win like this." Of course, having some fun with an incapacitated Ayako would have been interesting too. That girl was easy on the eyes.

* * *

When the Japanese team had learned that Ranma and his group hadn't worked out hotel reservations yet, they'd naturally invited them back to the Takato Sakura Ryokan at which they were staying. The Kunos, staying at the same, also insisted. The _Ryokan_, a type of traditional Japanese Inn, had been fully reserved for the Japanese and Soviet Teams along with the NHK staff for this event and the flower viewing tomorrow. Security had been stepped up after Tanya had been found molested where she'd been stored, but the kids were allowed in to stay. The Kunos, who had loaned the video equipment from Sekigahara to the NHK group and had plenty of money to pay for the Japanese Team's expenses, were also staying there. It seemed that Kodachi had shown interest in their discipline and convinced her father to lend them support.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ukyo said excitedly, her hair ribbon now restored to its rightful place on her head.

"Indeed it is. This Ryokan has been here longer than most countries on the planet. It's from the Heian period. Somewhere in the AD 840s, I believe." Ayako said with a smile. The building was not as large as some others, but it was able to hold all the people in question and had a hot spring-fed onsen. No nails existed in its construction, the building being a treasure of classic Japanese architecture. The Kunos had been booked with the NHK group in one room, though Kodachi had largely stayed with the Japanese Team in theirs. The Soviet Team had their own room as well. The occasional younger sister was also present in the rooms with the teams, such as in the cases of Mariko or Nadia.

The more Ranma thought about it, the more he started to wonder if today had been when Kodachi started down the path of becoming 'Winner by Default' Kodachi. She'd seen someone almost succeed at winning internationally by way of poison. Given how the Kuno mind worked, something he had regrettably extensive experience in observing, it could easily have taken root and turned the girl into the woman he remembered. The boy felt like he'd just helped the whole of Nerima dodge a bullet.

He had no way of knowing that he had kept both teams from becoming assaulted by the old lech and thereby kept the venue from turning into chaos. Things would have been a great deal worse.

"So, you called that Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics?" Ayako inquired, grabbing Ranma's attention once they'd entered the team's common room. At the moment, he was the only boy in the room with the Japanese Team since Tatewaki had retired to the NHK/Kuno room. He ignored the looks he received as the question on their minds was asked.

"Y-yeah. It's an Art about usin' your skill with the tools to battle rather than body-to-body contact. That ain't allowed. I practice an Art focused on aerial combat, flexibility, adaptability, and chainin' together moves from all kinds of disciplines and makin' new ones. Pops would look down on it for bein' girly and usin' weapons, but I can see valuable stuff in Rhythmic Gymnastics." Ranma tried being diplomatic, and also accepted that his father's views of women being weak were ignorant. He'd seen proof over and over again of it not being true, and seeing how quickly Ukyo was improving was driving it home. Even Kasumi was able to learn an aspect of an Art in its true form that could probably defeat his father. Maybe his father's view on armed combat was also untrue, provided one didn't overspecialize their training to where they were helpless if they were disarmed.

"Hmph. Our Daddies are mean. Hating things just because they're girly..." Ukyo said, recalling her own treatment.

"It's an Art and it works. If Pop wants to be weaker just because he's an idiot, I ain't wastin' my breath to correct him. I'll just beat him with it later." Ranma said, making Ukyo giggle.

"The sleazy Genma Saotome, beaten with Rhythmic Gymnastics. I'd love to see that!" Ukyo seemed quite pleased with this prospect. Kurumi, gently interrupting, tugged on Ranma's sleeve.

"Ranma! Kurumi wants a snack and to see more of the ribbon fighting!" Noting that it was still a bit before dinner, Ranma pulled an Okonomiyaki out of his literal sleeve and fed it to the girl. Any question of how he did so died on the lips of the observers as they saw Kurumi devour it ravenously.

"Alright, I'll show more of it. I think I saw a training hall on the property. Is it open to us?" Ranma inquired of the team, wondering if they could use it.

"Yes, it's from the days when Samurai and other warriors would stay here. Even in the era afterward, it's been used for training or plays. We and the Soviet Team alternated in using it for training sessions. Neither of us were allowed to see the actual venue before the exhibition. I'm sure we can go there. I don't think the other team is using it right now." Ayako seemed to be in charge of speaking for the team to the children, being an elder sister of a similarly aged girl herself.

Before long, the lot of them were at the Dojo. Kodachi had gone and grabbed Tatewaki so he could observe. Even Nadia, who had been in the hallway rather than in the Soviet Team's room, tagged along with the group out of curiosity. Ranma, Ukyo, Tatewaki, Kodachi, and the team members all bowed at the entrance of the Dojo before removing their shoes and entering. Seeing this gesture, the rest did the same.

"Alright. You all know more about Rhythmic Gymnastics itself than me, while I know more about martial arts than pro'bly most of you. A-ah, I'm not tryin' to be a jerk there, just that Pops hammered that into me for as long as I can remember. My life ain't had much else in it." Some of the girls looked at each other, wondering what the boy meant by that. Accepting a ribbon and pulling a training dummy into position, he got to work explaining.

"Okay. First off, Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics doesn't always take place on the normal gym floor. There's sometimes an elevated platform with ropes, like boxin'. There are a bunch of reasons for that. Not only to add some penalty if you get sloppy or to provide an alternate way to win through a ring out, but also so you can use the posts and ropes for creative stuff. Changes in elevation, redirection of force, all these things are possible and make the Art more interestin' and challengin'. I suppose it ain't an essential part if two people just want to have a match, but you need to know about it. Otherwise, knockout or submission are the main ways for a match to end." The girls followed well enough, finding that difference interesting.

"Second, you ain't allowed to hit each other with your own bodies. No direct physical contact. You have to hit each other with the tools as weapons. Of course, this don't always mean you grab the other person or hit them. You can bounce stuff off the ground, posts, or ropes for weird angles. If the other person's usin' the ropes to do somethin, grabbin' the ropes with a ribbon and pullin' is a good way to get a ring out. Last person I beat was too confident on the pole and got knocked off in a ring out after gettin' unbalanced." After explaining that, Ranma took the ribbon and twirled it. He turned it on the training dummy and a furious series of strikes could be heard as the ribbon repeatedly struck the dummy enough to knock it back a meter and topple over.

"Right. Time for some practical demonstrations with the tools. Watch carefully!" Ranma went through each weapon and the various techniques and uses of them. The gymnasts would recognize the forms they were based on readily, and knew that this wasn't just some child being random. This was built on actual knowledge. Ranma also noticed Sasuke, the faithful retainer of the Kuno family, spying outside with his ki sense. What the unconcerned Ranma didn't know was that he was recording everything for his mistress as well as for the Japanese Team.

"Ranma," Kodachi elected to prompt once the basics were explained, "I would like to learn about ki and how to use it in the ribbon. You had to leave Sekigahara before you could instruct me in such. I'm certain my dear brother would also like to know, so he might understand how to imbue his sword with the power." Kodachi reminded. The other girls present found this adorable.

"Kodachi-chan, I know what martial arts movies might have told us, but there's not really any such thing as ki. It's a form of breathing control, that's all." Their team captain spoke gently, making those assembled giggle slightly in spite of themselves. Ranma hesitated, not liking being doubted. He didn't want to attract attention to himself any more than he had to, true, but these girls were _laughing_ at the Art. Unwilling to take that, the boy focused and called forth a baseball-sized sphere of golden energy in his hand.

Dead silence was all that was heard for the ten seconds that followed this act.

Kurumi eventually approached and poked the ball with her finger. She then put her hands against it. "It's warm!" That opened the floodgates as Ranma was immediately surrounded by young women trying to see just what he'd conjured up. Even their trainers were staring, and some brave ones touched it and inspected his hand for tricks. He was uncomfortable, but powered through.

"T-this ki. Life energy. There are lots of martial arts that talk about ki, but all the confusion means some are sellin' snake oil. This is the real stuff. It's color and type depends on your definin' emotion or the technique you're usin'. Mine's yellow, Kasumi's is violet, and Ucchan's is green. Some kinds of techniques always glow white or blue if they're not emotion dependent, though."

Ukyo was stunned by this. "Huh? W-when did you see the color of my ki?"

"When you got ticked off at the Gamblin' King, you got angry and it leaked out in an aura. You tapped into it without even thinkin' about it, just like you did at the shrine when you jumped into that hole in the cliff face. That and the fact you could jump four meters on command today and use it to boost your punches means you're real close to the next step. Usin' it in weapons. Need to teach you more about landin' those tall jumps though." This little detail surprised the young women.

"Wait...she jumped four meters? That can't be right..." Ayako said, surprised. To disprove this, Ranma simply leapt out from the center of the girls, far over their heads, and landed skillfully outside the group. This silenced any doubters once more.

"A couple of the first ways to use ki are to sense it around you and to boost your body and muscles. You control the ki flow in your body, you can enhance your speed, strength, and durability. It can also lead to other things happenin' like your body improvin' to keep up. Reaction time, healin' time, those can all be trimmed just by practicin' with it often enough. You should see what some of the elders and masters in China can do. You should also hope never to get their attention." This last part wasn't a joke, but fair warning. He didn't want these girls to think they were at the top of the pecking order if they unlocked this ability. That was especially true for the Kunos.

"Anyway, at where Ucchan is right now, you'll get to where you can start trainin' to project ki into weapons. They can be used to hit harder, reinforce sharpened edges, take force that would otherwise break them, or even control them." Ranma took a ribbon. Holding it and not even bothering to move his arm or hand, he was able to make the ribbon levitate off the ground and even make it twirl. "Of course, usin' ki alone for this ain't as effective as backin' it up with physical power. In a real fight, I'd still be twirlin' it in my grip and usin' ki if I needed to correct mid-twirl or somethin' It ain't a replacement for the other skills. It's supplemental."

Tatewaki nodded in understanding. Ranma had reinforced the cutting edge of his wooden sword in Sekigahara, along with its structural integrity. This also explained the noodle fight and the fish cakes before that. "Might you be able to make something float in the air or fly?"

Ranma pondered the matter for a moment before responding. "Well, there are a few in China who can do that, but I haven't cracked that power just yet. I really want to, though. It may not be a common power, even among pure ki techniques, but I ain't givin' up."

After this, Ranma would spend some time training with the team and his own entourage. A number of the girls took well to the Art, even if they'd not mastered ki yet. A select few like Ayako managed to achieve ki-strengthening. Nadia and Mariko were already practicing sparring with ribbons from standing positions, as if they were fencers. Kodachi and Kurumi did the same. Tatewaki practiced ki exercises, trying to sense the life force around him. Ukyo, meanwhile, was making the most progress. The fine control the ribbon required was beyond her at the moment, but she was able to pour energy into the ribbon sufficient to make it flail randomly. She just needed to learn to center and control her ki better.

Ayako blinked and checked the time. "...Ah! If we want to have a nice, long soak in the onsen before dinner, we'd best stop for now!" That observation called an end to training. The girls had wanted to rest up after the exhibition match anyway, but Ranma's training was too attractive to pass up.

"What about you, my brother?" Kodachi inquired, curious as to if her brother needed to bathe before dinner.

"I did so before you summoned for me. This is why I avoided strenuous activity and restricted myself to ki practice. I will practice more with the physicalities of the Art tomorrow. Thank you for the lesson, Saotome." Tatewaki rose and excused himself with a bow, returning to the Ryokan.

"Well, I guess it's just us girls and Ranma. Come on, kids! You need to bathe too!" Ayako said, making Ranma and Ukyo blink.

Kodachi hesitated. "What do you mean? Is this place not segregated into male and female sides?"

Ayako shook her head. "Normally they have a divider splitting the male and female sides of the onsen, but with this many women, they've had to remove the divider and make it all women. Well, except for kids under seven. Ranma's fine."

The boy felt himself shudder.

* * *

"Kasumi!" Akane cried out happily on seeing her big sister. The youngest Tendo sibling ran up and hugged the eldest as she got out of the taxi. Soun came out and also got a hug from his youngest, before receiving one from his middle child as well.

The man's smile turned into an expression of worry as his eyes fell on his wife, being pushed in her wheelchair by a young man in glasses. "Tofu. Kimiko."

"We will talk about it once the children are in the room. It's good to see you, Soun...I just wish I could have seen a few more faces with you as well." The woman in the wheelchair stated, making her displeasure known, and Soun visibly deflated. "Please follow Tofu, girls. We have a very nice room that Kasumi needs to see!"

"Ah! I'll show her!" Nabiki said in a rush.

"No, I will!" Akane said, not liking being beaten to the punch. A young Tofu Ono, starting his senior year of high school next month, would guide the arguing voices of the girls off until they faded inside. This left the husband and wife alone once Soun removed the luggage from the trunk and the taxi drove away.

"...I shan't blame you for the Neko-ken or the danger to our child's life. That was not your error." The wife started with a fury composed in cold refinement. "But to make Kasumi cry and assist in chasing away Ranma and Ukyo when they were right under your nose? To fail in helping Nodoka in her time of need for the sake of your own ambition? You bear your share of responsibility for that, Soun."

Soun stammered, unsure of what to say, before promptly descending into the _Crouch if the Wild Tiger _stance. This consisted of prostrating one's self before their 'enemy' in hopes of mercy. It was something the wife was quite familiar with, which reduced its impact. She allowed him to stay in that pose for a bit longer than truly necessary before making her decision. "...Soun. You will make this up to me."

"Anything!" Soun said from the ground.

"First, you will quit smoking and drinking. Such things are unfit for a man of the Art, and I need you to live as long as possible for our children." The part 'because I won't be able to' wasn't said, but it was understood. The man flinched.

"Secondly, if Nodoka decides not to honor the engagement, you will accept it and move on." Kimiko expected conflict from Soun, and wasn't surprised when Soun began to sputter.

"B-but the schools-" He wouldn't get to finish.

"-are separated by but one generation, and Genma's school has only a single student. If you want to include aerial techniques in your art, _devise some yourself_. You are still a young man. It is not beyond you." The early days of their marriage when Soun was developing his own art came to mind, but she quickly banished the thought. She needed to be angry right now. "Ranma saved our child's life, and yet he sees you as someone to avoid. You have confirmed his suspicions. It will take time to establish trust in you. Not only for him, but also to rebuild it with Nodoka and Kasumi."

When Kasumi's name was mentioned, Soun knew he'd lost this one. "It is as you say, Dear..." was all he could manage to say when she finished.

"...Well, get up then. We need to put on a united front. Start rebuilding Kasumi's trust by being a good father on this trip." At his wife's prompting, the man rose and complied. He slung the strap of the luggage over his shoulder and pushed his wife's wheelchair inside the western themed hotel.

* * *

When the Soviet Team entered the baths, towels wrapped around them, they would find that the Japanese Team had narrowly beaten them into the onsen. What was a major surprise to them was to find that a boy was in among them. "W-what is a boy doing in here?" One of them asked.

Ayako answered promptly. "Well, in Japan, children are considered to be fine bathing with either gender until they are seven. He is six, and the onsen had to switch to women only to accommodate all of us. He was assisting us with training until this point, so it is our fault. If he wants to be done before dinner, he had to be here with us. He doesn't have a parent to watch him anyway."

Some of the women grumbled, but they got in the water after Ranma had the decency to turn himself around. It wasn't like he wanted to be in here. It was embarrassing even without the prerequisite hormones. He felt like the old lech, or as if someone were about to call him a pervert.

"What sort of training?" The Soviet Team Captain asked once they were in the hot spring.

"Thing that beat sister. Powerful self-defense martial art. Uses Rhythmic Gymnastics tools and techniques. Fun to watch and practice." Nadia answered, surprising the Soviet Team.

"W-why didn't you tell us! We would have watched!" One of the girls said in surprise. Several agreed. Nadia responded by looking disappointed.

"You kick me from room. Have 'team meeting' to drink. Say not disturb or I go home with sister in luggage on plane." Nadia's response surprised some of the Soviets and made a couple others look sheepish and guilty. The Team Captain looked to Nadia and sighed.

"I am sorry, Nadia. We are angry at your sister. It is not right to take it out on you. I did not know you were banned from the room. I will deal with this." The Captain declined her head apologetically, and Nadia seemed to feel a sign of relief. This doubled when the Captain glared at a few of the girls who were the obvious culprits.

After this was resolved, the mood softened. Discussion of ideas and techniques followed, and Ranma even spoke with a somewhat nervous Kodachi some. She apparently wasn't used to these bathing arrangements either. Some of the Soviets were impressed with the age of the inn, which predated even the earliest Russian state.

Things went well until Ranma cringed upon hearing a familiar cry of "SWEEETO!"

_'Get off my chest you dirty little gnome!'_ One of the girls cried out in Russian as she punched him away, only for the man to land on another bare chest. Before Ranma could even react, Happosai had managed to alienate over half of the girls in the tub.

It was at this point, however, that some of the more successful among Ranma's more recent students started to glow slightly with aura in their rage. They weren't to where they could access ki-space yet, but they _could_ do what Akane and many other ladies in the Nerima area could when sufficiently angered. Various tools and implements of Rhythmic Gymnastics appeared in their hands, forming from nothing but ki and being given temporary solidity.

"H-hammerspace..." Ranma said, knowing that what would soon follow and staying well out of the way.

Using skills from years of training, all redirected to assault with Ranma's guidance, the gymnasts of the Japanese Team used the ki constructs against the surprised Happosai. Ribbons and ropes bound and yanked him while clubs and balls struck him. Hoops and baskets used for bathing sailed through the air. Ammunition thrown into the air was grabbed and redirected by ribbon. Happosai found the place even more dangerous than a Nerima bathhouse as he was battered and bruised before finally being thrown into the distance. The Soviet Team didn't fully understand what happened, but most looked to Ranma as if to ask just what in the world he'd taught.

As the old lech flew away into the darkness of the evening, Ranma Saotome couldn't help but sigh.

"Guess I'm gettin' closer to home if I'm seein' the usual kind of weirdness."


	13. Tangents

**Author's Note: First, a correction. The location Ranma and Ukyo are in now was called Takato in 1977. It wasn't merged into Ina City until 2016. I try to account for the era when writing this, but that particular detail escaped me at the time. As such, I have corrected the last two chapters' references to such. The story itself, however, isn't going to change in the least as a result. Secondly, this chapter is largely about preparations for what is coming next. Not as long as the last couple, but it does jump all over the place. I had trouble making it flow smoothly.**

**I also made an error about television which Tribun pointed out and altered the story just a hair (not enough for a change in function), for the sake of pacing. Also, after this chapter, I'll be limiting which responses I post in here due to the sheer enormity. Don't worry, though. I will still read and respond to them. I'm moving some of the responses to the bottom of the fic this time, unless they have information relevant to the story and the world.**

**DraaIzilUss: First, it is possible for someone to suppress the amount of energy in their ki for stealth purposes to varying degrees of skill. Please note that Ranma could sense Sasuke last chapter, but not Happosai. That comes down to a difference in the ability of the two to suppress their energy from Ranma. Sasuke is less competent in the ability, while Happosai is a being who lives by ambushing young women of various levels of skill up to and including Chinese Amazons. Even if Happosai thinks Ranma lacks the skill to sense him, it's become second nature for the old lech to conceal his power unless he's using it. It's a matter of survival for him.**

**Second, there's passive ki-sense and active ki-sense. Passive ki-sense is akin to seeing but not really observing unless something actively stands out as strange, like a disparate amount of normal ki or a ki with a strong emotion. It can also alert someone to a familiar ki in close proximity unless it's hidden. This can be 'always on' in a sense, even when a user is asleep if skilled enough. Active ki-sense requires an intentional effort on the user's part, but can glean more fine data and is harder to easily hide from. Proficiency with these abilities impacts not only the detail one can discern, but also their sensory range.**

**The result of such sensing efforts is thus a function of the sensor's applied skills and the sensee's applied countermeasures.**

**Before anyone asks, the Umisenken is fundamentally different from normal ki concealment in that it removes emotion from the ki to make it impossible to sense rather than reducing the ki itself. Unfortunately, ki techniques that rely on emotion to work suffer and make it impractical in some cases. Ranma couldn't use the Umisenken against the Tiger Youkai because, among other things, he was having to use an emotion-based ki technique to generate light to see with.**

**Guest: Happosai wants his art spread far and wide, but also knows that not all people have the fortitude to become strong enough to fight him off. Most people don't practice martial arts at all. While it might cause unexpected consequences for him, I think he accepts that more stronger women have more ki to drain as well.**

**I don't think Happosai would be responsible for Soun's wife's illness. First off, sexy women are like replenishable batteries to him. Why would he kill one that held more ki than others just to make a coward like Soun comply? There are all manner of other ways he could make Soun's life a living nightmare if he needed to. Happosai can indeed be a perverted monster, but his actions have a logic to them which I don't think draining Kimiko to death aligns with. He's not a sympathetic figure, but he's not pure evil, either.**

**Regarding Hinako, flashbacks indicate that she stayed a child after draining nurses at the hospital she was in as a child. That implies that the absorption technique simply restores her to her actual age. I don't know what it will do once she passes her prime though.**

**Guest: Understandable, except that it's not being picked up by a group of children in an evening. The basics of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics are being practiced by kids who've trained in Martial Arts most of their lives and by an Olympic Level Rhythmic Gymnastics Team in a day. Separate attempts to tap into ki, which are not a prerequisite for basic level Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics are being made by some. Only some on the team with more experience and Ukyo are even beginning to succeed, and I mean **_**beginning**_**. Ukyo has a massive amount of potential which her father had already been working to bring out and Ranma has been cultivating for the entire trip. Even she hasn't quite gotten to where she can use it in combat yet, but she's improving.**

**As for Hammer-space, that's something we see happen with girls across Nerima. There are often girls in the horde chasing Happosai that have basic weapons come from somewhere. That's not ki control as much as "I have a little ki and am angry at a pervert". Elaboration will be given this chapter.**

**No one is mastering true ki control in a single day. Most are just taking the first steps toward that goal, and Ukyo is just further along.**

**Tribun: I suppose I can start doing the direct reply as well. Not a problem.**

**Ranma was raised thinking that police were nosy busybodies on his journey, and their presence in Furinkan is pretty non-existent as far as he is concerned. I initially intended to have the police be a temporary thing until Genma escaped, but I started to realize how interesting the casework was and how they acted as a good foil for Nodoka. She's been able to see a lot more through their perspective and keep up with things through them, which enriched her own journey. I'm happy to have kept the police presence in the fic.**

**Nodoka isn't done with her journey, but she is getting far closer. Having the perspectives of others exposed to her rather than living alone without having her own be questioned is doing her good. There are a number of ways to deal with the contract, but this seemed like the best one for this particular fic.**

**Ran hasn't been seen for a while largely because she has yet to leave the Joketsuzoku village. The Matriarch gave Cologne three days and nights, which are almost up. After that, there will certainly be travel involved. I fully intend to have Ran make this discovery and employ the use of notes as you've stated. You routinely surprise me with how you hit on similar ideas. It almost happened during the last chapter in an early draft, when Ranma got the cart out to feed the kids, but I felt like it might have been a bit too much all at once.**

**I figured that Genma left Ranma at a shrine or some other place with techniques to teach whenever Happosai wanted to train or mess around rather than school, but otherwise your suspicions are right on the money. I suspect that Soun got up the nerve to help seal Happosai partly because he kept interrupting his final weeks or months with his wife. It seems to flow together. The timeline being in flux helps me here by giving me all sorts of things to play around with for the story.**

**I do intend for the start of the school year to be relevant, though Ranma fully intends to see that Ukyo and the other kids go to school. What happens in regards to his own education? We will see.**

**Ryoga is actually someone I haven't fully decided what to do with. On one hand, I can introduce him at just about any point. On the other, that means I can't decide when to introduce the guy. Do I want them to meet as children, or in adolescence? Your reminder about his loneliness is making me lean toward childhood, especially since Ranma will still want a friend/rival in him and the kid needs to catch up.**

**Natsume and Kurumi really did get a raw deal, and I planned from the get-go to change that in this fic. I'm surprised it took as many chapters as it did for me to get to them, but that just means things are going well. Happosai, even when he thinks he's doing a kindness, tends to taint that kindness somehow with his questionable morality. Though he honestly likes children, they too fall victim to it. I wanted to establish that he isn't truly a sympathetic figure just because he wanted to help the kids, and Tanya was a good way to emphasize that. I had to make sure to state that he didn't go under the clothes though because I didn't want to imply that he did anything more than drain/molest. The tone could easily have been misread. Some fics go into the outright grimdark with him.**

**Thanks for the praise and for noticing the meaning of that. You are exactly right regarding the consequences on Kodachi and Tatewaki. Ranma had been confused and wondering "where's the twisted Kodachi I knew before", so when he saw the seed start to be planted he immediately saw it for what it was and moved to stomp it out. Tatewaki, while not necessarily warped in exactly the same way, was also impacted. I should also mention that Kodachi's interest in incapacitating her romantic interests would have been borne of seeing Happosai assault a paralyzed Ayako, which never happened here.**

**I should also mention that in addition to what you surmised about Mariko losing faith in her sister and growing up spoiled, Mariko's impression of 'interference from the sideline' defeating her sister would have led her to think that Martial Arts Cheerleading was a way to protect her 'team' and properly defeat others through similar interference. Happosai doing his thing would have cemented such thoughts. She still likes cheerleading in and of itself, but her future was indeed altered significantly without Ranma even realizing it.**

**Soun hasn't realized that he's just being used by Genma just yet, but you're right in that he's dealing with his wife's opinion on the matter where he wouldn't have before, and has to ponder various consequences in regards to Nodoka. On the other hand, he also knows Ranma is an absolute martial arts prodigy that saved his daughter's life. Besides, his story isn't **_**close**_** to finished...**

**You're right about the police having a new trail to follow. I had pondered last chapter on if they'd know immediately or not, but Rhythmic Gymnastics of the non-martial arts variety is something they wouldn't have been watching. Also, this is 1977, not the modern-day. They'd find out quickly, but not in real-time.**

**As for Genma...well...you'll see this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Tangents_

Genma Saotome walked through the streets of Matsue, near the eastern shores of Lake Shinji, toward the Hiromi School of Martial Arts Water Polo to see if they had Ranma or another of those stupid letters. He had noted that things were getting more difficult. Everywhere he went, he was attacked by the police and people from his past. Many of these people had no connection to each other except for the simple fact that they hated him. The kidnapper had gotten them talking to each other and things had fallen apart from there.

Even calling the Tendos earlier that day hadn't accomplished much. Kimiko had answered the phone, mentioned that Soun was away looking for Ranma in another part of Japan with Nodoka, and that they were disgusted with Genma's conduct. Genma couldn't blame Soun for working with Nodoka. She had ample opportunity to get to him first, and Soun had to act in a matter which allowed the schools to be joined. That was their mutual goal, after all.

Steeling himself for the coming confrontation at the Hiromi Dojo, Genma passed an electronics store which had the televisions in its storefront display turned to the NHK General TV channel. It was at that moment he heard a familiar voice from the expensive color televisions.

"_You want her to be poisoned, then?" _The man froze in his tracks. He looked to the televisions on display through the glass of the storefront to see none other than his own child. The sixty-frames-a-second interlaced video was almost like a jittery slide show to the martial artist, but he had no problem identifying Ranma interfering with the match and accusing someone of foul play. Ukyo was there as well, which confused Genma even further. The woman attempted to flee, and then to fight, only for Ranma to use her own sport's implements against her with a martial art based on girly toys of all things. The man was immediately concerned. Ranma using weapons? Weapons that were less-than-manly to boot? His child was deviating from his training in a significant manner which would prove very problematic if Nodoka became aware. Genma did not approve.

Watching only long enough to learn where this exhibition was taking place while not daring to lower his guard in spite of the eye strain, and glad that the encore presentation was only a couple hours old, the man immediately rushed toward the Sanin Main Line. Jumping atop a passenger train, he started the 600 kilometer trek east toward Takato. A JSDF helicopter monitoring the train lines detected him reasonably promptly, and reported up the chain of command that Genma Saotome had gone off-plan.

* * *

Nodoka felt empty and her eyes lacked the life they usually held. Clinging to her wrapped blade, the woman didn't even register the people passing by her chair as she read the increasing number of reports of Genma's misconduct. Detective Nogura was strongly considering calling in a counselor to talk with her. They'd kept one on staff here at the Kamo Police Station just in case they managed to find Ranma after learning more about what the kid was forced to live through. Thankfully, fate decided not to leave Nodoka in such a state for the moment.

A JSDF soldier barged into the room and called out to the group. "Detective! An update on Ranma and Ukyo! Nodoka's eyes snapped over to the man as he continued. "They showed up on a live NHK broadcast in a big way. They're in Takato. We've already got someone watching them on site."

Detective Nogura was quickly out of his seat and accepted a piece of paper from the soldier. Upon reading it, he promptly went to the board with Ranma's movements and pushed in a green pin to mark the Takato site. "They went northeast again. Do we have any information on why it took so long to notice them?" The man inquired, carefully using clear pins to guide the string along the roads to the green one.

"Apparently Ukyo laid a tackling police officer flat on his ass when the man misidentified them as child thieves already operating in the area. The misunderstanding was quickly resolved. He hesitated to report the encounter out of embarrassment, but mentioned the childrens' intention to see the cherry blossoms tomorrow. They're currently at a ryokan and plan to stay the night."

Nodoka sighed in relief. They knew where Ranma was. He was being watched. He was likely to stay put for now. This knowledge allowed her heart to lighten and her mood to improve. The comment about a broadcast made her wonder though. "What sort of broadcast?" Nodoka asked, curious.

"They were in the audience of a televised international Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition between the Japanese and Soviet Teams. From what we can determine, Ranma and some of his friends noticed a member of the Soviet Team trying to poison the water bottle of a member of the Japanese Team and managed to prevent it and prove her guilt. Ranma employed a martial art based on Rhythmic Gymnastics when the woman got violent and he easily defeated and restrained her on international television. The match was then able to continue unhindered. The Kremlin is already issuing a formal condemnation to the competitor he disabled and congratulating the Japanese on their subsequent win." After the soldier was done with his report, he was met with quiet. It was a bit ridiculous, but not beyond the pale for Ranma Saotome. Nodoka was conflicted. Why was he watching a Rhythmic Gymnastics match? He also used a martial art based on something feminine, but he did so in order to fight a clear dishonor. Was using a feminine art manly as long as it was done for honorable reasons?

The woman wasn't really able to shake the feeling of conflict which kept coming up over these past few days.

"Unfortunately, we have greater concerns." A gruff voice said from behind the soldier. The soldier immediately stood aside and bowed deeply as a high-ranking officer entered the room. He was in his early fifties, black hair graying at the temples with a scar over the bridge of his nose which was partially covered by a pair of glasses. Hazel eyes regarded the group.

Nodoka simply blinked at the man, not knowing who he was. He regarded her and gave a bow. "Ah, my apologies. I'm Major General Kensuke Ishida of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces. Your husband had the gall to trick my son-in-law into engaging Ranma to marry my granddaughter, only for Genma to steal their family savings. I've been assigned by the Emperor and the Diet to tend to your husband." Detective Nogura gave the Major General a look which could kill, but stayed quiet as the Major General removed his glasses and wiped them clean.

The traditional woman regarded the man before she rose and bowed. "I wish I could have met you under better circumstances, Major General. My husband's sins seem to keep increasing in scope. To be shameful enough for the Emperor to-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not your nor the boy's responsibility, Mrs. Saotome. And don't give me that look, Detective. You've done quite well with your limited resources and authority, but the situation has changed. Your planned assault at Matsue failed before it even had a chance to begin." This announcement was met with a look of surprise from the Detective.

Upon this announcement, the soldier was prompted by the Major General's nod to speak. The soldier did so while reading a clipboard in his hand. "Genma Saotome has changed direction away from Matsue and is going eastward. We don't know exactly when he changed his plans, but he's headed in this general direction. Given that most martial artists of his caliber can't actively watch television for long while in combat readiness, due to the 59.94 Hz interlaced frame rate of NTSC broadcasts being too slow and jittery for their eyes unless they lower their guard to a more relaxed state, we don't think he knows about Ranma's presence at Takato. Instead, we believe him to have instead seen a national newspaper featuring the 'mysterious Yaotsu Light' on its front page and deduced Ranma's presence here at Yaotsu based on his ki attack." Detective Nogura cursed under his breath.

"But why would Genma know that the light at Yaotsu was Ranma's ki attack? The press isn't aware of that or reporting it, are they?" Nodoka inquired. The idea that the child could fire a pure ki attack tested the suspension of disbelief of many, but the multi-meter perfect circle at the shrine spoke for itself.

Detective Nogura looked to Nodoka, electing to speak this time. "In most cases, he wouldn't. But there was a similar light reported in Kyoto at about the time Ranma would have been undergoing his Neko-ken training. This 'Kyoto Light' was eventually traced back to the same general area as the park the cat pit was in. Local police were eventually able to trace back minor tree and grass damage at the site using ballistics science to its point of origin, right outside the pit from a child's chest height, with a six centimeter margin of error due to disagreement about the diameter of the blast. It's possible that Genma would believe that Ranma was responsible for the light at Yaotsu and respond accordingly."

"That's correct, and we will be proceeding on that belief." The Major General stated as be strode to the front of the room to inspect the chart detailing Genma's movements. "I will command the force meeting him at the shrine. Part of the reason for the shift away from police involvement is that the child is strong enough to fire energy blasts sufficient to cause such destruction. The idea that Genma Saotome may have that power and yet in a greater form...that has been judged to be beyond the scope of what the police can handle, even at a national level."

"And the other part?" Nodoka inquired in curiosity.

"Well, the fact that he is a student of Happosai is also a major part of the decision. The man who trained Genma has managed to steal at least one set of undergarments from every Empress and Princess since the Meiji era. Even if that system of rule is no longer in place, many in the Diet are descended from such or also know the man's victims. Many feel that his student is going down the same path and must be stopped while we have a chance of doing so." General Ishida gave a sigh and looked to Nodoka. "To be honest, a number of the Diet's members were told they would not be allowed home by their wives if they didn't escalate the situation to the level of military intervention."

"My husband was trained by such a man?" Nodoka asked in horror. She never really knew the man who Genma was trained by, only that Genma always weaseled out of letting her meet him.

"Indeed. The fact your son got a clue and ran off this young is a good thing. Who knows what he'd have been like otherwise." Nodoka's head lowered at this thought as the General addressed the others present. "Ranma isn't in imminent danger and chasing him would make him run. The police informant watching him will keep doing so while preparations for Genma's arrival are made. Detective Nogura will still be in charge of Ranma's case." With that, the Major General added a red peg to Genma's board to reflect the exact location of the sighting.

"Meanwhile, what forces can't make it here in time will amass to Ranma's defense, but hold in Komagane to the south and Okaya and Chino to the north to keep the boy from noticing and running. The East and West of the area are both mountain ranges and we'll have checkpoints at each of the few country roads that can otherwise be employed to head out of the area." The General seemed to prioritize Genma's capture, but Nodoka couldn't fault his logic. Rushing in was not something which seemed to work. Ranma was all too much like his namesake, and needed to be approached slowly and carefully like with any wild horse.

That didn't make Nodoka want to rush to Takato any less, though.

* * *

"What is hammer-space, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked, once they had both finished drying off. He'd hoped to be able to do that by himself, but the girls were sticking close to him because of the question on their minds. What some members of the Japanese Team had just managed to do demanded explanation. He averted his eyes as best he could, though it was difficult _not_ to get an eyeful of young lady wherever he looked. He gave up and decided to explain as he put on the light green yukata provided by the Ryokan for its guests to wear during their stay.

"Well, it's not really the same thing as ki-space. Ki-space is for actual physical objects placed in a pocket of space created by your ki. Hammer-space was named when we thought it was somethin' similar, but it's really a technique where a person subconsciously focuses their anger ki into a temporary weapon based on their familiarity and personality. The weapon dissolves back into ki or just vanishes after they're finished with it. It ain't somethin' most boys seem to be able to do, and it's like it's...instinctive for a woman who's ticked off enough and can access their ki. It also makes it really hard to study or learn about. I ain't met a girl yet who's got full control over it, but maybe there's somebody out there who knows more." Ranma shrugged, not really able to advise them further on the matter. He'd tried to figure out Akane's hammers plenty of times, but had yet to do so.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Ayako said as she recalled the feel of the ribbon in her hand, "especially since it protected us from that old pervert."

Nadia nodded vigorously. "Is man who touched Sister! Needed beating!" While no one was happy with Tanya Zolotov at the moment, few really felt like she should have had to go through that. It gave them a collective shiver.

"Let's not worry about the old lech and have some dinner." Ranma tried to guide their minds away from Happosai, who he hoped was in the area by coincidence. Upon recollection, the aged man was supposed to have been the one to save Natsume and Kurumi from that bear if Ranma hadn't changed things. It made sense that he was perving around the local hot springs.

It was decided that instead of taking their dinner in different rooms, that the three groups would take their dinners together. As such, the Japanese Team, Soviet Team, and the NHK/Kuno group all ate in a single large space. This certainly helped the people who were handing out the food, and also conveyed a measure of trust from the Japanese Team to the Soviets that the poisoning wouldn't be attempted again. Undertones of forgiveness flowed from this sentiment as well.

"Greetings, Daddy!" Kodachi said, happily, as she approached Kocho Kuno and sat next to him with her brother. The man nodded back, his Samurai helmet still on his head and his armor still in place. Many present, including Ranma and Ukyo, stared. One of the Soviets gently whispered in curiosity, "I don't want to be rude, but...is this...normal here?"

Ayako shook her head to the negative quite clearly, but the others in the room weren't sure what to say.

"This is my Daddy, Kocho Kuno. He helped pay for the Japanese Team's rooms and provided the NHK some of its recording equipment then I asked him to. Daddy? These are the Japanese and Soviet Teams, and some little sisters of them. Oh, and Ran-chan and Ucchan also arrived to watch with a couple of their friends! Ran-chan gave us some lessons in the Dojo afterward!"

The Japanese Team immediately knew not to say a word of critique, even if politeness alone would have prevented them from doing so already. They bowed as one, after which the Team Captain smiled and addressed Kocho. "We thank you for your support, Mr. Kuno, and we also thank Kodachi and her friends for theirs. Without it, tonight may well have played out differently."

"You are quite welcome." Kocho said from under the masked helmet. "Your victory and honor have impressed my children, as Ranma's has once more. Enjoy yourselves on this night of your victory, and please show the Soviet Team appreciation for their own noble efforts." Though he spoke calmly and with a measure of clarity, the impression of the samurai outfit and the honest-to-goodness sword he carried gave more than a few pause. Ranma also knew he had been at the soccer game and believed he had been informed of the details of rhythmic gymnastics exhibition later, which Ranma felt was a bit shady. Little did Ranma know that he'd actually watched both by having Sasuke divert a feed from the cameras to his own portable television set at the sidelines of the soccer game.

With that, the group took their seats on the cushions at the low tables on which the food was to be delivered. Some of the Soviets mimicked the seating posture of the Japanese while others simply sat cross-legged. Sake flowed liberally, though none of the children partook. Ranma would take this opportunity to train, changing his ki-claws into blunt instruments of light and using them as chopsticks with which to eat. He enjoyed the fact that etiquette had no rules for implements made from one's own life force. He could change from blunt to blade on a whim, and also cut food quite efficiently if needed, while using his control to not cut the plates the food was on. Kurumi had no such self control, though Natsume did her absolute best to rein in her hungry little sister's atrocious dining habits. Ranma idly contemplated Kurumi's odds beating the Chardin family at Martial Arts Dining. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought.

"Glad to see you're having a good time." Ranma was roused from his amusement by a voice over his shoulder. Looking over to see who it was, he took a moment to place her before she handed him a business card. "Sachiko Hinata, of NHK. I came here to cover the exhibition and the festival tomorrow. We haven't had a chance to talk yet, have we, Ranma?"

He accepted the card politely enough, though he did wear a bit of confusion on his face. "Ah, not really, Ms. Hinata. Yeah, it's nice to stay in a Ryokan once in a while. Not sure why you'd want to talk to me, though."

"Well, not every six-year-old can humble a national athlete with ease. The only reason these teams weren't competing last year in Montreal is that Rhythmic Gymnastics isn't considered an Olympic sport yet. They've been banking their dreams on matches like this convincing the International Olympic Committee to add it to the list of games. If you hadn't stopped it, the scandal could have really hindered that process." The woman smiled as he regarded the teams who were now more intermingled and reasonably friendly. "You didn't just keep one team from losing today, but you kept _all_ their dreams alive. I'm sure both sides are grateful."

Ranma hadn't realized that. He'd just assumed that the Soviets were just being good sports about things or were sufficiently shamed by their teammate's conduct. "Huh...didn't realize things were that complicated."

"Yes, but not as complicated as things are with you, are they Ranma?" The woman held her smile, though the boy was a bit confused initially. "Your father running around all over Japan, you having to beat up girls' fathers because of his actions, and all of that. Sekigahara was an eye opener when people started seeing what you could do and looking into the why and how." Ranma's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and he started looking for avenues of escape for him and the girls. His change of expression was obvious, and the announcer changed gears.

"Don't worry, no one wants you to return to your father, Ranma. The police and the JSDF have been looking for him extra hard because of the crimes he has committed and because of what he did to you. No sane person, or anyone who wanted a job in Japan's public service sector for that matter, would let him find or keep you." Drawing from her years of experience getting interviews out of the nervous and the criminal, she easily coaxed Ranma to sigh with relief.

"Wait...what'd the old man do to tick off the JSDF?" Ranma asked, curious. The woman blinked, realizing he probably wasn't aware of recent reports.

"Well, initial reports say that he really made a mess out of the effort to arrest him at Sapporo. The JSDF sent up a helicopter to track him, but he managed to force it down by taking out its rear stabilizing rotor. Everyone walked away from the wreck okay, but the JSDF figured out that he can somehow...make himself invisible and that he'd used those skills to steal from JSDF bases before. There are also rumors that one of the men he deceived was a high ranking officer. We're not sure how much of those reports to believe, but it's all possible given how outlandish some of the other stories seem."

Ranma grumbled. "Of course he'd use the Umisenken for that..."

"Umisenken?" The reporter asked, wondering what that was. To her surprise, Ranma vanished from view right in front of her. He reappeared a couple seconds later in the same place and position. Her eyes widened in shock at the proof, as had the eyes of a few watching the exchange.

"Somethin' Pops made up to steal stuff with. The beginnin' stage is to make yourself imperceptible. Your eyes still see me, your brain just doesn't notice. It's pretty hard to fight, I'll give him that much. Now that I ain't travelin' with him, he's harder to catch." Ranma's description fit observations which had been leaked to the NHK and other news outlets.

"Why is he harder to catch now? Didn't you use it when you were traveling with him?" The announcer-turned-reporter inquired.

"Eh, I didn't always know it and was never meant to. Pops liked to keep some stuff hidden from me in case I went rogue someday, but he hasn't hidden as much as he thinks. He knows some stuff I don't know, but I know some stuff he doesn't know. I didn't even really get how messed up things were until I came out of the cat pit, though. A bunch of stuff fell into place there. Didn't really have the sense to know better until then." Ranma stretched his arms over his head as he discussed the situation, not realizing that the others were listening.

"The cat pit...I've heard rumors of the training there. I want you to know that what you went through is considered literal torture, and the police intend to punish your father heavily for it." That statement got the attention of everyone else who wasn't already listening. Ranma was quiet for a moment.

"...At least I came out of it sane. The trainin' was banned because it was too dangerous for the mind. I dunno if Pops came out alright or not. Last I saw him, he chucked himself into the pit because he wanted to learn what I learned from it. He's a decent martial artist, but too selfish to raise a kid. He ruined Ucchan's life, and a bunch of other girls' lives, just to get what he could out of their fathers for dowries. And he did it knowin' it was wrong. I'm lucky I know better now." That confirmed a number of suspicions. Ranma wasn't kidnapped, or at least wasn't moving around under someone else's thumb anymore. He was actively avoiding his father.

"And what about your mother? Do you know her?" The woman asked, still acting like this was simple conversation.

"Want to, but Pops wouldn't allow that. He took me when I was two and I ain't s'posed to know she's even alive. Last time I asked about her, Pops tried to tell me he made me by himself." It was only when he felt a sudden wave of feminine rage break that he realized he might have said too much. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at him.

* * *

Genma sneezed in an involuntary reaction to the distant and en masse cursing of his name, and immediately regretted it as it forced him out of the Umisenken and into the view of the others on the bus with him. People looked at the man who appeared out of nowhere in shock, and the bus driver stared incredulously through the rear view mirror for a few tense seconds. When the bus rolled to a stop, Genma was kicked off for not paying the fare and ditched among the fields of northern Yasugi as the bus pulled away. With a grumble, the man got moving.

Things had gotten harder as of late. JSDF helicopters were watching for him, and they were starting to use optical equipment to monitor trains and taxiing aircraft to keep him from moving as freely. He had literally been kicked from the top of a train by one of his enemies, left to roll down a hill into a bunch of briars, and forced to rely on less conventional methods for long range travel. Another bus would come along soon enough, though. Yes, it might take him a little longer to sneak rides along the back way, but he'd make his way to his son again now that he had the trail.

Then they'd probably have to flee the country for a while. Maybe they'd go to China. That country surely had some martial arts techniques to integrate into the Saotome School.

* * *

"Hotcha...glad I'm not over there anymore." Happosai said, standing on the fence of a hotel down the street while he smoked from his pipe. He could feel the waves of angry energy from the women where he was before, and his self preservation kept him from attempting to partake in all that ki. It was fine though. He was still charged up, he had a sack full of silky darlings, and all was right with the world.

"Hmm? M-muh-Master?" Soun sputtered. He'd come out to investigate the second burst of angry ki he felt in the distance, only to see the probable cause in front of him.

"Oh! Soun! Nice place you picked out here for the vacation! You should take better care though. My invitation must have gotten lost." Happosai gave a brief smirk to Soun, as if to challenge him to resist, but Soun bowed deeply.

The man continued to sputter to the small terror. "I-it is as you say, Master! I had to rush to assist in locating Ranma to where I didn't manage to tell you. Kasumi and I hurried out to the Nagoya area only today-"

"Ranma? Wonderful boy, isn't he? You'd better shape up in training your daughters. That boy is very far ahead of what I last saw from Akane. I do feel a notable boost in Kasumi's ki though. What happened to cause that?" Happosai's comment stunned Soun deeply, who looked to the man in shock.

"You've...met Ranma, Master?" Soun asked, stunned. How could that have happened?

"Soun, my question first..." That utterance carried a tone which made Soun assume the _Crouch of the Wild Tiger_, much to Happosai's enjoyment.

"Y-yes, Master. It seems that Kasumi met Ranma yesterday and he saved her life this morning from a 400 year old gestalt tiger youkai that haunted the Nekoyama Castle Ruins." Happosai's eyes widened at this news. A merged youkai wasn't something typically survivable for any child. "Ranma employed a ki technique to forcibly desummon it that was seen for kilometers around, but not before Kasumi learned the Shin Neko-ken accidentally. Kasumi later managed to reason out a way to create her own pure ki technique borne of serenity based on what she saw Ranma do, the Shin Neko-ken's ki claws, and her earlier spiritual training. She...learned to dispel my Demon Head technique with it." Happosai noted his disciple's clear embarrassment at confessing that fact. "She's even asked me to start her in Kyudo after we get home so she can stand up for herself. I'm looking forward to cultivating her new interest in the Art."

"Shin Neko-ken? Are you sure it is the true form of the technique?" Happosai asked in a serious tone of concern. While learning her own ki technique was impressive, Kasumi did not deserve the burdens the imperfect form of the Neko-ken provided.

"Yes, Master. She has no fear of cats. In fact, she has gained the ability to communicate with and summon them to her aid somehow. She can call upon the power of the technique at will and remain lucid. She and Ranma are both fortunate to have had the mental and emotional fortitude to achieve the move's true form." Soun stayed in that prostrated position as Happosai digested this information.

"So Ranma learned the technique in that fight too, did he?" Happosai inquired, finding the information interesting. Soun paled at the question.

"N-no, Master. A few days ago, Saotome dug a pit in Kyoto and dumped Ranma in with some starving cats. Ranma emerged with the mastered form of the technique, but no longer trusted his father. When Saotome trapped himself in the pit to try and learn the move himself, Ranma immediately created a ruse and departed his father's company. Saotome has been fighting the police and JSDF regularly, running the length and breadth of the country due to Ranma's distraction, and generally making an overt nuisance of himself to find his son. The negative attention to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts has only been offset by reports of Ranma's good conduct." Soun dare not look up. He could feel Happosai's ki and knew that he was far less than pleased.

"...The ki attack Ranma used. What was it?" Hearing his Master growl out this question and glad that his rage may yet be reserved for Saotome alone, Soun then got up and pulled a newspaper from his gi. Handing it over to Happosai, he showed him the front page's full color image. The newspaper article showed a picture of the Yaotsu Light, which was similar to a light seen in Kyoto a couple days prior. "Eh? This is..."

"I saw this light and sensed the ki myself. It had such power that I would have attributed it to you were the ki not so different, Master. Five meters wide, it tore through the youkai's soul, the fifteen meters of rock and dirt behind it, then launched into the sky and pierced a cloud before exploding. Kasumi said he called it the 'Determination of the Wild Horse' technique. The fact a similar light was seen in Kyoto at the same time Ranma was there also implies...well, he is no less than a prodigy at the Art. That is abundantly clear." Happosai's eyes were wide. When he considered the implications, the old man smiled once more...before openly laughing.

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this is rich! Genma sires the prodigy he always wanted and this happens! That's what he gets for teaching the Neko-ken! At least Ranma's love for the Art means he's spreading it to young women, even without any guidance." Happosai's comment confused Soun before the old master looked to him.

"Soun! Listen to me carefully. Ranma has mentioned the Tendo Dojo to at least three young girls in his travels. A young cook and a pair of orphaned sisters with nothing but each other and the Art. If they come to your doorstep and have the determination to learn, do _not_ turn them away."

"Of course, Master. I will train them if they ask. Was that when you met Ranma, by any chance? When he told them of my Dojo?" Soun asked, hoping for more information. He wasn't really interested in taking more students with Kimiko's current condition. Even if the Master hadn't ordered it, however, he knew Kimiko wouldn't let him turn away three orphaned or abandoned children.

"Yes, I was watching over a pair of sisters in the wilderness who were moving too closely to bears. They were about to be attacked, but imagine my surprise when Ranma launches out and took down a two and a half meter tall bear in seconds just before I would have stepped in. There was a girl with him who knew how to cook who he was already training with, and the orphans showed interest in our Art. They decided to travel and train together, and he also saw fit to recommend you if they had interest in the ground portion of the Art. He did mention how odd it was to split the school apart though, given the nature of Anything Goes." Happosai smiled smugly, recalling the arguments he'd had with his students over the two splitting the art apart in such a way. To hear that Ranma also thought it silly bolstered his pride.

That and the fact Ranma was last seen surrounded by women in the bath who he'd convinced to learn the Art just made his day. That alone was worth the beating.

* * *

Ran smiled as Shampoo took what would likely be the last deep sleep in her own bed for a good while. She liked the young girl who she'd become an adopted aunt to, and could see the girl's future self in her. The child was looking forward to seeing the outside world, a rare chance for Joketsuzoku children who normally spent their lives closely watched and regulated by their elders. Losing them to the temptations of the outside world was a real fear, though Ran would argue that the village had gone too far to the other extreme.

She looked to the photo album which she'd used to tell Shampoo stories of another time and place to ease her into sleep. Ran had been quite surprised to see some new additions in its pages today. There were photographs indicating a new journey which her other self was taking with Ukyo. Kasumi was even in some of them, and Genma was in none. Ran could tell that things were moving for her other self, but also that these items in her ki space were not copies like she initially surmised. She and Ranma were each accessing a _shared_ ki-space. Curiosity striking, she quietly left Shampoo's side and soon began to take stock of what was in Ranma's ki-space.

A few sets of normal clothes, a large array of ancient clothes, a bag of ancient coins of tremendous value, some modern Japanese money, some _future_ Japanese money, the expected camping and cooking equipment, the photo album, assorted paperwork of Genma's that included the marriage contracts and the Umisenken and Yamasenken scrolls, Ukyo's okonomiyaki cart, a heavy floor safe, various decks of cards, a few thermoses, the Gekkaja and Kinjakan with the latter attached to a bike of all things, a retractable prop knife with blood packs, assorted rocks and boulders in various states of pulverization, and a few bags of chestnuts.

Ranma had been quite busy.

Smiling, Ran got an idea. Knowing Ranma would want okonomiyaki sooner than later, she began to write him a long letter. After doing so, she stuck it securely and obviously to the cart and returned all the items to their mutual ki-space. Now she just had to check the cart regularly and wait for a reply.

* * *

Calming down enraged women was never something Ranma was very good at, but this had only gotten worse when he somehow let slip that the man who'd perved on them before was the legendary pervert Happosai who had trained his father and created Anything Goes Martial Arts. That had undone what meager progress he had achieved, and more than a few practice matches of Ping Pong were required to calm the nerves of the athletes. Thankfully, the object of their aggression wasn't him for once or he'd have been airborne by now.

After a couple hours of play, where she'd learned Ping Pong from the Japanese Team, Kurumi gave a large yawn. The girl had trouble keeping her eyes open, and Ayako smiled warmly. "It seems like it's time for the kids to get to sleep."

Some of the children gave weak protests, but were successfully ushered back to the Japanese Team's room. Tatewaki and Kodachi went to the NHK/Kuno combined room with their father and Sachiko Hinata, the announcer from NHK. "Mistress?" A voice called out from within the room on their arrival. It was a literal ninja of all things, Sachiko noted, managing some video recording equipment while in front of a television.

"Ah! Sasuke, did you get it all?" Kodachi asked, excitedly.

"Oh, I recorded the entire training session, Mistress." Sasuke responded, presenting the young girl with what Sachiko recognized as a U-Matic cassette. It was a video tape format replacing reels of tape for industrial, education, and broadcast purposes and had been used to supplement 35mm recordings made that day. "Making high quality recordings can be a little fickle with this system's tracking limitations, but I have managed to make three so far. I'm about to start the fourth."

"Excellent! Ran-chan's abilities need to be immortalized. I wish to keep several copies for my own review, and provide some to the Japanese Team and for Nadia-chan as well! Keep producing them, Sasuke, but use headphones and turn the screen away from my eyes." The girl gave a yawn. "I require my rest." Kodachi started to head to her futon, but Sachiko spoke up first.

"Might the I have copies for the NHK as well? Ranma's a very interesting boy, and people will be very curious about him soon. Any information available would be something worthwhile." Sachiko gave a bow at her request, and Kodachi put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm...very well! All kinds of people will want to learn from Ran-chan after today. Sasuke, make some extra recordings for her of this and of the Sekigahara footage." With that, Kodachi crawled into her futon and put a sleeping mask over her eyes. "Good night."

"G-good night, Mistress." Sasuke's face fell a bit, his own sleep delayed longer. He, however, had little choice. Feeling a bit sorry for him, Sachiko walked over and plugged a second set of headphones into the system, putting them on her head. The taken-for-granted ninja was more than a little surprised as the newscaster smiled and explained herself.

"I know a few tricks to keep the tracking more stable without as much micromanagement. Let me give it a try too, alright?" The dark purple-haired woman gave a smile which eased the ninja and made him quietly stammer a bit.

"O-of course! By all means, Miss Hinata..." Sasuke allowed the woman to assist, and she promptly got to see what was so fascinating. At the point the child summoned a ball of golden energy in his hand, the informant knew that Detective Nogura and Major General Ishida would want a copies of this tape as soon as possible. Of course, she'd send it to her bosses at the NHK too once given the green light.

As Ranma went to sleep across the hall, clung to by Ukyo on one side and guarded from Happosai by a rotating shift of vigilant gymnasts, he remained unaware of the forces in motion around him.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Anon Reader: Yeah, I'll be keeping this story to Ranma save for maybe the occasional brief cameo where it makes sense. Regarding the Chardins, we'll get to that eventually. I have ideas in that regard. As for the value of the coins, Ranma doesn't know anything beyond that they're worth a lot. Ukyo also has no interest in his spending them on her. For the moment, they're saved for a rainy day.**

****Ann: Yes, I think I'll keep the other anime characters out of this particular fic. Might be cameos here and there in the background if I see it as appropriate, but I won't go out of my way to cram the universes together in this fic. Perhaps I'll scratch that itch with a different story.****

**Major Simi: Thank you again!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: A nice idea, and similar to something in an early draft. Ranma had planned to accelerate Ukyo's physical training by injecting his ki into her and using pressure points after workouts to stimulate rapid muscle healing. I felt that was a bit much at this point, so I shelved it. The idea eventually became Ranma forcing Kasumi to exhale water by injecting ki into her diaphragm, but lacking the knowledge and control to do so gracefully. Being able to trigger adrenaline rushes has a risk to it, but can be beneficial in certain situations. Thanks for the idea!**

**firelordeg: Thanks again, and I intend to. Writing this is proving to be more fun than I thought!**

**Golden Light 001: Happosai has an idea of fair play, as twisted as it might be. His morals, while skewed heavily to where he's hardly a sympathetic character, do exist.**

**Rogue15: You're welcome, and I always felt that Nerima alone was a bit confining. Oh, it'll have its place in this story, but it won't be the exclusive setting. I also like the idea of Ranma traveling from time to time and impacting the wider world. As for the other countries seeing what he can do, that began last chapter.**

**Mr. Haziq: The letter trick wasn't meant to fool anyone but Genma, so Ranma wasn't as careful as he otherwise might have been. Now Nodoka and the police know. And yeah, Ranma hopes Nodoka will adopt the two children. She is a woman who had an urge to nurture a child. He can't give her back the four years she lost with him, but he can bring her some more kids to love who desperately need it. Ranma is indeed trying to improve things as he goes, even if the consequences aren't apparent yet.**

**As far as Happosai, he was the one who initially saved them from the bear in the original timeline. It seemed like the best time to bring him in.**

**MicolG: Thanks for the praise and feedback! Your English is fine. While I have been tempted to write a sort of crossover, I've hesitated because of the nature of this story and the amount of content it already has. Maybe I should write something separate if I want a crossover, then.**

**zeynel: Yes, Ranma just introduced international sports teams to the Martial Art and its practical uses. Good? Bad? We shall see. Happosai is certainly of a mixed opinion at the moment with the beating and all, but leaning toward pleased. Kodachi's lack of sportsmanship and warped sense of honor, meanwhile, was one of Ranma's main hangups against teaching her about ki. With that thankfully resolved, he felt it appropriate to teach her.**

**Dumbledork: While it's true that Kasumi has done some passive-aggressive stuff in the manga, I forgive her for a lot of that given the life she's been forced to lead and what she's had to deal with. It's likely the only outlet she has. This Kasumi will be able to more openly do things she enjoys and develop as a person. How will that impact this trait? We will see.**

**I am aware of the Dr. Tofu thing being creepy and Akane looking very young in the flashback, but I felt confusion in that one. Though Akane looks quite young, Kasumi is wearing a Furinkan High School Uniform in the flashback. Unless the uniform for the elementary and middle school is the same as the high school one, which I doubt, that would mean Kasumi could be no younger than 15 (more likely 16 given Ranma 1/2's consistent school age error), and Akane would be 3 years younger than that. Even considering this, though, the Japanese medical curriculum takes up 6 years after high school if I read my sources correctly. That means Dr. Tofu is at least 24 or 25 in the flashback if he's completed his degree. Still rather creepy either way, but at least he had the decency not to act on his impulses.**

**setokayba2n: Thank you, and the girls so far each have an innate skill for ki in my opinion, and some have previous training leading up to it, though only Ukyo and a few in the Japan Rhythmic Gymnastics Team (Olympic-level athletes) have actually tapped into it successfully so far. The others are starting to learn the theory and practice attempts to reach it. Normal children wouldn't have as easy of a time.**

**Ranma does intend to teach Ukyo the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but that is confounded by the fact that it requires emotional control. Children aren't known for having that, so that particular technique might need to wait until she's older.**

**Innotui: Thank you very much! Ranma was never one to be able to hide himself or his skill for long, even when he tried. I've tried to retain the Ranma 1/2 humor and am glad to hear that I've been successful so far. I've also always been interested in how ki likely worked in-setting, and Ranma would definitely work to continue probing its secrets. Especially since he went back with the full ki of his grown self.**


	14. Among the Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note: From now on, responses to only certain key reviews which advance the understanding of the setting or story will be included the chapter. I will still respond to them all, barring ones from guests which don't have the reply link as an option. I also reserve the right not to post ones in the chapter that are too spoiler-ish.  
**

**TJG1: You're very correct. The impact of the revelation of ki onto the wider world cannot be understated. Martial Arts Acting is going to be a very profitable skill to have. Spiritualism, Medicine, Entertainment, Sport, Civil Service, Warfare...all will be impacted. The only reason I don't discuss this in more detail in the reviews is that every single thing you've mentioned is something I want to explore later~**

**zeynel: Oh yes, there will be consequences for the martial arts world. When the modern world is forced to acknowledge the existence of ki once more and realizes that they've truly missed out on something amazing, it's going to be looked into. Nodoka has every right to be furious, as does Soun. Regarding Happosai, you're right. Happosai's love of the Art is notable, and the fact Ranma is spreading it at such a young age elates the old man. His love of children helps that out, too.**

**I know you've all been waiting a while for Ran to arrive. I needed to give Ranma a head start and Ran a means to develop off-screen for a bit. Cologne couldn't be expected to head out without becoming more familiar with her body, either. Three days and nights seemed like enough time. Regarding the Saotome family dynamic, Nodoka will be elated. That's obvious enough for me to say without it being considered a spoiler.**

**Tribun: Genma and Happosai's personalities are very warped to the point where both draw wrong conclusions rather readily. Genma's is parsed through fear of Nodoka's pledge and through Ranma's own readiness to become a Master and let Genma mooch off of him in obligation. Nodoka's personality is a bit less rigid here, as you've noticed, and breaking through the misconceptions that would otherwise have warped it.**

**Regarding the television matter, I've accepted your idea and retconned the chapter with an edit already. I've also made the appropriate corrections. Thanks for the input!**

**As for the rest of your comments? Well...the best I can say is "you'll see".**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Among the Cherry Blossoms_

When Ukyo awoke, she noticed that Ranma had again escaped from her grasp. Her pride once again slightly wounded by his evasive skill, the girl grumbled gently in irritation as she rose from her futon and looked around for the escaped bed warmer. Roughly half of the gymnasts had already risen, which was a testament to her own discipline that she awoke at the same general time as the high level sports team. Natsume seemed to show signs of beginning to wake, but Mariko and Kurumi were still sound asleep. There was no Ranma in sight. The light patter of rain could be heard on the roof and outside, but Ukyo remembered that last night's forecast said it should end by the time the festival started. The rain was of little concern to her, but a few of the awake gymnasts had gone out on the veranda and were watching something. When Ukyo joined them, she finally found the boy she sought.

Ranma stood in the light rain while practicing a slow and fluid kata, his eyes closed with a serene smile on his face. Only those who had carried a heavy burden in life and been freed of it could truly understand the sensation of freedom and quiet elation that Ranma felt at this moment. Oh, Ranma had known in his head that he wasn't cursed any more. It was only now though, as he enjoyed the first rain since finding himself in the past, that his heart knew this as well.

Ukyo held back from shouting out to Ranma so as not to disturb the others and simply waited as he enjoyed the sensation of freedom. It was a strange sight for her, seeing him so content. The fact that she was so unaccustomed to this side of Ranma made her realize that he needed this vacation just as much as she did.

When Ranma was finally done and noticed the others, he approached the veranda to step back inside. He was tempted to pull out the Kinjakan to dry himself, but instead decided to try something else for the sake of training. With a flash of hot ki and a warm wind which blew at the yukata of the gymnastics team members watching, steam escaped his clothes and he found himself mostly dry. He stepped back onto the veranda and smiled, proud of himself, while Ukyo wondered how to do such a thing. "Mornin' everybody! I hope this rain lets up before the festival like they say it's s'posed to."

Ukyo blinked, a bit confused. "I thought you were liking the rain, Ran-chan. You looked happy."

Ranma pondered how best to explain this to her. He pondered for a moment before giving an answer. "I hated the rain for a couple years because of somethin' Pops did. My reason for hatin' it's gone, though. I was just reminded of that. I'm just feelin' free now that it's behind me, you know?"

The brown-haired cook didn't push further, knowing that Ranma wasn't comfortable talking about all the things his father had done. "Well, breakfast should be soon. We should get ready-" Suddenly, Kurumi was wide awake and intruding heavily upon their personal space. Judging from the look in her eye and the drool at the corner of her mouth, she awoke upon hearing a certain culinary keyword and had managed to clear the distance between herself and Ukyo in less than two seconds. Natsume stirred and awoke to find Kurumi's futon recklessly dumped on her head from the sudden acceleration. A few girls had been awoken by Kurumi using their bellies as stepping stones as well.

Three previously prepared okonomiyaki for Kurumi and two apologies from a groggy Natsume later, they finally managed to pull up the futons and left to enjoy their breakfast in the Soviets' room. They were barred entry for a few minutes, however, forced to watch from outside as Sachiko spoke Russian as part of a broadcast with a Russian woman attached to the Soviet Team. Nadia stayed outside with the group of gymnasts to explain what was happening. "Need few minutes. Recording for 'SSSR'." Ranma and a number of the others were confused until it was explained that the spoken 'SSSR', written as 'CCCP' in the Cyrillic used for the Russian written language, was what the Soviet Union called itself. Only once the interview ended were they able to go in and have breakfast together.

The room actually had a few pictures and awards the team had previously won put on display for the sake of the broadcast and there were a few cameras which had recently been used, but things got back to normal soon enough. This was in spite of a moment where Kurumi had ruffled a few feathers by innocently asking 'who's the funny bald man' in reference to a picture of Vladimir Lenin.

Sachiko stayed close to Ranma, talking with him and showing interest in his travels across Japan. She was quietly collecting more information on ki and on Ranma's travels for the police, and could probably assemble all of this stuff to report on at a later date. It was a win-win. Right now, they were discussing weird places in general.

"Monkeys? Really?" The woman asked incredulously. Her eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"Hey, don't mock their skill. I don't know how they learned the Art, but the monkeys of Hourai Mountain are well above what most Martial Artists could handle. That's one of the reasons people don't visit that place anymore. I mean, sure, they ain't gigantic like the animals at Ryuzengawa, but they're still extra dangerous."

Natsume looked frightened at that comment. "So that's why you thought that bear was so easy to fight compared to a Hourai Mountain Monkey."

Sachiko and the gymnasts looked confused and looked amongst each other before Ayako spoke. "What's this about fighting a bear?"

The elder of the orphaned siblings looked a bit sheepish at the question, but spoke up. "Kurumi and I were attacked by a bear yesterday in the forest when we got too close to its baby. Ranma knocked it out in less than three seconds with a kick and some fast punches. At least I think they were punches. His arms and hands were just blurs."

Kurumi and Ukyo nodded in unison, making the women in the room pale. This was even more pronounced when Ukyo pulled out a photograph which the NHK crew had developed for her the previous night. It certainly did show the kids in the vicinity of a bear which had been knocked unconscious. Sachiko suspected that copies had been quietly made for the police by now and were on their way. Tatewaki regarded the image with particular interest and some envy of the skill this clearly required.

The teens and young adults didn't _want_ to believe the children, but when a child who considered bears defending their cubs to be a mere inconvenience warned you seriously about_ truly_ dangerous fauna, it was best to listen. Sachiko gave a sigh as this finally sunk in. "It's not easy to acknowledge that we might not be the apex predators we think we are."

"Nah," Ranma said with a smirk. "That title belongs to Kurumi. She wanted to eat the bear after I knocked it out. At least until she realized it had a baby to care for." Kurumi blushed a little, but gave a grin at the comment. Natsume whispered an 'it's nothing to be proud of' before continuing her meal.

"At least the monkeys are alive and aren't youkai. Some youkai are pathetically weak, or are okay and aren't lookin' for a fight, but others...ugh, well, Ucchan knows what I'm talkin' about." Ranma said, taking a sip of tea. The talk of youkai made the others in the room wonder where the line between truth and fantasy was.

"I still can't believe you used a ki attack to blast apart its _soul_, Ran-chan. I'm sure they saw it all over Yaotsu." Ukyo said in response to this as she gave a shudder at the memory of what she'd seen. A number of people who had read the newspaper about the 'Yaotsu Light' looked to Sachiko with wide eyes. The newscaster, acting as a source of factual authority, responded with a quiet nod of confirmation.

Ranma grumbled a bit as the assembled group listened intently. "It tried possessin' Kasumi when attackin' us failed. I did exactly what needed doin'. I had to brute force it since I ain't all read up on exorcisms and stuff, though."

"Why not tell us about the giant animals?" Ayako asked so as to change gears, since Ranma clearly didn't like this line of conversation. The boy clearly welcomed the shift and started to describe the huge animals while those present struggled to determine if what they heard was a child's fantasy or an esoteric truth. Unlikely as it seemed, Ranma had shown them enough proof of the bizarre for them to suspect the latter.

* * *

Freshly rested, Nodoka sat with a number of martial artist consultants, police officers, and JSDF personnel at a prefabricated JGSDF building set up at the Nekoyama Cat Shrine in Yaotsu. Major General Kensuke Ishida was present and had been showing the troops in the upcoming operation the hole which had been created by the ki attack. The building had a whole room dedicated to the study of the five-meter-wide hole in the ground. Said hole had walls that were vitrified as if created by a form of nuclear weapon. Every single group shown thus far had to be reassured that it was not radioactive in nature.

The soldiers were also shown the area where a Shin Neko-ken Ranma fought the youkai, the stone walls in the area damaged or cut through with slashes. When each was informed that the huge hole they entered through and the smaller cuts in the walls were made by their target's six-year-old child, and that one of the wrecked stone walls was one the kid had been thrown through without much effect before eventually _winning the fight_, those things drive the point home. They were fighting someone who sired a child that didn't abide by typical human limitations.

Layers of bulletproof glass were set up in the hole in the cliff face, allowing Nodoka to see the morning view spread before her. The Kiso River and the large, forested hills beyond did little to distract her. The thought that her child had fought for his very life here was something that Nodoka was keenly aware of. Part of her mind whispered that it was to be expected for a man among men to do such things to protect himself and others, but another part which was growing louder felt compelled to note that such things were not supposed to be mandatory.

More and more, while watching these people who chased her husband to protect the public, Nodoka was realizing that it was the _choice_ to do such things that was honorable. To demand it as obligation was little more than enslavement.

She had wanted to go with Detective Nogura to Komagane, but had confessed her fear that the urge to run off and see Ranma at Takato would have been too great if she went. Ranma and Ukyo needed a chance to rest from their movement, and may simply slip back into their travels if pushed. Since Genma Saotome had gone off-script and was seen heading in their general direction, forces dedicated to the planned assault at Matsue had either worked to slow him down or were attempting to outpace him here to Yaotsu to make their stand. She was vaguely aware of discussion in the room, but her own thoughts were focused on one thing.

Ranma might be beyond her reach for the moment, but she could still confront her husband. Toward that end, the woman had dried her tears and readied her sword.

The attention in the room shifted when a JSDF logistics officer came in and put down a wooden crate. The sudden sound grabbed Nodoka's attention. Grabbing a crowbar, the officer jammed it under the lid and pried it open. Within, wrapped in padded cloth bags, were strange goggles which Nodoka had never seen before. The man then started to speak and Nodoka gave her undivided attention.

"Everyone, you may have heard that Genma Saotome has the ability to conceal himself and turn invisible. Well, you're half-right." Lieutenant Yamada, as his rank and patches identified him, earned himself a few strange looks. "He's not invisible, but inobservable. He has a way of making us unable to perceive him even if he's right in front of our eyes. Thankfully, that trick has its limits. The engagement at Sapporo showed that the man still emits light that can be picked up by cameras and that he still shows up on infrared. It also shows that an observer monitoring him in real time through such things can see him just fine. That's what these are for."

Picking up an example of the goggles, which seemed to wrap around and strap to the head, he smirked. "These are tank operator goggles based on the American-made AN/PVS-4, and part of the new second-generation of night vision systems currently in evaluation. Now, this model has proven problematic. Their resolution is great, but their magnification and brightness are too low to actually be used in their intended roles. As such, they were rejected. But for what we need, they'll work just fine. Keep the zoom on 1x, don't stare into the sun, and the target won't be able to escape even with that little hiding trick of his."

Hideki Yamamura of the Yamamura School of Martial Arts Mountain Climbing grumbled at the goggles as he inspected the rejected military hardware. "Fighting with zero peripheral vision? I don't look forward to that." Seto Tachibana of the Tachibana School of Alcoholic Martial Arts just sat there smugly, one of the few who had no need for the goggles to fight Genma.

"It's the best we have on such short notice. Really, we're lucky to have gotten our hands on this much. All we can do is be as ready as we can be when he comes." General Ishida responded. Complaints ceased and basic training in the use of the goggles began. Nodoka claimed a pair as well, focused on the coming battle.

* * *

As the dawn gave way to day, the NHK news crew started their broadcast from the Takato Castle Ruins Park. They were surrounded by people in assorted types of kimono, from yukata to the even more formal. Sachiko wore a pink cherry blossom-print kimono with a pastel green sash, with her hair done up in traditional fashion, as she started the coverage of the event. "This is Sachiko Hinata of NHK, broadcasting from the Takato Castle Ruins Park for the beginning of the _Takato Sakura Matsuri_! This cherry blossom festival, long considered one of the top three such events in Japan, runs from today, March 26th, all the way through April 30th. It usually starts on April 1st, but early bloomings like those this year sometimes push the date a bit earlier."

Ranma and his group were in the small crowd gathering behind the cameras, wearing kimono of various types which Kasumi had given Ranma. He was thankful that the hotel was willing to launder them. The traditional outfits were of fine quality and had survived the years well thanks to whatever magic had been in that basement's storage area. The girls wore their hair without ribbons and Ranma also wore his hair loose, to avoid being as readily recognized after appearing on international television the previous day. Kuno attempted to convince Ranma to wear a top-knot, while Kocho Kuno offered to give him a buzz cut, but the boy had declined. He and the girls were now listening to Sachiko, who provided context for the event.

"Takato Castle was built in the Sengoku period by the clan of the same name, only to be lost to rival clans. It changed hands many times through both conquest and through reassignment of its masters by the shoguns through the rest of the Sengoku and the whole of the Edo periods. The castle was disassembled in 1871 save for its moat, ramparts, and a few secondary structures. It was then when these cherry trees were planted, many say as a much needed symbol of peace and unity in the Meiji era's unified Imperial Japan rather than a castle which was no longer needed." Indeed, the trees filled the park and had spread to areas outside of it over the past century. Light pink filled the vision of the visitors, even proving a nice display for the visiting Soviet athletes in spite of the lack of cultural symbolism. The cherry blossom represented fleeting beauty and the concept of impermanence to the Japanese, something to be enjoyed while it was available rather than to be lamented as a missed opportunity later.

Given his experiences, Ranma couldn't help but agree with this sentiment. He saw his return to the past as a second chance to live rather than the newest challenge to return to the same old Tendo Dojo from. He felt that he loved Akane in some way when he saw her thought-dead form after the fight with Saffron, but even that didn't fix the abuse that had continued thereafter. Akane's favor seemed impermanent, just like the cherry blossoms.

Ranma was distracted from this thinking when some very familiar ki signatures arrived nearby. Looking over and scanning the crowd he was in, he saw her. Standing near her family was a six-year-old girl in a navy blue pageboy haircut and a yellow kimono with a red sash, brown eyes watching the blossoms with glee. Kasumi and Nabiki were standing next to her doing the same, the latter wearing an honest and pure smile he'd never before seen on her face along with a green kimono with a gold sash. Kasumi wore a light pink kimono which gradually darkened to a deeper pink on the way down to the bottom with a red sash. Soun was also there, holding the handles of a wheelchair in which sat a woman in a dark blue kimono who could only have been the mother of his children. Kasumi's serene smile conspired with Akane's hair color in the woman's features to make this abundantly obvious. Ranma's gaze lingered a few seconds longer than it should have, but he thankfully looked away before he was noticed by the Tendos.

"...Ran-chan?" Ukyo _had_ noticed, however. Her eyes following the group, she immediately noticed Soun and Kasumi. Thinking his recent escape from them to be the cause of his distraction, her eyes narrowed. She grabbed Ranma's hand and started moving away from them. Natsume and Kurumi followed, unaware of anything but the serious look on Ukyo's face. Sachiko couldn't follow due to her job, while the Kunos stayed behind with their father. The children moved quickly and hid inside the old Shintoku-kan school built shortly before the castle's destruction.

"What's wrong, Ukyo?" Natsume asked once they'd gotten far enough away from Soun for Ukyo to calm down. Ukyo hesitated for a moment, unsure on if she should explain but gave a sigh.

"There's a guy out there who really wants Ran-chan to marry his daughter. He runs the Tendo Dojo that Ran-chan mentioned to you. I guess he's supposed to be a good martial artist, but I don't trust Ran-chan with him after what he pulled." The girl focused, peeking out and watching Soun while getting a bead on his larger-than-normal ki. "We can still have fun, but if I sense him coming, we need to move to another part of the park. Okay?" Receiving a couple nods, and a hesitant nod from Ranma, Ukyo smiled. She wouldn't let that man ruin her day.

After Soun and his family had moved along, Ukyo would move behind them with the next group. She was thankful that her camera had a timer function, as she would often set it up and pull Ranma into frame. Natsume and Kurumi would also be photographed with them, the kids having a great time. They explored the old school building, the various walls and ramparts of the temple, a traditional wooden bridge, and assorted other areas. Of course, Ukyo couldn't quite get the shot of the bridge that she wanted without someone holding the camera. She grumbled until she saw a nice looking young man with glasses. "Hey, Mister!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Tofu Ono looked to the group of children in kimono, the one speaking to him holding a camera. She smiled up to him. "Oh? What can I do for you?" The high school student squatted down and asked as he kindly regarded the children. The lack of an adult with this roaming pack of children was a bit odd, but at least they didn't seem to be misbehaving. They all seemed to have more ki than most, now that he focused on them. The girl talking to him was stronger than Akane, and the boy seemed to be even stronger than Kasumi's new level. Perhaps they were with a martial arts school?

"Can you take a picture of us on that bridge, please? I can't got the wide shot I want with the timer..." Ukyo asked politely. Ranma, meanwhile, recognized the future Doctor Tofu readily enough, but said nothing.

"Ah, of course! Let me know when you're all ready." The young man smiled happily as he accepted the camera and got it ready for the shot. Ukyo beamed and grabbed Ranma's hand again, dragging him with her onto the bridge. The two sisters also got into the shot to their left. Ranma smiled, even as he felt familiar ki come up next to him...

"Say Cheese!" Tofu called out on the signal from Ukyo, and a chorus of seven voices rather than the expected four rang out an enthusiastic 'Cheeeeese!' The shot was taken, and Tofu smiled.

"Please stay put, alright? I need one with my camera as well!" Dr. Tofu said, while swapping cameras. The reason was not clear to Ukyo, but was clear enough for Ranma. Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi had all seen Dr. Tofu reading a picture in their general direction and approached the bridge to get in the shot. The two sisters thought he was photographing them, though Kasumi suspected otherwise. The eldest sister simply smiled knowingly at Ranma, but said nothing.

"Alright, I'm ready! Say Cheese!" Tofu called out again. After the group obliged and had a picture taken of them once more, the man smiled and put away his camera. He then walked to the bridge and handed Ukyo her own. "Thank you. I know the girls next to you, so I had to take a picture for them as well."

Akane was embarrassed. "E-eh? You weren't taking the picture for us? I'm sorry!" The blue-haired girl bowed to Ukyo, since she was the one who Tofu gave the camera to. Ukyo was more than a bit confused, especially seeing Kasumi there.

"Well, it is appropriate," Kasumi said with a smile. "to mark our meeting again. It's nice to see you, Ucchan. Ran-chan."

"You know them, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, while Tofu took stock of this fact. It was a bit surprising to run into kids that Kasumi knew here. The girl made a show of putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Just the two of them. I don't think I've met the other two. This is Ran-chan, and this is Ucchan. These are my little sisters Nabiki and Akane...and this is Mister Tofu!" Bows were made by each in turn as they were introduced.

"Ah, nice to meet you..." Ranma said, slightly nervously. "This is Natsume, and her little sister Kurumi. You might or might not run into Tatewaki and Kodachi, we know them and met up with them here, too." The two sisters bowed as well, though Kurumi's bow was a little awkward. She was both the youngest and the least accustomed to employing her manners. In a group that included one Ranma Saotome, that was saying something.

"Girls, where are your mother and father?" Tofu asked the Tendo sisters politely.

Nabiki and Akane simply looked a little confused. The eldest spoke in response, however. "Mommy and Daddy are talking under the tree where they met. I thought they needed some alone time. We're going to see some of the vendors outside the park! Do you all want to come?" The girl asked, smiling. Kasumi didn't seem interested in revealing who Ranma and Ukyo were, at least. Ukyo, meanwhile, relaxed on hearing that Soun and his wife wouldn't be there.

"As long as your Daddy won't be there. I'm still mad about being grabbed from behind like that when he thought I was you. And the other stuff that happened. Kasumi's still a friend though, right Ran-chan?" Ukyo smiled as she looked to Ranma, wanting to join them. Ranma pondered, seeing a hopeful look on Kasumi's face.

"Yeah, we're still friends. Kasumi didn't do anythin' wrong back then. Checkin' out the vendors sounds like fun, too. If we meet any shady vendors tryin' to trick people, I can teach Ucchan how to humble 'em." Ranma said, smirking.

"You already did. Remember Maihara? I _enjoyed_ that one after what he did." Ukyo smiled, remembering that incident with the Gambling King fondly as the group moved. Tofu quietly took up the role of guardian for the flock of children as they went to the road outside of the old castle grounds. After all, it sounded like Kasumi's friends might not be the best of influences.

* * *

Kimiko Tendo smiled, enjoying the scenery as she sat upon the picnic cloth. The rain had necessitated the laying of a tarp under it to avoid the whole thing soaking through, but that didn't break the atmosphere. It was the same on that day, after all. She sat with her husband, enjoying the blossoms with her husband seated next to her. The children were being watched by Happosai, at least as far as the two knew, leaving them some time to themselves.

"The view hasn't changed at all, Soun. It's hard to believe it's the twelfth anniversary of our meeting here..." Kimiko smiled, recalling the day.

"That's right. You were apprenticing at the nearby shrine and wore your miko attire. I was a weak-willed young man unfit to inherit my uncle's estate, being hurried and dragged around to learn lessons meant for my departed cousin..." Soun smiled, arm around his wife as they enjoyed the pink of the petals contrasting the blue in the sky.

The woman laughed gently, recalling the details. "Yes, it had rained that morning, too. You were fleeing a maiden who bore ill designs toward your family's estate, and slipped on the ground here and hit your head. The maneuver of a future master of the Art."

"Indeed." Soun recalled. "Thank goodness you found me first. I don't know what I would have done otherwise. I don't think that she was expecting a judo throw from a shrine maiden. Even today, Mother enjoys telling the tale of your defense of my honor."

Kimiko smiled at the fond memory, though her smile faded a bit. "To think...I couldn't do that for you today. How I've weakened with time...I can't even pick up Akane to hold her anymore."

Soun held the woman more firmly, his expression turning stoic. "I will be strong for us, Dear." Kimiko noted his expression and knew he honestly believed that, but she knew better. As skilled as he was in the Art, it had been forced upon him. She and the girls were Soun's world, and if something happened to her, he would waver. She wanted to convince him and Nodoka to marry once she was gone, but it wasn't the time. This was the time for happy memories.

Gently smiling, she leaned against her husband and simply enjoyed his presence among the cherry trees as they bloomed.

* * *

Ranma had to stop Ukyo from setting up her cart by impulse. It was the type of setting she was used to serving in rather than enjoying for herself. Ramen, takoyaki, candy apples, ice cream, all sorts of fun food was enjoyed. The young boy pondered which stall to go to next, before he and Ukyo heard something which made them do a double-take.

"HAHAHAHA! It won't be long now! You and that Joker are going to be the best of friends until the end of the game!" There, sitting at his usual stall, was the Gambling King. He was in the process of trying to fleece Tatewaki while Kodachi looked on. If they didn't intervene, the Kuno family would probably take a financial hit.

"Hey, Gambling Joker!" Ukyo called out in anger. The voice made the Gambling King freeze in shock as he turned and saw Ukyo. He might not have recognized her and Ranma in passing, but the expressions they bore were unmistakable. "How'd you get outta jail! We thought the cops arrested you in Maihara for this!"

"The police? What did this man do?" Kodachi inquired. Tatewaki was also surprised, and Ranma elected to elaborate.

"He tricks kids out of their money by cheating at cards. The first time we met him in Kyoto, he tricked us. The second time at Maihara, we won and made him give back all the money he stole from the other kids there. He's _supposed_ to be in jail." Ukyo revealed, glaring at the Gambling King.

Tatewaki looked to the man critically, noting that he was sweating bullets. "T-that's not true! I was released by the chief of police after a rousing game of chance for my freedom!" The Gambling King said, which surprised Ranma and Ukyo.

"You mean...you actually cheated your way out of jail? How's that legal?" Ranma asked, incredulously. The man opened his mouth to speak, closed it when words failed him, and elected to grab the pot of winnings and run instead. Ukyo called forth some of her Yakisoba Rope from ki-space, chucking it the man's way. She awkwardly made the rope flail with her ki after it wrapped around his legs, forcing him to become as entangled as possible. Not only did he drop the pot of winnings, but extra jokers fell every which way.

Ukyo approached and glared at the man on the ground. She spoke to clarify matters for the Kunos. "See? He has all those extra Jokers so he can cheat at Old Maid. He was trying to steal your money." Ranma cracked his knuckles, and Ukyo pounded her fist into her hand as she continued. "So the first two beatings weren't enough for you? Fine by me!"

"Now, now. That's not necessary." Tofu smiled, approaching the man...and touching a spot in his back that made his legs give out. Ranma realized that it was a similar move to what the other Doctor Tofu had pulled when Ranma had first arrived at Nerima, but less practiced and without a time delay.

"E-eh? W-what did you do to me, brat?" The Gambling King asked, in terror.

"Don't worry. It's just a little something temporary to keep you from moving until the police arrive. It wouldn't do for you to to get time off of your sentence just because the police took pity on a man for being beaten up by children. No matter how strong they are." Tofu said this without cruelty, but the aged man still took on a horrified expression with his mouth hanging wide open. Tatewaki retrieved the money he had put up, a sizable 20,000 yen, and various children who realized they were cheated were getting their money back as well. As the day had just started, he thankfully hadn't done much damage. "I'll have to wait here for the police to arrive. You can enjoy yourselves, but don't go too far." Tofu said this to the Tendos more than the others, though.

"Okay, Mister Tofu. We'll be good~" Kasumi said, smiling. Akane gave the bound man a look of contempt before moving on with the other children.

"You should be more careful with your money, Tatewaki. I know you have a lot of it, but had your father learned you had been wasteful..." Kasumi looked to her underclassman with concern, only for the boy's head to hang down a bit. Nabiki blinked, part of her having thought the Gambling King's efforts were clever until she saw the consequences.

"It is as you say, Tendo-sempai. Father would not have been pleased had I lost my pocket money in such a way. I will endeavor to be more careful. P-please don't tell him, okay? No harm came of it in the end." Kuno said sheepishly to his upperclassman. Ranma hadn't been aware that the two knew each other aside from in passing, but it seemed that Kasumi went to the same elementary school as Tatewaki in this era.

As Kasumi acquiesced to the humbled kendoist's request, Kodachi smiled as she saw something that interested her. "Oh, look! That booth is selling mirrors! Sasuke broke mine when he was packing it. I must see if they have something acceptable." Ranma walked with the others, more than a bit surprised to see none-other than the innkeeper of the Mirror Mansion. He had a stall on which hung assorted mirrors, as well as offerings of compacts and hand mirrors. Kodachi immediately started looking into those. "My, my. These are antique, are they not?"

"Indeed, young lady! These come from the Mirror Mansion, and have been in its possession for decades and, in a few cases, centuries. Every now and again, I come out to share its contents with the world." Ranma's eye appraised the mirrors and found that a number of them had spots, chips, small cracks, or were otherwise damaged. He soon realized that this was the B-stock, the worse stuff that he wanted to get rid of. The hand mirrors and compacts were in better condition, thankfully, which was why Kodachi had not noticed.

Ranma perceived that one of the mirrors was half-burnt as he regarded the wares. His well-honed instincts compelled him to regard the charred bronze mirror more closely, and he was taken aback with what he saw upon a second look. The part that was not burnt showed his normal body, but also silhouetted was a yellow-tinged and translucent version of his eighteen-year-old self overlaid upon it! Ranma had no idea what to think. Of course, he didn't have time _to_ think before Ukyo spoke up. "What's up, Ran-chan?" Ranma sputtered a bit before holding the mirror to himself to hide its reflection from the girl in panic, accidentally pulling it off of the stall's wall in the process. He immediately felt a weak drain which reminded him of the ki-draining power of his high school English teacher, Hinako.

"Oh, you're interested in that old bronze mirror?" The innkeeper asked, surprised when he saw Ranma take the mirror off of the wall. "That one's the most damaged one, but also one of the oldest. It was in a fire at a shrine many years ago, but I don't know much else about it. I'll take...how about 1,500 yen?"

Ranma hadn't even heard the man and was instead analyzing the mirror. Though it seemed to be absorbing his ki, it wasn't forcibly draining him fully like the stronger 'fifty yen' version of Hinako's technique. It was more like the lesser 'five yen' version that only took what ki he emitted and was easy enough to cut off. The surprise grew as one of the burnt and somewhat jagged corners of the mirror seemed to get just a little smoother in his grip before he cut off the energy flow. This new surprise kept him from responding when Nabiki blurted out "1,000!" The boy and the innkeeper looked to the girl in surprise, seeing her smiling and looking proud of herself.

"Heh heh, I'll take 1,200 yen and not one less," the innkeeper-turned-salesman said with mirth and apparent ignorance of the power in the item he was selling. Ranma, committed at this point, kept holding the mirror as he got out the money and paid wordlessly. Magic was rarely a good thing in his life, but it wouldn't do to let someone else get their hands on the thing. "Enjoy your purchase, child!" The innkeeper stored away the money, having sold what he considered the greatest eyesore among his wares.

Kodachi grabbed the man's attention to show her more wares before Ranma could finally give any verbal response. Ukyo started chatting with Kodachi about her own choices, while Nabiki smiled and stayed near Kodachi. The girl clearly wanted to haggle on the price of whatever Kodachi bought just for fun, but hadn't thought to charge a fee for her services yet. Kasumi, meanwhile, approached Ranma with curiosity and spoke quietly. "Ranma...I'm sorry about what Daddy and Uncle Jiro tried to do. I just want you to remember that I promised not to tell anyone about you and I don't plan to. Your mommy set Daddy straight. You don't have to worry about that happening again for a long time. Just...try to see her sometime?"

His mother? She was involved? He wished he could have been there to hear what had been said if it was strong enough to get Mr. Tendo to back off. "Oh, that? It's okay, nothin' happened thanks to Ucchan and it ain't your fault anyway. She's pretty ticked off about bein' grabbed though. Hey...do you sense somethin' off about this mirror like I do? You're miko-trained. I felt somethin' and figured I shouldn't leave it here." Kasumi blinked as Ranma pulled it away from his body and turned it to her, keeping his own form from being reflected. The girl blinked as she saw a faint violet outline around her reflected image.

"Oh my! This color...it's the same as my ki, isn't it? It's faint, but...yes, I can see Ukyo's green ki around her in this as well. Is that what you saw? Your own ki reflected at you?" Ranma gave a nod. He figured this might be technically true. The ki of his eighteen-year-old self rather than his six-year-old form.

"Well, if that is all it does, I would not worry. I can still ask my uncles on the phone later, though...oh! Nabiki! Please do not insult him with too low of an offer!" Kasumi was forced to go rein in her sister while Ranma regarded her words. A mirror what could reflect the ki of the user and possibly repair itself by absorbing energy given to it. If that was all, it was certainly better luck than most other forms of magic he'd run into. Not thinking much more about it, he carried it along with him to check out the other stalls once Kodachi had finished her purchase. He didn't quite trust it enough to toss it in his ki-space just yet.

* * *

Genma Saotome awoke with a start as his cramped living space was moved sharply. He didn't enjoy this method of travel, especially given the risk it entailed and the Umisenken he had to maintain to evade the sources of ki he sensed nearby, but the man was at the very least warm and hidden. Even the best of military technology couldn't defeat the Master's teachings. He had no way of knowing what time it was, but he could at least see rays of sunlight shining through the holes above him into the confines of this cramped space. The feeling of a good night's sleep was something which was a thankful change, even if he was still hungry.

Pulling out the convenience store lunch box, he started to scarf it down without care of the crumbs he was getting on his immediate surroundings. He didn't plan to stay here long, anyway.

* * *

Akane grumbled as the paper in her scoop fell apart again at the fish catching tank. The stall was a common one at Japanese festivals. One used a plastic scoop called a poi with a paper center and attempted to scoop goldfish out of the water tank and into a cup with the implement. Without skill and finesse, however, the paper part of the scoop would easily tear. For someone like Akane, who attempted to replace finesse with raw effort once frustrated, it was not working well.

"NnnnnnghhHH!" Akane was clearly frustrated, while Ranma hung back, arms up and behind his head. He was tempted to make a snarky comment, but managed to bite his tongue.

"Don't worry, Akane. I'll catch one for you!" Kasumi said, smiling.

"No, Kasumi...I have to do it myself!" Akane said, irritated and at risk of losing her savings. She'd refused a free goldfish from the vendor after failing enough times, and he didn't know what to do. Ranma grumbled a bit, but focused himself. Upon being reminded of Ukyo's spatulas by the general shape of the scoop, however, he had an idea.

"Hey, Akane. Mind if I have a turn and make it into a martial arts lesson?" Ranma asked. This immediately got Akane's attention.

"Martial Arts Goldfish Scooping? Is that a thing?" Nabiki asked in confusion. Ranma shrugged.

"If it ain't yet, it might be after today. I see a trainin' opportunity. Anybody with ki-sense should focus it on this. Ucchan, you're gettin' to where you should be able to do this. Kasumi, you might be headed that way too." Akane stepped aside, curious, and Ranma purchased a few tries with more scoops. They were normal poi, just like the ones Akane had used. With care, Ranma focused and those endowed with the ability to perceive ki could perceive the form and shape of the ki Ranma placed in the scoop. Everyone else merely perceived a golden glow. Even the goldfish scoop vendor could tell as the light entered the visible spectrum.

Kodachi's eyes widened in surprise. "R-Ran-chan? What is that golden glow?"

"Ah, this is for the benefit of the ones without ki-sense. If you concentrate ki enough, it becomes visible. What I'm doin' though, is ki-strengthenin'. It's like what martial artists do with their arms and legs to make stronger blows, but applied to weapons. Like Tatewaki's sword or Ucchan's spatulas." This solidified their attention as Ranma put the scoop into the water and stirred it around quickly, enough to tear that paper apart, but it was still intact and even dry when he pulled it up and caught a red goldfish with the scoop. Once that was done, and the fish was in a bag, he handed it to Akane.

"I can't take it with me, bein' on a trainin' journey and all. Can you take care of it for me?" Akane, dumbfounded, accepted the fish from Ranma. The girls and Tatewaki all attempted to employ the technique after that. Tofu, who had seen to the arrest of the Gambling King by then, had been watching the scene quietly with surprise. His surprise grew as Ukyo quickly actually managed to figure out the basic concept and make it work.

"Hey, this is even easier than trying to make the ribbon move! I'm just makin' it stronger, instead!" Ukyo asked, smiling widely.

"Oh my! I think I understand...let me see...how is this?" Kasumi smiled as she managed to learn it as well, based on how her Shin Neko-ken's ki-claws and her Serenity of the Gentle Butterfly techniques maintained cohesion. Ukyo may have learned it first, but she was envious of the fact that Kasumi's managed to glow into the visible spectrum while hers could not.

"Great job, you two!" Ranma said, smiling. "Though Kasumi, the light show was just so people could see it for...uh...educational purposes. That's what they call it. It ain't part of the actual move. In a fight, makin' it glow is just a waste of energy if you've got the control not to. And the rest of you...err..." Ranma noticed that Akane was particularly upset that she couldn't do it, tears starting to form. Not one to act well when a girl cried, he quickly spoke up. "A-Akane, it just takes time! Ucchan and Kasumi have had their ki unlocked already, so they figured it out quick is all! You'll get there, don't worry!"

"That's right, Akane." Tofu said, smiling as he approached the kids. Ranma noted the man's return and effort to placate the child. "It's something your father and my family know as well. It can be used by a surgeon to make cleaner incisions, so it's important for medicine too. You have people around you to teach it to you, so move at your own pace."

This seemed to placate Akane, her smile even returning to her face as Tofu asked about her new pet goldfish. Ranma sighed in relief. That was a close one...

* * *

"Something isn't right." Major General Ishida said, distracting Nodoka from looking at a photograph relayed to the government from the NHK Team in Takato. It showed Ranma and some girls immediately after he had taken down a bear, which was also in the picture. The television was also on, showing the Takato Cherry Blossom Festival, but nothing of note was shown on screen relating to Ranma. For now, she was ignoring the broadcast.

"What do you mean?" Nodoka inquired, wondering what the general meant. The General seemed uneasy, even though they were as well prepared as they could be. The Martial Artists were suppressing their ki as much as they could over extended periods, and the site was ready for Genma's arrival.

"Genma hasn't been seen or heard from since he arrived in Tottori. I could understand him getting a night's sleep, and I know he's a slothful man, but I thought he'd have been sighted moving again by now. Something's wrong." The General wasn't pleased. Of course, he wasn't used to singular manhunts. He was accustomed to either rescuing people who wanted to be found from disasters or attacking groups of assailants. Following a singular man was as problematic for him as it had been for the police. Still, it made little sense.

"He should have been here by now." The General concluded with concern.

* * *

Ranma took aim with the cork gun. The man who was running the rigged shooting gallery was confident, though he wasn't aware of Ranma strengthening the cork with his ki. Ranma fired the gun, the cork moving at an impressive speed and flying more true than it perhaps should have at the pyramid of ten soda cans. Just before the round would have hit and penetrated with the excessive force, the ki was released in an invisible shock wave. The effect was akin to a close-range shotgun blast, knocking all of the cans off of the shelf...even those which had been glued down. The boy smiled when he heard the crack of splintering wood as the cans were forced to yield, and the dishonest vendor's jaw dropped.

"T-that was amazing, Ran-chan!" Ukyo said in awe. She recognized the crooked vendor from her father's rounds selling Okonomiyaki at these events, including how he glued down some of the targets to avoid having to pay out the prizes. Ranma immediately decided to engage in practicing his own ki-strengthening skills in more exotic ways.

"I still have two more shots." Reloading with another cork, Ranma managed to pop off two more well-placed shots and toppled more equipment...claiming the first, second, _and_ third place prizes. With the increased police presence in the area, which he didn't know was due to the Gambling King, the booth operator had little choice but to pay up. Ranma distributed the prizes afterward. Nabiki got the first-place prize, a Canon AE-1 35mm camera which was highly desired by amateurs and some professionals. She gawked at simply being given such an expensive camera. Ukyo got the Polaroid SX-70 camera she wanted for instant shots, and Akane got a giant black stuffed pig plushie. Ranma almost laughed at seeing her with a representation of P-chan, but managed to keep his cool.

Since Nabiki didn't know how to use her camera just yet, Tofu let her borrow his to take a picture of Akane with her huge plush toy. "I can't believe you're just...letting me have this! It's very expensive!" Nabiki was not used to someone just giving her something that cost upwards of 30,000 yen on sale.

Ranma shrugged. "Eh, didn't cost me anythin' and I don't need it. Better it goes to someone who appreciates it than temptin' a bunch of kids to give money to a cheat." The man glared at the kids as he went to open a crate to get out some more plush toys, but Ranma simply didn't care. That is, until the man stumbled back in shocked surprise. Ranma and the rest of those assembled looked to see a man in a dingy gi leap out of the crate, knocking a bunch of crumb-covered panda plushies into the air with him.

Genma Saotome had found a crate headed for Takato, stuffed himself inside, and it had paid off. Now, his ki visible after being dropped from the Umisenken, the man looked to the gaggle of kids. Genma was not pleased, and simply ignored the irate man who lamented the condition of his prizes. At the very least he'd found Ranma surprisingly quickly. "Ranma, playtime's over. We're leaving."

"R-Ranma?" Akane asked, she and Nabiki confused as they heard the full name of their new acquaintance for the first time and started to make the connection. Kasumi stood in front of Ranma, wearing a stern expression, while Tofu also realized the situation and called to Genma.

"Wait, Mister Saotome!" The martial artist blinked as he looked to the bespectacled high-schooler with light irritation at the delay. "I'm Tofu Ono, a family friend of the Tendos. These are his three daughters. I ask that you reconsider and let us take him to the Tendo Dojo. That's what you always wanted, right?"

Genma was more than a bit surprised and regarded Soun's children for a moment, but crossed his arms in consideration. "Soun's daughters? Tempting, but I'm afraid Ranma's not yet ready. No, Soun will have to wait a while longer. Another fifteen years might be enough. Ten if we really push it."

The stocky martial artist dodged a metal spatula flung at him like a shuriken, and looked to the girl who threw it. He was momentarily surprised to see a light green ki radiating from the enraged girl. He did not recall Ukyo being able to do that just a week ago. "What about me? You engage Ranma to me knowing he's already spoken for, steal my dowry, make my father _abandon_ me, and now you just plan to waltz off again? Get lost!"

"Leave, Pops." That low tone carried more impact than any of the other words said, and made Genma freeze. "I wish ya the best, but I ain't followin' ya anymore. After the pit, I know better. Now get goin' before somebody else sees you and makes trouble."

Never before had Ranma met his father with such a response, and Genma's personality and plans would not tolerate it. Within seconds, the cheating man's stall was but a collapsed and torn memory as the fight erupted into being.

* * *

Nodoka and the Major General watched the television broadcast on NHK General TV in horror as Ranma and Genma battled it out on a road and entered a half-empty parking lot. The martial prowess being displayed was surprising, even though the video failed to do it the proper justice.

"_Why is he attacking that poor child?"_

"_You're coming with me whether you like it or not, Boy!"_

"_Pretty sure the police huntin' you down for child abuse and torture say I don't have to do squat, Pops!"_

"_Child Abuse? Torture? It was all for the Art and you know it! What an ungrateful child I've raised!"_

"_Someone call the police!"_

Sachiko Hinata could be heard yelling at someone to set up the high speed camera typically used for instant replays in sporting events as the madness continued. It was a good thing they'd brought it along for the Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition yesterday.

"_This is Sachiko Hinata of HNK, where the wanted criminal Genma Saotome is attacking his young runaway son, Ranma. The man is known to be guilty of fraud, theft, jail breaking, child endangerment, willful torture of a child, dozens of counts of animal abuse, aggravated assault of police and military personnel, and other charges in his rampage across Japan. It is this reporter's hope that local law enforcement or the JSDF can intervene quickly for the child's sake!"_

Nodoka watched, her heart pounding, while activity erupted in the room. People worked to coordinate the contingency plans.

"Deploying two infantry-equipped helicopters from reserves at Matsumoto Airport!"

"Sending out two more helicopters with infantry from Komagane's staging area!"

"Targets are at the Takato Castle Park Ruins Parking Lot!"

Advance forces from the backup sites were being deployed, but there was no way of knowing if Ranma would last long enough for them to be of any use. General Ishida had been outmaneuvered and could only do his best to catch up. Even if he left now by helicopter, he and the main forces at Yaotsu were still at least a half-hour away.

* * *

To his credit, Tofu had done his best to intercede when words failed. The high school student was skilled for his age in the Art, but he was neither strong nor fast enough to hinder Genma for long. By the time the young man pulled himself from the remains of the cork gun festival stall, he knew he wouldn't manage to protect Ranma from his father.

"Here, Kasumi! Hold this!" Ranma only had just enough time to entrust the mirror to Kasumi before his father charged for him. The child bounded off and retreated to the parking lot nearby, his father noting the sheer speed which his son employed. Thinking it merely the effect of the Neko-ken, Genma was still confident. His son didn't have the control to use such moves well in a fight, and he would exploit his son's reliance on such a crutch.

Soun Tendo soon arrived, pushing his wife along in her wheelchair. He'd felt Genma's presence battling Tofu's and rushed to check on the children. Tofu, bearing some scratches but thankfully not injured seriously, was pulling himself from the debris while surrounded by eight children...including Ukyo. "Y-you're the girl with Ranma! Ukyo! Is he-" Soun stammered, before hearing the sounds of battle.

"Ran-chan!" The young chef paid Soun no mind as she followed in worry, even taking to the branches of the nearby trees to move faster. Again, her worry compelled her to make leaps and travel in a way which most would not have thought possible. By the time everyone arrived, things were developing at an alarming rate. NTV had several cameras on the action, including one high-speed camera normally reserved for slow-motion video for referees to evaluate sports plays. The Japanese and Soviet Rhythmic Gymnastics Teams were present, among many others, some of the former-most having auras of anger manifesting. Even Happosai, who was concealing himself and watching from a tree, observed with interest.

"Are you done running, Boy? We have places to be!" Up to this point, Genma had been attempting to simply knock out the child so he could be taken away from this place. There were too many people for his liking. However, Ranma had proven too evasive to simply be rendered unconscious in a single strike. In that regard, the child had improved notably.

"I ain't goin' with you anywhere, old man! Just takin' this away from those hundred-year-old trees since you're determined to make a nuisance of yourself!" Ranma said, surprising his father. The amount of disrespect was something he'd never had to contend with before. Until the Neko-ken, Ranma had been fairly obedient in his innocence. The look in Ranma's eye was different now.

"Watch your tongue, you ungrateful child! I'm your father and your master, and you will obey! I'm the one who knows what's best!" Genma said with mounting irritation. This, however, seemed to set Ranma off.

"You say you know what's best? You mean that suicide pledge you had me finger paint on when I was two years old and couldn't read? What was so good about that? Or how you tricked Mom into givin' me up to you and pretended I didn't _have_ one? Had to find out about her on my own! Or how about all the girls you engaged me to so you could steal dowries from 'em? Or torturin' me by lettin' me get attacked by starvin' cats?" Ranma was irate and yelled at his father, the child staring at the younger version of his father. Though Ranma loved him, that didn't stop Ranma from being absolutely furious.

Genma, meanwhile, stared at Ranma in shock. Somehow, the boy was informed of far too much and it was causing him to question things better left unknown. The Master of the Saotome School grumbled. "Your mother would have held you back, boy! The training isn't something a weak woman could stomach watching her child go through! For the sake of my retirement, I had to-!" Genma froze. The words that had come out of his mouth weren't the right ones.

"Your retirement, Pops?" Ranma inquired, a bit too quietly as his expression darkened.

"T-that's to say our future! So you might become a Master of the Art as soon as possible! After that, I can retire and-" There it was again. Something was keeping his mouth from obeying his mind. When he sought to lie, the truth would flow from his lips instead!

"Yeah, that's your plan. Hitch me to your friend's daughter so I inherit his Dojo as a dowry, and you retire to mooch off my hard work trainin' students as early as possible. All the other engagements were just practice for swindlin' the Tendos." Ranma's blue eyes regarded Genma with an intensity that seemed out of place on a child's face. He'd long suspected, but this all confirmed it. Kasumi gasped from behind the mirror she was holding in front of her as she watched the situation descend into madness. She looked to Soun, who simply looked at the situation in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"With your needs met, I bet you'd never have let me meet Mom, would you?" Ranma asked, only to be met with some indignant sputters. Genma tried to say something, but abandoned this effort when it became clear that his mouth would not do as he commanded. There was something at work here. Something dangerous. "Let lost, Pops! I ain't your meal ticket or anybody else's!"

The boy had learned everything in the worst possible way. Deception wouldn't work. He had to get the boy out of here quickly and thus decided to pull the big guns. "Ranma, quit complaining! You sound like a girl! It's the duty of a child to care for their parent in their old age, and if you abandon that duty and don't come with me right now, there will be consequences!" Ranma stayed put, wondering what such 'consequences' might be. Genma glared at his son's obstinance.

"I am the Master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I can forbid you from practicing the Art with but a word. I can even renounce you as my heir, and then you'll have nothing. Now, for the last time. Come with me." Genma said, stern-faced as he tried the ultimate gambit to force his son's compliance. Ranma stood there for a time, processing this...the hesitation, however, shook Genma's confidence. "Well?"

The child glared at his father, clenching his fists. He'd had nothing in his life except the art, so Genma's threat to take it away would be a living nightmare for him. That was the whole point, Ranma suspected. "You _could_ do that...couldn't you?" Genma smirked at the surprised response, at least until he saw Ranma square up and take a combat stance on the wet asphalt.

"Then I'd better fix that...I formally challenge you, Pops! For complete mastery of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and everything that carries!" Ranma's response stunned Genma for a moment, before his expression turned to one of complete stoicism. The man had not expected Ranma to double-down and stand against him in this way. Though he was mostly irate at the sheer disrespect, part of him felt a strange sort of pride. It was, in his mind, a last-ditch effort which would enable Ranma to make a final stand and go down fighting. Something Genma could respect, even if only a little.

"Foolish boy. You are clearly overconfident just because you've improved a little." The man took a stance, preparing to battle his son more seriously. "So be it. Don't blame me for what happens, Ranma!" The two squared off, staring at each other for several tense moments, before Genma charged. He delivered a stronger punch than before which was meant to knock Ranma out in one blow, only to find the boy capable of evading and entering his guard. Ranma retaliated with several strong strikes to his father's abdomen, stunning the man before the child did a leg sweep and attempted to knock his father to the ground. Genma leapt away, only to immediately re-engage. As the two battled, Genma smirked.

"You've learned to supplement your strikes with ki? I guess you've improved a hair more than I thought, Boy. But strengthening those tiny muscles of yours will take a lot more ki than you can maintain, and it's not like you can compensate for your reach. I wonder how long you can keep up before you tucker out!" Genma was more impressed than he let on, and started to suspect that the boy hadn't been slacking after all. Conscious ki control was something which separated most of the world's martial artists from the best. With his ability to do so unlocked, Ranma had entered that realm.

"Plenty long enough to handle you, Old Man!" Ranma growled, though Genma was correct on one point. His reach was abysmal because of his shorter limbs. Pondering on how best to rectify it, Ranma pondered using blunted ki-claws to augment it. However, this both cost ki and would be quickly understood. The genius martial artist quickly parsed through his encyclopedic knowledge of martial arts, and hit upon a solution. Shifting his fists into a _nukite_, or spear hand, he mixed his own skills with a technique of Kuno's of all things. He started delivering punches at Amaguriken speeds and using air pressure alone to strike his father with hundreds of ranged blows. Genma had no chance to raise his guard, and Ranma was able to deliver enough force to knock the man away and flat on his rear end with a splash on the wet pavement.

"What...did he just do, Daddy? Was that a ki attack?" Akane asked, stunned. She didn't quite understand what that was, but it looked like magic to her. The gaggle of children looked to the martial arts master for an explanation. Soun, thankfully, had enough enhanced perception to at least _begin_ to see what had happened and piece together what the high speed camera would reveal to the world upon later analysis. As Ranma was able to deliver hundreds of blows in the span of a single normal strike, his hands could easily exceed the speed of sound. With sufficient control, the boy was able to use his hands to create hundreds of literal sonic booms and launch the focused air turbulence at his opponent. Changing the shape of his hands to a more aerodynamic form in the spear hand made it easier to break the sound barrier with weaker sonic booms as a consequence, but enough training would allow normal punches or even palm strikes with larger shock waves to be possible.

"No, Akane. Ranma is simply able to punch so fast that he can deliver many blows which look like a single strike. The speed of his punches alone were enough to create a wind that he launched at his father. A frightening power..." The idea made Soun shudder to his very core. The man hadn't seen that kind of martial prowess in anyone save the Master. Said master remained in his hiding place in the trees, continuing to analyze the skill of the prodigy through the fight.

Genma got up and rubbed his jaw as he fought the ringing in his ears. Ranma had not only gotten far faster, but had translated that speed into air pressure strikes. If he could do that, he'd quickly figure out out the vacuum blade if Genma employed it in this battle. Rather than feeling pride, Genma started to get angry. He was a master in his prime, and his six-year-old child had first blood? It was time to reassert dominance. Electing to ramp things up further, Genma closed in and attempted to beat his student black and blue. It was a shame for him that Ranma wasn't exactly compliant. His fists were often dodged or redirected and the boy was often able to slip into Genma's guard. The Chestnut Fist lanced out to make direct contact at these times, battering the man across his frame through the exchange. Only when Genma finally got a good hit in was Ranma forced back, and even then he merely skid on his feet across the wet ground for a few meters after having absorbed the blow. Ranma was soon ready for more, and Genma puzzled on how Ranma had gotten tough enough to handle a blow like that. What did he do, hit himself with rocks?

"Hnn...a training idea for later." Genma grumbled to himself.

The more the pair fought, the more impressed and irritated Genma became. Ranma's speed wasn't all that had gone through the roof, but so had his defense. His Art had also been refined to a ridiculous degree, something Genma could only attribute to some aspect of the Neko-ken. Perhaps his child had cause to be confident, at least if they stuck with the basics.

The audience gasped as Genma vanished from sight with the Umisenken, Soun included. Ranma quickly felt several strikes against his person when he tried to dodge, suddenly finding himself on the defensive. Genma had gotten used to employing the technique, though Ranma did have a counter of sorts. Leaping away while staying low to the ground, he raised an arm in a block and touched the ground with a finger as he moved. Genma, following his son, was suddenly caught in an explosion of asphalt which tore at his clothes and flesh. The boy was used to it from his Breaking Point training, but Genma certainly was not. A crack was heard as one of the lenses of Genma's glasses proved the victim of this attack.

"That's not fair!" Ukyo called out, responding to the invisible Umisenken. Some of the children agreed, while others simply remained stunned. Soun, however, kept his arms crossed and remained stoic.

"Perhaps, but if this too is part of the Saotome school, Ranma opened himself up to such strikes by making this a battle of mastery. He must be proficient enough to contend with anything that his school has to bear. This being a mastery evaluation of Anything Goes also means that I cannot interfere except as to serve as a witness." Soun said, though he was unsure of if he could bring himself to interfere either way. Genma was still his friend, even though Genma's actions toward Nodoka and Ranma offended the nature of the family man. Could he truly fight to take Genma's child away? He was lucky he had an excuse for staying on the sidelines. Soun was aware of Kimiko turning her head to look at him over her shoulder with suspicion. In time, after Soun tensely stayed put and endured her gaze, she looked back toward the battle. Only then did he let go of the breath he'd been holding.

During this time, while Ranma resisted the various techniques of the Umisenken, Kasumi pondered carefully. How could this be resolved? She wanted to help Ranma, but couldn't do so in a fight. It was then that she remembered what she was holding. A mirror that reflected ki and made it visible. With that realization, the girl rushed to the edge of the battlefield and held the mirror up in front of her. "Ranma!"

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Soun exclaimed in worry as she got close to the edge of the battle. He was forced to let Tofu tend to his wife and chase the girl.

While Genma ignored this as a cry of concern from one of the boy's girly entourage, Ranma immediately recognized Kasumi's intent. The mirror displayed not only himself, but the ki silhouette of his invisible father. Though Genma had concealed his ki from human sight, it was still there and visible to the mirror. Using the mirror to observe his father, as Perseus did to track Medusa in ancient myth, Ranma was able to evade Genma's next blow from behind and smash the man's gut with an elbow strike.

Genma phased back into sight, stumbling from the blow. In his rage, he looked toward where Ranma had been, only to see nothing. With a blink, the man tried to process the lack of his opponent, until he felt a solid strike to the back of his neck. With a groan, he managed to endure and leap away...briefly seeing his child again fade from view with his own Umisenken.

Meanwhile, Soun caught up to his child at the edge of the parking lot holding up a burned looking mirror. "Kasumi, what are you doing? You might be in danger here! Please, come back to a safe distance."

The child shook her head. "Sorry, Daddy, but Ranma's mirror can reflect ki and make it visible...I have to help him by showing him where his father is!" Soun was surprised at the claim. Looking to the fight, and then walking around to see the mirror, he saw that it indeed revealed the ki of the hidden Ranma and served as a counter to the power. The man was conflicted, but gently took his child's arm.

"I appreciate that you want to help him, Kasumi. And a way may yet appear to permit this. But this battle of mastery between Student and Master shouldn't be interfered with. Otherwise, if Ranma wins, he'll always wonder if he could have won on his own. If he had truly earned his position." Soun knelt down, distracting Kasumi and blocking the mirror with his body. "Besides, this mirror helps Genma just as much. Please, Kasumi. Come rejoin the rest of us. It's not safe here."

Kasumi looked to the fight, then to her father. Without much choice in the face of her father's logic and concern, she was forced to relent. The girl could only hope that Ranma found a way...

"T-tch...to think you've even learned that much..." Genma said from his own position back on the battlefield, allowing his surprise to escape at the idea that his son had achieved even the Umisenken. The battered man jumped back, leading Ranma to a particularly wet part of the pavement at the cost of several blows to his person.

Closing his eyes, the man focused himself. Ranma may have achieved the Umisenken, but Genma was the one who invented the technique. Smiling as he heard the splashes of water which indirectly revealed his son's footsteps on the wet asphalt, he delivered a kick which knocked his child into the air and onto his back. Once Genma re-entered the Umisenken as well, the battle became one of splashes, strikes, and the occasional Ranma becoming visible from a hit before soon vanishing.

"I can still find you, boy! Don't think you can out-do me at my own technique!" Genma said, only allowing himself to be perceived long enough to taunt his son. The taunt worked in shaking Ranma's confidence. Ranma was having trouble finding his father, but he'd be attacked with an invisible limb every time he dared to move to attack. Every effort to evade was pursued. The battle had shifted. Moreover, Soun had stopped Kasumi from helping. The boy didn't give up though.

There had to be a way to beat the Umisenken. His father was using it, and the mirror was using it. Perhaps it wasn't perfect and the user still emitted some traceable ki? The boy had to find out. Pushing his active ki-sense to its limits, Ranma tried and failed to find the way Genma and the mirror were able to see through the Umisenken.

But he succeeded in finding his _own_ way to defeat the technique.

As he focused and became aware of the concentrations of ki in the air around him from the fight thus far, as well as the pollen of the cherry blossoms and the other minutiae of life in the air, he perceived movement. It was an empty silhouette of nothingness that became perceptible against the ambient ki on the battlefield. The Umisenken worked _too_ well in erasing the presence of the user, creating a void one could track once their active ki-sense was sufficiently developed.

A flicker of a grinning Ranma briefly failing to contain his mirth was all the warning Genma had before the tide of battle shifted yet again. Ranma started getting in more hits than Genma did, even managing to dodge his father's strikes. An incredulous Genma eventually thought that Ranma was using the splashes of footsteps in the standing water as well, but Ranma's accurate assault continued even when Genma leapt onto a more dry section of the parking lot in an attempt to gain some respite. In attempting to save himself, Genma inadvertently removed his ability to track his child while failing to remove his son's advantage.

"**That's it!"** Genma's anger broke through, dissipating his Umisenken completely due to its prerequisite of emotional control. The man's battered gi was wet, frayed, and torn in various places. His cracked glasses hindered his vision. His anger hindered his judgment. His child remained invisible, displaying a mastery of the stealth technique exceeding that of his irate father. The very concept was a mockery to the exceedingly proud man. "You think yourself my equal? **Do you, Boy?**"

Ranma smirked as his own Umisenken faded, though the child clearly allowed it by choice. "Nah, Pops. I don't think I'm your _equal_." The boy decided to throw in a further taunt to file up the old man. "I'm _better_."

This apparent overconfidence had the intended effect as Genma rushed forward with a roar of anger, attempting to strike his son. The boy, however, allowed his smirk to fade as he tapped into the Soul of Ice. Having determined that the spectators were at a safe distance, he elected to finish this. The wetness on the asphalt quickly turned to frost and ice wherever he stepped as his father charged, being led into the technique's prerequisite spiral step. The audience and camera were able to observe Ranma's footwork as a result, the parking lot being marked with what appeared to be dance steps of ice. None were able to comprehend its meaning right away, with the exception of one man.

Happosai saw the movements and smirked. "Well, well. That brings back memories. To think that I'd see Cologne's moves in a place like this..." When Soun looked up in horror upon hearing the voice in the tree above him, Happosai hopped down and used the man's forehead as a step before easily reaching the ground.

"E-eh? You're the pervert from last night!" Ukyo said, readying her spatulas. This introduction confused everyone further, giving Soun the time needed to recover as he rubbed his forehead.

"M-Master?" Soun asked, noting the pleased expression on Happosai's face.

"Kids, you'll want to hit the dirt by the time they reach the center of that circle. Watch carefully and brace the cameras with something, because this will get rough." Soun quickly locked Kimiko's wheelchair and braced it against a tree, shielding her with his own body. If the Master was actually giving them a warning, this could be _bad_. Knowing who Happosai was due to his often newsworthy panty heists, Sachiko Hinata complied by rushing to brace the high speed camera. Her crew did their very best to keep reporting.

His son's movements registered in Genma's mind as unusual, but Ranma's taunts and jabs kept the man angry enough not to question his course of action. He kept attacking and hammering, trying to get a hit in, even as he was led into a spiral by his disobedient child. When they got to the center of the circle, Ranma struck. His fist surged upward, though the height difference meant that Genma wasn't just sucked into the tornado. No, the updraft formed right under the man's chin and struck him full force as it erupted into being. The spiral of their combined energy tore through the parking lot and rose into the air as a tornado, shaking nearby trees and making people shriek in fear. The news crew managed to hold the cameras in position, though one of the cheaper cameras was unfortunate and its lens shattered. Some of the microphones were also damaged.

* * *

"Target area is too turbulent for landing! 'Plan A' no longer possible! Commencing 'Plan B'!" A radio operator conveyed from a JSDF helicopter in the air near the battle. Four imported UH-1B Iroquois, known domestically as _'Hiyodori'_, had flown in as pairs from Komagane City and Matsumoto Airport. Determining a direct on-site landing to be too risky, they elected to land at further points from the battle in progress and let their infantry force proceed the rest of the distance on foot.

* * *

The group watched in helpless awe as the ki-charged air buffeted them to a degree far less than Genma was enduring. Kasumi held the mirror as a shield in front of herself and her little sisters, straining to keep them safe...only for the mirror to glow a brilliant white. The wind around the children lessened as the mirror absorbed Ranma's cold ki and promptly repaired itself to a pristine state, and also served to disrupt and reflect Genma's hot ki. This was a surprise as well, but one which was not considered too deeply before the tornado finally ceased.

It was quiet as cherry blossom petals and a very fine snow made from the water on the asphalt drifted to the ground, kicked up by the tornado. The transition of winter into spring was embodied for those fleeting seconds by the aftermath of the technique, until the quiet was broken by Genma Saotome plummeting to the ground and impacting hard to make a half-meter-deep crater in the asphalt. The man, clearly unconscious, had taken the full brunt of the initial updraft and the winds of the tornado thereafter.

"Hmph. Looks like my win. Enjoy your nap, Pops." Ranma said as he looked upon the battered man. Satisfied that Genma would be alright and was merely unconscious, the boy turned his back on his father and walked away.

* * *

Nodoka rode on the helicopter en route from Yaotsu with the General Ishida, his aides, and a few of the various martial arts contractors. Their eyes were glued to the 5 inch black and white screen of the suitcase-sized portable television which had been hurriedly bolted to the frame of their transportation. Audio was hard to hear over the rotors, even with the headsets they'd been provided, but the sound still came through.

The woman was not pleased with the revelations which had been confirmed by Genma's lips. Her husband never had any intention of returning to her. Ranma was never supposed to see her again and was to live solely to assure Genma's financial independence from her. The contract, which she had clung to for four long years, was made in bad faith. Her grip on the ever-present bundle in her lap tightened.

She then watched Genma do worse and try to coerce their child to go along with his plans by threatening to take away the one thing Ranma had been allowed to have in his life, but Ranma did not stand for it. Instead of settling for the privilege of pursuing the Art by being obedient in his father's schemes, Ranma challenged his father and secured it as his _right_. The conclusion of the battle was one that had Nodoka in awe and had secured her child's freedom from his parasitic father. That, at the very least, pleased Nodoka.

That pleasure faded quickly, however. Kasumi handed Ranma something circular and reflective, and Soun attempted to approach Ranma to speak to him. Ukyo shouted something in warning, getting between him and Ranma. Nodoka didn't even need sound to understand the situation. Ukyo considered Soun a danger because of his conduct at the Nekoyama Shrine.

"Oh no...P-please, Ranma. Don't leave again..." Nodoka pled, her voice drowned out by the rotors as the helicopter did its best to arrive in time.

* * *

"Stay back, you creep! I remember you! You're one of the guys trying to get Ranma married!" Ukyo called out in irritation. She had her spatulas out, ready to fight, while Soun tried to placate the angry girl. The child hadn't forgiven him for what happened, and clearly had no reason to trust him.

"I'm not here to force anything right now, Ukyo. We'll find an honorable solution for this. Just-" Before Soun could do much to resolve the situation, he was interrupted.

"Soun! Go check on Genma. When he wakes, inform him that I recognize the _transfer_ of the title of Master from him to Ranma, and then keep him from interfering with Ranma's departure." Happosai ordered while taking a puff from his pipe with his eyes closed. These words surprised Soun immensely.

"T-transfer, Master? Wait, departure? You intend to just let Ranma leave?" The mustached man asked, for clarification. Happosai's eyes opened to give Soun a glare which made the man freeze.

"Genma only ever taught one student in spite of his position, Soun. That student went through things no child ever should, just so Genma could then leech off of the fruits of my Art like a parasite. In practice and intent, Genma has disappointed me and proven unfit for his position. Besides, Ranma's exact challenge which Genma accepted was for _complete_ mastery of the Saotome School, and that is what he now has." Happosai's icy tone made Soun shiver as he conveyed his intent to use this to effectively revoke Genma's mastery. Still, Soun couldn't rightly blame him. As much of a friend as Genma was, he had abandoned his wife and abused his son. The anger at Genma eventually won out over the urge to keep Ranma here. The small man then waved his hand in a motion of dismissal, reminding Soun of his task. The man obeyed, looking back to the children only once before leaving to tend to his fallen and dishonored friend.

Happosai looked to Ranma and smiled. "Hello, Ranma. You probably don't know me, but I'm Happosai. I'm the Founder and Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and your father's and Soun's Master. Congratulations on taking your father's place." The man was pleasant and cheerful, probably because Ranma was still a child. The meeting was like night and day from the Happosai that had demanded subservience from his male half and skinship from his female one.

"Ah, I found out about you! But not from Pop. He tried to keep you a secret like he did Mom. Pops had the Saotome School, Mr. Tendo has the Tendo School, and you have the Founding School. Right?" Ranma said cheerfully as he maintained the 'young child' act so as not to arouse suspicion. Happosai wasn't happy about Genma not mentioning him, but at least Ranma had found out through other means.

"That's right! Genma was in charge of his own part of Anything Goes, but the two schools still answer to me. Grandmaster, then Master, then Student. Of course, I intend to teach you more of the Art in time and perhaps have Soun assist as well. For now, though, you are responsible for the three students you've taken on. Your training journey can hardly end now, can it?" Happosai gave a wink, and Ranma understood. Happosai's priority was the spread of the Art. If Ranma was doing more to spread it than his father, of course the old lech would give Genma the boot after all of this.

"No, it can't. Thanks, Grandmaster!" Understanding, and maintaining the act of respect, Ranma stepped back away from the others and pulled out a bed sheet from the sleeve of his kimono. Cameras rolled as he used the sheet to conceal a space from view just long enough to summon the okonomiyaki cart and the Kinjakan into being. Nervous applause from the apparently impossible magic trick was ignored as Ranma took a pre-made harness made of pipe and slid it onto the handles of the cart. Ranma then attached the Kinjakan to the harness to where the whole thing resembled a rickshaw. The rushed boy noticed Ran's letter when he hopped atop the cart, and his face bore a look of significant confusion, but he then stuffed it inside the chest of his kimono without doing more than looking at who it was for. He'd deal with it later. They had no more time to waste. "Ucchan, Natsume, Kurumi! Hop on and hang on!"

The trio was compliant, promptly getting on the makeshift vehicle with Ranma. "It was fun, everybody! Sorry we have to cut the vacation short!" Ranma called out to the Tendos and the Kunos. Tofu and Kimiko were only now beginning to understand what was happening when the Kinjakan's disk started to spin and pull the cart and passengers along with it. It sped along to the east while Soun and Genma were indisposed.

Happosai gave a pleased smirk as Ranma escaped, wondering what the outcome of this would be. He was soon aware, however, of someone approaching him. Turning to look at the kimono-clad woman, the pervert in him threatened to come to the fore.

"Hello, I'm Sachiko Hinata from NHK. I understand that you are the Grandmaster and Founder of the martial arts style the Saotomes employ. Might you be willing to give commentary on what we've seen today and about Anything Goes in general? There are many viewers who are very confused by what they just saw." Happosai was aware of the microphone being held in front of him, as well as the woman's beauty. Should he partake in her company, or enlighten the masses about his Art? Such a difficult choice...

* * *

"Gruuuhhh...w-what happened?" Genma groaned, sitting up in the crater he'd made. He wasn't recovered from the fight yet, but he'd be fine in time. Waving away some people with first aid kits, he took note of Soun as he approached. "Tendo. What are you doing here? Where's that ungrateful boy?"

Soun's expression was one of pity, even with everything that had been revealed. Still, Genma had trespassed heavily by abandoning his wife and abusing his son. Genma even planned to use the Tendo family for his own ends. "Saotome. You lost the fight. I don't know what you were thinking, accepting it as a mastery challenge of all things, but the Master is here as well." That made Genma tense up, as Soun knew he would.

"The Master...saw this?" Worry that was a short step away from horror crossed Genma's face.

"He did, and he heard you as well. The Master knows you intended to train no one but Ranma and then compel him to spread the Art in your stead. Saotome...your son did not earn a new mastery. Your standing has been _transferred_ to your son by our Master's own word. You are no longer able to teach the Saotome School." Soun felt for his horrified friend, he really did, upon seeing that expression. While a parent wanted their child to succeed them one day, the manner in which it happened to Genma was horrible. Even if it was richly deserved.

"B-but...Ranma's training wasn't even complete! How could he be a Master at the age of six?" Genma complained to his comrade, but Soun wasn't the one who needed convincing. Besides, Ranma had clearly fought with a complete knowledge of the Saotome School. Genma struggled to understand how this could include techniques which Ranma had never been formally taught. Had the Neko-ken somehow unlocked his memories of every technique he'd ever seen? That had been when things all fell apart, after all.

He should never have tried to teach his child that technique. It had changed his child irrevocably.

"The Master believes Ranma to be better suited. He already has three girls his age seeking to learn from him and sharing on his training journey, one of which whose ki he has successfully unlocked. You know how the Master feels about the prospect of young women being brought into the Art." Soun reminded Genma of their perverted master's preferences. While he used women as a source of energy, he also liked them to be strong and for his Art to spread far and wide. Ranma was starting to do just that simply by pursuing the Art on his own terms. Add to that the fact that Happosai favored children and there was little surprise that he'd see Ranma with favor.

When Genma looked back to his son and the Master in the distance and saw Ranma pull out a cart of all things from his ki-space with the ease of a magic trick, Genma gawked. When he saw the boy take out a clearly valuable weapon and affix it to the cart, he panicked. And when the boy sped off in the makeshift vehicle, he attempted to pursue. "Wait, you ungrateful boy!" Genma bellowed, only for Soun to cut off his movement. The stockier man with glasses was surprised at the movement of his long-time friend.

"You abandoned your wife and intended to leech from our children and the Art like a parasite. The Master has ordered me not to allow you to pursue Ranma. Nodoka and Kimiko would be inclined to agree. Let it go or face me in your weakened state, Saotome. Defeat me, and you will still contend with the Master's ire." Genma wanted to rage at this comment, but he knew from looking at Soun's expression that doing so would solve nothing. He took on a stoic expression and assumed a stance.

"I will forgive this, Soun. You have no choice. I only hope you return the courtesy, because I have no choice either. You order me to abandon my son, after all." Standing in front of each other, the slightly more skilled of the martial artists in question weakened by the battle with his son, the pair exploded into action as Takato Town was graced once more with a display of martial prowess.

* * *

Happosai had initially tried to grope the news anchor while being interviewed, but her reminder that children were watching and a pinch from the nearby Kimiko made him behave himself. To a point, at least. Sachiko had seen Happosai's file, but was not prepared for what she heard. "So you're saying one of the most advanced hybrid martial arts in the world was developed for the purpose of...stealing women's' underwear?" Sachiko asked in an effort to confirm the story, more than a little stunned at the truth.

The pervert gave a sage nod, unfazed by Genma and Soun's battle in the background as he carried on the interview. "That's right. Of course, it's not just for what they represent. Items which are worn close to a person hold on to their ki. Healthy women produce a ki I can process and use to extend my own life. Why, I have been around since the dawn of the Meiji era, and yet I'm able to fight at a level beyond what normal people can ever hope to dream! Of course, panties were less common back in those days. The competition for them back then was fierce..."

"And what of your students? Do they too have this ability?" The woman asked, worried that the school was training people in this manner. Happosai shook his head, thankfully.

"No, though one young girl can absorb ki from people directly so as to mitigate her medical condition. Otherwise, none of my students have the ability. Soun is very loyal to his wife even with her being in this wheelchair, Genma doesn't have the skill required, and Ranma far is too young to appreciate women in spite of his massive potential. I still look forward to seeing what he can do in ten or fifteen years' time, and can't help but feel that Anything Goes Martial Arts has a bright future." Happosai finished with a smile. He didn't even react when Genma used the Umisenken to momentarily evade Soun and knock him into a festival stall, making it collapse on top of him.

It was then that Kimiko spoke to clarify matters. Letting Happosai describe the school without a filter could be very bad, after all. "In spite of its origins, Anything Goes is a very versatile and powerful Art which has split into a number of Schools with different purposes and doctrines. Grandmaster Happosai runs the Founding School as the only one involving undergarments, my dear husband Soun Tendo runs the ground-based Tendo School, and the Saotomes have the aerial-based Saotome School. When Genma attempted to use his authority as Master of the Saotome School to force Ranma to obey him, Ranma responded by taking the school from him by formal challenge. Now the Saotome School is Ranma's to do with as he pleases. Within the bounds of reason, of course." Kimiko could see the look on Sachiko's face and continued.

"And no, it is not common for a six-year-old child to become a Master by any measure. Ranma seems to be an absolute prodigy with the work ethic to take it further. I can actually attest that the child _held back_ several devastating techniques. Ones he has previously used to save my eldest daughter's life. I understand that the police are still struggling to come to terms with the incident, but at the very least accept his role." Kimiko's words were not a surprise to Sachiko, but they probably would be to the world at large. Of course, the newscaster didn't have much time to reply before she noticed Happosai's expression turn a bit more serious as his eyes turned toward the west.

"Hmm? What is it, Grandmaster?" Sachiko queried when his attention shifted. The sound of running feet on wet grass could be heard, and the camera took aim. Working to surround the parking lot, newcomers in JSDF uniforms moved readily with machine guns, stun grenades, knives, gas canisters, and night vision goggles with gas masks. The truly unusual thing, however, was that the head gear was all contained inside a theme park worker's helmet based on the titular character from Hello Kitty.

Various people still watching were surprised by the dichotomy of armed soldiers wearing such a childish piece of attire, but it had purpose. Genma's shaking knees seemed to confirm the reason for their attire, and Happosai groaned. "Hotcha...so you went and burdened yourself with something unnecessary, Genma." Happosai said with irritated comprehension.

"Genma Saotome! By order of both the Emperor and the Diet of the State of Japan, you are hereby ordered to surrender to the Japan Self Defense Force! This is your only warning!" One of the men called out, clearly irritated at having to wear that silly helmet. At the very least, it had the intended effect. With these new interlopers, the battle would be different. The Saotome School wasn't as good at dealing with multiple attackers as the Tendo School was.

Genma struggled with himself, wondering how to proceed, before clenching his eyes shut and yelling to the soldier. "I-if you want me, you will have to do more than wear s-silly hats and talk about the Emperor!" Trying to think of the cartoony helmets as those of foxes instead of cats, he slipped into the Umisenken with some difficulty. The soldiers' eyes tracked him, however, and the battle resumed.

Happosai didn't seem to be that impressed. The soldiers didn't seem to have much in the way of martial arts experience or strong ki. The best they could do was stall for time. "Hmph. While my idiot disciple endures the consequences of his actions, do you have any other questions? I can explain the origins of some of the moves that Ranma used today. A number of them came from this ancient tribe of women in China I visited about ninety years ago..."

* * *

"Great job, Ran-chan! You're the Master of the Saotome School now! That sure messes up your daddy's plans!" Ukyo grinned widely. Seeing Ranma literally beat Genma into the ground had been cathartic and something that Ukyo enjoyed immensely. "What were those other moves you used, anyway? You two went invisible, and then _POW_, tornado!" As the vehicle sped off through the forests and into the Akaishi Mountains, Ranma reinforced its ki. The ride was admittedly a bit rough, but the children were made of sterner stuff. Natsume and Kurumi paid rapt attention, in awe of what they'd just seen the boy do.

"Well, the stealth technique is one Pops invented. It's called the Umisenken, and he made it for stealin' stuff. The entry-level technique of the Umisenken makes you imperceptible. It has a flaw Pops doesn't know about that I used against him. The other technique with the tornado is called the Hiryu Shoten Ha. It turns your opponent's fightin' spirit against them if they ain't in control of their emotions. Both are techniques that ain't easy for kids to learn unless they've got some emotional control or a weird upbringin'...but I think you could eventually learn it, Ucchan. There's a lot to learn before you get there, though." The town of Takato faded from view behind the foothills of the mountain range as the children moved along, rushing to get clear before anyone could pursue.

Natsume sat in thought as the two slightly younger children spoke. She had wanted to get strong enough to defend Kurumi, and Ranma was nice enough to train them and even take them to see his mother to try and find them a place in the world. He might in time become their new family, but for now... "Then we'll just have to follow you until we're able to do such things, Master."

Ranma blinked at the word, very surprised to be called such a thing. He couldn't tear his attention from the lands through which he steered, but he did stammer. "N-Natsume? What did you just..." The slightly older girl smiled at the boy's surprise.

"You're a Master, and you're teaching us. That's official now, right? That means you're my and Kurumi's Master. Maybe Ukyo's too?" Natsume recognized Ranma's new authority with a formality he never expected. Kurumi paid close attention, and Ukyo considered Natsume's words with care before she finally responded.

"I-I don't know. Even if Daddy...abandoned me...I'm still a student of his school. Can I really call someone else my Master?" Ukyo was unsure of if she should commit to being Ranma's student formally, even if she knew that she was getting the full benefit of such already. "I need to think on that, Ran-chan. Sorry."

Ranma gave a light sigh of relief. The idea of Ukyo calling him 'Master' was a strange one which was hard to process. In the future, he would have been overly proud of it and even insisted upon it to the point of becoming an irritant. Friendship was something he felt that he was starting to understand more deeply now, though. "Don't apologize, Ucchan. I just challenged Pops because I had to either give up my future, give up the Art, or seize the Art _from_ him. You're still my best friend and I'd still be teachin' all three of you either way. I ain't makin' you call me anythin' you don't want to call me." As Ukyo clung to and hugged a surprised Ranma out of relief, Natsume simply considered the attitude to be one more reason Ranma was worthy of the respect the title carried.

"Speakin' of teachin'," Ranma continued, "this ride's a good time for me to teach you and Kurumi how to sense ki..."

* * *

At the outskirts of the Joketsuzoku village, Ran stood with Cologne and Shampoo. The young woman was puzzled, unsure of why she hadn't gotten a response from Ranma. She'd attached the letter to the okonomiyaki cart, and it had been pulled from their shared ki-space. Perhaps she was just being impatient. Ranma had other things to tend to if he was training Ukyo. Ran's gaze went to Shampoo, who was beating up Mousse for trying to sneak along with them. Even the threat of having his memories wiped didn't dissuade the boy.

_'Mu Tsu, leave Xian Pu alone. You are not coming with us. That is the end of the matter.'_ The youthful Cologne said with a measure of restrained irritation.

_'You can't fool me! You're after that Luanma guy I heard the council rambling about! The young god killer! You're going to try to force Xian Pu to fight him and marry her!'_ Mousse didn't like the idea of some other boy their age being anywhere near Shampoo, in any era. Ran took note of this and watched very carefully for Cologne's response. She wasn't too keen on Ranma being railroaded into such a thing either.

_'Mu Tsu, we already have that boy's blood in the tribe in the form of Lan. What happens happens, but I am going after the ancient enemy Happosai to regain our treasures or to take his head. That alone is my mission. To maintain my clan's, including Xian Pu's, honor. Not that it is your place to question or complain. My great grandchild is not yours to claim or control.'_ Mousse was a bit eased with the explanation, even if he didn't like the idea of her leaving or the implication at the end, but Ran noted that it wasn't a true denial. It just sounded like one. She'd heard enough of Nabiki's efforts to know.

_'Come back soon, Xian Pu! I will be training to face you again!' _ Mousse said with confidence while facing Ran. Shampoo was irritated, wishing the boy would just drop that and be a friend instead.

_'You won't win against her if you can't even see her. Wear a stretchy head strap or something. The other you wouldn't have been cursed or run into half the trouble he did if he just kept his glasses on his face.'_ Ran conveyed, taking her finger and pushing the bridge of Mousse' glasses down off of his forehead and onto his face. Realizing who he was speaking to, Mousse stepped back in surprise. The boy hadn't taken to Ran well, but he knew she was right. His future self became corrupt and sent the 'god killer' back with a forbidden technique over his eagerness to seize Shampoo from a man who did not want or claim her. His efforts had also gotten him cursed due to his own ineptitude. Because Ran was older and stronger, Mousse simply grumbled lightly in response to the advice. _'Ranma did not desire a wife then and does not want one now. While not malicious, he would rather not interact with the Joketsuzoku, Musk, or Phoenix People at all. We burdened him unduly at every turn.'_

Cologne understood Ran's statement clearly. It was her way of saying that trying to engage Shampoo to Ranma was a bad idea from the onset. Still, such a thing wasn't Ran or Ranma's decision in her mind. _'Xian Pu, come along. It is time to start our journey!'_

The girl had been nervous when leaving home, but now wore a huge smile as she waved to her mother and father. She did not wave to Mousse, because he didn't warrant it at the moment. _'Now, I go on my first mission! See you later, Mother! Father!'_

A smiling mother and a crying father waved back and saw her off, the trio of martial artists heading out to cross the bulk of China and intercept their target in Japan. The retribution of the Joketsuzoku was ninety years in coming, and would not be denied for much longer.


	15. Journies Resumed

**Author's Note: Upon seeing Pink and Link's names, Pin Ke and Lin Ke in the manga, I realized that Ku Long's family name is possibly Long, not Ku. I thought it would follow eastern convention though, so I'm really confused. Do I need to retcon the name? I might go for Tso Pu (Soap), since it would imply a link to the "Pu" family that Xian Pu is part of. Also, I apologize for the delay since the last chapter. This one is shorter in part because I had trouble with pacing at the end if I pressed further. It felt like it moved too fast if I continued it without a break indicated by a chapter change.**

**Elsil: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm doing what I can to subvert or elaborate on fandom, while exploring the canon. This is a hybrid of the anime and manga, as well.**

**1) Tanya hasn't gotten back to the Soviet Union yet to be punished, and she'd really be punished by them for being caught and inconveniencing them. Happosai doesn't care about their punishment. Besides, it's supposed to be a bit much. Few truly deserve Happosai's worst. I just had to be careful with how dark I went with it.**

**2) I got the name while looking around Rhythmic Gymnastics competitions of the era, and am also a fan of Nadia from Secret of Blue Water. As such, I decided to use it as a double-homage.**

**3) Oh, there will indeed be changes. :3**

**4) True. I wanted to give Ranma a headstart in that regard. It will still likely take time for Shampoo and company to get to their destination.**

**5) I'm thinking harem fic, personally, though a lot of people seem to consider it an Ukyo fic because the others haven't featured as strongly and I haven't added other names to the listed characters yet. Ukyo will also be a stronger contender than in canon for various reasons.**

**Well, for one thing, Genma is barely a master. He is the minimum bar of a ki-capable master of Martial Arts outside of specialized disciplines. His ki control is geared toward concealment and sneaking rather than overt combat, and he otherwise can't do much aside from reinforcing his own body, even in 1989. In 1977, I figure he's only been a 'master' for a couple of years and had inferior skill in spite of being in his prime. Of course, he's still better than Soun, since Soun has been stuck in a Dojo outside of training with Happosai. Even now he's starting to lapse. Regarding crossovers, I may consider brief ones that serve a purpose but otherwise steer clear of forcing universes together that otherwise won't fit naturally. Your suggestions are distinct possibilities.**

**Honestly? Kimiko could go either way at this point. While a fic with Soun and Nodoka seems like an interesting perspective and something this Kimiko is indeed planning for, the backstory gives Ranma all the tools and timing he needs to attempt to intercede. There's a storyline point far later that makes me lean one way over the other, but I shan't say more on that matter yet.**

**I concede that the flow of the fight was difficult there. I am not 100% happy with it, but I would also have been breaking away from person to person rapidly and making lines everywhere. I figured that their being in the same physical location and able to see each other made the lines unneeded, but I suspect this to be untrue.**

**Politics will indeed have consequences, but I think I'll let those be a surprise.**

**Tribun: Yeah, Ranma knew full-well that Genma would normally try to weasel out of such consequences or act like it never happened. Ranma also knew that television cameras and every authority figure in Anything Goes was there to watch the battle to prevent him from being able to do so, and went for it. Genma didn't know this, or he'd never have agreed to the challenge. Genma isn't stupid, but your assessment of his character is 100% correct. Genma also wouldn't stay in one place for long if he could help it, though, unless it's the Tendo Dojo.**

**Happosai is also as you say, though he's since learned how far to push in most cases without making the government willing to act. He's a hassle for them, but he'd be more trouble to take out than he's worth.**

**The Joketsuzoku will probably have to deal with the consequences, especially since the video recording clearly caught the icy footsteps of the spiral dance and the thermal cameras in the military helicopters could show the other half of the story. People have half the technique to analyze there and the JSDF military has both halves. The speed and defense benefits Ranma achieved using their Wushu will also be noted by the world, including the Chinese Communist Party.**

**You're right about Genma not being invincible. The government has developed a counter to the Umisenken, after all. However, that counter eliminates peripheral vision while adding an imbalanced weight to their heads. Genma, meanwhile, is unnerved and weakened from a fight. Only Soun is at 100%, so it's anyone's game.**

**The mirror has a name, but Mirror of Truth is a good stand-in for that. The reveal of its true nature might be a while in coming.**

**Ranma will indeed read the message from Ran once he gets a chance. I'd intended to do it last chapter, but the pacing didn't allow it to happen without making it feel clunky.**

**I don't think that school always starts on April 1st, but rather the first Monday in April. As such, I'd planned for the school year to start on Monday, April 4th, 1977. If this is incorrect, however, I have the leeway necessary to change it. Let me know.**

**Oh, Akane will change in various ways. She'll never quite have the same delusions she had developed in canon about being the best to be ticked off about. Her base personality remains, as shown by her earlier impatience in trying to master ki-hardening of the scoop, but she will be healthier. Her story isn't over yet, though.**

**Nabiki is the same way. You're right in that she dodged a bullet, but she still likes math and sees money as a game at the moment. If you save money, you're winning. Even if she doesn't understand money's nature yet. The Kunos indeed got another lesson to deal with.**

**Regarding Ranma's impression of the sisters, he has started to think about that. Not as much as he will later in the story, but the seeds are planted.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Journies Resume _

Genma struggled on his feet, his clothes cut by combat knives and his body having been pelted with rubber bullets. In spite of his skill and pride, the man knew that he would be dead had the military not restricted itself to non-lethal means. However, rubber bullets weren't sufficient to take down a man like Genma Saotome. At least not with the enemy so hindered as to be unable to practically aim.

The cat helmets the JSDF relied upon to have a psychological impact failed when Genma thought of it as a cartoon fox instead of a cat. The large heads and the optics that saw through his Umisenken also conveyed a number of disadvantages. They were unwieldy and messed with the soldiers' balance, they made it impossible for the soldiers to employ their scopes with their firearms properly, and they eliminated the soldiers' peripheral vision. The soldiers also had access to tear gas and knockout gas, but were forced to avoid employing it due to the proximity of the crowds and the prevailing wind.

When Genma got close to a soldier, his prowess in martial arts combined with the encumbrance of the helmets made it relatively simple to strike down his opponent. This came with its own risks when the sheer number of the soldiers were factored in, indicated by a number of light wounds from their blades, but the martial artist had proven able to manage thus far. The problem was that he was tiring. Fighting Ranma and knocking out Soun had taken a lot more out of him than he would have cared to admit.

It wasn't really due to the skill difference that Soun was incapacitated. The strange scopes that saw through his Umisenken seemed to have trouble identifying individual people. If a person didn't have the huge helmet and was on the battlefield, they were at risk of being fired upon. A spread of rubber bullets in his back surprised Soun enough for Genma to take advantage and knock him out cold with a combo move from the Yamasenken. Kocho Kuno, who had volunteered unbidden for his emperor's cause, lasted longer because of his armor and in spite of his comparative lack of skill. A neck strike from behind finally took him down as well.

Now the unconscious martial artists lay amongst a number of soldiers on the pavement that Genma defined as 'not enough' when compared to the quantity who remained standing. Genma had briefly used Kocho as a human shield of sorts, but that effort alone was tiring and was soon abandoned. The fugitive needed to finish this quickly. Unfortunately, he heard the sound of rotors as more helicopters arrived. Even more problematic, he still had three dozen men to contend with. Working to ensure Genma couldn't escape, the JSDF soldiers made sure to keep the pressure on as the helicopters landed at the four corners of the parking lot. More soldiers in helmets emerged, but they secured the perimeter as the true combatants emerged rather than joining the fray.

Genma noted the fathers of assorted fiancees, a highly ranked officer of some sort, and Nodoka. His eyes widened upon seeing his wife. "N-n-No-chan! Why are you here?" The worried and tiring man asked, showing enough fear for the Umisenken to break. The woman glared at him with a look of cool fury.

"Genma. I did not think much of you when my father first brought you to my attention. Regardless, I married you out of duty and was an obedient and faithful wife." Her eyes bore into him in a way that made him flinch. "When you wanted to take Ranma from my arms, that was the only time I failed to immediately yield. Then you came up with that agreement. An agreement that was so serious that I actually felt bad for not acquiescing. An agreement you made in bad faith. So I foolishly let you go on a training journey thinking it was for the best...one which you have admitted that you never planned to return from."

The woman focused and drew the Saotome family honor blade, the shine of metal making Genma shudder. "...I've since learned that assisting in seppuku is illegal in the eyes of modern law, regardless of the promises you've made in that regard to get your way in the past. So worry not, my wayward husband..." Genma was briefly relieved that his wife had seen sense, but a new and primal fear entered his being when he heard his wife's concluding words.

"_...I will not __**let**__ you die."_

* * *

"This is Sachiko Hinata with HNK. Police have cordoned off the parking lot of the Takato Castle Ruins Park and more reenforcements from the military have arrived, including several apparent martial artists and a woman with a sword who seems to be the assailant's angry wife. Grandmaster? Mrs. Tendo? Do you have any clarification for us?" Sachiko asked the pair sitting with her for any input. The kimono-clad newscaster had been fascinated with the stories she'd heard of the Joketsuzoku as well as the occassional commentary on the fight thus far. This was making for excellent television.

The ancient martial arts grandmaster crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I haven't really followed their family matters and only learned about Genma's trespasses yesterday. Kimiko, might you have heard anything?"

Kimiko was holding her youngest in her lap, who cheerfully waved at the camera. Akane had been worried when Soun was knocked out and needed comforting by her busy mother, but she was quite happy now after reassurance that her father would wake soon. "Yes. Ranma was taken by Genma four years ago at the age of two on a training journey. Genma made various promises which have been proven to be made in bad faith, and the poor woman hasn't heard much if anything from them in all that time. When Genma was arrested in Kyoto and Ranma went missing, Nodoka went there running. Genma promptly broke out of jail and Nodoka and has been chasing leads all over Japan while assisting the police and military wherever possible ever since."

The news reporter was shocked. "So you're saying he abandoned his wife for four years?"

"And seems to never have intended to return. Regardless of the outcome, my family will have to be kind to her. She did not deserve this any more than her child did." Kimiko gave a sigh, and hoped that the woman and the others Genma had wronged would leave something for the military to take into custody.

"Well, I am glad she has elected not to take his life. It sounds like seppuku was very nearly on the table." The kimono-clad newscaster then looked back to the camera. "To everyone watching the broadcast, we at NHK do not advocate marching into battle with a sword or resolving civil disputes in this manner."

* * *

Genma Saotome knew that he was in trouble. Not only was Nodoka here, but so were a number of other masters. Alone they likely could not be too much trouble outside of their elements and with their more niche arts, but fighting them all together was another story. The alcohol-fueled fireballs spat by Seto Tachibana proved to be fine support for the shorter range fighters. The Noodle Wrap and Fish Cake Blizzard techniques were also useful, keeping Genma from fleeing easily. It was all the man could do to avoid being burned or receiving strikes to his pressure points. Of course, rubber bullets were still an unpleasant and everpresent threat as well.

Nodoka's charges were conducted with the back of her blade, thankfully, but she kept the ki-strengthening up. Being hit by the sword would still hurt horribly. Scrambling, the man picked up the knife of one of the unconscious men and used it to try to block the katana of his wife. Clumsily, he blocked several strikes, his wrist feeling the forces involved as the woman whittled away at away his shallow protection.

"Have you neglected your training with weapons? Do not draw a blade against me unless you are more confident!" Swinging solidly and still using the back of the Saotome Honor Blade, a loud clang was heard as the blade of the knife was cut cleanly from the handle through sheer force. Genma gawked for a moment as he was forced to jump back from another strike.

"No-chan, listen! It's all for the future of the Art! You know this!" Genma kept evading blows, and in one notable case had to squat and raise his arms to intercept the raging blade.

"I know that you never intended to return! That you use contracts as tricks and honor as a leash! **The Art and our child are merely means to an end for you!**" She shifted to a single-handed grip and surprised her husband by slugging him solidly in the face with her free hand, forcing him to let go. He stumbled back and turned it into a retreat, this time managing to evade the ranged fire, bullet, and fish cake attacks intended to contain him.

His effort to flee was stopped short by the most unlikely of things, however. It wasn't just the broken line of soldiers which had worked to form a perimeter on Nodoka's arrival, but also a line of stray cats that glowered and hissed at him at the edge of the parking lot. Looking to his left and then to his right, he could see that the line of cats had cut off his escape and with them stood one of Soun's daughters. The violet glow in Kasumi's eyes made his fear rise just as much as the cats did. As if this weren't enough, a bald boy in a kendoist's gi leapt over the wall of cats with his unconscious father's family blade.

"You struck down my father and attacked my friend! Enemy of the Emperor, _I strike!_" Tatewaki landed in front of Genma and made jabs with his father's blade that were still a bit amateurish, but pushed Genma back into the fray when combined with the fear of cats.

"Ow! Ow! Datatatatata! Knock that off!" Genma roared at the child as he took on a few cuts even with his ki-strengthened arms, only for Nodoka to re-enter the fray. The woman squared up near the child with the blade, Genma in her sights.

"Thank you, but do not use live steel unless you have the intent to kill or the skill to avoid it. You cannot take back the consequences. This coward's blood is not meant to stain your blade." Nodoka advised Tatewaki. The boy thought for a moment, hesitating, but the battle continued from there. One of the soldiers ran in and picked up the scion of the Kuno clan under his arm, risking his own well-being to do so.

"Unhand me! I have battle to wage! Dare you obstruct the blade of House Kuno?" Tatewaki asked, the JGSDF soldier with the cracked cat helmet silently lamenting that he wasn't paid enough for this as he passed over the cat cordon. Further efforts of Genma's to get clear were confounded by the addition of a barrage of clubs from the Japanese National Rhythmic Gymnastics Team, its more skilled ribbon-bearers entering the fray with their nascent Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics skills.

Sachiko Hinata looked on at the carnage with a dumbfounded expression while Happosai simply sipped tea. Kimiko had a look of quiet contemplation, holding her youngest daughter while her eldest child held the line with the aid of the soldiers. The Nerima-grade pandemonium, however, was interrupted by a glowing white light...

"**That's it!"** Genma's voice boomed from the epicenter.

* * *

From the summit of Kamanashiyama, a mountain top to the general east of the battle, Ranma finally relaxed a bit. They'd sped away as fast as they could, Ranma having been forced to fire a few ki blasts at rocks to clear the way for the speeding cart. He could sense the madness happening behind them and knew his father's ki senses and his issues with tracking multiple targets well enough to determine that speed was more beneficial than stealth. Upon stopping to let himself and the girls gather their breath for a moment after feeling relatively safe, Ranma was alerted to his senses by a spike of ki at the battlefield.

He could feel assorted fighters at the scene, but the trees concealed a lot of the actual combat. The sounds of battle had not carried this far. However, the white light surrounding Genma Saotome's frame cleared the treetops as he summoned his Battle Aura. Soon, standing with the trees generally at his waist, Ranma saw his thirty-meter-tall father scan the horizon.

"Hide!" Ranma called out, their ride vanishing into ki-space and the children rushing down behind the summit.

"W-what was that, Ran-chan? How did he grow giant like that?" Ukyo asked, quite surprised by this display. The other girls were similarly surprised, but also quite impressed. They hadn't the negative experiences with Genma that the others had.

"That's called Battle Aura. You know how ki is visible sometimes or can be controlled? That move uses it as an armor around yourself that can also make you look huge if you pump enough power in it. His real body's inside that ki construct someplace. That's one of Happosai's moves outside the Saotome School and Pops never taught it to me, but he can't use it for long. I could probably use the Hiryu Shoten Ha to tear it apart, but I hope that who all he's fighting can hold out..."

* * *

Genma, pushing all the power he had left into his form, found himself over fifteen times as tall as he was before. The frightened cats stood their ground for their mistress but proved to no longer scare Genma at his height. Soldiers and fighters looked up at the man in awe and fear, unable to do much. Genma spared the time to give a deep, booming laugh.

"Hahaha! Nice try, but I doubt any of you can manage this! I stand head and shoulders above you all as a martial artist! Now, I have a son to find. No-chan, go home and be an obedient wife." This was said with a bit of condescension which he wouldn't otherwise dare, the woman giving him a glare that still made him recoil. The man recovered quickly, however, beginning to walk away.

It wouldn't be the unconscious Soun who would rise to meet Genma's boast, nor would it be the masterful Happosai to rein in his errant pupil. No, that fate was reserved for the nine-year-old girl who was focusing a ball of purple light in her hands. The camera barely picked up Kasumi's words, _"Serenity of the Gentle Butterfly"_, before the iridescent purple orb floated up into the air and touched Genma's thigh. The concentrated ki or Genma's Battle Aura vanished with a sudden burst of wind and light. Genma found himself drained of ki and falling, the man barely managing to harden his body. He made another crater as he smashed into the pavement. When the dust cleared, he was on his back and unconscious in front of Kasumi and the cat cordon. Nabiki walked up beside her sister and poked the man's face with a stick, before smiling and taking a picture of the humbled man with her new camera.

* * *

"'Serenity of the Gentle Butterfly'? It's certainly a good counter to the Battle Aura technique. Of course, Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha could have torn it apart as well if Genma could be baited again. This coming generation is showing more promise than their parents!" Happosai sagely noted Kasumi's ability and her successful defeat of Genma. Kimiko have a sigh of relief, both proud of Kasumi and relieved that she hadn't been hurt. Akane was simply in awe of what she'd just seen.

"Can anyone learn to do that?" Sachiko inquired of her impromptu guests, wondering how the military might contain such power. Happosai, however, shook his head.

"No. Ki use is a mix of training and talent just like other disciplines, with the addition of being impacted and literally colored by a person's fundamental nature. A technique like Kasumi's requires a serene and gentle soul that is not often found in martial arts. As I recall, she had shrine keeper training first and developed from that angle after witnessing Ranma exorcise a youkai. Of course, such people can be amazingly effective when they've finally mastered their skills." The prospect of combat shrine keepers and exorcists was a strange one to the news anchor, but seeing Kasumi's actions seemed to make it a bit more plausible.

The camera recorded Genma being injected with a paralytic medication to keep him from moving. As Genma was restrained in ki-strengthened noodles and a gas mask to keep him from biting them off, Doctor Ono volunteered to assist with keeping Genma sedated since he was familiar with martial artists' increased recovery time. He'd already tended to his son's injuries anyway. Soun and Kocho were also starting to wake and no longer needed his aid. The NHK group and its unlikely guests made their way down to the parking lot, where they heard Nodoka begin to speak.

"Thank you, Kasumi. Both for containing my husband during a critical moment and for delivering the final blow. I noticed that your father also attempted to stop him." Nodoka looked to the rising Soun, who was quite surprised and confused that Kasumi of all people had decided the battle. This was particularly given the sorry state of the parking lot. "Though Ranma has departed again, you both have my gratitude."

Next, the woman regarded Tatewaki. "And thank you as well, young man. You were quite brave acting as you did. Are you also a friend of Ranma's?"

"Y-yes, Saotome-san." Tatewaki said, giving a bow to the woman who he recognized as his clear better in Kendo. "My sister and I met him and Kuonji in Sekigahara. To think that ki is real...even after witnessing it in Sekigahara, I scarcely believed it until he used my own blade to effortlessly cut stone in two. I can see where he received that control." Nodoka beamed upon hearing that Tatewaki thought her son resembled her rather than Genma. That image quickly got the boy on her good side.

Before they could speak further, however, Happosai bounded over and looked Kasumi over with an appraising eye. It wasn't lecherous, thankfully, but he seemed pleased with what he perceived. "Just as I thought. An emotional element of serenity. Hard to maintain in battle, but quite powerful. Given that you've defeated both Soun and Genma now, perhaps I should give you your father's title as well!" The man laughed, teasing an incredulous Soun.

"M-m-Master! Please, she certainly has the potential and did well today, but she has much training to do in the Art before we consider that." Soun was conflicted between being proud of his daughter and defending his title from the Master. The old Grandmaster simply laughed as Kimiko hugged Kasumi.

"Oh, don't worry, Soun. I was joking! But I certainly do want you to cultivate this power. Hinako, Ranma, Kasumi...this generation is going to be a joy to watch grow!" Soun wondered who Hinako was, but Nodoka stepped forward and elected to speak at that moment.

"Grandmaster, it has been a long while." Nodoka gave a bow to the impish man. "I heard on the radio that you confirmed Ranma's mastery of the Saotome School. Is this accurate?"

Happosai regarded the woman with a smile. Nodoka was always a pleasant sight for the eyes, and such a respectful young woman in spite of her strength. A treat that was rarely seen in the modern era. "It is, Nodoka. He defeated Genma soundly in strength, power, and technique. He even found a way through Genma's stealth and I'm confident that he could have torn apart Genma's Battle Aura had he needed to with the Hiryu Shoten Ha. His disposition toward training others is also far more favorable than his father's. Genma's using my art as a means to an end instead of spreading it as I entrusted him to do is not something I favor." These last words were said sternly, and Nodoka nodded in agreement.

"Might it be possible to get that in writing, Grandmaster? I do not wish there to be any doubt for the courts. I may be forced...to take custody of my son through divorce regardless of my parents' wishes, and I do not want the Art to be used to to tie him to his father's aspirations any longer." It was not easy for Nodoka to even consider. Divorce was not as common an option for a woman in traditional Japan and was often frowned upon. However, it was perhaps the best option Nodoka had.

"Oh! He does need that, doesn't he? Let's see..." Happosai pondered for a moment, before pulling out a scroll from his ki-space. He wrote on it in his neatest hand before signing it and stamping it with his personal seal. Fanning it for a time to make the ink dry, he handed the scroll to Nodoka. "There you are! I'm sure you'll see him again to give him that."

With a smile, Nodoka bowed again. "Thank you, Grandmaster. I have great hopes for my son...he seems so different from Genma that any damage that has been done may yet be corrected. It is my hope that he meets your expectations." Happosai smiled, having assorted expectations for the boy...though not all of them were appropriate for discussing with the boy's mother. Or with young children around. Soun understood this better than anyone and elected to change the subject.

"What...will they do with Saotome? He has proven difficult to contain for the moment." The man asked, attracting the attention of both Nodoka and the newscaster.

"Well, I believe that the original plan was to use paralytics and also to house him in a special cell. I do not know the details...but I do know that it was built by the JSDF specificly to contain him. In the meantime...I must go with Genma to ensure that he cannot escape. No matter how much I want to follow Ranma right now." Nodoka's eyes hardened slightly, but she gave a dignified bow. "I apologize for Genma's interruption of your vacation and broadcast. I hope you will be able to have a nice time with the remainder and thank you for your assistance."

Nodoka walked over to the Type 73 Armored Personnel Carrier which Genma had been drugged and bound inside of. He was still conscious but was terrified by a single kitten which was snoozing in his lap after honoring its mistress' orders. His terror increased when his wife sat next to him, giving him the side-eye. The door shut, and it was clear that the two would have a nice, long talk on the way to Genma's incarceration. Doctor Ono, who went along with them, would ensure that Genma was properly medicated through all of it.

Kimiko, who pondered how to salvage the mood, pondered how best to pursue this goal. After looking around, she found a possible distraction. "Well, then...who wants cotton candy?" She asked, immediately capturing the attention of both her own children and the Kunos. Sachiko simply smiled, and looked to the camera.

"Well, one can certainly say that the opening day of the 1977 Takato Cherry Blossom Festival has been an interesting one. The pavement of the parking lot may be repaired in time, but people will remember the martial arts battle for years to come. This is Sachiko Hinata of NHK from Takato Town. Over to you, Hanami." She was relieved when the camera stopped recording, and she was finally able to exhale and relax. She immediately slumped against a tree, trying to collect herself.

* * *

"...Is it over, Master?" Natsume asked, looking at where the giant Genma had vanished in a burst of light. The man had started to turn and walk in their general direction, only to pop like an overinflated balloon made of light. It had been strange to say the very least.

"I think so," Ranma replied with a bit of confusion, "but I could've sworn I felt Kasumi's ki at the end there. Pretty sure Pops is down for the count, whatever happened." He felt a lot of different ki mixed up there. Though some were hard to place beyond vague familiarity, some of it felt more familiar like Mr. Tendo's. Kasumi's ki stuck out in memory because he'd very recently felt it from her when she mastered the Shin Neko-ken. He might have to ask about that the next time he saw her. For now, though, it was time to leave.

"Hey, Ran-chan? What was with the paper you put away before? It looked like a letter or something." Ukyo asked in curiosity. Reminded of the letter, the young boy pulled it out and looked it over. He was more than a little surprised at the writing of his name on it, in a hand that looked somewhat like his own. Opening the letter, he started to read.

_Ranma Saotome,_

_This is from what used to be your girl half. I'm going by Ran now. Don't worry though, we're whole and separate people and staying that way. We can access each other's ki-space, so I left this message. If you don't have time for this right now, I'll give the basics first. I'm your female half plus the memories of everything ever cursed by the Spring of Drowned Girl. I was adopted by Cologne on discovery. She, I, and a young Shampoo are coming to Japan to wreck Happosai or take back what he stole, either-or. Cologne knows you exist and some of our history, including that we beat Saffron, but not that we beat Shampoo. You're still not engaged here. Still with me? Good. Now we can get on to the details of the weirdness._

Ranma blinked, then blinked again as he tried to process this letter. The girls looked at each other and then back to him before Ukyo finally got up the nerve to speak. "Uh, Ran-chan? Who's it from?" Ranma looked back at the curious girls, not sure what to say. He took a moment to try and explain it as best he could.

"W-well...seems like my ki is similar enough to my...sister's for her to share my ki-space. She tacked a letter onto the cart for me to read. Guess she knows how much I like okonomiyaki. She's talkin' about weird stuff on her end." He wasn't sure how else to parse the matter. How could they hope to understand? At least it wasn't a lie.

"You have a sister too? I didn't know that..." Ukyo said. She was wondering why Ranma never mentioned the girl, only to hear him quietly utter a 'neither did I' as he continued to read.

_The ki you felt in the pit grabbing to hang on to you was the accumulated female yin energy your cursed side had built up. Without a cursed physical form to anchor to, I was launched clear in your Moko Takabisha. The only anchor in this world that I had left was the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo, where I managed to guide the blast through the hidden hot spring of Mt. Jusendo before crashing and absorbing the Spring of Drowned Girl. The hidden hot spring allowed me to regenerate a physical form. The Spring of Drowned Girl gave me the memories of every being cursed within over the spring's history. I exist as a gestalt of them all, though I strongly lean toward being your girl half. You could say I __**am**__ the Spring of Drowned Girl and I even feel a connection to the new spring they made to replace the one I used up to manifest. Before you get angry, nobody died or got forced to make it. More on that one later._

Ranma was surprised at this, to say the least, recognizing this as his own handwriting with some refinements. His girl half still existed, but he'd just booted her out? He got worried at the mention of a new Spring of Drowned Girl, but was placated enough by the guarantee to keep reading.

_Cologne (Ku Long), Kiema, and the Guide found me quickly. My memories of being various Amazons compelled me to respect Cologne and confide a number of details, but I didn't mention the engagement to Shampoo. I don't want to do that to you and Cologne has no rights on you since that engagement didn't happen this time around. She adopted me as her daughter Ku Lan without asking, but the Amazons in me dulled the shock and kept me from lashing out in the council meeting. At least it still reads 'Ran' in Japanese. It turns out that Mousse flinging us back in time was a forbidden technique with a serious penalty on it. The move is meant to banish us back to the first time we used a similar 'shadow ki' to Hidden Weapons or ki-space, which for us was the cat pit. He can't be punished for using it since it wasn't technically this younger Mousse who did it, but they're cracking down on his Shampoo obsession and changing up his training to keep it from happening this time around._

_The Phoenix People and the Joketsuzoku are sharing control of the new Spring of Ranma inside Mt. Jusendo (pretty much a second Spring of Rebirth), and I've warned Kiema about letting Saffron get too cruel. Being able to pull out the staves as proof made sure that the warning should be taken seriously. It's looking like he'll actually have a shot at being a kid this time around since the Spring was found early. I'm hoping he and Mousse wind up the better for it. Joketsuzoku politics are making this messy as usual though. An old rival of Cologne's on the council named Loofah (Lu Fa) is taking the opportunity to make problems like demanding that Cologne take care of various things like making a new Spring of Drowned Girl while chasing away volunteers to help her. Cologne wound up using the Spring of Ranma to make herself young again, then made the new Spring of Drowned Girl herself over where the Spring of Drowned Akane would have been in the future. Because the bitter old fool pushed too hard, Cologne's young again and got praised for it by her people like it was some kind of sacrifice or something. Talk about having your cake and eating it too, huh?_

This helped put some things in context for Ranma, including just what in the world he was hit with when Mousse used that weird power. Was Mousse so bitter over 'losing' Shampoo that he'd alter or destroy his timeline? That's how it worked when they used the Nanban Mirror, anyway. There wasn't really anything he could do about it, though. Everything he knew was gone, so he could only press onward and improve what he could. Ran seemed to be reaching the same conclusion, given how she handled the Saffron matter.

_That same rival, on learning that I knew about the old lech and some leads they could go on, demanded that Cologne go to Japan to take him out. The Matriarch in charge of the council saw it for what it was, an attempt to chase Cologne out of the place with a raw deal and kick her out of the Council, and instead said to either bring back his head or the stuff he stole. Then she set up ground rules to make sure no shady stuff happened in town while Cologne was gone. From what I remember of the feel of Joketsuzoku politics from previous cursed Amazons, this is as much an opportunity for Cologne to elevate her status in the tribe further as anything else and Loofah is running scared. I'm coming along since I know where the stuff is, and Shampoo's coming along for training purposes and to keep her away from Mousse. I'm a bit worried that she might try to trick you and Shampoo into an engagement fight based on beating Saffron alone, so be careful if you run into us._

_I've seen from the photo album that you've met Ucchan and even Kasumi somehow. And were those Kuno and Kodachi? Maybe you could try to keep me up to date on how things are going. I'm assuming you got away from Pops if he's not in the recent pictures. We're too good for him to keep a hold of now, anyway. If you're actually and completely free of him, maybe I can write out some Joketsuzoku techniques for you to learn through this correspondence as long as you don't tell. We can stick the letters in the empty thermos we used to keep hot water in and check it often. Not like we need to use it for the curse anymore!_

_I look forward to when I can see you again, Better Half._

_Ran Saotome (Ku Lan)_

Ranma sighed. Interacting with Amazons at all was something he'd hoped to avoid, but maybe he could just stay out of sight until the Amazons looted the Tendo Dojo or beat the lech. He might need to make photocopies of the scrolls there and take the non-Amazon stuff just in case, though. Irreplacable stuff tended to get destroyed at times like this. At least his girl side had given him a heads up and was confident enough in him to know that Pops wasn't strong enough to be an issue anymore. He'd have to write her later.

The comment 'better half' struck him as odd though. What could she have meant by that?

Ranma looked back at the girls and decided to summarize. "Yeah, it turns out I have a sister in China right now who's been learning a bunch of stuff and livin' with a tribe of warrior women. She's no more of a fan of Pops than I am, either. She'll be coming back to Japan soon, but I don't know when. 'Soon' can mean a month or two when you're going on foot from that place. I should write back after we set up camp for the night. For now though...it's time to get back to training!"

* * *

"I wanna get back to training..." Shampoo said, a bit irritated at the diversion. It was true that the village was one that she'd never been to before, but the village of Yaocaicun, or Yakusai in Japanese, was not something the child found that impressive. Cologne, walking with her and Ran, gave a chuckle.

"I'm aware, Xian Pu, but we need to stock up on medicinal herbs. Many of the herbs we require won't be found easily once we proceed further in our travels. Lan, I've got the list you asked for as well. Can you watch Xian Pu while she waits for me here? Some of the local children like to play means tricks on people." When Ran nodded in acquiescence, Cologne bounded off with a little more flair in her step than strictly necessary. In truth, she was eager to enjoy her newly recovered youth. Her staff was kept in her ki-space rather than used openly to pogo about now, and several of the local males turned their heads at the blue-haired beauty. Not bad for a 108-year-old woman.

Shampoo pouted but quietly started to take a stick and draw in the dirt while Ran looked on in sympathy. She knew what boredom felt like from her time waiting for her father at random points in their journey or during classes. Rather than let Shampoo be idle, Ran elected to pull a tub of water out of ki-space and set it down before she put some rocks at the bottom. Shampoo looked on in confusion. "Auntie Ran, what's this for?" Ran simply smiled as she put a hooded poncho on the girl as a precaution. It was Ukyo's, but the girl would hopefully forgive her borrowing it.

"This is meant to be a way to train for the Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire exercise. It doesn't require letting yourself be burned, so it's safer for the children than the one the village usually uses. I used goldfish instead of rocks to learn, but you can at least get started with this. The point is to grab the rocks so fast that your hands don't get wet. You'll splash a lot at first though, so I put the poncho on you so your clothes don't get wet." Shampoo, when she came to understand, beamed. That exercise was restricted to those who were considered mature enough because one could really hurt themselves trying it. If Ran's way let her practice it without risk of hurting her, she could get stronger faster than the other kids!

Water was soon being splashed about in earnest while Ranma lent advice. "Don't use normal punches right now, you need to plunge your hand through the water efficiently and withdraw it efficiently. Use the washide to enter the water smoothly and pluck at the rocks." Shampoo nodded and shifted her hands into a more aerodynamic and focused form resembling the beak of an eagle. She was by no means succeeding, but her speed was improving and she was displacing less water. It was a gradual process, but it would hopefully set Shampoo on the path to improving. Ran strongly suspected that Ranma was doing the same for Ukyo, given the photographs.

"You're from the next village over, right? If you're washing clothes, they're gonna get holes in them like that." Shampoo and Ran both looked over, seeing a girl who Ran felt looked familiar for some reason. It was hard to tell why, but she held something in her hands. "Please, come here!"

Ran wanted to tell Shampoo to stop, but the child was quickly in front of the stranger, who took note of the wind direction and tried to blow seeds on Shampoo. "Wind direction, okay! Now just add water!" water was dumped on Shampoo's hood, and the child responded by kicking the stranger away.

"What are you doing?" Shampoo called out in anger after kicking her foe, though the girl didn't seem to mind. If anything, she was amused.

"Planting flowers. Mommy showed me how!" The child watched as Shampoo looked confused...the few rapidly growing mandragora seeds that weren't already on the ground just sliding off of the plastic poncho. "...Eh? What is that strange thing you're wearing? The roots just slide off! Not fair, over!"

Seeing the Mandragora growing on the ground, Shampoo knelt down to inspect the fast-growing plants while the strange girl plugged her ears with her fingers. Thankfully, Ran finally recognized the girl and what was happening. "Xian Pu! Don't touch them! Those are Mandragora! A poisonous and dangerous plant you don't want to pull from the ground!" Shampoo quickly recoiled and jumped away, having been protected by the poncho.

"No fair! You ruined Pin Ke's fun!" The spoiled child was irritated at Ran for not allowing Shampoo to be poisoned? Pink's callous disregard for others the redhead's eyes narrow...

Moments later, Pink's cries called various townsfolk to the area in a hurry, where they were granted with a strange sight. Mandragora was clearly growing nearby, a young girl from the Joketsuzoku was clearly angered, and Pink...was bent over a redheaded young woman's knee getting her bottom vigorously spanked. The townsfolk realized right away what happened and considered it the least dangerous of the inevitable outcomes of Pink's conduct, but a voice rang out in anger.

"What are you doing to Pin Ke? Who are you, over?" Link asked, looking on in surprise and anger. Shampoo looked at the identical-looking girl and approached to attack in her anger, only for Ran to respond promptly.

"Xian Pu, stay back. This one is did nothing to you!" Shampoo was surprised but acquiesced, settling for returning to glaring at Pink. Ran resumed spanking as she spoke. "This one-" **SMACK!** "**-**Pin Ke-" **SMACK!** "-tried to poison-" **SMACK!** "-Xian Pu-" **SMACK!** "-with mandragora seeds!" **SMACK!**

When Ran let the girl go, she was stern as she looked to the child and crossed her arms. Pink stumbled back, holding her bottom with her hands as she held back angry and painful tears. Ran paid that little mind as she introduced herself. "I'm Lan, and she got off light with ten spanks. She said she was doing what her mother taught her by planting flowers, but I doubt that was meant to be used to try killing other children. If your parents have a problem, then bring them to talk to me. They need to hear how their child was disrespecting their teachings!"

Link was initially surprised by this before she gave a sigh of understanding and resignation. Yes, that sounded like her sister. "I'm sorry for her, Miss Lan. She studies poisons. I make antidotes if you need some..."

"At least one of my daughters is acting properly..." A cool, angry voice uttered which made the twins both freeze. The two looked to a young woman who stood beside Cologne, a clear relative of the girls. Pink tried to hide behind Link, the latter simply stepping aside. Pink gave a momentary glare to her sister but was distracted from this when she was grabbed by the ear and pulled painfully to her mother's side. "I am Min Ke, and I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I assure you she will spend time in the fields harvesting the crop until she learns to respect it and the power it holds. Until then she will not be allowed to learn our ways any further." Mink glared at her child, the look promising that Ran's choice of punishment would pale in comparison. Pink shrunk away, and Link knew better than to be amused at her sister's misfortune. Any trespass might bring her mother's anger on her as well.

Mink would look over Shampoo and note her attire, making an antidote quickly and providing it with a speed that made Ran blink. So this was where Link got her skills from. Once Cologne administered the antidote, and Shampoo washed it down with some water to tend to the taste, the mother spoke to her wayward child sternly."Apologize, Pin Ke. Then you will be responsible for these Mandrogora once everyone is out of earshot. They will be but the first ones you pull today."

Pink didn't like the idea of having to apologize, so her 'I'm sorry' wasn't too genuine-sounding, but her mother promptly yanked her away and barked in Chinese to double Cologne's order. Given more supplies than she had paid for as an apology, Cologne looked to the poncho and the tank of water with some confusion.

"Chestnut Fist training. It's best done with goldfish or minnows, but rocks will do until she gets closer. The plastic coat she's wearing was to keep her clothes dry." Ran said, understanding the look of confusion. Cologne took a prompt interest, noting that the less dangerous method would allow the technique to be employed and practiced more widely.

Already Shampoo had taken off the coat and shaken off any remaining seeds. She looked to Ran in a bit of confusion. "Great-grandmother? Auntie Lan? Why did she do that? I hadn't even attacked her before she tried to poison me!"

Cologne was about to respond, but Ran beat her to it. "Because she thought being strong meant disrespecting and thinking nothing of people she thought were weaker. She abused her strength and was punished for it. It wasn't even her own strength she was using, either." It might not have been exactly what Cologne would have said, but close enough. The young elder did elect to elaborate.

"She learned a new skill and was too proud. That unfounded pride became arrogance, and arrogance has a way of being a martial artist's downfall. Come, Xian Pu. Ran. We had best get moving. We have what we came for. My target will not wait forever." With that, the trio started the long trek east toward the Land of the Rising Sun. Ran noted that she might have to be a positive influence on Shampoo, lest she become so disrespectful of others outside the Joketsuzoku as to cause Ranma a problem again later on...


	16. Freedom versus Obligation

**Author's Note: Please note that I am not familiar with Japanese legal proceedings aside from what I've seen online in research and what is in the Ace Attorney video games. There will certainly be errors and inconsistencies.**

**Tribun: Yes, Genma got a lot of karma all at once. Much of his effort to avoid justice relied on deluded people with their honor being manipulated, people catching up to him one at a time, or his son acting as an unwilling barrier taking the brunt of the fallout. Now that the people involved are working together to such a degree and Ranma isn't there to nor even expected to shoulder the fallout, Genma gets his. Also, while more elaborate cat masks like those the ANBU wear would be far more effective, this was an effort thrown together that was built to fit around bulky late-1970s infrared vision headsets with something contemporary that they could get in a hurry. So, Hello Kitty merch it was. It also seemed to touch upon the humor inherent in Ranma 1/2, so I went with it.**

**I'm glad someone noticed that the sexist Genma's final defeat came at the hands of a little girl and appreciated the meaning. That was intentional.**

**I had considered Ranma not finding out about Ran's existence until later and surprising him with the Amazons, but I couldn't justify it. Ran is not just intimately aware of Ranma's suffering due to Amazon laws applied to an extreme, but also of the suffering of every cursed girl that ever got objectified or mistreated in such a manner. Warning Ranma about potential forced marriages trumps blindly helping Cologne's ambitions.**

**She would at least send a letter as soon as she could to the Dojo to let him know she was around even without merged ki-space. Merged ki-space already existed by the time I made my decision, and correspondence through it was a natural progression. His past still has consequences, though what sticks and what doesn't remains to be seen. As far as Ranma not lying to Ukyo, it doesn't seem to be in his nature to overtly lie. Doubly so when he's put on the spot. He told what truth he felt like Ukyo could understand.**

**Yes, Happosai shot himself in the foot a bit. He definitely faces risks he's ignorant of and is at a disadvantage, though I don't know if he'd extort a six-year-old child into fighting for him. Depends on how much of Ranma's story he learns in that time, and if his mind ever truly manages to associate the six-year-old body with an eighteen-year-old adolescent.**

**Ran has the maternal experience and instincts of many different women who have mothered children, including the regret of many of them at being unable to protect their offspring. She will protect those children in her care and she will try to raise them as best she can. Any embarrassment or confusion Girl Ranma may have had at doing so is overwhelmed by this berth of experience and memory. Ran also knows how important it is to parlay this event into an understanding of the importance of personal honor. Separating honor from the madness that is Joketsuzoku law? That may be another issue entirely.**

**Yes, this is a chapter of change, even if Ranma isn't aware of all of what happened on the Japan side yet.**

**WiseMack - I went with the manga age of 118 for Cologne, and subtracted ten years since this is ten years in the past. References to 300+ years old were anime-only, and I chose the age that made more sense.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Freedom versus Obligation_

Genma groggily opened his eyes, the bound man sedated but coming to in what seemed to be a complex chair of sorts. He was uncomfortable, restricted, sore, and lacking pants. Those things all combined into one instance were rarely a good sign. Everything around him seemed to have a dim blue tint to it and, when his eyes focused, he was aware of a strange fish with a lure on its head looking straight at him. Eyes widening, the man geld his breath for several tense moments until he realized he was surrounded by air...and a strange transparent chamber connected to tubing. This chamber was in turn surrounded by water. If he looked hard enough into the distance, he could see uniformed soldiers and police looking at the various creatures in the room and a few pointing at him.

With a flicker, a television in front of his seat turned on and a man in a suit was visible seated at a desk. Genma vaguely felt that this man was familiar, but didn't know exactly where he'd seen him before. "Mister Saotome, can you hear me? You should be able to speak now."

Genma, more than a bit disturbed by the surreal experience, narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I can hear you. What is all this? Who are you?" He slurred his words a bit, still not in full control of his motor skills due to the sedatives.

The man gave a smile, one which indicated a pleasure in his job which was rarely paralleled. "Oh, I'm the police detective whose arm you broke in Sapporo. My name is Hideki Nogura, and I've been chasing you all over Japan ever since you ran away from your fight with Mister Tachibana. I also designed your current accommodations. Welcome to the Pressurized Exhibit for Exotic Sea Life at Sunshine Aquarium in East Ikebukuro. The aquarium isn't going to be open to the public until next year, but it should hold you well enough for now. The owners of the place get paid for holding you in the meantime and JAXA gets to have its newest space toilet tested. That's why you lack pants, by the way. You'll be in there for long enough to warrant its use. Personally, I wanted to put you in a flooded gold mine at Sado Island, but this is more cost-effective for the short term."

Genma's eyes flashed with anger, but he smirked. "Really? You think you can keep me in your fancy fish tank?"

"You'll die if you try to leave." Detective Nogura said bluntly. "I mentioned that it's the Pressurized Exhibit. That means the pressures of the water around you are even higher than the pressurized chamber you're in right now. Even if your eyes and ears don't sustain harm from the water pressure and you manage to swim away without drowning, you'll either be incapacitated or killed by the bends when you manage to get outside." That made Genma's smirk vanish. It sounded boastful on Detective Nogura's part, but it was merely the minimum amount of information Genma needed to avoid making a stupid mistake. There were other contingencies in play like lacing the air, water, and food Genma consumed with a blend Dr. Tofu recommended for hindering his ki and strength. Genma had no need to know about those measures, however.

"Now that I have your undivided attention...you have the right to remain silent and you have the right to an attorney at your various trials. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Or more than one. You'll need several different lawyers just to handle all the caseload you've generated." Detective Nogura said, informing Genma of his rights.

"Just put my lawyer on." Genma said with irritation.

"What, you think this is one of those American crime dramas where a lawyer holds your hand through the whole process? The laws are different here, Saotome. Especially since you went against the military and made yourself an enemy of the Emperor and the Diet. You'll see the lawyers at your trials, through this screen, and not before. We're not foolish enough to have you sit in the courtroom, either. Either you'd escape or your wife would probably humble you again." Genma grumbled in response to the man's comments, finding that the latter was very likely. He felt weakened and knew that his wife and the collection of martial artists they had at their disposal could handle him readily in his current condition.

"That's all I have for now. There's a re-run of your performance on HNK General TV in fifteen minutes. The buttons for the television are on your armrest." With that, the man vanished from the screen and the scene was replaced with the tail end of a replay of the Takato Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition. Genma was left wondering if he could escape from this and if the Master would even bother helping him if he couldn't.

* * *

Nodoka had stopped at her home after Genma was situated and secure, or at least as secure as a man that wily could be. She half-expected him to escape again, but she couldn't be on watch 24/7. There came a point where she would have to trust the authorities to manage her husband. Fortunately, they were quite serious in doing so. The woman started going through the mail and tending to what bills needed to be paid in the interim, reminding herself she had an appointment to keep soon with her lawyer. Attorneys had descended upon her like vultures since the footage from Takato, volunteering their services to help her divorce and sue her husband, but one young woman who was a defense attorney had been preparing for the case in advance at the request of Detective Nogura. Family Court wasn't the woman's typical area of law, but she had a case ready to go and was clearly competent. Detective Ito also recommended her highly, so Nodoka was hopeful.

Thoughts of these things faded abruptly when the doorbell rang. Wondering who that might be, the embattled mother went to the door and opened it to find a couple she did not expect to see. One was a stern man in a business suit with short black hair and blue eyes, while the other was a woman with long red hair and slightly darker blue eyes.

"Mother...Father..." Nodoka said, having dreaded hearing from these two. They were the ones who insisted she marry Genma in the first place, and what she was about to do would go against tradition. It may well get her disowned.

"May we come in, Nodoka?" Sachiko Saotome inquired of her daughter while her husband Tenma stood silently.

"Ah, of course..." The kimono-clad woman opened the door nervously and allowed her parents to enter the abode. Exchanging their outdoor shoes for house slippers, Nodoka promptly showed them to their places around the table and went to get some tea for her guests. Upon returning from the kitchen, she saw that her father had drawn the Saotome clan's honor blade from its bundle. He was in the process of carefully inspecting the sword. This made Nodoka quite nervous, worried he'd demand she use the blade on herself for her husband's dishonor.

"You've taken fine care of the blade. Well-oiled and protected from wear by your ki. One would not know that it repelled a bullet." Tenma sheathed the blade and put it back in its wrappings, exchanging it for the tea his daughter poured and offered.

"Thank you, Father. It has served as an ever-present reminder of my duty. A duty I have had cause to question as of late, I must confess." She stated, her eyes a bit downcast.

Tenma looked to his daughter from his seated position. "What do you mean, Nodoka?"

Nodoka poured her mother and then herself some tea before sitting down on her knees in the traditional seiza position and gathering her thoughts. Sachiko was clearly a bit tense, and Tenma was unreadable. The abandoned housewife finally elected to speak. "When you told me to marry Genma, I accepted it as my duty regardless of my misgivings. I tolerated his faults for the sake of the family. You told me to obey and be subservient, to sacrifice if needed, which I've done. Heavily."

The woman looked worriedly to her father, but then her expression soon shifted to resolution. "I tolerated abandonment and silence both from you, who decided that I was under the care of my husband and no longer needed a father, and my husband who only wished to part himself from me. And worse still, my child has suffered inexcusably. I have no idea if I will ever see Ranma again because of my mistake in letting him go. Obeying Genma that day was the worst mistake I have ever made."

Continuing to gaze at her father, a man who she both respected and feared, Nodoka spoke softly. "I am simply fortunate that my son has cut ties with his father and has shown an understanding of honor beyond that which Genma could hope to intentionally teach. To protect that and to give my son some semblance of a life, I have little choice in what I must do. I must seek to divorce Genma and claim full custody of my child, even if it goes against tradition."

Tenma was stoic and looked upon his daughter for several tense moments before speaking again. "And the pledge you held so dearly?" Nodoka looked on her father in surprise. "Don't be so surprised. Just because we haven't spoken regularly does not mean I haven't been watching or asking your mother how you are. I'm well aware of the true reason you carry that blade like your child. The seppuku pledge which Genma gave you. I've merely considered your marital problems your own to this point."

Nodoka's head dipped, and a tear began to run down her face. "It was a lie, Father. It was always a lie. Genma used honor as a tool to get what he desires and...has continued that trend. That contract let him get full control of Ranma to where my child was never meant to know that I was alive. It was a mistake on my part that I will not hold against my child."

On hearing this, Tenma stood with the speed and grace of a kendoist in his prime. Nodoka worried that he would be irate or condemn her. She worried he would insist she rethink matters to avoid scandal or dishonor, but instead he spoke softly and clearly. "Nodoka, there are very few reasons a wife could divorce her husband in ancient tradition. Fortunately, one of those reasons is abandonment. No one in Japan will be able to deny that your situation qualifies. To divorce Genma in these circumstances is not dishonorable. In fact...I have come today to eat crow and recommend it." Tenma would then bow deeply to his confused daughter.

"I formally apologize, No-chan." Tenma said, using her nickname. "I had a parental duty to ensure that the man you married was fit for you. In my haste to find a strong husband that allowed you to retain the Saotome name, I clearly failed in this regard. My failure to intervene at any point thereafter is also inexcusable." He rose, looking to his daughter with slightly softer eyes. "We've both failed as parents, Nodoka, and we both must seek forgiveness from our respective children."

Throwing formality to the wind, Nodoka rose and easily cleared the table before she embraced her father on the other side. She let the tears flow freely from her eyes without concern. "Of course...of course I forgive you, Daddy..." Tenma was awkward in such situations, but stiffly returned the embrace before allowing it to become natural. The man had never gotten fully accustomed to physical affection, even after marriage. Sachiko simply smiled at the pair, glad that both were willing to work through their mistakes and become a family again.

Now they just had to find Ranma and bring him into the fold.

* * *

Ranma and his band of students had put away the okonomiyaki cart, changed into their normal clothes, and proceeded along on foot through the Akaishi Mountains. The trek from the summit of Kamanashiyama to points east was a good chance to train the girls. Kurumi needed to eat a great deal, so this was also an opportunity to teach them how to hunt with their martial arts skills. The girls all had prerequisite survival training, though Ranma hadn't planned on their hesitating to attack a rabbit. They had to settle for catching snakes and fish as a result.

Now the group was standing in the river with rolled up pants and bare feet, training their precision and fast-twitch muscles to catch fish and put them in baskets. Ranma moved a hand into the spring using a washide hand position and pulled a fish from the water cleanly. Kurumi gave a gasp of awe, having never been able to just grab a fish from the water like that. Truly, a way to inspire Kurumi was to use edible props. Ranma smiled at the thought. "Right, this is a way to both catch food and improve hand-eye coordination. With enough speed, you'll be able to turn this technique to a modified form of Chestnut Fist trainin'. That one uses goldfish instead of bigger fish like this, though."

Kurumi looked to Ranma, processing what he said, before commenting. "What do we make out of the goldfish? Fishsticks?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't actually cook the goldfish. I'm just sayin' one technique is related to the other. Give it a try and don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away. The more frustrated you get, the less likely it is to work."

With this, the girls got to their training. Ukyo was able to grab fish out of the stream very quickly. The fact that she'd been trying to practice the Chestnut Fist already was reflected in this, and the chef-in-training felt a strong sense of accomplishment from the move. By contrast, Natsume took a while before she was able to grab even a single fish and Kurumi wasn't able to grab any. After about ten minutes of trying, Kurumi began to cry. "I can't...I want fish! I'm hungry! Gah!" The five-year-old girl started to run after fish with abandon. Ranma wasn't expecting this, having not dealt with this sort of problem in his own training.

"Kurumi!" Natsume said urgently, making the younger sister freeze in place and look over to her elder sibling in spite of her sniffles. "The Master is trying to teach us important skills! Are you so quick to abandon that?" Being called a master in such a way was embarrassing, but the girl had managed to reign in her little sister at least.

"N-no, but it's n-not working..." Kurumi sniffled, her tears slower than before.

Ranma sighed and focused...trying to think of the right thing to say. Something positive...something positive... "Kurumi, are your hands moving faster than when you started? Are they more accurate?" Ranma asked after a moment of thought.

Kurumi thought for a moment before giving a timid nod. "Yeah...but not fast enough. I'm still slow."

Ranma gave her a smile. "Well, then it's workin' little by little. You're not s'posed to get it all at once, and it ain't a race. Ukyo's just trained more in this. If you don't get it today or tomorrow, keep tryin'. You'll get there someday. We'll share our fish with you until then, though we all might get to eat more once you master it." Ranma knew that hunger was a good motivator, especially for people like him and Kurumi, but he wasn't cruel enough to starve her. Just a little hunger worked too.

"Y-yes, Master!" Kurumi said, drying her eyes and getting an adorably serious expression on her face before trying again. They had okonomiyaki ingredients still, true, but learning how to live off the land was an important part of the Art. Hidden from the children and observing from a tree branch, Happosai regarded the training children below with a warmed heart.

There would be time later to teach Ranma about the charms of women. He was unknowingly setting himself up for success in that regard anyway.

After a bit more time, Happosai's care of children went beyond his strictness in training and he decided to 'quietly' help. Careful to use a plastic bag so that it didn't get wet, the aged Grandmaster tossed a small Happo Fire Burst into the water upstream. The bomb bobbed in the water and soon exploded violently. Ranma immediately took a combat stance on hearing the splash and explosion, waiting tensely for several moments.

"Ah! Look! Look!" Kurumi exclaimed, drawing Ranma's attention. A large number of fish, stunned by the underwater shock wave of the explosion, floated downstream toward them. The youngest child started to happily collect the fish, laughing in her excitement. Ukyo and Natsume bore confusion, looking to Ranma. The boy noted scorched and soggy wrappings flowing past them from the bomb, and the familiar tatters caused him to realize the likely source. He couldn't help but be confused. It was a strange feeling, knowing that the old lech was actually being kind for once.

* * *

"This is certainly swift, isn't it Darling? It hasn't even been a full day." Sachiko said as she, Tenma, Nodoka, and the lawyer they'd hired entered the Tokyo High and District Court Building in Chiyoda, Tokyo. The building was a High Court and a District Court tied together in one location, selected so that any appeals Genma filed after the District Court decisions were complete could be heard by the higher court without altering the recording and display hardware they'd needed as conditions for Genma's imprisonment.

For today, though, they were using the District Court part of the building for its attached Family Court functionality. This was the court allocated to family matters such as annulment, divorce, custody, and some juvenile cases.

"It has to be swift. Genma has lawsuits and criminal charges coming in from all over Japan. To protect Nodoka and the family from the financial consequences of his actions, it is important to ensure that we disentangle her from Genma as soon as possible. Extracting Ranma from his custody sooner than later is also essential lest the courts try to actually honor one of those marriage pledges." Tenma was a traditional man who respected the old way of doing things, but he balked at the selfish things Genma had done and the promises he'd made using honor as a weapon. He regretted not teaching his daughter more regarding the nuances of such things and not intervening sooner. At least his daughter and even his grandson were finally seeing that things had gotten out of hand.

One normally attempted to go through closed proceedings with a Conciliation Committee rather than go straight to adjudication in Family Court, but the nature of the cases involved made it necessary and even more beneficial for Nodoka to move to the more serious stages of the process. There was ample proof of Genma's failings as a husband to justify doing so.

It was with a measure of haste that they were guided into the courtroom. Japan did not have jury trials, but the matter was instead decided by a judge or a panel of judges. In this particular case, there was but a single balding judge sitting at a Judge's Bench at the front of the room facing inward. Against the walls on either side of him were stations belonging to the Defense to his right and the Prosecution to his left. The meaning of these stations differed somewhat in Family Court, but their roles would essentially be comparable in practice this time around. The Witness Stand was facing the judge in the center of the room, and a Defendant's Stand for the accused lay in the back of the room facing inward toward the Witness Stand and Judge's Bench. This station, however, had a very large television screen set up. Various cameras were also seen in the room. When everyone had arrived and the time had come, a person spoke.

"It is March 26, 1977, 6:15 PM. Court is now in session." The judge spoke sternly after the screen across the room from him flickered to life. It displayed Genma's face, and his displeased expression indicated that they had his complete attention. "This is most unusual. Why is the husband of this debate not physically present?" The judge inquired.

"I can answer that, your honor." Takefumi Auchi was standing at what was traditionally the Defense's station and currently represented the husband's side. The man was middle-aged and had a comb over and glasses, clearly overworked. "Genma Saotome is currently incarcerated in expectation of trial as a flight risk under unusual circumstances. As his charges are as of yet unproven, they should not be considered a mark against him in these proceedings. Indeed, his inability to be present should mark this as an illegal _trial in absentia_." Already the man was in a mode of damage control.

"Objection!" The lawyer for the mother, Chihiro Ayasato, held her arms crossed under her ample bosom. The well-dressed young brunette wore a magatama necklace around her neck and carried a stance of confidence. "While not yet formally convicted, the charges against him build a list of character references who can attest to his nature. He also managed to destroy his restraints and the solid wall of a cell in Kyoto's Prefectural Police Headquarters, proving normal and even extra-ordinary measures inadequate." The woman provided the report of the event to the judge for his reading, and his eyes widened at the images and information.

"These events were so dire that the Diet had to formally intervene and approve the construction of a special underwater cell to contain him. The reason for his remote participation is simply that he is that dangerous to the public and also that likely to escape if not held in the strictest of confinement at all times. Law has simply not fully caught up to the threat he poses, your honor. Fortunately, Family Court matters conducted in absentia aren't the same as those of criminal court. There are provisions typically employed when one party is abroad and unable to return."

"Hmm..." The judge pondered the matter. He didn't dare say so, but he had seen the madness at Takato on television that morning. He avoided doing research so as not to come in with preconceptions and thus avoid the need to recuse himself, but there was little question as to the need for this. The reports on what happened to the cell in Kyoto Headquarters were clear. There was also the fact that Miss Ayasato was correct. "There are such provisions in place, typically for American servicemen who married Japanese citizens and have since been redeployed elsewhere. I believe with that precedent in place, and the clear support of the Diet in this matter, we can accept this method since it doesn't hinder Genma Saotome's performance in court."

Takefumi's eye twitched behind his glasses. There went his first defense. Things got worse when Chihiro took a ream of papers and flopped them onto her desk. The Judge blinked as the woman sighed. "These are written testimonies from all over Japan. While I have summaries, I present the un-redacted text to the court for reference and further analysis. We also have contradictory documents signed by Genma Saotome promising his and Nodoka Saotome's son Ranma to various families as proof of fraud. We have photographs, physical evidence, and other proof of his physical and psychological abuse toward Ranma Saotome. We have witnesses to speak on the stated matters. We finally have reports of Mrs. Saotome's expenses and income as well as records of her living situation as compared to her husband's to prove abandonment."

"I...I see...proceed." The Judge said. When the door opened and the judge caught a glimpse of many witnesses waiting in the lobby behind it, and evidence started being wheeled in including a section of stone pillar with what looked to have claw marks gouged out of it, the Judge knew that this trial might take the rest of the night and into the next few days.

"N-No-chan..." Genma said in concern, looking to the image of his wife showing on his television display with a look of horror. Nodoka did not regard him.

* * *

Ranma had traveled quite a distance on this particular day, cutting through the latest population area through Hokuto in the shortest way possible and moving between the group of cities to the south and the forested mountains to the north. He'd normally have ridden atop the Chou line straight into Tokyo, but this was training for the girls. For this and to keep from being observed, Ranma guided the girls along from training site to training site alternately on foot and on the Kinjakan-drawn okonomiyaki cart. The old martial artist watching over them never lost them, as Ranma wasn't interested in cutting the girls' training short for speed at this point. Happosai approved and wasn't being a pain, so Ranma considered the old man a non-threat for the moment.

Due to this pace, which saw them stop at various streams and quarries, evening fell before they could hope to reach Tokyo. The group of four children set up camp in a field just outside of some farmland and started to cook. Kurumi salivated at the various forms of Okonomiyaki being made, while Ranma tended to the rice and other dishes. Everyone had enough grilled fish and snake for the day, though some were kept in ki-space to keep it fresh for later use.

After the group had finished eating, with the exception of Kurumi who was still scarfing down her abnormally large portions of okonomiyaki, they laid on their backs and looked up at the dimming sky.

"Look, one of the stars is out already!" Ukyo said, smiling. The first pinprick of the night's light was indeed visible in the sky.

"That's not a star, Ucchan. That's Venus." Natsume corrected, earning a look of surprise from Ukyo.

"Surprised you know that, Natsume. Did you learn to navigate by the sky?" Ranma asked, impressed. While Ranma had always liked looking at the stars, they served another important purpose in survival. One could tell their direction by way of them. It kept one from getting turned around as easily at night, and had been essential knowledge for when he and Pops had been swimming to and from China.

"Yeah! I don't remember all of it, but I always thought it was neat that we could see the planets. I want to get a telescope one day to see them closer!" Ranma never knew that about Natsume. All he'd ever known her to be was someone determined to pursue the Art and care for her sister. Of course, he knew that hand-to-mouth life could kill dreams when one's survival was involved. A small part of him wondered if he'd ever known childhood dreams at all. He couldn't remember any. What would have happened if he had wanted to do something other than the Art? Did he ever even have a choice?

Before he could think any further, he was aware of Kurumi's scream. Looking over in surprise, the group became aware of a massive form charging toward her. It wasn't easily identified in the dim light of the evening, aside from the danger it posed and the thundering sound its charge made. Ranma was on his feet and rushing for Kurumi as soon as this registered. Ranma narrowly managed to grab Kurumi and jump out of the path of a blur that charged down on her. Only when the assailant stopped to eat something off the ground did Ranma recognize it.

"K-Katsunishiki?" Ranma blurted out in shock as the younger version of the champion sumo wrestling stood there, scarfing down Okonomiyaki.

"M-My fooooood!" Kurumi cried out, trying to get out of Ranma's grasp. "Stupid pig! You stole my food! _I'm gonna fry an' eat ya!_" Crying out threats wasn't the best move Kurumi could have made as the pig started to glare at her, but the pig had made a far less intelligent move in tearing apart and eating Ukyo's okonomiyaki in such a disrespectful manner. The enraged chef approached, glowing with a green aura as her ki manifested in her rage. Summoning a giant spatula from hammer-space, at least in relation to her current height, she rushed the giant pig.

"KYAAAAHHHH!" Ukyo engaged the creature in battle, body slamming it from the side before smacking it in the head. The creature, not expecting retaliation, took two solid blows before it attempted to defend itself, and Ukyo didn't allow the creature the time to regroup. Ranma winced as Ukyo employed her full arsenal while Natsume came over to check on Kurumi's well-being. Explosive Tempura, binding Yakisoba noodles, sticky batter bombs, all the things that Ukyo had refrained from using in her training so as to avoid missing out on its benefits were employed. Soon, after much angered crying and panicked squealing, the battered pig was on its back and hogtied with a twisted spatula handle.

"Huff...huff...Ran-chan, why didn't you help?" Ukyo asked while regaining her breath, at risk of turning her anger on him.

"Eh, you had it handled." He winced and kicked himself internally for blurting out the first thing that came to mind, but that thankfully seemed to be the right thing to say. Ukyo blushed a little at the recognition of her skill before she smiled at what she interpreted as praise. Any response died on her lips as someone else made themselves known.

"A-ah...are you all okay?" A girl asked, approaching nervously and looking to Ukyo. Ranma recognized her as a young Akari Unryu, the dark green hair with the pink highlights unmistakable. He wondered what was about to play out, recalling what happened when Ryoga defeated the pig.

"O-Okay? This pig just tried to run down my little sister for her food!" Natsume angrily stated, her fear abating and being replaced with anger. "If Master hadn't gotten her out of the way and Ucchan hadn't beaten it up, we wouldn't be 'okay' at all!"

Akari's horror showed on her face. "I'm sorry! He's on a strict diet and sometimes freaks out when he smells food! I-I'll be sure to tell Grandpa and make things okay...okay?" The girl seemed to placate Natsume with this for the moment before Akari walked up to the angered Ukyo and looked her in the face carefully. It was almost as if Akari was inspecting her. Then, after a tense moment, she embraced Ukyo. "I love you!" Akari said suddenly and unexpectedly. The shy girl broke the hug as quickly as she started it and ran away as fast as she could, leaving a stunned Ukyo. Only the wind across the plain could be heard for a moment, even Katsunishiki ceasing its squealing in surprise. The moment ended when the hammer-space spatula that was twisted around the pig's feet vanished, the creature falling over and grunting once as it rolled onto its side harshly.

Ranma, unlike the others, had some insight into the matter. The boy thus began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably while the others looked toward him in stunned confusion. Only when he stopped did he manage to speak. "C-c'mon, let's see where this leads. You too, Katsunishiki." The pig warily obeyed when his name was used by the strange boy, and the unlikely group followed Akari's path of retreat to the nearby Unryu Pig Farm.

* * *

_'Mu Tsu! Mu Tsu! Where is that boy?'_ The child ignored his mother's call as he hid inside the basket. The herbal ingredients being shipped from Joketsuzoku to Yakusai were one of the few chances he had to escape the city without notice. He felt bad leaving his family like this to enter the outside world, but he couldn't let Shampoo leave. His family tried to reconcile it with logic, but his mind was too childish and his obsession was too strong. Of course, there was an additional reason for his obstinance.

The child opened the letter he'd found in his room at home, where his drawings of Shampoo and a small lock of her hair were hidden. Getting that purple tuft had been painful for him, needless to say. The idea that someone could find it was disturbing. The contents of the letter were even worse, though.

_'Mu Tsu. You are not wrong to worry for Xian Pu. Elder Ku Long is under the effect of powerful magics that have altered her mind, and her so-called-daughter Ku Lan is the cause. The only way to free the Elder is to burn this letter into ashes and mix it into her favorite tea for her to drink. If you burn the ashes fine enough and mix it in well, she will not even notice the taste or texture change. Succeed in this mission, and you will have saved Xian Pu and the Elder from Ku Lan's manipulations, becoming a hero to the Joketsuzoku._

_Let no one read this. In fact, burn it as soon as possible. The Council would not believe us anyway.'_

The letter wasn't signed, but Mousse didn't think of that. All he could think of was saving Shampoo and proving himself to her at last! Soon, the cart holding his basket and the other herbs meant for Yakusai began to move and carry him from his home toward an uncertain future.

Lu Fa lit her pipe and took a puff as she watched the cart go. She smiled at just how easy that was to pull off. Even if the obsessed boy failed, he had nothing that could be traced specifically back to her nor had she technically disobeyed the orders of the Head Matriarch. If he perished trying, that would simply remove the short-sighted brat from the gene pool and be better for the tribe in the long run.

If she wanted to guarantee success against Ku Long, though, she'd have to enact some additional plans...

* * *

The collective group found themselves seated around a table, the mood somewhat tense. Akari and her grandfather sat on one end of the table, with Katsunishiki sitting behind Akari. The quartet of children sat at the other end of the table, wearing various expressions. Kurumi was glaring at the pig, which had been suitably chastised and regretted ever taking food from the girl. Natsume's glare alternated between the pig that assailed her sister and the farmers who should have kept it penned up. Ukyo wore an embarrassed and confused expression as she looked to Akari, and Ranma was simply waiting to see what happened.

"First, I should introduce us." The man said, regarding the children before him. "I am Butahito Unryu, the patriarch of the Unryu family and the head of the Unryu Pig Farm. We have bred sumo wrestling pigs for generations. This is my granddaughter, Akari." Akari nodded when introduced. "And this is our prize pig, the 14th Yokozuna champion, Katsunishiki." The huge pig did the same, though Ranma noted that he wasn't quite as massive as he'd be over a decade on. The fact that Ranma was in a six-year-old body helped with the illusion, though.

"Sumo wrestling...pigs?" Ukyo asked, surprised. She had no idea such a thing existed. Ranma had opened her eyes to other arts just as esoteric as her own, though.

"That's right. Pigs meant for honorable combat have been an important part of Japanese history for centuries. Akari also uses him as a form of transportation and protection. They take good care of each other. He is normally well-behaved, but he broke from Akari's control and hopped the fence after smelling good food nearby." This reminder made Kurumi livid all over again.

"Yeah, he charged at me and took my food! My next okonomiyaki's gonna be pork!" The pig squealed a bit at Kurumi's declaration.

"Now, now. We can try to make things right by letting you stay the night. Akari said you were camping?" The grandfather inquired, trying to ease the tension. Akari kept staring at Ukyo, so this wasn't completely successful. Ukyo still felt a bit weirded out by this.

"Yeah. We're martial artists on a trainin' journey." Ranma said, explaining the situation. "We're just passin' through. We weren't expectin' to stick around or meet the local wildlife..." This made Akari tense up, which the grandfather noticed. Akari didn't want a boy to defeat Katsunishiki only to leave soon after. He faced the only boy in the group and began to speak.

"Well, young man, there is something you should know. A rule of sorts. It takes strength to handle raising and training these pigs. Because of that, we have a test of sorts where only those who can defeat our prize pig can marry into the family. By defeating Katsunishiki, you're the only one right now who can claim Akari's hand in marriage." Akari looked surprised at her grandfather as he spoke to Ranma, and felt a need to correct him.

"No, grandpa! He didn't fight Katsunishiki! It was the boy with the bow!" Akari said, standing up and walking around the table before plopping herself between Ranma and Ukyo and hugging on the other girl in blissful ignorance. "This is my Ucchan! My fiancé!" There was a moment of confused silence, though Ranma's mirth threatened to break through. The grandfather wasn't sure what to think.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head at the strangeness of this. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves next. I'm Ranma Saotome, Master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." The ponytailed boy hadn't had a chance to use the title in an introduction before. It felt good on the tongue...

"I am Natsume and this is my younger sister Kurumi. We are new students of the same school, training with the Master in his travels." Natsume said with a measure of formality and respect. Kurumi broke this by enthusiastically waving.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji...friend of Ranma and student of the Kuonji School of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki. I'm also a girl!" Ukyo said with a bit of irritation at being mistaken for a boy again. She was even wearing the bow on her head properly this time!

Akari blinked for a beat, looking at Ukyo as if studying her for a moment before smiling. "Wow, a girl's strong enough to beat Katsunishiki? That's neat! You'll make a great husband!" Ranma had expected a very different response and the grandfather rubbed his temples a bit. Apparently Akari didn't fully understand the nuances of marriage or traditional gender roles. She was only six though. Ranma didn't know what marriage _was_ at that mental age.

"I-I'm also engaged to marry Ranma already! I can't marry you, sorry!" Ukyo blurted out nervously. Akari was confused, but didn't get a chance to speak before a surprised Natsume did..

"You are to be the Master's wife? I-I didn't know that! I've been addressing you all wrong, Mistress! Please forgive me!" Ukyo nervously moved her hands in a placating gesture to Natsume on her right, while Akari kept clinging to her left arm.

"I see...that will do for now, children." The grandfather said, trying to figure out how to piece this all together. "I'll lay out some space futons for you kids and we can discuss the matter more tomorrow." On one hand, he didn't believe Ranma's mention of being a master martial artist and thought these kids were playing pretend while out camping. On the other, the girl had beaten Katsunishiki. That wasn't something to take so lightly. Even grown men couldn't typically handle the prize pig.

Soon, enough, the kids were all sleeping in futons in the living room as if it were a big slumber party. Ukyo had snuck into Ranma's futon to cling to the boy. Akari, in turn, was clinging to Ukyo. The grandfather noted this and pondered splitting them apart, but elected to let them be. He had to sleep as well, and he needed to think of a way to explain to his grandchild why she couldn't marry another girl. Maybe he should have waited until she was older to tell her about that family rule.


	17. Things to Fight For

**Author's Note: I changed "Deep Sea Exhibit" to "Pressurized Exhibit for Exotic Sea Life" in the last chapter because it was pointed out to me that the technology for Deep Sea environments (200+ meters deep) was hit or miss at best through the 1960s and 1970s. There was still technology that let it work as intended for the purposes of restraining Genma, so I left the actual simulated depth vague.**

**A****lso, "Xiu" translates to "shade, darkness, guard, protection, shield". I didn't expect the reference to shadow/darkness and guard/protection to be covered by the same word when I looked to name my conceptual 'shadow guard' in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Things to Fight For_

Katsunishiki gave a snort at the foreign object resting on the hay bale, finding it out of place. He'd woken up in the barn with the morning light to find the intrusion and was understandably curious. The air movement from his breath seemed to disturb the object, which turned on its side under a blanket. Another inquisitive series of snorts from the pig, however, proved to the intrusion that ignoring the rightful occupant's queries wasn't a tenable course of action.

Happosai sat up and stretched, the hay bale not the worst place he'd ever slept but hardly the best. Looking over, he took note of the massive and quite confused pig. The events of the previous evening took time to flow back into his mind, so he briefly regarded the creature with equal surprise before finally recalling them. The aged grandmaster gave a sigh. "I've woken up in worse ways, I suppose. A shame there aren't any hot little things to get a recharge from around here..."

The man hopped off of the hay bale and left the barn, leaving Katsunishiki unaware of what to make of the vagrant. Said man went outside to the nearby well and drew up a bucket of water to wash his face. Perceiving the scent of fresh food, Happosai's attention was drawn to a nearby window where he saw Ranma, Natsume, and an unknown man inside cooking a meal. He took a position of stealth and waited in the bushes nearby in hopes of an opportunity to swipe some breakfast.

Such was the life of a wandering martial artist. He was almost envious of the children inside who were welcomed with open arms. It was goodwill that he knew they would miss when they got older.

* * *

Resorting to his stealth training, the young Mu Tsu escaped from the container he was in shortly before arriving at the shipment's destination. It was not yet dawn in that part of China, so he was forced to navigate by starlight. His glasses bound to his head with an elastic strap in perhaps the only advice he'd bothered to accept from Ran, he rushed eastward into the darkness.

_'Wait for me, Xian Pu. I'm coming to save you, and not even the Council can stop me!'_

Mu Tsu never noticed the driver of the cart glancing in his direction briefly before looking away. It wasn't the driver's fault though. The programming of the _Xi Fa Xiang Gao_ technique compelling him to ignore the child's existence was not something the man could fight. Lu Fa had made certain of that.

* * *

When she awoke from her slumber and opened her eyes to the morning light, Ukyo realized two things. The first was that Ranma was gone from her arms again. This was not unusual. The girl was starting to justify the efforts to corner him in his sleep to be a form of training. The underlying affection was still there, but it was a matter of pride now as well. The second matter, however, gave Ukyo confused concern. Clinging to her from behind as she had been clinging to Ranma was one Akari Unryu. The same girl who had professed her love to Ukyo yesterday for defeating a giant pig.

Staring at the situation from the kitchen were an awkward-looking grandfather, a puzzled Natsume, and an amused Ranma. The smell of breakfast met Ukyo nostrils and she decided that she could deal with Ranma's smug face after getting free and getting to the food. This was no easy task. No matter how she tried, Akari kept clinging to Ukyo's back. Ukyo eventually had to stumble to the kitchen with the added weight, Akari still snoozing even with the effort.

"Nice way of practicin' with weights, Ucchan. Maybe we'll add it to your trainin'." Ranma teased good-naturedly, biting into a fresh apple with a loud crunch that woke up Kurumi. The five-year-old black hole looked like she was half asleep as she hobbled into the kitchen and started eating the breakfast provided. Ukyo just fixed Ranma with a tired glare of sorts before Akari's grandfather spoke.

"Sorry. Akari is a heavy sleeper and is accustomed to sleeping on Katsunishiki's back while riding. Fortunately, I know of a way to make her let go." Butahito moved behind Ukyo and started to tickle Akari's sides, the girl promptly laughing and waking up. She fell off of Ukyo, only to be caught by her grandfather and lifted up into a breakfast chair. Looking around herself, Akari was confused for a moment. Seeing food before her and her new friends and fiancée there with her grandfather, she shrugged and began to eat.

"Nnnmmm...hungry as a pig..." She sleepily grumbled.

"Good morning, Akari. I have to say that I'm worried you've misunderstood something..." Akari's grandfather said nervously as the girl looked to him with a piece of toast in her mouth. "You see, I wanted you to find a strong boy to marry so your children could be strong and continue the farm. That's why a boy had to defeat Katsunishiki to begin with. But...two girls can't make children. Only a boy and a girl can." The grandfather tried to ease into the topic while Akari chewed her toast.

"Because of that, I'm afraid you couldn't marry Ukyo even if she _weren't_ engaged. It has to be a boy." The grandfather was not happy with the sad look on Akari's face and the small whine that escaped her toast-filled mouth. No grandfather wanted to see their only grandchild upset. "I'm sorry, but I can't help that. It's just how it works."

"Why?" Kurumi asked, bluntly.

Butahito looked to the girl, whose plate was already half empty. "What do you mean, Kurumi?"

"Why is it like that? How do a boy and girl make children? Why can't two girls do it?" Ukyo and Natsume looked curious regarding the answer to Kurumi's question as well, and Akari appeared hopeful that she could find a loophole if she knew the details. The grandfather looked around at the assorted inquisitive and innocent faces, though he noted that Ranma was looking away from the group as if to say 'not my problem, don't notice me, I don't exist'. While surprised that Ranma knew enough not to want anything to do with the matter, he couldn't fault the child for choosing that stance.

Butahito cleared his throat before speaking."Um...like with martial arts or raising sumo wrestling pigs, being told some knowledge too early is dangerous. Everything must be learned in the proper order to be effective. Just know that every child alive has had a man and a woman make them. No other combination works. It's like trying to write a note with just two pieces of paper, or just two pencils. You need one of each or it's not physically possible to write the note. Besides, it seems that Ranma and Ukyo are already engaged, so that's that. Now finish your meals. Akari and I need to get to work on the farm. We'd appreciate help from you kids if you're interested in training using our methods."

Ranma thought Ukyo was simply using the engagement to get out of having to deal with Akari's advances, so he didn't protest the old man's words. He didn't do anything to support them either, though. He was busy wondering what sort of training might be available. Akari, meanwhile, looked saddened. She left the room to do some chores as her worried grandfather looked on. None of them noticed Happosai standing just outside the window, scarfing down some stolen breakfast. The old man was smiling widely, an idea striking him on how to resolve the situation.

* * *

Shampoo's father reflected on the day's events thus far as he sat at the Joketsuzoku village's communications shack. It was a duty that was often conducted in shifts, but it had become all the more important since Mousse went missing. His personal items taken, along with travel supplies kept at the ready for the town's warriors, had made it clear that the child had gone after Shampoo and Cologne in spite of warnings. Now Shampoo's father was waiting for word from the neighboring villages or the warriors in the field on if the boy had been found. He pondered if the village had pushed the boy too hard and too fast to change in their concern for something that wasn't the child's fault. Even if Mousse was a creepy kid obsessed with his daughter, he inwardly questioned the decision.

Contrary to what might be expected, the village of Nyuchiehzu in which the Joketsuzoku lived didn't consist exclusively of primitive methods of communication like carrier pigeons or smoke signals...though cleaning the pigeon coop was indeed a common punishment handed down to the children if they misbehaved badly enough. No, the Cultural Revolution had taught the Council that more modern methods were required so that the village could respond swiftly to threats. A World War II surplus telegraph and telephone system was present, connected to multiple buried phone lines concealed from aerial reconnaissance. This was further supplemented with an old vacuum tube Soviet-made radio system from the 1950s, though this and its diesel generator were typically turned off and gathering dust.

It was thus with practiced ease that the man noted and recorded the pulses and beeps which started to flood the room from the old speaker on his desk. The dots and dashes represented a long sequence of digits from 0-9 which were dutifully recorded as four-digit numbers. Once the message was completely recorded, the man got to work decrypting. He pulled out one of twelve modified Chinese Telegraph Code booklets which he used to look up what written character was represented by each four-digit number. These booklets were non-standard and thus allowed for a rotating encryption scheme. As he worked, the information he was decrypting made him shudder.

This wasn't about Mousse. No, this was something far more dangerous. Promptly pulling on a cable to ring a bell which called for the on-duty pigeon caretaker and errand-runner, he looked at the message again and shook his head. They'd need to wake up the Council for this one...

* * *

As Akari pulled a filled pail out of the well, she looked upon her saddened reflection in the water. Though they perished when she was young, her parents were very happily married when they were alive and she'd always wanted that for herself. It was lonely sometimes with just Grandpa and the pigs. When she finally found someone who she might be able to have that with, it wasn't allowed and she couldn't know why? It wasn't fair...

"Quite a pickle. Isn't it, little girl?" A voice said from behind her, making Akari wheel around in surprise to see a small old man regarding her. She almost spilled the water in her haste. "Now, now. I'm just your average, everyday old man with some wisdom. I overheard your problem through the open window in passing. There's an answer to it, you know."

"T-there is? What is it, Mister?" Akari asked, desperate for a solution. If this would let her be with Ukyo, then she'd try anything.

"Alright, just listen to Grandpa Happosai..." The old man conspired with the innocent girl, honestly believing himself to have the best solution. Soon enough, Akari was excitedly convinced of this as well.

"You're smart as a pig! Thanks, Mister! I'll get ready right away!" She smiled at Happosai before running off to get things set up. Happosai was a bit confused when she scampered away, unsure of if he'd been insulted or praised. What he _was_ certain of was that Ranma would appreciate this favor in time.

* * *

_'Hyah! Kya!'_ Shampoo practiced her art while waiting for the food to cook, sparing with an amused Cologne. The woman was glad to spend time with her descendant and had stepped up her training in hopes of reaching a new level by the time they traveled the over four thousand kilometer distance to Japan. The alternative training method to the Chestnut Fist was something Shampoo was taking to well enough, but practical combat was still very important to include. Ran had mentioned that Shampoo's footwork was a bit weak in the future, after all. They were also working to teach her the Japanese language when her body was at rest.

It was a serious training regimen but Ran suspected that her other half was at least as focused. Briefly closing her eyes as she cooked the meal, she could feel Ranma's distant ki. It had grown by no small measure in his travels. Letting the meat simmer, Ran pulled out the thermos that once held hot water. Opening it expectantly, she smiled when a piece of paper was found inside. Pulling it out to read, she immediately recognized the handwriting as Ranma's.

_Hey, Ran._

_Everybody else is still asleep here at Akari's place, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Yeah, that Akari. Ucchan beat up a rampaging Katsunishiki and got herself engaged last night. Akari thought Ucchan was a boy but didn't let up on the love talk even after being told that she's a girl. Her grandfather's not sure how to handle this. I'm trying not to laugh, it's just weird being on the outside looking in is all._

That was...interesting. Ran remembered Akari Unryu. On reflection, Akari was probably the most 'normal' girl of the bunch. As good for Ryoga as she was, the relationship started with only a little less than the typical amount of Nerima-grade crazy.

_Thanks for clearing up what happened in the pit, and welcome to the world. It was confusing and I'd thought it had something to do with the Neko-ken. Especially since I would up mastering the cat and ascending the art into something called the Shin Neko-ken. Full conscious control and no fear of cats. It's a pretty neat consolation for Pops' stupidity, even if it took 12 years to pull off. Maybe you should see if you can trigger the form. You were with me until we escaped the pit at least, so you might have picked up the Shin Neko-ken too._

Ran was a bit surprised. That was a thing? She'd not thought to try it. Perhaps she'd give it an attempt in her travels. She tended to the simmering meat for a moment before she resumed reading.

_Thanks for the warning about the Joketsuzoku and their politics. It sounds like you did everything you could to keep that from becoming a mess, so no hard feelings when it blows up in our faces. That's just how these things go. I'd be glad to get any training information you can send. I'm in a good position for it now after what eventually happened with Pops. I'll get to that though._

_First off, I didn't as much escape from Pops as just walk away. He thought the Pride of the Fierce Tiger was something the Neko-ken gave me, so he chained himself up in the pit and tried to learn it himself. He told me not to bother him for a while as the cats attacked him, so I went ahead and did just that. I also left a letter saying I was kidnapped and sent him on a wild goose chase all over Japan so I could escape and so everyone he swindled could get a piece of his hide. The marriage contracts he was still carrying made it easy. I also swiped the Neko-ken manual, the Umisenken, the Yamasenken, and some other stuff he stole. That should save Ryu Kumon's dad. Maybe I'll visit the Kumon Dojo sometime and try to learn their style or something._

Ran was pleased that Ranma seemed to be starting to fix things as well. Ryu Kumon's father could be saved by such a simple action that there there was no reason not to try. She flipped the meat in the pan and kept reading.

_I found the Kuonji okonomiyaki cart nearby when I left. Turns out Pops took it so he wouldn't have to pay for the meat and fish for the Neko-ken training. I took the cart and found Ucchan's address in the phone book. I went to straighten things out, only to find out that Mr. Kuonji engaged me to Ucchan even knowing I was engaged already! Then he kicked a crying Ucchan out of the house and refused to take the cart so I'd have to take them. I made sure to take the safe holding the Kuonji copy of the marriage contract too though. Serves him right. Anyway, I decided to leave Kyoto and head over to Mom's place with Ucchan. I couldn't leave her alone, and she was impressed enough with my skills to want to train. We made a training journey out of it._

This part made Ran angry. She'd never known Ucchan's father to have acted just as dishonorably as her own. At least he supported Ucchan and took the opportunity to improve her skills. She continued to read about their travels. Maihara and the Gambling King. Sekigahara with Tatewaki, Kodachi, Kaori, and their fathers. The Nekoyama Shrine with Kasumi and the youkai where Ranma learned he'd been engaged to the Tendos twice over and achieved the Determination of the Wild Horse technique. The extended madness that was Takato. There was also a bit about their stay at the Unryu farm.

_Since I won mastery of the Saotome School from Pops, I can integrate as much Chinese Wushu into the style as I want. Feel free to send what you think seems right. As for Natsume and Kurumi, I'm hoping Mom will adopt them when we get to Tokyo. Maybe Ucchan too if her father's such a jerk. I think the Kunos are on a better path now, at least. We'll have to wait and see though. You never know with that family._

_Well, that's about it. Don't be a stranger and keep sending letters!_

_Ranma Saotome, Master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts_

Ran finished the letter and put it away, amazed by just how much Ranma had achieved in such a short time. Ukyo was going to be a force to be reckoned with at this rate, and Ran felt the need to improve Shampoo's training in kind. Finishing the cooking and portioning it out, she called out to the sparring girls. _'Breakfast is ready! Take a break to eat!'_

The trio of girls were soon ready and digging into the food, Shampoo feeling the burn from the morning session. Ran pondered if Shampoo could be trained in a few moves from Anything Goes. Maybe she should ask Ranma permission to do that in exchange for the knowledge of Joketsuzoku techniques.

* * *

"Help! Help! Ranma!" Ranma and the others heard Akari's cry and dropped their work to rush over to the field behind the farmhouse. Looking around, they saw something strange. Akari was tied up loosely behind the well, clearly able to get out of her bindings if she truly wanted to. Near her was Katsunishiki, though he seemed to have been...dressed up a bit. A little dirt was added to create the appearance of a scar over his eye and a fake mustache was tied around his nose.

Seeing her grandfather and the others arrive, she called out. "Ranma! Katsunishiki's evil twin brother came to steal his title, but Katsunishiki isn't here! He's mad and demanding to fight you or he'll...uh...take me away until you do!" The six-year-old struggled to construct the fantasy into something which would be believed. Katsunishiki looked uncomfortable but felt obligated to obey his mistress. Happosai smiled from his hiding place in a bush nearby, expecting the young Ranma to believe it. He was a mere child, after all.

"That's horrible!" Kurumi said while buying it hook, line, and sinker. "Ranma! Beat up that pig so I can eat it for dinner!" Katsunishiki was nervous and gave a squeal at this comment, but stood his ground.

Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Ran-chan! Prove what Anything Goes Martial Arts can really do!" Even the level-headed Ukyo had enough strangeness in the last few weeks to begin believing the outlandish. The fact she was still six years old was also a likely contributing factor. The slightly older Natsume was silent, vaguely perceiving that something was off, and Butahito was still stunned by this. Ranma wasn't sure what in the world was going on.

"Akari, Katsunishiki doesn't look comfortable with this," Ranma said, trying to make sense of the play-acting. Akari was worried that Ranma was seeing through it, but thankfully the other girls kept pushing.

"That's not Akari's piggy! Don't you see the scar and the mustache! He's the evil twin!" Kurumi said excitedly and with concern. Ranma couldn't believe the girls were buying this...

After searching Akari's eyes and finally realizing what was happening, her grandfather shed proud, manly tears. _'Akari. You are trying to take a proactive role in finding a good husband. Your mother would be so proud.'_ Joining the facade, he looked to Ranma with his best fake serious expression. "Katsunishiki's evil twin again? He was always up to no good. Ranma! Please, save my grandchild by defeating him! Hurry! Before it's too late!" Ranma was about to comment, only for Katsunishiki to charge at Ranma with a loud squeal. The others moved clear to allow the pair to do battle, while Ranma sighed and wondered just where things had gone wrong.

The young boy easily managed to evade the large pig, proving difficult for Katsunishiki to even keep up with in spite of repeated charges. All the power in the world meant nothing if one couldn't hit their opponent, and Ranma's speed was well above a sumo pig if he could keep up with a cat youkai. Akari realized that the old man was right. Ranma was even faster than Ucchan! This could really work!

One charge from the pig saw it trample through a nearby bush, an old man soon flattened on his back with hoof-marks from toe to head. He was unobserved by the group as they focused on Ranma trying to lure the pig away. Ranma's movements were efficient as they displayed the mastery of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts which Butahito had until now doubted.

Ranma finally got far enough away from the group and to his preferred location, at which he plunged his finger into the ground and leapt away. An explosion rocked the hard, rocky section of the field and pelted the surprised pig with the shotgun-like blast of pebbles. His hide was tough enough to endure it, but the true cause for Ranma's action was revealed when the pig fell into the pit Ranma's attack had created. The creature flopped onto its belly with a grunt before quickly standing again and looking around itself. The frustrated creature tested the walls, trying to climb, but it proved unable. It could likely dig its way out in time, but the actual fight was over.

"W-what was that? Ranma made some sort of explosion!" Butahito exclaimed upon seeing the pit form and seeing his prize pig trapped down there.

"That was the Breaking Point." Ukyo said, as if it was something she was accustomed to. "I think Ran-chan learned it in China. He uses it to blast apart rocks with his finger."

"His...finger?" Butahito pondered the strength that required of the child, not really sure how to parse that. He was clearly strong enough for Akari to wed and would likely grow stronger. "Well, at least I don't have to pay to have that rock blasted before it was hauled out of my field..."

"YAY! Ran-chan beat Katsunishiki!" Akari wriggled out of her ropes and practically tackled the boy. "You're strong as a pig! Now we can get married!" The girl was happy, and the grandfather seemed content, but Ukyo was aghast.

"H-Hey! I told you he's engaged to me! Are you trying to take him away from me, Akari?" This was said with a bit more anger than Ranma expected of her. Ukyo hadn't suffered for a decade and gotten obsessed with the engagement like last time, so why was she acting like the older Ucchan? Butahito crossed his arms, not sure how to defeat this engagement. Still, the boy was worth it, wasn't he?

"N-no, Ucchan! Don't worry! A little old man told me how to make it all work!" This made Ranma feel very concerned, more than the hug or Ukyo's anger did. The old lech was around, and his advice was rarely sound. This feeling doubled as Akari pulled Ukyo into the hug, pulling Ranma and Ukyo very close together. "Girls may need to marry boys to have kids, but you and I can just share Ranma! If all three of us get married, it still works! I get you, you get him, Grandpa gets grandkids, everybody's happy!"

The grandfather's expression was one of confused horror as Akari essentially proclaimed herself as Ukyo and Ranma's mutual mistress, and Ranma mentally cursed the old lech for what was clearly his influence. Of course, Ranma's expression grew to match that of Butahito's when Ukyo innocently responded. "Oh...so that's how this works?" Ukyo's father had engaged her to Ranma when he already had a fiancée, so this put her father's actions into context...albeit an incorrect one.

Ranma was worried that this would lead to abrupt physical pain. Such things always did. He couldn't help but expect a mallet, spatula, chui, bandanna, or some other implement of war to lash out at him any second. Part of him, however, wished for the distraction from the topic this would bring.

* * *

The day's first rays of sunlight were just now peeking out from behind the nearby Bayankala Mountains as the Council of Elders entered emergency session. Ku Long's seat was temporarily occupied by her daughter, herself a stone's throw from earning a seat in her own right. She noted Lu Fa with the appropriate respect, but a wise wariness and suspicion. No one knew who was responsible for this situation, after all. Rumors of Mu Tsu being missing had been whispered since the previous day, but a child running away wouldn't justify this session. Had something worse happened to the boy?

Soon, Shampoo's mother entered the room with her husband at her side. The pair bowed to the council, and Lu Fa hoped for an opportunity to attack them both for being Ku Long's allies and for waking her from her sleep. If this was about Mu Tsu...

_'The Emergency Session has begun.'_ Lo Shon said, the eldest of the Elders looking to the two before her. _'What business has necessitated your calling upon the council? Is this regarding Mu Tsu?'_

_'No, it is completely unrelated to Mu Tsu.' _ Shampoo's mother's words were unexpected, but she was allowed to continue. _'The reason for this session is that we have an emergency telegraph from the Xiu in Beijing.' _The council grew dead silent. The Xiu didn't send emergency communications lightly.

When the Shaolin Temple and their famous brand of wushu fell to the Communist Party during the all-too-recent Cultural Revolution, it proved to the Joketsuzoku that skill alone wouldn't suffice to protect them from extinction. The Xiu were a newer division of ultimately expendable Joketsuzoku warriors created at the time to protect the village from falling to the Communist Party in a similar manner. To be inducted into the Xiu was costly to the warrior, though. Programmed with the _Xi Fa Xiang Gao_ technique and the appropriate shampoos to be secretly but unshakably loyal to the village and to forget its location and secrets, no Xiu could be bribed or tortured successfully for information. This meant, however, that they lacked complete free will and had a low chance of ever seeing home again. It was a very harsh punishment to be inducted into the Xiu, and almost no one volunteered.

As harsh as this was, it allowed fanatically loyal warriors trained in stealth to use that same _Xi Fa Xiang Gao_ technique on civilian, media, political, and military targets to protect the village and the surrounding settlements from government discovery or to otherwise further village interests, including via the gathering of intelligence. Many barber shops near government targets or on military bases had been infiltrated toward these ends. The Jusenkyo guide was among those who had been turned by the Xiu through this process.

The Xiu had thus far kept the government largely unaware of happenings in the mountain backwaters of Qinghai Province, all while acting as the village's intelligence and black ops division.

_'...Read it.'_ Lo Shon ordered, the content of the emergency telegraph to be unknown no longer. Shampoo's mother raised the communiqué to her eyes and began to read from the document.

_'Grandstudent of Happosai, Ranma Saotome (6), seen and recorded on Japanese public television using various forms of Joketsuzoku Wushu, Breaking Point Technique, Chestnut Fist Training Method, and Hiryu Shoten Ha. Used techniques to defeat his father and seize mastery of descendant art of Happosai's. Ground was wet asphalt, Ranma's Soul of Ice allowing recording of frozen footsteps for analysis. Half of Hiryu Shoten Ha's method of use revealed. Happosai identified techniques as Joketsuzoku. Discussed interactions with village 90 years ago during commentary of battle. Unknown magical artifact of Ranma's used to shield bystanders from Hiryu Shoten Ha, not used in actual battle._

_Happosai not mention village's exact location nor local landmarks. Noting 400-fold increase in queries to Beijing regarding Joketsuzoku by provincial governments and news organizations. Japan and Soviet Union formally inquiring to Beijing about Joketsuzoku. Government scrambling to obtain information. Secrets holding for now. Unknown how long situation is tenable. Acting to contain or redirect. Recommend contingency preparations.'_

Eyes widened at this information. A number of curses were uttered at Happosai's involvement and the fact that the Joketsuzoku were now fast-spreading public knowledge. Had the Communists not burned so many historical texts in their eagerness to purge China's culture and history, the village might have been found already. The fact the Xiu considered the situation potentially untenable was alarming.

_'The Xiu may understand that they operate best with a sense of balance, hiding quietly and keeping the government unstable and distracted, but functional. If they consider that impractical though, they are programmed to guide China to tear itself apart rather than let this village be exploited or destroyed.'_ Shampoo's mother clarified, explaining the nuances of the letter. If things were not resolved, the Xiu would act more overtly to destroy the government from inside or guide it into open civil war. Given how many people were scrambling for power after Mao's death six months prior, the latter was quite likely.

Lu Fa grumbled. Ranma Saotome. That was the one that future Mu Tsu sent back with the Wind Tunnel. Now his apparent knowledge and reckless display of secret Joketsuzoku techniques was threatening to doom them all. If Ranma was acquainted with the future's Xian Pu and Mu Tsu, then his knowledge was likely Ku Long's fault. A shame she had no proof.

_'Inform Phoenix Mountain and Yaocaicun of the situation. This involves them as well. The former may need to add to their stock of Imprinting Eggs and the latter may need to produce more of the herbal shampoos for the Xi Fa Xiang Gao technique. If all else fails and we are discovered, we all need to be allied in this. A shame we can't get word to Ku Long's group. Mu Tsu also picked a fine time to run away...'_ The Matriarch didn't like where this was heading. It might not be happening today or tomorrow, but time was marching toward a new type of war which they were not necessarily prepared to fight.

But fight they would. Of that, there was never any question.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Akari asked Ukyo and Ranma, looking disappointed. She'd expected them to stay on the farm with her grandfather and Katsunishiki once they got engaged so she wouldn't be lonely. Instead, Ranma had been insistent that they had to get going. They'd packed up their futons and were preparing to continue their journey.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Pops stole me from Mom when I was two, and we're going to go see her again. I might be livin' someplace in Tokyo after that, don't know. Besides, I don't think an engagement works without my folks and Ucchan's folks agreein'. There's rules to it all." Ranma expected it to end there, in spite of Akari's pout, but was surprised when Akari's grandfather approached.

"In that case, here are copies of our farm's business card. You can show them to your families, and they can know where we live and our phone number. You can even call Akari sometimes as friends! She's a lonely girl, though I hope that her starting school soon and hearing from you all regularly will help with that." He handed each of the children business cards, though Kurumi didn't seem to understand what one was and looked at it in confusion. Butahito wasn't sure yet about Akari being involved with Ukyo, but Ranma was clearly a catch. It might be something to touch base with at least. Maybe they would be Akari's friends even if it didn't work out as Akari's childish mind thought.

Ranma was hesitant to agree, but Akari seemed so upset...and he knew she was a nice girl aside from the pig quirk. He rubbed the back of his head. "Engagements aren't somethin' I have luck with, but talkin' as friends is fine..."

Ukyo smiled, feeling a bit of unexplained relief at Ranma's response. It was awkward for her as well. Two girls getting married? That was something she didn't know could be done. She had to think about that one. "Of course we can be friends!" She took Akari's hands and smiled, her friendliness winning out over the awkwardness. "I'll call as soon as I can, okay?"

"Oh, you two are as kind as pigs! You make sure and call me with every detail, alright? And write too!" Akari hugged them both firmly, though the two were durable enough for her grip not to hurt them. She let go, clearly in a better mood than she was in before. With that out of the way, it was time for the nascent Wrecking Crew to move on.

Akari, Butahito, and the recovered Katsunishiki waved to the quartet of children in the morning sun as they departed the farm on the last leg of their journey to Tokyo...toward an uncertain future. Ranma waved back, hoping that the future would be a kinder one than the one he left behind.

...No. He'd _make_ it kinder.


	18. Homecoming

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of writer's block as well as pacing issues with this chapter. On to details. First, the city of Itsukaichi mentioned in this chapter ceased to exist in 1995. The modern-day location would be in the City of Akiruno. That aside, I've noted some displeasure with the direction things have taken. Maybe I wrote it badly? I'm not sure. I am aware that one guest (the fact they were a guest and had no constructive criticism limits my value of the review) said I drew people in by 'lying' about the content of my story. I'm more confused than anything else. Whoever you are, if you actually have something constructive to say in clarification, I'll have to ask you to do that or risk your review being ignored.**

**The responses to the Joketsuzoku and the Xiu have been mixed, so I should clarify. This is not a 'super amazons' fic. I've seen too many stories that fall into one of two interpretations. Either the Chinese ignore the Joketsuzoku and other groups in that area of China for some nebulous reason that is often implied to be fear, or the Joketsuzoku are implied to be immune to modern warfare and weapons. Neither is particularly believable.**

**What we have here are Joketsuzoku Elders (or at least some of them) which realize that their previously diverse mix of methods is no longer viable in the face of the modern era's theater of war. Thus they've taken one of their last viable options that exists in the canon, mind control, to eleven via the Xiu and erased knowledge of themselves for about a decade thus far at the cost of putting all their eggs in one basket. It is imperfect and can be defeated, but works best as long as the guidance is subtle. As such, it would have held into the canon timeline (though the cracks were showing since a documentary team had found the village by 1987), but the system they had in place is starting to fail rapidly because Ranma and Happosai have essentially taken a sledgehammer to the whole fragile system with the explicit revelation of the village's existence. The fact that the Xiu are starting to push the village to enact their final contingency plans, to plunge China into war just to hide the Joketsuzoku with the distraction, shows both desperation and probable arrogance. I felt it important to clarify the true nature of things.**

**The foxxx: I am aware of the differences between the western system and Japan's 6-3-3 system. The Japanese school year starts traditionally on the first Monday in April and children who are six years old at that time are expected to start the first of six mandatory years of Elementary School. After that, they start their first of three mandatory years of what we could call Middle School in April of their twelfth year and then their first of three voluntary years of what we'd call High School in April of their fifteenth year. They then graduate from High School in March at the age of eighteen, or at the youngest a few weeks out from their eighteenth birthday due to how the dates play out.**

**In many other anime and manga aside from Ranma, the start of high school at fifteen holds true. This is also true in the contemporary manga Kimagure Orange Road, which ran from 1984 to 1987 and was very detailed with the ages corresponding to the school year properly for all of its characters through its entire run. Ranma 1/2 is the outlier from this trend from every angle and source I could explore it from. I would post links to my sources, but this site won't display them properly. It's very frustrating.  
**

**I have no explanation aside from a one-year-error on the writer's part. Ranma entering at 16 makes some sense due to his life of vagrancy and his lack of attending high school at all before that point, but none of the other characters' ages work with the school system both as defined and as implemented in practice. **

**riveg: More like some Ranma-esque struggles that he has to get through which have to pepper the story. It's not like the engagement is one of honor that both sides have agreed to yet. Ranma wasn't blind to the manipulation, either. It was more that he didn't really have an alternative but to stop the pig from attacking him. He tried simply to trap the pig in a pit instead of beating it, but that unfortunately counted as beating him. He also can't really blame Akari for Happosai's tinkering, so he's not as mad at her as he might otherwise be. It was enough to make him pack up their stuff and leave fast though.**

**This is likely going to be Ranma x harem depending on the flow of things, but Ranma is likely to be far more resistant to forced engagements.**

**Elsil: I'm glad you found this interesting! Yeah, Akari was desperate for engagement and Happosai was there to mold her mind. Truth be told, Akari doesn't even understand fully what marriage entails. She just knows her parents were in love while they were married and that it's a way out of her loneliness. She loves the concept of marriage at this point and thinks it will solve all of her problems. That misconception will be explored later.**

**I tried to think of something Ranma-esque that would be nice to throw into the story that was sufficiently childish and thought of an 'evil twin' for the pig. I have to keep peppering the story with such things now and then, after all. I needed something light-hearted to contrast with the backdrop of what's happening in China.**

**I'm glad you liked the penpal scene with Ran. I originally wanted to go more in-depth over each event Ranma had experienced, but that would have made the letter far too long. This wasn't meant to be a full-blown recap episode, after all. Ran knows what's transpired though, and the readers have been sufficiently reminded. That will work just fine.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Homecoming_

"Yay! Faster! _Faster!_" Kurumi cried out happily as she felt the wind on her face. Ukyo wasn't exactly appreciative of the squealing in her ear or the strain she was undergoing carrying the girl on her back, but Ranma was carrying the heavier and older Natsume on his own. As such, she couldn't really complain without feeling like she was failing her training. Ranma's reasoning was simple enough. He wanted to travel the last bit of the way to Tokyo's rail system on foot. When the sisters were tired, they got a break when Ranma and Ukyo hefted them up onto their backs as a form of weight training and kept going. It was a way of accommodating everyone's needs, regardless of how far along in training they were. Ukyo had almost been forced to stop several times, but had managed to push herself to endure and keep Ranma's pace.

She suspected that he'd slowed down for her several times and timed their breaks to just before she couldn't go any further. For this, she was silently grateful.

It was also something Kurumi found quite enjoyable. The cute and noisy child attracted a lot of attention from the increasing number of passerby since they entered the town of Itsukaichi. Ranma and Ukyo were forced to slow down a bit as the town got denser, but Kurumi's shrieks of jubilation gave people enough time to clear the way for the children. Happosai was more inclined to stay out of sight and followed them along the rooftops. The laughter of Kurumi was easy to track and pleasing to the ear, at least from a sufficient distance.

This only stopped when they finally reached Musashi-Itsukaichi Station, where the sisters were lowered to the ground. "Aww..." Kurumi uttered in disappointment when lowered to her feet, Ukyo relieved at the prospect of being able to hear normally again. Natsume was far easier to manage and even looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry you had to carry us, Master. We slowed you down..." Natsume said to the boy, a bit ashamed that she wasn't able to keep up as readily as she would have liked.

"Hey, you're doin' fine and it's trainin' for me too. You just worry about improvin' yourself and not about matchin' me right away. I might need your help handlin' Kurumi some though." Ranma knew his father would have pushed him to the point of collapse in later years, but Dr. Tofu had mentioned that it was during rest when one actually rebuilt muscle and got stronger. The sort of abuse he'd endured had diminishing returns, so there was no reason to be that cruel to the girls anyway. The respectful-beyond-her-years Natsume smiled and nodded in agreement. Helping manage Kurumi was her duty as a big sister, after all.

Ranma purchased their tickets while Happosai stealthily infiltrated with the intent of riding atop the train instead. They'd have to change trains multiple times, but they were just about done with the foot travel at this point. Before long, the train was ready for boarding and the children entered. A large number of people were standing and holding on to straps attached to the ceiling instead of sitting, which Ranma might have also done if he were older and could reach the rings. As it was, he took a seat along with the other children.

Ukyo noted Kurumi bouncing in her seat and gave the girl a sideways glance. She was disturbing the other passengers, though most were kind enough just to see an excited child and pay her little mind. "Kurumi, can you behave? My ears still hurt from your squealing..."

"E-eeeh?! I wasn't that loud!" The girl exclaimed in surprise and light offense, unknowingly showing the passengers just _why_ Ukyo felt like her ears were about to bleed. The train started to move, compelling Kurumi to stop bouncing and have a seat so she didn't topple over.

"You were loud as a banshee, Kurumi." Ukyo responded a little bluntly, but Kurumi crossed her arms and pouted as the train built up speed.

"B-banshee don't exist, so how can I sound like one?" She grumbled adorably, a bit embarrassed at being criticized in front of a train full of people. Natsume simply smiled gently, amused at the reaction her sister was giving.

Ranma chose that moment to interject. "I don't know about that, Kurumi. Ghosts come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. No reason why banshees can't be around too." This seized Kurumi and Natsume's attention. Kurumi looked at Ranma strangely and Natsume seemed puzzled. Was Ranma more childish than they'd thought to believe in such things?

"Yeah, Ran-chan punched a youkai in the soul with his ki, remember?" Ukyo reminded the group, making Kurumi a little more open to the idea and perhaps a little fearful. She _had_ seen ki in use, after all. The inclusion of ki raised a few eyebrows from the other passengers given the previous day's Takato broadcasts, but the context still seemed strange. Was it just some kids play-acting? After all, Ranma had changed his attire and hair for the Takato event and wasn't as easily recognized. His voice did ring familiar to a few though.

"Well...I don't know..." Kurumi said, unsure of if she wanted to believe in something so scary. Natsume held her tongue but was similarly unsure.

Ranma didn't like being doubted, but he remembered something that might just put the doubts to bed once and for all. "...Alright. We'll stop off someplace on the way home. Not sure if the ghost is there right now or not, but she won't be hostile at least. She spent her life bein' nice to kids, anyway." That made the girls stop and stare at the young master incredulously, but he didn't waver. Ukyo couldn't help but hope this wouldn't go badly. In the end, however, this temporarily settled the matter.

"In the meantime, I guess I should point out landmarks..." Ranma said, recalling the basics of Tokyo from his two years living in the metropolis. None of the girls had ever been here before, as far as he was aware.

* * *

Mousse moved ever eastward through the day, trying to catch up to the trio who had left him behind. He had no notable tracking skills, no plan, and no chance of success. As the sun rose into the sky, he wondered how much further Japan would be. Was it a few days away? A week? He had little concept of the sheer distances involved. The child was not one who would be dissuaded, but he was quite ignorant of the world.

A woman with straight black hair in a Peoples' Liberation Army uniform watched the child through the scope of her rifle. She was a soldier serving at the pleasure of the Chinese Communist Party, one of many assigned to searching for this rumored village of the Joketsuzoku across the country's massive interior. Women were being prioritized in this task in hopes that the Joketsuzoku would be more respectful toward them, especially when dressed in the trappings of modern warriors, but they were largely under-trained for combat roles due to the decline of the woman's role in the military after the Korean War. She was little more than a receptionist with basic training who had been handed a rifle and sent to the middle of nowhere to search for a needle in a haystack. A needle that could kill her should she be careless.

Rather than firing, the soldier pulled down her rifle and regarded the child in the distance with dim eyes. The expressionless woman climbed down from her vantage point and pulled a camouflaged tarp off of her Yuejin NJ-130. Climbing into the truck that was a copy of an old Soviet design from the '40s, she started driving toward the wayward child.

When the truck approached the child and rolled to a stop, the boy was on his guard and took a stance. He didn't know what an outsider would want with him, so he watched warily as the soldier got out of the car and regarded the boy in front of her.

_'You are Mu Tsu of the Joketsuzoku. The one who wrote the letter ordered that I assist you.'_ She said stiffly, her eyes dull and her expression neutral. The woman's admission surprised Mousse. She was an ally? _'Come. The truck is faster and will not tire as your legs will.'_

She didn't mention her own name, but the mention of the letter was enough to convince Mousse. That and the expression on her face wasn't one of smiling deception, but one of blank indifference. It was not something someone wore when being deceptive. Mousse climbed into the truck and had a seat. _'Alright...but I can't be seen in this metal wagon! The Elder can't be snuck up on with this...'_

_'That is not the intent. The situation has changed, Mu Tsu...' _ The young woman cryptically said as they drove away through the mountain passes of Qinghai Province toward a distant destination. By the time the woman was even done explaining the details, Mousse had realized that things had just gotten far more complicated...

* * *

Lu Fa sighed as she read a piece of paper that simply said, _'glasses picked up'_. The woman wasn't pleased with recent events necessitating a change to her plans but had been fortunate that a large number of orders to the Xiu had been issued and a large number of responses were coming back in. It was a significant enough amount of activity that most of their communications-trained people had to encrypt and decrypt the communications and a larger group of Morse code illiterates had to transmit the orders and record responses. Lu Fa, by assisting in the process, managed to encrypt her own unique orders to recover Mousse and slip them into the stack to be sent. She had also decrypted and pocketed the reply. It had been a risky move, but she pulled it off well enough.

Had Ranma Saotome and Happosai not caused the Chinese government to start actively looking for the Joketsuzoku, Lu Fa could have let Mousse simply die outside of the village if he failed to find Cologne and poison her with the herbs she'd deceived him into thinking would 'cure her corruption'. Even failure would have been a victory that made Cologne suffer since she was close to the brat's family. The increased chance that the Communists would find Mousse and use him to trace back the village's location, however, forced the woman to lend him some unplanned aid by way of the Xiu and their connections. It would take some time for him to reach his new destination, but the further he was from the village the better.

Lu Fa calmed her nerves by sipping some tea. Things were going to get more complicated before they calmed down, it seemed. But how to turn it to her advantage?

* * *

"_...in other news, the recent scandals rocking the core of the Chinese Communist Party continue to develop as more caches of incriminating files were delivered to various news outlets inside and outside of the country. These files, collected over the past decade, condemn a large number of CCP officials at all levels and are suspected to be a timed release of information by an as-of-yet unknown party official imprisoned or killed in the aftermath of the power struggle following Chairman Mao Zedong's death last September. Various arrests have been..."_ Ranma gave a quick glare to the teenage owner of the early model boom box, who in turn lowered the volume of the device. Of course, the damage was done. Kurumi was awakened by the sound. She grumbled until Ranma almost reflexively stuffed an okonomiyaki from his ki space into the young girl's mouth.

"...how buch wongaa?" She asked while chewing the food. The girls had never seen a railway system as complex as that of Tokyo. Ranma had been forced to lead them along through assorted exchanges as they traveled east from the Itsukaichi line, through the Seibu Hajima line, up the northbound Seibu Kokubunji line, then finally east along the Seibu Ikebukuro line.

"We're almost there, Kurumi." Ranma managed, understanding the feeling of being bored as the train slowed. He was glad that they were almost to Furinkan Station before Kurumi was awakened from her nap. When the doors opened and they finally got off of the train in Furinkan, Ranma was hit with a wave of dissonance. Many of the buildings were the same structurally but had different paint jobs and signage. What trees he saw were sometimes shorter than he recalled or otherwise didn't even exist in 'his' Furinkan. The cars were different, as were some of the buses. Even the clothes the people wore weren't the same. Though Ranma wasn't very conscious of fashion like Nabiki was, he saw far more sets of bell-bottom pants than he had at any other time in recent memory. It was interesting what one saw when they slowed down from their rush through Japan to notice the little things, and it was even stranger to see it in 1970s Furinkan.

Eventually, Ranma led the girls to a building which he noticed looked less run-down than it had the 'last' time he was here. Of course, signs of neglect were still present proving its abandonment. Kurumi wasn't too happy with the look of the place and Natsume looked nervous as well as Ranma opened the unlocked gate and guided them in.

"R-Ran-chan, what is this place? Are we supposed to be here?" Ukyo asked the boy approaching the door.

"Ucchan, most places with ghosts are places we're not s'posed to be. This one's not a mean ghost though. We're just here to talk, not fight." Ranma was confident as he opened the building's main door with a straining creak from its hinges, noting the dust and cobwebs inside. The boy bore no fear or nervousness, already knowing what they'd find within. "Come on in! If she's around, I want you to see her!"

When the children hesitantly entered behind him, Ranma led them into the main lobby. He smiled in spite of the darkness within, a nearby calendar reading 'March 1971'. The boy suspected that to be when the place was finally abandoned. The scene was surreal and he finally inhaled and yelled through the building.

"_Headmistress! My friends don't believe ghosts exist! We don't need you to be scary or anything, but can you talk to us? I hear you were nice to girls in life and all!"_ This made Ukyo wince and made Kurumi freeze in fear. Natsume was confused and wondering if she'd actually see something. Ranma waited patiently but didn't need to wait long. An elderly woman emerged from the shadows and regarded the children with a look of confusion.

"I-I see. Welcome to the Sainokawahara Dorm for Girls, then..." The Headmistress of Sainokawahara Dorm, who could not pass on until her rather unattractive panties were stolen, was a kind enough soul save to beings like Happosai if they hindered her chances of passing. Ranma knew that she was highly unlikely to be a problem for the girls. Of course, that didn't preclude Kurumi's completely reasonable response.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

* * *

Genma was not looking well and had not slept. He hadn't been able to hire a Martial Arts Attorney because he'd learned that such people rarely held on to their law licenses for long and the school had since died out. That left him stuck fighting with facts. The previous day in court had been horrible for his case, while the events today before the recess hadn't looked any better. His neglect and abandonment of Nodoka for four years made the judge immediately and clearly favor Nodoka, even before considering any of the other evidence Nodoka's lawyer had to present. Oh, he protested, but the matter was considered to be out of his hands by that point. He'd expected Nodoka and her parents' traditionalism to make divorce difficult or almost impossible, but he'd found perhaps one of the few ways to screw up that would allow Tenma Saotome to support such an action.

The previous day was so horrible that his lawyer with the glasses and comb-over was on the television screen trying to come up with a way not to lose horribly. "So is there no way to win this?" Genma asked, hoping that there was some magical loophole or way to resolve matters that would save him. Unfortunately, the lawyer shook his head.

"Regarding the divorce? Virtually impossible. The abandonment and neglect of a wife is seen as such a strong case that it was one of the few ways to win in antiquity without the wife being dishonored or shipped off to a shrine for the rest of her days. That's probably why the honor-insistent Saotomes are even able to bring this case against you without offending their sensibilities. Even hundreds of years ago, when the burden was far higher on them, they'd _still_ likely have won. The only reason that the judge has yet to rule in favor of divorce is purely the fact that the custody matter needs to be decided upon as well." In other words, it was a lost cause. Genma had hoped that the effort to divorce him before he was convicted of any crimes had been reached was a foolish one, but no. Nodoka's case was strong enough to stand by itself. He had fundamentally failed as a husband by every measure. Hearing the facts laid out, with nothing to distract him from them, made that much clear. Hearing his own words and fumbling from the Takato video snapped him from his delusions to an added degree.

As much as he told himself that it was for the sake of the art, the excuse was starting to ring hollow. He didn't know if he could say that he honestly _regretted_ it at this point, not truly, but it was perhaps the first time he started to _acknowledge_ what he'd done and attribute it to his failings as a man.

"They would have had an even stronger case against you had they waited for you to be convicted of your various crimes, because you're not getting out of that mess clean, either. This method just protects the Saotomes from liability from the imminent lawsuits and may also keep the kid out of the middle of it to a limited degree. This seemingly hopeless situation? This is with them _taking a handicap_ in court in a step toward a long-term strategy." That made Genma flinch and return to reality. He sighed, looking to the lawyer on the screen.

"What do we do, then?" Genma asked, in a form of stoic concern.

The lawyer crossed his arms, having finally managed to come up with some sort of idea. It was a long shot, but... "We can do nothing about the divorce. You've made that completely indefensible. Regarding custody, I have one idea...but I will need you to tell me _absolutely everything_ about your final hours at the Saotome home."

* * *

Kurumi breathed heavily after being calmed down, looking to the headmistress with echos of surprise and suspicion. Natsume was a little rattled, but Ukyo was much more composed. This was nothing compared to the tail end of the battle with the tiger youkai she saw before. Ranma, meanwhile, seemed to have no issues whatsoever.

"Nice to meet you, Headmistress! We're martial artists, and martial artists meet ghosts sometimes. Ucchan here saw me and our friend Kasumi fightin' a youkai before, but the sisters here haven't seen a ghost at all. I figured droppin' in on a good ghost would be a good way to introduce the sisters here to the world a bit and show Ucchan that not all ghosts are evil. You know, ease 'em into things." Ranma said, conversing with her as if she was still a living person. It was a little strange to watch, the boy seeming to have no qualms or fear of the deceased which stood before them. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"A-ah. I'm Ukyo Kuonji." Ukyo said, bowing to the elderly woman.

"N-Natsume. I apologize for my sister's surprise. She is excitable." The most polite and eldest of the children gave a bow next.

"Kurumi...um..I guess you aren't as scary as I thought...but why are you still here? I thought good people went someplace good when they died..." The girl said, finally deciding that the headmistress wasn't a threat.

The Headmistress wasn't sure exactly how to answer. These were children who wouldn't understand the weight on her soul that kept her in this world. For everyone's panties but her own to be stolen, even to her dying day... No, they were likely too young and pure to comprehend such things. "Well, ghosts tend to have unfinished business or regrets. I am still waiting for something...but it's not something a child can help with, I'm afraid. I am simply glad to have respectful visitors. This used to be a place where girls lived while attending the nearby school, but it was closed down after my death. To go from the activity of youth to nothing...it has been difficult to watch this place languish and age."

The girls felt bad for the woman, as did Ranma. He could offer to take the panties and help her pass on if she told them of her burden, but that would just be suspicious as long as she kept quiet about her need. So much for teaching the girls about peacefully helping ghosts pass on. Maybe it was a lesson for another time.

"Are you going to the nearby school? With the cherry blossoms on the trees outside, it should almost be time for the new school year. You kids look to be around the age to start." The Headmistress asked, seeking to lighten up the mood. The kids looked at each other, unsure. Ukyo spoke first.

"I would have gone to school in Kyoto in a week or so, but Daddy...abandoned me. I don't know what I'll do yet. Following Ran-chan is all I've got." Ukyo said, a tinge of sadness on her features.

"Kurumi is only five and doesn't need to start yet, but I'd start my second year of Elementary School soon if we weren't runaways. We're orphans, but someone wanted to adopt me without adopting my sister. I don't care as much about school as staying together." Natsume said, her hand moving to Kurumi's shoulder. Kurumi smiled at the gesture from her sister.

Ranma spoke next. "Pops didn't care about school and never planned to let me start any. He was a thief and I ran away to find Mom. She lives around here and we're all goin' to go meet her soon. I don't need to go to school though. I've picked up a lot already. I did scrounge up money to send Ucchan though. I'd pay for the sisters, too..."

Ukyo gave Ranma with the side-eye. "Didn't I tell you over in Takato that I'd pay my own way, Ran-chan? Save your money! Besides, I'm learning from _you_, not a bunch of strangers."

The Headmistress wasn't too keen on these answers. A good education was essential. She knew just how important it was, and had needed to struggle to obtain the higher levels of it as a girl in pre-war Japan. These children didn't understand the problem and were past the normal enrollment period to actually get into any specific institution if Ukyo's estimate of a week from the year's start was true. She might just have to pull some strings to assist them. But first was to convince them to attend... "That won't do, children. Education is what gives you the skills to go through life. Even if you know martial arts, you still need to have those skills to function in society. It's also how you make new friends. I'm sure that Mr. Saotome's mother would insist upon it. Almost all mothers would."

Ranma gave a shrug. "I get that and I want the girls to go, but I'm already ruined for stuff like school. It's a good thing I beat Pops and became a Master. Now I can train students for a livin'. That's what I was always s'posed to do anyway."

The Headmistress wasn't too sure about the situation regarding Ranma, but she got the strange feeling that running away might have been the better option for him. It came from a life of watching young women in all manner of circumstances. At least the leader of this group of children wanted the girls following him to attend though, and she might be able to work with that. "It's too late to enroll the girls in any school normally and that would cause problems for them, but I might be able to make some last-minute calls. I think the Principal I knew in life is still in charge of the nearby school...but remember, Mr. Saotome..." She spoke not condescendingly, but with the appropriate tone of one accustomed to children. Children older and smarter than a typical six-year-old, perhaps, but this particular child struck her as more clever than most. "It was the law in Japan during my life that every child finishes elementary and middle school. I don't see that law as being likely to have changed. If you do not attend, the police will blame your mother because making you attend is the parents' legal responsibility. She could even pay fines or go to jail if it happened often enough."

Ranma was well aware of this fact, having had to evade truant officers regularly at his father's behest. He saw no reason not to at the time. It was decent stealth training at first. Doing so now would get his mother in trouble if he stayed with her though, and he hadn't considered that. Before he could hope to refute anything, she continued. "Furthermore, if you show no interest in attending, why would the girls following you want to do so? You have an example to set, do you not?" The Headmistress didn't necessarily believe his claim about being a martial arts master, but he was clearly the leader of the group. Ranma blinked and looked to his friends and students. Noting their expressions, he realized that the Headmistress had him there, too. The child crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and took on an irritated expression of contemplation as he tried to find something to argue against this with. He never wanted to be manipulated or told he had to do something ever again, but here he was.

The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that the Headmistress was talking more like Doctor Tofu did than the other adults. Explaining the why instead of just demanding obedience. After a few tense moments, he opened one eye and looked to the ghost with an irritated expression that simply looked like a sulk on his youthful face. "Why couldn't you be somebody tryin' to hit me to make me do stuff instead of somebody who's talkin' sense? People tryin' to hit me are easier to deal with."

The Headmistress couldn't help but give a small, sad frown. That wasn't the kind of response a child should have, but it wasn't a hopeless one. "I regret that you have had to deal with such people at all, Mr. Saotome. It sounds like you now understand the need for you to attend school, at the very least."

Ranma finally sighed, forced to yield. "Yeah, I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. I want tested to see if I can skip as much of it as I can, though. I ain't a fan of school, but I know lots more about kanji and stuff than most kids my age." That was something they did, right? Wasn't it called 'testing out'? Maybe if he did well enough, he could just wind up doing his last year of high school instead of being stuck in school for the full twelve.

"Hmm...I'm not sure if that's possible or not, Mr. Saotome, but I can at least ask the principal about that. On the upside, it's one less thing your mother will have to worry about." The ghost smiled slightly, having an idea. "Before I go do that, why don't I show you to the small gymnasium the girls used to use? A few martial arts clubs employed it after classes from time to time."

"R-really? That sounds great!" Ukyo exclaimed on hearing this. The young girl grasped Ranma's arm and tried to distract him in an attempt to cheer him up. "Come on, Ran-chan! Let's go take a look! Maybe we can spar while we wait!" Ranma at least seemed to perk up slightly at the prospect.

The Headmistress smiled as she led the quartet of children to a room and opened an old sliding door into a small gymnasium. With the bleachers pushed into a retracted position, it had more floor space than the Tendo Dojo's interior. The large windows let in plenty of daylight, leaving the room bright even without the benefit of electricity. Ranma's eyes widened a bit at the possibilities...

* * *

"It is March 27, 1977, 2:00 PM. Court is now in session." The judge regarded those present, both through physical means and through telepresence. His eyes glared slightly at Genma's image on the television, recalling the torrent of evidence he'd heard thus far. However, he elected to do his duty and stay civil and impartial. "Yesterday we heard massive amounts of testimony and saw a great deal of evidence in regards to the abandonment of Nodoka Saotome by Genma Saotome as grounds for divorce as well as other evidence regarding the fitness for guardianship or lack thereof of their son Ranma. We've also heard a large amount of character witness testimony from across the length and breadth of Japan, including from members of our own police and military. We had to recess yesterday after running out of time, but the court is now prepared to allow Mrs. Saotome's legal counsel to continue."

The necklace-wearing woman in a business suit, Chihiro Ayasato, prepared to continue her case before hearing a shrill "Objection!" from the opposing counsel. The balding and weaselly Takefumi Auchi interrupted, adjusting his glasses. "The entire day was dominated by the other party, while we also have evidence to present. Should we not allow my client's side of the story to be told? About how he rescued his son from this hyper-traditional woman's family and the proof she holds of her own ineptitude as a parent?"

Nodoka was clearly confused, as were her parents and her lawyer. The judge was also more than a bit surprised. "Proof? What sort of proof?"

Takefumi Auchi smirked. "I hereby insist that Nodoka Saotome present the seppuku contract to the court." With those words, there was a great deal of murmuring as those watching the proceedings found themselves surprised by this claim. The seppuku contract was mentioned by Ranma and then Nodoka in the footage from Takato, and it seemed that they'd finally get to hear more about it.

Chihiro Ayasato simply sighed slightly. She'd expected something to come of this, but the document was full of flaws. It was hardly something that could be enforced. "The so-called-proof he requests is Document #31 and has already been entered into evidence, your honor. It's another of the illegal documents which Genma created in an effort to get his way using Ranma. Perhaps the most damaging of all to Genma Saotome's case."

The judge took a look and, at the prodding of Genma's lawyer, read it aloud. "I will train my son Ranma to be a man among men. We face seppuku if we fail...Genma Saotome." That sent a collective chill down everyone's spine. The Judge couldn't believe his eyes. "This...is a death pledge...but what are these all over it? A child's hand prints?"

"Those, your honor, are the handprints of a two-year-old Ranma Saotome. Genma Saotome tricked him into fingerpainting on the contract since he could not write his name, all in a misguided attempt to make the contract legally binding." Chihiro Ayasato stated with irritation. What was the opposing counsel planning with this? Didn't it simply condemn Genma further?

"Hmph. Even a novice in any form of law could tell you that a death pledge isn't legal, much less one 'signed' by a two-year-old." Genma glared at his counsel, wondering just what the man was up to. So far, it simply seemed like he was surrendering to Nodoka's lawyer. Still, he waited and listened. There had to be something to this, right? Takefumi, fortunately, chose that moment to finally get to the point. "No, this was meant to look like a document of honor to deceive Nodoka Saotome long enough to escape. The reason he did so, though, is that she is fundamentally unstable enough to accept such terms in the first place! The fact she accepted the document at all serves as proof of her compromised mental state and that she is an unfit mother who Ranma needed to be rescued from by his father!"

Nodoka tensed as the accusation moved through her mind. She was about to shout a protest before she heard an objection from her own legal counsel. Chihiro glared at the weaselly Takefumi. "An accusation of mental illness based on being deceived by her husband? If the threshold for mental instability were that low, we'd have to label every person he's tricked over all these years as insane, including a high ranking military official with a very solid record. Genma Saotome has had years of experience deceiving and manipulating people, his own wife included, and this argument is merely more of the same!"

Takefumi decided to keep pushing, knowing that if he were to make this work he'd have to follow his claim up with more. "I call Exhibit D as further evidence, your honor. Specifically 33 minutes and 17 seconds into the NHK Takato Broadcast. Please play it for our review and analysis."

The judge acquiesced, wondering what the man was getting at, and the audio came through of Nodoka's voice... _"...I've since learned that assisting in seppuku is illegal in the eyes of modern law, regardless of the promises you've made in that regard to get your way in the past. So worry not, my wayward husband...__I will not _**_let_**_ you die."_

Takefumi smirked. "Nodoka Saotome has explicitly stated that the only reason Genma Saotome wasn't killed by her sword was because of legality, not because of hesitation on her own part. Implying that there was a time in which she would have killed him over this agreement and, in all probability, her own son! I demand a psychiatric evaluation be conducted before any final decision from this court!"

Chihiro, Nodoka's legal counsel, clenched her fist. So that was his angle. Now that the seed of doubt had been planted, things just got more complicated regardless of Genma's own worth as a parent. Still, it was time to mitigate the damage as best she could. "We object to the piecemeal selection of comments to fit the narrative of the opposing counsel! We should listen to the whole of Mrs. Saotome's words in that exchange to provide context!" That would help some.

"Hmph, what other context can there be?" Takefumi asked, smirking. "She learned that assisted suicide was illegal when she should have known well before her adult years. She accepted a suicide pact in that time. As such, the only reason she wouldn't kill her child was a matter of law. What sort of mother-child relationship would that be when the mother would have killed the child in disappointment were she allowed?"

"If you're so certain of that, why are you only allowing half of her testimony and insisting on concealing the remainder when we demand the entirety to be played?" This descended into a discussion of nitpicking and intent, after which more audio was played and analyzed. Genma's so-called 'noble' intentions were disproven when listening to the rest of the audio and his own testimony, proving that he'd abandoned his wife to steal sole custody and raise the child as his own personal meal ticket. Nodoka's later comments and anger were comprehended as a response to this. Still, this all faded away from Nodoka's mind. The comment made the woman start to question herself. Was she indeed unfit? Would she actually have gone through with striking down her son if he were somehow unfit in the eyes of the agreement, had the truth of Genma's betrayal not come to light?

Their case was now on the defensive, as doubt had been planted both in the minds of the court and in the woman's own heart.

* * *

A massive man with short-cut light brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of a taxi, the vehicle rocking from the mass within shifting to one side in the process. He wasn't obese, but simply tall and muscular to the point where he towered over onlookers. The pastel blue suit he wore had a white flower in it from his daughter, though his efforts to look refined were hindered by his sheer height and bulk. Even the large briefcase he carried looked minuscule in his hands. The man walked toward the old dormitory's location while trying to make sense of things. To hear from the Headmistress of the old womens' dorm over the phone was naturally a surprise since she'd died in late 1970. Though skeptical, he'd come with the papers and everything that she had requested.

His remaining skepticism died completely and was replaced with shock on seeing the ghost inside a phone booth nearby, waiting patiently before giving him a wave. A few passersby who were previously staring at him had finally noticed her and were shocked into fleeing when the woman stepped through...no..._phased_ through the glass of the telephone booth to greet the man she'd called. "Hello again, Pierre. Thanks for coming. Have you been doing well?"

"A-ah, yes! Thank you for asking. You know...if you've been trapped here all these years, you could have called sooner. I'm not sure what could have been done, but perhaps something could have been figured out." The Frenchman recovered from his surprise and smiled, reminding the Headmistress that the class the man possessed and the closeness of his marriage made him unsuitable for stealing her panties and helping her pass on.

"There was nothing you could have done, Pierre. It was simply time." The pair started to head back toward the dorm, the man noting the deterioration. The building was still sound, but it wasn't a pleasant reminder of the passage of time. "How is your daughter? I remember seeing her once as a baby." The spirit inquired as they moved, recalling the baby that the Principal and his wife had some years ago.

"Ah, doing well. She's starting elementary school next month. Her mother giving her anything she asks for has made her a bit spoiled, though. She was constantly taking blankets from her classmates in kindergarten and it has been problematic trying to break her of that habit. As firm as I can be with other peoples' children, I must confess that my Azusa has me wrapped around her little finger." Principal Pierre Shiratori of Lumiere Elementary smiled at the thought of his daughter, the small child often sitting on his shoulder whenever they went out in public and excitedly pointing out things she wanted to take home. He also thought of her mother often trying to buy those things for her regardless of whether or not they were for sale. Such a strange family they were.

As the Headmistress led the Principal into and through the dorm, the occasional shout of a child could be heard as they moved. The man was puzzled by the ghost's lack of concern but figured that it would be answered in due time since they were heading toward the noise. When she opened the door and entered, he followed her inside to see four children. Ranma was helping each of them through martial arts kata belonging to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, including a few with intentional shouts known as kiai that had a role in breathing release.

"Raise your shoulders a little more, Kurumi! Here, like this." Ranma helped adjust the younger girl's posture into a more aggressive one what allowed for improved mobility in the kata. The other two continued their own practice. "We're a school that keeps moving. Power in strikes while still being fluid enough to dodge and flow into the next move. Remember that, okay?"

"Children!" The Headmistress called out, getting the attention of the quartet of kids. They took note of the tall man in the suit. "This man is Principal Pierre Shiratori of the nearby Lumiere Elementary School. He's here to help you all enroll!" Ukyo and Natsume gave a bow, while Ranma gave a nod. Kurumi simply looked at the newcomer, having retained her punching stance for a few moments before relaxing.

"It's nice to meet you kids. I understand you're all together and will be living with Ranma's mother, right? In that case, I can help speed things along and enroll you in the school I run. I'll just need some information for the paperwork and can meet her later to handle the rest. We can head to the office here in the building to fill them out so I can get started on the process." He opened the briefcase and removed some papers, ready to help the children fill them out since they were rather young. A parent or guardian's signature would have to be obtained later, be it family or court-appointed.

Walking to the still serviceable office and using the sunlight through the window to illuminate the room, the children were given the appropriate forms for Lumiere Elementary. Kurumi was given the form for the adjacent Aokawa Kindergarten. The children filled out the forms, though Kurumi and Natsume were only able to fill out their given names...

"You don't know the Kanji for your family name?" The Headmistress gently asked.

"We...don't know our family name at all. Just Daddy's face." Natsume admitted, while Kurumi simply looked sad. Not even the experienced educators really knew how to respond to that one, and there was a deep silence as the long-dead building reasserted its natural ambiance. Ranma then stood up from his own seat after a moment of thought, walked between the two seated sisters, and wrote the name 'Saotome' on each of their forms. The pair of girls blinked and looked to their master.

"I said I'd ask Mom to adopt you two, remember? I'm sure she's been lonely without me and Pops around. If you're stickin' around to go to school, it'll probably be as Saotome-" Natsume hugged a surprised Ranma hard, clinging to him. Ranma heard the faintest of sobs, but the girl stayed quiet. Kurumi more timidly followed suit, clinging to Ranma's other side. Ukyo wanted to feel jealous of the two girls hugging her friend, but something about the situation wouldn't allow her to do so. Ranma timidly wrapped an arm around each girl in an awkward but meaningful gesture of comfort.

"T-thank you, Master..." Natsume said, speaking for both herself and her sister. Ranma simply allowed them to work it out of their system, worried that saying anything more would end with him being punched through the window. Crying girls and embraces were things he still wasn't used to.

"Wait. Ranma Saotome?" The new Principal inquired, noting Ranma's filled-out paperwork. "The one who just seized the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts from his abusive father?" The Headmistress blinked for a beat at Pierre's words.

"Yeah. You know about what happened at Takato?" Ranma was suspicious fairly quickly, wondering just how this man knew about that.

"Ranma, there was a television crew from NHK covering the cherry blossom festival. They had a high-speed camera on hand and used it. The fight with your father was broadcast all over Japan, complete with Happosai's commentary. Your father was arrested soon after." This surprised Ranma. He hadn't thought about how many people watched the fight, and the other girls present hadn't realized it either. He did recall that Miss Hinata was there though, and that's when things clicked into place.

"Wait, they actually managed to catch Pops? How did they hold him? He usually escapes within a few hours if they pull that off!" Ranma asked, more surprised than concerned.

"Well, they put him in a ball full of air inside a very big aquarium. If he tries to break out, he won't be able to breathe." The Principal clarified in as simple of terms as he could. He expected to need to comfort Ranma, only for the boy to adopt a more neutral expression.

"So they finally found a way to keep him off the streets. Can't say I expected that one. Probably the only thing keepin' him safe from everybody wantin' their pound of flesh, too. He ticked off lots of people." It was a pragmatic and detached response rather than an emotional one. The child didn't cry foul or insist that his dad wouldn't do wrong. No, it was the response of a child that knew in their head that their father was a threat to society and needed to be where he was.

Whether his heart realized this too, only time would tell.

"In that case, you should meet your mother as soon as possible. She's been through the emotional wringer through all of this. I'll need you to get her signature on these and to verify her intentions with the sisters you wish to adopt anyway. The placement tests can wait a bit longer." The Principal knew that Ranma's custody battle was going on in the courts right now and that could complicate matters. These weren't just random kids needing a little help. These were kids wrapped up in something complicated who needed a _lot_ of help. Of course, they were no less deserving of an education. The man got a folder and put the paperwork they'd filled out into it. He also put in some pamphlets about the school and stapled his business card to the front of the folder. Giving it to Ranma, Principal Shiratori smiled at the boy. "Make sure to have her call me in the next day or two so we can get your and Natsume's placement tests done. I want to make sure Natsume is on track to enter her second year of elementary school."

Ranma accepted the folder as the sisters removed themselves from his sides. "Thanks, Mister Shiratori. Headmistress. I'll make sure she gets this. You're right, too. I don't want to make her wait anymore. It's been four years already!" Ukyo stood up at that signal from Ranma and gave a bow, which Natsume mirrored. Kurumi bowed too, though it was more because her sister did than because of a full understanding of the gesture. "See ya!" Ranma yelled out cheerfully as he and the kids bounded out of the room, leaving the Principal and the Headmistress behind.

The Principal smiled, regarding the gaggle of children that ran out of the office with interest. "If that group joins the school, we'll probably have to have an entirely separate Advanced Martial Arts Club for them."

The Headmistress was curious though. Was Ranma telling the truth about being a master of martial arts? "What is this about Takato, Pierre? Who is that boy, really?"

"Oh, that? The story so far is a pretty strange one..." The Principal then had a seat and began to tell the Headmistress a tale which even she, a _ghost_, found hard to believe.

* * *

The gaggle of children moved down the sidewalk and headed toward a specific residential area with Ranma in the lead. They were fortunate that Ranma's home was relatively close to the Sainokawahara Dorm and the nearby schools. They didn't even have to take a bus, though it was an option for rainy days if need be. As they moved, the dissonance of being in a familiar area twelve years past still hit Ranma strongly with every car and storefront. The takoyaki vendor that they managed to stop at on the way and get a discount off of was the same man as Ranma recalled during his brief time living in the area before his fiancées destroyed the Saotome residence, but the man had significantly fewer wrinkles and a full head of hair.

Of course, the takoyaki was gone by the time they arrived at a traditional-looking and well-maintained Japanese residence. It was roughly as large as the Tendos' place, minus the Dojo, and had a nice garden. The family home was as Ranma remembered it when viewed from the outside. Walking through the gate and approaching the door, the boy was admittedly nervous. Still, he didn't allow it to show on his face. The boy rang the doorbell and waited.

No response was forthcoming.

"Maybe nobody's home?" Ukyo suggested, making Ranma wonder. It was possible that she'd gone out shopping or something.

"Well, no reason to wait out here. It's s'posed to be my house..." Ranma took out a key from his ki-space, the same one that he'd been given in the future and had simply never gotten rid of. The girls watched as Ranma unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the foyer. Indeed, the outdoor shoes that the home's resident was to wear on leaving were missing. Removing their own shoes and putting them in the open wooden cubby beside the doorway, the children began to explore.

Not much had changed in the living room from Ranma's 'last' visit here in the late 1980s. It held the same timeless and traditional table as before, and the room was immaculately maintained. The cabinet which held the television and VCR in the future instead held a more dated combination television and radio, but one couldn't tell the difference when the cabinet was closed.

The kitchen was another matter. The cooking equipment which was here was generally from the turn of the decade when the Saotomes first got the home, not that Ranma could discern this. It was well-supplied though, only missing the griddle countertop which Ukyo swore by.

Not entering his mother's room or the guest room as he went down the hallway, the next room to explore was his own. The boy saw his name on a circular plate on the door and timidly opened it. Stepping within, Ukyo turned on the light to reveal the interior. The room was that of a baby if the crib in the room with the mobile above it was any indication. The dresser contained a baby's clothing, though each article was sealed in plastic to preserve it. Perhaps the most notable object in the room was a framed picture of Ranma when he was two years old placed alongside a framed copy of the contract. It was akin to a shrine one would make for the dead without the more morbid or formal aspects.

"This is your room, Ran-chan? It looks like it belongs to a baby. Is this really the right place?" Ukyo asked, looking around in confusion.

"Yeah, it's the right place. I was two when Pops took me away. See the picture? That's me." The girls immediately looked at the image and started to comment on Ranma's cute appearance, but the boy noticed something which the other children hadn't. The room was in no way dusty. It was immaculate.

Just how many hours did his mother spend over the years cleaning a room for him that he might never return to? A room his father never wanted him to see?

"Pops, you jerk..." The boy whispered, his fist clenched while unseen by the girls.

"...I'm going to train out back for a while. Anyone who wants to can come." Ranma finally said bluntly, surprising the girls into looking back at him. Noting his displeased expression, the girls wondered if they'd done something wrong.

"I'll cook us some food while you do that, okay, Ran-chan? It's already past lunchtime!" Ukyo volunteered. Food was always a good way to make Ranma feel better. When Ukyo got a small smile in response, she rushed off to the kitchen to make something tasty while the other children went to the backyard with their new teacher to train.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome was ruminating on her chances in court as she stepped out of the taxi with her mother and father. The hearing had taken a turn for the worse when her own fitness as a parent and even her sanity had been called into question. It wasn't conclusive evidence, but it was enough doubt to potentially stall the case until Genma went to trial for his many trespasses against society. This threatened to make Nodoka share accountability for his assorted fees and compensation if she was still married to him at that time. The apparent message? 'Drop the custody aspect of the divorce or suffer the consequences'.

"I've made an appointment in a few hours for a psychiatrist to evaluate you, Nodoka." Nodoka's father, Tenma, spoke sternly. "It's a bit tough since it's a Sunday, but I was able to pull a few favors. With any luck, we'll be able to walk into that courtroom tomorrow with a positive evaluation from a doctor in good standing with the court." He was displeased with the situation and blamed himself for allowing the matter to get this bad. As such, Tenma Saotome was throwing his full weight behind Nodoka for the first time since she got married. That she had her father back was what Nodoka saw as the silver lining in all of this. Nodoka also perceived a smile of support from her mother, Sachiko.

"Thank you, Father. I will do my best." Nodoka was uncertain as to if she could pass such a thing right now. She opened the door to her home as they arrived, too distracted to notice the sound of children somewhere in the neighborhood nearby or that the door had been unlocked. No, what finally got her attention were the four pairs of children's shoes in the foyer.

"A-ah?" Nodoka exclaimed, noting that the spot for her own traditional geta was occupied by a pair of well-worn boy's shoes. Tenma and Sachiko observed the shoes and looked to each other, the former quietly closing the door to the residence behind them.

"Did you not lock the door, Nodoka?" Sachiko inquired.

"Yes, I could have sworn-" The sound of sizzling meat and vegetables combined with the scent of such food attracted their attention. Nodoka stood after removing her geta and headed toward the kitchen but avoided drawing the Saotome Honor Blade for the moment. These were children, after all. Upon reaching the kitchen, the woman and her parents were greeted by the sight of a six-year-old girl standing on a stepping stool in front of the stove. She hummed happily to herself, tending to a skillet on each of the stove's four burners as she made okonomiyaki.

"Ran-chan, Ran-chan, making food for Ran-chan~" She sang gently in her own little world for a time before her training made her aware of a presence in the doorway behind her. She turned to see the owner of the house and she stammered slightly, a red tinge on her face at being caught in her song.

"You're...Ukyo Kuonji?" Nodoka asked in surprise, prompting the girl to recognize the person who had snuck up on her. She jumped off of the stool and held her spatulas as weapons.

"T-this is Ran-chan's mommy's house! What are you doing here, Tendo-san?" Ukyo exclaimed angrily, preparing to fight if need be.

"E-eh? Tendo?" Nodoka stammered, blankly. Her poise had briefly flown away in the face of her confusion.

"How could you let your husband try to marry Ran-chan and Kasumi-chan like that? And while he was hurt and she was crying! I'm not having that! No way!" The child angrily shook her head, refusing the very notion before glaring at Nodoka once more. "Get out of the Saotomes' house before I make you go away, bad lady!" Ukyo was somewhat loud, drawing the attention of the children who were playing outside. Naturally, Ranma and his two students followed eagerly to see what was wrong.

"Ucchan, what's wro-...Mom!" Ranma exclaimed, his concern rapidly shifting into a smile. Nodoka looked over to the boy who had just entered the room and her brain rebooted. Her missing child was here. Right in front of her.

"_Ranma!_" Nodoka cried, tears flowing from her face as she cleared the distance between herself and her son. It was a very brief moment before she was kneeling on the floor and embracing her child, clinging to the six-year-old boy desperately. Ranma was a bit surprised by the haste of the embrace but returned it. Ukyo was left very confused, trying to process what she'd seen.

"Hi, Mom...it's great to meet you, too." Ranma hugged back, letting his mother cry in relief.

* * *

It took several minutes to calm Nodoka down and move the group to the living room, where everyone was served okonomiyaki at the traditional low Japanese table. Ukyo had been making the foodstuff for a while and had plenty ready. She was particularly willing to share given the circumstances.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mrs. Saotome!" Ukyo exclaimed, mortified at her mistake. "I thought you were Kasumi-chan's mommy since you showed up with her daddy!" She then looked to Ranma with worry and tears in her eyes. "Ran-chan, s-she showed up at the Nekoyama Shrine with Mr. Tendo while you were knocked out! I-I thought she was his wife so I...I grabbed you and ran away from her! I _kidnapped_ you from your _mommy_! I did a _very bad thing! w-wa-WAHHH!_" Ukyo started to openly cry, distressed at her mistake.

"H-hey, Ucchan, it's okay! You didn't know! You were just tryin' to help!" Ranma said trying to calm Ukyo down, but it wasn't working. The girl was simply too upset for words to work. The martial artist simply didn't know what to do when his friend got like this.

Nodoka regarded the crying child and gently pulled the girl into her lap for a hug. The girl sobbed as she was embraced, but soon quieted down. "It's okay, Ukyo-chan. You protected Ranma from something that I didn't want him to have to go through. It may have delayed my meeting him, but still...thank you for protecting Ranma for me. No one is angry at you, so please dry your eyes." The embattled and relieved housewife smiled at Ukyo to reassure her.

The child chef sniffled, rubbing her eyes before looking to Nodoka. "R-really?" Ranma's mother nodded in response to the question.

Ranma elected to interject. "Yeah, Ucchan! If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have met Natsume and Kurumi! That was worth a couple extra days! That and I got to beat up Pops on TV and become a Master. It all turned out good!" He grinned at Ukyo, who finally stopped crying.

Of course, this triggered the other female response that Ranma wasn't well-accustomed to when Ukyo bounded off of Nodoka's lap and tackle-hugged Ranma to the ground. "R-Ran-chan! Thank you, Thank you, _Thank you for not hating me!_" The thankful girl had discarded any concept of personal space in a measure that Ranma found embarrassing and the adults in the room found adorable. One particular observer found it too precious to endure.

A woman who Ranma noted looked a lot like an older version of his girl half swooped in and embraced the two happily, unable to restrain herself and discarding her poise in the process. "Aww! My grandbaby and his girlfriend~ Quick! Ten-chan! Get a picture!"

"Yes, Dear." Tenma complied, knowing full-well that nothing would dissuade his wife from enjoying her grandson's company. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting into. Sachiko was rather obsessed with the idea of grandchildren and had been quite depressed when Ranma was taken away. "Don't hog them too long, our daughter needs time with Ranma as well." The look he got was a prize-winning glare, which Tenma also took a picture of.

"H-hey! I don't want that one developed, Ten-chan!" The grandmother said with a pout while Ranma looked up to her in confusion.

"Uh...I have grandparents? Pops never said anythin' about you. I had to find out about Mom on my own." Ranma clarified, making the woman freeze before looking to the child in her arms. She bore a look of surprise and a tinge of hurt, but the woman powered through it and smiled at Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma...I'm your grandmother, Sachiko Saotome. That stiff man over there is your grandfather, Tenma. We're your mother's parents. I'll have to talk with your father later about not mentioning us. It is not proper for a child not to know about his family~" Ranma could feel her anger toward his father, though she at least had the decency to try to hide it from her grandchild and direct it toward the proper target.

"You might have to wait in line. I hear they finally managed to keep him in jail." Ranma said bluntly. There wasn't as much remorse over the fact as he thought there would be. The others present noticed this too.

Tenma was the first to speak in response to this, evaluating his grandson. "You are not upset about that, Ranma?"

Ranma pondered for a moment, looking to his grandfather and trying to find the right words. "I know he's a greedy, manipulative jerk who's out for number one. I know he's used me to steal from lots of people. I ran away to come here when I finally realized some of what he was doin' and that Mom existed. There's no good future for me with him and he's right where he needs to be. Pops is still my father though, so I'm not celebratin' over it. I'll still miss him even if it makes no sense."

Tenma was pleased with this response. It was a healthy one at the very least. Nodoka picked up on a different detail from his words and stared at her son for a moment. "Wait, you mean you meant to come and find me from the beginning? All the way from Kyoto?"

Ranma looked over to his mother and nodded. "Yeah. I mean...I was scared when I found out about that suicide pact, but Pops makes people sign strange stuff all the time You should see some of the weird marriage contracts I took from Pops' backpack when I left. I figured I'd give you a chance-" The boy found himself hugged firmly by his mother even though he was still in his grandmother's and Ukyo's grips.

"Do not worry about that pledge, Ranma." The boy was surprised when he heard his mother of all people say such a thing. "It was a mistake that I should never have allowed. It is not on you to fulfill it, but on me to atone for allowing Genma to place it on you in the first place. The only way I can do that is to accept you unconditionally, as I should have done from the start."

Ranma was stunned. The mother he knew from the future would never have come to that conclusion on her own. He hugged back and, after several moments, the various people involved broke the impromptu group hug. Nodoka was feeling far better than she had when she entered the house, that was for certain. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot. It also means you're worth askin' these next things." Ranma said, pleasantly surprised with his mother.

"Hmm? Next things?" Nodoka was curious, wondering what her son meant.

"Because of the engagement Pops and her old man made, Ucchan got abandoned and tossed out of her house. Whether it's fair or not, I'm responsible for her now. I brought her with me and started trainin' her. Then we met these two sisters, Natsume and Kurumi, in Takato." The two girls timidly nodded in seated bows as their names were said in the introduction, though Kurumi was merely mimicking her sister. "They decided to travel with us and learn Anythin' Goes Martial Arts after I saved them from a bear, and they're my students. Thing is, they had to run away from an orphanage or be split up and they don't remember their family name. These three don't have anybody but me. I was hopin', if you turned out to be a good mom, that you could adopt 'em as my sisters..."

Strangely, it wouldn't be Nodoka who responded first, but Sachiko. "Granddaughters! Ten-chan, we have granddaughters! Oh, I'd given up hope! And such pretty ones too! And here I cursed Genma's name for not giving me any..."

Ranma continued awkwardly as his kimono-clad grandmother celebrated and continued to discard her veneer of poise. "Uh...we also got some paperwork to enroll in schools around here. I had Natsume and Kurumi use the Saotome name, but it's not filed yet. The Principal said to come here and talk to you about everything. Is that okay, Mom?"

Nodoka's eyes shone with unshed tears as she turned and smiled at the girls. No. _Daughters._ She'd always wanted more children and had been just as devastated by the denial of the opportunity as her mother had been. To go from one missing child to four in her home in one day? To realize that Ranma had actively sought her out and approved of her? There was only one answer she could give. "Of _course_ I'll take care of all of you! Thank you...thank you for coming back, Ranma, and for bringing more family with you."

"...Mama?" Kurumi asked, timidly and almost nervously. When Nodoka beamed and gave a nod to the child, the five-year-old girl got a wide smile and launched herself into Nodoka's arms with as much force as her small form would allow. "Mama! Kurumi has a mama now!"

Natsume observed the scene while struggling with herself. She had planned to be formal, to speak gracefully in response to being adopted if it happened, but the child found that she wasn't able to maintain the restraint. She instead also flung herself into her new mother's arms alongside her younger sister, gently crying tears of happiness.

Ukyo wasn't sure how to feel. She didn't want to abandon her family, but hadn't she _been_ abandoned? Her confusion, however, was broken by several words from Ranma's grandfather. "I'm afraid it's a bit early to tend to such things," Tenma stated while drawing those assembled to look to him. "Ranma's father and mother are fighting in court over who gets to keep him, and the police will want to know that Ranma has been safely recovered. The fact that he's taken the safe of Ukyo's father is also a sticking point."

"Only because he put the marriage contract in there!" Ranma defended himself, angrily. "As long as he had that, Ucchan was stuck doin' whatever he wanted! I _had_ to take it!" Tenma nodded, secretly thankful that it was for a reason like that. Nodoka also felt a profound relief that her son had a reason other than greed for such a thing.

"Just the same, your mother will get in trouble if we don't mention that you've been found and she has to go take care of something related to the court battle anyway. It's best to explain everything to the police, including what Ukyo's father did and why you took the safe. They will also want to talk to you to make sure you're alright and what your wishes are, Ranma. Please be patient for a little while longer. We have to resolve these things to guarantee your future away from your father in the eyes of the law." Tenma could tell that his grandson was hesitant, having spent his life being taught that the police were the enemy. It wasn't long, however, before the boy gave a sigh that showed hesitant acceptance.

"If they make me go with him again though, they're idiots and I won't listen. We'll try it your way though. Just in case it works." The boy crossed his arms, steeling himself for what might come. The police had never done him any good before.

No one had noticed Happosai's presence on the roof of the Saotome home, the elderly man listening to the discussion while eating pilfered okonomiyaki. He was a bit let down that Ranma would try to keep the girls around by making them his sisters, but he supposed that was all a six-year-old knew to do. At least they weren't blood relatives, so that option for future fun wasn't actually closed off to the boy. No, the lecher decided that this was good in its own way as long as he gave the proper guidance. He might even find an ally in Nodoka if he played his cards right.

* * *

Mousse lay covered by a blanket in the footrest area of the passenger's side of the truck. He'd fallen asleep a while ago after being informed that their ride would take a number of hours and that he should hide. It had been strange trying to rest in a moving vehicle, but he'd managed to be rocked to sleep in time. The child soon felt a hand shaking him awake and he lifted his head. When he peeked out from under the blanket, Mousse saw his expressionless benefactor.

_'We are here. I will guide you to meet your contact. Stay quiet.'_ The woman expressed herself succinctly. Mousse nodded, staying silent as he emerged from the vehicle. It was parked in a motor pool with other trucks. They were in a crude metal building with lights above that were not the sun, and it was full of uniformed people walking around. When they left this metal building, Mousse gave a slight inhale of surprise. There were more of these metal buildings and even more soldiers, but also airplanes. For Mousse, it was something he had never seen before. The outside world was strange and alien. He had no time to appreciate this before being guided to a nondescript prefabricated building which was labeled "Barber" in Simplified Chinese.

Ushered inside the humble structure, he became aware of a familiar smell. The scent was that of Joketsuzoku herbal shampoo and reminded him of home in this strange place. For now, however, the site was empty of clientele. Mousse was ushered into the back room and immediately noticed a uniformed woman giving him a calculating look. Well-endowed and aged in her late teens, she bore mint green hair done up in a bun and a pair of deep blue eyes. After the new entity gave a nod to the young woman who had brought him in, Mousse' temporary guardian walked out into the front area and left him alone with his contact.

_'Mu Tsu,'_ the woman started, _'welcome to the Xining Peoples' Regional Exploratory Base. This is a military base that the Peoples' Liberation Army, the army of the Chinese Communist Party that has conquered these lands twenty-eight years ago, has quickly put together to try and find our home village. It is also being used as an excuse to further consolidate power in the more remote parts of China. If they ever find our village, they will descend upon it like locusts and conquer. The technology of the modern world and the sheer numbers of people they possess are an effective counter to our skill. Our sisters in battle would tire and eventually fall no matter how well they fought. Do you understand so far?' _ The information was empty of nuance and simplified to where a child like Mousse could understand the weight of it. He was surprised at the prospect. The village was in danger and their skills wouldn't save it?

_'If that's true, why are you here among them doing nothing? If they are our enemies, shouldn't you kill as many as you can?' _ Killing. A concept that was vague and distant to Mousse. Still, a sound question.

_'Why throw my life away when I can instead confound their efforts? My duty is to stand among them and ensure they do not find the village by managing things from inside their circle of trust. One can do so much from within at times such as these. If the Army found you and you told them you were Joketsuzoku, they would have used you to find the village or at least learned that it was nearby. The Council decided to change your mission to prevent that from happening. You are under my care for now and will refer to me as your cousin, Xiao Mei, while I train you further to better accomplish your mission at a later time.' _ Mu Tsu looked puzzled at Xiao Mei's comments before realization dawned.

_'You are of the Xiu.'_ This was not a question, but a statement. The smile Xiao Mei wore was confirmation.

_'We are the wounded, the infirm, the dishonored, and the sacrificed. Yet even unfit as we are, we are Joketsuzoku and fight in our own way. Stealth, intelligence gathering, and manipulation of the enemy from within its ranks. These too are parts of warfare.'_ Mu Tsu was well aware of the Xiu, perhaps more than others his age. Some were wounded or infirm Joketsuzoku who left to be useful to the village in another capacity, the latter often being unfit to contribute to future generations. Others were dishonored warriors who were exiled. Various measures were employed to ensure their loyalty and compliance and many served in the role for life. Had the village not been able to provide him with glasses, he would likely have been among their number. It was still a close call as it was. The Hidden Weapons Style was often taught to the Xiu for assassination and evading searches. His being trained heavily in that art was a constant sign that he was not yet clear of such exile in the future, and here he was now.

_'You've not been exiled at this time. This is an unusual case.'_ The Xiu said, reading his expression. The woman did note the thickness of his glasses, though, and suspected that he may join in the future. _'For now, however, this is your new home and you will be trained in our ways. We will blend into the enemy's daily routine, break bread with them, smile to their faces as friends, and bend them to our will without their even being aware. You will observe for the day after we go over your new history and we will begin your training tomorrow.'_

With those words, Mousse was shown a bunk on which he would sleep. The spartan accommodations were not a problem for the boy, though his new home did emphasize just how much his life was about to change...


	19. Inquisitions

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for the positive response to the last chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing it to where I felt the payoff for everyone's wait on Ranma's reunion with his mother was good enough. I'd built up to it heavily and found it to be rather difficult, but it seems to have gone over well. I'm happy with it as well, which I didn't think I'd manage for a while there. I also used some feedback to adjust this chapter a little, trimming certain parts of redundancies.**

**Also, I know that the history of okonomiyaki as it is currently named doesn't go back four hundred years, but it does have dishes it is descended from that are that old. Funoyaki is likely the food that the Kuonji family first based their art on.**

**It seems that I gave the NHK reporter and Ranma's mother the same given name. Well...I guess people run into people with the same names on occasion. Still, it's a bit frustrating to have failed to notice that. I wonder if I should retcon one of them. Thoughts?**

* * *

**_Important Question, possible retcon:_**** My understanding of Chinese naming sucks, but has grown just since I came up with "Ku Lan" to realize that I need help. Should I simply ditch the "Ku" and keep the name as Lan(Ran in Japanese) for "orchid" as a simpler solution abandoning the pun (easiest to implement)? If I retconned and made the female Ranma be Shampoo's adopted sister, would the names Tso Pu and Xian Pu (Soap and Shampoo) work from a Chinese naming standpoint? Would you all even want me to make a retcon like one of these or leave things as-is?**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Inquisitions_

Though initially intimidated by the two women staring at her, Nodoka was pleased to see that her father had supported her thoroughly. He mentioned calling in a psychiatrist in good standing with the court, but sitting in front of her were both a psychiatrist and a therapist. This was just like her father to do when he was serious. Under-promise and over-deliver. The man had also wanted to sit in with her through the session for support, awkward as it was for him, but this wasn't permitted.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Saotome." The blue-haired therapist in her mid-thirties started, smiling at Nodoka. "I am Doctor Riho Gekkogahara, your psychologist for the day. The young woman next to me is a psychiatrist, Doctor Aoko Hatano."

"Greetings." Aoko said, the glasses-wearing redhead in her late twenties holding a clipboard and bearing a more clinical air than her kindly co-worker.

That was all the woman said before Riho continued, speaking to Nodoka. "First, I feel a need to clarify something. Many people don't realize how broad the gamut of mental health analysis and treatment can be. It is not uncommon for me to send patients to Doctor Hatano to analyze their needs via different criteria as needed, but your time constraints require us to work on your case at the same time. I will listen to your story and ask various questions as they come up to understand your thoughts, feelings, logic, and reasoning. Once this court battle is done, we can continue to meet if you desire to work through such matters."

"I, meanwhile," Aoko started to explain her own role, "will listen and administer various tests. These will be geared toward the identification of mental illness and its severity if any such ailments exist. It will also help determine preventative measures or treatment."

"We're seeking the truth and the best way to help, even if it feels a bit crowded here at the moment. Do you understand?" Riho asked, after which Nodoka gave a nod. She was nervous, more of Aoko than of Riho, but both held Ranma's future in their hands. Riho smiled disarmingly before proceeding. "Good. The best place to start would be in the beginning. We can determine what to explore further as we go. So, tell me about your childhood."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't speak to Ranma? I'm the one in charge of the case!" Major General Kensuke Ishida inquired of Detective Hideki Nogura at the latter's temporary desk at Tokyo Police Headquarters. Detective Nogura could tell that the Major General was a man accustomed to being obeyed, especially by civilian agencies. The other police working there found an interesting sight in the JSDF officer appearing so livid while his target remained calm. The detective idly wondered what kind of blood pressure the older man bore.

"You were put in charge of Genma's capture. Ranma's case is still my responsibility, along with Genma's civilian legal trial. The very first measure taken once Ranma was determined to be physically healthy was to get him and the other kids' appointments with social workers to determine their perspective on things and ascertain their mental health. The fact that you are a family member of one of the girls he has been dishonorably engaged to would also make it inappropriate for you to speak with him right now." When Hideki's last sentence hit the Major General's ears, the latter's livid expression went up a notch.

A red face and a glare promising consequences met the statement as the Major General began to yell more loudly. "Explain yourself, Detective! What do you mean 'dishonorably'? Are you accusing me of impropriety?" The enraged man wouldn't tolerate his honor being questioned. Fortunately, this was not Detective Nogura's intention.

"No, I accuse Genma. It turns out that the authority of the Saotome Clan flows through the mother's side rather than through him. He didn't have the permission of the mother nor the head of the clan to engage Ranma to _anyone_. Even when seen purely through the lens of honor rather than contract law, the agreement Genma made with you is _still_ just paper with ink on it." That fact made the Major General's fist clench and he had to calm himself down for a few moments. Thankfully, the true target of his ire had shifted and wasn't present for him to assail.

"I will still need to speak with the boy soon. His destructive power is not something that can remain unaddressed. If both of his parents are deemed unfit, he will be a ward of the State and special considerations will have to be made." There it was. Ranma's ability to blow a hole through solid rock with a ball of energy, and perhaps train others to do the same, was something the JSDF didn't want to ignore. No, Hideki suspected that they were positively salivating at the idea. Tying him to the JSDF through engagement to an officer's family would be all the more concrete in guiding his future, particularly favorable over the alternative of Happosai having influence over the boy. Hideki hated politics.

"I'm not aware of any civilian or military law forbidding a person from being _able_ to blast a hole through solid rock without tools or weapons. Only the consequences they face once they actually _do_ so. Ranma's destruction of private property was justified by the defense of its occupants from a hostile threat and the property owners' refusal to even consider pressing charges." In other words, there was no legal justification for the military to be sticking their nose in Ranma's business. While Detective Nogura was effectively but temporarily keeping the officer from intruding, Tenma Saotome observed very carefully from a nearby seat. He quietly discerned the motives of the officer in front of him and what they meant for his grandson, avoiding the urge to intrude in favor of gathering information on the man's demeanor and intent.

The grandfather also wondered just what sort of stories the social workers were hearing from the children. It had to have been an interesting trip for them.

* * *

"I almost lost my mind in the pit when the cats were attackin' me, but I was able to get the strength to jump out and attack Pops before passin' out. When I woke up, I knew I had to get away from him. Luckily, the old man was lettin' himself get attacked by cats so I was able to get away. When I found all those engagement contracts and learned I had a Mom when packin' up, I had to fix what I could with Ucchan and her Pop before goin'..."

* * *

"Then Daddy just threw me out of the house! Ran-chan told him that his daddy was a thief who'd engaged him to all kinds of people already, but Daddy knew and just...didn't care! He abandoned me! If it weren't for Ran-chan, I don't know what I'd have done!"

* * *

"That family wanted to adopt me but leave my little sister at the orphanage. I couldn't do that to her, so we left. We had to steal to eat and hide in the woods. We didn't belong anywhere until Master saved us from the bear and asked us to travel with him and Ukyo. Kurumi and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him, and his mother even agreed to adopt us...eh? 'Was it really a bear?' I think so. I have a picture here somewhere..."

* * *

"He said Kurumi couldn't eat the bear 'cause it had a baby. Then they fed us okonomiyaki and we've been with them ever since! Oh, he's been teaching Kurumi more martial arts, too! And his mama's going to be Kurumi's mama now!"

* * *

It had taken the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Nodoka had told the women about her childhood, her marriage, her relationships with her family and friends, the contract, and how she'd coped over the years. She discussed her plans, her feelings, her interpretations, and reasoning. She'd taken various tests and discussed hypothetical scenarios with the women. Now, she tensely waited for their professional opinion. Their conclusions would make or break her case in court.

"You've been through a great deal, Mrs. Saotome." Riho said, starting with the obvious. "The abandonment by your husband and the seizure of your son has left you clinging to the seppuku pledge's promise as a way of justifying your loneliness. You hoped that if Ranma returned as a 'man-among-men', the time you lost with him would have been worth your suffering. Carrying your blade around as a surrogate for your baby was a coping mechanism that could, in time, have crossed into the bounds of obsession and mental illness." Nodoka sank in her chair, seeing her chance at custody for her son slipping away...

"But it hasn't," Riho continued. Nodoka's expression regained its life upon listening to the woman. "You've already rejected the contract and recognized the flaws behind it, and seem to know in your mind and heart what you should do. Your fixation on honor over practical living which your parents have cultivated is still a sticking point that I would like to see you further for...but I see no reason for you to be denied the custody of your child."

"I agree," Aoko stated while regarding her clipboard. "While there would be a risk of mental illness further down the line if things had not changed, the fact is that they _have_ changed. Preventative action is sufficient to resolve these issues. I also deem you fit for custody, though I recommend voluntary counseling with Doctor Gekkogahara due to the unusual circumstances in play. A woman who has had her child taken from her at the age of two can't be expected to have the cumulative experience needed to raise a child that is six years old flawlessly, nor can a child who has gone without a mother or proper care be expected to act in a typical manner. Thankfully, your parents seem to be prepared to support you in the process and the child is clearly making an exceptional effort to connect with you."

As both women gave their written professional opinions to Nodoka for her counsel to present tomorrow in court, tears ran down Nodoka's face. She accepted the opinions and bowed deeply to the women. "Thank you...thank you very much. I will certainly abide by your recommendations."

"There is no need to thank us. We merely present our true and unbiased opinions on the matter. Had you come to us even a week ago, I suspect our decision would have been rather different. That is a testament to your personal growth, Mrs. Saotome." Aoko was a bit blunter than Riho on such things, but it was important to point out lest Nodoka ever consider backsliding. Riho opened the door for Nodoka to leave, smiling warmly to her.

Of course, that was when a female police officer entered in a rush and almost bumped into Nodoka. "A-ah, you're...You work with Soun in Nerima sometimes, do you not?" Nodoka inquired in recognition.

The female officer nodded. "Y-yes. I'm Officer Hayumi Nohara, here with Detective Nakamura for the Ranma Saotome case. I've been asked to bring the doctors to test some people regarding that matter..."

"O-oh no, what's wrong with Ranma and the girls? Nodoka asked, worry entering deep into her soul.

"Ranma? No, this isn't for the kids. We need help tending to some of the social workers assigned to them. Mrs. Hitotose is writing out makeshift spiritual wards with her stationary while hiding under her desk. Please hurry." The officer was a bit embarrassed, not liking the impact that Nerima's more esoteric aspects sometimes had on more typical people.

Aoko sighed. "We'd best tend to this quickly. They should be alright if we get to them quickly, otherwise they'll be like poor Doctor Fukuda." Nodoka had to think back but soon remembered him as a scientist who moved to Nerima and went mad from being unable to reconcile the laws of physics with the practical mechanics of a martial artist's roof-hopping ability. They found him in a fetal position on the floor of his apartment with equations scrawled all over the walls related to the forces and strain imparted on the human leg. He had never accounted for ki-strengthening in his work.

"Please do. Don't allow me to hinder you." Nodoka said swiftly. The group left the room and entered the hallway to see a bench where the kids sat with Tenma and Sachiko.

Tenma was regarding the whole scene and maintaining a taciturn and refined appearance, but his disapproval was palpable. Sachiko was looking between the kids with empathy and at a certain office door with anger. Ukyo and Natsume were pulling makeshift spiritual wards out of Ranma's hair while Kurumi studied the ones which had been pulled out thus far with curiosity.

"It ain't my fault! She's the one who asked me what ki was, so I showed her. I didn't even destroy anythin'. I just made a ball of it in my hand and she flipped out! I _know_ that normal folk don't _all_ act like that!" Ranma said in irritation. Sachiko moved a hand to Ranma's back and started rubbing in circles to support him.

"She mistook it for a _hitodama_, a ghost orb that a dead human soul is said to sometimes appear as, and thought you some sort of conjurer. But you are right, Ranma. That was...very inappropriate of her." Sachiko was quite displeased. The boy crossed his arms, glowering at the door for a moment before he was aware of his mother.

"Oh, hey Mom! You done with your thing? Mine turned out kind of weird." The boy was in a better mood immediately after seeing his mother. Her own mother and father looked to her with a mix of nervousness and hope. Nodoka stooped down and put her hand on her son's shoulder, inspecting him for harm from the somewhat unhinged social worker. Finding none, she smiled.

"Mine turned out much better, Ranma. It went as well as I could have hoped for." This revelation made Sachiko and even Tenma visibly relax. The message was received even if the kids remained unaware. The psychiatrist and psychologist entered Mrs. Hitotose's office to help her. Officer Nohara stayed in front of them just in case the spooked woman was violent. The hushed tones inside implied that things would be resolved peacefully.

They had little chance to proceed further before two people approached who Nodoka would recognize. "Ah? Detective Nogura and...Detective Ito? I am surprised to see you in Tokyo." Indeed, the man whose life Nodoka had saved in Kyoto was present. He gave a deep bow, one which Tenma noted to be one of genuine respect rather than formality.

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome. While I'm not pleased to do so, I still have to investigate the matter with Ukyo Kuonji and her father's safe. When the children were reported to have made it to your home, I was sent here to do so. The man is insistent that the contents are returned." Ukyo gave a pout and lowered her head, noting that he made no mention of returning _her_.

"He can have his safe back, but not that stupid marriage contract inside. That thing's ruined Ucchan's life! He wouldn't even drop the engagement when I told him what junk Pops had done!" Ranma said, appraising Detective Ito.

"So you did take it." Detective Ito said, having not believed Detective Nogura at first. A look at a concerned Nodoka made the man change his mood slightly. This was the son of the woman who saved him, and there were clearly extenuating circumstances. "Well, her father admitted that you attempted to warn him that Genma had made the agreement in bad faith. While I can't condone theft, the prosecutor doesn't want to press charges as long as the rest of the safe and its contents are returned, minus reasonable funds for Ukyo's care."

Ranma crossed his arms with a 'hmph' and grumbled. "I never even opened the stupid thing. I just want Ukyo to be able to choose her future, you know?"

"Don't worry, Ranma. Ukyo." Tenma said, looking to the children. "I am the Saotome Family head and Nodoka is the authority in Ranma's immediate family through which that lineage flows, not Genma. He never had permission to marry Ranma to anyone without her input. Whatever agreement Genma made with Mr. Kuonji is worthless and reflects solely on their personal honor. Not your own." Ukyo gave a shudder at the revelation.

"Hey, that's great, Ucchan! You can do what you want and your honor's just fine!" Ranma said, looking to his friend...whose expression was not one of pleasure. It was one of shock and confusion. "...Ucchan? Hey, you alright?" The girl looked to him in surprise.

"Uh...y-yeah, Ran-chan. I-I'm alright..." It was a lie, Ranma knew Ukyo enough to tell even as dense as he could sometimes be.

"So...where might the safe be, Ranma?" Detective Ito inquired. Ranma looked to the detective, pondering between tending to Ukyo and to the man's request. He decided to tend to the policeman quickly so he could be on his way. Taking a sheet from his backpack, the boy stood from his seat and moved the sheet in a way to briefly obscure a part of the hallway from sight...and pulled it away to reveal the safe. It was a seemingly impossible magic trick achieved through the use of the Hidden Weapons Style's implementation of ki-space. "...Huh...that's..." The man shook his head, recalling how Nodoka had deflected a bullet with a sword. Nothing this family could do should really surprise him. Detective Nogura simply smirked, having become a bit more versed in such things lately and having his suspicions confirmed.

Ranma returned to his seat next to Ukyo, but she'd decided to watch Detective Ito as he went to the safe and used the combination. Opening the safe and finding it to match both in description and combination with Mr. Kuonji's description, the man began to investigate the contents with gloved hands. He found the agreement front and center and read it, verifying the claims of all parties involved. He then started to inspect the contents of the safe, determining that they matched reports and that nothing was missing. Ranma noted that the spatula Ukyo used in the future was among the safe's contents, though the handle was unscrewed from the blade and it was stored in pieces.

"Hey, what's this?" The man asked, finding something inside which was listed as part of the contents. "This sealed letter is in the list of items inside the safe, but it's marked as being for Ukyo." That made the girl perk up and she accepted the letter when it was handed to her. She opened it by breaking the seal and tried to read its contents. Her knowledge of kanji wasn't good enough to manage though.

"I...can't read a lot of this. Ran-chan, can you read it to me?" Ukyo asked the boy, who accepted the letter.

"Alright, let's see..." He started to read, not really considering the complexity of the kanji as he read and relayed their meaning. He took special care to enunciate properly.

_To my daughter Ukyo,_

_If everything is going as I hope and you are reading this when I expect you to be, then I wish you a Happy Twentieth Birthday. Today, you are an adult. I am sorry I could not live to see this day and tell you how proud I am as your mother, and I can only hope that your father has conveyed my love for you properly over the years."_

Ukyo started to tear up, hearing the contents of the letter and knowing who it was from. Her mother. Ranma continued to read.

"_As the nineteenth master of our four-hundred-year-old Kuonji-style of Okonomiyaki Martial Arts, I have charged my husband to train you as my heir. Our family has dwindled over the years, few having the skill to achieve what is needed to keep the Art alive. I can already tell, even as young as you are while I write this, that you have the potential for it. Upon being given this letter, you have become the twentieth master of our family art and the head of the family. It is a duty which I have faith you will thrive in. As you go forth in this, I ask you to remember to continue to evolve our style just as funoyaki grew over time into the okonomiyaki we know today. Remember what came before, but do not be a slave to it at the cost of improving upon our style for future generations._

_With all of my love,_

_Yayoi Kuonji_

"...Uh..." Ranma said, blinking awkwardly. "...and there's a list in here of stuff you're s'posed to get from the safe. Your inheritance, seems like." Detective Ito took the list and inspected it, verifying that it was in the same handwriting as that of the letter. Confirming it, he found that most of the safe's contents were indeed Ukyo's.

"But...why? Why did Daddy send me away if Mommy wanted him to train me?" Ukyo asked, confused. The Police Detectives were hesitant to voice their suspicions, but someone else present had no such inhibition.

"If you joined someone else's family by arranged marriage, you could be married out of the Kuonji family before you were twenty. In that case, he could possibly claim the position of Master and Family Head for himself if he had a drop of Kuonji blood in his veins." Tenma said bluntly, analyzing the matter calmly. "If true, he has betrayed your mother's final wishes and brought dishonor upon himself. It is a bid for power that distant branch sons who marry into their family's main line sometimes perform in such cases. Genma's actions are similar, though more overt and less thought-out."

The man was broken from his musings and realized his error when he looked to see Ukyo's tear-stained face, just before the child broke into uncontrollable cries. The girl clung to Ranma desperately as she wailed, "D-Daddy really abandoned me! He betrayed Mommy and threw me away!" The girl buried her face in Ranma's chest and sobbed while Ranma awkwardly hugged her. The adults looked to Tenma with disapproving glares.

"There's the famous Saotome foot-in-mouth disease." Sachiko groaned. Tenma at least had the decency to look sheepish, having demonstrated that Ranma's condition was at least somewhat hereditary. Nodoka hugged Ukyo as well to make her feel better and spoke softly to the girl.

"Don't worry, Ukyo..." Nodoka said, smiling gently at the crying child. "If you need to, you can stay with us. You don't even have to give up your name or style if you don't want to. I know how important that can be." The woman felt guilty for Genma's role in having the girl tossed out on the street and had also developed a strong liking for her. She was clearly Ranma's friend, one of the closest ones he had, and she had defended him vigorously when she felt he was in danger.

It was time to return that kindness.

* * *

The fire low on the mountainside kept the camp somewhat warm in the early spring evening and was visible for a short distance in the waning light of dusk. Cologne's group had stopped for the night in this place because it was near a lake and had a defensible outcropping. Dinner recently eaten, Ran was washing pots while Cologne tended to the fire. Shampoo had it the easiest, having already been put to bed in the tent. The child had a full day of stamina and jumping training as they traveled, with education in Japanese during times of rest. She deserved a nice, long sleep.

One could get lost in the mountains and nearby deserts if they did not know the route. They had only been passed by a single Peoples' Liberation Army truck the entire day. Even that was a rare occurrence in the wilds of China's Qinghai Province. What was even more unusual were the airplanes which were occasionally seen overhead. Things took a more interesting turn, however, when a pair of headlights became visible driving in their direction.

Taking note of the approaching truck, Cologne spoke to Ran to be on guard as the Peoples' Liberation Army vehicle drove to the base of the small mountain. One female soldier stepped out while another stayed behind in the vehicle. Carrying her rifle, the woman who was barely more than a teenager approached what she saw as a woman in her prime and a girl who was slightly younger like herself.

_'A soldier out this far? Very strange. What is it you need?'_ Cologne asked with a sort of wary politeness. Ran took note of this and said nothing, letting the elder speak for them.

_'You are also out rather far. What are you doing out here?'_ The soldier inquired, not desiring to volunteer anything and looking to Ran suspiciously. _'And with a Japanese too? What's her story?' _It was not uncommon for some Chinese to have a dislike of the Japanese due to the latters' war crimes and occupation of parts of China during the Second World War. The Communists' propaganda was focused on keeping those events in the minds of the populace as much as possible. This served to fan the flames of racism and distracted from the Communist Party's own actions.

_'We're traveling to Xining, soldier, to buy herbs and supplies. This is my younger adopted sister. Her blood bears no sin against our people.'_ Cologne vouched for Ran, and indicated for the redhead to speak.

_'Hello, soldier. I'm not sure what sin my sister could mean, but I bear no ill will.'_ Ran responded in perfect Mandarin, surprising the soldier who had pegged her as a foreigner.

_'I see that education in history leaves much to be desired out here. And who is in the tent?'_ The soldier questioned, curious.

_'My daughter. She is young but must learn how to conduct this business to survive. She is tired from our travels.'_ The soldier peeked inside the tent with her gun at the ready just in case. Ran was ready to fight to protect Shampoo, but a glance from Cologne stopped her from acting rashly. If the soldier had moved to aim her firearm though, she was distracted enough to have been attacked by the two martial artists before she could have harmed the child.

Satisfied that there was indeed a little girl sleeping within and nothing more, the soldier pulled her head back and stepped away from the tent. _'You bore your child young.'_ The soldier noted with a little sympathy.

_'She is healthy and I have no regrets. We have been fortunate.'_ It seemed that the ice had been broken. The soldier nodded back with a less stern expression. These were just a group of unarmed women in the soldier's mind, but just to verify...

_'Yes, there are tales of far worse. Before I leave you to your business, I must inquire. Do you know of a village of warrior women known as the Joketsuzoku?'_ This was not expected, but the response to such a question had been made clear before Cologne left with the girls. When an outsider asked of the Joketsuzoku, there could only be one answer.

_'No...I'm sorry to say I haven't.'_ Cologne then added a little intentional misinterpretation to appear more innocent. _'Do you mean an all-woman Army base? I am not aware of such a thing, but I have heard that you can build quickly. If the Army has built something new in the past few months, I would not know about it.'_

_'This is nothing of the like,'_ the soldier stated. _'This is a village of primitive warriors who have impressive skills. They were thought to be mere legend until some of their techniques were witnessed in Japan's use. The Peoples' Republic has need of their skill.'_ Of course, this meant that the government wanted to control or destroy these abilities. This was what the Joketsuzoku had feared since the Cultural Revolution. It also meant that someone was employing techniques they shouldn't. Cologne suspected Happosai, though Ran suspected someone else entirely.

_'Primitive warriors needed in the current era? How strange. I apologize for being unable to help. I wish you well in your search, Soldier.'_ Cologne said, the soldier giving a nod of understanding.

_'Be careful in your travels.'_ With that, the soldier departed and got in the truck. Afterward, they drove away into the waning dusk. Ranma watched for a while, as did Cologne. The later was pondering things, waiting to speak until they were sufficiently far away.

_'This is bad. They seek the village. Happi, what have you done now?'_ Cologne wondered.

_'They didn't even ask us where we came from. Was she really a soldier?'_ Ran asked, confused. Cologne smiled. That particular detail indicated a little manipulation by the Xiu on the soldier not to inquire too hard on the origin of the people she encountered. Not enough to interfere with pursuing specific people for actual crimes, but enough to keep her from tracing back someone to the village accidentally over an innocent encounter. Of course, Cologne didn't dare press the girl for information while someone else was watching from the truck.

_'She was. Thankfully, certain protections are holding for the moment. Ran, we need to complete our task and return home as soon as possible to protect it. What a dangerous time to be kicked out of the village...'_ Cologne grumbled. Had Lu Fa not been so manipulative, she'd be able to help her people rather than run this 'errand.' They'd no choice in the matter now though. They'd eventually sleep for the night, rotating their night watches to make sure no other surprises came their way without warning.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Ranma." Mrs. Hitotose bowed deeply, her head lowered. The woman in her early fifties was earnestly apologetic after being talked to her senses. "I thought you had called someone else's soul into your hand. I didn't realize you were just showing part of your own. I've never even heard of such a thing."

Ranma held his arms behind his head and stood against a wall as he listened. When she was done, he responded. "It's alright. At least you apologized. That's a lot better than I usually get when somethin' happens. Stuff like this used to lead to bein' dragged off by Pops and runnin' from somebody. We're good." His irritation faded quickly once he got a decent apology.

"Thank you, Ranma. I hope the best for you. I've heard about your father's conduct. No child deserves that." With that, Mrs. Hitotose bowed again to the group before she moved along.

With that aside, Ranma's main worry right now was with Ukyo. She'd been offered counseling by Nodoka's therapist after she'd finished crying and had yet to come back out of the room. A warrant was formally sent to Kyoto for Tetsuya Kuonji's arrest in the meantime and it was formally decided not to charge Ranma for the theft of the safe. From time to time, Ranma's grandmother still gave his grandfather a glare of irritation which he narrowly managed not to wither from. He looked remorseful, but at the same time had more spine than Genma.

"You owe that girl." Sachiko said bluntly.

"I agree, Dear." Tenma stated, well aware of his wife's displeasure. "If she wants to stay with Nodoka, be it full adoption or guardianship, I intend to support it fully."

"We both know that we'd have done that anyway. Her suffering was caused by something too similar to our own mistakes with Nodoka and Ranma to ignore. You owe her something on top of that." Sachiko said, arms crossed.

"...Ice cream?" Tenma inquired, apparently not good at trying to resolve matters of the heart. Sachiko's eyes narrowed.

"It's a good thing for you that I know you are trying your best, Ten-chan." Sachiko said in response and making her husband flinch a bit. "I think you just volunteered to help her train in her family's art. There are all kinds of recipes and techniques in that safe. I help with the cooking, you help apply kenjutsu and kendo techniques to her skills to make her more versatile with that large spatula."

"Eh? Gramps knows kendo?" Ranma asked, having not had much of a chance to see his mother in combat. All he recalled was his mother fumbling with the blade in the future, unaware that it was because of her nervousness at the prospect of taking her son's life rather than a lack of skill.

"Yes, Ranma." Tenma was a bit surprised by being called 'Gramps', but continued. "I head the Saotome School of Kenjutsu, which includes kendo techniques. Kendo, however, is a limited school due to being born at the end of the sword's use in modern war in a period of simplification and sport. We preserve and advance the greater spirit of kenjutsu in as complete a state as we can. Nodoka and I will be training you in that art as the eventual heir, and perhaps your soon-to-be adopted sisters as well should they take an interest. It must remain separate from the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts though. I will not have my techniques abused by Happosai or fall under his authority."

Ranma was momentarily excited at the prospect but froze before he agreed. Ranma may have been considered dense by some, but wronging someone enough times will leave them suspicious. He looked at his Grandfather warily. "Much as I like practicin' and learnin' the Art, I'm worried you'll saddle me with bad surprises like Pops did. Engagements, trickin' me into promises I don't understand, junk like that. I don't know if I should jump into it without knowin' you first."

"Completely reasonable, Ranma." Sachiko said, interjecting. "There will be no more talk of schools, inheritance, or custody battles tonight! It's done enough damage already. Ranma needs to settle in and Ukyo needs to recover." Tenma took his wife's hint, especially since his tongue had been the one to push both topics to excess. As he acquiesced to his wife's will, the door before them opened. Ukyo and Doctor Gekkogahara stepped out of the room and into the hall.

The young chef was still sad, her eyes showing unshed tears in spite of the sucker in her mouth. As soon as her eyes found Ranma, she rushed to his side and clung to an arm. Her head lowered and her hair hung over her eyes, no words escaping her mouth. The child was not in the mood to talk about her session, so Riho had to discuss matters. "It has been an...interesting session. Ukyo needs a lot of support and to stay at Ranma's side at the moment. Separating them by any measure would be harmful to her at this stage." This was an understatement, really. She didn't want to say as much to the children, but Ukyo's entire world had been upended. The one person who was serving as her anchor at the moment was the young Ranma Saotome.

"Sadly, they won't be able to stay with you tonight, Mrs. Saotome." Riho's words snapped Nodoka's attention off of Ukyo and fully to the therapist.

"What do you mean? I'm Ranma's mother, and these are his friends!" Nodoka wasn't yelling, but she was clearly displeased. The doctor shook her head slightly.

"I'm afraid that it would be improper in the eyes of the court for you to take care of any children until the court case tomorrow morning, including Ranma, given the other side's question of your fitness as a parent. Regardless of whether or not you are fit, which I believe you are, the court has yet to decide so. The kids will have to spend the night somewhere in good standing with the court that ideally has the support of both parents." Riho showed Nodoka an address she'd written down, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Genma Saotome has already approved of this residence. I suspect you do as well? I don't believe you both know any of the same people who meet all of the criteria, and the alternative is having them spend the night in state custody." Riho prodded, while Ranma wondered just who both his parents knew that was in good with the courts. He didn't like the sound of this.

* * *

Ranma should have known that he would wind up back here. Fate, karma, or whatever guiding force was laughing at his expense wouldn't allow him to escape things that easily. He stood impassively in front of the gates of the Tendo Dojo pondering the obligations and memories the place held while Nodoka and Officer Nohara spoke with Soun. Ukyo, meanwhile, clung to Ranma tightly as she glared daggers at Soun Tendo for his earlier trespasses.

"Soun, are you certain you can care for seven children?" Nodoka asked with concern, knowing of Kimiko's declining condition. The ill woman could barely handle her own trio of children at this stage. Adding four energetic children to the group might not be the best of ideas. Sadly, Nodoka wasn't sure what other options she had.

"Don't worry," Soun said in hopes of reassuring the woman, "we have room and these aren't normal children. So long as Ranma helps with the care of his students, we will manage just fine for the night. Besides, the Master was quite clear that I should help if Ranma or the girls show up at my door." As perverted as Happosai was, his care for children was one of his redeeming qualities in Nodoka's eyes. The embattled mother would have to thank him later.

"I don't want Ran-chan to stay here, Mrs. Saotome! You know what Mr. Tendo tried to do with Ran-chan and Kasumi!" Ukyo said in worry and mounting anger. She remembered Soun grabbing her from behind by mistake, his interest in marrying Ranma and Kasumi, and finally his presence at Takato. The girl had no positive memories with the man.

"It's okay, Ukyo." Kasumi said as she stepped forward to try to disarm the situation. "Thank you for worrying about me and Ranma, but Daddy really regrets it and said he was sorry. Ranma's mommy already fixed things. It'll be okay, right?" Kasumi looked to her father hopefully, asking him to prove that he was honest about this.

"That's right. I was too excited and relieved by Kasumi's safety at the time to think properly. It is far too soon for Kasumi or Ranma to be wed even if they _had_ desired it. I apologize for my conduct and indecision back then, and would have done so at Takato if I had been given the chance." The man bowed, though not going for a 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger' as he had with his wife. That would be too much in this situation. He needed to appear respectable. While he'd not fully abandoned his hopes, this fragile moment was not the time to push them.

"Well..." Ukyo uttered, pondering the matter. Kasumi's smile and guarantee seemed to satisfy her and Ukyo finally smiled. "Okay! I'll give you another chance, Mr. Tendo. Don't mess it up! We're all watching you! Besides, Ran-chan's mommy is the one in charge, not his daddy!" Nodoka's silence and pleasant smile indicated complete agreement with Ukyo's statement, though the woman was confident that Soun would comply. She'd already forgiven him for that particular trespass.

An uncomfortable Soun ushered them into the house with a nervous smile, guiding everyone to the living room. Ranma braced himself but found that the Tendo home looked much the same as it did years later. Little changed aside from the television, the woman in the western-style chair in the living room, and the contents of the kitchen. It seemed that traditional Japanese decor tended not to change with the era. It was a timeless style the boy found himself more appreciative of lately.

"Hello," the blue-haired woman said to the group, "I'm sorry for not standing to greet you. I am Soun's wife Kimiko. It's nice to meet you all!" Ranma could tell by her ki that something was off. His senses told him of strength sapped by illness and he recalled her being in a wheelchair when he caught a glimpse of her at Takato. Thinking back to before his little trip through time, he recalled that this woman had died at some point during Akane's youth. His mood dropped a little at the thought that he was seeing a woman fated to die...

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." He apologized for the impromptu visit imposed on them all by the court.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji! Ran-chan and Kasumi are my friends, and Mr. Tendo mistook me for Kasumi once!" Ukyo said, smiling to the kind-looking woman.

"I'm Natsume and this is my sister Kurumi. Master saved us and took us as students. Mrs. Saotome is going to adopt us soon." Natsume bowed and Kurumi followed suit. The small girl was gradually getting better at the action, having had to do it repeatedly on meeting so many new people.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" Mrs. Tendo said, staying cheerful in spite of her condition. "I know it's just for a short time until things are worked out, but make yourselves at home. We've set up some futons in the guest room for you all, and the girls can join you to make it a sleepover if you want."

Soun stepped forward to introduce the children. "I understand that you've all met at Takato and that Ranma and Ukyo also know her from the Shrine, but this is Kasumi, our eldest. She's nine." Kasumi gave a nod and a pleasant smile, happy to have the group here.

"This is Nabiki, our middle child. She's seven." Nabiki nodded in greeting as well, snacking from a tray on the table.

"And this is Akane, our youngest. She's six." Akane nodded, sizing up Ranma. There wasn't malice or anger in it, but this was their first meeting since Ranma became a master. There was some envy and disbelief there that he was a master and the same age as her, but she'd watched the battle between Ranma and Genma with everyone else. That fact tempered any suspicion that he might not deserve the title.

"Nice to see you again. Sorry I didn't say my real name back at Takato. I was on the run from Pops while tryin' to get to Mom, and already had to deal with one fiance's father fightin' to catch me." Ranma wasn't sure if they were angry at him for just answering to 'Ran-chan' or not. He knew Kasumi was more likely to be sad about it than angry, but he wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

Kasumi spoke up quickly. "I'm not mad, Ranma. I wanted you to do that. I saw how hard you had to fight at the Shrine to save me. You needed a rest." Kasumi bowed, taking responsibility for the deception.

"You gave me that camera. We're good." Nabiki said before biting down on an apple slice, not really minding the situation. She was thankful to Ranma for saving Kasumi, but she didn't have the sense of loss or danger to truly appreciate what he'd done for the family. Marriage also seemed too far away for her to think about.

Akane considered the matter. She wasn't really angry about the hiding of his name. When it was explained to the girls what a bad man his father was and that Ranma was hiding while trying to get home to his mother, it made sense even to her young mind. What father kept a child from his mother? Her envy was also softened when her own mother said that Ranma got his Mastery for fighting bad guys like his father and protecting people like Kasumi. These were the sorts of things she'd been told from the cradle that Martial Artists were _supposed_ to do.

"...It's okay, but we're sparring later! Got it?" Of course, none of that would stop Akane from seeing how good this boy was for herself. Akane was still Akane at her core and she was still reeling from having Kasumi leapfrog her in strength and speed as well as her learning to access ki. Ranma was supposed to be yet stronger still.

Ranma was hesitant to agree. The idea of not fighting girls was still a bit ingrained, but fading heavily thanks to training and sparring with Ukyo. He was starting to realize that not sparing with Akane's future self had just made things worse. If he controlled his strength like with Ukyo, things should be okay. His hesitation made the girl glare at him a bit in irritation, so he decided to avoid risking a foot-in-mouth incident by passing the buck. "Only if Mr. Tendo says it's okay. You're his student and we'd have to use his Dojo, right?" Ranma attempted to pass the decision on to Akane's father rather than commit and was thankful when Akane's irritated expression shifted to a more calm one. She looked to her father in hopes that he'd approve.

Soun laughed, patting Akane's head. "I'm afraid our guests need to rest first, Akane. They just arrived in Tokyo today and have been very busy all day long. If Ranma feels like it in the morning and you wake up early enough, I'll allow it. I warn you though, Ranma is stronger than Kasumi right now."

Akane was a bit disappointed that it wasn't happening right away, but it made sense to her. The promise of a sparring session tomorrow against a strong opponent and the paternal head pat also seemed to be enough to please the girl. "Thank you, Daddy!" Akane said happily.

"Alright! Now that introductions are over, how about I help cook something?" Nodoka offered in an awareness that Kimiko couldn't handle cooking for all these children, though a hand on her shoulder made her look to Officer Nohara. The woman shook her head. Apparently even that was a taboo at the moment. Not while the court had a question of Nodoka's sanity and fitness as a parent. "Ah...sorry, I guess I'll have to leave too soon to do that." It was frustrating for the woman to be kept from caring for her child, but it was for only one more night. Then she'd make up for the four years they'd lost.

"It's alright, Mom. I can cook some stuff for us." This comment drew Nodoka's attention, the woman looking to her son with a puzzled expression. The boy crossed his arms at her surprise, suddenly feeling defensive. "It's not that shockin'. Pops can't cook to save his life, so I had to learn. 'Sides, the best time to eat a little without him stealin' it from my plate is before it gets to my plate in the first place." That made sense to Nodoka and was one more sin on Genma's back. Though she was surprised to hear that he had a skill that she might have considered unmanly, the admission didn't have as much weight as she thought it would. Besides, didn't her mother make her father help in the kitchen?

Nodoka realized that accepting Ranma as he was might not be as difficult as she'd feared.

Ukyo seemed to feel her mood brighten at the reminder that Ranma could cook. That was a way in which the two were similar, and that she was able to contribute to improving his skills. "Right! Ran-chan and I can work on dinner! Leave it to us!" Ukyo grabbed his hand and they rushed to the kitchen.

"Ah! See you later if you're gone before we get back, Mom!" Ranma said, pulled along behind an excited Ukyo. Nodoka waved, smiling at the scene.

"I should go help them too." Kasumi said with a smile, bowing to Nodoka and the officer before heading to the kitchen as well. She was able to cook a bit now too thanks to her mother's teachings. Kasumi was left cooking alone more and more often due to her mother's illness, so it would be nice to have some help. The girl was roused from these thoughts on sensing her mother's sickly ki take on a shade of guilt over the fact that she couldn't assist.

Being so in-tune with others' feelings was really a double-edged sword at times.

* * *

The work hadn't been as Mousse expected, though he had started out light that day. He was mostly responsible for fetching the proper herbal products or shampoos, monitoring water temperature, sterilizing the combs and scissors in boiling water, and other basic things. It was frustrating, but he needed to earn his keep somehow. This was all he could do until he learned more valuable skills. With the closing of the barber shop, he helped Xiao Mei clean the place from top to bottom. She then prepared a simple meal which was made in part of army rations, though her skill with herbs made it far more palatable.

When they sat to eat their meal, the mint-haired girl took a medicine bottle and measured out two pills before taking them with water. She then began to eat, though she was soon aware of Mousse' curious gaze. She regarded him for a moment before addressing him. _'It is medicine. I mentioned that we of the Xiu included the infirm.'_

_'Really? You don't look infirm.' _ Mousse said bluntly before starting to eat his meal. The woman accepted the honesty as a compliment.

_'I was born with a weak heart. Though I trained as best I could, I never could attain the stamina of a true warrior. I studied the ways of medicine, herbs, and pressure points to improve myself. Still, even that knowledge could not produce all of the same medicines that the outsiders can with their ability to move ingredients across the world and refine them. I was unable to survive without the outsiders' medicines and was eventually barred from marrying within the tribe.'_ Xiao Mei's confession surprised Mousse. He adjusted his glasses while pondering her words, glasses whose lenses had to be made and ground outside the village. The fact that such faults could prevent one from getting married brought him fear as he considered Shampoo. Did she judge him for his eyesight? Would he become a pariah for his flaws like Xiao Mei?

_'I was trained in ambush and stealth, so I might quickly win battles before my heart reached its limit. This and my prior training made me a fine fit for the Xiu.'_ The woman looked to Mousse, electing to use this as a teaching moment. Having a proper mindset would help him cope with the duty if he ever joined their ranks. It was a matter of perspective. _'For some, being Xiu is a punishment. For those like me, it can be a way to survive when we otherwise couldn't. To be useful and fight for our people when we would otherwise be a burden to them. I wish to be useful, not something to be pitied. Do you understand, Mu Tsu?'_

Mousse gave a slow nod. Yes, he understood. It was a horror to some and salvation to others. The dichotomy was not easily reconciled, but everyone's circumstances were different. It also explained why this particular member of the Xiu still had light in her eyes. She didn't need as much conditioning to accept the role, just some memory alteration to avoid revealing where the village was or any critical secrets while under torture. Some of those forced into the role for dishonorable acts were reprogrammed with the Xi Fa Xiang Gao to the point of losing their freedom of mind.

_'Good,'_ the young woman stated, _'after dinner, you may sleep. Tomorrow I will start your training in earnest.'_ There was a lot to do. Finger dexterity training, pressure points, herbal mixtures, massage, hair styling...at the very least this boy had a good basis in the beginnings of the Hidden Weapons Style. That would allow him to be a 'walking barber shop' capable of carrying the tools of the trade wherever he went. It also included the potential for ambush or assassination. If he ever joined the Xiu, the skills would be useful and could convince the council to allow him less mental conditioning to preserve his flexibility. If he did not join, the skills might give him an edge in life regardless. She might as well train him while he was here.

Once the child had eaten and fallen deep asleep, Xiao Mei resumed her analysis of his situation. Oh, sending people out of the village with missions wasn't unusual. Sending a six-year-old child out on a solo mission was. While skilled for his age, he was by no means ready for a mission of any sort. No...this had strange written all over it and required investigation. The verdette went to Mousse' backpack and started to carefully inspect it. There were the normal items and survival gear one might expect, but she hit pay dirt when searching a smaller pocket. She found both a tuft of purple hair and the printed letter Mousse had been given.

_'Mu Tsu. You are not wrong to worry for Xian Pu. Elder Ku Long is under the effect of powerful magics that have altered her mind, and her so-called-daughter Ku Lan is the cause. The only way to free the Elder is to burn this letter into ashes and mix it into her favorite tea for her to drink. If you burn the ashes fine enough and mix it in well, she will not even notice the taste or texture change. Succeed in this mission, and you will have saved Xian Pu and the Elder from Ku Lan's manipulations, becoming a hero to the Joketsuzoku._

_Let no one read this. In fact, burn it as soon as possible. The Council would not believe us anyway.'_

The letter was very suspicious to the Xiu agent. It rang with false promises and she knew that the paper was a type often used to suspend deadly poisons for covert transport. The waft of a hand and a gentle whiff conveyed to her the minute scent of a familiar lethal poison which would easily be concealed by tea. The woman's eyes narrowed at the confirmation of her suspicions. She promptly hid the tuft of hair and the letter in a hidden compartment under the floor of the barber shop's backroom, not yet sure what role the tuft held in the plot. Xiao Mei was thankful that the child hadn't yet burnt the letter as he'd been instructed to do.

Whoever managed to set this up had access to the village's more creative poisons as well as its printing press, as evidenced by the note. They also had access to the radio and telegraph system because of their ability to direct the Xiu to evacuate Mousse. The council, even if they had supported this measure and written the last line to avoid responsibility, still wouldn't entrust this to a child. No, it was someone who had high access but was unable or unwilling to allocate a proper force to this task. This was likely some sort of power play that was interrupted by the current shift to wartime status. Calling the Xiu to suspend Mousse' activities was a necessity that couldn't be avoided, and they'd banked on Mousse meeting one of the less 'mentally free' agents who wouldn't investigate the boy's mission. That gambit had failed.

Getting a warning to the village would be difficult since the person in question could access and intercept the inbound reports. If she failed to get it through, other Xiu could be ordered by the attacker to kill her and Mousse. She needed to be careful. Perhaps waiting until some time had passed and the entity in question grew complacent was the best course of action.

Now she had the unenviable task of telling the child he had nearly been tricked into killing someone. Stretching a bit, she decided to put that off until tomorrow and started to walk over to her bed. She was too tired for that mess at the moment.

* * *

Dinner had gone very well. The trio of cooks had assisted each other in their preparations while Mrs. Tendo watched the remaining children. Akane's envy _specifically_ at being unable to cook had yet to manifest due to her young age, but the general competence of others in her age group seemed to leave her feeling inadequate. Kurumi was just happy to have a decent meal, a fact that was immortalized when Nabiki photographed Kurumi opening her mouth wide to shovel in food.

Ukyo had tried to stay with Ranma through the bath time afterward, but the Tendos thankfully arranged it so that the children would bathe in pairs of one older and one younger. Ranma was the only boy and the odd one out, allowing him to bathe by himself since he was able. A repeat of the embarrassment of Nekoyama Shrine was thus avoided.

Now the Tendos and Ukyo were in their pajamas, while Ranma and his future sisters were wearing more general light attire. Akane had brought along a fishbowl with the red goldfish Ranma had won for her in Takato. Kasumi was scooching the chin of a kitten on her lap which had helped keep Genma pinned down at Takato and had since been trained to leave the goldfish alone by its mistress. Stories were traded and the group reconnected. Kasumi was starting to train in martial arts, Akane was stubbornly trying to figure out how to do ki-strengthening, and Nabiki was practicing her photography when she wasn't being dragged into martial arts lessons with her sisters. Ukyo couldn't bring herself to share her father's actions with the group, but she was able to talk about Ranma introducing them to a nice ghost. This wasn't believed until the other two girls backed up the story.

"Ranma, why'd you have to go and get Daddy into the mood to teach us all the Art again? I ached all over this morning..." Nabiki was a bit irritated, and Ranma wasn't sure how to respond to the girl's protest.

"Nabiki, don't be rude. I was the one who asked Daddy to train me because I was too weak to protect myself. It's my fault you were pulled into it. I'm sorry if it's not fun for you." Kasumi looked a bit upset at this but did not stop tending to her kitten.

"I don't wanna blame you or Daddy, so I have to blame Ranma." The girl said with her arms crossed, not caring that it wasn't reasonable. It seemed that she'd yet to develop the tact and maneuvering she was famous for in the future.

"There's nothing wrong with training with us! I'm _glad_ Daddy started again!" Akane interjected, recalling how their father had gradually stopped training her to focus on their mother's care. She couldn't blame him for that, but it wasn't good. The truth was that their father was scared into training them again. They'd almost lost Kasumi. That and the happiness he'd felt at her asking to be trained managed to snap him out of his mood for their sakes.

"Nabiki. All Ranma did was save my life. Are you blaming him for that?" Kasumi asked, making Nabiki freeze up. Nabiki grumbled a 'no' and left it at that. The middle Tendo had been looking forward to a fun sleepover, but every single one of the others in attendance was a martial arts nut. She felt a bit lonely since Kasumi was going to the other side of the fence now, too. Perceiving Nabiki's mood, Kasumi decided to try something. "Ranma, can you show her some of the gold and silver I gave you and Ukyo? She likes shiny things."

"Shiny things? What do you think I am, some kind of...crow?" Nabiki asked, distracted when the boy complied and pulled some coins from his ki-space to wave in front of the girl's face. This made Akane giggle. The distracted girl looked at the coins, taking one and inspecting it. She was tempted to bite it as she'd seen people do on those old foreign 'westerns' but doubted that it was a good idea.

"Kasumi gave me this to help pay for Ucchan's schoolin', but she wants to pay her own way as much as possible. I respect her for it, but I still worry." Ukyo, who was next to Ranma, huddled against the boy while Nabiki put the money back in Ranma's hand. She wasn't as greedy as her older self yet. Money was a shiny thing that you kept score with. It wasn't a way of life. "There was a room full of this stuff. Gold, silver, gemstones, fancy cloth and silks...the Nekoyama Castle had a full-blown vault."

Kasumi giggled slightly at the expressions on her sisters' faces. "It's true," she clarified, "there's a lot down there. I gave Ranma a pouch of pocket money that's supposed to be worth about a million yen in gold...I've been told that's a lot."

"A lot? Kasumi, Ran-chan could buy just about any new car he wanted with that much!" Ukyo blurted out, stunned. Kasumi's eyes widened slightly, but she managed to maintain her composure as Ukyo continued. "And that's just the gold value, right? These are rare coins. They sell for a lot more than that. Ran-chan might be able to buy a _house_ with what you gave him!" Ukyo, being raised by a merchant, had a far better grasp of money than the remainder assembled.

"Oh my...I guess that's why the police were so surprised and decided to guard the treasure...well, it just means you can all go to school! Natsume and Kurumi, too!" Kasumi pondered saying something more but stopped herself. It wasn't time yet. Her mommy was clear on that and her daddy still didn't agree with the idea at all. She'd stay quiet about that secret for now.

Soun approached the doorway, looking in the guest room and smiling at the sea of futons with kids seated on them. "Children, it's time to sleep. Ranma has a big day tomorrow." When the kids had said good night and the lights were turned off, Ranma pondered from his resting position in his futon. The talk of treasure reminded him of Happosai's cache of stolen goods which was likely tucked away here at the Tendo home. Ran's letter said that the Joketsuzoku wanted to get their share of it back or there'd be trouble eventually unless they could kill the old lech. Perhaps he should sneak away and put it all in his ki-space while he was here?

He was distracted from these thoughts when Ukyo turned and wrapped her arms around him. She was already asleep, tired out from the day, but her embrace was desperate and fearful. As the child clung to her only anchor in the world, he recalled Doctor Gekkogahara's words:

"_Ukyo needs a lot of support and to stay at Ranma's side at the moment. Separating them by any measure would be harmful to her at this stage."_

Ranma gave a light sigh. An arm absently wrapped around Ukyo and rubbed her back, visibly calming the sleeping girl from her nightmare. The pony-tailed martial artist permitted himself to fall asleep, deciding that he could let Ukyo win their little game this time around.


	20. Judgment

**Author's Note: Most people have voted against the retcon, so I will leave it as-is. Thanks for the feedback! I also know that the courtroom drama part may not be accurate. I don't know much about law even in the United States, much less in Japan. I also know this one's a bit short, but I felt like it needed to end where it did.**

**AZant: Thank you! I too am a fan of the harem ending for this, though it'd have to be because the girls actually wanted him and would need to flow naturally. I have plans, but they are secret at the moment and flexible as well.**

**And yes, Ukyo is in a bad place...but better than in canon. The canon had her father knowingly arrange a dishonorable marriage and then let her deal with the fallout, gender identity trauma, and hatred for a decade. He dumped all the responsibility for his mistake on her and took none for himself. It was also strange how he tried to give away his school's heir so easily. Ukyo could not have inherited the school if she were married out of the family or adopted as a Saotome, so the only answer I could think of was that it was an intentional effort to render her ineligible as soon as possible. Dressing her as a boy and allowing the gender identity issue to fester in the first place could imply disappointment in her for being female and considering her unsuitable to be the heir because of it, which fits as a motive. The best reason he would have to be sneaky about it instead of just remarrying and trying again for a boy would be if he lacked the authority to change the heir. Implying that his wife or some other relative was the one who held the position in the first place.**

**Likely not the only possibility, but it's the one I went with.**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Judgment_

A lightly sleeping Ranma was awoken by a flash of light that got through his eyelids. He wasn't too concerned about his restrained state because he was accustomed to feeling Ukyo clinging to him on waking, but it was a surprise to feel warmth against him on both sides _and_ on top of him. His eyes widened and he looked around himself to take in the situation. Ukyo was sleeping to his left with her arms around him and clinging tightly. The somewhat pained expression on her sleeping face made him hesitate to extract himself from her, unlike on other mornings. To his right, Kasumi was similarly affixed but seemed to be sleeping more peacefully. Finally, he looked down to his chest and saw a blue mop of hair. Akane was on top of him and clinging in her sleep as well. This newest addition to the pile was a particular surprise that made Ranma's pulse quicken. Was it love or a feeling of self-preservation? It was hard to discern due to his skewed life, but he figured it was the latter.

Another flash seized Ranma's attention as he transitioned to full wakefulness. He noticed Nabiki at the foot of his futon. The middle Tendo removed her eye from the viewfinder of her new camera and regarded Ranma with a cheeky smile. It lacked the predatory tone he knew her to have in her later teenage years, but she was still amused by the scene.

This second flash seemed to disturb the other girls, whose eyes each fluttered open in turn. Ukyo was surprised to still find Ranma in her arms and clung more tightly to his side. Kasumi let go and sat up before giving her typical gentle smile. Akane finally let go and rubbed her eyes a bit before she looked to Ranma's face. Her expression shifted to one of childish determination, which seemed out of place in this situation.

"Akane...why were you clingin' to me?" Ranma whispered in confusion so as not to wake Natsume and Kurumi.. Akane gave a reply that matched his low volume, her expression staying focused.

"You escaped your futon at the shrine, even with Kasumi and Ukyo holding on. Nabiki said to keep you from escaping our spar and to make sure I wake up when you did!" Akane smiled at the clever idea and was grateful to her big sister, unaware that Nabiki was manipulating her for her own fun. On realizing that it was just Akane being eager for a match rather than anything else, Ranma gave a sigh of relief.

"I ain't runnin' out on the spar, Akane. All I did when I escaped last time was start makin' the girls breakfast. It's not like I ditched them or anythin'. It's more like a trainin' game between me and Ucchan, though I decided to stick around last night so she can sleep better. Yesterday was rough." Ranma's words reminded Ukyo of the previous day and made her pull the boy closer to her, her face burying itself into his shoulder. The boy gave her a series of encouraging pats on the back, still being a bit awkward in dealing with such things. A rustling nearby was heard and, as if reacting to the word 'breakfast', Kurumi poked her head up expectantly.

"Yeah...time to get cookin', then. Ucchan, want to help?" Ranma gave Ukyo a distraction from her thoughts and the assembled group of children gave up any pretense of being able to get any more sleep. Nabiki inwardly kicked herself for waking everyone up before dawn and thus having to stay up herself if she wanted breakfast, not realizing that Ranma would have woken up shortly anyway.

By the time Soun had helped his wife prepare for the day, breakfast was already done and waiting.

"Oh my, you all didn't have to do this!" Kimiko said with a mix of pleasant surprise and a tinge of regret that she couldn't have cooked this meal. It was the same feeling as she had last night, but she forced that guilt down and praised the children.

"Yes, it all looks very good." Soun helped his wife to her seat then took his own. Akane looked a bit sheepish due to her inability to help much with cooking, something her father noticed. "Hmm? What's wrong, Akane?"

Akane shook those thoughts from her mind. She was never one who took her own perceived inadequacies well, but she knew from last night that she'd need time to learn and catch up. No, she had to worry about the spar today. "Just thinking about the spar, Daddy. I fight Ranma right after breakfast, right?"

Soun thought for a moment. He was worried about his little girl fighting Ranma, even in a spar. The fact he'd managed to teach Ukyo as much as he had implied that he knew how to hold back, but the man still worried for his youngest child. Ranma had beaten a man that Soun would lose against three times out of five even before the training journey, and the child now stood as a Master of the Art. The gap between Ranma and Akane was immense regardless of their shared age. "Hnn. You should spar after a light breakfast if possible. Being punched in the belly on a full stomach can be a bad thing. You can eat the remainder of your breakfast afterward."

"Ewww!" Nabiki exclaimed, grossed out by the comment. Akane simply abided by her father's advice though, seeing the practicality. She knew of some of her father's students in the past losing their lunch through such means. After a short meal, which was smaller than Ranma's, the girl rushed off and donned her gi before returning. The child then grabbed Ranma's arm and practically dragged him to the Dojo as the sun just started to rise.

"Come on, Ranma! Let's go already! You can eat more later!" Akane was strong for her age and a bit pushy, enough for Ukyo to be a bit irritated at seeing her friend dragged around like that. The chef followed to watch the sparring session and make sure Akane behaved herself. Before long, everyone in the Tendo house had taken position in the Dojo to observe while Akane waited in position and in stance. She couldn't start without the referee, after all. "Hurry up, Daddy! Ranma, get in your stance!" Ranma had not taken a stance, instead merely standing where Akane had placed him opposite her.

With a chuckle, Soun stood and observed. His trained eye noted that there were no openings in spite of Ranma's relaxed appearance. The boy was ready to defend even though Akane failed to notice and assumed him to be taking the spar lightly. Indeed, this boy was trained by Saotome. The psychological battle had already started. "Alright. This is an Anything Goes Martial Arts sparring session. No lethal strikes or special techniques. That means no ki attacks. Victory is attained by knockout, submission, or a twenty strike lead." Soun added the twenty strike limitation in hopes that Akane wouldn't be hurt badly in the spar, noting Ranma's confused glance at the unusual condition. Akane focused more on the lack of ki techniques and pouted a bit at this mention, having wanted to see such techniques. Of course, it didn't occur to her that she could be hurt badly if they were employed. Soun moved his hand above him. "Ready..." He then swung it down in front of him as a signal. "Begin!"

Akane saw that Ranma had not taken a stance and she hesitated, but her face showed irritation. She rushed forward, throwing a punch toward Ranma's face. "Take this seriously!" The move, telegraphed from Ranma's perspective, was dodged by the barest of margins as Ranma stepped into Akane's guard...and flicked her forehead firmly with his finger. She stumbled back, crying out and vigorously rubbing the 'injury'. After being given a moment to recover by her opponent, the girl looked to Ranma with anger in her eyes.

"You overextended. I could've made that really hurt if I wanted to." Ranma said bluntly, biting his tongue on further criticism in a herculean effort not to trash talk. Training Ukyo had required him to develop techniques around that new priority, and the most important parts were holding back both his strength and his tongue. Akane was more than a bit surprised, blinking for a moment in confusion. Her eyes soon narrowed, however, as she dismissed the idea that Ranma lacked defense. Rushing forward, she tried to go for a gut punch. Ranma batted the arm aside and kept a hold of her wrist as he moved forward. Staying on the outside of the limb and using it to keep her off balance, he moved along her side and flicked Akane again several times in fluid succession. Kidney, rib cage, armpit. He then pulled her down onto his raised knee, knocking her breath out of her and making her stagger back. Akane was more thankful than ever that she'd abided by her father and hadn't eaten a large breakfast.

She also knew what those flicks meant. Each was a point he could have struck to hurt her, and hard. Ranma's finger would flick the girl painfully enough to teach a lesson as the match went on, but not badly enough to cause injury. When her footing or form got sloppy, he took advantage and dished out a little more pain or made her fall. Such things were punished more harshly.

_'I'm sorry, Akane.'_ Ranma thought to himself. _'You were never as good as me, but maybe takin' you more seriously would have helped us back then. I'll try to meet you halfway here.'_

Soun realized quickly what was going on. Ranma and Akane were so far from equals that the boy could hardly consider this a spar. He instead limited himself to weaker strikes intended to highlight Akane's mistakes with measured doses of pain. To teach through combat was something the Master and Genma would both have done, though Ranma was trying to do it with a little more consideration for his opponent.

This wasn't a spar, this was a practical lesson.

Twelve strikes in, Akane finally got the hint to be a little more thoughtful with her attacks and mindful of her defense. On the fifteenth strike, where she was separated from the ground entirely, she was briefly scared. The sixteenth strike managed to restore her to balance, and the seventeenth snapped her back to reality and compelled her to quickly back away from the boy.

"You don't kick much. Maybe it's just somethin' about the ground style, but it really limits your options." Ranma observed, his responses limited to things he thought might actually be useful information. Soun's eyes were the ones to narrow slightly this time. It was one of the critiques that Happosai had made when he and Saotome had elected to split the schools. Akane, meanwhile, moved back into striking range and attempted to land a few quick jabs. These were meant less to do damage and more to score a few strikes for breathing room in the tally. She was fighting a little smarter out of necessity but was still clearly outmatched.

The eighteenth flick from Ranma hit her square on the right ulnar nerve when he evaded one of her strikes, making her hand and arm feel strange enough to hinder her movements temporarily. The 'funny bone' strike was followed up with Ranma moving to his left around the arm, striking her shoulder for the nineteenth strike and the back of her neck for the twentieth.

"That's the match! Ranma wins, twenty strikes to zero." Soun announced. Akane rubbed her elbow, glaring at Ranma. Still, she and Ranma turned and bowed to each other. The girl wasn't too happy about the outcome, but Akane wasn't sure what she was expecting. Soun noticed her expression and stepped in, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You did very well, Akane. I could see you improving as you fought."

"But I didn't win..." Akane said, grumbling a bit as she pouted. Ranma noted this, but didn't say anything.

Kimiko, however, wheeled herself over and decided to intercede. Putting her own hand on Akane's other shoulder, she spoke as well. "Akane, spars aren't all about winning. They're about learning and improving one's self, right dear?" Soun looked to his wife and gave a nod of agreement, deciding to build from that. Akane wasn't used to being anything less than the best in her age group.

"That's right, Akane. If you always won, you would not learn as readily. A loss can teach you more than a victory, so spars against strong opponents are the best way for you to grow. So long as those opponents are honorable enough not to intentionally hurt you needlessly." Soun glanced to Ranma, the man's expression attempting to look stern but with a measure of relief thrown in. Ranma hadn't done anything to hurt his daughter, so the Demon Head Technique wasn't necessary to intimidate the boy. The older master looked back to his youngest child, smiling. "Speaking of learning, each of Ranma's strikes was a result of an opportunity your form allowed him to take. I will use the information the spar provided to adjust your training and refine your form. I want you to also think of ways to improve from what you've experienced today. Alright, Akane?"

Akane smiled at the promise of training from her father, brightening up. "Okay, Daddy! I'll work hard! I want to beat him next time!" Soun wasn't sure if that particular goal was tenable, but at the very least his daughter wasn't depressed and seemed that much more interested in moving forward in the Art. Ranma managed to stay quiet and keep his comments to himself.

If only he'd made that breakthrough about two years sooner...

Shaking that thought from his mind, he decided there was no room for regrets. That Akane, that whole world, they didn't exist anymore if this worked anything like the Nanban Mirror's form of time travel. The best he could do was to do better this time around. "I'm takin' a bath. I don't want to smell ripe when I go to the courthouse." The truth of the matter was that Ranma hadn't broken a sweat in handling Akane, but he knew that his mother would insist. He rushed off after proclaiming this to make sure they couldn't ask him to share the tub with Akane. He would prefer to avoid such embarrassment. When he cleaned himself off and spent five minutes in the bath uninterrupted, he thought he was in the clear.

Nodoka entered the bathroom's changing area and poked her head into the bathing area proper, providing the first sign that Ranma had thought wrong. "Good, you're getting yourself clean without being told! I'm changing out your clothing for something a little more appropriate for court proceedings." She approached Ranma and gently grasped a shoulder, starting to inspect his hair.

"M-Mom, what're you doin'?" Ranma asked his mother in shock. She looked a bit confused, before realizing his feelings and simply smiling at her son.

"Oh, don't be shy! I'm just making sure you can clean yourself. I am told that children your age still need help with that, but you seem to have washed your hair well enough on your own. I guess you won't need help bathing." The thought of that left Ranma wide-eyed and unable to respond as his mother kept on speaking. "To think you've grown so self-sufficient in just four years! I used to bathe you every single day...while I am proud, I can't help but feel that I've lost out by not being part of that growth."

"Well, it was sink or swim with Pops around. Anyway, I'm about done, so..." Ranma said, wanting to leave the bath but hesitant while his mother was around.

"Oh, of course! I'll get the towel and help you put on the suit after drying you off! It's a bit complicated, so please pay attention..." Nodoka started, blissfully happy to assist her mortified son and unwilling to take no for an answer.

The only silver lining for Ranma was that there wasn't someone taking pictures this time.

* * *

Xiao Mei ate breakfast with Mousse, her medication taken without commentary this time in favor of the more prudent topic of conversation. "So let me get this straight," the hairstylist of the Xiu elected to summarize, "a magical presence in a Cursed Spring took the form of a girl named Lan who your future self used the forbidden Wind Tunnel technique on. She provided important information from that future on where the notorious pervert of legend is and where the village's stolen treasures may be." Mousse nodded, the girl having it right so far. As such, she continued. "Elder Lu Fa made sure the council ordered Elder Ku Long deal with it, but Elder Ku Long had magic used on her to reduce her age and thereafter replenish the Cursed Spring which Lan expended to manifest. This also helped the Phoenix People, who apparently exist after all, and improved relations between them. Now Elder Ku Long and Lan have taken the girl you like and have gone off to kill the pervert of legend or reclaim the stolen treasures. You've been sent after them for a reason that you can't divulge." Once more, the six-year-old Joketsuzoku in glasses nodded in confirmation.

The mint-haired spy was impressed in a sense. This child would grow up to have enough proficiency with the Hidden Weapons Style to mess up that badly? The Wind Tunnel wasn't exactly something that was easy to employ. Apparently he'd done so in a dishonorable way to claim this girl he liked, making the village crackdown on his training before someone sent him out on this mission by employing his obsession and ignorance against him. She suspected the other Elder, but it really could have been anyone displeased with the target who wanted to take advantage. The access to the poisons, printing press, and communications system of the village narrowed down the suspects to the more influential members of the village, at least.

She was forced to re-evaluate things. Simply telling him the truth probably wouldn't work. He was so engrossed in his fantasy of being a hero for this girl of his that he wouldn't accept it without evidence. Xiao Mei pondered how best to handle this and gave a sigh. Perhaps it would be best to teach him more than one lesson at once. "Alright, Mu Tsu. Put out the rat traps outside and then we'll open for business." She resolved to do it later tonight, when they didn't have the workday ahead of them. He needed training, after all.

The boy found it strange that the woman had switched to live rat traps for the day. He was sure he had seen normal spring traps around the building last night...

* * *

With the flash that went off again, Ranma found himself regretting winning the camera for Nabiki. She was grinning widely at him with only one of the many irritating reactions he had found himself receiving at the moment. Akane was laughing loudly with her recent loss long forgotten. Ukyo was smirking and trying her hardest not to do the same. Kasumi couldn't help but giggle a bit. Mrs. Tendo was joining his mother and grandmother in fawning over him. The only ones who seemed to show him any empathy were his grandfather and Soun, though Kurumi and Natsume didn't seem to understand the problem. That issue was the attire his mother had made him wear.

The light brown tweed suit he wore was paired with a brown flat cap, a white undershirt, and a red bow tie. Ranma had no way of knowing when or where this was in style, but it certainly wasn't any place nearby or any time recent.

Thankfully, Ranma's grandfather Tenma elected to aid his ailing grandson. "Nodoka...we wish to ensure custody of Ranma and protect him from his father, right?"

"Hmm?" Nodoka peeled herself away from adjusting Ranma's bow tie to regard her father. "Of course we do. What are you leading to, Father?"

"That maybe we shouldn't make our job harder than it needs to be. If Ranma walks in there dressed like that, the court will pity the boy." When Tenma stated this with the typical Saotome bluntness, he received a bit of a glare from his wife. However, Tenma put a hand on Ranma's shoulder, standing firm on this and going up a few notches in Ranma's book. "Trust me. This outfit may be cute to you, but Ranma is not a doll. He is someone who is clearly ashamed and embarrassed right now. The court is watching carefully for such things. I'll make some calls and see what I can do." The sigh of relief from Ranma confirmed his grandfather's words, and the ladies who had been so excited suddenly felt sheepish.

Maybe this would turn out alright after all...so long as he could destroy Nabiki's negatives.

* * *

Cologne and her group had managed to make it into Xining, though they dared not approach the military base that had sprung up in the area. They had instead stopped off at a restaurant which was run by a member of the Xiu and her husband. The man cooked the meals while the wife washed dishes, her expression vacant as she moved through the motions. Ran wasn't sure of the circumstances of their membership in the clandestine group, but the woman seemed to be heavily programmed by the _Xi Fa Xiang Gao_. Given the displeasure that the husband silently conveyed, it was likely not an amicable situation. Ran felt unwelcome and desired to move on as swiftly as possible.

The purchase of a few newspapers spread across the table with their food provided a sea of information which brought Cologne a measure of both dread and amusement while she read them and ate breakfast. Efforts to censor any articles on a wider scale were fast falling apart with the arrest of various officials in charge of media control and the general efforts of the Xiu not to let the Chinese Government obscure the chaos. Few suspected their high profile barber of programming them into sleeper agents without comprehension of their actions, after all. They just enjoyed the styling and recommended their barber to their co-workers and families...sometimes with some gentle mental prodding if necessary. Manipulation of the mind was a powerful thing, though it wasn't the absolute weapon that some on the Council considered it to be. She suspected some of the deaths and disappearances reported in the paper to be a result of assorted targets resisting their programming and needing to be put down.

One article detailed a group of Chinese Generals drawing forces away from much of Qinghai Province and the Tibet Autonomous Region to attack the Indian and Bhutanese borders to seize various disputed territories. They were even poised to push into the Kashmir region, sticking their nose in the Pakistani-Indian conflict there. It was likely a fool's errand intended to divert away forces that might otherwise be seeking out the Joketsuzoku. The maneuver would also sow more unrest and discord within the PRC Command as well as internationally.

There were suspected to be a large number of Chinese Communist Party members using Macao casinos and Hong Kong businesses to convert currencies and leave the country as well. This was because there were massive arrests and even assassinations happening as a result of the information the Xiu had leaked which had been collected since their inception. Alliances were destroyed, enemies were made, and the Party was tearing itself apart. Cologne wouldn't be surprised if some of that laundered money found its way into Swiss bank accounts set up for the village's use.

None of this was of a particular shock...though after some digging, Cologne was able to hit upon the impetus for this madness. Ranma Saotome, the boy who Mousse had sent into the past and who Ran had split off from, had used Joketsuzoku techniques against his abusive father in front of a large group. Happosai had been present and even clarified the origin of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. This event was televised live across Japan first, but was promptly shown in Russia as well. It was also serving as the latest chapter of an ongoing story with the Saotome family which was gripping the Japanese consciousness. These were surely the consequences of the Wind Tunnel's use on the boy.

Ran, who was also reading this, couldn't help but chuckle. She already knew he'd done this from their ki-space correspondence, but it was nice to see it in newsprint. She needn't hide the fact she knew anymore. _'He finally ditched the old panda. He's free now. Good for him.'_

_'Perhaps, at least until the suitors come calling. A six-year-old capable of using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken and the Hiryu Shoten Ha won't be ignored any longer than necessary.'_ Cologne said to Ran, who glared back slightly in response to the comment. She understood what Cologne was saying. Once the lock down on the village wasn't necessary anymore, challengers would start heading to Japan. Possibly mothers with their young daughters, given the ages in play.

_'My other self would be furious if children were forced to fight him and risk their futures for a law, especially one that doesn't care about his own rights.'_ Ran warned, balancing respect and bluntness as best she could. The look Cologne gave her was one of speculative warning, but Ran continued. _'That law has no weight where we are going. That is not disrespect, but simple fact. Ranma has also spent his whole life with others trying to decide his future and has had enough. I must remind you that he and Happosai also know exactly where the village is at a time where revelation of that knowledge would be deadly. My other half may be too forgiving for his own good at times, and would not want to reveal that information to cause harm, but pressing him would be reckless.'_

The youthful Elder couldn't help but sigh, thinking on the matter as she watched Shampoo try to read the scattered newspapers around them and copy the characters with her own hand using some charcoal. Ran was right. Pushing Ranma too hard right now could be unwise. She felt that there were things that Ran was still concealing about the boy, though. _'Lan, tell me...where did he learn our techniques? I know Happy did not know about the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.'_ Ran was silent, clearly hesitant to explain, but Cologne was starting to understand. _'You seem to know exactly how Ranma would respond to the Kiss of Marriage with absolute certainty. I could accept that on its face given your origins...but the fact that he knows our techniques and that a Xian Pu-obsessed Mu Tsu felt threatened enough to use the Wind Tunnel against him all point to a single conclusion.'_

The gestalt of the Spring of Drowned Girl still bore girl-type Ranma's expressive and honest face, the expression gracing it leaving Cologne smiling. _'It seems I've hit the nail on the head. A shame that this version of Shampoo has yet to establish the claim her elder self did. Or perhaps I should simply keep regulating my age and wait for him to grow...'_

Ran's eyes narrowed, regarding the smiling woman. The being spoke quietly and calmly, to leave no uncertainty in her words. _'Honorable Elder...do not make me choose between you and my other half. You may not like my answer.'_

The once-old woman sighed, knowing that she had pushed too far this time. _'Fine, fine. I'll hold off for now. You are right in that doing anything at the moment would be too troublesome. His blood is already in the tribe through your own.'_ Ran regarded Cologne with suspicion, strongly suspecting that she hadn't given up on the matter. Unfortunately, the redhead had no choice but to let it go for now.

* * *

Takefumi Auchi was clearly displeased as he moved down the main hallway of the courthouse. He had been confident yesterday evening that Nodoka Saotome and her family would be forced to abandon claiming full custody of Ranma in favor of a quicker divorce, if only to avoid monetary responsibility for the lawsuits that Genma Saotome would inevitably be subject to. The cause of his current mood was that he had since heard that something happened the previous night to change things and he had no idea _what_. He was used to being more in the loop due to his work as a Prosecutor, but he wasn't serving in that role in this Family Court. In fact, the man felt that he was getting the run-around.

He thus found himself irritated and uncertain as he entered the courtroom and took his position as Genma's counsel. The television screen showing Genma's face was once more present, the man gaining noticeable stubble. No one was interested in taking the risk to give him a razor to shave with. The ex-Master of the Saotome School also looked like he hadn't slept well, with circles under his eyes. Nodoka, by contrast, looked well-rested and confident. Takefumi felt a greater sense of dread.

"It is March 28, 1977, 9:00 AM. Court is now in session." The Judge seemed prepared to proceed, and blissfully ignorant of the change in the courtroom's mood compared to that from the end of the previous day. "Yesterday we parted on unusual terms. While Genma Saotome is clearly unfit for sole custody, there were concerns raised that Nodoka Saotome was in a similar state. Then we devolved into a case of he said-she said before adjourning. Have there been actionable changes in the situation since that time?"

"No, your Honor. Now if you would care to proceed with a ruling..." Takefumi said with a bit of urgency and hoping to shut down the matter swiftly.

Regrettably for Takefumi, Nodoka's team was far more ready to proceed. "There have been massive changes on our end since yesterday, your Honor. Ones apparently sufficient to scare the opposing counsel into desperation." Chihiro Ayasato stated while she bore a slightly predatory smile.

"Oh? What sort of changes?" The judge inquired, wondering just what Mrs. Saotome's counsel had to present.

"First, Mrs. Saotome has since seen both a psychologist named Doctor Riho Gekkogahara and a psychiatrist named Doctor Aoko Hatano. Both are in good standing with the court and have deemed her fit for parenting. Both are also ready to be called as witnesses if required. I present their reports and diagnoses to the court." When bidden by the Judge, the attorney handed the bailiff the documents who then passed them to the Judge. After taking a look at them, the Judge found them to be rather convincing.

"Mrs. Saotome," The Judge prompted of the woman, "I will ask you of one sticking point. I want to hear it in your own words and not in the words of this paperwork. What are your thoughts and intentions regarding the suicide pact?"

Nodoka nodded and gathered herself for a moment. After a few seconds, she began to speak with care and honesty. "When Genma tried to take Ranma on the training journey, it was initially against my will. I fought. I yelled. I struck him over the head with a pan when he tried to steal Ranma in the night. It was the first time I disobeyed my husband. When he made that pledge...I was fooled into thinking that it was a sign of how important it was to him. He convinced me that a mother's care would be too soft for the upbringing of someone learning his school and that it was truly for the sake of our son's future. For that, I yielded." The woman shifted her gaze and glared to Takefumi as she continued to speak. "I've been presented as a psychotic monster who wanted to take life when I truly mistook my husband's greed for honorable resolve. Accepting that document and letting Ranma go was the worst mistake of my life. I recognize that plainly. But I reject the malice that my mistake has been presented with."

Nodoka looked directly into the Judge's eyes. "That suicide agreement should never have existed and is not Ranma's mistake to bear. He will never be held to account for it, nor be judged by its standard in any way. I will accept him unconditionally, as a mother should."

The Judge seemed to be satisfied with this, nodding in response to the statement from Nodoka. "The concerns that Nodoka Saotome was unfit were admittedly weak and tenuous from the start. I believe this resolves them unless Mr. Saotome's counsel has further information regarding Mrs. Saotome's mental state or fitness as a parent." His Honor prompted Takefumi for any input.

Takefumi's hands shook and he started to sweat. His gambit had clearly failed. The woman had managed to recover enough to pass two evaluations that she'd somehow gotten done on a Sunday and then convinced the Judge with her sob story. He had to think quickly! "N-no, Sir. We have no more information to present...but we have to have a higher burden of proof than this! It's not like the child is here to convey their will! We have to speak for him!" This was a desperate bid, really. It was Mrs. Saotome's side that had more 'proof' by every measure. But if he could use cause a delay, then maybe he could find something...

"I don't need some balding suit puttin' words in my mouth!" A voice called out from the galley, prompting murmuring from the court.

"Order! Order in the Court! Who was that?" The Judge inquired, hardly expecting such a crass comment.

"That'd be me, Mister Judge...Honor...however you say it. I can speak for myself just fine." Ranma said while standing with the Tendos, Ukyo, Natsume, and Kurumi. He wore a slate gray suit with a white undershirt and a red tie, the lattermost element being the sole concession Nodoka was allowed in choosing Ranma's formal wear.

Amused, Chihiro elected to clarify. "That would be Ranma Saotome. When he ran away from his father, it was because he learned of his mother's existence. He arrived at her home in Nerima last night, under his own power and initiative, with Ukyo Kuonji and two other children in tow. Mrs. Saotome voluntarily informed the police. Social workers have verified that Ranma is in sound condition and has a surprisingly solid grasp of the situation and his own desires."

"W-wait, you mean..." Takefumi was feeling the strain double, very worried that the case had taken another bad turn.

"That's right. Ranma ran away because he wanted to return to his mother's care. I would say that clarifies Ranma's 'will' quite nicely, wouldn't you?" Chihiro's words compelled the court to murmur again, leaving the Judge to ponder the matter while looking at the boy in the galley. Genma's expression was one of utter disbelief, revealing that he never expected this development.

"Ranma, might you be willing to come to the stand and speak for yourself, then? And I am referred to as 'your Honor' in this court, for your reference." The Judge didn't seem angry about this. Ranma was just a child, after all.

"Ah. Sure thing, your Honor!" Ranma jumped down from high in the galley without a concern, landing on the floor below and making his way to the stand. Finding it a bit too high for him to comfortably stand at and be seen normally, he simply jumped onto it and had a seat. Nodoka wanted to speak out and tell him that was improper conduct, but couldn't really do much before the Judge spoke.

"Now, Ranma. I would like to hear your own reasons for leaving your father and anything else you think is relevant. I want to hear your will in this matter." The Judge would be carefully listening, determining if Ranma understood what was going on.

"Well, I went in ignorant when Pops threw me into the pit full of starvin' cats. When I came out, I was...different. I understood a bunch of things a lot better. I realized a lot of what Pops was doin' and didn't like it. When I woke up the next mornin' and Pops was tryin' the cat thing himself, I looked at the papers he had and realized Mom was alive. I found out about the seppuku pact and it was scary, but I also know how good Pops is at makin' smart people agree to stupid things. Err...nothin' bad meant by it Mom." Ranma apologized to Nodoka, who had a slightly bewildered look on her face before accepting it with good grace.

"So you chose to seek out your mother from the beginning?" The Judge inquired, earning a nod from the child.

"I wanted to figure out if she was as nutty as Pops, or if she was just another person he tricked. Before I went to do that, I tried to cancel the engagement with Ucchan only for her Pop to toss her aside. Turns out that her Mom made her Pops promise to train her and make her inherit her school, but he didn't want to do that...so he tried to get rid of her by marryin' her off. Only found out about it last night with the cops' help though." Ranma said, glancing apologetically to Ukyo in the galley.

The Judge looked to Chihiro for clarification on that matter, which she provided. "Ranma took a safe from the Kuonji home that held the marriage contract with the intent of keeping Ukyo Kuonji from being forced to go through with the engagement. Upon Ranma learning that the papers were invalid and being asked by the Kyoto Police to return it, he did so. When they checked the safe's contents, the police found that almost all of it was Ukyo's inheritance as well as a letter from her mother proving the circumstances. Ranma will not be charged, and Ukyo's father has already been arrested."

"I see...so many men being unwilling to do their duty to their children..." The Judge said, finding the whole affair to be distasteful. "Please continue, Ranma."

Ranma nodded, and continued to describe his journey. "Well, I was responsible for Ucchan and she's my best friend, so I decided to take her along and train her on the way in the Art. We met the sisters Natsume and Kurumi, who ran away from an orphanage to stay together. I figured if Mom was a good Mom, she might've been lonely without me and Pops...so I'd ask her to adopt 'em and help Ucchan, too. I beat up Pops when he caught up to us, and we came to Tokyo. I found Mom's house, went in, and waited for her to come home. While we did that..." Ranma hesitated for a moment...and glared at his father's face on the screen.

"...What's wrong, Ranma?" The Judge asked while Nodoka bore a puzzled look.

Ranma sighed and continued. "We found my room. It had a picture, a crib, my old clothes wrapped in plastic...and it was spotless. No dust at all. Mom spent four years cleanin' my room just in case I showed up. Keepin' it ready for a kid who was never s'posed to make it back. Thinkin' about it gets me mad at Pops all over again!" The court was silent as a pin drop. Takefumi realized that things were going horribly wrong here. The kid's thoughts were too developed for his age. Was he coached?

Ranma didn't stop talking long though for anyone to speak, though Nodoka seemed to tear up a bit. "We met Mom when she came home, all had dinner that Ucchan cooked while we were waitin' for her to show, and things were good! Very good! She apologized for that stupid seppuku agreement and I found out I had a Grandma and Grandpa. Natsume and Kurumi were really happy to be accepted by her, too! Mom had to call the police and tell 'em we were okay though. Pops always taught me the cops were trouble, but I decided to try it their way...but if you guys tell me I'm goin' back to Pops, I'll just run off again."

The child looked to his father on that screen, noting that he looked the worse for wear. The boy clearly wasn't happy about what had to be done. "...Don't get me wrong. I love ya Pops. Didn't want you in jail, either." Genma seemed a bit surprised to hear this, though Ranma continued promptly. "But you're a pretty sucky father. Everythin' you taught me, everythin' you've done, and all the sufferin' you've caused was to fill your own belly. I'm more your meal ticket than your son and that'd never change unless I made a stand. Sorry 'bout all this."

"Do not apologize for justice being done, Ranma." The Judge said before Genma could respond. "Your father was arrested for his own choices. He is responsible for the consequences, not you."

Genma took note of things and knew that all was lost. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of surprise at still being loved. The strangest emotion he felt, however, was pride. His son made a stand and won, introducing the Saotome School to the world. "I will not apologize for making you the best martial artist of your generation." Genma awarded his son high praise that surprised Ranma thoroughly. "I expect you to lead the Saotome School well. When I get out, I want to see the school better and stronger than ever before." Even now, Genma could not bring himself to apologize for his conduct, or truly regret it...but what he could give his son was acknowledgment.

"Heh...thought that went without sayin' Pops." Ranma said with a wan smile on his face. Genma responded with a stern expression and a nod. It was with this simple exchange that the Saotome School had been fully entrusted to the next generation.

"With that, I am prepared to give my ruling." The Judge regarded the two sides and the child in front of him. This was an unusual case, but one which was now so one-sided that his choice was fairly obvious. "This court rules in favor of Nodoka Saotome, allowing divorce on the grounds of abandonment. She retains all assets aside from those illegally obtained by her husband. Nodoka Saotome is also awarded sole custody of their son, Ranma Saotome. The abandonment is also noted to have happened prior to Genma Saotome's alleged crimes, so this court hereby enters in a recommendation that she and her family not be deemed liable in any resultant civil litigation." This was largely a formality in case someone tried to explicitly name her in a lawsuit for Genma's actions. Nodoka had been swift in starting these divorce proceedings and had avoided most forms of civil liability through the divorce. "Genma Saotome is expected to pay attorney's fees and, at the behest of the head of the Saotome Clan, is stricken from the Saotome Family Register. The divorce is final as of this day, March 28, 1977. Court is adjourned."

The last thing Genma would see of the courtroom before his camera feed cut out was Nodoka rushing in and picking her son up from the witness stand in a tearful embrace. While he sat within his bubble prison, the imprisoned martial artist was left to his own thoughts and regrets.


	21. Logistics

**Author's Note: It has been mentioned that courtroom law hasn't been closely followed, though I have to admit my ignorance there. I'm wondering how many people noticed that this was essentially an Ace Attorney case, complete with the Japanese names for Winston Payne and Mia Fey.**

**I also apologize for the delay between chapters. I've been stuck a bit on the last two...to the point I started a Fate fanfic when I needed to distract myself. I've yet to post it though.**

**I've edited the Judge's decision regarding the Nekoyama Treasure in this chapter since posting this, to be more in line with the Japanese legal system.**

* * *

_Chapter 21: Logistics_

After the case ended, Nodoka immediately filed for the adoption of Natsume and Kurumi and the guardianship of Ukyo while at the courthouse. They were all placed in her temporary care for the interim. The Saotome clan learned that Natsume's original intended adopters had since welcomed a different girl into their family and were no longer looking for a child, freeing her up for Nodoka. While the adoption process might normally take a good deal of time, the unusual and high profile situation made a swift adoption far more likely. The Tendos had to break off from the group to tend to their own matters while at the courthouse. They would not divulge what, but Ranma figured that it was none of his business.

When the doors to the courthouse opened for the Saotome clan's and Chihiro's departure, they were all met with a surprise. Flashbulbs went off in their faces as people took pictures. Reporters asked questions and attempted to push microphones toward their faces. Were it not for the police pushing them back and serving as a protective barrier, the children might have thought themselves under attack and responded to defend themselves. Even Nodoka and her mother weren't expecting this response, though the patriarch of the clan maintained his stoic demeanor and looked for a solution to their problem.

"My goodness," Nodoka uttered in surprise.

Chihiro looked around at the crowd before sighing. "I guess I underestimated the effect Ranma's story has had on the media. You usually don't see a crowd like this at divorce or custody hearings."

Having taken the train and then the bus to get to the courthouse, the group had little way to escape the madness. It was in this moment of need, however, when a limousine pulled up to the curb. Hurriedly getting out of the driver's side door and wearing a tiny chauffeur's outfit was none other than the Kuno family ninja, Sasuke Sarugakure. He rushed along the length of the vehicle and opened the rear door to show Kodachi, Tatewaki, and their father. The formermost beckoned for the embattled family and counsel to get in, which the group thankfully and hurriedly did. The limousine then drove away, leaving the reporters hungry for more.

Sachiko Hinata from NHK resisted the urge to click her tongue at the missed opportunity. Instead, she settled for doing what reporting she could for her channel's coverage of the proceedings. When Genma's balding and unsuspecting attorney stepped out of the courthouse, he barely had time to notice the wave of reporters before they broke past the police cordon and descended upon him in force.

Takefumi Auchi's fearful and high-pitched scream was quickly drowned out in the chaos.

* * *

Ranma winced as his hearing picked up something very familiar. The boy's moral code required him to say something in spite of his desire to avoid unnecessary trouble. "Uh, didn't anybody else hear that cry of terror?"

"Don't worry, Ranma." Chihiro placated with a thin smile on her lips. "Trust someone who knows. That is simply the sound of karma catching up to a man. No one expects you to deal with this one." While Takefumi wasn't one to use false evidence or overtly break the law in his work, he was still someone who exceeded the lines of propriety at times. His trying to paint Nodoka as some sort of psychotic monster during the proceedings was conduct the woman could not accept as ethical.

"Thank you, House Kuno, for getting us out of there safely." Tenma Saotome finally said, tilting his head toward the father and children of the Kuno clan.

Kocho Kuno, still wearing his complete samurai armor and making a notable depression in the reinforced limousine seat from its weight, nodded back to Tenma. "You are welcome, House Saotome. My children are fond of Ranma and his friends and wanted to meet again as soon as possible."

"Indeed," Kodachi said, though she appeared a little less than happy. "I recall asking you to find us when you came to Tokyo. Seeing reports of you on the television surprised us, so we came to welcome you."

"Ah! Sorry, Ko-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed when remembering Kodachi's request when they left Sekigahara. "W-when we arrived, it just got so messy and crazy..."

"That's right. They barely had time for a meal after finding me before we had to contact the police and work toward sorting this all out. It has been rather hard on everyone. It feels like we're only now getting a minute to relax, thanks to you." Nodoka clarified with a bow of her head. With that, Kodachi's expression shifted into an honest smile.

"That is understandable...very well, I'll forgive you! You need to stay in touch with us now, though. Where are you going to attend school?" Kodachi asked, curious about her friends' new lives. Tatewaki simply listened for the moment, allowing his sister to speak.

Ranma elected to respond to Kodachi. "We've been given paperwork for Lumiere Elementary, and Kurumi got some for Aokawa Kindergarten next door. Not sure if Mom'll try to change it though."

Kodachi smiled and brought her hands together in a gentle clapping motion. "Ah! Lumiere is where my brother attends! It is a fine school. Mother had intended that I attend a Catholic School, but the one we looked into currently lacks a Martial Arts or a Culinary program. As such, thanks to Father's aid, I shall be joining Tatewaki at Lumiere this year."

Ranma had always found it odd that Kodachi would attend a Catholic School. He never knew her to be a Christian, but the motives for attending may have been more discipline-inspired than religious. A disciplined effort that had failed miserably in the old future, in his opinion. Nodoka, meanwhile, had been a bit surprised by this news. Ranma's friends were attending Lumiere? She'd read the pamphlet that Ranma had been given and had no problems with the school. The fact they extended a hand to Ranma without even knowing who he was and were the ones to convince Ranma to attend school at all was a heavy plus in her book. Nodoka elected to speak to clarify her position on the matter. "While I am still trying to make a final decision, Lumiere is my first choice at the moment. Ranma and Natsume need to take placement tests to determine their positions, so I cannot make promises."

"A placement test? Isn't your son only now old enough to attend Elementary School?" Kocho inquired. It was unusual for placement tests to be done in such a situation.

"That's because Ran-chan can read and write kanji! He can do math in his head, too!" Ukyo said happily, proud of her friend's unexpected abilities. His ability to help them with the totals for their little cooking cart in Sekigahara came to Ukyo's and Kodachi's minds, the latter nodding in support of Ukyo's statement. Nodoka couldn't help but feel pride and Natsume was again impressed by the skills of her Master.

"That's right. We need to resolve that as soon as possible. There is only a week before classes start." Nodoka said in realization. Of course, her realization didn't stop there. "And we need to get them more clothes, furnish and rearrange the bedrooms, oh, so much to do!"

Kodachi's face lit up at the opportunity. "Oh! It sounds like some heavy shopping is in order! We had intended to drop you off at home or invite you to lunch, but perhaps we should instead assist you in this endeavor!" Tatewaki shuddered slightly and even Kocho's body tensed within his armor. The latter silently contemplated the chances of getting out of this and dumping the act of helping his daughter shop on Sasuke. Tenma simply adopted a more stone-faced expression. Ranma recalled his mother stuffing him into that weird suit this morning and briefly shuddered in horror. They had then hurriedly went shopping for suitable clothing and a few basics before the trial. Even that was something Ranma did not enjoy. Nodoka's future self having previously 'assisted' him in shopping for women's clothing did not improve his opinion on the activity.

"I need to take a placement test soon as possible. It'll be a long one, too. Maybe the girls can shop while I..." Ranma started trying to free himself of the situation until he saw Ukyo's eyes. She looked at him in worry, her left arm wrapping around his right in a clear plea not to leave her. He was reminded of how fragile she was right now with her father's actions brought to light. Mrs. Tendo had told him that Ukyo was very nervous when he vanished to take a bath before at the Tendos' place, the impact only mitigated by the comedy of seeing him return in his mother's horrible outfit.

Ranma's protests died on his lips. He couldn't leave her like this.

"...O-on second thought, I don't have enough clothes if we're livin' in one place..." Ranma yielded, Ukyo's smile returning. The boy braced himself for what was coming with a sigh. "A nice old lady gave me and Ucchan each 10,000 yen before for stoppin' a purse snatcher. Told us it was for school clothes. I don't need fancy stuff though. It's gotta be easy to move and fight in."

Tenma nodded, understanding his grandson's thoughts. Ranma was prioritizing Ukyo over his own wishes. Unexpected from a six-year-old, but it had long-since become clear that Ranma was far from normal. "We shan't impose on the Kunos unless there is full agreement from their family, though we will go shopping either way for the children. There are a few places to go for Ranma's needs. I will go as well to make sure the attire is suitable and durable enough." This surprised the man's wife and daughter. Tenma was not a fan of shopping for clothes or furniture.

"Father, I think I can shop for my own son..." Nodoka said while crossing her arms and pouting.

"No-chan, you know I care for you...but the suit you bought for him earlier says otherwise. Besides, Ranma is the equivalent of a 5th dan in his Art at minimum. He constantly needs to be ready for encounters. Even my own suit is made of materials and a subtle fit suitable for combat." Tenma noted his daughter's flinch after he spoke, causing the man to hope he hadn't pushed too far. Nodoka, meanwhile, wasn't ignorant of her father's position. If he was volunteering to help shop, of all things in the world, then he clearly felt strongly on the matter.

Sachiko decided to speak next to mediate. "Don't worry, No-chan. You just need experience! You've had no reason to learn about anything but newborn, infant, and toddler clothes before now. Genma always insisted he wore a martial arts gi after that, right?" Sachiko asked of her daughter, who gave a nod. "Well, then. This will be an opportunity to learn! Ranma clearly has his own preferences, and we need to help the girls grow their own as well." Sachiko's effort to encourage her daughter brought a smile to Nodoka's face.

"...Cute things." Ukyo uttered, drawing the attention of the others. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she blushed in embarrassment but continued. "Um, Daddy dressed me like a boy after Mommy died. Even Ran-chan thought I was a boy at first. But when we started the training journey, Ran-chan said I could be cute if I wanted, so...can I?"

"Of course, Ukyo! You may wear girls' attire and cute things freely. The school might require a uniform, but you would certainly wear the one meant for girls if that is the case. They are often cute!" Nodoka's words compelled Ukyo to smile happily in response. The former realized that this could be an important healing experience for the young chef.

"That's horrible, Ucchan! To think that your father could be so cruel!" Kodachi blurted out, horrified at the thought of being forced to dress as a boy. The young girl donned a decisive look on her face and nodded to herself. "Right. We absolutely must shop now. Sasuke, you know where to drive us." With that, Tatewaki and Kocho accepted their fates and gave no further protest as the limousine changed direction toward Harajuku. Tenma lowered his head slightly and raised a single hand in a prayer-like gesture toward the pair, silently asking for their forgiveness for the imposition upon their kindness.

Thus Ranma Saotome spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon enduring the horrors of shopping.

The clothing stores on or near the pedestrian shopping street known as Takeshita Street weren't always the most frugal. Some of them, like one called Palais France which Kodachi insisted upon, focused on items that were of little value to the fashion-ignorant boy and made him feel rather out of place. It seemed that the Harajuku area was at the forefront of fashion though, meaning that Ranma was able to find clothing that at least resembled the more familiar attire of the coming 1980s. They were also able to find furniture at Palais France.

The Saotomes and the Kunos would learn that Ranma was a practical boy who preferred clothing which was easy to move in, though his silken Chinese shirts had to be imported. He had thankfully managed to recreate his future self's signature attire with a Tang shirt and pants, red and black respectively, with an added belt and slip-on shoes. He also obtained similar shirts in an array of other colors at his mother's behest, though he gravitated away from getting a Mao suit this time around. The pint-sized Martial Artist also received a few more suits, finding that he liked the idea of mixing a red dinner jacket with black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His grandfather knew a local tailor who worked with people in the stunt double industry, allowing a suit fit which would permit combat. Kocho Kuno knew the same tailor as a provider of Martial Arts Acting costumes. The boy's preferences were otherwise easy to shop for.

Ranma was able to dress unaided and took far less time trying on outfits than the girls. The flip side of this was that he was regularly bored. At the very least there were restaurants and cafes on the street so none of them were hungry while waiting, a must when considering Kurumi's hunger. Once he'd finished sending a letter off to Ran updating her on things, he spent some spare time telling Tatewaki about his travels while unknowingly attracting other random listeners. Tenma and Kocho had discussed something at length, staying far enough away at the time to be unheard. Chihiro, his mother's attorney, had since parted company with the group citing a need to return to work.

Sighing, Ranma wore the current version of his trademark tang suit as the group waited for Ukyo to emerge from the store. Everyone else had finished shopping for the day. Kurumi, dressed in a white shirt and pink overalls with a yellow chick sewn on the front, was playing with her big sister. Natsume had chosen a tang outfit like Ranma's to wear for the moment, with a purple top and the same black pants.

"I didn't know you liked Chinese clothes," Ranma said, finding it an unusual look for the older of the sisters.

"W-well...they're comfortable, I can move freely, and they're what my Master wears..." Natsume said nervously to the boy, causing Tenma to smile.

"It seems that we have a bit of hero worship going on." Tenma chuckled slightly, causing Natsume to blush. Ranma was reminded of how the girls' future selves treated Soun Tendo when they thought him their father. While his pride wanted to accept it heartily, how many times had that burned him over the years? Lacking teenage hormones seemed to help him think a little more clearly, though he never made that connection.

"Well, it looks good on you. Don't think you have to wear it just 'cause I do, though. This is all about findin' out what _you_ like." Ranma explained as best he could, hoping to convey that she should find her own preferences. Natsume smiled happily at the praise, not fully understanding the meaning of what Ranma was saying.

"We're back!" Nodoka announced as they emerged from the store, with Kodachi and Ukyo walking next to her. Ranma blinked as he regarded the latter girl's attire. She wore a short-sleeved yellow top, a knee-length blue skirt, white socks, and white low-top tennis shoes. The girl retained the original white ribbon in her hair. Ukyo was nervously looking at Ranma, wondering what his opinion would be. "Doesn't Ukyo look cute?" Nodoka inquired, prodding her son to compliment the girl.

"Yeah, Ucchan! It's cute! You clean up nice!" Ranma smiled, knowing roughly what the proper response was. It was also true. This particular Ukyo dressing as a girl seemed so much more...right. It wasn't something that was imposed on her or a consequence of grief. It was a way for her to heal.

Ukyo's cuteness factor doubled when her nervous expression shifted into an elated smile. Her eyes lit up as she felt her stress and worry rush away. Rushing to Ranma's side, she eagerly interlocked her arm with his own and clung to him happily. "Thanks, Ran-chan! I'm glad you like it! Ko-chan and your mommy helped me pick it out!" Ranma was still one to feel awkward when clung to by girls, but he was improving. It helped that there was no ulterior motive. Ukyo felt a need to be close, and that was something he could do.

Ranma glanced at his mother, who had a very pleased look on her face. Part of him wondered if she was thinking of grandchildren, but he had to remind himself that this one was different from the manliness-obsessed woman he knew before. "Thanks, Mom, Ko-chan. You did good!"

Natsume compared the reaction to her clothing with the reaction to Ukyo's and felt as though she'd lost. Still, she understood. Ukyo was hurt badly by her daddy and needed help. She knew to be quiet...but then she felt a tug on her arm. Kurumi had stopped playing and started to drag her along. "W-wait, Kurumi! What are you doing?"

Kurumi dragged her sister to Ranma's other side, interlocked his free arm with her sister's, and then jumped up onto Ranma's back. Scrambling onto his shoulders, she gave a huff. "Don't ignore us! Ranma's giving Kurumi a ride as punishment!" Knowing Ranma couldn't see her face, Kurumi looked to her big sister and gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"What'd I do this time?" Ranma asked, only finding smiles and giggles in response to his query. He mentally shrugged when it was clear that no answer would be forthcoming. The boy decided simply to be thankful that the punishment was an easy one. He had a girl on each arm and one riding on his shoulders the whole way out of the shopping area, drawing several eyes at the display as they walked toward the waiting limousine.

* * *

In the family court that the Saotomes had previously been seated in, another case was wrapping up. It was an inheritance case this time, though one clearly related to the events of Ranma's life. The boy was not here, nor were the Saotomes even aware that it was ongoing. The Judge had heard enough and was entering in his ruling.

"Given what we have heard today and the acceptance of this court of the facts behind the convictions of Jiro Nekoyama for Conspiracy to commit Theft, Conspiracy to commit Inheritance Fraud, Attempted Grand Theft, Trespassing in a Military Base, and Attempting to conduct a Marriage without a License; this court approves the removal of Jiro Nekoyama from receiving a share of the Nekoyama property and treasure." With those words from the judge, Jiro Nekoyama's shoulders slumped. The man's legal convictions had come quickly due to the clarity of his guilt and the military's involvement. Soun Tendo, who was in the gallery, was silently thankful that he wasn't also being convicted of the lattermost crime.

"As it is a very unusual situation, I will ask once more if the remaining inheritors agree on the distribution of this man's share." The Judge stated, looking to Ichiro Nekoyama, Saburo Nekoyama, and a wheelchair-bound Kimiko Tendo.

Ichiro would be the one to speak, as the head of the Nekoyama family."We are in accord. Were it not for their risking their lives, there wouldn't be a treasure to possess. Besides, it was those two he wronged, when he tried to force them to marry." There were voices of agreement from the man's brother and sister.

"So noted. Jiro Nekoyama's quarter of the Nekoyama Treasure and grounds is hereby transferred evenly between Kasumi Tendo and Ranma Saotome. Kimiko Tendo or, in the event of her demise, Ichiro Nekoyama will administrate these assets until the children the age of twenty, though the minors may receive allowances for living and educational expenses before that time. Other expenses must be explicitly submitted to and approved by the administrator of the trust. Genma Saotome is barred from having access to these funds under any circumstances. It is so ordered on this day, March 28, 1977." These proceedings were concluded swiftly enough, and the Judge inwardly hoped that the boy would receive a decent life. He had a family that loved him and now a financial windfall. Of course, the simultaneous blessing and curse 'may you live in interesting times' seemed to define his young life.

After the case concluded, Soun attempted to leave with his family and two in-laws promptly through a side exit. The Master of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts wouldn't say that he was worried about the sea of reporters out front. He told himself that it was simply the exit that had a wheelchair-accessible ramp. In spite of his efforts, however, one particularly tenacious young woman was waiting for them when they left the courthouse.

"Hello again! You just keep being newsworthy, don't you?" The young lady stood there with a microphone at the ready and a smile on her face as she was recognized swiftly by the group. Thankfully, she was the only one of the media who thought to stand near the wheelchair ramp instead of at the main doors of the courthouse.

"You're the NHK reporter and newscaster from Takato. Miss Hinata, right?" Soun stated while pushing his wife's wheelchair.

"That's right. I was wondering if we could have a word? You are not only close to the events of the past week in multiple ways but are a man trustworthy enough to be rumored as a future contender for a Nerima council seat. Your word will have heavy weight on these matters and people are eager to better understand what happened at Yaotsu in particular. I know I am." Sachiko Hinata smiled, trying to use her previous meeting with the family as an in. The unspoken word was that it could put his face and name in the minds of many for a future political campaign if he was so inclined.

The temptation was there for Soun, but he was concerned for his wife. Recent events had demanded more from her than he thought safe and his children looked hungry as well. "I might be able to speak with you in the future, Miss Hinata, but my family needs rest. It has been a hectic week for us all."

"Oh, I understand. It may be best to schedule a time instead. We had hoped for commentary from you or your Master of the Takato Rhythmic Gymnastics Exhibition Match footage, and also footage recovered of Ranma Saotome describing and demonstrating ki while teaching the Japanese Rhythmic Gymnastics Team later that day. Providing that footage for you to watch isn't something I'm equipped to do right now." Another unspoken implication. Hinata was willing to find the school's Grandmaster to speak if Soun wasn't willing to do so. The prospect of Happosai on television talking about the Art without a minder made Soun and Kimiko shudder slightly at the thought. The reporter presented Soun her business card, complete with contact information, and the man had little choice but to accept it.

"We will be in touch then, Miss Hinata. For the moment though, please excuse us." Soun said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Of course! Have a nice day!" Hinata gave a bow before she stood aside and let the group leave the courthouse. She did nothing to alert the other reporters to their escaping prey. This was her story, after all.

* * *

Shampoo missed one of the plates tossed in her direction, forcing Ran to catch it and place it on her tray for her. The little girl pouted, but the redhead simply smiled. Cologne simply kept trying to gather information and plan their travel across the country.

_'Keep trying. This is training too, Xian Pu. It will also help pay for our meals.'_ Ran knew that Cologne had said that the Xiu were duty-bound to assist them, particularly the ones who became such as punishment for breaking Joketsuzoku law, but the embodiment of Nyannichuan also knew that it was a good idea not to anger the people who made your food. If she could help pay their bill while getting Shampoo some training, that was fine so long as she didn't start exploiting the child. She didn't want to become like Genma.

The part of her that wanted to be just also cried out that taking away someone's free will was wrong. The only sin that the woman washing dishes in the back had committed had been marrying for love instead of yielding to an arranged marriage. For that alone, she had spent the past three years practically as a zombie. Her husband retained free will mainly to tend to her needs. Cologne seemed sympathetic but was unable or unwilling to change it.

_'Lan, please watch Xian Pu. I need to go with the husband to the radio downstairs and check in.'_ Cologne interrupted Ran's thoughts with these words, which informed the husband that he would have to close up shop until he was done tending to that duty. Frustrating, but he at least seemed a bit less irritated thanks to Ran and Shampoo pulling their weight.

_'Alright.' _Ran gave Cologne a nod before turning to Shampoo. _'Xian Pu, we're taking a break .'_ There was no more food to serve at the moment anyway. The young purplette was happy to have a chance to relax, climbing up into a chair and drawing with paper and charcoal again. A piece of bread was nearby to serve as an eraser.

With Cologne off tending to other matters and Shampoo distracted, Ran smiled. She pulled out a thermos from her ki-space and removed the letter Ranma had written earlier from inside. Putting the thermos back in her ki-space, she started to read.

_Hey, Ran!_

_Sending you a line to update you on some things. We made it to Mom's house! It turns out that they kept Pops in jail this time and that our grandparents on that side of the family are alive and kicking. Gramps is named Tenma and is the head of the Saotome clan, not Pops. He also heads a school of kenjutsu. Granny's name is Sachiko and she's a lot like you, our girl half. Mom apologized for the mess with the seppuku agreement right off the bat and invalidated it. What's more, she was already in the process of divorcing Pops! Pops didn't have the right to engage us to all those girls without Mom's permission. Clan authority flows through her from Gramps, after all. That means those engagements were never any good to begin with. The divorce went through today and Mom got sole custody of me. Pops got booted from the clan by Gramps. Mom's also accepted Natsume and Kurumi, and the adoption process has started to make them our sisters. Mom's probably going to be Ucchan's guardian._

_Ucchan's Pop wasn't the Master of her school or the head of her clan, but married her Mom who was. She died and he tried to marry Ucchan off just so he could steal the Kuonji School from her when she became a Saotome. It didn't work and he got arrested while she officially inherited her Mom's positions. The psychologist said that it messed Ucchan up and that I'm her whole world right now, so she might break if I'm not with her as much as possible. We're shopping for clothes and stuff with the Kunos' help. Hopefully she'll be able to cheer up soon. What is it with our folks screwing up our lives for their own gain?_

_At least things are going well enough otherwise. I'm hoping Ucchan pulls out of this soon._

_Ranma Saotome_

Ran took in all this information, the good and the bad. It was horrible to hear about Ukyo's situation, but things started to make a lot more sense. What parent would throw away their family or school's heir without a reason? Genma Saotome's reason was a lack of intent to honor any agreement. Mr. Kuonji's reason was to make sure Ukyo was ineligible to inherit. All those years of suffering for a man's greed...

Ran looked to the kitchen, beyond the door of which she knew that woman was washing dishes with what little faculties she had left. A near-vegetable.

"_What is it with our folks screwing up our lives for their own gain?"_

Finding resolve to act, Ran stood up. _'I'll be right back, Xian Pu.'_ Only waiting long enough to get an affirmative response from the doodling child, she walked over to the doors leading into the kitchen and strode in. If anyone had been paying attention while she did so, they'd have seen her putting the folded letter in her cleavage and inexplicably pulling out a bottle of herbal shampoo in its place.

* * *

Xiao Mei sighed as she regarded the boy seated at the table. He'd been silent ever since lunch, staring at the rat trap on the floor. She recalled Mousse' staunch resistance when she broke the news about his mission and the poison he unwittingly carried. Motion within the trap had long-since ceased after her demonstration of the truth, which had employed only the tiniest corner of the note and the poison hidden within. The boy's tears had come and gone, leaving silent contemplation behind.

She was glad she had waited until later in the day to deal with this.

_'...Do you believe now?'_ Xiao Mei dared to ask, only for the boy to hesitate before he quietly nodded.

_'...Is this your first time seeing death?'_ She inquired...only for the boy to look up at her. His expression was haunted and was in and of itself an answer to her question. _'I thought it might be. You spoke of killing our enemies so easily when we first met. It was a distant and nebulous thing for you until now, wasn't it?'_

Having a seat next to him, Xiao Mei wrapped an arm around him. At this prompting, the boy turned and clung to the older girl desperately. She heard gentle sobs from the child as he buried his head against her body, trying to turn this into a lesson while providing comfort. _'To feel this way isn't wrong, Mu Tsu. It is natural to respect and protect life. Life that is taken must be taken because of a valid reason. A reason that overpowers this natural impulse. It is why killing is not done lightly, and why we have strict laws regarding it. We kill to eat, to protect, or to continue our way of life.'_ Mousse looked up to the woman as she spoke, his glasses askew as he tried to understand.

_'Someone wants the Elder dead for their own greed. So they lied to you and sent you to do it for them so they would not suffer for it. They are a coward Mu Tsu. Powerful, no doubt, but a coward none the less. These rats, which would have died anyway to prevent the spread of disease, have met a noble end revealing these facts to you and defending the Elder's life. Give them the proper respect and contemplate this pain when considering the taking of life in the future.'_ The child nodded almost imperceptibly before getting down and standing before the rat trap. Making a fist with his right hand and putting it in the palm of his left in front of his stomach, he gave a bow of respect.

Over the next couple hours while Xiao Mei worked, Mousse was digging a hole behind the barber shop to conduct a burial of sorts. Though typically not necessary for rats, the boy had insisted. Xiao Mei hoped that if he remembered this, then he might not be so quick to use a technique like the Wind Tunnel after feeling the weight of a life. _'So...what now?'_ He finally asked once returning inside after the 'ceremony' was done. Xiao Mei looked to the boy and saw a look of uncertainty returned to her. It was understandable. The child had been sent away from his home with a hero's mission only to learn that he'd been lied to and couldn't return safely for an undetermined length of time. His future was uncertain and he had no idea where to go from here.

Xiao Mei gave the boy a contemplative look before giving her response. _'I need to feel out the situation before I even contemplate any action. For you though, there is only one thing to do right now. Train.'_

It was time to build the boy back up.

* * *

Ranma stood in his room at his mother's home and looked it over with wide eyes while his mother stood behind him. It had been transformed. The walls were still a light blue, but the crib and clothing were gone and moved to the attic storage. The shrine had been disassembled, the copy of the contract removed, and the picture of his two-year-old self had been moved to the wall of his mother's room. Replacing them were an actual bed, a chair, a desk, several shelves, and an empty toy box. The clothes they'd obtained today, aside from the ones he was wearing, were in the closet. The clothing and items he had in his ki-space from that trip through the Nekoyama Castle basement were taken to be returned to their rightful place, so the traditional clothes he wore at Takato were not included in this collection.

It was during his inspection when he became aware of his mother trembling slightly. When he looked to her and their eyes met, Nodoka finally broke down and wept. "M-mom? What's wrong?" The boy, even with his added years, didn't know what to do here except turn to her and try to listen. He didn't expect to see the woman smiling through the tears.

"I'm sorry, Ranma...it's just...I've been cleaning and preserving this room for four years, hoping for my baby to return. Changing it is both a sign that you're not a baby anymore and that you're finally home. It's a complicated feeling. Some things are ending and making me sad while others are beginning and making me happy. It's one of those little things that make all of this even more...real for me. You're really home..." She stooped down and wrapped her arms around her son. Ranma understood the feeling because he felt it too. His old life and the people in it ceased to exist, but he could make a new life which was far better and had an _actual_ family. It was bittersweet.

He returned the hug, intent on letting her have a good cry. He knew that girls seemed to feel better after getting it out of their system; it seemed that grown women were the same way. Ranma was a bit envious that they had a 'release valve' like that. All he could do was bottle it up until a rival or enemy came around for a good fight. "Yeah, Mom. I'm home." The boy didn't know what else to say, but it seemed that this confirmation was enough.

"Thank you, Ranma..." Nodoka gratefully conveyed as she let go of the boy and stood, smiling down at him before taking a tissue and drying her eyes. "And I also thank you for being good to Ukyo. You've been doing very well by her."

Ranma's expression shifted to a pensive one at the mention of Ukyo. "Yeah...I've been through some of what Ucchan's gone through. She deserves better than this mess. I want her to be happy again soon. 'Sides, if I weren't there, her pops wouldn't' have..."

"Her father would merely have engaged her to some other boy to accomplish his goal." Nodoka pointed out in hopes of snuffing out any self-blame Ranma might have been harboring. The expression of surprise on Ranma's face showed that he hadn't considered that possibility. "There was no good way for this to end once her father made that decision. It's probably for the best that it _was_ you. Very few children would have had the presence of mind to do what you did. You've done all you can to protect her future and minimize what pain she has to feel, so don't blame yourself for the mistakes of someone else."

Ranma smiled, thankful for being told that something _wasn't_ his fault for a change.

The moment was broken when they heard a loud cry from Ukyo in the next room down the hall. **"EHH?! My bed's not gonna be in Ran-chan's room?"** The emphatic question from what was once the guest bedroom drew the attention of both mother and son.

Nodoka spoke softly to her son. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I need to take care of this. Feel free to put your belongings in here. You don't have to keep everything in your ki-space anymore." With that, Nodoka left for the newly reassigned girls' bedroom and proceeded to assist her mother in calming Ukyo down. Gently shrugging his shoulders, the boy went into his room and started picking and choosing what did and didn't stay in his ki-space.

Ranma soon became aware of someone approaching his room. Turning to look toward the open door, he observed his grandfather's arrival. The man had moved a hand to gently knock on the open door but saw that it was not needed. Tenma Saotome inwardly approved of his grandson's situational awareness. "I would like to speak with you regarding kenjutsu, Ranma. I am not here to pressure you into any obligations." The man stated, selecting his words with care. He knew that his wife would be upset if he pressed Ranma too hard, too fast.

The child donned a somewhat wary expression, warring with himself. This man hadn't wronged him and did say he wasn't going to pressure Ranma into anything. "Alright. I don't know much about weapons 'cept the basics and what I've figured out along the way, though. Pops really only taught me enough to disarm somebody."

"And yet you've managed to turn ribbons, hoops, clubs, and other innocent implements of Rhythmic Gymnastics into weapons to the point where you've started a new school. That tells of untapped potential." Tenma praised his grandchild for the accomplishment of creating Rhythmic Gymnastics in spite of Genma limiting his training in armed combat. Ranma's mind froze for a moment.

"Wait, 'invented'? That can't be right! Somebody else had to come up with this stuff first..." Ranma said in an awkward denial. The grandfather shook his head.

"While it is good sense not to assume an idea to be new without verifying it first, there are no indications or records of a Rhythmic Gymnastics-based Martial Art. The media and the various martial arts and sports organizations have been quite thorough investigating the matter. You are not only the first to even mention such a thing, but the first to effectively employ and train others in it. It is a reasonably new Western discipline that is only recently gaining popularity, so that may be why no one else has tried to adapt it for combat. Rival claims will have to contend with the video evidence Miss Kuno had her ninja record of your training session with the Japanese Team, as well as your internationally televised capture of Miss Zolotov during the match." Tenma's clarification of the matter prompted a realization on Ranma's part. The Martial Art that Ranma had learned in 1987 just after arriving in Nerima didn't even _exist_ in 1977. He had gone back in time to before its creation and 'invented' it. He didn't know who the true Grandmaster of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics would have been, but Ranma had accidentally robbed them of their position. Oops.

"That aside, I was wondering if you would like to start learning kenjutsu and kendo. I would not need to insist upon you becoming heir to the school to teach you the basic forms. Young Tatewaki Kuno has been impressed by your ki enhancement skills and your mother's ability with the blade, and would be learning alongside you. All I would insist upon is that you neither dishonor the school through your actions nor give the techniques to Happosai's school. So...do you wish to learn? No engagements, no tricks. If you get to where I would need you to become the heir to learn more, I will tell you before we proceed further." Tenma earnestly offered, letting his grandchild decide.

Ranma noted the offer. To be given a chance to learn without strings attached? Even if only the basics of the Art, that was something he never expected. The boy beamed and grinned widely. "If there's really no strings attached, I'd love to learn, Gramps!"

The response made Tenma smile. There weren't many children passionate about the Art anymore, and Ranma had that passion in spades. The grandfather knelt down and placed a wrapped parcel on the floor in front of his grandson. Gesturing to Ranma to open it, the child complied. Within he found three wooden practice swords. One was a typical kendo shinai made of four slats of bamboo. The other two were bokken made of red oak and were different sizes, carved into shapes emulating the long and short swords of the various two-sword kenjutsu styles. For the one-sword styles, only the shinai or the longer of the bokken would be used. "I've also obtained a set of kendo armor for you to wear based on the measurements taken while shopping today. You may or may not see a need for the armor. I am afraid your mother, grandmother, and any official kendo function would insist upon it though."

Ranma couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You were pretty sure I'd agree, Gramps."

Tenma smiled back, nodding ever so slightly. "It takes an honest love of the Art to come as far as you have, Ranma. If I came to you without deception or ulterior motives, there was no reason for you not to accept sooner or later." Ranma found that to be a rather different logic than anyone had employed in dealing with him before. Usually, he was manipulated or honor-bound into a major life decision. It was refreshing, honestly. Though regulated by his poise and discipline, Tenma Saotome was a very straight-forward man. "Now, if you're done getting situated...shall we go into the yard and you can show me your skills with the sword? I need to know where we will begin your training."

Yes, Ranma suspected that he'd get along with his grandfather just fine.


End file.
